


Just When I Thought I Was Out, They Pull Me Back In

by HobisMang



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assault, Betrayal, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Doctor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drama, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jungkook idolizes Yoongi, Jungkook is not a criminal (yet), Just expect violence ill tag anything graphic, Kidnapping, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim namjoon and min yoongi are childhood friends, Kissing, M/M, Mafia BTS, Murder, Namjoon Yoongi and Seokjin are heirs to branches of a crime family, Organized Crime, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Tae Jimin and Hoseok work for them, Teacher Min Yoongi | Suga, This one will be complex I think, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Torture, Underage Drinking, i think that's all?, i'll add as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 186,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobisMang/pseuds/HobisMang
Summary: Min Yoongi is the heir to the head branch of a crime family.Kim Seokjin is the heir to the second family.Kim Namjoon is the heir the third, but tensions have caused his branch to drift off.Years ago, Yoongi had left his family behind, wanting only to teach, but things change and he takes charge again. He never wanted the position, but he'll be damned if he isn't good at it.Jung Hoseok is a doctor just trying to heal the world, one patient at a time.Kim Taehyung just wants to support his family any way he can.Park Jimin jumped into the Kim Seokjin branch early in life.Jeon Jungkook is a high schooler with no path in life, trying desperately to find a place where he belongs and people who care about him.While navigating life as heirs and right-hand men to the criminal underworld, tensions arise and a new threat appears. What happens to seven boys from 3 different branches when an enemy threatens the lives they've built?*updated with some edits*





	1. The Lux

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Mafia AU! I always thought the family dynamic these boys have would work well for the mafia, so here we are. This is based on my (limited) knowledge of how gangs and the mafia works, so take it with a grain of salt! 
> 
> I might create a family tree to show how everyone is connected if someone wants it. There will be some interesting family dynamics between the three branches, so it might get confusing. Let me know if something like that would make it more clear! 
> 
> Chapter perspectives will change depending on what is happening in the story. For the first little bit (two I think) they will be Jungkook and Yoongi focused, then it will change. The boys have been grouped together purposefully so the chapters will follow the perspectives of whoever is relevant to that specific part of the story. Hope that makes sense.
> 
> This is just the first chapter. I have the rest planned out tentatively, so your comments are always welcome and can help shape the rest of the story! 
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

There were very few things that entertained Jeon Jungkook for long. Usually, his music class was top of the list, second only to his dance club, but not today. Today, he was antsy, practically jumping up and down in his seat. He could feel the heavy glare of his teacher drilling into his back as he sat, talking enthusiastically with his friends in the class, but he ignored it. He knew the teacher was more bark than bite, and he also knew that, no matter how much the man denied it, he had a soft spot for Jungkook. So, he bounced and talked excitedly, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal his surprise.

“Guys, _guys_, I have something awesome to show you.”

The two boys looked up in exasperation. Unlike Jungkook, they saw the death glare of Mr. Kim as an effective tool and had forced themselves to focus back on work.

“Dude, _come on_, Mr. Kim is literally going to kill you.”

“Pffft, you’re exaggerating. Seriously, look!”

Pulling out 3 cards, the two other boys looked unimpressed, “Yes, thank you, Kookie. I’m so glad you have our IDs”

“How did you get them anyway? Were you actually serious about learning to pickpocket?”

“No, you idiots. _Look at them_. At the dates.”

Reaching out and taking their respective IDs, the boys gasped loudly then ducked down to hide from the curious eyes of their classmates.

“This says we’re 20! Are you serious? How did you get this?”

“Don’t worry about it! I know a guy.”

“How can you know a guy we don’t? What the hell?”

“_Anyway_, we’re going to Lux tonight! I got on the list and since we have IDs now…”

“Oh, my god. My mom will kill me. It’s a school night!”

“Just tell her you’re at my house. She loves my family. My parents are working late so they won’t notice we aren’t there.”

Jungkook felt a familiar stab at the mention of their parents. Not that he didn’t have them, he did. But his dad had been trash, drinking all day and beating his mom whenever she was home long enough to make eye contact between her two jobs. He’d been lucky, his dad had only dared to hit him once. Jungkook wasn’t actually sure what had happened afterward but he had suspicions.

Glancing at Mr. Kim sitting behind his desk looking sleepy and bored, as usual, Jungkook remembered the look on the man’s face when he had come to school with a black eye and split lip. Like most people, Mr. Kim had assumed he had been in a fight, when he had found out that wasn’t the case, his eyes had changed in a way that Jungkook would never be able to describe. Mr. Kim had patted him on the shoulder, told him to come to him if he ever had any problems, and walked away. They never talked about it again, but within a day, Jungkook’s father had packed up what little he owned, left some money, and took off. His mother had cried, not out of sadness, but relief. She had always been too afraid to leave the man herself and regretted it every day when she saw how sad her own son looked. Jungkook knew Mr. Kim had done something, he just didn’t know what. He didn’t understand how a small, soft, music teacher could force a man twice his size to leave a cushy life of drinking and doing nothing. But he had. Jungkook knew it. _Maybe he’s loaded and he bribed him to leave_.

Focusing back on his friends, Jungkook leaned in and started helping with the night’s plans. They would need clothes, so they fit in, and a way to get there, walking wasn’t cool, and food, so they didn’t get sick and miss school tomorrow. They were so deep in their conversation, they didn’t notice the increasing irritation of their teacher behind them. Jungkook felt it though, in the form of a chalk brush to the back of the head.

“YAH! Jungkook-ssi, why don’t you play the number you were supposed to be working on. You know, you’ve obviously mastered it, since you’ve done nothing but talk this entire time.”

Jungkook rubbed his head in irritation. _Where had he even gotten a chalk brush? We use whiteboards in this room. _He knew that if he had actually bothered to look at the board before, he would be able to play it. Judging by the smirk on his teacher’s face, the man knew it as well. _Caught me_.

“Where did you even get a chalkboard eraser, Mr. Kim?”

“I keep one in my desk.”

“But, _why_?”

“I have a personal chalkboard.”

“That literally makes no sense.”

“I learned music on a chalkboard, so when I write, I use a chalkboard. I don’t have to explain myself to you, Jungkook-ssi. Now bring me back my eraser and get your ass to work.”

Grumbling, Jungkook grabbed the eraser and brought it to his teacher’s desk. He was a small man, at least 2 inches shorter than Jungkook himself, and soft looking. He had bleached blond hair, round cheeks, a small button of a nose, and a large gummy smile he rarely showed unless genuinely amused. His eyes were the only thing that didn’t fit. Often sleepy and uninterested, they masked a deep love for music and apparently, a fierceness that had terrified his father into leaving.

Not for the first time, Jungkook wished he could thank him. He still didn’t see his mom much, she was an emergency nurse and that required a lot of hours, but at least she was only working the one job now. She didn’t flinch at loud noises anymore. She smiled. He knew Mr. Kim was responsible for that and wanted to thank him. But he didn’t know how, so he relied on sass.

“Here’s your ancient technology, grandpa. I hope it makes you feel better.”

“Yah! I’m your teacher, use formal language.”

“Sorry, sorry, Mr. Grandpa.”

Rubbing his face, Mr. Kim sighed, “Just sit down and do your work Jungkook-ssi. I know you can master this in a few minutes, but I don’t have time to babysit you and help everyone else, okay?”

Feeling his face turn red, Jungkook nodded. Mr. Kim never gave praise, so that was as close as he would ever get. He liked Mr. Kim. Respected him. One day, he’d even thank him properly.

* * *

Hours later, the three boys huddled on the other side of the road, nervously looking Lux, the club they were supposed to spend their night at. None of them had been in a bar before, let alone a club, so they were unsure of how, exactly, to go about it. So, they watched and hoped they would spot someone they could mimic. Watching as several groups strolled confidently up to the bouncer, said some words, waited as a list was checked, and walked passed the lifted rope, Jungkook straightened his back.

“Okay, we do what they just did. Walk up, give my name, and wait. When they ID us, don’t panic. Just give the fake and we’ll be good!”

“Are you sure? What if they know it’s a fake?”

“Then we don’t get in. Simple as that. I’m sure they’ve dealt with things like that before. Let’s get it.”

Five minutes later, the three boys were standing in the middle of the club, mouths agape in awe. Jungkook was fascinated. He saw girls and boys, _no, they’re adults, women and men, _dancing and talking, some drinking heavily while others sipped lightly. There were people making out and some doing what, he could only assume from his lack of experience, was nearly full-on sex. Jungkook loved it. People watching was one of his favourite things and this place was clearly the best for it.

Turning to his friends Jungkook noticed they had drifted off as he spaced out. He spotted Bambam dancing already and Yugyeom trying to make his way into a group of girls standing off to the side. _Well, guess I’m on my own_.

Wandering around for a bit, Jungkook watched how people interacted, endlessly fascinated. He was shy by nature, in any setting that wasn’t school or dance, so it always interested him how people could be so extraverted and confident with strangers.

Finally making his way to the bar, Jungkook leaned in to catch the bartender’s attention. Waiting for him to make his way over, Jungkook took a seat that had just opened up and decided he would stay there the entire evening. It was a great vantage point.

“What can I get for you?”

“A bottle of soju, please.”

Nodding the bartender went to grab his order and a shot glass to go with it. Jungkook took the bottle with a slight bow and reached for his card. A murmur from the crowd caught his attention though, causing him to pause. His bartender also turned to look so he didn’t feel like a total idiot.

“Oh, it’s just him. This always happens when he shows up. People can’t help but fawn. How are you paying?”

“Oh, um, card. Who is he?”

“You know, Min Yoongi-ssi. Owns the place and most of Seoul if the rumours are true. Well, his family does anyway.”

“Min Yoongi-ssi? Should I know who that is?”

Seeing Jungkook’s confused look, the bartender was surprised. Literally everyone knew who the Min family was.

“The – the Min family? You know, _the_ Min family.”

Still confused, Jungkook felt his eyebrows knit together. _Why is he emphasizing it like that will help. I obviously don’t know._

“Look, kid, they’re like the mafia. Huge crime family. I can’t believe you don’t know this. Min Yoongi-ssi is the heir, or is now that his older brother is out, they are the head family of a massive organization. Fuck. I shouldn’t even be telling you this. They’re fucking dangerous. Just stay away.”

With that, the bartender left to help someone else. Jungkook’s curiosity was peaked. He loved to people watch after all, and this Min Yoongi-ssi character seemed like the best choice right now. Jumping down from the chair and leaving his drink behind, Jungkook searched out this infamous man.

He was not hard to find, since the crowd literally parted around him and his two guests. One looked like a bodyguard while the other looked like a bureaucrat of some kind. He radiated salaryman from head to toe. Dressed in an ill-fitting suit that was two years out of fashion, Jungkook didn’t know what he was doing with a supposed crime boss. The man in the middle was small. He was wearing light skinny jeans with rips, combat boots, and a bomber jacket over what looked to be a long t-shirt. He had platinum blond hair and several dangly silver earrings. When he moved his hands, Jungkook could see silver on his fingers as well. What Jungkook couldn’t see, was the man’s face. He was walking away from him, towards the elevated VIP section and hadn’t turned back.

Jungkook would not be dissuaded though, he followed slowly behind, weaving in the crowd, trying to get a look at the man everyone was so fascinated by. Finally, he got close enough to see more details in the man’s clothing, noting that though they looked casual they were certainly very expensive and custom made. Jungkook was getting frustrated when the man finally glanced back at the crowd, seemingly looking for whatever the salaryman was pointing out.

_Holy fuck_.

_No._

_That doesn’t make sense._

_Mr. Kim was Min Yoongi-ssi?_

* * *

Min Yoongi was tired. He was always tired. But he was especially tired when he had taught all day then had to make an appearance at his club to listen to a nitwit try and justify why he had allowed his sector to get so fucked up. Scratch that, Yoongi was angry. Pissed even. He thought idly of breaking some parts of the man’s body, but decided to hear him out first.

“Please, explain it to me again. How is it that I’ve had complaints from _your entire sector_ about overcharging and abuse of power. The residents pay a fee, that is expected, that is documented. Why are they reporting paying _more_ when your books don’t show a difference?”

The man looked panicked. _Good. If that fucker is stealing, I’ll break all the bones in his body, not just one_.

“I – I don’t know. That’s what I’m saying. I only document what I take in. I can’t explain why they claim they’re paying more. Maybe they’re lying– ”

Cutting him off with a single glance, Yoongi reiterated, “I said _multiple complaints_. Not just one. I will be in your sector on Saturday. If you don’t have your shit handled by then, you don’t want to know what I’ll do to you.”

“You can’t just do that! I’ve worked with your father for– ”

“And now you work _for me._ Get out of my sight. You have until Saturday.”

Watching as the man scurried out, Yoongi felt his irritation rise._ How the fuck did someone like that get control of an entire sector?_

After he had left the club, Yoongi turned to his companion, “I want him gone. Make it happen.”

“Yoongi-ah, you can’t just– ”

“I said gone, Kihyun-ah”

Sighing, Yoo Kihyun knew there was no point in arguing. Yoongi hadn’t been back in the family for long, but he was making waves either way. Cementing his place, he supposed. Either way, it made more work for him as he had to constantly update Yoongi’s father of what he was doing. So far, his father had stayed out of it, preferring to see what Yoongi would do, since he would be left in charge sooner rather than later, but it still made Kihyun anxious. He didn’t want to see Yoongi get hurt or overstep.

“I’ll make the call.”

“Good. What else do we have to do tonight?”

“Your father’s secretary is coming by. He should be here any minute. I don’t know what he wants, just that it’s about the Kims.”

“The Kims? Is Jin-hyung okay?”

Coughing awkwardly, Kihyun looked anywhere but Yoongi’s face. _Fuck I hate this_.

“Um, no. The other Kims. Um, as in Kim Namjoon. Or rather his father.”

Silence greeted his clarification. Kihyun knew this was a bad idea. He knew –

“Oh, okay. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Joon-ah. Hopefully, this is good news.”

“What?”

“I said, it’s been a while.”

“But I thought…”

“You should know better than anyone that just because we are heirs doesn’t mean we control everything. Namjoon-ah was too young to be involved or even know about it. His father’s actions, or rather the actions of his father’s men, having nothing to do with that. I’ve always known that. Namjoon has always known that’s how I felt. The tension between the families was based on our fathers’ anger, not ours.”

Kihyun was surprised. He didn’t know if he could be so calm if he had been the one so badly burned, but he supposed that was just how Yoongi was. How he always had been. It was the reason his brother couldn’t take the position Yoongi had now, he was too soft. Soft was the one thing Yoongi was not.

Kihyun was thankful when the man they had been awaiting walked into the VIP section, giving him the opportunity to avoid answering Yoongi’s reply.

“He’s here.”

Looking up, Yoongi watched as a sharply dressed man sauntered over to where they sat.

“Min Yoongi-ssi, it’s been too long. You’ve grown so much. Don’t know about the hair though.”

“Sejin-ssi. Just say you missed me.”

“I don’t know about that either.”

Laughing, Yoongi stood up and hugged the man. He had been around as long as Yoongi could remember and he considered him a father figure of sorts. He always knew the man would be straightforward and honest. Letting the man sit down, Yoongi asked the obvious question.

“So, what’s the deal with the Kims? Is Namjoon-ah’s dad trying some shit again?”

“No, quite the opposite. His family has weakened in recent years from lack of contact with the Min and Kim branches, so he’s extending an olive branch so to speak. Your father and uncle met and agreed to hear him out. However, your father wanted your okay before they moved forward. He said it’s your call. If you say no, they call it off.”

“No, don’t do that. I want to be there though. I don’t blame Namjoon, but his dad is a piece of work. I want to see his eyes.”

“Your father expected nothing less. The meeting is on Saturday.”

“I have a sector review in the morning, but I can do the evening.”

  
“Sector review?”

Briefly going over the situation, the overcharging, the abuse complaints, the mysterious accidents at places that couldn’t afford to\he increased fee, Yoongi could feel himself getting angry again.

“That’s odd. I know your father trusted him. Has for years.”

  
“Too bad, because he’s out. His sector is a mess. He’s clearly not involved anymore, just sitting back and taking his cut while his goons run rampant. I won’t have that shit in my area.”

“I understand. I’ll inform your father.”

Yoongi could feel Kihyun relax beside him. He knew he hated reporting to his father, always worried Yoongi would go too far. He knew he wouldn’t. He was his father’s son after all.

“Also, make sure Jin-hyung and Namjoon-ah are at that meeting too. It would be good for the heirs to get together.”

Smiling, Sejin nodded. He could see the wheels turning in Yoongi’s head and couldn’t wait to see what he had planned. His father had seen it coming too, that’s why Sejin was here getting Yoongi’s okay. His father had known he would have a plan for the meeting in the works before the conversation was even over. Looks like he hadn’t been wrong. The confidence he held in his youngest son was uncanny. Saturday would be an interesting night, to say the least.

* * *

_Oh my god. What had happened to Mr. Kim, no, to Min Yoongi? What would he blame someone for? Had he really threatened that guy? Holy shit. That wasn’t the sleepy teacher I love so much. Who the fuck was that? I can’t. Oh my god, I can’t_.

Jungkook had spent the last hour crouched down beside the VIP area eavesdropping on Mr. Kim – _no_ – Min Yoongi’s conversation. He really was a crime boss. He was talking about payments, assault, and family branches like he ran the fucking mob. While they talked, Jungkook had frantically searched the names that were being thrown around. He found that ‘Jin-hyung’ was likely Kim Seokjin, heir to the Kim family business which was apparently just import and export, whatever that meant. ‘Joon-ah’ was Kim Namjoon, which had been confirmed later in the conversation, and he was heir to a different conglomerate that worked in the entertainment business. Finally, ‘Min Yoongi,’ the second son of the nightlife conglomerate that owned basically every club in Korea some way or another. The article he found was old, saying the youngest son had stepped down to pursue, _oh god, to pursue teaching_, and the eldest would take over. This was obviously out of date but Jungkook was too lost in his thoughts to worry about that right now. _My fucking music teacher is a mafia boss, what the fuck._

While he tried to figure out what to do, he missed the person standing over him. Suddenly he was picked up by the collar and dragged into the VIP section.

“Yoongi-ssi, it seems we have an eavesdropper.”

The man from before, Sejin, held Jungkook in place as he tried to flee. Realizing escape was futile, Jungkook sagged and looked up to meet Mr. Kim – _fuck no, Min Yoongi’s_ – eyes.

What he saw there was utter surprise, anger, and then despair. The last one surprised him. Why would he care?

“Jungkook-ah, what are you doing here? You can’t – you’re not old enough,”

“You know him!?” The man holding him seemed surprised.

“Yes, he’s one of my students.”

“One of your – oh god.” The other man, Kihyun, looked like he was going to vomit.

“You can put him down, Sejin-ssi. He’s a good kid.”

Feeling the tension on his collar disappear, Jungkook dropped then quickly jumped back up.

“That’s how you got my dad to fuck off. You threatened him. Because you’re a fucking mafia boss.”

“I’m still your elder and teacher, Jungkook-ah, watch your language.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“It wasn’t a question, you always knew I did something. Now you know for sure.”

“Is he alive?” Jungkook didn’t care, but he wanted to know.

Yoongi looked momentarily surprised. He tilted his head, “He is. Do you want me to change that?”

Shaking his head, Jungkook refused, “No, not as long as he stays away.”

Yoongi nodded, looking tired, more tired than he looked in class.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim. I didn’t mean to interfere.”

“Mr. Kim? Who’s that?” Sejin asked, confused.

“It’s me. I use my mother’s name to teach. It’s easier.” Yoongi answered Sejin first.

_Oh, that makes sense. They did mention an uncle before. Must be from one of the Kim branches. Plus Kim is a super common name._

“I know you didn’t. I just don’t know what to do now.” Answering Jungkook.

“I won’t tell anyone. But Bambam-ah and Yugyeom-ah are here too. You need to hide before they see you.”

“Fuck. Are you serious? How the fuck did you three idiots end up in my club?”

“HOW THE FUCK DID A MAFIA BOSS END UP MY MUSIC TEACHER?”

Looking incredibly uncomfortable, Mr. Kim – _for fuck sakes, Min Yoongi-ssi_ – rubbed his neck and avoided eye contact. It was a habit Jungkook was familiar with. Often, during class, when his teacher was uncomfortable, he would rub his neck or ear, and look anywhere but the student talking to him. Jungkook realized now that he often saw that look when the teacher had been asked about his family and life outside school. _Makes sense, since he’s apparently a fucking criminal_.

“Look, Jungkook-ah, it’s a long story…”

“That’s fine. You can tell me tomorrow. Unless you want to be explaining it to three people instead of one.”

Smiling, Min Yoongi nodded to the two men with him and stood up, “we can go out the back. It’ll draw less attention.”

As they left, Jungkook watched with an odd feeling in his chest. His teacher stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around, looking up at the younger boy, “You’re a good kid, Jeon Jungkook-ssi.”

Jungkook smiled big, his teeth more prominent and cheeks bunching up under his eyes. Yoongi had always thought he looked like a bunny and when he was nervous or skittish the likeness was uncanny. He’d always had a soft spot for the boy, which had only intensified after the incident with his father.

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Kim.”

Smiling softer this time, Min Yoongi turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Energized, Jungkook walked to class the next morning with a bounce in his step. He’d been up most of the night, thinking about what he had witnessed, but he didn’t feel tired. His friends were none the wiser, having been too engaged in their own activities to notice the stir Min Yoongi’s entrance had made. When they noticed how hyped he was, they had just assumed it was from having witnessed so many things at the club. Jungkook had agreed since it wasn’t technically a lie.

Taking his seat, Jungkook waited anxiously for the day to be over. He had music last today and he had been promised an explanation. The day passed at a snail’s pace. Slower than any high school day had ever gone, Jungkook was sure. He was starting to think they were turning the clocks back out of spite when the bell finally rang, announcing the start of final period. Eagerly running to the classroom, Jungkook halted at the door. From the outside, his abrupt stop might have been comical, but inside, Jungkook was screaming.

_That’s not Mr. Kim. Or Min Yoongi. Or whatever the fuck he goes by. That isn’t him. _

Standing at the front of the room was an older woman, likely in her 60s, wearing a neat suit with her hair tied tightly back in a no-nonsense bun. She was a sharp contrast to the comfortable oversized sweaters and loose button-ups the man he was looking for usually wore. Frantically looking around the classroom, hoping to spot his teachers somewhere else, he noticed the room was practically full of students, all milling around, but no Mr. Kim.

  
“Where’s Mr. Kim?” Jungkook demanded.

The older woman looked up, displeased at being questioned so soon, “I was going to announce it to the entire class. Take a seat, please.”

Shuffling to his seat slowly, Jungkook plopped down and leaned forward on his desk. The feeling he had had when watching his teacher leave the night before came back full force with a sharper intensity.

“Okay class, good afternoon. My name is Mrs. Park, I will be your substitute teacher for the foreseeable future. Unfortunately, Mr. Kim had a family emergency and had to leave quite abruptly, so he won’t be coming back until the matter has been settled. I know this is hard in the last semester of your final year, but I hope…”

Jungkook had already tuned her out.

He had left.

Mr. Kim was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	2. The Sector Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi goes on his sector review and finds out some distressing information
> 
> Jungkook reacts to Yoongi's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I have invented all the family names of the boys for the purpose of this fic. I didn't want to use real ones since a lot of illegal stuff will be going down! I used a baby name generator to get them, so hopefully, they aren't super weird. 
> 
> Also, there is a lot of history in rapid succession in this chapter to set up Yoongi's feelings and how the meeting will proceed next chapter. I have an intricate web diagram that I tried to partially explain so please let me know if it is confusing and I'll make sure to explain or clarify in a future chapter.

The ceiling was a funny thing. Often, it is forgotten and unacknowledged, even though it is responsible for protecting its inhabitants from the elements. The only time someone actually focuses on the ceiling was if something is seriously wrong. Like if it’s on fire. _Or if you fled your job because some brat showed up and blew up your carefully separated lives._ That last one might be specific to Yoongi, but he didn’t care.

As he laid in bed, in the middle of a weekday, Yoongi felt bitterness overwhelm him. He had never wanted to run his family business, not the legitimate side and certainly not the illegal side. For as long as he can remember, he had dreamt of leaving, pursuing something simple and safe outside that life. His mother had supported that. She had taught him the piano, told him he could live a life elsewhere, gave him hope for a simple life. She had another son, after all. The family didn’t depend on him.

Kim Yejin had been a fierce woman. Daughter of the former head of the first Kim branch and sister to the current head, she had grown up in the world she had birthed her sons into. People often whispered that she should have been the heir, not her younger brother, because she had a head for business and a cold steak a mile wide when angered. Yoongi had never seen that side of her, though people said he got his personality from her. She had always been a kind and loving mother, supportive and present. When Yoongi was 16, Kim Yejin was caught in crossfire between the Min branch and the second Kim family while picking him up from a recital. She had bled out while Yoongi waited patiently inside for his mother to come get him.

The feud had started as all feuds do, out of jealousy and greed. The two Kim branches had once been on more equal footing, working together under the head family, the Mins, but Yejin’s marriage to Yoongi’s father, Min Kyungho, had changed all that. Over the years, her family began to play a bigger role, slowly phasing out the other Kim branch. Kim Joonwoo, the current head of the second Kim branch and Kim Namjoon’s father, decided to take a stand. He had tried to break out on his own, creating his own, separate family. A war of sorts had broken out, many people had died on both sides, Yejin among them. The war had ended after that, Joonwoo surrendered immediately saying that he had never intended to kill any member of the head family, he had simply wanted his power returned. Kyung Ho had recognized the incident as the accident it was and had not punished the man, they had once been good friends after all, but had limited their interactions over the years, severely limiting the growth of the second Kim branch. It was due to all this, that Yoongi was attending that meeting on Saturday.

When Yoongi had told Kihyun he didn’t blame Namjoon for the death of his mother, he had meant it. Namjoon had been 15 at the time, uninvolved in his father’s business. Namjoon had even attended that recital to see him play, unwilling to miss his friend’s performance despite the tensions between their families. Kim Joonwoo, however, was another story. Unlike his father, he _did_ blame him. He knew that if Joonwoo had accepted his place, his mother would still be alive. He had let greed and pride overwhelm him and because of that Yoongi had lost his mother.

So, Yoongi had mixed feelings about the meeting. On one hand, he missed Namjoon, they had rarely talked after the funeral and once he left the family, they had lost contact entirely. He had heard brief updates from Kim Seokjin about how he was doing, but even Seokjin had limited contact. Since Yejin was his father’s sister, his father had taken her death hard and forced Seokjin to cut contact with Namjoon. After his return to the family as heir, Yoongi had made an effort to apprise himself of Namjoon’s life, but they had not been given the opportunity to speak. On the other hand, he also wanted Joonwoo to suffer his punishment for the rest of his life, so he didn’t want to allow him back into the fold, so to speak. And so, Yoongi stares at the ceiling.

Since returning to the family six months ago, Yoongi’s life had gotten complicated. Once, he had simply had to get up, go to class, come home, eat and sleep, catch up with Seokjin when possible, and do some writing. Simple. Easy. After his brother had told him he was leaving, Yoongi had not had a good night’s sleep. First, he had to decide if he wanted to leave his father without an heir. Once he had decided that no, he didn’t want to do that, he had to figure out if he could mix being a teacher and running his family. Surprise, he couldn’t. Even before Jungkook had stumbled onto his meeting, he had decided this would be his last year teaching. The risk was too high. Yoongi hated being right.

He didn’t hate his brother for leaving, as he had done the same thing, but he couldn’t help the bitterness that swelled when he thought of all the things he was losing. He wasn’t surprised though. His brother had never had the right mindset for the business, he had seen that even at a young age. His parents had too, since they never included him in any decision making, but had often involved Yoongi, even while he was still in middle school and high school. He supposed it was a good thing since his older brother was now in the Academy to become a police officer of all things. Yoongi knew that he had only been accepted because of his connection to the Min family, but his brother was infinitely naïve. Assuming his mother’s last name, as Yoongi himself had done, Hyungi was convinced they wouldn’t make the connection. Yoongi knew this was not the case, but had kept his mouth shut. Seeing how happy his brother was at the Academy, Yoongi had been unable to tarnish that. So, he had taken over the family business he had fled from and he was good at it.

_Probably too good. You’re a better criminal than you ever were a teacher, what does that say about you?_

Sighing, Yoongi rolled over and tucked himself into a ball, now staring at the blank wall in front of him. _Change of scenery_. He turned his thoughts away from the complications of his family and onto more pressing matters.

First, Jeon Jungkook. Second, that ridiculous man and his sector review.

The boy would be angry, Yoongi knew this. He had seen the idol worship in the boy’s eyes, even before he had confirmed that Yoongi had been the one to rid him of his piece of trash father. He also knew Jungkook would likely see his actions as a form of abandonment, which is why he hadn’t been able to bring himself to quit entirely, but had simply gone on a leave of absence instead. _You’re too soft. You literally have people killed, Yoongi._

He felt content that he had solved part of the issue already. He had notified all his clubs in Seoul about the three underage boys that had appeared in Lux and fired the bouncer who had let them in. The boys would still have their fake IDs and would be able to get into other bars and clubs not affiliated with his family, but that was okay with Yoongi. He just wanted Jungkook as far away from his family as possible. Jungkook was the exact type of person crime organizations suck in. Young, desperate men, hoping for a sense of family and purpose. Jungkook had all that, add the fact that he respects and admires Yoongi and you have a recipe for disaster. Yoongi did not want to see Jungkook get caught up in his lifestyle.

Feeling like had saved Jungkook from the risk, Yoongi pondered how to handle the pompous man and his goon squad. Yoongi had learned the man’s name, he simply chose not to use it, seeing the use as a sign of respect he didn’t wish to bestow. So, nicknames it was. Ugly Suit Guy, Pompous Oaf, whatever caught his fancy at the time. Kihyun always knew who he was talking about and that’s all that mattered.

In the morning, he would go to the sector and walk around. Most people would not recognize him so he would be able to see first-hand the way things are being handled, if they are at all.

One shop intrigued him specifically. By all accounts, the mismanagement had been happening for almost a year, judging by the scattered complaints from the residents, but nothing had been done. Then, a month ago, every resident on the block had filed a loud and angry complaint within a day of each other. All except one. A custom fan shop. The old man who owned it had said nothing. He was the only resident to keep silent. This caught Yoongi’s attention and he had decided to start there. Somehow, he knew he would find his answers there.

Deciding it was time to start his day, even if it was the afternoon, Yoongi got out of bed and began getting ready. Looking at his desk and seeing the unmarked assignments there, Yoongi was once again struck by the ridiculousness of his life. A music teacher by day, underground crime boss by night. Both of them were him, but only one of them could continue. Yoongi had yet to decide if he was happy about that.

* * *

The sector, as Yoongi had expected, was dilapidated at best. The reason residents paid their fees without complaint (mostly) was because they were given things in return. Food, jobs, protection. You name it, the Min family provided, as long as you paid your fee. For the people living in this neighbourhood, that was good enough for them. They didn’t trust the police or the government, but the Min family had never reneged on a promise. Until now. Feeling anger rise at how badly that nitwit had tarnished his family name, Yoongi got out of the car and waited for Kihyun to meet him.

“I did a deep dive on this guy’s finances all day yesterday. He was definitely taking a cut but not the full amount. The residents in this area only pay 800 a month, since they’re so low income, but they claimed to be paying 1500. His finances show he was taking an additional 500 per household, but that leaves 200 still unaccounted for.”

“His goons”

“I would assume so, yes.”

Looking at the shop in front of them, Yoongi gestured with his head, “this is the shop that didn’t complain?”

“Yes. It’s a fan shop. They make custom fans for local dance companies that perform the traditional fan dance. They also make novelty fans for foreign tourists who like that sort of thing.”

“Are they any good?”

“Yes, it seems he’s an old hand. He was apparently trained by the best. I don’t know why he opened shop here.”

“Well, why don’t we find out.”

Pushing his body off the car, Yoongi walked into the shop, hearing a small bell jingle as the door closed. A small man in his 50s or 60s emerged from the back room of the shop and greeted them pleasantly. Yoongi liked him immediately. He had a soft, caring vibe about him that radiated from the look in his eyes.

  
“Good morning, gentlemen, what brings you to my shop on this fine morning?”

“Ah, I was thinking of surprising my friend with some fans. He used to do an amazing fan dance, but has stopped dancing in recent years. I was hoping to get him back into it.”

Yoongi thought of his young friend dancing with large fans in his backyard, gracefully completing the moves in ways trained dancers would dream of. He suddenly missed Park Jimin very much and made a mental note to track him down.

“Him? Generally, women perform the fan dance.”

“Yes, but he isn’t one to listen to things like that. If you had seen him dance, you wouldn’t either.”

“Oh, I’m sure. If it was good enough for you to seek out fans for him, I can only imagine it was breathtaking.”

Yoongi spent the next half hour listening to the man discuss fans. The types, styles, sizes, and how they changed the effect of the dance. He clearly loved his craft. Buying the suggested fans and handing them to Kihyun to hold, Yoongi decided he had delayed long enough.

“I apologize, but I have somewhat of a hidden agenda here.”

“Oh?” The man looked confused.

“Yes, let me introduce myself. My name is Min Yoongi.”

He watched as the older man recoiled from him. _Ah, so he knows who I am then_.

“W-why? I paid this month. I don’t understand.”

“That’s actually why I’m here. How much did you pay?”

“What?”

“I said, how much did you pay?”

“Don’t you people keep records of the money you extort from innocent citizens?”

_Ouch. Fair, but ouch._

“We do, but there have been complaints from all your neighbours that our _liaison_, if you will, had been overcharging. I don’t like that. So, how much did you pay?”

“3000.”

_What the fuck?_

“You paid 3000? That’s double what everyone else has paid, and almost quadruple what you _should_ be paying. Why would you pay so much, but never complain?”

The man looked tired now. He looked older than he had when Yoongi walked in. He was suddenly very sure he would get the answers he was looking for soon.

“Honey, could you come out here please?”

Looking at the door to the backroom again, Yoongi saw a young woman walkout. She was young, high school age, and gorgeous. Thin with pale skin, big eyes, and long dark hair, she fulfilled the stereotypical beauty scorecard out to perfection. Yoongi felt sick to his stomach.

“This is my daughter. She’s 18. She’s going to Seoul University next year.”

“Congratulations. That’s a good school.”

“Thank you.”

She had a nice voice too. Yoongi wondered if she had been conjured from a painting.

“M-my daughter is beautiful.”

“Yes, she is. I don’t understand what this has to do with your payments.”

But he did. Yoongi knew.

“Last year, the man who usually took care of collections stopped coming. In his place, three young men would come. About your age, I suppose. When they did, the fees went up. They are aggressive and violent, so we paid. We did what we were told. But, about six months ago, my daughter came home from school. They– the leader decided he wanted to– to date her. They followed her around, harassed her. I agreed to pay double the amount so they would stop. So, I did. I did for six months!”

The man was breathing heavily now. He was upset. Yoongi couldn’t blame him. He watched as the man’s daughter touched his shoulder and checked to see if he was okay. Taking the chance to look back at Kihyun, he noticed the man looked sick. _So, he knows where this is going too_.

“Did they hurt your daughter?”

“No, they tired, but they didn’t hurt me. I was lucky.” She answered for herself.

“I won’t force you, but if you can tell me what happened? I’m guessing it was a month ago?”

“Yes, a month ago, I turned 18. I guess, he- his name is Seolwoo if that helps, decided he had waited long enough. He cornered me when I was coming home from the grocery store. I don’t know what he wanted but he was touching me and trying to get me to get into his car. I screamed and my neighbour ran out and took me home.”

Kihyun made a noise of disgust behind him. Yoongi couldn’t agree more. He knew his family did shitty things. They were criminals after all, but he had always believed in there being a line that should never be crossed. Several things were on it. Sexual assault was one of them. His mother had ensured that any member of their organization charged or suspected of sexual assault would be hung out to dry, either by them or the police. She had never talked about why she was so adamant, but his father had supported her and Yoongi agreed, so he had never questioned it. That rule was long-standing, and Yoongi was seeing red at the thought of some asshole violating both his mother’s legacy and this young girl’s space.

Glancing at Kihyun, Yoongi issues a simple order, “find them.” Turning back to the man and his daughter, Yoongi bowed deeply and apologized, “I get that you don’t trust me, or my family. But believe me when I say we were unaware of the situation and it will never happen again.”

The man looked suspicious, looking Yoongi up and down, as if appraising him. His daughter smiled, wide and true. She was no older than his own students. Than Jungkook. She really was beautiful and it hurt Yoongi to think she had likely regretted that when confronted with those goons. Finally, the man nodded, as if accepting what Yoongi had to offer and escorted his daughter into the back room. Yoongi was slightly amused that he had been dismissed by him, despite the obvious power dynamic. _I knew I liked him_.

Leaving the shop, Yoongi joined Kihyun in the car. He was frantically tapping on his ever-present iPad, doing what Yoongi assumed to be what he had asked.

“When I said I wanted him out, I lied. I want him gone, permanently. His goons too.”

“Done”

It was rare that Kihyun didn’t argue with him. His whole job was to update Yoongi on current events in the family and keep him in check. Basically, he was a glorified assistant and Yoongi had no idea what he would do without him. For Kihyun to not argue against violence was unheard of. He disliked it by nature, which is why he was so good at his job. Calm minds prevail and all that.

“I also have a plan for restructuring this area. I’ll run it by my father first though.”

“I knew you would. You always have a plan.”

“That I do.”

Despite his confidence, Yoongi didn’t feel that way. If he always had a plan, he wouldn’t be the heir to the family, Jungkook wouldn’t have discovered his secret, and he wouldn’t be dreading the family meeting tonight. Yoongi didn’t always have a plan, he was just good at fixing things that other people broke.

* * *

Jungkook had quickly shifted from hurt to _fucking pissed_. He was not just mad at Min _freaking_ Yoongi, but also his classmates. His teacher had just up and left without a word after promising to explain everything and his classmates didn’t even seem to care he was gone. His friends didn’t understand why he was so upset so they just teased him, saying he had a crush on the teacher. _As if_.

Jungkook was aware he regarded his teacher with a certain level of, shall we say _respect_, but it wasn’t romantic. He just respected the confidence he had exuded when talking about music, the care he had shown when working with struggling students, and the way he had helped Jungkook and his mother escape his father. He liked Mr. Kim, regardless of what name the man went by.

Determined to find the truth, Jungkook had tried to get back into the Lux on Friday but had been stopped at the door by a bouncer who had his picture. Jungkook knew that had been his teacher’s doing, how else would they get his school picture? He wouldn’t lie and say that hadn’t hurt him. He could see that Min Yoongi was determined to keep Jungkook away, to not tell him anything, but Jungkook would not be dissuaded. He had never failed at anything in his life and he wasn’t about to start now.

* * *

On the list of things Yoongi hated, meetings with his father and the family heads were probably at the top of the list. As the head family, the Mins oversaw 16 other families, all scattered around Korea with a few setting up shop in other countries to keep supply lines open. It was rare for them all to meet since travel and timing was always an issue. Yoongi knew it would happen sooner rather than later, since he needed to be reintroduced as the heir, but he had been putting it off, claiming he needed to solidify his position. Truth be told, he just hated crowds. Especially crowds that would be judging him, comparing him to his father, his brother, _his mother_.

Meetings between the two top families, however, were incredibly common. Min Kyungho and Kim Woojin met often, sometimes for business, other times just as friends. They had grown up together with Kim Joonwoo and had spent their formative years attached at the hip, just as Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon had. If there was something his family did right, Yoongi supposed, it was inspiring long-held friendships. Often, since taking on the position of heir, Yoongi had been forced to attend their “meetings.” Regardless of the topic discussed, Yoongi hated them. There was always an underlying tension of superior to subordinate that made him uneasy, since he was both above and below Kim Woojin at the same time. It only intensified with every family head added to the mix.

Yoongi was an old hand though, while other men would crumble under their unease, he wrapped it around himself like a protective layer and used it to his advantage. He used it to bolster his confidence and embolden his words. So far, it had worked.

Using the same technique now, Yoongi straightened his shoulders and smoothed out his suit jacket. He was standing outside the door that led to the meeting. He was the last to arrive, so he knew everyone was waiting on him. The ultimate power move. Kihyun waited silently beside him, familiar with the process Yoongi took to get into the right mindset. He cracked his neck and glanced at his ever-suffering assistant.

“Always have to make an entrance, don’t you Yoongi-ah?”

“What do I have, if not the ability to make a kick-ass entrance?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Friends and family that love you. Money. Power. A fulfilling job. You know, the usual.”

Rolling his eyes, Yoongi gestured to the door, “Alright, alright. I get it. Let’s get this over with.”

Setting his face into an impassive mask, Yoongi stood back as the double doors opened, announcing his arrival. Inside the room, all five men looked up at him from where they sat. He saw his father sitting in the middle, with a seat open to his right. To his left, Kim Woojin sat, sipping a glass of dark liquor. Beside him sat Seokjin, looking as beautiful and poised as ever. Across from them sat Kim Joonwoo with Namjoon sitting off to the side, almost in-between the two sides. Yoongi thought that position was entirely purposeful on Namjoon’s part, since he had always made his opinions on the previous actions of his father abundantly clear. Sensing the palpable tension in the room, Yoongi felt his trademark smirk overtake his face. Walking to take his seat beside his father, Yoongi apologized without an ounce of sincerity.

“Sorry for the wait gentlemen, business calls.”

Maybe this meeting would be fun after all.

“Ah, Yoongi-ah, welcome! Don’t worry about the time, we were just having a drink and catching up. It’s been too long since I’ve seen my nephew and Namjoon-ah.”

Yoongi smiled and sat beside his father. He had his politician voice on, which meant he was irritated by something. Judging by the expression on Joonwoo’s face, he was the cause. Yoongi wondering idly what had happened before he came in before mentally shrugging it off and getting comfortable.

“What kept you so late, Yoongi-ah?” His uncle asked.

“Oh, I had to do a sector review. We had a report of abuse and overcharging so I went to investigate.”

He heard Joonwoo scoff and turned his eyes to the man. His stare must have held something in it because the older man tensed and looked away.

“Yes, that was today. How did it go? Midaswell update us before we get down to business.”

His father turned his attention to Yoongi. The gleam in his father’s eye suggested he was delaying on purpose. Yoongi smirked. No one would ever claim he and his father had different senses of humour.

“Well, the place is a mess. It was clear no one had actually been present in a while. Most households were paying double their fee just to keep some hired goons at bay.”

“Ah, so that’s why they complained.” His father concluded.

“No, they complained because one of the goons tried to rape a young woman who lives there.”

He felt rather than saw his father’s demeanour shift. He hadn’t been wrong when he had assumed his father would be angry when he heard the story. He was suddenly very glad he had handled the situation the way he had.

“Excuse me?”

“The leader of the goons tried to force himself on a young girl from the neighbourhood. Turns out her father had been paying 3000 a month for the past half-year just to keep them away from her. When she turned 18, they changed their minds. She’s okay, they never actually touched her, but not for a lack of trying.”

“3000? Where did someone from that neighbourhood get that kind of money!?” Seokjin jumped in. Yoongi had briefed him of the situation the night before, so he knew more than the others.

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask. Either way, I’m in the process of dealing with it. The three goons responsible have already been removed. Kihyun-ah is still tracking down the sector head. He drained his accounts and fled after I questioned him, so he’s in the wind.”

“They better be dead, Yoongi-ah. You know we have a no-tolerance policy.” His father’s voice cut in.

“They are. Warnings have also been issued to every sector in Seoul, just as a reminder.”

“Good. What will be done with the sector now?”

“I had a plan for that, actually. It comes in two steps. The first, I am cancelling all fee payment for the sector until their overpayment is wiped clean.”

“You can’t give a whole sector free protection for a year, don’t be stupid.” Joonwoo admonished.

“It’s not free. They paid for it. If fact, they paid for protection we didn’t give them.” Yoongi returned with narrow eyes. He really didn’t like that man.

“You said there are two parts?” His uncle asked.

“Yes, the second is replacing the sector head. I’m going to give the position to that girl’s father. He defended his daughter, the neighbourhood respects him enough to file complaints on his behalf despite their own fears, and he called me out to my face when he thought he was being misled. He’d make a great leader.”

Scoffing again, Joonwoo shook his head, “You make too many decisions based on emotion.”

“As if you don’t. Greed and pride come from emotions as well.”

The room fell silent at that. The already high tension rising to the point that the room was suffocating. In any other situation, Yoongi would likely have had a panic attack, but his anger and resentment kept him grounded. _Thank god for that_.

“Your plan is good, Yoongi. I approve. Though I’m sure you knew I would.”

“Yes, father.”

Yoongi nodded to Kihyun, signaling him that he could start preparations. His assistant drifted off to the side and opened his iPad. _He really never leaves home without it. It’s kinda impressive. I can’t even remember to wear my contacts and I need them to see. _

“Now, onto the purpose of this meeting. Joonwoo-ah, you requested it, so explain your purpose.”

Sitting up straighter, Joonwoo trained his eyes on Kyungho and held eye contact, “I feel that my family has been punished enough for the mistakes of the past and I want to begin efforts to repair the damage we have suffered over the past few years.”

It was Yoongi’s turn to scoff. He slouched into his chair and rested his head on his hand. He knew he was being disrespectful, but the audacity of this man brought out his rebellious teenage side. He looked at his uncle and cousin and watched them tense noticeably. Namjoon was no better, wincing at his father’s words.

“You think nearly 7 years is enough punishment for murdering my wife?”

Wincing himself, Joonwoo responded, “It was not intended and you know it. I think _my family_ has suffered enough for an _accident_.”

“An accident caused by your greed and pride, as Yoongi-ah has said.”

Joonwoo made eye contact with Yoongi at that, and Yoongi made sure he could read the contempt in his face and eyes.

“But Namjoon-ah isn’t responsible for that and you are harming his inheritance.”

Yoongi had to prevent himself from smiling. _Bingo_. That’s what he wanted. Looking over at Kihyun, he could see his assistant smirk and shake his head. Yoongi had laid out his plan on the way here and Kihyun knew the man had just walked right into his own demise.

“That is true. Namjoon-ah will inherit a company and family a fraction as powerful as it was before, but that is your own doing Joonwoo-ah, not mine.”

“But it is yours! You are the one controlling contracts and cutting us from negotiations. You can stop all that.”

“You are right. I can. But I won’t.”

Abruptly standing up, Joonwoo was red in the face. His anger was palpable. Namjoon looked up at his father with a disinterested look on his face. Yoongi could tell power meant nothing to Namjoon. The idea that this was for him was a façade and Namjoon wasn’t bothering to keep it up. Kyungho could see that and had no intention of pretending otherwise.

Watching the scene play out, Yoongi bided his time. He knew his father would turn to him, he always did. When that time came, he would complete his plan and remove one more irritation from his life.

“Woojin-ah, you can’t support this! You know how much my family has suffered.”

Woojin visibly flinched at that then took a long drink of his liquor. Seokjin reached out to comfort his father all the while glaring at the head of the second Kim family.

“You forget that Yejin-ah was my aunt. My father’s sister. You have no allies here.”

Yoongi smiled now. He couldn’t help it. He loved Seokjin, he really did. The man was soft all around. Beautiful, caring, and attentive, but a knife to the back if you crossed him. Yoongi loved that.

“Enough. This is getting us nowhere. Yoongi-ah? I want your opinion. As Namjoon-ah will inherit his father’s legacy, you will inherit mine. This decision will affect you more than me, so I want to hear your opinion.”

_Right on schedule_.

“I have several opinions. The first is that he should never have been forgiven for causing mother’s death. But we can’t change that now. Since he was forgiven, it doesn’t make sense to punish him further, so I suggest we stop blocking the second Kim family from making deals and begin to include them more actively, as we did before. The ongoing feud has caused tension within the other 14 families and we should end it.”

“WHAT?!” Woojin exclaimed.

Seokjin remained silent, having been briefed prior to the meeting. Namjoon narrowed his eyes, but waited. Joonwoo looked shocked but pleased, satisfied he had gotten what he wanted. His father looked at him and tilted his head.

“I’m assuming there is a catch?”

“Hmmm? Oh, yes. I refuse to reinstate the second Kim family while Kim Joonwoo-ssi remains the head of the family.”

“YOU LITTLE BASTARD.” Joonwoo jumped up again, ready to attack Yoongi, he was sure.

Seokjin and Namjoon sported matching smiles of satisfaction while Kyungho and Woojin looked surprised.

“What do you suggest then?” Woojin asked.

“Well, since Kim Joonwoo-ssi is primarily concerned with what Namjoon-ah will inherit, _his legacy_, I suggest that Namjoon-ah take over from his father. That is, if Kim Joonwoo-ssi is really concerned with inheritance rather than power.”

_Got you, you bastard. You said it was about Namjoon-ah so now you can’t back out without showing you were lying_.

“I– I would love for Namjoon-ah to take over, but he’s just not ready. Not yet.”

“I will accept you working in an advisory capacity, but all final decisions will be made by Namjoon-ah and okay’d by the Min family until he is deemed ‘ready.’”

_Fucking try me. I am smarter than you._

Silence spread through the room. Yoongi knew he had won. His father knew it too. So did his uncle and cousin. Even Namjoon looked satisfied. The only person who hadn’t grasped it yet was Joonwoo. He looked like he was frantically thinking of a way to get out of what he had just done. He was stuck in between a rock and a hard place though. Either he maintained his position, his family kept diminishing, and he was outed as a liar, or he lost his position to his own son. Yoongi waited for the inevitable realization. He knew what the man would choose. Though Yoongi hated him, he was aware he wasn’t a bad man, not really. He did love his son. He did feel bad for what he had done to Yoongi’s mother, they had grown up together too. Yoongi couldn’t bring himself to feel bad though. Maybe with more time. But it wouldn’t be today.

Joonwoo’s shoulders slumped and he leaned back in his chair.

“Alright, I accept. Namjoon-ah needs training though. As do you and Seokjin-ah. I suggest a trial of sorts. You three will be in charge of your own sectors and your performance will decide if you three are truly ready to take over. If Namjoon-ah can prove himself there, I will gladly hand over the reins. I’m sure Kyungho-ah and Woojin-ah will agree.”

_What? What the fuck? What is this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to emphasize Yoongi's feelings about being the heir. It's not that he dislikes crime or violence, it's that he wanted to do something different professionally. He was not driven away from the family due to moral differences and I wanted to make that clear!
> 
> Also, introducing the fathers! How did you like them?
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	3. Calling Min Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min Yoongi takes charge.
> 
> Jungkook finds his target and decides what he wants.

Very few things blind sighted Yoongi. He was a man with a plan. Always. He thought 12 steps again regarding anything related to his position within the family. He had too. Right now, though, Yoongi was in shock. Yoongi hadn’t planned for this. He had not expected Joonwoo to agree so readily and propose an idea _that made sense_. He looked at his father and uncle and saw them nodding. _Fuck_. Seokjin and Namjoon looked equally surprised. He looked at his father again. _Fucker played me_. Neither his father nor uncle looked surprised. _They expected this. They fucking planned it_. It had never occurred to him that their fathers would team up to enact a plan against him. He had walked right into their trap, just as he had had Joonwoo do. _I really am my father’s son_.

Kyungho responded to Joonwoo, as everyone knew he would.

“I do agree. A trial. To see how good our heirs really are. Woojin-ah? Do you agree?”

“I do. It’s a good idea. They are getting to the age where they should take on more responsibility so this is a good way to transition.”

_Mother fuckers. This was their plan from the fucking start. I’m going to lose it._

“Perfect. We are agreed then.”

So, a plan was set. Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon would have a year to prove themselves. Seoul would be divided into three sectors, one for each boy. They would control and monitor their own sectors while working together and interacting with other families and businesses as needed. Essentially, they would be controlling a smaller version of their family branch. If, after a year, they had failed, they would not inherit. Simple as that. It was now do or die.

The sectors had already been decided, the terms to the contract pre-established. This all confirmed Yoongi’s suspicions they had planned this well in advance.

Suddenly, Yoongi felt pressure build in his stomach. He hadn’t wanted the job. He hadn’t wanted to inherit at all. But he’d be damned if someone was going to take it away from him. It was _his_ now and no one could take that away from him.

Yoongi stood outside his father’s compound, smoking his last cigarette. He felt Seokjin walk up behind him.

“I thought you quit.”

“I did. But I always have one for emergencies. This felt like a fucking emergency. They fucking planned this, hyung. They played us like a fucking fiddle.”

“I know.”

“Why organize the meeting? Why not just tell us they wanted a trial? What the fuck is the purpose?”

“To get you riled up, I’m sure. Also, I’m going to ignore all the language you just threw around because I know you’re upset. Just know that I noticed.”

“Why rile me up?” Yoongi made sure to leave the cursing out that time.

“Because you would have walked out of a trial before. We both know you don’t want this life Yoonie. Or you didn’t. Not until they told you they would take it away if you weren’t good enough.”

Smoking his cigarette silently, Yoongi contemplated what Seokjin had said. It made sense. He would have refused any trial before. Hell, even earlier today he would have laughed if someone had suggested it. But now he was pissed and that meant he would win.

“For what it’s worth, I agree with Jin-hyung. My father looked incredibly satisfied after that meeting. There is no way he didn’t know what was going to happen going in.”

“Fuckers.”

“Yup.” Namjoon agreed.

“Let’s prove them wrong.” Seokjin declared.

“What?” “How?” Namjoon and Yoongi said at the same time.

“They think we won’t work together. That we’ll fight and cause problems. Fuck that. Let’s prove them wrong. I have a house, it’s basically in the centre of the three sectors. If we live there, together, we can control our areas with ease and have each other as backup.”

“We’ve barely talked in the last decade and you want to live together?”

“That’s my point. They don’t think we’re friends anymore. That we will cause tension between the three leading families when we inherit. We have to prove we aren’t like that. That we aren’t like _them_.” Seokjin stressed.

Yoongi stood by silently, watching the pair argue. They fell back into old routines easily, he noted. Drifting close, leaning into each other. Even though they were arguing now, they were closer than they needed to be. Yoongi wondered if they noticed. Probably not. While they jabbed back and forth, Yoongi thought over Seokjin’s proposal.

He liked to have his own space. He liked peace and quiet. But, he also liked winning. Seokjin and Namjoon had more experience in the family than he did since he had left for 5 years, but he had more experience with actual day to day planning since his father had left much of that to him. Together, they would make a great team. He knew Seokjin was right, he just didn’t know if he wanted to give up his privacy for it.

_Fuck it. I won’t lose_.

“Let’s do it.”

Both boys looked at Yoongi, surprised. He was the last one they expected to agree first. Even as a child, he had always liked his alone time. Sometimes he would suggest hide and seek just so he could hide somewhere alone for a few hours while people searched for him. Yoongi did not do groups or people, and especially not roommates. _Things change_, Seokjin thought, and smiled.

“Great! We’ll organize a move-in date and everything ASAP.”

Sighing, Namjoon nodded, “Fine, I’ve been meaning to move out of my father’s anyway.”

Clapping, Seokjin smiled wide, “perfect! I have some recipes I wanted to try out and you guys will be the perfect guinea pigs!”

“Fuck.” Yoongi already regretted his decision.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks and Jungkook had still made no headway. He still had that stupid substitute, who he was sure was really nice but he couldn’t care less about her since she wasn’t Mr. Kim. He still couldn’t get into the club. The administration office wouldn’t tell him anything, even when he said he wanted to send a gift. Jungkook had even tracked down an honest to god phone book, hoping to find his teacher’s phone number, but he had no luck.

He was running out of ideas, which is why he had been camped outside of Lux for the past three nights. The original encounter had happened on a Thursday, so Jungkook had gone back on the same day and watched the door. Then he had gone back Friday just in case. It was now Saturday and he found himself back again. He was less than 5 feet from the bouncer, staring blankly, unwilling to leave but unsure what to do. He knew he couldn’t get in but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. So, he waited. He waited until the line dwindled and the bouncer got bored, finally spotting him off to the side.

The bouncer recognized him immediately. _That damn picture_. He walked over to Jungkook, ready to send him on his way.

“Kid, you need to go home. I don’t know why you keep coming here, but you aren’t getting in.”

“Please, you don’t understand! I _need_ to get in. You can watch me! I won’t drink or anything. I just need to see if someone is there!”

“No one you know is in that club, kid. You would have seen them come in.”

“There’s a back door! I know there is! Please.”

“No, go home.”

“I won’t! I need to see Mr. Kim!”

“Mr. Kim?” A new voice asked.

Jungkook whipped around to see the most beautiful man he had ever seen standing behind him. He was tall with dyed blonde hair, blue contacts in, and full lips. His cheekbones were high and he was dressed in a way that accentuated his build and height. _Holy fuck_.

“Y– yes. Mr. Kim. My teacher. I need to see him.”

The man looked surprised, but his expression was soft. He regarded Jungkook slowly, looking him up and down. Jungkook suddenly felt embarrassed, he was just wearing jeans and a white shirt. Nothing fancy. At least his shoes were expensive. A gift from Bambam and Yugyeom for last Christmas. They had surprised him with after they had seen him staring at them in the window of a shop.

“What’s your name?”

“Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up, disappearing underneath his hair. _Why does he look so surprised?_ He reached out his hand and waited for Jungkook to shake it.

“I’m Kim Seokjin, but you can just call me Jin. Everyone does.”

_Kim fucking Seokjin. Holy fuck. He’s a crime boss too. Or like second crime boss? How does that work. Whatever. He knows where Mr. Kim is!_

“You’re Jin-hyung! You can take me to see Mr. Kim, or Min Yoongi-ssi. Whatever. _Please_.”

Looking behind Jungkook, Seokjin nodded to the bouncer, “Let him in. He’s coming with me.”

“I’m under orders from Mr. Min to not allow this boy in.”

“And now I’m telling you otherwise.” Seokjin held the man’s eyes before raising an eyebrow.

After a few seconds, the bouncer bowed and lifted the rope, allowing the two boys entrance.

“Wow, the ultimate power move. That was cool. He, like, respected your authority.”

“He shouldn’t have,” Seokjin said, slightly upset.

“What? Why not? Aren’t you, like, the head honcho of your family?”

“Kinda. I’m an heir. But that’s not the point. My family is below Yoonie’s. That bouncer should never have allowed my order to override the order of a Min. He will likely be fired for it. That is, unless, Yoonie is happy to see you. I guess we’ll see. Follow me.”

Jungkook tensed and followed behind Seokjin. He had never planned on what to do if he got in. He had been driven by a desire to simply find Yoongi, it never occurred to him to plan what he would say if he actually did. That is probably why the first words out of his mouth were less than ideal.

“What the _actual _fuck, Mr. Kim? Who promises to explain something then _literally drops off the face of the earth_? Shitty thing to do.” Jungkook stood there, hands on his hips, with a pissed-off expression on his face that he knew made it look like he was going to cry. He didn’t care.

Yoongi choked on his drink upon hearing Jungkook’s voice. _How the fuck does this kid keep getting in here?_ Looking up to see an angry-looking Jungkook and a sheepish Seokjin, he knew the answer to his question. _Figures he’d have a soft spot for the kid_.

“You know that’s not my name Jungkook-ah.”

“No, I don’t, because you haven’t explained _shit_ to me. Despite the fact you promised to explain.”

“I never promised. I never said anything, you assumed.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I apologize for _trusting my teacher_.”

At that, the two men sitting off to the left of Yoongi started to laugh. Full body laugh. One even curled up into his knees and covered his face, looking desperately at his teacher as he tried to calm himself. He recognized the one laughing quietly, he was the bodyguard looking guy from a few weeks ago, Kihyun or something. The other one was new, but Jungkook had seen his photo. Kim Namjoon. Heir of the Kim family. _Or one of them, that shit is confusing, I don’t know how they deal with it_. As he watched the two laugh, Seokjin made his way to his seat on Yoongi’s right, relaxing with a small smile on his face as we waited for the next outburst.

“I’m sorry Yoongi-hyung, but – I’ve never – _no one_ talks to you like that. Oh my god.” Namjoon said through his laughter.

_Oh. Right. I guess it’s not a good idea to yell at a mob boss. He’s probably killed people._

“Since he often hits me with chalkboard erasers, I think I’ve earned the right.”

“Wait, chalkboard? What backward ass school do you go to that they still use chalkboards?” Namjoon looked confused, his laughter pausing for a second.

“Jungkook-ah, shut the fuck up, right now.” Yoongi looked embarrassed.

_Not today fucker._

“We don’t. Mr. Kim brings his own_ personal_ chalkboard to write on because ‘that’s how he learned.’” He says the last part with air quotations.

Now everyone is laughing, looking at Yoongi like this is the best thing they’ve heard all year. Yoongi himself looks like he’s alternating between murdering Jungkook and dying from the embarrassment.

“Oh god, Yoonie you’re such a _snob_. I can’t. I love this kid.” Seokjin finally said when he had calmed down.

“Okay, if you are all done poking fun at me, I’d like to know what _the fuck_ Jungkook-ah is doing here and why you thought it would be a good idea to bring an underage _high schooler_ into my club? Eh, hyung?”

“Because he begged me.”

“What?”

“I said, he begged. I brought him in because he begged. You abandoned him without an explanation Yoonie. I think he deserves that.”

Jungkook decided he liked Seokjin. He seemed to have empathy for the situation, even if it didn’t involve him.

Yoongi rubbed his hands over his face and back through his hair, sighing all the while.

“Okay, fine. Sit, kid. It’s awkward with you just standing there staring at us.”

So, Jungkook sat. His back was ridged and his knees were pressed together. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Yoongi was sprawled out, leaning on the arm of the chair with his head in his hand. He looked much as he did when at school. Tired.

“Go ahead. Ask what you want to know.” Yoongi prompted.

“You’re a criminal.”

“This is the second time you’ve given a statement instead of a question.”

“_Are_ you a criminal?”

“Depends. I’ve never been arrested or investigated.”

“That’s a yes. Do kill people?

“Generally, no.”

“Do you _have _people killed.”

“Sometimes.”

“Why not my dad?”

Namjoon’s eyebrows shot up at that. He was not aware of the interaction between Yoongi and Jungkook’s father. Seokjin, however, didn’t look surprised at all. He had known. He had even helped since his active family connections gave Yoongi an advantage when threatening the man.

“Because he only hit you once.”

That answer surprised Jungkook. It had not occurred to him that Yoongi would have killed his father if he knew more about the situation. Jungkook wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell him or not. That inner conflict gave rise to his next question.

“Why are – _were_ – you my music teacher?”

“Because I wanted to teach music.”

“So it was like, a side job, for your own entertainment.”

Hurt flashed across Yoongi’s face at that, “No, it was my only job for years. The situation in my family changed and I was forced to come back and assume my current position. That was 6 months ago.”

“Oh.”

Jungkook thought back over the last semester. His teacher had looked more tired. He had been more snappish and less prepared for class. Jungkook had assumed he was dating. He never would have guessed it was because his beloved music teacher was out assaulting people or something.

“Who are these people?” Jungkook gestured to the three men seated around Yoongi.

“Family life is complicated. Jin-hyung is my cousin, Namjoon-ah is a long-time friend. Kihyun-ah is my long-suffering secretary.”

“Assistant.”

“Sorry, assistant.”

That didn’t really answer his question, but Jungkook assumed Yoongi didn’t really want to get into complex family dynamics. Jungkook hesitated to ask the last question. It was the only one he really cared about.

“Are– are you ever coming back?”

He felt small. He knew he had folded into himself when he asked, but he couldn’t help it. He was subconsciously defending himself from a negative answer.

“I don’t think I can, Jungkook-ah.”

Snapping his head up, Jungkook protested, “Of course you can! I’m the only one that knows! I didn’t tell Bambam-ah and Yugyeom-ah. There’s no reason for you not to come back! I’m sorry I showed up here and ruined everything. Just forget I know! It will be okay. No one knows. Please!”

Yoongi was looking at him with soft eyes again. It was the same look he had gotten before Yoongi disappeared the last time.

“Yoonie, why don’t you go back? You were only going to finish the semester anyway. What’s the difference?” Seokjin commented, feeling sorry for the younger boy sitting across from him.

“You were going to quit?” Jungkook interjected.

“Yes, leading a double life is exhausting and running the many legitimate businesses my family owns takes a lot of time.”

“Why not quit right away?”

Yoongi rubbed behind his ear. He looked embarrassed again, “Uh, well, your year was the first time I taught my own class. Like, as a full teacher. I wanted to watch my first class graduate before I left.”

_Oh. _

Jungkook had forgotten how caring and invested in his students his teacher was. While dealing with the reality of him being a crime boss, he had overlooked that.

“So, you’re leaving anyway.”

“Yes.”

“Then you have to come back! The semester ends in a few months. You have to see me graduate. Not like either of my parents will be there.”

Yoongi could feel Namjoon and Seokjin looking at him. They knew he had a tendency to parent the younger people around him. He couldn’t help it, he just wanted those around him to have their best life. If they weren’t getting that at home, he took it upon himself to offer what he could. The two boys had known him for many years and recognized that he cared about the teenager sitting across from him. The fact he had intervened with his family situation and that he had not had the boy dragged out of the club showed that.

“Jungkook-ah, it’s not that simple.”

“Yes, it is! You are the only one making it complicated. Why are you being like this? Do you not care about our class anymore?”

Jungkook knew he was being a brat, but he could feel he was close to getting Yoongi to cave. Seokjin was already on his side, he just needed one last push. 

“You know that’s not– ”

“Oh, just go back, hyung. 2 months won’t change anything. We have a full year anyway.”

Surprised, Yoongi looked at Namjoon. He had not expected him to suggest his return. Yoongi knew Namjoon had _feelings_ about Yoongi teaching teenagers and punishing them while he ran around breaking the law at night. Namjoon didn’t like a hypocrite and he felt Yoongi was being one. But now he was advising him to return. Noticing the way Namjoon looked at Jungkook and seeing the same expression on Seokjin’s face, Yoongi realized the two men _liked_ _Jungkook_. In less than an hour, the two men had done exactly what Yoongi had, decided it was their responsibility to protect and help him. Yoongi wondered what it was about the teenager that brought out such a strong protective instinct in career criminals. _Probably his eyes, they’re too innocent. _

Realizing he was outmatched, Yoongi sighed, “Fine, I’ll talk to administration about coming back. I’m not promising anything though.”

He really did want to finish his last semester. He had been feeling bad about disappearing and a little robbed since he had been forced to leave once Jungkook found out. He supposed as long as he had the support of Seokjin and Namjoon, and Jungkook promised not to say anything, it would be okay.

“Awesome! It will be great Mr. Kim. I promise no one will know what I do!”

“I’ll remember that.” Standing up, Yoongi gestured for Jungkook to stand as well, “It’s time for you to go, you’re still underage after all.”

“Aweee, it’s Saturday. Be nice, hyung.”

“HYUNG!? Who the hell… I am still your teacher.”

Jungkook snickered, “Thought I would give it a try since Kim Namjoon-ssi calls you hyung.”

“The disrespect.”

Patting his shoulder, Yoongi pulled Jungkook up, “Alright, seriously, let’s… What the fuck is your cousin doing here Jin-hyung?”

“What?”

Seokjin looked up and over the bars of the VIP section. He didn’t see anything suspicious.

“Your cousin. Choi Eunae-noona.”

“She shouldn’t be here. She inherited the Choi branch a few years ago and they don’t have any business in Seoul.” Seokjin was clearly confused.

“Well, she is.” Yoongi hissed back, “fuck, she’s coming over here. Jungkook-ah, put on Namjoon-ah’s jacket and stand behind me to the right. Don’t speak. Don’t do anything. Keep your face blank, okay?”

Shrugging on the slightly too long jacket, Jungkook nodded. He didn’t know what was going on but he could tell his teacher was worried. He took his position behind Yoongi and waited. He saw an older, elegant looking woman walk gracefully up to the VIP section. She was perhaps 30, with long red-brown hair, cat-like eyes accentuated with heavy makeup, and a small nose. She was pouting as she looked at the men gathered in the VIP section.

“You don’t call. You don’t write. Here I find the old boys club hanging out in a bar together. Typical.”

“Noona, good to see you. The old boys club is our dads and you know it.”

“Ah, maybe, but you three were always a budget imitation of them.”

Jungkook saw Yoongi tense, but he smiled anyway.

“Newer doesn’t necessarily mean lower quality, you should know that.”

The woman laughed, the tension suddenly leaving the area, “Oh, I missed you, Yoonie! Events are so boring now. I’m so glad you’re back.”

She made eye contact with Jungkook briefly, but dismissed him quickly. _She thinks I’m the help. _Jungkook was amazed at how easily Yoongi had made him virtually invisible.

His new-found position allowed him to observe the group without interference, what he had intended to do the first time he heard of Min Yoongi and his family. He saw the ease the 5 had with each other, even Kihyun, who was technically just “the help” like he was currently pretending to be. Yoongi had said they had grown up together and it showed in their interactions. They were clearly close, moving together without words and answering each other’s actions and feelings without thought. He saw Yoongi move his hand a little and Seokjin pass him a bottle of water without speaking. Yoongi had said he wasn’t in charge until 6 months ago, but they all still clearly knew each other’s little habits and signals.

Jungkook had always dreamed of having something like that. He was close to Bambam and Yugyeom but the two were closer with each other than with him. He had always been slightly removed. He had always thought his family had something to do with it. Though they never said anything, Bambam and Yugyeom came from good, middle-class homes. The fact they befriended Jungkook at all was surprising to him to this day. Jungkook had hoped to find what Yoongi clearly had. Even with the newcomer, Seokjin’s cousin, the movements were easy and casual. The conversation flowed easily and it was filled with laughter and smiles. Even if Yoongi didn’t want her to know who Jungkook was, he seemed completely comfortable with her.

His chest started to hurt as he watched them talk and laugh, reminiscing about old times and their childhoods. He had to restrain himself from rubbing the pain away. He wanted that. He wanted _this_.

Watching Choi Eunae finally leave over an hour later, Yoongi felt his whole body relax. He had panicked when he saw his noona coming up to him. She was lovely, but a snake. If she sensed weakness, any weakness, she would pounce. Her only goal in life was to advance her family’s position and she’d take anyone out to do it. It didn’t matter that she cared for Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon. If they were in her way and she could climb over top of them, she would. Yoongi recognized that, and as much as he respected her tenacity, he wouldn’t let her try and use Jungkook as a way to get to him or the other two boys.

Yoongi turned back to Jungkook to see if he was okay. More than an hour had passed since he had felt Jungkook move or heard him make a sound, so he was a little concerned. He saw that the boy was standing still, spaced out, staring at a spot on the floor. He did that a lot. Yoongi often wondered what could possibly be going on in his mind to create such a blank expression. He had been too afraid to ask, honestly.

“Jungkook-ah, I’m sorry about that, let’s get you home now.”

“I want in.”

“What?” _No, god no. _

“I said, I want in. I want to join. How do I do that? How do I work with you? For you?”

_No no no no no. Fuck, this is exactly what you didn’t want. Why weren’t you quick enough?_

“Jungkook-ah, it’s not that simple. You can’t just – you can’t just join _a gang_.”

“Why not? I know the head. Hell, I know 3 of them.”

“That’s not how it works.”

  
“Then tell me how it _does _work.”

“No.”

“Then I’ll find a way. I’m sure there are people in my neighbourhood who work for you. It’s low income, so I bet there are a few.”

Yoongi knew for a fact there were 8 Min family members in Jungkook’s neighbourhood. There were also 3 from the first Kim branch and 4 from the second Kim branch. Those connections are how Yoongi was able to dig up dirt on Jungkook’s father. It’s why he had to involve Seokjin in the first place, a former heir can’t ask a current member for intel, but their boss could.

Yoongi felt sick to his stomach. This situation was the exact thing he wanted to avoid. He could see the fire in Jungkook’s eyes and knew the boy would not be dissuaded. The thought of Jungkook jumping in at the bottom level, working the streets where violence and arrest were a constant risk made Yoongi want to throw up.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. How the fuck did I let this happen?_

He wanted to blame Seokjin since he was the one who let him into the club, but he knew it was his fault. He should have left the school when he took on the position of heir. He should never have let Jungkook grow attached to him and he sure as hell never should have let him see the possible positive side of organized crime, the family that comes with it.

_I’m going to regret this_.

“You are not entering my family, or any family. You forget I ultimately control them all.”

“You can’t just– ”

  
“I’m not finished. I’ll make you a deal. If you still want to join after graduation, we’ll talk again. But you have to graduate, with honours, and apply for university, just in case you change your mind. Deal?”

“I can’t afford the university application fees, you know that.”

“I’ll cover them. Do we have a deal?”

Jungkook looked displeased, but nodded.

“This deal only stands if you graduate with honours and put serious effort into your university applications. If I feel like you’re not putting in your full effort, the deal is off.”

“I understand, Mr. Kim.”

“Kihyun-ah? Kindly drive Jungkook-ah home. He tends to wander.”

“Of course. Jungkook-ssi, if you’ll come with me.”

Watching the young boy leave with a slight bounce in his step, clearly pleased with the prospect of joining the mob of all things, and Yoongi couldn’t help but feel a touch defeated. This is not how he wanted the night to go.

“You’re such a softie, hyung.”

“Fuck off.”

Jungkook would change his mind. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	4. Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi takes steps to fix his sector and Hoseok finally appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya gurl was in a typhoon, sorry about the delayed update! 
> 
> For all those still in the middle of the hurricane, typhoon, and cyclone season: be safe! (And buy backup batteries!)

A week later, Yoongi stood outside his classroom, scared to go in. He felt out of place. He had missed 3 weeks and he already felt like he didn’t belong. He could feel himself leaving Mr. Kim behind in favour of Min Yoongi. Though he understood neither side was any less _him_ than the other, he still felt like he was losing part of himself. The honest citizen part. The simple part. Yoongi wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Once he stopped teaching he would lose all connection to the normal world and that scared Yoongi a bit. He was self-aware enough to know he was good at being an heir, could be a great family head if he wanted to be, because he was able to detach himself from others. Violence and criminal activity didn’t bother him and death was a constant part of his life that he had come to terms with easily. Being a teacher had forced him to stop that and he had liked being involved in his student’s lives. It had been a change to prioritize everyday life and activity.

Yoongi was a little surprised to see how quickly he had slipped back into the person he was before he began teaching. He started to wonder if Mr. Kim had really just been a distraction, a pause before he returned to what he was meant to do. The ease and success with which he returned to the family suggested that may be the case.

It was these thoughts that kept Yoongi frozen outside his door. He wasn’t even sure he could be Mr. Kim again.

“Mr. Kim? You’re back?” 

Yoongi turned to see Jungkook standing with his two friends. Jungkook was the one who asked, clearly taking his promise to heart.

“Yes, as of today.”

“I hope the problem with your family worked out okay!” Bambam added.

“Ah, it’s a little complicated.”

“Why are we standing out here, let’s go inside.” Yugyeom complained.

Yoongi took a deep breath and opened the door. I guess he’d find out one way or another.

Standing at the front of the class, Yoongi looked out at his students. He had watched this class grow from their first day in high school. They had been his first class once he was hired as a full-time teacher. He had taught before, but only as a substitute and something felt different about being solely responsible for their growth. They were working on their final projects for the yearend concert and he could feel the excitement in the air. He would miss this, Yoongi decided.

Hearing the bell ring, Yoongi addressed the class, “that’s it for today. I just had a quick announcement before you all take off.”

Waiting for the class to quiet down, Yoongi straightened his up, “I wanted to let you all know that this will be my final semester as a teacher. My family… _situation _has changed and I’ll have to resume my place in the company. You guys were my first class, and you’ll be my last, so please show me what you guys can do for your final performance, okay?”

The class erupted, some congratulating him on taking over “the family business,” _if they only knew_, others expressing sadness that no one else would have him as a teacher. Overall, the students promised to send him off with a bang. Yoongi felt a smile spread at their insistence. He caught Jungkook’s eye, who was watching him with an odd expression on his face. Yoongi quickly looked away, unwilling to think about Jungkook joining the same business anytime soon.

* * *

Time flies by when you’re living a double life. Yoongi wasn’t entirely sure where the last two months of his life had gone, but the little date on his phone ensured him the time really had passed.

Yoongi now stood outside the small fan shop he had visited a little over a month prior. He felt bad that he had not been able to return sooner. He knew he had left this family and the whole sector in limbo while he tried to hunt down the former sector head, teach his class, _and_ settle into his new place.

He heard the bell jingle, announcing his arrival, just as it had before. He waited for the old man to come out and greet him, but was surprised to see his daughter instead.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Min. My father is in the middle of building a custom order, he said he would be out once he was able to get away.

“That’s not a problem. I didn’t tell anyone I was coming, so I don’t expect anyone to just drop what they are doing.”

The young girl smiled and nodded. He watched as she fiddled with paper and items on the counter, then walked over and straightened already impeccable displays. _I make her uncomfortable. _

“I can wait outside, or come back later, if that is easier for you.”

  
The thought that she likened him with those goons made Yoongi sick, but he could understand why she would do so.

“What? No. No, it’s fine. I just…”

The pause lengthened and Yoongi waited. She seemed frustrated with herself.

“I wanted to thank you.”

“What?”

“For getting rid of those guys. They haven’t been around. I don’t know what you did, or maybe I do, but they’re gone. Everyone is so much happier. The people here – the people here don’t mind paying you guys. They may grumble and complain, but they like the comfort your– your _family_ offers. But the past year has been hard on everyone. The atmosphere is better now, back to what it used to be. I wanted to thank you for that.”

Her thankfulness made him very uncomfortable. He had just done what his family had promised to do by accepting (see: demanding) their fees. He didn’t know what to say.

“Um, Bin…” Yoongi realized he didn’t know her name.

“Hyo, Bin Hyo.”

“Bin Hyo-ah, I just fixed a mess the previous mismanagement of this section caused. I haven’t even fixed it all yet. Don’t thank me for fixing something that never should have happened.”

“You know, Min Yoongi-ssi, you don’t have the same air as the other, how shall we say this… _employers_, who come in here. You treat people with respect and I could tell you were genuinely upset last time. I respect that. Even if I distrust you by nature.”

Yoongi turned to see that girl’s father, who had entered the shop quietly. He was dressed in work clothes, covered in sawdust and he smelled faintly of glue. He felt himself smirk at the man’s words. He had been right when he suspected the man had dismissed him last time. Though respectful, the shop owner was demanding respect in return. Yoongi would oblige.

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment, but I’ll take it as one. I aspire to not be like the previous sector head or my father.”

“Previous?”

“Yes, he has been removed from him position, though we are still looking for the man himself. His goon squad has been dealt with.”

The older man leaned on the counter, facing Yoongi, “Dealt with.”

“Yes.” It wasn’t really a question but Yoongi answered anyway. If he wanted the man to work for him, he had to be honest.

“So, what brings you to my shop again? I presume it wasn’t to update me on your illegal activities.”

_God, this guy just doesn’t quit._

“Bin Hyuk-ssi, I have a proposition for you.”

Hyuk’s eyebrow rose, but he didn’t look surprised. He had known there was a reason the younger man had shown up at his door stop again. He would be lying if he said the boy didn’t intrigue him. He really wasn’t like any of the other Min family members he had met, but that didn’t mean he trusted him. Gesturing, he directed him to come into the back room. He told his daughter to stay but Yoongi wanted her along.

“This concerns both of you.”

Interesting. He pulled out an extra seat and took his place on his normal stool. It allowed him to look down on Yoongi, which gave him a perverse pleasure. He could tell the other man knew what he was doing, but didn’t seem to mind.

Yoongi leaned back and got comfortable, looking up at the older man and his daughter who sat off to the side now.

“You said you had a proposition?”

“Yes. I would like you to take over the position as sector head.”

Of all the things he had thought of, that was not even on his radar. _Sector head? Why?_

“Why?”

“Because you are strong, you defended your daughter even though I’m sure it caused your business to take a hit. The community rallied around you within a day after suffering in silence for a year. They clearly respect you. Also, I trust you to act in the community’s interest rather than your own. The previous guy only thought of money, not what the community was paying for and certainly not what the Min family had promised.”

Hyuk was struck dumb. He had no response to that. The young man was right. The community did respect him. He had lived here his entire life, as had most of the residents, so he knew the whole area inside and out. He didn’t see how defending his daughter from attackers made him anything other than a father doing the bare minimum, but he appreciated that his effort was being recognized. What he didn’t understand was why this boy thought he would uphold any values of the Min family.

“What makes you think I give a shit about your family?” He was being aggressive on purpose, hoping to get a reaction. He didn’t get one.

“Oh, I don’t think you do. But all I want out of this sector is the fees to be paid, properly and on time, and the promises the Min family makes in return for that money to be fulfilled. You can do that, can’t you?”

Hyuk was intrigued. If he took the position, he could make sure no one took advantage of his community again. Looking at his daughter, she seemed to agree. It also meant the community would be more vocal about what they needed in return for their fees. Hyuk was conflicted. He had always been an honest, law-abiding man, and accepting this offer would change that.

“Do I have time to think about your offer?”

“Of course. While I’m here, I will let you know that regardless of your decision, this sector will pay no fees until their overages are wiped out. For most, that gives them a year, for you, it gets you almost 4. That will remain unchanged, no matter who takes over.”

Yoongi stood to take his leave, but paused awkwardly before he went through the door. He had one last thing to say, but since it wasn’t as the heir, but as himself, he felt incredibly uncomfortable.

“Um, also, I did some checking, and, um, I saw that Bin Hyo-ah delayed her entry to Seoul University until next year. I, um, assume that has to do with the extra fee you were paying. So, well, her school fees have been paid in full. She just needs to apply for residence. Think of it, um, as an apology. My mother– my mom had a no tolerance policy regarding any form of sexual violence in our family as a whole and I, uh, she would want me to, you know, make up for it. No strings or anything. The money is there, um, no matter what. I just wanted to, um, do something. So, uh, yea.”

Yoongi fled, leaving a shocked father and daughter behind him. Hyuk was in shock. The bumbling awkward boy that had explained himself was not the same confident man that had offered him a positon minutes before. Hyuk realized suddenly how young the man was, likely only a few years older than his daughter. The same daughter who was crying beside him now. He had told her last month, before all this had happened, that her entry would have to be delayed until he could save up the money for tuition. The extra fee had been paid from her college fund and he no longer had enough to cover her first year. She had taken it well, even if she had been disappointed. He saw now how upset she must have been underneath it all, but she had kept quiet, knowing nothing could be done. Hyuk wondered how many people in his community felt the same but said nothing for fear of pissing off their sector head. He made his decision then and there, but he would add restrictions to ensure he never broke the law outright. He was not a criminal.

* * *

Seokjin heard the door slam and shoes being kicked off, hitting the wall by the door. _Yoonie is home_. For such a small man who valued peace and quiet, he sure as hell was loud whenever he came home.

Seokjin smiled, stirring the stew he was making for dinner. They had lived together for a few weeks now and he loved it. Seokjin had moved out fairly young, wanting his own place, but he had quickly missed the loud bustling noised of his family compound. Having Yoongi and Namjoon in his homemade it feel fuller, more complete, and he was so glad he had suggested they team up to tackle their trial together. He felt a presence behind him and knew Yoongi had followed the smell of food to the kitchen.

“It’s almost ready, if you set the table and call Joonie down, we’ll be all set.”

Without a word, Yoongi got to work. He still wasn’t used to having a home-cooked meal ready for him when he got home but he kinda liked it. Wandering off to pry Namjoon from whatever he was doing, he left Seokjin to move the food to the table.

Placing the stew and rolls at the centre of the table, Seokjin grabbed some wine and took a seat. The two boys came in a few minutes later, eagerly taking their seats. After everyone had taken a few bites and filled their glasses, Seokjin started a conversation.

“How was the job pitch?”

Yoongi looked up, food still in his mouth, “good.” He mumbled out. Swallowing before adding more information.

  
“He’ll take it. Just needs to come to terms with working for criminals first.”

“You keep saying we’re criminals. We have never been investigated or charged. We are honest citizens according to the law.” Namjoon chastised.

“Yea, honest citizens who do a ton of illegal shit.”

“Everyone breaks the law, it’s just a matter of severity.”

Shaking his head, Yoongi stayed silent. To him, the technicalities didn’t matter. A criminal was a criminal, regardless of charges laid. He didn’t have a problem with being a criminal, he just didn’t see the point denying the label.

“So you think he’ll be your new sector head?” Seokjin asked again, diverting the conversation back on track.

“Yes, he wants to help his community. He’ll soon realize this is the best way.”

Seokjin nodded. He agreed. They may demand payment, but their families did help the communities survive in a way that the police or government never would. The police didn’t stop every single crime; they couldn’t stop drug dealers from ruining a neighbourhood. The government could provide aid, but they couldn’t put food on the table of every home. The Min family could. Every branch could, it was why the communities they controlled paid their fees and came to them for help. They made their money offering things others couldn’t give them. Violence only worked for so long, people eventually would rebel. Give them something they don’t want to lose, and you’ll have loyalty forever. *

“So, I did an initial review of my section of Seoul today. Just to get familiar with the families that operate in the area, you know, the basics. Who’s who and all that.” Seokjin said.

“Oh? That’s a good idea. It’s easier to deal with multiple families if you understand the dynamics before going in. Maybe I’ll do that same.” Namjoon praised.

Yoongi nodded, agreeing that it was a good idea. Though the section he was granted contained many of the areas he had already been running unofficially. He suspected his father had done that on purpose.

“Yes, I thought so. Anyway, imagine my surprise when I notice a large transaction by the Min family.”

Yoongi chocked. _Fuck_.

“Yoonie, I didn’t know you were planning on going back to school? Seoul University of all places. Such a good school. Just how did you get in?”

Seokjin was laying it on thick. He had seen the name on the file, knew it was the daughter of the fan shop owner. He just loved to see Yoongi squirm. He was a huge softie at heart, unable to let anyone suffer without reason. Don’t get him wrong, he had seen Yoongi sit by as a man had been dragged away after violating one if their rules, he could be cold if needed. But that was only when someone deserved it, otherwise he was the softest of the soft. Much like his mother had been.

“It was a bribe, for the fan shop owner. You know. Incentive.” Yoongi lied.

“Mhm, but I thought you said he was already going to agree?”

“Had to make sure.”

Seokjin laughed, “You’re a terrible liar.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, yes you are. Just admit you wanted to help the young girl out because you felt bad! That’s okay Yoongi-ah!’

“Yea, hyung, we won’t tell. It’s okay to help the people in your section out.”

Yoongi sighed, defeated, “Okay, yes, I felt bad. We have a no tolerance policy for that shit. She never should have had to deal with it and she sure as hell shouldn’t have had to delay entry because of it.”

“So that’s where the money came from. I was surprised anyone in that neighbourhood could afford such a massive fee.”

“Yea, I looked into it after you said something at the meeting. He had been paying from her college fund. The last payment dipped the balance below the tuition cost and the school wouldn’t give him any payment options.”

“That sucks. It was good of you to help, hyung. Especially since it was our fault for not watching the sector closely.”

“Yea, I agree.” Seokjin said with a nod.

Yoongi smiled into his food, feeling better. He hadn’t been sure about moving in with the two, but being able to talk about his day, all parts of it, and get advice and opinions on his actions and decisions made him feel better. It made him feel more confident. He hoped he could do the same for the two men sitting across from him.

“Okay, so onto the main event, me. These families operate in my section…”

Seokjin laid out his sector plans and issues, seeking advice. This was the main reason he had suggested they live together and he could already feel it paying off. Yoongi often said he was a genius, but Seokjin was pretty sure that was him.

* * *

Pil Byungchul liked to think he was a reasonable man. He did everything according to plan, the very plan that Min Yoongi had destroyed when he wandered in and took everything he had worked for away from him. That brat had always been a problem. Yoongi didn’t remember it, but they had met before, years ago.

Byungchul had been given his sector when Yoongi was around 10 years old. At that time, he had gone to the Min family compound for congratulatory drinks and to schmooze with the other sector heads and family leaders. It had been a great night, that is, until 10-year-old Min Yoongi had wandered in, in search of his mother. Small even at that age, Byungchul had mistaken him for a toddler and nearly knocked him over when he turned around too quickly at the sound of a small voice calling out, “mom.” The small boy had looked up at him, gave him the darkest look he’d ever seen on a full-grown man let alone a toddler looking boy, and said simply, “get out of my way.” He had been so intimidated by a child he had stepped back and allowed the boy to pass. Everyone had thought that was hilarious and Kyungho had joked that he was showing the proper deference to his future boss. He had never seen Yoongi again, not until he called him to his club and destroyed his life.

Now, Byungchul was on the run. He had drained his accounts, both public and secret, almost as soon as he had left the club. He knew Yoongi would find the theft immediately; he hadn’t hidden it very well. It had never occurred to him that Yoongi would take over instead of Hyungi. His older brother was not as dedicated nor did he pay attention to details. If Hyungi had taken over, everything would have remained the same and Byungchul would still have his sector, _his life_.

Though Byungchul was on the run, his plan hadn’t changed, only the path had. He would still retire in style with all his hard-earned money, he just needed to get rid of Yoongi first. He was the only problem. No one in the Min family cared that he was skimming from the top or overcharging until he came back. With Yoongi out of the picture, his older brother would likely take over and he didn’t care about anything. Better yet, there would be no heir and Kyungho would be so busy dealing with the fallout of that, so Byungchul would be allowed to do whatever he pleased, just as before.

The only thing standing between him and the completion of his perfect plan was one Min Yoongi. That problem could easily be fixed.

* * *

Jung Hoseok spent most of his day running around, quickly moving from one end of his clinic to the other. When his father had opened the business, he had been the only doctor with 2 nurses. Though Hoseok was still the only doctor, he employed 10 top of the line nurses who, honestly, were better at his job than he was. He didn’t know what he would do without them._ Die, probably_.

As he passed the reception desk for what felt like the 100th time, Hoseok was called over by his head nurse.

“Dr. Jung, seriously, get your butt over here.”

Nurse Go was an older woman, nearly 70, but she would not be slowing down anytime soon. She was one of the original two nurses and claimed the only way she’d leave the clinic was in a body bag. She had seen Hoseok’s birth and watched him grow up. Though she showed him the proper amount of respect due to him as her employer, she still babied him most of the time. Hoseok pretended he didn’t like it.

“Yes, Nurse Go? The most beautiful and competent nurse, by far.”

“Oh shush your lying mouth, boy. You’ve been running around all day, take a minute to eat some food and have a drink. Can’t help anyone if you’re dead.”

Smiling, Hoseok grabbed the sandwich and took a huge bite. Making the appropriate sounds of appreciation since he knew she had made it herself.

“Everything you make is so good, noona.”

“My god, who raised you? I’m older than your parents.” She admonished, but she was blushing.

Hoseok loved her, he really did. She was a snarky woman, but proud and strong. She had 3 children and 11 grandkids, all of whom had pictures stuffed in her wallet. She couldn’t bring herself to get a social media account, didn’t trust that someone wouldn’t steal her most precious memories. Whenever Hoseok wanted to divert her attention, he would ask about one of them. She’d be lost for a solid 10-20 minutes in stories.

“Just appreciating your ageless beauty and culinary skill.” Hoseok added.

The older woman just shook her head in exasperation, nothing could be done when he was like this.

“If you’re done flirting with Nurse Go, tell us about your date! That was last night, right?”

Hoseok took a sip of his water and looked over at his receptionist, Kim Wooshik. He was a younger man, a year younger than Hoseok himself. He was currently in school to be a nurse and worked at the clinic to make extra money. Hoseok sighed heavily and dramatically.

“It was a complete dud. He spent the entire time talking about how amazing he was for working as a _volunteer_ firefighter. Kept emphasizing that he _saved lives_. God, it was awful. Then he went on a rant about immigrants and how he didn’t trust them. We only got drinks, I had to get out of there before I assaulted him, honestly.” **

“But you’re literally a doctor. You save lives all the time, and not as a volunteer. Also, wasn’t his mom white? From like, Canada or something?”

“That’s what I told him, but apparently because I work in a clinic and not a hospital it was different. And yes, his mom was a literal immigrant, which again, I pointed out, but she was ‘one of the good ones’ or some other racist shit people like him always say”

“Ew, what the fuck? You should have thrown your drink at him.”

“Honestly, I was so tempted, but I love that restaurant so I couldn’t risk being banned.”

“Ah, that’s more important then.” His receptionist said with a laugh.

“It really is. Maybe I’ll just die alone.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. You went on a date last month that was okay? What was her name? Sooji? I thought you liked her?”

“I did, but she had a thing about me also dating guys so that ended pretty quick.”

“You’ll find the right person eventually, Seokie. Trust an old soul.” Nurse Go advised sagely.

“You’re not an old soul, you’re just old.” Wooshik teased.

“YAH! I make your schedule boy, don’t mess with me.”

“Maybe, but I know a guy who owns a kick ass clinic who can hook me up.” He said, winking at Hoseok.

Shaking his head, Hoseok left to do his rounds, leaving the two bickering behind him. Nurse Go often said Wooshik reminded her of her youngest son so she had taken it upon herself to act as a surrogate mother. Not that he didn’t have one, he did, as he often told her, but she didn’t care. She was his work mom and nothing would change that.

Hoseok loved the family he had built at the clinic. He was thinking of expanding, hiring another doctor, but he worried that would change the dynamic so he hesitated. Had been for over a year. As of now, the clinic didn’t need it, he could handle all the current patients, but if he gained any more he would need help. Usually, doctors would just turn patients away, but Hoseok lacked the ability. If someone needed help, he would provide, it was just the way he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inspired by the villain from Fast Five lol* 
> 
> **Based on an actual date I had, kill me.**
> 
> also, we finally have some Hoseok, thank the baby jesus! 
> 
> Rambley author is embarrassed it took so long. 
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Yoongi and Hoseok are forced to choose what really matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is gun violence and blood in this chapter, if that affects you, please skip it! Later chapters will discuss the situation without the actual scene. 
> 
> I can provide a summary to anyone who can't read it but wants to know what happened. It is a pivotal point of bringing Hoseok and Yoongi together.

Early morning was probably the worst time of day. Hoseok could do literally any other time, but if you catch him before 10 a.m. it was a toss-up regarding what mood he would be in. This morning, he was in a bad one. He had gone on yet another terrible date and spent the rest of the night eating ice cream and watching bad reruns of some drama from the 90s on TV. Hoseok couldn’t even remember what the name of any of the main characters had been but it had held his attention until well after midnight. Now, he was exhausted and grumpy. He would have been grumpy regardless, but add the lack of sleep to the mix and you had a recipe for disaster.

Reaching for his keys, he noticed the door to his clinic already open. _Nurse Go. What an amazing human_. There was a large coffee and bagel sitting on the reception desk, waiting for him like a long-lost lover. His mood improved markedly just seeing food and caffeine.

As he munched, he thought again about hiring a new doctor. _If you hire someone you can always do nights instead of mornings. What a wonder that would be_. Hoseok had never been as close to putting out an ad as he had been at that moment.

Taking the quiet moment with food before he had to do his rounds, Hoseok looked over his finances and checked the mail for anything pressing. He noted with mild concern that the monthly fee to the Min family hadn’t come out of his account this month and wondered what could have happened.

“Nurse Go? Nurse Go!”

“Hmm, yes dear?” Nurse Go appeared from the staff room, clipping on her badge. She must have been changing.

“Why didn’t the monthly fee get paid? I don’t need those assholes breaking windows. The patients can’t handle it.”

“Didn’t you hear? The Min family found out about the overcharging and the thugs that have been running around. They cancelled all fees until the overcharge has equalled out. Rumour has it the they were all killed and a new boss will be put in place. Apparently, the new heir, Yoonji? Yoongi? Something like that. Apparently he was right pissed. You know the young Bin girl? He paid for her schooling, all four years, because he felt bad for what she had gone through. Imagine that, a mob boss who_ feels bad_.”

Shaking her head in surprise, Nurse Go left to do her own rounds, done with the conversation. Hoseok was surprised himself. His father had explained the situation to him when he took over the business. The Mins left the business alone, offering help if needed but otherwise staying back. His father admitted he had used their help to procure penicillin once when it had been hard to get during ongoing conflicts, but they had demanded nothing but the fee payment in return. That had always confused Hoseok. _Why did they not ask for more?_

Looking out his shop window, Hoseok let his mind wander. The 1500 a month had dented his savings, but they made enough at the clinic that it hadn’t really mattered. But having that extra money in his account every month could do miracles. He’d have no excuse but to hire a new doctor, especially if he used the extra money to expand as he had always intended.

His bad mood a thing of the past, Hoseok pulled on his white lab coat, clipped on his badge and began his rounds. _Today will be a good day_.

* * *

_Today is going to be terrible_.

Yoongi was tired and pissed off. Kihyun had dragged him out of bed before he had to go to work, claiming to have found the former sector head hiding in his own sector.

  
“It doesn’t make sense for him to be here. Why would he hide in his own sector? That’s stupid.”

“It’s not though! We would never think to look here! You’re proving how ingenious it is right now by questioning me. I’m telling you, I tracked his phone.”

“And why the hell would he turn his phone on after nearly 2 months of it being off? None of this makes sense.”

“It doesn’t hurt to investigate, Yoonie! Let’s go.”

“Also, why the hell are you here, hyung? I told you to stay at home.”

“Yes, and I told you I wanted to see you in action! Plus I want to see this tool for myself, preferably before you kill him.” Seokjin said with a pout.

“Fuck, fine. Let’s go.”

Getting out of the car, Yoongi waited for the other two men to get out and join him on the sidewalk.

“According to the location, he should be in an apartment about this coffee shop. I’ll go check and come down to let you know what I see.”

Nodding, Yoongi leaned back on the car door and looked around. Seokjin mimicked him and crossed his arms.

“This part of the neighbourhood is nicer than I remember.”

“Yea, the coffee shop and clinic owners have been funnelling money into community projects here, even with the extra fees. It hasn’t reached the whole community yet, but it’s definitely spreading, brining more people in.” Yoongi explained.

“If it gets too nice, people might refuse to pay the fees.” Seokjin worried, always thinking ahead.

“Maybe, but I doubt it. This sector has been solid since my grandfather’s time, it’s engrained to pay. As long as we treat them better than the past year, I don’t predict we’ll ever have a problem.”

“If you say so. I’m going to grab a coffee while we wait for Kihyun-ah, you want anything?”

“Yea, a black coffee would be great.”

“Black like your soul, got it.”

Yoongi smirked but didn’t laugh. He wouldn’t give Seokjin the satisfaction.

He scrolled through his phone to pass the time, noticed some emails from the school about the final concert coming up next week and made sure to flag them for later. He couldn’t believe how quickly the end of the semester had come. Two weeks from now, he would no longer be a teacher.

He put his phone away as Kihyun emerged from the door beside the coffee shop. He pushed off the car and started to walk towards him, but caught a flash of something in the corner of his eye. The shock must have shown on his face because Kihyun whipped around just in time to see Pil Byungchul appear from the door beside the one he had exited from holding a gun.

_How the fuck did he get a gun?_ Was the last thing Yoongi thought before his vision was covered in red. It had happened quickly, but Byungchul had shot at Yoongi and Kihyun had shoved him out of the way, taking the bullet himself. The red was Kihyun’s blood as it splattered all over Yoongi.

He heard someone screaming for help and realized distantly that it must be him. He crouched over Kihyun where he had fallen on the sidewalk and put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

Seokjin raced out of the coffee shop and knelt beside Kihyun and Yoongi. No one else had come out onto the street. Not a single person. In fact, it seemed those who had been outside were now gone.

“He needs a hospital! Call an ambulance!”

“We can’t! Yoongi-ah, we can’t! If we report this, they will use it to open an investigation into your family. Into mine. It could collapse the entire organization!”

“I don’t care! Call someone now! He can’t die! He won’t. Not like her.”

Yoongi was frantic. Kihyun was only injured because he had protected Yoongi. Taken an bullet that was meant _for him_.

Kihyun was shaking his head, muttering “don’t” over and over, agreeing with Seokjin. Yoongi had enough.

“I am _ordering you to call a fucking ambulance, now_. If he dies, Seokjin, I will _personally dismantle your family, do you hear me?_”

Seokjin knew Yoongi didn’t actually mean it, but he was upset. He had seen Kihyun push Yoongi to the ground from inside the shop, he knew Yoongi was currently wracked with guilt and was trying desperately to fix it. As much as he liked Kihyun, he also knew he couldn’t call for help. Kihyun knew it too, judging from the way he was staring at Seokjin with hard eyes.

The blood was seeping through his fingers now, but Yoongi couldn’t move his hands, he wouldn’t. He wanted to just call himself but he was afraid if he moved Kihyun would bleed out and die and it would be _his fault_.

“Get back! Now! Move out of the way.”

Yoongi didn’t move. He barely registered the voice at all.

“If you want him to live, I need you to move.”

At that, Yoongi looked up. He saw bright orange-ish hair and teeth, but that was it. He couldn’t focus enough to see any more features. He had looked up but didn’t move. He felt the man put his hands on top of his.

“Look, sir, I am a doctor. I can save your friend but I need you to move so my nurse and I can do our job. Can you let us do that?” He was speaking softly, slowly, to keep Yoongi calm.

  
He had jolted at doctor. _Doctor, that’s what I need. A doctor._ He pulled his hands back slowly and fell back onto the sidewalk, out of the way. He felt Seokjin grab under his arms and pull him further away.

As he watched, the man and his grandma put Kihyun on a board and ran to the clinic nearby, holding a pad to the gunshot wound all the while. _The clinic. Why didn’t I think of the clinic_.

Looking down at himself, Yoongi realized he was covered in blood. It was splattered on his shirt and pants, and large blotches had formed where Yoongi had been pressed against Kihyun’s body. His hands were almost dripping in red and he was sure his face had more blood on it. He stood up and turned back to Seokjin with a cold stare.

“You disobeyed me. If Kihyun dies, I won’t forget that. You have until I return home to find Pil Byungchul and bring him to me. If you can’t, I would suggest not coming home at all.”

With that, Yoongi turned and walked to the clinic. Seokjin stood, in shock, watching him go. He pulled out his phone and called Namjoon.

“I need your help. Kihyun-ah has been shot and Yoongi is on a rampage. We need to find Pil Byungchul and we need to do it yesterday.”

* * *

Yoongi sat, for what felt like hours, in a small room at the back of the clinic. He was aware is was some sort of staff room, judging by the vending machine, but didn’t care. At some point a young woman, probably a nurse, had come in and dragged him bodily to a washroom to clean the blood off his face and hands. She had handed him scrubs but he had refused to change. Later, the grandma from before had appeared and had flat out refused to let him see Kihyun until he changed clothes. She had left afterward, promised to return with updates. That had been hours ago.

His phone had been ringing, but since it was from Seokjin and Namjoon, he had ignored it. He had called the school, informing them he would be absent today. They had been displeased to say the least, but Yoongi had hung up before they could refuse. He had contemplated turning his phone off but since he knew his father would call eventually, he couldn’t. Yoongi glanced down as his phone vibrated again. Seeing his father’s name, he almost laughed. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_.

“Hello, father.”

“Yoongi-ah? Are you alright? I heard Kihyun-ah was shot? Is he alright?”

“I don’t know. I’m in a clinic in my section. They were performing surgery so I’m waiting to hear back.”

“You called an ambulance?” His father sounded mad.

“No, we were beside a clinic. The Jung clinic. I’m sure you’re familiar.”

“I am.”

“I would have though. I would have called an ambulance. I ordered Jin-hyung to do it, but he didn’t listen.”

“And he shouldn’t have, you know what hell that would bring down on the family. All they need is an excuse.”

“As if a shooting isn’t an excuse. There is no way no one reported this. It was in the middle of the street in broad daylight!”

“So far, there are no reports.”

“What?”

  
“I said, no one reported it yet. If the doctor who is working on him now does, he will be the only one. Make sure he doesn’t Yoongi-ah. Forget the trial period, if you bring down an investigation on our heads, we won’t recover.”

The dial tone announced the end of the conversation. Yoongi dropped his phone and rubbed his face, “fuck.”

“Tough day?”

Shooting up, Yoongi saw a man in a doctor’s coat. He realized this must be the same man as before. _Fuck me he’s hot, how did I miss that before_. The man was tall, with dyed orange hair, sharp cheek bones and a smile that looked like a heart. He looked toned, wearing a fitted blue sweater and black skinny jeans. _Are all doctor’s this fit, or is it just him?_

“I’ve had better.”

“Hmm, I bet. Your friend is okay. You did a good job of stemming the blood flow before I got to him so it was just a matter of removing the bullet, stitching up the wound, and replenishing the blood he lost. Thankfully, we had his type on hand, otherwise this would be a very different conversation. We are just a clinic, we don’t usually do surgery so he was very lucky.”

Yoongi felt his knees give out underneath him. His chest was tight and his breathing shallow. He could feel himself hyperventilate and curled into himself, covering his ears with his hands. _Fuck, not now, not now._ Warm hands appeared on his back, moving up and down.

“Breathe. In and out. Slowly. Good, that’s good. Breathe with me now, just like that.”

He didn’t know how long it took, but eventually he felt normal again and straightened up, “Thank you. For Kihyun too.”

“It’s what I do.” The man said with a smile.

“Still. Thank you.”

Stretching out his hand the man introduced himself, “Jung Hoseok.”

Yoongi hesitated for a second, his father’s warning ringing in his ears, “Min Yoongi.”

“I know.”

“What?”

“I said, I know. Who else who get shot at in this neighbourhood? Who else would threaten his friend? Who else would have friends that refuse to call an ambulance.”

Yoongi felt small. He didn’t like how he sounded from that perspective, “I guess you’re right.”

“I guess. I have questions though. I think the least you can do is answer them.”

“Can I see Kihyun-ah first?” Yoongi asked, tired. He was constantly answering questions lately.

“Yes, of course.”

He followed behind the doctor as he led him to a private room in the back. Kihyun was laying on a hospital bed. Tubes were attached to his arms and mouth, giving him fluids, blood, and helping him breathe. Yoongi pushed the hair out the man’s face and thanked him silently.

Turning back to Hoseok, he nodded. Hoseok led him to what appeared to be his office. It was chaotic, papers everywhere. On one wall were photos of Hoseok from birth to present. He saw a man he assumed was his father based on resemblance but also many other people, friends Yoongi presumed. He was surprised to see a familiar face. Park Jimin. He kept popping up recently.

“You know Park Jimin?” Yoongi asked, pointing the boy out.

“Oh, do you as well? We used to dance together when we were young.”

“Ah, makes sense. Jimin-ah is an amazing dancer.”

“He is! I lost contact with him though. But I guess now I know why.”

Hoseok looked at him, not accusingly, just looked.

“Not me, the other guy who was with me. He had some family trouble and jumped in pretty young.

“Oh… that’s too bad. He was quite the dancer.

“Still is.”

Yoongi was slightly irritated that the doctor had basically suggested Jimin couldn’t dance anymore just because he was a member of the Kim branch, but he let it go.

Yoongi sat, hoping that would signal that part of the conversation was over. He didn’t mind talking about himself but he didn’t want to divulge anyone else’s business. He didn’t know what possessed him to ask about Jimin in the first place, but he knew he couldn’t continue to talk about other people.

Hoseok nodded and took his own seat, reading Yoongi’s signal.

“You had questions.”

“Yes, why was your friend shot in front of my clinic?”

“Beside your clinic.”

“Fine, why was your friend shot _beside_ my clinic?”

“Because Pil Byungchul is a prick who doesn’t like losing.”

“Pil Byungchul? The sector head?”

“Former. I removed him a few months ago. His goon squad too. He slipped away after draining his accounts. He’s been off the grid, until today. Kihyun-ah tracked his phone to this location. We came and it was obviously a trap. He shot me, or tried to. Kihyun-ah, he– he shoved me out of the way.”

Yoongi pursed his mouth, holding back the emotions that threatened to spill out. He wouldn’t cry in front of a virtual stranger.

“Why not call for help?”

“I tried.”

“Why did your friend not call for help?”

“You know who we are. He thought it would bring the police. My father agrees”

“How do you know I won’t?”

“I don’t. I just don’t care. I won’t let someone die to save myself. Fuck that.”

“Do you not have, like, a _family_ doctor.”

“No, those are harder to get than the media seems to think. You’d have to find someone willing to work on criminals, which is hard. Even if Jin-hyung had called the ambulance, chances are they would have refused to help him. It’s common in my line of work. Double-edged sword. Most doctors and nurses will refuse to help and the ones who don’t will report you to the police”

“So what happens when your people get injured?”

Yoongi frowned. Upset. He hated this part. Knowing there was nothing he could do to help his people. Some families did have a system set up, but since his family operated in Seoul it was harder. There were more police here, a higher government presence, it made legitimate doctors antsy, for good reason. They had had one, years ago, but he had retired.

The lack of a doctor was the reason his mother had died. They had called an ambulance that time, but she had been refused due to her family connections. His mother had bled out. This time he had been able to save his friend, but he knew next time he would not be so lucky.

“They die.” Yoongi said flatly.

“And you don’t care if one of your pawns dies?” Hoseok said, bitterness in his voice.

“We all die. No exception. Pawn, as you call them, or family head, or their _wives_. Bullets don’t discriminate like doctors do.” Yoongi said, angry.

Hoseok heard the emphasis on wife and wondered if Yoongi had been married and his wife had died. That would explain the panic attack he had earlier. Repeat trauma was likely a huge part of gang life, and Hoseok was ashamed to admit he had assumed high-level members wouldn’t experience it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate anything.”

“You didn’t insinuate, you straight up said I didn’t care.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“I should go. I have a mess to clean up and a shooter to track down. I’ll have Kihyun-ah transferred out of here as soon as he’s stable, if that works for you?

“It does. Leave me your number and I’ll call when he’s ready to be moved.”

Jotting down his number, Yoongi stood up and thanked Hoseok again for saving his friend. Hoseok nodded and escorted him towards the front entrance.

“I know he’s here! Twitter is saying he’s here, so he is definitely here! Just tell me. I’m not leaving.” A voice said, loud and upset.

“Fuck.”

Hoseok looked down at the smaller man and saw fear in his eyes. He looked visibly upset at the voice he heard. Looking around the corner he saw a young man, high school age, with dark hair, massive eyes, and slightly buck teeth. He was very cute and very young and he had the man beside him scared.

“Who is he?”

“Jeon Jungkook, the ultimate bane of my existence.”

“Not your brother then?”

“No.”

Straightening his shoulders, Yoongi rounded the corner, “YAH! Why are you causing a scene in a clinic instead of annoying your teachers?”

“Mr. Kim! I knew you were here. There was speculation about a shooting on Twitter then you were absent from class and that annoying sub was back so I had to come find you! I thought… I worried maybe it was you. I just– I just wanted to make sure.”

_Mr. Kim? Class? Sub? What the fuck?_

“Gentlemen, if you don’t mind.” Hoseok gestured for them to step into the staff room again.

Jungkook practically ran into the room, dragging Yoongi behind him.

“Look, Jungkook-ah, you can’t just skip class because you don’t like my replacement! That’s not how life works.”

“It’s the last two weeks anyway so it doesn’t matter. Plus, I thought you had been shot, hyung, I was scared!”

“I told you not to call me that, I’m still your teacher for the next two weeks.”

_Teacher? Who is this guy?_

“Fine, can I call you hyung after I graduate?”

“I guess.”

“Awesome!” Jungkook smiled wide.

_Bunny. He’s a bunny_.

“Wait, if it wasn’t you…”

Yoongi sagged, the weight of the day finally hitting him. “It was Kihyun-ah. He’s fine. He’ll recover but he’s asleep now.”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry Mr. Kim.”

“Thank you, Jungkook-ah, but we should really go. My family bullshit has already taken up too much of the good doctor’s time.”

Hoseok looked up at that, “I don’t mind. Saves me from doing rounds and talking about all my shitty dates.”

Yoongi smiled a little, “Glad we could help.”

Jungkook snuck up behind Yoongi and whispered in his ear, “Don’t you think he’s pretty?”

Yoongi blushed, hard. His whole face turned bright red and he whipped around grabbing Jungkook by the arm and dragging him out of the room.

As they passed Hoseok, he couldn’t help but get the last word in, “Do you?”

Yoongi’s blush deepened and he practically ran out of the clinic. Hoseok leaned against the door jam and watched them go. He saw Yoongi glance back before shaking his head and walking faster. Hoseok smiled. _Maybe my luck just turned_.

* * *

A few days later, Hoseok leaned against the reception desk, thinking about the elusive Min Yoongi. He had been texting him updates on his friend periodically, but the replies had been short. He knew it was inappropriate to be thinking about flirting with the guardian of one of his patients, but he couldn’t help it. Mob boss Min Yoongi intrigued him. Maybe he had a thing for danger, who knew?

Nurse Go found him there, head in his hands, staring off into space.

“Are you seriously still mopping because a mafioso didn’t return your text messages?”

“No.”

“You are. Seokie, come on. I love you, but really? You met him because someone tried to kill him.”

“Yea, but that was the former sector head! We know what he was like.”

Shaking her head, Nurse Go took a seat, “okay, explain it to me then, why are you so interested?”

“I don’t know. He risked his family to get his friend help? He held off a panic attack until he knew his friend was okay? He got mad when I accused him of not caring about his people? He blushed when that high schooler asked him if he thought I was pretty?”

“Sounds to me like you are only interested because he’s the opposite of what you think he should be.” Nurse Go surmised.

“Maybe? I don’t know.”

“Okay, say you date him, what happens when you see his other side? The side that had those thugs ‘removed.’ The side that is likely in the process of doing the same to Pil Byungchul-ah? What then? Can you handle that? If you can’t you need to leave him alone.”

Hoseok scrunched his brows. He was slightly irritated that Nurse Go was being protective of Yoongi. He was a mob boss, he didn’t need protection. Intellectually, he could understand that she was just trying to emphasize it wasn’t fair for him to expect Yoongi to be non-violent just because he was nice sometimes, but he felt like she didn’t trust him enough to be aware that everyone has multiple sides. Yoongi’s just included more assault and murder than most people. _That sounded bad, maybe don’t say that aloud, ever._

“I know that, ajumma. He literally runs part of the Min family, of course there would be violence.”

Nurse Go nodded, satisfied. She didn’t have a problem with the Min family. She had been born in this neighbourhood. She had seen both the good and the bad. They were a crime family, they did bad things, but overall, they helped the people she cared about and that allowed her a semblance of comfort around Min family members. She didn’t know the other families, though, so she was cautious there, but if he was a Min, she could accept that.

Plus, he had seemed like a good boy, even with the anger that had burned in his eyes, hinting at the violence that would come once his target was found, he had been respectful and polite to her and the staff. He reminded her of her eldest son, who was shy and introverted by nature. Like Hoseok, she had seen the blush that overtook his face when he left and that had endeared the boy to her. She’d support whatever Hoseok got himself into until it threatened to hurt him or the clinic, then she’d put her foot down, as mothers do.

“Go, go! Enough daydreaming. That young Kihyun-ah boy needs his vitals checked.”

Hoseok left to actually do his job. He found Kihyun awake and lucid, which surprised him, “Looks who’s awake!”

“Where am I?”

“A clinic. The one right across the street from where you were shot.”

The man tried to get up, grabbing at the tubes inserted in his hand, “I can’t be here. Let me go.”

Running up, Hoseok pushing the man down, “Min Yoongi-ssi brought you here. I know the situation. Calm down. You are safe here.”

Kihyun looked at the man, contemplative. He was surprised he had been helped at all. It was not uncommon for members of the families to be refused. He was even more surprised because there were no cuffs on his hands and no one standing by the door on watch. It appeared the doctor had not reported the shooting._ Why?_

“Why didn’t you report the shooting?”

“Because no one asked me not too.”

“What?”

“No one asked me to hide it. Min Yoongi-ssi told me he knew getting you help could destroy his family but he never asked me to lie or hide the injury.”

Kihyun felt his eyebrows knit together. _He didn’t tell the police… because no one had asked him not to? What the fuck?_

Seeing his confusion, Hoseok explained, “If he had asked me to hide it, I would have known he valued his own safety over yours. He didn’t ask. He risked his own life, his family, for your life. I value that, so I won’t waste his effort. I won’t do it again, gunshots are serious and the charge for concealing them is hefty, but as a spur of the moment decision, I chose to protect you, just this once. Now let me check your vitals.”

A large heart shape smile greeted him as he looked at the doctor. Kihyun laid back in the hospital bed, surprised. The doctor had protected him, protected the Min family, because he, what, _liked_ Yoongi? Kihyun sighed, they lived in a weird world. No matter how many years he spent in it, he was sure it would always surprise him somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for shooting Kihyun, but I promise he will be okay, there was a purpose for that. 
> 
> Also, imma keep referencing Jimin until he finally makes an entrance. They will. Eventually. I promise. Taehyung too.
> 
> (author makes a lot of promises she notices)
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi handles the shooting of his assistant
> 
> Jungkook makes his move
> 
> Seokjin expands his family (with the help of Namjoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of the previous attempted sexual assault and murder (a shooting).
> 
> Hopefully this method works for people but there will be violence in this AU so be aware of that!

Yoongi sat with his legs crossed on a wooden chair in a dark room. Beside him, Seokjin and Namjoon stood silently watching the scene unfold. Byungchul was unconscious, tied to a chair positioned across from him. He was beginning to stir, finally awakening from the blow to the head that had proceeded his relocation here.

As Yoongi watched, the man regained consciousness and jolted, feeling the ropes holding him in place. He sat up, frantically looking around, before finally settling on Yoongi. His eyes flitted briefly to Namjoon then Seokjin, before settling back on the man in the middle.

“Never was a good shot.”

Yoongi kept his expression blank, but he wanted to flinch. He had nearly killed his friend and the man was _disappointed_.

“Should have spent more time practicing instead of getting lazy and stealing money.”

Byungchul scoffed, “You’re the only one who gives a shit about that. No one cares if I overcharged.”

“Maybe, but when the goons you hired tried to rape a girl, your fate was sealed. My father okay’d your execution himself.”

“What? Rape? That never happened.”

“Not for a lack of trying. If you had been paying attention to your _help_, you would have noticed them stalking a poor high schooler.”

“You can’t punish me for something I knew nothing about!”

Seokjin laughed at that, moving away to lean against a wall. Namjoon shook his head, also amused.

“I can do whatever I want. I could have killed you just for wearing that hideous suit to our first meeting. But I didn’t. Instead I’m going to kill you for hiring people who stalk young women and for _shooting my friend_.”

“YOU CAN’T! I’VE WORKED FOR YOUR FAMILY FOR 20– ”

Byungchul’s head flew back, a single red hole forming in the centre of his forehead. Yoongi stood up, tossed the gun to Seokjin, and headed for the door.

“Right away? I thought we were going to torture him?” Namjoon asked.

“Yes, that seems too easy.” Seokjin added.

“He didn’t even deserve the time it would take to torture him. He’s a waste of a bullet even but I didn’t want to hear him try and justify himself. Get rid of the body. The gun is his, so do with it as you wish.”

Yoongi opened the door and left. He was hungry and tired. They had been tracking Byungchul for the better part of 3 days. He had gotten intermittent text messages from Hoseok about Kihyun but he hadn’t had the time to reply properly. Deciding he wanted sleep more than food, Yoongi made his way to his room and collapsed on his bed. He had class tomorrow, and he didn’t want to miss the last week.

* * *

Jungkook had a brilliant idea. He knew Yoongi was hesitant about allowing him to join his family, but if he proved himself, maybe that would change. The shooting of Kihyun had presented an opportunity, not that he was happy about it or anything. It was just an opportunity. Since Kihyun was injured, he couldn’t perform his tasks, which meant Yoongi was out of an assistant. Jungkook could do that. If he could show Yoongi that he could be the assistant of a family heir, he wouldn’t have any reason to resist Jungkook joining at the lower level! He would prove to Yoongi that he was worthy of joining his family.

That determination had driven him the entire day and currently motivated him to stand beside Yoongi’s car, waiting for the teacher to finish his day. He had sent his friends on their way almost an hour ago, saying he wanted to stay behind and practice for his final performance. They had shrugged and gone off, likely to do whatever it was they did when Jungkook wasn’t around. He still felt a twinge of regret at that, but he had his sights set higher now.

By the time Yoongi actually left his office and arrived at his car, Jungkook was practically vibrating with restrained energy.

“Mr. Kim! Mr. Kim!”

Yoongi lifted his head to see Jungkook bounding beside his car. He sighed, knowing something about his family was going to come up. Jungkook had been attentive and diligent all day, a sure-fire way to tell he was up to something.

“What do you need Jungkook-ah?”

“I need to talk to you! About after graduation.”

_Knew it. I can’t just have one day._

“Get in.” Yoongi gestured towards his car. He sure as hell wasn’t having this conversation on school property. Jungkook ran around to the passenger side, clutching his backpack to his chest.

_Fuck he’s so young_.

Waiting for the boy to buckle his seatbelt, Yoongi started the car and pulled out of his spot.

“Okay, so– ”

Yoongi held up a hand, silencing the boy. There were few places he trusted enough to talk business: his club, his house, and a place he had never been before. Anything else had the risk of being bugged, even his car. Since the school parking lot was public property, anyone could come and place something in his car.

The drive was silent as Yoongi made his way home. He was hoping that seeing the way he lived would intimidate Jungkook into changing his mind, since the violent reality of Kihyun’s shooting hadn’t done it.

He pulled up, swiping his card at the gate and pulled into the driveway. He motioned for Jungkook to get out before doing so himself, tossing the keys to a waiting attendant who would sweep the car for bugs. There was security milling around, waiting for something to happen. Their fathers had been adamant about that. They couldn’t have all three heirs living together without protection of some kind. Mostly Yoongi ignored them, but today he made a point to highlight their presence to Jungkook.

“Ignore the security, it’s just in case someone tries to kill one of us.”

“Because of Kihyun-ssi?”

“No, we always have security. Heirs are too important to leave unprotected.”

“Also, us? I thought you lived alone.”

“I did. Now I live with Namjoon-ah and Jin-hyung.”

Yoongi opened the door and stepped inside, inviting Jungkook with him. He took off his shoes and proceeded to his office. Seokjin met him first.

“Yoonie, I’m testing out a new kimchi stew so I need you and Joonie to be honest - oh, Jungkook-ah, right? What are you doing here?”

Seokjin was surprised to see the young boy in their home. He knew Yoongi was hesitant about allowing him to join so bringing him to their house seemed counterintuitive.

“I wanted to talk to Yoongi-ssi about after graduation. He said we had to talk here.”

“Ah, yes, bugs. What a nuisance. Did I tell you one from the Choi branch caught me having sex once? Imagine my dad’s shock and horror when the tape was sent and it was two male voices!” Seokjin laughed, clearly amused by the memory.

“God, hyung, I don’t want to hear about your sex life. Literally no one does.”

“Some people do. It’s quite interesting. Could fill an entire book.”

“Which no one would buy.”

“You wouldn’t even buy it to support your hyung? Rude.”

“Oh my god. I can’t deal with you. Jungkook-ah, let’s go.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay for dinner, Jungkook-ah! I need more opinions than those two!”

Jungkook felt warm. He loved seeing the two bicker like brothers. The reality of their positions didn’t matter here, they were just life-long friends who shared a living space. The way Seokjin had effortlessly included him made him feel welcome and at home in a way he never did at his own house. He was always alone, so it was silent except for his own sounds and movement. Sometimes his mom was home but she was usually sleeping so she offered no comfort in that way. This house was lively. People moving around. He could hear Seokjin bickering with someone else, Namjoon he assumed, and decided he never wanted to leave.

Yoongi opened the door to a large room with bookshelves lining the walls and a large desk in the middle. The desk was a dark wood that shone in the sunlight, which made Jungkook’s hand itch to touch. He looked around and saw photos lining the walls. He could see Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon at various stages of their lives as well as a face he didn’t recognized. There was a man and a woman scattered throughout, his parents, Jungkook thought.

“Are these your parents?”

“Yes.”

“Your mother is beautiful. You have her eyes and nose.”

“She was, yes. She was actually a Kim, Jin-hyung’s aunt. People often said I had the Kim looks when I grew up because of it.”

Jungkook noted the past tense Yoongi used to talk about his mother. He was curious but didn’t know how to ask.

“She died, when I was 16. She was shot during a conflict between families.”

“I’m so sorry, hyung. I don’t know – I don’t know what I would do if something happened to my mom.”

Yoongi let the use of hyung go this time, because he could see Jungkook was too busy picturing his life without the presence of his mom to catch his own slipup.

“Thank you. Now sit. You said you had something to say.”

Jungkook sat down, still holding his bag to his chest. It acted as a protective shield of sorts and he wasn’t going to let it go anytime soon.

“I– I have a proposition.”

Yoongi quirked a brow and leaned back, folding his hands over his stomach, “go on.”

“I thought, since Kihyun-ssi is injured, I could do his job. You don’t have an assistant now, not until he’s healed. I could do it.”

“What?”

“I could do it! I can show you that I’m good enough to join your family. I know you don’t really want me to join, but I can show you I can do it! Just give me a chance!”

Yoongi was silent as the reality of Jungkook’s feelings hit him. Did he really think Yoongi was hesitating because he thought he wasn’t _good enough_?

“Jungkook-ah, do you– do you think I don’t want you to jump in because I don’t think you’re good enough for my family?”

“I– is that not why?”

Sighing loudly, Yoongi rubbed his face. _Great. I’ve just been shattering his self-confidence for the past few months. You’re a great teacher, Yoongi._

“No, that’s not why. You’re young, so you don’t understand. Joining a gang will be something you carry with you for the rest of your life, Jungkook-ah. If say, a year from now you change your mind, it will be too late. Your association with the Min family will be with you forever.”

Yoongi wanted Jungkook to understand how serious this was.

“I know that. Did you think I didn’t? Hyung, I don’t have anything else. I even applied for schools like you asked. I got into a few but I don’t want to go to them. I don’t want to waste my time and money pursing something I can’t see myself doing for the rest of my life. The only time I’ve ever been excited for something was when I watched you guys work at the club.”

“That wasn’t work. You watched us catch up with another family head. You don’t want to be in a gang Jungkook-ah, you want a family.”

“Why can’t I have both? Why can’t I have what you have with Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung?”

“Since when did you call them that?”

“Since they told me to” Jungkook replied, irritated, “and you’re ignoring my question.”

“It’s not that you can’t have it, I just think you can find it somewhere else. What about your friends? Bambam-ah and Yugyeom-ah?”

“You know we aren’t that close. They don’t invite me to things because I’m poor and their parents don’t trust me because dad took off and mom works all the time. I can never have what you guys have with them. No one I’ve met through you has judged me. They don’t care about my family or income. Jin-hyung even praised me for growing up so well with a piece of shit father!”

At that moment, Yoongi realized how desperately Jungkook wanted to be around people who accepted him as he was. He’d seen the divide between Jungkook and his friends of course, but he had always assumed it was Jungkook’s doing since the boy was shy. It never occurred to him that his home life would affect his relationships at school.

Jungkook fell silent and let Yoongi think. He could tell what he said had made an impact, so he just had to wait it out and see what his decision was.

Yoongi’s mind was running a mile a minute. He had thought being involved with his family would ruin Jungkook’s chances at a happy future, but he was wondering now if his family _was_ his chance at happiness. What if the Min family could give Jungkook everything he ever wanted? What if it wasn’t a mistake? Yoongi looked at Jungkook. He had a determined set to his jaw and his eyes burned. He was almost like a different person.

“Okay. But we are doing this my way. I will allow you to join, but you will do so in an official capacity as an assistant to the CEO of Gloss Entertainment. That way, if you ever want to leave you have an official employment record.”

“Who is the CEO?”

“Me.”

“Really?! Hyung, thank you! You won’t regret it! I swear! I’ll be so great.”

As Jungkook threw his bag away and rounded the desk to engulf Yoongi is a massive hug, Yoongi already regretted his decision. He had a feeling Jungkook would take to this life effortlessly and become a force to be reckoned with. He didn’t know how he felt about that.

* * *

Namjoon moved away from where he had been eavesdropping at Yoongi’s office door. He hadn’t wanted too, but Seokjin had threatened to withhold dinner, so decisions were made. He stepped into the kitchen just as Seokjin began to set up the table.

“Yoongi-hyung caved. Jungkook-ah will join as his assistant.” Namjoon reported.

“I knew he would. Jungkook-ah is a good kid, determined to join the Min family one way or another. Yoonie made the best choice. This keeps him off the streets at least.”

“Agreed. I looked into the kid’s family background. It was only a matter of time before he joined one family or another. I know hyung scared off his dad, but his mom isn’t much better. She tries, but she works constantly. Reports say she’s developed a nasty drug habit as well. She works to support the household and her habit.”

Seokjin looked up, shocked, “Does Yoonie know? Does Jungkook-ah?”

“That’s not true.” The two looked up to see Yoongi standing there with a shell shocked Jungkook behind him. Yoongi had a hand on the boy’s shoulder trying to offer some comfort.

“That can’t be true. She’s not like that. She’s just busy.”

The three men said nothing. Seokjin could see from the look on Yoongi’s face that he had known about Jungkook’s mother’s problem and decided not to tell the boy. The devastation on the younger boy’s face explained why.

Jungkook met Yoongi’s eyes, hoping to see some sort of contradiction there. All he saw was empathy. _He knew. He knew and he didn’t tell me_.

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it wasn’t my story to tell. It doesn’t affect her work and she doesn’t bring it home, so I didn’t want to burden you with it.”

“BUT I’M ALONE ALL THE TIME. The house is always empty. Always. I have to do everything for myself. I even make her food and she doesn’t even eat it half the time because _she doesn’t come home_. I deserved to know _why_.” Jungkook yelled, clearly upset.

“I’m sorry, Jungkook-ah. One of the things you will have to learn if you want to work with me is that often we have to make decisions on partial information. You have to live with the consequences of that.”

Jungkook thought of Kihyun, laying in a hospital bed because they didn’t know the full story. He thought of himself, eating alone every day for the past 2 years since his dad was gone and his mother was apparently off doing drugs. All of this was a result of decisions Yoongi had made.

“Okay, I’m going to head home. Goodnight.” With a bow, Jungkook turned to leave.

“No! Stay! I told you I made kimchi stew. I already set a place for you and everything.” Seokjin pointed to the dinner table, which did have 4 place settings out.

“I– are you sure?”

“Yea, come on. He’s actually not that bad of a cook.” Yoongi said with a smirk as he walked to the table.

Jungkook smiled and ran to the table, “I’ve never had a family dinner before.”

Namjoon was sure his heart broke at that. His own family wasn’t close, but he had never felt alone. Growing up, whenever he had felt left out, he would seek out Yoongi and Seokjin. They had always been there for him whenever he needed it. Catching Seokjin’s eye, he could see the same look he was sure he was making as well. As kids and teenagers, they had often called Seokjin the ‘mom’ friend because he was always making sure everyone had eaten and sat with anyone who needed comfort. Before he left, Yoongi had acted as the ‘dad’ friend. Silently helping, fixing problems wherever they arose, and giving comfort when needed. Namjoon had combined their methods when he led his own family or sectors. They both had the qualities of great leaders, and Namjoon was determined to be one himself.

He watched as Yoongi added more food to Jungkook’s plate and Seokjin kept refilling the boy’s glass. He knew that Jungkook would become a permanent fixture in his life now. Seeing how the boy blushed and smiled, clearly unused to the attention but liking it, Namjoon decided he was okay with that. He liked the newest addition to his life.

* * *

After Yoongi left to drive Jungkook home, Seokjin appeared at Namjoon’s bedroom door. With a soft knock, he entered and sat on the foot of the bed.

“What’s up, hyung?”

“Nothing really. Just thinking. About Kookie.”

“Kookie?”

“Yes, Kookie. He said that’s what his friends call him.”

Namjoon wasn’t sure when Jungkook had told him that but he didn’t ask. The two had hit it off, talking at length after dinner so he assumed it had been then.

“Oh, okay. What about him?”

“You heard what he said. He’s always alone. He’s too young to be alone all the time. He kept saying he’d never had food like tonight. It makes me wonder what he’s been eating all these years.”

“He did say he often cooks for himself. He probably just meant he never had someone cook for him before, not that he’s never eaten good food.”

“How is that better!?” Seokjin looked at him, angst.

“Well, it’s not I suppose.”

“Exactly! Why would you even say that?”

Exasperated, Namjoon put down his book and sat up, “Hyung, what do you want to do then? We can’t change the past. I don’t know why you’re here!”

“I want him to live with us.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I wanted Jungkook-ah to move in with us. We can watch him, make sure he eats, and train him properly for his position!”

“Why are you telling me this?” Namjoon felt the dread build in his stomach.

“Because you have to help me convince Yoonie it’s a good idea.” _I knew that was coming_.

“Fine, hyung. But only because I like the kid. He deserves a home to call his own.”

Smiling, Seokjin bounced off the bed and headed to the door, “Thanks, Joonie. Sleep well.”

As he closed the door, Namjoon had a flashback of sorts. A much younger Seokjin standing at his bedroom door, this time at his father’s house, smiling softly at him before leaving. It had been years since Seokjin had given him a look like that. Before the family conflict. Before his father had unintentionally got Yoongi’s mom and Seokjin’s aunt killed. Before Seokjin’s father had forced him to cut all contact. Before. It was always before. But now, for the first item in years, it wasn’t before. It was now. Picking his book back up, Namjoon smiled. He liked the way his life was going now. Nothing could ruin it.

* * *

As a teacher and literal gang leader, there was never a time when Yoongi felt like he was being chastised. Always being in a position of authority had its perks, that being one of them. That, however, had changed when he moved in with Seokjin. The older boy respected his authority, sure, but inside their house that didn’t stand. He did not take any shit. Often, that came in the form of him yelling at Yoongi to clean up after himself or to stop leaving his papers everywhere. It was a new feeling for Yoongi. Namjoon was also messy and often broke anything in his path, so Seokjin spent most of his time split between the two. This allowed Yoongi some freedom from the supervision of the older boy.

That had changed today. Yoongi currently sat at the kitchen table with the chair turned outwards, facing the kitchen. Seokjin and Namjoon stood in front of him with their arms crossed. He felt like he was getting “the talk” from his parents and it made Yoongi heavily uncomfortable.

“Can you guys just tell me what you want? I have shit to do.”

“Language Yoongi-ah.”

“Okay, I have _stuff _to do.”

“Joonie and I wanted to talk to you about Kookie.”

“Kookie? When did you guys get so close?”

“That’s what he asked me to call him, but that’s beside the point.”

“Okay…” Yoongi waited, tense. He didn’t like this set up and he definitely didn’t like being criticized for his choices. If they told him letting Jungkook in was a bad idea he would flip out.

“We’ve been talking and we wanted to discuss the matter with you.”

“Look, if you think letting Jungkook act as my assistant is a bad idea, you guys can just go fu–”

“What? No. We think it’s a great idea. We want Kookie to move in here.”

“_What?_”

“He said, we want Jungkook-ah to move in here. We think that if we are going to take on the role of his guardians in this world, we should keep a closer eye on him.”

Namjoon had decided to appeal to Yoongi’s logic.

“Also, it’s not fair to leave a young boy in a house alone when we _know_ his mother has a drug problem that she could bring home any day. He should have a home that people actually live in!”

Seokjin had decided to appeal to empathy. They figured between the two of them, they had all the bases covered.

Yoongi looked up at the two men, still standing with their arms crossed as if braced for a fight. Yoongi was a little surprised they liked Jungkook so much after such a brief meeting, but he understood their desire to protect the boy. They clearly didn’t know this, but the reason Jungkook’s mother hadn’t brought any drugs home was because Yoongi had intervened. After he had removed his father from the situation, Yoongi had had the family watched. He noticed the drug habit and was still bitter he had missed the start and was unable to offer help. When it had escalated, Yoongi had intervened and threatened to cut her access to any supply and report her to the authorities if it ever entered a place where Jungkook was. This meant she spent more time away from home, but it also meant he wasn’t surrounded by drugs. Yoongi had decided it was the lesser of two evils.

“Okay.”

“Look, we just think– what?”

“I said, okay. It will be easier to train him if he’s here and you’re right, he doesn’t deserve to be alone all the time, no one does.”

“Well, okay then. I– I’ll have a room prepared.”

“You should probably ask him about that. I don’t think he’s ever been able to choose his own room before.” Yoongi added softly.

“That’s a great idea! I’ll have to room facing east, the one with the on-suite, cleaned out and he can decide what to put in it! I love furniture shopping. I’m so excited.”

Namjoon and Yoongi watched him go, muttering about catalogues and hiring a painting crew.

“I’m starting to think this was more for him than Jungkook-ah.” Namjoon observed.

“You know how he is. He loves to help and baby anyone around him. Us all living together has just given him the opportunity to show it.”

  
“Man, before long Jimin-ah is going to live here too. Don’t think I didn’t notice there are enough bedrooms.”

“God, don’t say things like that, he might hear you.”

Yoongi said with a shudder. The last thing he needed was Jimin’s energy anywhere near his living space.

“I gotta go get ready, the concert is tonight.”

“Oh, Jungkook-ah is performing, right? Jin-hyung said he wanted to go. What time does it start?”

“8 p.m. I have to go early to set up.”

“Sounds good, we’ll see you there.”

* * *

Several hours later, Jungkook stood on stage having finished his performance. The final assignment of his high school career. As of tomorrow, he was free. He would start his life as an assistant to the CEO of Gloss Entertainment, Min Yoongi. Jungkook had never felt more excited.

As the lights brightened, he looked out at the audience. He noticed his mom wasn’t in her reserved seat and couldn’t help the rush of disappointment. She had said she would book the night off, but he supposed that didn’t happen. _Or it had, and she was too high to notice_. Jungkook was still upset that her habit was hidden from him. He was even more upset that he hadn’t noticed. Standing on stage, Jungkook was lost in thought, mindlessly staring at the empty chair.

Then, he heard someone chanting his name and looked to the left. He saw Yoongi standing off to the side, clapping with a small smile on his face. Beside him stood Seokjin who was holding a handmade banner with his name in glitter. He was yelling and jumping. Namjoon stood there too, yelling with his hands to his mouth. Jungkook couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across his face. He lifted his hand and waved excitedly. His mom may not have come but his new family had and that was perfectly okay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More actual gang stuff will start appearing now. They will be doing terrible things so be prepared for that. I try to have more fluff in every chapter to balance it out though!
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	7. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook begins his new life.
> 
> Yoongi meets with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this needs any warnings, but let me know if I'm wrong! It's honestly mostly just fluff!

Yoongi was quite certain that the IKEA showroom was the seventh circle of hell. In his life, he had witnessed countless torturing techniques, had even performed some first hand, but he was sure just dropping his victim in a dark, empty IKEA would be the most effective of all his many tools. Add an energetic Seokjin and a shell-shocked Jungkook and it was practically inhumane, too aggressive for regular torturing sessions. Definitely only reserved for the Americans in one of their “secret” black sites.

Yoongi’s inner monologue was temporarily disrupted when Seokjin pulled him onto a bed. He landed half on top of both Seokjin and Jungkook.

“Ah, what the hell? Maybe some warning!”

“We did, hyung. You weren’t listening. Too busy brooding.” Jungkook said with a laugh, still stuck half underneath Yoongi.

Huffing in faux indignation, Yoongi dead weighted his body like an angry toddler and allowed his full weight to crush the two boys.

“Ah! Yoonie, get off! You’re heavy!”

“Hyung, stop! I’m sorry! What do you eat, god!”

Yoongi laughed and pushed himself up, “So what do you think of the bed? Comfy?”

Jungkook tilted his head and thought about it, “Yea, I mean, it was still comfy even with your heavy ass on top of me.”

“Yah! Watch it.”

Seokjin laughed and jumped up and down on the bed, still seated, “I like it. It has bounce for whatever activities you want, but still soft in the case you need comfort.” He added a wink for emphasis.

Jungkook’s entire face went bright red, clearly embarrassed, “O– oh. Okay.”

Seokjin looked mildly surprised at Jungkook’s reaction. He had assumed Jungkook had dated plenty in high school. The boy was attractive, well built, and really nice, basically a holy trinity. Especially for high school. Seokjin was man enough to admit if he had been one of Jungkook’s classmates he would have had a major crush on the boy. He glanced at Yoongi and saw the man shake his head slightly. _An awkward topic?_ Deciding to change the subject, Seokjin jumped up.

“Okay, write down the number. That gives us your bed frame, mattress, and bedside table so far. We just need some dressers, a desk, laps, bedding and sheets, OH, and paint! We can paint your room first. Have you thought of colours?”

“Oh, we don’t need to get all that! Just the closet is fine for my clothes. Whatever the colour of the wall is now is okay too.”

“Nope. Pick some colours. Otherwise I will. My room is pink. I like it. Maybe I’ll let Yoongi-ah pick, his room is black, gray, and white. Very monotone and boring. Namjoon-ah’s is blue. Says it reminds him of the ocean.”

“Oh, well I like pastel colours. So maybe something like that?”

“Perfect! We’ll look at colour swatches while we pick out the rest of your furniture.”

Jungkook was in shock. He had been the entire day. When Yoongi had suggested (see: told) that he could move in with them after his performance, he had nearly cried. _They want him to be a part of their family._ He had been on cloud nine for days afterward. He had just assumed he would move his stuff into an already prepared room. When he had arrived at a completely empty room he had been surprised, but figured he could make do with a sleeping bag and air mattress until he could afford to buy some used stuff online. Less than 5 minutes later, Seokjin and Yoongi had arrived and dragged him out of the house. He still hadn’t come to his senses when they walked into IKEA and they told him to pick whatever he wanted. He was not used to having whatever he wanted. He couldn’t help but gravitate towards the cheaper things, but Seokjin had noticed early and nipped that in the bud.

His bed frame was beautiful with extra storage and his mattress was top of the line. It was nicer than anything Jungkook had ever had and he knew he was going to cry himself to sleep once his room was finished.

Trailing behind an excited Seokjin and an increasingly testy Yoongi, Jungkook stopped dead in his tracks. There was a large, fluffy, Iron Man blanket. It was massive, could probably cover his entire bed. He looked up at the backs of the men in front of him and back down at the blanket. _Would it be too childish to get the blanket? I could use it as my main blanket, that way they don’t have to waste more money. Would that be okay?_ Deciding to risk it, Jungkook grabbed the blanket and crushed it to his chest, running to catch up.

“H– hyungs, is it – is this okay?” He held up the rolled blanket.

Yoongi smiled and Seokjin laughed, “Is that Iron Man!? Is there a Spider-Man one?! I need it.”

That is how, three grown men, two of whom controlled entire crime families, ended up with a cart stuffed with 2 Iron Man blankets and 1 Spider-Man blanket. No one regretted it, and Jungkook was starting to feel more comfortable one step at a time.

* * *

Later that night, Jungkook sat in the middle of an empty room surrounded by a tarp and newly painted walls. His three hyungs had helped him paint the walls a beautiful shade of light purple. Jungkook loved it. It made me feel safe and at home. All his new furniture was black so it would highlight the walls well.

Just sitting there, Jungkook was overwhelmed. He couldn’t believe the turn his life had taken in such a short time. A few months ago, he had been floundering. He had no idea what he wanted to do after graduation. He had feared he’d end up like his dad, unhappy and self-medicating to forget. No one knew that. He didn’t talk about it, but he had thought about it often. He just wanted to be happy, he didn’t care how.

For the first time in his life, Jungkook could feel a sensation in his stomach he wasn’t used to. He had felt it when his mom had smiled after his dad left and when he saw Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon at his performance. He realized, rather belatedly, this was what happiness felt like and he couldn’t stop the tears welling in his eyes.

Yoongi walked into the room to retrieve Jungkook. He immediately sensed the atmosphere and sat beside the boy slowly.

“You okay?” He asked quietly.

“Y– yea. I just– no one has ever done so much for me and I know you didn’t even _want_ me here and I– ”

“It was never about that Jungkook-ah. You misunderstand. I told you, it was because I didn’t want you to choose a life you couldn’t be happy in. I just want you to live a happy life, however you have to do it. I know you don’t have any real dreams or goals, and that’s okay. I just want you to be happy. If working for me and living with us makes you happy, then I’m glad.”

Yoongi smiled at the younger boy softly, hoping he had conveyed his feelings properly.

“I– I am. I am happy. I feel like I have a family for the first time.”

“You do. We are your family. You’re a Min now. Get used to it.” 

Jungkook smiled wide and nodded, “I’m a Min.”

Standing up, Yoongi held out his hand, “Come on, if you think we’re building all your terrible IKEA furniture without you, you’re crazy. Let’s go.”

* * *

Yoongi stood, unsure, outside the clinic that housed his friend and assistant. He wasn’t sure if he was welcome. They had allowed him in after the shooting but he wasn’t sure if that counted now. He understood how many people felt about his life, his family, and didn’t want to cause a scene.

Jungkook sighed heavily beside him, “Just go in, hyung. You won’t know until you do.”

Yoongi side eyed him but didn’t say anything. He knew Jungkook thought he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. Plus, he hated hospitals.

A loud bang as the clinic door opened startled Yoongi enough to jump back.

“Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in and see your friend?”

The old nurse from before scolded him. Yoongi was a touch scared of her and he didn’t know why.

Glancing back at Jungkook, he nodded and walked into the clinic. It was bustling as nurses ran around performing duties and parents tried to corral their children. Yoongi was concerned by the number of children in the clinic. _Did a virus spread I was unaware of? Should we be sending help? Why has no one reported this?_

“You can wipe the concern off your face. Dr. Jung arranged for a free flu shot day to encourage the community to get vaccinated and catch up on their mandatory shots. That’s why there are so many children here.”

“Oh.”

The nurse was giving him an odd look but shrugged it off. The Min’s were always a little weird.

“You know where he is. Go on. I don’t have time to babysit you.”

Jungkook tried to hold in his laugh but failed. It came out as a strained cough. He covered his mouth and bowed jerkily in apology. The nurse simply shook her head and walked off, clearly having more important things to deal with.

As they walked to the back room, Yoongi caught sight of Hoseok. He was kneeling in front of a crying toddler. Yoongi couldn’t see what he was doing from his angle so he walked around. Hoseok was making funny faces and doing aegyo. He looked ridiculous but his smile was wide. Yoongi stopped walking and watched, causing Jungkook to pause as well.

Yoongi was unaware of the small smile that appeared on his face, but Jungkook saw it. He looked at the man kneeling on the floor doing his best to make the crying toddler smile and back at Yoongi. As he watched, the toddle started to smile, rubbing the tears away. She slapped her wet hands on Hoseok’s face and squished his cheeks. Hoseok’s whole face lit up as he smiled, putting his hands atop the toddler’s.

“You’ll be okay now, ya? No shot can keep you down!”

As he stood up, the parents bowed and thanked him. Hoseok nodded and smiled, before turning away. Seeing Yoongi, he paused for a second before smiling wide and walking over to them.

“I was wondering when you were going to come and see him! I think he was about to go crazy. I had to take away his tablet, he kept straining himself trying to work.”

Yoongi laughed, “That sounds like Kihyun-ah. Always working. I’m convinced that tablet is actually attached to him. Also, sorry for the delay… I… wasn’t sure if– well, I wasn’t sure if we were welcome back.”

Hoseok sighed, “I don’t care what you do for a living. I just help people. Also, hi, I don’t believe we were properly introduced last time. I’m Jung Hoseok.”

“Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you.”

Hoseok nodded and looked back at Yoongi. He was happy he had come back. The dichotomy between his job and personality fascinated him and he wanted to find out more. Now wasn’t the best time though.

“Let me take you to Kihyun-ah’s room. I have to check his vitals anyway.”

Leading the way, Yoongi trailed behind Hoseok with Jungkook following him. He hadn’t seen Kihyun since the shooting and he didn’t even know what to say. _Hey, thanks for almost dying instead of me, gold star_.

They stepped into the room to find Kihyun tapping away on his iPad.

“Okay, what the fuck? How did you even get that back? I literally put it in my office this time! Give that to me!”

Hoseok snatched the tablet from Kihyun and set it on the table angrily, “Which of my nurses did you bribe?”

Kihyun laughed a little, then winced and rubbed his stomach, “A man never reveals his secrets.”

“Oh, hop off that toxic masculinity bullshit and just tell me.”

“Never.”

Sighing heavily, Hoseok turned back to Yoongi, “Is he always like this?”

“Has been as long as I’ve known him, and that’s a very long time.” Yoongi laughed again.

“Yoongi-ah, what are you doing here? You have a meeting with your father.”

“That’s tomorrow now. Father rescheduled it after the shooting. More important things to deal with.”

“Oh.” Kihyun looked longingly at his tablet, clearly wanting to update his calendar.

Hoseok slammed his hand down on top of it, “If I see you with this again, I will smash it. Don’t test me.”

Jungkook laughed aloud, immediately covering his mouth, “I’m sorry. You people are hilarious.”

Kihyun seemed to finally notice Jungkook’s presence and raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were separating school and home life?”

Yoongi shrugged, “There is no school life now, Jungkook-ah is going to act as your replacement until you’re better. That way you can relax and heal properly, without worrying that I’m not following my schedule.”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes at the boy and motioned for him to come forward. Jungkook glanced quickly at Yoongi before walking up to the bed.

“Do you have any experience working as an assistant?”

“No.”

“Do you have any experience working at all?”

“Not really.”

Kihyun threw a ‘what the hell’ look over Jungkook’s shoulder and only saw Yoongi shrug. Fighting back a sigh, he gestured for Jungkook to take a seat.

“I’ll give you a crash course on everything you need to know. Make yourself comfortable.”

Yoongi and Hoseok took that as their sign to leave and slipped out of the room. But not before Yoongi saw Jungkook pull out and notebook and pen. _He’s a good kid_. _He’ll be fine_.

“So the ‘not your brother’ kid is your assistant?”

“He is now.”

“Hmm. And you were his… _teacher_?”

“Music. I taught at his high school.”

“Okay, this may be rude, but how the _fuck_ does a mob boss end up a high school music teacher?”

“When he was the second son, not the heir, and he left the family 5 years prior?”

“You left?”

“Tried too.”

“Was it because of the way gang life is?

“No, not at all. I just liked music. Not a lot of opportunity for that in my family.”

“Oh.”

  
“Does that bother you?”

“What?”

“That I don’t care about the way gang life is.”

“No. I figured you’d have to be okay with it to run it.”

“I don’t, not quite yet.

  
“But you will.”

“Yes. I’m good at it too.”

Hoseok nodded but didn’t say anything. They were leaning against the wall outside the clinic room. Hoseok could see his nurses making their rounds, helping the patients who had come in for shots when he had offered to see them for free. He thought about Kihyun, who would have bled out without his intervention, and the mystery _wife_ Yoongi had mentioned died in the past.

He realized, quite abruptly, how much wanted to learn about Yoongi’s life. What the phrase, ‘gang life,’ really entailed. He had said it like he knew, but he really didn’t. All he knew was what he saw in movies and god knows how inaccurate those can be.

“You said before, that if someone in your family gets seriously injured, they die, have you tried to fix that?”

Yoongi looked up at the doctor and squinted, “Yes, of course. Not that many doctors willing to break the law when they’re surrounded by police and government 24/7 though.”

“You never asked me.”

Yoongi tilted his head and his squinting intensified, “No, why would I? Do you want to break the law?”

“No, of course not. But I wouldn’t turn your people away at least. I could help them.”

  
“Sure, but you’d report everything and that would bring the police down on your head.”

“I already said I wouldn’t deal with shootings again, but minor injuries or physical assaults? I could help.”

Yoongi considered what Hoseok was offering. Yoongi wanted to take it. The thought of never having to worry that one of his people would die simply because the hospitals refused to help gang members was amazing. But, Hoseok would be putting himself in danger doing that. If he wanted to take him up on it, Yoongi would have to come up with a plan that protected Hoseok from the appearance of wrongdoing. He just wasn’t sure how to do that.

“Why don’t you just make him your family doctor?”

Hoseok and Yoongi looked over as Jungkook exited the room.

“Being a family doctor is a criminal offense.” Yoongi reminded him.

“No, not Family doctor, a family doctor. Like someone you keep on retainer. Organize company health insurance. Everyone is employed through your companies anyway, right? As long as you record everything and pay regular fees there shouldn’t be an issue.”

Yoongi felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He had not expected Jungkook to come up with such a good plan. Not that he wasn’t smart, it was just that he was so young and new to this world, Yoongi didn’t expect him to formulate such a good plan so quickly.

He felt Hoseok looking at him and avoided his gaze. Something else that concerned him was Hoseok’s willingness to help. He seemed like a decent guy but that could easily be a cover. Agencies had tried to insert undercover operatives into their family before. It never worked, but the risk was always there. Something inside him wanted to trust Hoseok and his kindness, but he still hesitated. He would have to run a thorough background check before he agreed to anything.

“I’ll think about it. Talk to my people and see if it’s possible.”

He finally looked at Hoseok and saw him smiling. Bright eyes and heart shaped lips provided a momentary distraction before he turned away.

“I’m going to talk to Kihyun-ah then we can leave. We have another meeting to attend.”

Yoongi entered the room and sat beside Kihyun.

“So, a new assistant?” Kihyun said with a smile.

Sighing, Yoongi leaned back, “I know, I know. I’m soft.”

“You are. But he’ll be good at it. He had a lot of good suggestions and he took some great notes. I gave him my iPad with your schedule. He thanked me for the gift. I thought he was going to cry. Does that boy have any family that cares?”

“He does now.”

Kihyun nodded, “Don’t worry about me, eh? I like being your assistant but I like running my sector better. No offense. If he’s good at it, keep him and I can go back to doing my other job.”

Yoongi couldn’t help but laugh at his frankness, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

After that, the conversation turned. Focusing back in on the family and the way things were operating currently. Yoongi needed Kihyun to updated him on everything if he wasn’t going to be around to help him out anymore. They started with a current list of all family head and heirs, political alliances, family agreements and issues, and police investigations. By the end of it, his head hurt, but he felt confident he knew all he needed for now.

Yoongi stood up and stretched before looking down on Kihyun, “get better, okay? I’ll be back soon to transfer you out once you don’t need all the machines and such. Call me if you need anything. And I mean, _anything_.”

“I will, Yoonie. Same goes.”

Yoongi nodded and exited the room. He found Jungkook on the floor, colouring with some children who were waiting for their turn. He watched as Jungkook made instant friends with the kids and they accepted him as one of their own.

“Jungkook-ah? Are you ready?”

Jungkook looked up and smiled, “Hyung, are you done?”

“Yup. We can go now.”

Jungkook stood up and said goodbye to the children.

“Oppa, are you leaving now?” A little girl asked.

“I am! Hyung is ready to go.”

“But hyung, you said you’d colour with us!” A little boy whined.

Jungkook smiled and kneeled back down, “and I did, but I have to go now. I wouldn’t want to upset my hyung, right?”

The children all nodded solemnly, “Goodbye, Jungkook-ssi. Goodbye, Jungkook-ssi’s hyung.”

They both smiled and waved before exiting the clinic. Yoongi didn’t see Hoseok and he didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

“I thought you said we had a meeting?” Jungkook asked, confused.

“We do.”

They were sitting in Yoongi’s office at home. Jungkook was both confused and nervous. There were only the two seats, so he didn’t know where the other person was going to sit. Was he supposed to stand? He didn’t know.

“Okay, when are they coming?”

“No one is coming. This is a meeting between you and me.”

“Um, okay?”

Yoongi leaned back and grabbed a file from behind him. It had Jungkook’s name on it.

“This is your file.”

“My– my file?”

“Yes. I keep records of everything I do. Always hard copy for obvious reasons, but everything gets recorded. Since I was involved with you and your family, this is your file.”

“O– okay? Why are you showing me this?”

“Because if you’re going to work for me, you need to know everything I’ve done to you. That way it can’t be used against me later.”

“To me? Don’t you mean for me?” Jungkook was so confused.

“I guess you’ll have to decided that for yourself.”

Placing the file on Yoongi’s desk, Jungkook folded his hands, “I’d rather you just told me.”

Yoongi nodded and mirrored Jungkook’s posture, “Where do you want me to start?”

“My father.”

“As you know, after you came to school with the black eye, I had your family watched. I saw the way your father acted and decided to intervene. I enlisted Jin-hyung to gather information from his family members who lived in the neighbourhood and discovered your father had a mountain of gambling debt on top of the drinking problem and penchant for hitting your mother. All the debt was to either my family or branches, so I went to your house, offered to pay off his debt and give him some extra money if he fucked off. He made a scene so I… well I convinced him to leave peacefully. After he wrote the note, I left some extra money for you and your mother.”

Jungkook remained impassive, he had guessed all this. The gambling didn’t really surprise him. His father rarely left the house and when he did he always had come back late with the smell of expensive booze and cigarettes on his skin and clothes. Jungkook hated strong smells. Probably because his parents were always covered in them.

“What do you mean, you convinced him to go peacefully?” That was the only part he didn’t get.

“I broke his left hand.” Yoongi admitted.

Jungkook’s eyes widened, but that was his only response. A minor injury, considering all he had done to his mother.

“Okay, and my mom.”

“I had Min family members in the area watch to make sure your dad didn’t come back. They noticed your mom developed a habit, but didn’t report it to me until it was too late to stop. She’s been using drugs from work mostly, but some from the street when she can’t get access. When her habit was mentioned to me, I met with her.”

“You what?”

“I met with her. I wanted to make sure she didn’t bring any drugs home again.”

“Again?”

“That’s what prompted the meeting. She had a dealer drop off her supply at the house while you were out with your friends. I met with her and told her that couldn’t happen again. When she refused, I threatened to cut off her street supply and report her to the authorities.”

“You threatened to have my mom arrested?”

“Yes. Since then, she has never brought drugs home nor come home high. The unintended side effect of my involvement was that she spent more time away from home.”

Jungkook was silent. His mind was pouring over what Yoongi had just said. He had threatened both his parents. Both. He had tried to protect him, and in doing so he had isolated him. Jungkook looked up at Yoongi and saw the way he was rubbing behind his ear. _Nervous habit_.

“It’s not your fault she chose to stay out doing drugs rather than coming home to me.”

“Well, actually…”

“Did you make her a druggie?”

“No, of course not.”

“Do you think a high parent is better than an absentee one?”

“I don’t know.”

“Neither do I.”

Silence engulfed the room. Jungkook wasn’t sure he was okay with the steps Yoongi had taken but he understood them.

“Why ask me to move in?” He needed to know.

Yoongi smiled slightly, “Because you’re family now and you deserve a home with family in it. Even if it’s one as fucked up as this one.”

Jungkook nodded and leaned back again. He threw his head over the headrest of the chair and looked the ceiling. He wasn’t happy with the way his mom’s situation was handled, but he didn’t know how else anyone could have gone about it. He didn’t know what he would have done if he came home to find his mother high or surrounded by drugs. _Run away probably_. Jungkook was conflicted, mostly because he was so happy right now. That made him feel bad. Like being away from his mother made him happier. _Maybe it did_.

Sitting up straight, Jungkook looked at Yoongi, “Thank you for telling me all this.”

Yoongi nodded, “I told you, you need to know everything. No secrets.”

“No secrets.”

* * *

This week seemed to be a week of doing shit that made him uncomfortable. Visiting IKEA. Building godforsaken IKEA furniture, though he supposed that was more anger than discomfort. Visiting Kihyun and facing the reality of that situation. Finally, meeting with his father.

They hadn’t met since the trail period was established and Yoongi didn’t know what other bullshit his dad had planned. _Probably something equally as annoying_.

Shoving his hand through his hair, Yoongi walked through the family compound towards his father’s office. Yoongi nodded briefly to the men stationed around the house and felt himself tense. Ever since his mother had died, the house had grown colder. More like you would assume an old crime boss’ house should feel like. Yoongi hated that.

He knocked and waited for his father’s permission to enter. He found him sitting on his couch drinking wine rather than at his desk, which surprised him.

“Yoongi-ah, good to see you! Come, come. Sit. Have some wine.”

He handed him a glass without waiting for a response.

“So, why am I here? And why couldn’t I bring my assistant?”

“Well, because we are going to talk about him, of course.”

Yoongi was surprised, but he didn’t show it. Weakness was not something to show in front of his father. He didn’t want to give the man anything to use against him later.

“Okay.”

“First I want to talk about the other heirs you are now living with. Namjoon-ah and Seokjin-ah.”

“Yes, what about them?”

“How are they doing?”

“Well. They have taken their own steps to learn about their districts. Since they don’t have my advantage of already being familiar, they are learning from the ground up. They have different methods, but both are moving forward.”

“Good, I want you to watch them closely. Though they are your friends, they are also your competition. I want you to note what they do and report it to me.”

“What? I thought this was a group trial? You don’t trust Kim Woojin-ssi and Kim Joonwoo-ssi?”

“Like I said, you even have to watch your friends. If I had watched more carefully, Joonwoo-ah wouldn’t have rebelled. Learn from my mistakes.”

Yoongi nodded, displeased. He didn’t want to report back to his father about his friends. It felt wrong. The silence stretched and Yoongi brooded over his new orders.

“So, you’ve replaced Kihyun-ah.”

“For now. He can’t be my assistant from a hospital bed. He can have his place back once he recovers, though he has already expressed a desire to return to his own sector instead of coming back as my assistant if his replacement is good enough.”

“And the replacement? The high schooler?”

“He’s doing fine. He first official job won’t be until next week when I meet with the Choi family, but he’s using this time to familiarize himself with the family branches and workings.”

“Hmm. You don’t have any qualms about hiring one of your former students?”

His father had always been quick. Yoongi knew he was trying to assess the situation.

“Maybe at first, but he’s good at what he does and he didn’t have a future to speak of so this is the best option for him.”

“Oh, good. You know it’s always a problem when people with intimate knowledge of the family leave.”

_There it is._ His father was worried Jungkook would leave. He knew he would be, which is why he made sure to emphasize his lack of future goals. Hopefully that will keep his father away from Jungkook.

“Of course, father.”

“Also, speaking of hospitals, it seems the doctor who helped Kihyun-ah has not reported the shooting.”

“No, he said he wouldn’t this one time.”

“Why?”

“According to Kihyun-ah, he said he didn’t report it simply because I never asked him not to.”

“You didn’t ask him to cover it up?” His father sounded displeased.

“No.” Yoongi would not back down from that.

“I suppose you’re lucky it worked in your favour.”

Yoongi kept silent, aware that statement had been rhetorical. He waited for whatever his father wanted to discuss next.

“That doctor, have you thought of hiring him as our doctor? Since he already showed he’s willing to bend the rules for us.”

“I’ve considered it, but he has expressed quite clearly he will not break the law again. If I can come up with a way to make an arrangement that looks legal, then I will. Otherwise, he is to be left alone.”

“I don’t think– ”

“It is my sector and I said _he is to be left alone_.”

His father raised his eyebrows but nodded. He knew how valuable a doctor was but he also knew how nasty a fight between head and heir could be and he understood his son enough to recognize sticking points. This doctor was one. That made him curious, and he made a mental note to look into the man. He wouldn’t interfere, of course, but he wanted to know what type of person gained his son’s respect and protection so quickly.

He had done the same when the Jungkook boy had appeared on the scene. He heard about Yoongi’s, shall we say, interference, while he was his teacher and knew Yoongi had a soft spot for the boy. He seemed to have taken on a father role of sorts. Kyungho had no problem with that. His son had always pulled the people around him in. Had protected them when necessary. He got that trait from his mother and it was the trait of a great leader. Yejin hadn’t had the opportunity to use it, but Yoongi would. He already did. It could be seen in the way that Seokjin and Namjoon had always gravitated towards him. The way the young Jungkook had followed him even after graduation. The way Kihyun had thrown himself in front of Yoongi without a second thought.

Kyungho knew his son would be a great leader, the best even, but he had to get there first. He could sense a shift in the families coming and he needed his son to be prepared and handle it well. If he couldn’t, he would never be head. Because he would be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	8. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi discovers his life might not be as safe as he thought.
> 
> The boys embrace their new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl is sick so you guys get 2 updates this week. Yay for the common cold.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> Fluff. Just fluff because I'm weak and dark stuff will happen soon lol.

In all the years he had known Yoongi, which was his entire life, Namjoon had never seen the man look so awkward. For some reason, they were standing on the sidewalk outside of the clinic where Kihyun was being treated instead of going inside. Namjoon wasn’t sure _why _they were standing outside, but the look on Yoongi’s face prevented him from asking.

He drifted slowly backwards, sliding up beside Seokjin who had grown tired of waiting and started to lean backwards on the car.

“Um, any idea why hyung is acting like this?”

“None. This is literally his sector and he’s been here before. I don’t know what the deal is.”

Jungkook stuck his head out of the car window and rested his head on his forearms, “It’s the doctor.”

“What?” Both men asked at once.

“The doctor makes hyung uncomfortable for some reason. I think he has a crush on him.” Jungkook added with a laugh.

“A crush? Yoongi-hyung?” Namjoon looked at the Yoongi’s back as he stared at the building.

“He did this last time too.” Jungkook revealed softly.

“Hmmmm.” Seokjin looked contemplative but said nothing.

A loud bang jolted all 4 boys and forced them to look at the clinic doors, “Are you seriously doing this again? Do you think I don’t have better things to do than tell you to come inside and see your friend? Seriously, are you okay? Do _you_ need a doctor?” Nurse Go was having none of Yoongi’s behaviour today.

“That happened last time too. She’s kinda scary.”

Namjoon nodded his head before pushing off the car and following Yoongi inside alongside Seokjin. The clinic was nice, small but nice. He could see a clean and hospitable waiting room for families and patients. As they moved further back into the building hospital beds lined the walls but were all separated by curtains for privacy. They stopped at a door, which Namjoon could only assumed was Kihyun’s room. He noticed several other doors in the hallway and hypothesised those must be other private rooms.

As Yoongi opened the door, they heard laughter and talking.

“No, no, I’m serious. I tried to do a flip, just to prove him wrong, right, and I was so sure I’d stick the landing too. Fell right on my ass.”

Kihyun started laughing, then waved his hand, “Stop, stop, I can’t tear my stitches!”

“Whoops, my bad. Anyway, Jiminie taught me how to tumble properly after that. I’m pretty good now.”

“I bet. In between saving lives and giving flu shots, just do a flip. In-hospital entertainment.” Kihyun shook his head.

“Hey, maybe I will!”

Seokjin tilted his head, “Jiminie? Not our Jimin-ah? He knows him too?”

Yoongi nodded, “Seems they did dance together when they were young. I was surprised too, but he has a picture of them in his office. Jimin-ah’s wearing that terrible snapback and a basketball jersey like he used to.”

Namjoon laughed, “Oh god, I forgot about that.”

“You’re one to talk, we haven’t forgotten your mohawk.” Kihyun cut in.

Namjoon groaned and placed his hand on his heart dramatically.

“You all know Jiminie too?” Hoseok asked.

“Of course, he joined my family after all.” Seokjin commented.

“We grew up with him, he’s only a year younger than me.” Namjoon added.

“I told you he was a member of Jin-hyung’s family.” Yoongi reminded.

“I didn’t realize this was Jin-hyung. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Jung Hoseok.”

“Nice to meet you Dr. Jung. I’m Kim Seokjin” Seokjin bowed.

“Agreed, Jung Hoseok-ssi. Kim Namjoon.” Namjoon bowed as well.

Hoseok flapped his hands, “No need for that. Dr. Jung is my father. Just call me Hoseok. Also, Kim Namjoon-ssi we are the same age, so no need for the formalities.”

“Awesome! Then just call me Namjoon. Everyone else does.”

“Yes, everyone calls me Jin or hyung, so just go with that.”

Hoseok smiled before looking at Yoongi, “What do I call you then?”

“Yoongi is fine. Or hyung. Whatever.” Yoongi looked away, embarrassed for some reason.

Namjoon and Seokjin noted his behaviour but didn’t comment.

“Ready to get out of here, hyung?” Namjoon asked.

“Am I ever. No offense Hoseok-ah, but I miss my bed. And my tablet.” Kihyun said.

Hoseok laughed, “None taken, you’re not supposed to _want_ to stay at a hospital.”

Seokjin and Namjoon helped Kihyun into a wheelchair. He insisted he could walk but the boys had wanted to be careful. Hoseok had stood off to the side with a slight smile on his lips, watching the interaction. Yoongi was watching Hoseok watch them. He was a nice man. Treated them like anyone else even though he knew what they were.

Yoongi had done a deep dive on his life. Hadn’t found anything that would indicate he was a plant or had been enlisted by the police. That made Yoongi more comfortable with the idea of making a deal with him but he still wasn’t completely at ease. Something about the man unsettled him and he wasn’t sure what. _That would be lust Yoongi, you have a crush on him like a high schooler._ Yoongi ignored that and followed his friends out of the room.

“Yoongi-hyung.”

Yoongi stopped and turned around, “yes?”

“Have you thought more about my offer?”

“I have.”

“And?”

“I think I’ll take you up on it. Health insurance, we’ll call it. No bullet wounds, of course.”

“I have an additional request.”

Yoongi raised an eyebrow and waited.  
  
“I also want this sector to no longer have to pay fees. They’ve been through a lot and I know you promised they wouldn’t have fees for a year, but I want that to be extended permanently. If you agree, I’ll treat everything without reporting it, with the exception of gunshots. I’ll treat them but they have to be reported. Also, I’ll have Nurse Go check on Kihyun so he recovers properly, regardless of that you decide.”

Hoseok had thought a lot about what he wanted out of a deal with the Min family. He had even met with his dad and talked it over. His father had suggested the fee reprieve. Hoseok had decided that not reporting would give added incentive for him to agree. This could really help the area heal.

“Sounds like a deal. Draw up your contract and I’ll sign it.”

With that, Yoongi left. _That was easy_. Hoseok thought. Now he just had to develop a health insurance contract for thousands of employees who were actually criminals. No problem, that would be easy… right?

* * *

No one would describe Jungkook as a calm individual. Not that he couldn’t fake it, he just wasn’t, by nature, super calm. Usually this was okay. No one around him was calm either, except for maybe Yoongi, but he just accepted Jungkook’s energy and moved passed it.

Jungkook had lived at the Min2Kim compound, as he liked to call it in private where they couldn’t hear him, for a week now. He liked it. When he went out, someone always said goodbye and asked him when he would be home and when he did come home someone had always made dinner or left a note and money for take-out. He assumed, based on his lack of knowledge, this was what a normal family did: looked out for each other.

Seokjin had proven to be the closest friend Jungkook had ever had. He played games with him – as long as it was Mario related – or watched him play Overwatch, which he had bought for Jungkook when he had mentioned how much he liked playing it at his friend’s house. Often, he brought him out with him, whether grocery shopping or to try a new restaurant. He was always including Jungkook in things and it made him feel good. Sometimes they bickered and play fought, but Seokjin was always laughing and if they were caught, Namjoon and Yoongi would laugh too. Sometimes he caught himself smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

Now, however, was not the time for smiling. Jungkook stood, fidgeting with his tie, as Yoongi flipped through some papers. They were at a fancy restaurant in a private backroom. He felt like a celebrity hiding from fans. _Or a criminal hiding from prying eyes_. Either way, this was the first time Jungkook had ever been in such a fancy room and he couldn’t sit still.

“Oh, my god. Will you sit? You’re giving my anxiety just being near you.”

Plopping down, Jungkook put his head in his hands and pouted, “I’m just nervous. This is my first time acting as your assistant!”

“Officially, sure, but you’ve been doing it all week. Also, the way Jin-hyung has been bringing you around, you’re practically his assistant too. You’ll be fine.”

“If you think so.” Jungkook said doubtfully.

“I do.” Yoongi reassured him, “Now straighten your tie. They’re here. Remember all you have to do is sit there and take notes. If they address you, look to me for permission first.”

“Won’t that look weak?”

“No, it will look like you’re respecting your boss.”

Jungkook nodded. There were so many rules and he wasn’t sure he remembered them all. He sure hoped he did, because they were here.

The door opened and the same elegant woman from the club a few months ago walked it. This time, she was flanked by two men on either side of her. He saw Yoongi raise his eyebrow, likely at the display of power she was doing by bringing so many men. Yoongi made a gesture with his hand, telling Jungkook to stay seated. _Two can play at that game_.

“Eunae-noona, there you are. I was beginning to worry, you’re usually so punctual.”

As a greeting, it was tense at best. Yoongi was displeased. They were just on-time for their meeting. By the time she had entered the room she was 2 minutes late. The disrespect astonished him. She was making a power play and he was not going to let it fly.

“I’m sorry, Yoonie, the host didn’t know where you were seated, so it took a bit to find you.”

Yoongi knew that was a lie since the host was one of his men. He also knew she was using his nickname to cement the age difference between them. He was growing more irritated by the minute.

  
Jungkook could feel the tension in the room and he thought idly about jumping out the window, if there had been one. He took note of the lateness and her disrespect given his name. Yoongi hadn’t said anything, but Jungkook wasn’t stupid, he could sense the woman was doing something.

“Ah, I see. Too bad. Why don’t you take a seat? I’m going to have to ask your men to leave, unfortunately.”

Yoongi leaned back and crossed his legs, waiting for them to leave. He saw them glance quickly at their boss then him before leaving. Eunae looked irritated by that, but Yoongi didn’t care.

“I didn’t realize this was a private meeting.”

“It’s not, I just don’t like power plays. If you wanted company you should have been more subtle.”

Eunae smirked as she sat down, “always the sharp one. But what about your bodyguard there? Why can he stay?”

“Two reasons: one, he’s my assistant not my bodyguard and two, I outrank you.”

Yoongi smiled and spread his hands. Jungkook tried to keep his face impassive as he took notes.

“Ah, I remember him from the club. I thought for sure, since he was standing behind you, he was your bodyguard. It appears I was mistaken.”

“He was in training, so he stood off to the side. Kihyun-ah was acting as my assistant then.”

“Oh, Kihyun-ah, I heard about his shooting. Quite unfortunate. How lucky it wasn’t you that was hit. You’re quite the target lately.” Eunae said vaguely.

“Oh? I hadn’t heard that.” Yoongi inquired lightly.

“Why would you? Just whispers I’ve heard. You know how it is. The heads like to talk and since you haven’t been properly reintroduced everyone is getting a little testy. Some are even suggesting the Min family is weakening. Not me of course. I would never say that.”

Yoongi smiled, “of course.”

Jungkook took notes furiously. _Was hyung a target? Was she saying he was in trouble? Why couldn’t she be more clear?!_

“Now, forgive my hurry, but I’d like to get down to business. Why did you stop the construction of my club?”

“Simple, you didn’t ask to open a club in Seoul. That’s my territory, not yours. All clubs in Seoul are run by the Min family. You know this. You’re lucky I didn’t destroy the property just to spite you.”

Eunae winced, but maintained her composure. She was a determined woman and she would not let anyone stop her plan to expand her family’s reach.

“And if I had asked?”

Yoongi shrugged, “I would have considered it. I knew something was up when you appeared at my club a few months ago. I’ve been watching you. Quite the busy bee. I figured you’d buy new property. It was a good idea to use property your family already owned to stay under the radar. Too bad I own the liquor board.”

Eunae was frustrated. Her club was almost ready to open, she just need to finish the inside décor and get the liquor license. Yoongi knew that. Eunae knew that Yoongi knew that, which is why she had tried the power play at the beginning. She had hoped to influence Yoongi into getting what she wanted.

“What do you want?” She demanded angrily.

“I’ve known you for years, noona. I’d rather not fight. I have a compromise in mind.”

_A compromise?_ She was listening, “Which includes?”

“You can open your club, but the Min family gets 25% of the profits and– ”

Yoongi raised his hand to silence her protests, “_and_ you will be my eyes and ears in the other families. Like you said, _they like to talk_. I want to know what they are talking about.”

Eunae was trying very hard to keep her cool. This _bastard_ was trying to take a quarter of her profits _and_ make her spy for him. Who the hell did he think he was?

“Before you protest, remember that you will be the_ only_ family with a club in Seoul other than the Mins. Think about that. You want power? Respect from the other families? You’ll have done what no other family has done before.”

Eunae paused. She knew he was right. People have been trying for years but the Mins always shut down any family that came close. Not even the two Kim branches had clubs in Seoul, they had to place them elsewhere.

“Either you agree and have a club and power or I permanently shut it down and confiscate the land. You’re not stupid, noona.”

“No, I’m not. I never had a problem choosing the right side in a fight.”

“You expect a fight?” Yoongi tilted his head.

“You don’t?” Eunae asked harshly, “I agree to your deal Yoonie. Have your assistant finalize the details and forward them to me. I’ll keep you in the loop.”

With that, Eunae flew out of the room.

“Hyung, why did she keep talking about a fight?”

“Because it seems one is coming. Some people don’t like change or at least change that doesn’t go their way. I am both. It’s not too late to back out Kookie.”

“No, I’m in this now. I’ll be with you until the end!”

“Let’s make sure there isn’t one then, yea?”

Yoongi stood and walked out too. He nodded to his man at the host desk and waited for his coat to be brought out. When he stepped outside he slipped his hand in his pocket and felt a slip of paper. He pulled it out and read the elegant script.

_Beware the Kims_.

Beware the Kims? _What the hell?_ He looked at the handwriting and immediately recognized it as Eunae’s. Why slip a note in his pocket instead of just saying something? Yoongi realized she must have done this before the meeting, so she had no way of knowing he was going to ask her to spy or that her own men would be sent out. _She was trying to be discreet_.

He appreciated her help but she had left him confused. There were 5 Kim branches in total. He didn’t think she had meant the first and second Kim branch, but he couldn’t be sure. Was she warning him about her own cousin? Yoongi thought about Seokjin and shook his head. His father was incredibly loyal and Seokjin would disobey anyone who tried to mess with Yoongi.

He considered Namjoon’s family for a second but decided against them too. His father might be brave enough but he had more to lose now than he did before now that the trial was underway. Also, Namjoon was old enough to rebel and he would if his father went against the Mins again, he had made that clear.

That left three other Kim families. He couldn’t remember them all. It had been years since he had seen or talked to them. He knew the closest was in Daegu but that was all.

  
Yoongi tightened his scarf and walked to where Jungkook had the car waiting.

_Perhaps it was time to arrange a proper introduction for the new heir_.

* * *

Blissfully unaware of the potential all-out war that was coming, Seokjin bounced around the kitchen singing pop songs and dancing along to the choreography he had memorized (badly). He wasn’t the best dancer, but he often said persistence and heart made the dance more than skill. Namjoon would agree, Jimin would not.

Sighing at the memory of Jimin, Seokjin sighed. He missed him. He would be home from Japan soon, finally. He had gone as part of an exchange for his school program. Like Yoongi, Seokjin hated to see young people jump into their family simply because they have nothing else. He had not been able to stop Jimin from joining, much like Yoongi could not stop Jungkook, but once he had gotten to know the boy, Seokjin had made sure to ensure he had the best possible life, free from as much gang bullshit as possible. That meant school. He was majoring in dance at a local university. The exchange had given him a chance to work with foreign dancers and choreographers. Even if he never left the family, Seokjin wanted to give him a chance to experience what he loved and make that decision with all the information.

He hadn’t told anyone Jimin was returning, mostly because he didn’t know how they would react to his presence in the house. They had joked that Seokjin would invited him to live with them, well the joke was on them because Jimin had actually lived there before them. Seokjin had just failed to mention that fact.

Smiling at the thought of his housing filling up more than it already was, Seokjin began pulling all the ingredients he needed from the fridge. He had planned a surprise barbecue for the family and he was excited to get started.

“Joonie! Joonie! Come down here!” Seokjin yelled, impatient to move things outside.

Huffing loudly at getting no response, Seokjin stomped upstairs and whipped open his office door. He realized belatedly, he could have walked in on something private but shrugged it off. _Not something you haven’t seen before_. What he did see, though, was Namjoon pouring over maps with headphones on.

Walking over and talking off the man’s headphones, Seokjin repeated, “NAMJOON-AH! COME DOWN HERE”

“Ah, hyung!” Namjoon said as he jumped into the air, startled.

“Now that you can hear me, I need help. We’re having a family barbeque tonight and I need you to help me bring the stuff out into the backyard.”

“Oh, I love barbeques. Can I handle the grill?” Namjoon asked, hopefully.

“God no, I like this house.” Seokjin said as he walked out of the room.

Namjoon smiled and followed after him. They hadn’t had a barbeque together since high school. Namjoon was getting to do all the things he had missed out on over the years thanks to the stupidity of his father and he was so happy. He could feel that there was a bounce in his step as he left the room but he didn’t care.

Yoongi and Jungkook arrived home about an hour later. Their mood was somber as the words from the meeting and the note ran through their heads. Yoongi had shown Jungkook the note when he reached the car, and informed him of his plan to bring the families together. Jungkook was worried it was a bad idea, but kept quiet. It was not his place.

Like Jungkook, Yoongi was surprised to not find dinner already made when they reached the kitchen. Seokjin was nothing if not diligent in his desire to feed the masses.

“Hyung? Hyung?” Yoongi said as he roamed the living room area. He spotted Seokjin and Namjoon outside, bickering at a patio table and gestured for Jungkook to follow him.

“Finally, you’re home! We’ve been waiting.” Seokjin exclaimed.

“You could have eaten without us, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Yoongi said with a shake of the head. His hair was getting long, he’d have to cut it. Maybe dye it again.

“We could have, but we’re having a family barbeque so that would defeat the purpose!”

Seokjin said as he jumped up and displayed all the covered food. He had several kinds of meats as well as vegetables and salads. It looked good. Yoongi caught sight of all the booze off to the side and smiled.

“Are you trying to kill us?”

Scoffing, Seokjin replied, “As if you couldn’t drink that all by yourself. Oh, and Jungkook, the pool is ready.”

“What!?” Jungkook said jumping up and down.

“I had them ready the pool earlier today. It’s a little early in the season but what’s a barbeque without a pool.

“Yes! Thank you hyung!”

Jungkook disappeared inside, no doubt to get his bathing suit on. Namjoon smiled as he watched him go and turned to them both, “why don’t we join him before we do dinner?”

“Ah, good idea. I love to swim!” Seokjin agreed.

“I don’t do water. You guys go, I’ll start grilling some stuff so we can eat once you guys get out.”

“Wet-blanket Yoonieeeeee”

“Dry-blanket, thank you. That’s kinda the point.”

Shaking their heads, Seokjin and Namjoon made their way for the door but it whipped open before they could reach it. A blur passed them and dove straight into the pool. Jungkook’s bright smile emerged from the water a few seconds later.

“The water is great, come in! Play with me!” Jungkook said with a laugh, grabbing a floaty and leaning on it.

“We will, calm down. Wine mom Yoongi-hyung is going to stay outside and cook though.”

Yoongi paused as he poured his wine, “Wine mom, really?”

“Tell me I’m wrong.” Namjoon defended.

“Whatever.”

Yoongi sat down off to the side, by the grill and in the shade. The sun was not his friend.

A few minutes later, Seokjin and Namjoon emerged in bathing suits and threw themselves into the pool. A “cool pose” contest broke out which consisted of all three boys jumping into the pool and splashing a lot. Yoongi sighed and sipped his wine. He did not have, nor had he ever had, the energy for that.

Soon the contest erupted into chaotic splashing and pushing as Jungkook picked up and threw Seokjin into the pool. Revenge was sought, innocent bystanders (see: Namjoon) were involved, chaos reigned.

This is the scene Hoseok walked into that night. He had simply wished to drop off his version of the contract to Yoongi to look over and sign. Yoongi had not answered his phone so he called Kihyun. The former assistant had given him this address and called ahead to notify security of his arrival. Thank god, because those guys looked scary.

Hoseok wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it didn’t include walking into the Hunger Games. He saw Yoongi off to the side watching over the scene in all black drinking red wine like some goth wine aunt and couldn’t keep the smile off his face. When Jungkook fought off Seokjin and overpowered him before throwing him into the pool then jumping in after him, he laughed outright. The scene was absolutely ridiculous and Hoseok _loved it_.

The laugh alerted the boys to his presence and caused a standstill. They all stopped and looked at him, standing by the gate that led to the front lawn. Beside him, a nervous-looking security guard was shifting his feet.

“I’m s– sorry sirs, Yoo Kihyun-ssi called and told me to bring this man to you as soon– as soon as possible.” The nervous guard said.

“That’s alright. He’s our new doctor. You can leave him here.”

The man looked surprised but left quickly.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to get this contract to you as soon as possible. I didn’t know you’d be having– well a pool party?”

Yoongi sighed in mock frustration, “It was _supposed _to be a barbeque but there has been no meat as of yet.”

“Oh, shush your mouth, Yoonie. Keep being the Lord of Darkness over there while we have fun. You’re cooking the meat anyway so we can eat soon.”

“Lord of Darkness? I think I like that.” Yoongi said, contemplatively.

“Oh, great. Look what you’ve done. His ego will never settle now, hyung!” Namjoon whined from his spot on top of a pineapple-shaped floaty.

“Like he didn’t think of himself that way anyway.” Jungkook added snidely.

Hoseok watched the display and smiled to himself. This group really was the opposite of what he would expect a crime family to be like. He supposed it was naïve of him to think the whole time would be guns and crime, but he hadn’t taken the time to picture everyday life. It seemed everyday life was the exact same, regardless of which side of the law you lived on.

“Dr. Jung, you can bring the contract here. I can’t leave the grill, otherwise Namjoon-ah will try to ‘help’ and we’ll be out of a house.”

Hoseok walked over and asked the obvious question, “Please, just Hoseok. Also, you all live here? The four of you?”

Yoongi reached for the contract and nodded, “Okay, Hoseok-ah. And yes, it’s Jin-hyung’s place originally but Namjoon-ah and I moved in a few months ago. This is Jungkook-ah’s first week.”

Hoseok watched the three men play in the pool as Yoongi looked over the terms of their agreement. It looked like Jungkook was trying to drown Seokjin and Hoseok wasn’t entirely sure if he should intervene or not. Namjoon and Jungkook were both laughing, so he stayed back but he was a little concerned. _He’s been under a long time._

Just as Hoseok thought that, Seokjin popped up and tackled Jungkook while gasping for breath. He splashed water everywhere, nearly hitting Yoongi.

“YAH! Watch the water. Are you children? Seriously.” He huffed, angry he almost got wet.

Hoseok was instantly reminded of a cat, though he wasn’t sure why. Maybe the lazy eyes, or the soft hair, or the way he had recoiled when the water came near him. He was endeared regardless.

“Does it look okay?” He asked to distract himself.

“Yup. Same things we discussed. No fees for the neighbourhood, coverage without reporting for anything aside for bullet wounds. All seems very reasonable. My only suggestion is you change the price. You gave me a discount and you shouldn’t. Any discount could suggest preferential treatment or association to prying eyes. Plus, my family can afford full fees, don’t worry about it.”

“But you don’t know how many people will come in. It could get costly.” Hoseok reminded him.

“I know, that’s fine. People work harder when they’re healthy. It will be worth it. I’m not worried.” Yoongi shrugged the caution away.

Hoseok nodded and change the price, initialing and dating the change. Yoongi reached over and signed his name before handing the pen to Hoseok. He signed as well and tucked the contract back in its folder.

“I’ll copy this and send you the PDF.”

“Sounds good with me. YAH! Dinner is ready you heathens.” Yoongi yelled.

Hoseok was momentarily distracted by the soft smile on Yoongi’s face as he watched the three boys clamour out of the pool and race for the table wrapped in large towels. The smile dripped with genuine affection and it made Hoseok feel a slight pull in his heart.

Yoongi grabbed the plates of cooked meat and grilled vegetables before heading to the table. He was on his way back for his wine when Hoseok bowed and announced he was going to leave.

“Enjoy your dinner.”

“Wait, have you eaten yet?” Yoongi asked, looking up from his task of gathering the glasses and wine bottle.

“Uh, no. Not yet.” Hoseok replied hesitantly.

“Then you should stay! We have plenty!” Seokjin encouraged.

Hoseok turned back to the table to see Seokjin smiling and Jungkook and Namjoon nodding excitedly.

“Yea, hyung, you have too!” Jungkook said, bouncing a little.

Glancing back at Yoongi, he saw the boy smile and nod in agreement, “Don’t feel obligated, but you’re more than welcome.”

“Okay! It’s been forever since I’ve eaten with someone that I didn’t want to throw a drink at. This will be a nice change.”

“Bad dates?” Seokjin sighed with a knowing air.

“The worst. I think I’ll just die alone, much easier.” Hoseok laughed.

“Yes, definitely easier,” Seokjin said quietly.

Hoseok noticed an odd look on the man’s face and followed his gaze. He was looking across the table at Namjoon, who was too busy cleaning up the water spill he had made to notice. Hoseok wondered what the deal was there but decided against asking. It wasn’t his business. He didn’t know these people personally, they were just his clients. 

_Just clients. _

That thought didn’t sit well with Hoseok but he didn’t know how else to classify them.

Shrugging off the thought, Hoseok dug in and ate his fill. It was a loud dinner, filled with stories and laughter. Exactly how Hoseok liked to spend his night.

Yoongi sat back and watched the chaos, as he usually did. He liked to observe rather than participate most times, and they always allowed him to do that. He had eaten a little, but let the other boys fill up before taking more. Hoseok had noticed he wasn’t eating much and tried to add more to his plate, but he had stopped him and directed the extras to Jungkook, who had eaten them happily.

He was mildly surprised with how easily Hoseok slipped into the chaos. It was like he fit. He bonded with Namjoon about some artist they both liked, made terrible jokes with Seokjin, and acted silly with Jungkook. He effortlessly aligned himself with each boy and Yoongi didn’t sense any deception from him. All these facets of his personality were equally a part of him, just different parts.

Yoongi wondered how Hoseok would act if it was just the two of them. No clinic, no Jungkook, Seokjin, or Namjoon, just them. Yoongi shook off the idea, he had a trial to complete and a Kim to look out for, he didn’t have time to think about nonsense like that.

But… _what would that be like?_

* * *

After Hoseok had left, the backyard had been cleaned, and Jungkook had stumbled off to bed, the three heirs sat in the living room quietly.

“What happened with the Choi’s? You’ve been more secluded than usual.”

Seokjin had noticed how Yoongi isolated himself. He always did.

“It was fine. Gave her permission to open her club in return for watching and reporting on the other families for me.”

“Seriously? No one owns a club here but the Mins. Bold choice.” Namjoon was surprised.

“Worth it. Look what she left in my coat pocket.”

“_Beware the Kims_. What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” Seokjin said, throwing down the note in anger.

_How dare someone suggest he wasn’t trust worthy!_

“I don’t think it’s you guys. If I did, I wouldn’t be showing you the note.”

“Thank you for the trust.” Namjoon said, clearly pleased he hadn’t been suspected given his family background.

“It’s not just about trust. It’s about reasoning. Not only are you two close to me, but your families don’t have anything to gain by a collapse of the Min family. Doesn’t make sense for it to be you.”

“Oh.” Namjoon was now less pleased.

“So, who is it?”

“I don’t know. There are three other Kim branches and I don’t know them very well. All I could remember was that the closest one was in Daegu.”

“Yes, the new head is my age, Kim Taeso-ssi.” Seokjin commented

“Do you know the other Kim families?”

“No, not really. I only know that because we’re from the same Kim clan originally. They happen to be on my family tree, otherwise I wouldn’t know.”

“Really? I didn’t know you were related to another Kim family.” Namjoon cut in.

“Barely. We don’t even recognize it. I only found out because it was a whole thing when she took over, you know how my family is with female leaders.”

There was a trace of disgust in his voice. Yoongi knew this was related to his mother. She had been overlooked and married off instead of taking over as she should have as the firstborn. Before her death, it had been a sore spot for many people.

“I know a bit about the other two families. One is based in Hong Kong now. The current heir goes by Kim Xiao-ssi, about 35 I think. He uses the name his mother gave him, since she’s Chinese. They have a lot of influence and control a large portion of our imports into China. The other is a smaller family. They’re pretty new. They operate in Gwanju, mostly related to food. Restaurants, grocery stores, that kind of thing. The current heir is Kim Hyungmin-ssi, his father is pretty much retired but hasn’t made it official yet.”

“Okay, anyone stick out?”

Both men shook their heads and leaned back, “there’s no way to know” Namjoon admitted.

“I figured, which is why I have a plan.”

“Oh?” Seokjin said with a raised brow.

“I think it’s about time I have a proper introduction event, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think Eunae is my favourite character because she's just such a boss ass bitch and I respect it.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok receives a surprise.
> 
> The boys get ready for a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give the banquet its own chapter, so you guys get a reprieve for now!
> 
> Enjoy. Comments and critiques always welcome 💜

Hoseok thrived on being busy. He loved it. He liked to keep his schedule and his free time full. When he was alone he tended to think about his life and sometimes he didn’t like what he saw there, so instead, he kept busy. Hoseok would never admit it, but it was part of the reason he had never hired another doctor. He was worried that he would have too much down time if someone came in to help.

Usually, this way of life was completely okay, but today, it was proving to be a problem. Since Hoseok and Yoongi had finalized their agreement, Hoseok had seen a steady stream of Min family members. Just a few at first, the security guard who had brought him into the house and his daughter, and some other members who worked closely with Yoongi or his father. Now, it seemed that word had spread and more people were coming in.

Hoseok was beginning to feel overwhelmed with both the amount of Min family members who sought him out and the kindness and thankfulness with which he was treated. All the members who had come in had expressed how happy they were to have somewhere to go free of judgment and thankful he treated them like normal people. The security guard, in particular, had been a hard appointment, since it was the first time the man had been able to come with his daughter. Previously, his wife had to arrange all appointments to avoid confrontation.

Hoseok was horrified to hear their stories. Medical professionals were not allowed to refuse treatment, it just wasn’t allowed, they swore an oath! But that appeared to be harder to distinguish in practice, the experiences of these people spoke to the treatment, or rather lack thereof, they had experienced. Bias in medicine at its finest.

He had also been expecting more, well, violent injuries. Wounds from assault or the like. Though he did see some of that, cut and battered knuckles, or bruised or broken ribs, what he saw the most of was everyday injuries and ailments. Appointments about back and knee pain, persistent coughs, and children who needed checkups filled his days. His last appointment of the day explained the problem simply, _cancelled appointments cost money too, there’s no point in going if they’re just going to turn you away anyway._

The past month had been an eye-opener for Hoseok. He realized how ingrained his own prejudice had been and how it affected his colleagues. He himself had assumed the Mins would only seek him out after engaging in criminal activities, it never occurred to him they would need _actual checkups_. The truth horrified him. He had seen the way Yoongi and his housemates interact and care about each other, he had even enjoyed his time there, more than he had most things in his life recently, but still he had held this biased idea. Hoseok swore to himself he would never form assumptions without information again.

Walking out of the examination room with an older man suffering from back pain from working “in shipping,” Hoseok’s mind was wandering. He couldn’t stop the cloud of anger that formed every time he realized how badly he had misread the Min family.

“Thank you so much, Dr. Jung.” The old man said with a bow.  
  
“No problem, just wear your brace from now on and take the medication listed here if the pain returns. Don’t take it regularly though, it can be addictive if misused.” Hoseok advised kindly.

“Don’t you worry. I’ve seen enough of that in my time to know the nasty reality. I’ll be careful. Thank you again.” Bowing again, the man left.

Hoseok watched him go and saw a well-dressed man in a suit standing awkwardly beside the door. He was holding flowers and balloons. _Did one of the nurses have a birthday? Did I forget? Fuck._

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Hoseok decided to intervene, that way he could figure out who it was and order something before he made a complete ass of himself.

“Um, I’m looking for, uh, Dr. Jung Hoseok-ssi.”

“Really? That would be me.” Hoseok was confused. Who the hell would send him flowers?

“These are for you. Sign here.”

Signing his name, Hoseok took the flowers and balloons, held still with confusion.

“Dr. Jung, do you have a secret admirer? Who is it? Who are they from?” His receptionist said with interest.

“Why didn’t you take these earlier? He was just standing there.”

“I wasn’t allowed. The man was ordered to give them to no one but you.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows knitted together, _no one but me?_

He set the balloons down, since they were weighted and pulled the card out of the flowers. The card was large and in an envelope, not the standard one used for flowers. He put down the flowers and turned the envelope over in his hands.

“Open it! Come on! I don’t get much free time, this is the only entertainment I get.” Kim Wooshik whined.

Hoseok smiled but hesitated to open the card. Something about it screamed danger and he wasn’t sure why. Deciding he was being silly, he tore open the envelope. Inside was a single sheet of heavy card stock embossed with gold letters. _Fancy. _

Jung Hoseok-ssi,

you are cordially invited to

the Min family banquet

in honour of Min Yoongi-nim.

_Saturday June 22nd at 7 p.m. _

An invitation? To a banquet? Had Yoongi invited him? They texted often enough, he literally could have just asked him there. Why all the fan fair?

“There’s more on the back! It looks hand written.” Wooshik observed.

Flipping the card over, Hoseok felt his eyebrows shoot up under his hair. _What the hell was this?_

Dr. Jung, it would be wonderful if you

could attend Yoongi-ah’s party.

It’s an introduction of sorts.

Don’t tell Yoongi-ah, it’s a surprise!

I look forward to meeting you,

_Min Kyungho_.

“What the fuck?”

_Why did Yoongi’s father invite me to the banquet? Why can’t I tell Yoongi-hyung?_

“What? Is something wrong?” Wooshik looked worried.

“No, no, I just got invited to a banquet at the Min residence. By Min Kyungho-ssi himself.”

“Wow, I’m not sure if that’s an honour or a death sentence.”

“Me neither.”

Hoseok didn’t think just not going was an option. He also wasn’t sure telling Yoongi would be a good idea. Honestly, if he had to choose a Min to be afraid of, it was definitely Kyungho, not Yoongi. Hoseok thinned his lips and considered his options. There were none.

_Looks like I have to get a tux._

* * *

“Tell me again why this man has to grope all up on my junk?”

Yoongi sighed, irritated at both Jungkook’s vocabulary and the incessant whining that had taken place over the last 2 hours. They were at his tailor’s shop, getting fitted for their tuxes. Yoongi had gone first, hoping that seeing it done would calm Jungkook. He was wrong.

Seokjin and Namjoon were currently in the change rooms, trying on different styles before they got fitted. Jungkook had already chosen his, gravitating towards the simpler style. Yoongi approved.

The current problem was the fitting. Jungkook was clearly uncomfortable with the man touching him to pin the fabric in place and get the proper measurements. The tailor looked horrified that Jungkook had implied he was touching him inappropriately and Jungkook look scandalized that someone would touch him _at all_. Yoongi wanted to sleep. Just sleep. He was tired. Always tired.

“He isn’t groping you, Kookie. He’s getting your pant size. If you think that’s groping, you haven’t been groped properly.” Seokjin said with a laugh as he exited the changing room, pulling the sleeve of his shirt into place.

“H– hyung!” Jungkook was bright red. It was cute.

_Maybe embarrassment will keep him quiet. Thank god._

Jungkook’s head went down into his chest. He was clearly embarrassed at having been called out in front of so many people by Seokjin. His face was still red and his mouth was pursed. The tailor looked quickly at Yoongi, who nodded, and went back to work.

The rest of the fitting went smoothly and quickly._ Thank god_. Planning a banquet had proven to be more work than he expected. Trying to get 16 family heads in one place had been nearly impossible. Yoongi had been so frustrated he had simply chosen a date and told them all to be there or suffer consequences. He figured that was good enough.

“Is there anything else to be done?” Seokjin asked. He had been a lifesaver through this whole experience. Yoongi wasn’t sure he would have been able to pull it off without him.

“No, it’s up to the caterers and my father’s house staff to organize the last of the day-of logistics. Now all we have to do is just show up.”

“And make a bomb-ass entrance.” Jungkook cut in.

Jungkook had grown into himself the past month. He had become more comfortable living and interacting with them. At first, he had spent a great deal of time in his room, alone, only speaking when he thought his opinion mattered. Now, he cut in and made jokes whenever he wanted. He was loud, silly, and obnoxious. Yoongi was beyond pleased. He chastised the boy often, but he was happy he had grown so comfortable so quickly, especially considering the tension that had permeated the house since Eunae had left the note. He had adapted to the situation quickly.

This life suited Jungkook, and Yoongi couldn’t decide if he was happy about that or not. It meant Yoongi had not made a mistake letting him in, since he obviously didn’t hate it, but it also meant Jungkook would likely never leave, which made him feel guilty.

Watching Jungkook bounce around Seokjin and smack his shoulders before ducking behind Namjoon, much to the man’s chagrin, Yoongi couldn’t hold back his smile.

_Maybe I made the right choice._

This line of thought made him think of Hoseok. Yet another person he had pulled into this life without meaning too. Hoseok had been flooded with Min family members since the agreement had been made. He had texted him constantly, expressing his surprise that most of the patients simply wanted normal treatment. Yoongi wasn’t surprised. It was easier to just avoid hospitals and clinics if you weren’t sure of the reception you would receive. He was happy to know that Hoseok was offended on behalf of his people and it was making him even more dedicated to providing help, but was worried it would force Hoseok deeper into the Min family and blur the lines they had so carefully established.

He liked Hoseok. Not romantically, _fucking liar_, but as a friend, _okay, that’s true_, and he didn’t want the man to end up entangled in a world he had no intention of staying in.

“Jungkook-ah? When are you free tomorrow?” Yoongi asked, forcing his mind away from the topic of Hoseok.

“I’m going grocery shopping with Jin-hyung, but afterward I have nothing yet. Neither do you.” Jungkook added, thinking over Yoongi’s schedule. He had it memorized.

“Good, we have to go over the plan for the banquet. What to expect and how you should behave.”

“Okay, hyung.”

Jungkook’s shoulders tensed and the mood dimmed a little. Yoongi was sorry for that, but it couldn’t be helped. Reality had that effect on people.

* * *

Jungkook hadn’t slept last night. Yoongi’s desire to meet to discuss the banquet had kept his mind on overdrive the entire night. He was fidgety and nervous. The past month had been good to him and he was afraid this party would change that. He had been anxious about it since Yoongi decided to host it. An unsettling feeling had fallen over him every time it was mentioned and he just _knew_ something was going to happen. He knew Yoongi did too and that the entire point was to bring everyone together, but he hated it nonetheless.

“Calm down, Kookie, it’s not that big of a deal. I just want to explain etiquette and the necessary steps the night will have.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It just all so fancy and professional and I don’t know what to do.” Jungkook admitted.

  
“I know, which is why I wanted to talk to you.” Yoongi smiled softly, trying to spare some of the boy’s unease. He knew Jungkook was nervous about the event and wanted to help, if he could.

“First, the best way to avoid any unnecessary contact with the other heads is to stick close to me, Jin-hyung, or Namjoon-ah. If you trail behind one of us, the heads will dismiss you as ‘the help’ and won’t bother addressing you. That’s for the best. The last thing you want is to be on their radar if you can help it.”

“O-okay. So just like the club and meetings.”

“Exactly, only difference is you’ll be dressed nicer and there will be booze.”

“I can think of a few other differences.”

Yoongi laughed and nodded, “okay, maybe there will be a few.”

“What else do I need to know?”

“We will arrive late, the four of us. It’s a power thing. Jin-hyung will be on my right, Namjoon-ah on the left. You will be directly behind me. Like a diamond.”

“Why?” Jungkook didn’t understand why the positions mattered so much.

“Again, it’s a power thing. The right is a positon of respect, the ‘right-hand man,’ while the left is slightly below that. It shows their rank to the rest of the organization in a matter of seconds. Placing you in the middle but behind me shows you are related to me, important enough to be close by, but not an heir.”

“Huh. Power plays suck.”

“They do, but in a case like this it will be necessary. Jin-hyung and Namjoon will brief you on the other Kim branches so you can look out for them. Don’t forget, this party is to see if anyone looks upset or discontent. If we’re lucky, nothing will happen and we’ll know Eunae-noona’s warning was for nothing.”

“Do you think that will actually happen?” Jungkook asked quietly.  
  
“No, I think someone will use the meeting as an opportunity. I would. It’s the best location. Especially with all the other heads around. Anyone could be responsible.”

“You really think any of the heads would attack you?” Jungkook was surprised. Seokjin and Namjoon loved Yoongi so much, it didn’t really occur to him that other heirs and heads might feel differently.

“Of course. For some families, removing the heir to the Min would help them grow and cement their power. It’s not just the Kim branches, anyone could make that choice. It’s just a matter of time.”

“Oh.” That made Jungkook sad. To live always expecting someone to attack was not a good way to live. He was thankful he could be around Yoongi and make sure he knew not everyone was like that.

Yoongi watched Jungkook’s reaction and realized he was upset, “It’s just the way things are, Kookie. It’s always been like this. I don’t mind.”

“You should mind! They are trying to _kill you_.”

“Maybe. Or maybe they want to form a closer partnership. That is the way this life is, Jungkook-ah. You need to accept it and move on or choose a different path. I’ll support whatever you choose.”

He winced at Yoongi’s frankness. He had been so caught up in the normal, everyday life of the Min2Kim families – he refused to call them anything else – that he forgot how dangerous their lives and positions really were. He made a vow to himself to always be there to protect his hyungs. Nothing about his life had been difficult since he moved in, so he wanted to always be there when that wasn’t the case for them.

“I’m where I want to be.” Jungkook said firmly.

“Good. Because the party is tomorrow and you don’t have time to second guess yourself.”

Jungkook nodded and drew himself straighter, “Everything will go according to plan. I promise.”

Yoongi smiled and dismissed him. After he left, Yoongi compiled some notes on their meeting and added them to his folder in the locked drawer in his desk. There were files marked as Jungkook, Namjoon, and Seokjin. They were the files he was supposed to turn over to his father. He hadn’t yet. Mostly because he didn’t want too. But he had kept them regardless, too afraid not to follow his father’s express orders. He saw this as a compromise. He was watching them, as instructed, he just wasn’t reporting. So far, his father had said nothing.

He thought about the banquet and all that was supposed to happen. He had told everyone he wasn’t worried, but he was. There was a real chance something would go wrong and he could be attacked or killed. Since he didn’t know what the warning had been about, he couldn’t rule everything out. It could be as nonviolent as one of the Kim families buying and selling stocks to plummet the value of Min owned companies or it could be a literal hit and he could be shot as he walked into the party. He didn’t know. Not knowing made him anxious. He rubbed his chest and leaned back, taking deep breaths. No matter what, tomorrow would reveal what he was dealing with, then he could come up with a plan. He felt better when he had a plan.

* * *

“What do you think will happen tomorrow?” Seokjin asked, from his position on Namjoon’s bed.

Namjoon looked up from the book he was reading. Seeing the worried expression on the other boy’s face, he set down his book and pulled off his glasses.

“I don’t know. Could be anything.”

“Yes, I know that. But what do you _think_?” Seokjin was stressed, he didn’t want facts and figures, he wanted to know how Namjoon felt. He was always like this, weighing all options. It had been a point of contention between them as long as he could remember.

“I think either nothing will happen or all hell will break loose. No middle ground.” Namjoon admitted.

“Fuck, me too. Noona told me some of the other heads are pissed Yoonie was brought back in after ‘abandoning’ the family. They wanted the power to be transferred to someone more ‘loyal.’”

Namjoon was nodding, “I had heard something similar. But discontent doesn’t necessarily mean violence.”

“No, but you think it will come anyway. I know I do.”

“Yes. I do. I think that’s the real reason your father suddenly agreed to work with mine. We both know your dad would have rather cut off his own hand than shake my dad’s a mere year ago. Now they are as close as ever. It’s suspicious.”

“You think they knew about the discontent?”

“Almost certainly. I think Yoongi-hyung returning was just a catalyst.”

“Fuck. This party was a bad idea.”

“Maybe. But it’s strategic. Regardless of position, stupid decisions are made in groups. Especially when alcohol is present. Hyung is betting on himself, I trust him.”

“I do too. I just don’t like how many variables there are.”

“Which is why we will be there to help.”

“I don’t know what I’ll do if he dies, Joonie. I can’t lose more family. I can’t”

“He won’t die. We won’t let it get that far. Plus, there will be security.”

“I know but what if– ”

“Y– you think hyung could die?”

Two heads snapped up at the new voice. Jungkook stood by the slightly open door, he was curled into himself. His eyes were huge and his lips were trembling. He stared at them, clearly expecting an answer to his question. Seokjin looked at Namjoon for help but found shock and sadness there instead.

“I think it’s a possibility. We don’t know what could happen. But we will be there. You will be there. And Yoongi-hyung’s father would never let someone harm his son.”

Seokjin saw that Namjoon’s words had little effect. The boy needed comfort, not empty words and promises about events they couldn’t control.

“Come here, Kookie.”

Jungkook darted into the room and nestled between his hyungs. He knew there was a risk. He knew the party had ‘DANGER’ written all over it. He knew he had to make sure he was there to help no matter what. He also knew that in his current mood, he would be no help. He needed to strengthen his resolve and make sure he was there when Yoongi needed him.

But for now, he needed comfort and his hyungs were great at that. Putting his head on Seokjin’s lap and legs over Namjoon, Jungkook settled in. He felt Seokjin petting his hair and Namjoon rubbing his leg. _They’re comforting me, even when they’re nervous too_.

Jungkook nuzzled in, promising himself he would be stronger tomorrow. The other two boys thought the same. Tomorrow.

* * *

“Bold of your son to put himself in the line of fire.”

Kyungho looked up from the drink he was pouring to see Joonwoo making himself comfortable on a large leather chair placed by the fire place. He had arrived early, but Woojin had already beaten him there.

“A line of fire assumes there will be a problem.”

Joonwoo raised an eyebrow and shook his head, “Thought you weren’t going to be naïve about issues within the organization anymore.”

Kyungho’s whole body tensed at that and Woojin snapped his head around to stare at the man angrily.

“Seriously?”

“You may not like it, but you can’t avoid it. Our feud erupted because you two chose to ignore growing discontent caused by shifting power. Last time it was me, sure, but next time it could be anyone. If we weren’t trying to help our sons navigate this issue, _why the hell did we put them together_?”

“I don’t know, maybe to start the process of power transfer? Since they’re heirs and that’s literally the point?”

“Now you’re just being ignorant– ”

Kyungho raised his hand to silence the two men. They may have agreed to work together but he knew better than anyone the tension between the two men had not faded. Kyungho had always found it interesting that Woojin held so much anger about Yejin’s death when he himself had accepted it and moved forward years ago. He supposed it had something to do with his own personal guilt concerning his position as family head. Kyungho had never asked and he wouldn’t. It wasn’t his business.

What was his business was the status of his son within the family.

“We all heard the mumblings, Joonwoo-ah. We know. And even though Woojin-ah is being an asshole right now, we both are thankful you came to us when you started to hear them. But there is always discontent, that’s life. People are always eager to advance their own interests and there are many families with new heads trying to distinguish themselves right now. That’s bound to cause some bold actions, but that doesn’t have to mean war or violence. That is not everyone’s answer just because it was yours, Joonwoo-ah.”

Joonwoo winced and looked off into the fire. His past mistakes would always be used against him, he knew that. He hoped his son would be able to move past them, even if he couldn’t.

“Which reminds me, I heard the Choi’s are building a club in Seoul. How the hell did that happen?” Woojin asked.

“Yoongi-ah approved it.” Kyungho answered.

  
“He approved it? Why? What’s his relationship with Choi Eunae-ssi?” Joonwoo was curious. _Was it a gift for a lover perhaps?_

“None that I know of. She used to babysit him when he was quite young and she was staying with Woojin-ah, remember?”

“Yes, when she was going to high school in Seoul.” Woojin confirmed.

“Right. Other than that, I believe they haven’t seen each other in a while.” Kyungho added.

“So why let her do what no one is allowed to do? It only makes sense if he’s doing a favour for someone he cares about.” Joonwoo didn’t understand why such a firm rule was broken if they weren’t in some sort of relationship.

“Simple. Because Yoongi-ah wants information and Choi Eunae-ssi is like a spider. She has webs everywhere. There isn’t anything she can’t find out. He gave her the club she wanted in exchange for her eyes and ears in the families.”

“She is that. Honestly, if we weren’t so closely related I would be afraid she would cut me at the knees and use my body to step higher.” Woojin admitted.

“Naïve of you to assume your blood relation matters to her.” Kyungho said with a laugh.

“Huh. I can respect that kind of drive. The Choi family has made leaps and bounds in the past few years since she took over.” Joonwoo observed, impressed with both her tenacity and Yoongi’s manipulation of her talent.

“Yes. She is easily the best family head they have ever had. If our children are half the leaders she is, we can rest assured.”

The two men nodded and thought about the situation. They had very different views. Joonwoo was convinced something was going to happen and Yoongi was going to put himself in harm’s way. He didn’t particularly care what Yoongi did, what worried him was his own son’s proximity to the boy. Joonwoo had hoped placing them together in a trial period would strengthen their leadership, and it was, but he hadn’t accounted for the danger their association could bring to Namjoon. It worried him.

Woojin, on the other hand, liked to think that discontent was merely a stepping stone to further negotiations. Even having lost a sister to similar problems, he hoped for the best. He also trusted his son and nephew. He knew they were smart and resourceful, Yoongi’s enlistment of Eunae and Seokjin’s help in planning the banquet proved that. The boys knew what they were doing. He would trust in them until he was shown a reason not to. That didn’t mean he wasn’t worried that something could go wrong, but like Joonwoo, he recognized the reality was that his own son wasn’t the target. As much as he loved Yoongi, he would choose Seokjin over him in a heartbeat. Yoongi could paint a target on his back all he wanted, as long as he didn’t add one to Seokjin.

Despite what Joonwoo had said, Kyungho was very much aware of the discontent rising in the organization after Hyungi had fled to join the police and Yoongi had stepped back in rather begrudgingly. He knew they thought someone who had ‘abandoned’ the family in the past wasn’t worthy of being in charge of 16 other families, let alone his own. Kyungho hated the self-righteous bullshit the other heads rattled off whenever his sons came up. To them, he was a failure as a father and family head. He had raised two sons, both of whom had left as soon as they could. He had, technically, failed to raise a proper heir. They only reason Kyungho hadn’t started dismantling any families that dared to speak to him or about him in such a way was because they hadn’t met Yoongi yet. Not as an adult. Not as the heir.

The thought made him smile. Those assholes could talk all they want, but the second they were reintroduced to Yoongi, they would sit down and shut up. He had no doubt. There were a few heads Kyungho could see reacting negatively to the authority Yoongi emitted when he was in “heir mode” as he had dubbed it, and he had made sure to give their names to Yoongi in advance.

Not all people could accept being shown their place, especially by someone so much younger. Joonwoo was a person like that, he had reacted negatively to losing his place and it had nearly destroyed his family. A power play was a risky move. The head playing it had to be willing to lose everything to make it work. Kyungho hoped there was no one that stupid, or brave, in his organization, but tomorrow would tell. He just hoped Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon knew what they were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their outfits are based ENTIRELY on their Grammy tuxes because they looked fire and I'm trash. Can we talk about Yoongi with blonde hair in a bowtie? Just kill me. I'm still not over it.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	10. The Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys attend a banquet and Yoongi's question is answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because Elementalcrystals left some awesome comments and theories and made me feel really good about myself and my writing, I'm uploading the next chapter early and a new one will come out on Friday as usual. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Yoongi spent a great deal of time standing behind doors waiting to make a dramatic entrance, he realized. He stood waiting for the other three boys to get ready to enter the party. It was not something normal people did. Usually, when a door was encountered, they entered it, they didn’t stand there waiting for the perfect moment.

“Jesus, are you three about ready? I’m going to die of old age here.” Yoongi whined, ready to get this whole ordeal over with.

“Always so dramatic. We’re ready.” Seokjin said with rolled eyes.

“Ironic, coming from you.” Jungkook quipped, fiddling again with his bowtie.

Yoongi spotted the nervous habit and slapped his hands away, “You can’t be doing that all night. These people can smell weakness a mile away. Be careful.”

“I know, I just don’t like ties.”

“No one _likes_ ties. We just suffer through.” Namjoon revealed.

“True enough.” Seokjin agreed with a sage nod.

Deciding they were ready if they could discuss such a mundane topic, Yoongi turned back to the guard and nodded for him to open the door. It was opened by two men who stood back to allow the four to walk in. They entered slowly and stopped once Jungkook had crossed the threshold. All conversation ceased as 50 pairs of eyes turned, realizing who had arrived.

Yoongi recognized some family heads and their heirs, as was expected. What surprised him was the number of women present. Not that there weren’t any female heads, there were, just not that many. It seemed every family had made their daughters attend as well. The thought that they were going to use this party as some sort of matchmaking opportunity hadn’t occurred to him, but he supposed it made sense. It was rare for all the heads and heirs to be in the same place so it was the perfect chance to make ‘casual’ introductions. As long as they left him alone, he didn’t care. After a moment’s pause, the whole room proceeded to bow deeply, acknowledging their arrival. He saw his father, uncle, and Namjoon’s father standing throughout, watching the show before them.

A flash of blue drew his attention away from his father and back to the bowing guests. A tall man with bright blue hair had popped out of his bow early and smiled at Yoongi with a wide, boxy smile. He was beautiful and it took Yoongi a second to realize the man was now waving at him wildly. Yoongi felt confusion form on his face as he raised his shoulders and returned the wave with an awkward one of his own. He hadn’t even realized he had done it, he had involuntarily responded to the enthusiasm the man emitted. The blue haired man’s smile widened when Yoongi returned the wave, if that was even possible, before the man beside him noticed he was standing and pulled him back into his bow. Yoongi had no idea who that man was, but he doubted he was part of any family. He radiated positive and soft energy that didn’t fit the world they lived in. He made a mental note to ask his father later.

“That’s enough of that. We can’t spend an entire party bowing, now can we?” Yoongi said, already over the show of deference.

The room returned to normal posture quickly and a woman’s voice rang out, “It’s nice to have you back, Min Yoongi-nim.”

It was Eunae. She was wearing a silky silver dress that complimented her skin tone and figure perfectly. If looks could kill. _As if she doesn’t_.

“Thank you for the welcome, Choi Eunae-ssi. I do hope you all share the sentiment.” Yoongi said pointedly before scanning the room. He saw some feet shift, clearly those who weren’t expecting to be called out so obviously.

Eunae smiled sharply, enjoying the authority Yoongi was emitting. Things were much easier with her on his side. He was very glad she was fond of him, otherwise he’d be worried.

“Of course we are. Every head, current or former, knew you’d be a great leader since you were a child.” The head of the Lee family spoke confidently, glancing at those around him to encourage support.

Yoongi saw scattered nods and smiles, but he could feel the tension in the room rising. The heads were getting uncomfortable, unsure if they should greet him publically as the previous two had done, or if they should approach him privately. He made that decision for them.

“That’s enough fan fair for now. Do make sure to come greet me before the night is out.” Yoongi bowed slightly to dismiss them and gestured for Jungkook to follow him as he approached his father.

Namjoon and Seokjin broke off, attending to their own business as Yoongi greeted his father with a bow and raised brow.

“Quite the entrance, my boy. Could practically feel the air being sucked out of the room. Not bad at all.” Kyungho praised.

“Hmm. Pissed a few of them off though, as I expected.” Yoongi commented.

“Yes, that’s too be expected. It’s nice to meet you by the way. I’m Yoongi’s father, Min Kyungho. You must be Jeon Jungkook-ssi?”

Jungkook looked at Yoongi for permission, a move that caused his father to raise a brow in surprise. The look was so startlingly familiar, a mirror image of the look Yoongi had given him countless times, Jungkook was struck dumb for a second. When he realized he was just staring at Yoongi’s dad, Jungkook snapped back and bowed briefly.

“Yes, I’m Jeon Jungkook. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, sir.”

Kyungho smirked and nearly sent Jungkook into another spiral when the man spoke again, “Our expressions are similar, right? Everyone says he looks like his mother, but his expressions are all me. The first time I saw my own smirk staring back at me was quite a shock.”

Jungkook nodded and looked at Yoongi, “You give me the same looks all the time, hyung. It’s kinda creepy.”

Kyungho was surprised Jungkook had been allowed to call Yoongi hyung, but didn’t comment. That was his son’s choice. He personally didn’t like to be that closely related to his staff since they could be replaced or killed at any moment, but he knew Yoongi had always hated that mentality. Even as a child he had learned all the names and hobbies of the house staff. He had gotten so attached, Kyungho had often had to lie when a staff member died for fear of how his youngest son would react. It seemed that had not changed.

“Of course we are similar, he’s my dad and he raised me. You mimic the people closest to you.” Yoongi said with a shake of the head, amazed something so small could shake his assistant.

“I don’t act like either of my parents so I didn’t know that was a thing.” Jungkook admitted quietly.

Yoongi immediately sobered, wanting to reach out and comfort the boy. He knew he couldn’t lest someone take note, but he wanted to. His father must have noticed because he cut in, “It’s also a sign of respect. You take on habits of those you like. Even in the last 10 minutes I’ve noticed you have imitated Yoongi-ah, Seokjin-ah, and Namjoon-ah in different ways. They’re the ones who are important.”

Jungkook nodded, happy to know he had picked up habits from his hyungs, “they are.”

Kyungho smiled, endeared by the young man, “good. You’re on Yoongi-ah.” He commented, seeing the first family head approach them.

Jungkook stepped back and took his positon behind Yoongi and watched over the interaction.

* * *

Seokjin absolutely adored parties of any kind. He was a social butterfly and constantly hungry for gossip. Despite what anyone said, the best sources of said gossip were _always_ middle aged men. They loved to talk and complain, which suited Seokjin fine. He was floating around, eavesdropping as he pleased when a particular comment caught his attention.

“… absolutely ridiculous. He thinks he can walk back in and demand respect as if he had been here for years. Pompous little prick.”

Seokjin rounded the group so he could take note of faces, Bong Sangchul had spoken but there were two other heads present: So Mansik and Im Jungmo. Seokjin was making mental notes for Yoongi when Mansik replied.

“I guess, but that kid has always been terrifying. Even as a teenager his stare gave me the creeps. Just like his mother.”

Seokjin had to force himself not to cause a scene. They were insulting his friend _and_ his dead aunt, who the hell did they think they were?

“That’s true. Even as a child he’d wander into rooms and shut them down. His older brother never had that natural authority. I might not like it but he has presence. It will be good for business” Jungmo added.

“I guess. I just wish he had apologized or at least acknowledged that he had fucked off for so many years. It’s just disrespectful” Sangchul maintained.

Everywhere Seokjin went, no matter the conversation, the tone was similar. It wasn’t that people didn’t respect Yoongi or think he could handle the position, it was that he hadn’t explained his absence. _Interesting_.

Seokjin wandered until he found Yoongi. He was off to the side, listening idly to a family head who was trying to properly introduce herself. He had been there for nearly two hours, in the same spot, listening to the same spiel from different people. Seokjin admired his resilience because he was pretty sure he would have drank himself to death already. Jungkook showed more wear than Yoongi did, his eyes looked tired and his shoulders had dropped a touch.

After the woman, Oh Haewon, bowed and left, Seokjin stepped up quickly, stopping the next head from approaching for a second.

“Thank god, I need a fucking drink. Holy shit.” Yoongi complained immediately.

Namjoon appeared, drink in hand, “here hyung.”

“God. You are a god.” Yoongi said just before downing the entire glass.

Placing the empty champagne flute on a passing waiter’s tray, Yoongi turned back to the two men in front of him, “I’m assuming you have news?”

Seokjin nodded, “Everyone is fine with you. They just want an apology for leaving the family.”

“Excuse me?”

“I heard the same. They want you to acknowledge that you left.” Namjoon confirmed.

“Are they children? Seriously? They’re upset because I left for a few years?” Yoongi shook his head in frustration. _Grown ass people._

“It makes sense. I could tell just listening that most of these people live and breathe this life. Nothing outside exists. They can’t fathom why you would leave, so they need you to justify it.” Jungkook said, having walked closer to add his point.

From the outside, it looked as if they were four young friends, dressed in well fitted and designed suits, catching up after a long time apart. _Friends_. At least, that’s what it looked like to Kim Taehyung, who had been standing off to the side observing the four men since they arrived. His security (see: babysitter) was irritated he wasn’t mingling but Taehyung didn’t see the point. He wasn’t the heir, it didn’t make sense for him to bother since he couldn’t do anything without his noona’s okay anyway.

He knew that at some point he would have to approach Yoongi, and he would, he just wanted to observe the situation first. What he noticed so far was much different than he had expected. He thought Yoongi was going to be a cold, stoic man, based on what he had heard from everyone else when he asked, but he was nothing of the sort. Sure, he exuded authority and power, but he was also obviously awkward, the wave at the beginning had proved it, and hopelessly soft for the young man following him around. Taehyung had assumed they were lovers, but after watching their interactions he decided it was more a doting older brother love than a romantic love. Either way, Taehyung was interested. He had seen _warmth_ in Min Kyungho’s eyes when he looked at his son and he had seen love when Yoongi looked at the three men beside him. That was not something with which Taehyung was familiar and he was _fascinated_.

“I guess I’ll make an announcement and ‘explain myself.’ Let me run it by dad first.” Yoongi relented, still displeased with the idea of justifying his life choices.

“Just one speech and all these problems go away. Also, regarding the Kims, so far, they are all in the same boat as everyone else. Turns out the weird blue haired kid is Kim Taehyung-ssi, the younger brother of the Kim Taeso-ssi, the head of the Kim branch in Daegu.”

“What? Really? Why is he here?” Yoongi and Namjoon asked simultaneously.

“Well, it seems Kim Taeso-ssi couldn’t make it so she sent her brother in her stead.” Seokjin explained.

“Has he said anything?”

“No, he hasn’t spoken to anyone. He’s isolated himself. I think he’s eavesdropping, like me.”

“Hm. Interesting.”

Yoongi looked over Seokjin’s shoulder and saw Taehyung standing off to the side. A young woman was trying to talk to him but he was ignoring her and looking at them. When he noticed Yoongi’s look he smiled and waved again, just as before. The woman looked back at him, huffed and walked away. Yoongi saw the older man with Taehyung sigh and start talking rapidly. Taehyung seemed to dim, if that was the word for it, before looking off into space blankly. Yoongi knew that look, it was the look of someone tuning out what was being said in favour of retreating into their own mind. It was something he had done his entire life and something Jungkook seemed to do as well.

“Keep an eye on the Kims regardless. Even if they don’t say anything overt, noona wouldn’t leave a warning for nothing. If we can’t isolate a branch tonight, we’ll have to monitor all of them and I’d rather not.” Yoongi said before breaking off to find his father, Jungkook trailing behind.

Namjoon and Seokjin watched them go before breaking off themselves. _Back to work_.

* * *

Namjoon was not a party person, per se. He often found that he could talk animatedly about several topics, which he thought were appropriate conversation, but evidently most people disagreed. Last time they had held a party, Namjoon had been reading Carl Jung and had spent most of the night discussing how their public personas affected their personal lives since they technically lived a lie. His father had warned him afterward that he should be more _cautious_ with the topics he chose. This had not been the first time he had received such a warning.

The problem was not that he was uncomfortable and shy, but simply that he had _no idea_ what middle aged family heads of criminal organizations talked about. All the topics he had brought up had been tested with his own friends. No one had commented. Maybe they fell asleep, but they never complained. This meant that Namjoon often spent the majority of his time at parties alone thinking of ways to talk to Seokjin without angering Woojin or standing with his father. Neither were good options.

This time, however, it was perfect, since he wanted to be able to hear what others were saying and gauge future potential confrontations.

“Yo, there you are man. Why don’t you ever answer my phone calls!? You’re hurting a guy’s feelings, you know?”

Namjoon turned to the sound of the voice greeting him to see Wang Jackson. His hair was slicked back and off to the side and he had shave the sides again. His smile was bright and his arms immediately wrapped around Namjoon for a forced hug.

“I’m busy. You know that.”

“We’re all busy Joonie. Just because you’re an heir doesn’t mean you can just ignore my phone calls!”

Namjoon laughed and shook his head. Jackson had always been the most ridiculous person he knew. He was about to brush him off when he realized how stupid that would be.

“Kim Xiao is your cousin, right?” Namjoon was an idiot, why had he forgotten that?

“Yea, obviously. Why else would I be here?” Jackson’s eyebrows were knitted together and his head was tilted. He knew his last name was Wang but they had been friends for years. The thought that Namjoon just _forgot_ genuinely hurt his feelings, “you’re really starting to hurt me. First you don’t answer my calls and now you forget who my family is…” He tried to laugh it off but he knew it sounded fake.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t forget. Okay, yes I did, but not because of you. A lot of shit is going down I can’t really explain right now but I just need you to answer something honestly for me, okay?”

Jackson noted how serious his friend had become and nodded, “okay.”

“Is your cousin pissed about Yoongi-hyung coming back? Has he expressed any negative views on that?”

Jackson felt his face contort into confusion and surprise, “No? Why would he? We’re in Hong Kong, the leader of the Min family doesn’t matter as long as the import schedule doesn’t get affected. Hyung’s actually pretty happy since he knows you and Yoongi-hyung are tight and we’re friends. He sees it as a ‘link to the top’ or something like that.”

“Good. Okay, yea. Good.” Namjoon said, mind already crossing the Hong Kong Kims off the list. That just left 2 more.

“Should I be worried? Has someone said something?”

“Kinda. Hyung was warned about ‘the Kims,’ if it isn’t me, you, or Jin-hyung that leaves two possibilities.”

“Warned? What the hell is going on Joonie?”

“Fuck if I know, honestly.” Namjoon admitted.

“Do you need help? Let me help.” Jackson was determined to help. He didn’t get to do a lot since he was only tangentially related to the family. His mother was Kim Xaio’s aunt, so he wanted to feel like he at least helped his friend, even if he couldn’t do much.

“What we need are eyes and ears everywhere. We need to know who is upset and who is bold enough to act. The warning was about a Kim branch, but we can’t take any chances.”

“Understood. I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

With that, Jackson bowed and walked away. Namjoon liked Jackson, he really did, he didn’t mean to ignore his calls, but the man always called at the worst possible time and Namjoon often forgot to call back. He promised himself he wouldn’t do that again. Jackson was a good guy and an even better friend. He hadn’t hesitated to help even when it didn’t concern him. Namjoon wouldn’t forget that.

* * *

Hoseok was, to put it mildly, un-fucking-comfortable. He had gotten a new tux, even had it tailored (his ass looked amazing, if he did say so himself) and he had his sister do his hair. He looked amazing, but he didn’t know what to do. He was steadily drinking wine to entertain himself, even before Yoongi had made his entrance.

God, that entrance. Yoongi had walked in flanked by Seokjin and Namjoon with Jungkook behind and he had radiated power and confidence. His hair was black now, so long is hung over his ears with a slight curl. The darker colour made it look healthier and the more Hoseok drank the more he wanted to run his hands through it. To pull on it. _Preferably while his mouth is on my dick_. Okay_, enough to drink._

Setting his glass down, Hoseok wandered around. He saw Seokjin and Namjoon jumping from group to group, rarely engaging in conversation. He figured they were listening in for some reason, but he didn’t know why. He had seen Namjoon talking to a loud and energetic man, before he too started eavesdropping on groups. _Something is up_.

“You look out of place.”

Hoseok whipped around to see a young man with bright blue hair smiling at him, “excuse me?”

“I said, you look out of place. You don’t fit.”

“I– I don’t?”

“No. So why are you here?”

“I was invited. By Min Kyungho-ssi.” Hoseok felt the need to defend his presence.

“Oh? Interesting. He’s not known to associate with non-family members, especially not enough to invite them to a banquet for his son.”

“I’m friends with Yoongi-hyung. I’m the family doctor.”

“_Really?_ You’re a doctor? I’m a nurse! Or training to be one anyway. What kind of doctor are you?” The man was bouncing now, clearly excited. Hoseok could see an older man with an angry expression watching the two of them.

“Uh, general. I own a clinic in Seoul. Um, there’s a really angry looking dude behind you, um, Mr..?”

“Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. I’m a ’95! Don’t worry about him, he’s just the babysitter my sister sent. He hates when I don’t do what he wants.”

  
“Jung Hoseok, ’94. Hyung or Hoseok is fine. What is it that he wants you to do?” Hoseok asked, mildly scared of the answer.

“Okay, hyung! Right now? He wants me to greet Min Yoongi-ssi, but I’ve been putting it off.” Taehyung admitted.

“Why?” Hoseok was genuinely curious.

“Because I want him to _like _me. What if he doesn’t? Some people don’t. They say I’m too ‘energetic,’ whatever that means.”

Hoseok laughed, “Trust me when I say hyung does not have a problem with energetic people. You should see his roommates.”

“Really?” Taehyung looked up at him through his lashes, hopeful.

“Really. Trust me. Don’t worry.” Hoseok felt the need to reassure the man. He had probably killed people but Hoseok felt like he was a giant puppy.

“Okay! I’m going to do it!”

“Fighting!” Hoseok said with fist raised.

Taehyung dashed off, leaving Hoseok alone again. He watched as Taehyung literally popped up in Yoongi’s vision, startling the man, and waved while talking quickly. Yoongi looked confused but his expression was soft, not angry. _He’ll be fine_. Now what about him?

* * *

Kim Taehyung was not what Yoongi had expected. Not at all. Nothing about this boy hinted that his family ran a crime family in a city associated with being hard and forceful. The man was like a flower, a rose maybe, beautiful but likely deadly.

“Hi! My name is Kim Taehyung. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Uh, sure. Min Yoongi.”

“I know! Everyone knows.” Taehyung said with a laugh.

“I heard your sister couldn’t make it. I’m glad you could.”

“Me too! No one ever lets me do anything since I’m not the heir. This is the first banquet I’ve ever been allowed to attend.”

Yoongi was surprised, but understood. If Taeso was trying to cement her power, introducing a possible male heir would be a mistake. Especially if her family was old fashioned.

“Are you having fun?”

“Yes, I’ve met some interesting people. I have a question though.”

“Oh?”

“Why do you know Daegu dialect? You’ve been using it with me, but I don’t think you’ve noticed.”

Yoongi hadn’t noticed. It had been years since he even heard the dialect, let alone used it.

“I often spent time in Daegu with my mom. She liked the mountains. She always said it was important to use to dialect of the area so I picked it up.” Yoongi explained.

“Smart woman.”

“She was.”

Taehyung moved his eyes to the man behind Yoongi abruptly. Stretching his hand over Yoongi’s shoulder and leaning forward, Taehyung smiled wide and introduced himself, “And you are?”

“Ah, Jeon Jungkook. Hyun - Min Yoongi-ssi’s assistant.”

“You call him hyung? Amazing! And you are just _adorable_.”

Jungkook blushed. Both because he had accidentally answered without checking with Yoongi _and _almost called him hyung, and because of the compliment. He still wasn’t used to them.

“Yup. He is adorable. Protect him before one of these sharks takes advantage of that.”

Yoongi snapped his eyes up in immediate defense, but saw nothing but genuine concern there. Taehyung seemed to actually be worried that someone would hurt Jungkook or take advantage of him.

“I will.”

Taehyung looked him in the eyes before nodding, “You’re a good hyung. I bet you will. I wish I had a hyung, my noona never plays with me. I taught the gargoyle behind me to play Overwatch but he’s _terrible_.”

Yoongi smiled, feeling Jungkook perk up behind him at the mention of his favourite fame, “You play Overwatch?”

Taehyung looked positively _ecstatic_, “Do you play Min Yoongi-ssi?!”

“Hyung is fine. And no, but Kookie does.”

Taehyung practically shoved Yoongi out of the way while barreling towards Jungkook. Both boys looked like they had just met their soulmates. They began talking quickly and excitedly, hands waving as they explained something about the game. Yoongi knew he told Jungkook to stay near him or the other two, but Taehyung seemed harmless and the boy had done amazingly well tonight. There had been endless introduction after introduction and he hadn’t complained once. He had simply listened and remained impassive, as he had been told. Kim Taehyung had been the last of the families, so he figured Jungkook could take a break.

“Kookie? There’s no one else to meet tonight, so why don’t you take a break? Grab some food and something to drink. I’m sure Taehyung-ah can show you where?” Yoongi said when the boys stopped talking long enough to look at him.

Taehyung nodded excitedly before grabbing Jungkook’s hand and pulling the boy away with him. Yoongi watching him go with a smile. He was feeling incredibly relaxed until he heard a familiar voice behind him, “that was nice of you.”

Whipping around, Yoongi looked up at Hoseok in shock, “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Your dad invited me.”

“What? Why? How?”

“He sent me flowers and balloons.”

“My father– my father sent you flowers and balloons?”

“Yup. I thought they were from you, but turns out your dad is just smooth.”

Yoongi choked a little in shock before searching the room to find his father. He found him in conversation with Woojin and Im Jungmo. As if feeling eyes on him, he made eye contact with Yoongi. Seeing Hoseok beside him, he smirked, lifted his glass, and returned to his conversation.

“You know, you guys have the same smirk. It’s eerie.”

“So I’ve been told. Why did you come? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, he told me not to tell you since it was a surprise. Also, maybe I wanted to see you in a tux. Am I not allowed to come to parties I’m invited to?”

“That’s not what I meant. You know everyone here is a gang member or leader, right?”

“Obviously. Actually, I was propositioned by a nice woman who I’m fairly sure is the head of her family.” Hoseok pointed her out.

“That’s Oh Haewon. She is both the head of her family and _married_.” _So he’s straight. Figures._

“Remind me to avoid her husband. I guess I’ll have to find another sugar mommy. Or daddy. I’m not picky.” Hoseok added, as if sensing Yoongi’s internal thoughts.

It took everything Yoongi had not to follow that comment up with another question. Something he was sure would end up along the lines of: _will you fuck me_, or maybe, _will you let me fuck you_? He was proud of his self-restraint. Even if his dick currently hated him.

“You’re attractive enough. I’m sure you can find a perfect sugar parent of some kind.” Yoongi said, playing along.

“I have someone in mind.” Hoseok said. Maybe the wine was making him bold. Maybe Yoongi looked fantastic in a suit. Or maybe he was just horny and Yoongi had featured rather prominently in all his fantasies lately._ Semantics_.

Yoongi knew he shouldn’t make eye contact, now wasn’t the time or place, but he did. He saw the clear lust in Hoseok’s eyes and felt his own rise to meet it. _Fuck it_. He pursed his lips and tilted his head, “I’m not into being a sugar daddy, unfortunately. I prefer a more – _equal_ – footing.”

He licked his lips because they were dry from nervousness but given the way Hoseok’s eyes followed the movement you would think it was a seduction technique.

“I can be persuaded.” Hoseok didn’t know where this boldness came from but he wasn’t backing down now.

Yoongi smiled wide, revealing a gummy smile that made Hoseok weak in the knees. It was a rare smile. He had only ever seen it during the barbeque at his place last month and Hoseok had been determined to see it again. It changed his whole face, brightening his eyes and cheeks, making him appear softer and more human. Hoseok loved it and he wanted to see more. He took a step forward but was interrupted by Jungkook’s return.

“I’m sorry hyungs, but Jin-hyung said you should make your announcement now. Before people really start drinking and forget what you said.”

It took a second for Yoongi’s brain to defog and for his senses to return. _Fuck. Right. Announcement. His job. His life. God, what had Hoseok done to him?_

“Announcement?” Hoseok asked.

“Just to explain my absence and return to the family.”

“You’re going to explain you were a teacher?” Hoseok asked. They had talked about his past job extensively at the barbeque and over text since then. Hoseok often wondered if he was the only connection Yoongi had to the real world now.

“Kinda. You’ll see. Be back in a flash.” Yoongi winked and walked off with Jungkook, who bowed quickly before running off.

Hoseok watched as Kyungho walked to the front (back? He wasn’t sure) of the room and called everyone’s attention.

  
“As you all know, tonight is about reintroducing the family heads to my son and heir, Min Yoongi-ssi. He is my youngest son, but all of you know he was made for this position. He wanted to say a few words before you lushes forgot everything about tonight!” Kyungho stepped away gesturing for Yoongi to step forward.

  
Yoongi directed Jungkook to stand at the front of the crowd, rather than behind him and waited for the laughter and chatter to die down before talking.

“I’m sure you all have a lot of questions. First among them being: how dare this asshole come back like he didn’t leave?” Yoongi smirked and made eye contact with Bong Sangchul who had the decency to look embarrassed.

He continued, “I came back because I wanted to. I wasn’t asked. Or offered. I merely got a phone call from my hyung telling me he was leaving and decided to come back on my own. I lived life outside of this family, this life, for 5 years. I experienced what _normal life is_. Something none of you know anything about. This is a mistake. Yours. Not mine. We cannot control life or people, if we do not understand them. I used the last 5 years to learn everything I can about the people we use to make our business run. Under my guidance these families will thrive, but I can’t do that if you all second guess and bitch behind my back just because I took time off. That time off made me a better leader, either you trust that or you don’t. Either way, you _will _see it.”

There were mutters in the crowd. Most had expected an apology, not a defense. Some were angry he had accused them of not understanding their clients. Others were impressed with his audacity. Regardless, everyone was excited to see what the future held.

All except one.

Yoongi stood and waited for rebellion. He saw some anger, but mostly acceptance and some excitement. He figured that was as good as it got.

“That’s all I have to say. Now let’s actually have fun, yea?” He smiled and widened his hands. The tension in the room evaporated and the group began to disperse.

Suddenly, Yoongi heard Jungkook yell, “Hyung!” Then there was a loud crash as champagne flutes crashed to the floor. He saw Jungkook sitting on the back of a man dressed as waiter, with his hand twisted behind his back and legs spread.

“What the hell?” His father yelled, clearly pissed Jungkook had made a scene.

“He tried to shoot hyung!” Jungkook defended, clearly upset, forgetting to use Yoongi’s proper name.

Jungkook shifted revealing the hand of the waiter that was still clutching the revolver, though it looked like his trigger finger was broken based on the angle it was resting now.

Chaos erupted. The heads of the families immediately gathered around with their heirs. Personal security flooded the area, escorting guests to the edge of the room away from the shooter. Hoseok was in this group, though he wanted to rush to Yoongi’s side. He looked livid. His eyes were cold and his jaw was set. He hadn’t moved, simply stared at the man who had tried to kill him with a dead look in his eyes. What surprised Hoseok the most was that he wasn’t afraid. He knew, without a doubt, that Yoongi was going to kill that man, and he wasn’t scared. He didn’t know what that said about him.

Yoongi looked down at the man lying beneath Jungkook and felt a cold settle over him. His father called this ‘heir mode’ and he wore it well. He tilted his head in question, “You broke his finger?”

Jungkook looked up after tightening his hold, “yes, best way to ensure he doesn’t try something.”

“How did you incapacitate him so fast?” A stranger asked, suspicious of the young man.

Jungkook answered after Yoongi gave a nod of permission, which the other heads noticed, “I have a black belt in Taekwondo.”

Several people seemed surprised, he was young after all.

“Are you Min Yoongi-nim’s bodyguard?” Another man asked.

“No, I’m his personal assistant,” Jungkook asked simply.

For some reason, this made people laugh. Jungkook wasn’t sure why.

Yoongi was getting steadily irritated. First of all, he had hoped Jungkook wouldn’t draw any attention to himself, that had failed spectacularly. Second of all, this asshole had just tried to kill him. _I fucking knew something was going to happen. _

“_Enough_.” Yoongi said firmly before more questions could be asked.

Almost all eyes watched him closely. Those who had been unsure of Yoongi before were suddenly very confident in his ability to run the families now. The look on his face and the chill in his tone had been enough to unsettle even the most seasoned family heads. No one wanted to think about what the shooter was going to experience in the coming hours.

Yoongi looked at his father for permission to handle the situation. He received a nod and straightened to look at the gathered people.

“As of now, every single one of you is a suspect. This event was secret and only those with invitations were allowed to know the location and time. I don’t care where you checked in, because you are all now restricted to this compound. Your luggage will be retrieved by Min family members. I would advise staying in your rooms. Once I know what I need to, a meeting will be called. Does everyone understand?”

Silence greeted him.

“_Understood?_” His tone was icy.

A murmur of assent rose. Yoongi nodded.

“Kim Seokjin-ssi, Kim Namjoon-ssi, help Jeon Jungkook-ssi escort our _guest_ to my father’s private room. I will be along shortly.”

Everyone knew what private meant. Private meant soundproofed. Private meant drains in the floor. Private meant torture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yassss, we got some flirting Yoonseok. Love it.
> 
> ALSO finally, Taehyung appears.
> 
> I gave you guys a treat so the next chapter won’t hurt as much (spoiler: it will). It’s going to have some graphic violence so be forewarned. I’ll add trigger warnings to the beginning of the chapter too.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	11. Torture 'R Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi questions the shooter.
> 
> "Beware the Kims" is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda long but I didn’t want to break it so enjoy?
> 
> TW: Torture, stabbing, removal of body parts, blood, swearing, family abandonment, emotional trauma.
> 
> Some bad shit goes down in this chapter… I’m sorry?

Security escorted everyone out family by family after Seokjin, Namjoon, and Jungkook had left with the shooter. Within 10 minutes, Yoongi was alone with his father. He failed to notice Hoseok hanging back, waiting by the door.

“You’re going to question him personally?” His father asked.

“Of course. It’s the best way to get answers.” Yoongi replied.

“It’s been many years since you’ve participated in something like that Yoongi-ah.”

“Only a few months. Who do you think got rid of Pil Byungchul-ssi?”

“That was merely an execution. This is torture.” His father cautioned.

“I’m aware. I’ll be fine. Jin-hyung and Namjoon-ah will be there if I need anything.”

“Let me help!”

Both men followed the sound of the voice to the door. Their reactions were very different. Kyungho was surprised and pleased. Yoongi was horrified. Hoseok had made a split-second decision and was shocked to find he didn’t regret it.

“Perfect,” “ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

Kyungho was interested in his son’s adamant refusal and decided he very much wanted to get to know the young doctor better. He had seen their previous interaction before the announcement and realized their relationship was more romantic than he assumed but he still knew very little. That was something he didn’t like. Information was his lifeblood. But they had more pressing issues.

“Hyung, I can help! If you exact too much pain or cut the wrong thing he could die, then you’ll get nothing. If I’m on site I can make sure that doesn’t happen.” Hoseok reasoned.

“Are you insane!? You’re talking about taking part in literal torture, Hoseok-ah. You didn’t want to handle gunshot wounds because of _a fine_. Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to help! He tried to kill you, hyung! Don’t tell me you didn’t arrange all this on purpose! I saw the way Jin-hyung and Namjoon-ah were eavesdropping and reporting to you. I know you arranged this to suss out a traitor. If this will make your world safer, your life safer, I want to help! Let me help!”

Kyungho remained silent. He knew having a doctor on-site was a good idea. He also knew his son was aware of that fact too. But he wanted to let his son make his own choices. Deciding to let someone from the outside into their world was a hard choice to make and it wasn’t one that could be made for him.

Silence was Yoongi’s reply to Hoseok, which just served to confirm his suspicions that he had been right.

  
“Why the fuck would you enlist a doctor if you weren’t going to use me?” Hoseok had shot right past upset to mad. Politeness be damned. One minute they had been flirting and the next Yoongi had a gun pointed at him and _he was worried about Hoseok_.

“You literally said you weren’t going to be a Family doctor, but a family doctor. Do you think sitting in on fucking torturing sessions is covered under company health insurance? Are you fucking stupid?”

“NO! I want to help protect my fucking friends, hyung! You guys are my friends! Is that so hard to understand? God, you are fucking dumb.” Hoseok knew he was being rude now and in front of Yoongi’s dad no less. _Whatever. I’m not wrong_.

Yoongi felt like he had been splashed with ice-cold water. He had ensured at every turn that Hoseok remained as far away from his criminal activities as possible and now Hoseok was offering to _help_. Yoongi didn’t understand how the righteous man who had refused to treat future gunshot wounds was now willing to participate in torture. He was worried that his presence had _tainted_ Hoseok somehow. That he had influenced this change in behaviour.

An awkward sound interrupted Yoongi’s inner panic before he could come up with a reply. Kyungho had tried to cover his laugh with a cough but knew he failed by the way the two looked at him with similar expressions of surprise.

“Sorry, you just remind me of my wife. I think she said that exact phrase to me a time or two.”

Yoongi felt all the fight drain out of him. He didn’t have time to argue with Hoseok about this. He looked the man in the eyes and tried to read his resolve. It seemed to be firm, but that could change.

“Fine, Hoseok-ah. You win. But if you want to leave, just do it, okay? We’ll understand.”

Hoseok nodded and straightened his shoulders, “I will.”

Yoongi looked at his father, bowed, and walked out. Hoseok followed. Yoongi led them deep into the basement of the compound. They were heading to what had at one time been a cold storage room. Now it was an interrogation room.

He stopped at the door and reminded Hoseok that he could leave at any time, he simply had to knock on the door and a guard would open it. Hoseok nodded but said nothing. Sighing, Yoongi opened the door and stepped in, Hoseok close on his heels.

Inside the room, the shooter sat, tied to a chair. His arms and legs were tied to the arms and legs of the chair, leaving them spread and easy to access. It may have been years, but Namjoon and Seokjin remembered his preferred style of questioning. Namjoon leaned against a wall, and raised an eyebrow when Hoseok entered, but kept quiet. Seokjin was unraveling a case of instruments for him, knives mostly. They were Yoongi’s weapon choice after all. Always had been, he disliked guns. Jungkook stood in the corner with his arms crossed. He looked tense and pale. Yoongi looked at him and asked if he was okay silently. The boy nodded firmly and set his mouth. Glancing quickly at Hoseok, then away, Yoongi pulled on his guise: the cold and confident heir.

Yoongi sat in the chair that had been set up for him directly across from the shooter and looked at the man silently. He was struck by how similar the set up was to a few months ago when he had killed Pil Byungchul. _History repeats itself_.

“You’re lucky. We have a doctor with us today. So maybe, just maybe, if you tell me what I want to know, you could survive this.”

The man said nothing, but Yoongi had not expected him too.

“I’m Min Yoongi. But I’m sure you knew that.”

He watched the man glance up quickly then away. _He’s listening_.

“I was having such a good night. Having some drinks, catching up with some old friends. Thought I might even get laid.” Hoseok nearly choked on his own spit, “But instead, I’m here, in a cold, dingy basement. Can you explain why?”

Silence.

“I really would rather not hurt you, you know? It’s all messy and this is a new tux.”

Silence.

“If you insist.”

Reaching for one of the knives Seokjin had laid out, Yoongi grabbed one and started flipping it idly.

“On the plus side, these are really sharp so this probably won’t hurt that much,” Yoongi said before slamming the knife down into the man’s thigh. He knew he had missed all vitals but pretended he didn’t.

“Doctor, if you could make sure I didn’t hit anything vital.”

Hoseok rushed forward and inspected the wound. It had missed anything important though he was sure it still hurt. Judging by the scream the man had let out, it had hurt quite a bit. He was still whimpering. Hoseok suspected that Yoongi knew he didn’t hit anything but had wanted to give the impression he could kill the man by accident at any time to encourage him to talk.

“Nothing. He’ll bleed a lot if you pull it out.”

“Then we’ll leave it in for now. Again, new tux.”

Hoseok stepped back and waited. He was surprised by how calm he was. He figured it was the adrenaline. Either that or he had a cold streak of his own he didn’t know about.

“Now, that was pretty unpleasant. I’d rather not continue. Who sent you?”

Silence except for soft whimpers.

Yoongi sighed dramatically before reaching for another knife. He had always liked this set. It was 24 knives of identical weight and shape. It came with a thigh holster that he was not ashamed to admit he looked amazing in. Not that anyone had seen it. Yet.

“You know, the most I’ve ever used is 7. Knives that is. But that was years ago, when I was a teenager and still in training. I like to think I’m much more efficient now. Shall we find out?”

This time he didn’t give the man a chance to answer before slamming a knife into the other thigh.

“Look, you’re matching.”

He gestured for Hoseok to check, but he was already in motion. He had clearly caught on to the game he was playing.

The man was crying aloud now, sobbing really.

“Please, I can’t. I can’t. They’ll kill me.”

“And you think I won’t?” Yoongi asked. He was always confused when people said that during torture.

“I can’t.” The man pleaded.

“Then instead of adding, we’ll start taking away.”

Yoongi grabbed another knife and twirled it. He liked the way they were balanced. He had forgotten that. He had carried them constantly when he was younger, but had left them behind when he left the family. Yoongi wondered how he had forgotten the simple pleasure of twirling a well-balanced blade.

“Joonie, would you be a dear and readjust the tape on his arm so his hand is lying flat.”

Namjoon pushed himself off the wall and started rearranging the tape. The man was fighting now, sensing what was coming.

“Doctor, if you could knock on the door and request a bucket of ice? We’ll need it.”

Hoseok connected the dots and realized Yoongi was planning on cutting off the man’s fingers. Maybe his whole hand. He knocked and stuck his head out to relay the request. The guard didn’t even blink. Just nodded.

“Jin-hyung, if you could help and do his other hand?”

Jungkook was doing his best not to freak out. His loveable, cuddly, soft as fuck former teacher was twirling fucking knives and _torturing_ someone all the while talking as if they were out at a café. It wasn’t that the blood or violence scared him, it was that Yoongi was _soft_ and he never could have imagined him doing something like this. It was fucking with his perception of reality. That and the fact that he wasn’t bothered by the violence. That worried him a bit but he chose not to think about it.

The guard stuck his hand in and offered a bucket filled with ice. Hoseok took it wordlessly and placed it beside Yoongi. He looked up and smiled softly, before returning his attention to the shooter.

“Are you comfortable? Being comfortable is important.”

“N– no.”

“Ah, I’m sorry about that.”

Yoongi stood, stretched his hands about his head and pulled his chair closer to the tied-up man. Seokjin and Namjoon moved the knives and ice bucket closer as well without being asked.

“Who sent you?”

Whimpers. Then screams as Yoongi severed the man’s middle finger. Hoseok stepped forward but Yoongi shook his head.

“_Who sent you?_”

“I can’t, I can’t”

“Do you honestly think torture is better than the _chance_ your employer will kill you? You tell me, I’ll let you go. You can go anywhere, I won’t stop you. Just give me a name.”

The man looked up and bit his lip, clearly thinking about it. Ultimately, he shook his head and continued to cry into his chest.

“Okay then.”

Yoongi severed his middle finger on the opposite hand, “I like things to match, don’t you?”

He leaned back and placed both fingers in ice. Hoseok realized he was doing it so the man could, in theory, have his fingers reattached later. _He really intends to let this guy leave_.

“Doctor, if you could ensure he’s not bleeding too much?”

Hoseok went forward and inspected the wounds. They were clean and neat. The knives were clearly surgical grade if they were cutting so effortlessly. That or Yoongi knew what he was doing. _Probably both_.

“He’s fine.”

Hoseok returned to his spot and leaned against the wall. Jungkook watched him closely and leaned in, “You okay?”

He nodded, “you?”

“Surprisingly”

Hoseok made an expression that he hoped conveyed his feelings of _yea, fucking same_ and looked back at the scene in the middle of the room.

“Now, I’m even being nice. Icing your fingers so they can reattach them later! Whoever had such a polite torturer? No one I’m sure. We can end this now. Just tell me who sent you. I already know it was a Kim. All you need to do is give me a first name.”

The shooter's eyes widened in horror. _Got you. It was one of the Kims_.

“I– I can’t. I’m really sorry but I can’t.”

“Have it your way.”

Yoongi slammed the knife down in the centre of his hand. He made sure to avoid bone and wedge the knife between the man’s middle and ring finger. The man screamed long and loud, clearly having expected another finger removal instead. Yoongi was aware of this and made sure to change up his technique so he didn’t build up a tolerance.

“Who. Sent. You.” Yoongi repeated.

Loud crying but no clear words followed. Yoongi grabbed the knife and twisted. He saw Namjoon wince, but ignored it.

“_Who?_”

“SHE’LL KILL MY FAMILY I CAN’T”

Yoongi removed his hand and leaned back.

“Doctor, retrieve a medical kit from the guard outside.”

“What?” Hoseok was confused.

“Ask the guard for a medical kit. You need that to stop the bleeding, no?”

Hoseok shot into action, knocking, and requesting a first aid kit. Yoongi stood and put the chair back in place before reaching for a cloth to clean his knives.

“I– I don’t understand. You’re just letting me go?” The shooter asked, scared.

“Yup.”

“No strings?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Why not? You’re no threat to me.”

“I could report you.”

Yoongi laughed coldly, “You could try.”

The man slouched, he knew Yoongi was right. He would have to report his own crime first and that would land him in prison. No way to hide there.

Hoseok grabbed the offered medical bag and proceeded to remove the two knives in the man’s thigh and wrap them up. There was nothing much he could do without stitches, but he could stem the bleeding before he arrived at a hospital. He handed the knives to Yoongi who cleaned them silently. After Hoseok had finished wrapping the man’s hands and placing the two fingers in a bag with ice he looked at Yoongi in question.

“Give him the fingers. They are his.” Hoseok nodded, placed the fingers on the man’s lap, and stood back.

“Untie him.”

Namjoon proceeded to do just that. The man jumped up but collapsed from the wounds in his legs. Yoongi looked back at the guard who was now standing silently inside the door, waiting for orders.

“Escort him to the nearest hospital and leave him there. Or bring him wherever he wants to go.”

The guard nodded wordlessly and walked into the room to grab the shooter. Hoseok was starting to think the guard couldn’t talk, he hadn’t said a single word the entire time. He lifted the shooter up effortlessly and half carried half dragged him out of the room.

After the door closed and silence fell in the room, Jungkook asked the obvious question, “Why did you stop?”

Yoongi slipped the final clean knife back into its place and began re-rolling the case. Once finished he looked at Jungkook, “Because he told me all I needed to know.”

Jungkook was confused, “He didn’t say anything.”

Seokjin answered this time, “He said ‘she.’”

Namjoon continued, “And he already confirmed it was a Kim when Yoonie brought it up.”

Yoongi nodded, “exactly.”

“Okay, so we know it’s a female Kim, that doesn’t tell us shit. There are probably hundreds of them!” Jungkook was still unsure why Yoongi didn’t push further.

“In the whole organization? Probably. In relation to head families? There are 6. Only 6.”

“That’s still 6 we have to investigate! Why not push until he told you!?”

“Because he would have gone into shock.” This time Hoseok answered, “but you knew that.”

Yoongi nodded, “I did. His pupils dilated and his breathing picked up. I figured one more injury would send him into shock so I stopped while we could still get him out of here.”

“I have a question though, why let him go?”

  
“Because he was right, she will kill him, whoever she is. Either he ratted her out and he’s a traitor or he kept quiet and he’s the only one who can link her to the assassination attempt. He’ll be dead by morning. If she kills him the investigation will be directed at her, torture included. One less thing for me to deal with.”

Hoseok understood. He was a little horrified with how easily the man’s death had been laid out but he figured that was a bit hypocritical since he had literally just overseen the man’s torture session with no qualms.

“Where are we investigating?” Namjoon asked, already eager to get down to business.

“I’m going to call my father and have Sejin-ssi bring all the family files to the meeting room. I’m going to have him bring all the Kim files just in case.”

“Good idea, we should be thorough.”

The five men left the room at made their way upstairs, “I’ll have one of the guards take you home, Hoseok-ah. You must be exhausted.” Yoongi promised.

“Nope. I’m going to stay and help. We have a Kim to find.” Hoseok said with a smile.

Yoongi smiled back, “that we do.”

_We._

* * *

Turns out hundreds had been a pretty accurate assumption. Jungkook tried to feel pleased that his guess was right, but when he saw the seemingly endless stacks of files, he couldn’t manage it.

“I don’t want to tell you I told you so, but I _fucking_ told you so.” Jungkook settled on.

Hoseok laughed, already pulling off his tux jacket and bowtie. Seokjin smirked but said nothing, while Namjoon simply grunted.

“Language, Jungkook-ah. Watch it.”

“Yea, yea, yea,” Jungkook muttered, settling into a comfy looking chair with a stack of files, “What are we looking for?”

“Essentially anyone who would benefit from Yoongi-hyung’s death. If there’s someone you think would, put them in a pile at the right end of the table. Once we’ve gone through everything, we’ll go over the gathered ones together.”

Everyone nodded and got to work. Sifting through family files was not hard work, but it was time-consuming. Kyungho’s assistant Sejin appeared a few times throughout the night, offering coffee and tea. At one point Jungkook had fallen asleep, using a stack of files as a pillow, they hadn’t had the heart to wake him up.

By morning, they had sorted through 134 files on female members of the organization with the family name Kim. As they had suspected, most members had little to no connection to the Min family and would not be affected regardless of who the heir was. Only two files were placed on the right by early afternoon when they had finally finished their deep dive.

“So, who’s over there?” Seokjin asked, since he hadn’t added on to that side.

“I added Kim Jiae-ssi. She’s the wife of So Mansik. Her son is tentatively engaged to your sister. If I was gone, that would promote your entire family and her son with it.” Yoongi explained.

“My sister? What? She’s only 17!” Namjoon apparently hadn’t been aware of this development.

“And he’s only 18. Calm down. It’s just a discussion at this point, but it’s a solid family alliance. Plus, did you miss the way Namkyu-ah is always mooning after him?” Yoongi was confused both because Namjoon was unaware of the arrangement and because he clearly missed the raging crush his younger sister had on the boy.

“How did I not know this?”

“I honestly have no idea. Kihyun-ah briefed me on it before he was transferred home. It’s not a secret.”

Namjoon settled back and made a mental note to call his parents and sister. He didn’t know why he hadn’t been informed, _because you are way too overprotective_, but he wanted to find out.

“Okay, so Kim Jiae-ssi could be arranging for her family to move up, but that only works if the engagement goes through and it’s not official yet. Who added the second file?” Namjoon changed the subject.”

“I did.” Hoseok admitted, “It’s on someone called Kim Taeso-ssi. She was engaged to your brother but it was called off when he left your family.”

Yoongi nodded, he had known his brother was engaged, he just hadn’t known to whom. It hadn’t mattered while he was outside of the family since he couldn’t attend the wedding anyway and once he came back his brother was gone. It surprised him that Kim Taeso had been the woman, but he supposed it made sense. She was closeby, the heir to her own family, and by all accounts, good at her job.

“They were engaged? Officially? That wasn’t public.” Seokjin commented.

“I knew, I just didn’t know to whom.” Yoongi explained.

“Well, whatever, it’s in her file. She lost a lot when your brother left and you stepped back in. She’s the only one that makes sense.”

“I agree. It has to be her. She also fits the warning. Noona warned about Kims plural, not a single Kim, like Jiae-ssi.”

“Exactly.” Hoseok agreed. This woman made the most sense. She had the most to gain by taking Yoongi out of the equation.

“Wait? What about Taehyungie? That's his noona!” Jungkook cut in. He was sitting up, alert, “There’s no way he knew. He idolizes you guys. He ranted to me for half the night about how much he liked how close you guys were and how he had never had friends like that. He was terrified Yoongi-hyung didn’t like him.”

Hoseok nodded, “He said the same to me. The only reason he approached you at all was because I told him you wouldn’t care if he was energetic because you were used to it. He was really worried you wouldn’t like him.”

Seokjin sighed and leaned back, “fuck. We need to do a deep dive on their family.” He had a bad feeling.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Yoongi asked.

“I am.”

“What?” Jungkook and Hoseok asked at the same time.

“Two birds, one stone. If people have been trying to usurp her power for the male heir, sending him here was a calculated move. She knew we’d figure out it was her, but she hoped my family would kill her brother in retaliation after I was dead. Since he was the Kim family member on-site of an assassination.”

“What a _bitch_! That’s her brother! He’s so nice!” Jungkook exploded.

“Doesn’t matter if he’s a threat to her.” Namjoon said softly.

They had to figure out what was going on in the Kim family from Daegu. They also needed to talk to Kim Taehyung.

* * *

Kim Woojin was not a man who liked to be dragged into meetings without warning. Especially when those meetings consisted of his son and four other men half his age. He tried not to be irritated as he looked at Kyungho but he knew it showed on his face.

“Why am I here surrounded by dusty files and _who_ the hell is that?” Woojin asked, gesturing to Hoseok who was seated off to the side on the phone with his clinic. He looked up, sensing they were talking about him and ended his call.

“Dr. Jung Hoseok. It’s a pleasure.” He bowed politely before looking at Yoongi.

“He’s the one in charge of medical for the Min family. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of him” Yoongi said, slight smirk in his voice.

Woojin was surprised, “I hadn’t expected him to be so, well, young.”

Kyungho laughed, “your age is showing. Doctors don’t all have to be old men.”

“Okay, enough of that. No offense, but who he is doesn’t matter. Why call us in? Did you find something?” Joonwoo cut in.

“Maybe.” Namjoon allowed.

“Probably.” Jungkook corrected.

If the three heads were surprised by the way Jungkook effortlessly corrected an heir, they didn’t show it. Years of experience in politics had trained them well.

“What we found,” Yoongi explained, “was that there are only two female Kims who would benefit from my death and only one benefits directly. Kim Taeso-ssi.”

“From Daegu? How would your death affect her?” Woojin asked.

“She was engaged to Hyungi-ah last year, but they broke it off when he left the family.” Kyungho admitted.

“What? Since when?” Joonwoo exclaimed in surprise.

“It wasn’t public, Hyungi didn’t want it to be. I guess because he was already planning on leaving,” Kyungho speculated, “He probably didn’t want to damage her reputation.”

“Maybe. But regardless, she kills me and hyung comes back. You know he would. Nothing short of my death would bring him back into this family.”

Kyungho nodded in agreement. He knew his eldest son hated this life, but he also knew he loved his younger brother and would come back with fire and brimstone if anything happened to him.

“And what? She expected that the engagement would just be back on?” Woojin demanded.

“Why not? They didn’t end it because of differences, she just didn’t want to leave her family. She _likes_ being the head.” Kyungho reasoned.

“Okay, so you think it was her. Why are we here?”

“Because of Kim Taehyung-ah. He’s here. She sent him in her stead.”

Silence greeted that revelation. The family heads had known Taeso hadn’t come but they hadn’t realized she had sent her younger brother. He hadn’t talked to any of them the entire night and no one had business in Daegu at the moment so there wasn’t any reason to seek him out.

“Motherfucker,” Kyungho commented with a laugh, “she’s smart.”

“You think she tried to kill him off too.” Yoongi guessed.

“Of course. That Kim clan is notoriously old fashioned. You know what happened with your mother. I was surprised Kim Taeso-ssi was allowed to take over at all honestly. But her brother was too young to take over when their parents died so they didn’t have any other options. He’s old enough now.”

Woojin nodded, “I agree. Let me make some calls to the family and see what the general consensus is. If they were planning to push her out, that boy’s death was definitely part of her plan.”

Everyone nodded and watched as Woojin pulled out his phone and stepped away to start making phone calls.

“If that was her plan, that’s cold-blooded as hell. Her own brother.” Joonwoo commented.

“Sometimes family doesn’t matter to people in search of power.” Namjoon replied, looking pointedly at his father.

“Okay, that’s all well and good, but what are we going to do if that was her plan?! We can’t just kill him! He didn’t do anything.” Jungkook cut in, clearly upset that his new friend was in danger.

“Don’t worry, Kookie. If he had nothing to do with it, we’ll protect him. Okay?” Yoongi reassured him.

Jungkook slumped back into his seat, “He doesn’t even want to be the head of his family. He wants to be a nurse.”

Hoseok nodded, “He told me that too. He was excited when he realized I was a doctor.” He had liked the bright boy and was worried too.

“We’ll figure it out.” Seokjin reassured as well.

Woojin walked back in, “The elders were organizing a coup. Apparently the kid doesn’t even know about it. They think he’s dumb and weak so they wanted to install him as a puppet leader.”

Yoongi nodded, “Time to call a meeting.”

* * *

** **

Kyungho sat at the head of a long table filled with anxious and pissed off looking family heads. The heirs had been left out of this meeting since the topic was the attempted assassination of one of their own. He knew that the heads expected him to be the one in charge of handling the incident, but he trusted Yoongi and the people he had surrounded himself with to deal with the issue. That was currently what he was waiting on. The heads were nervously talking amongst themselves while flicking quick, not-so discreet looks at him. They were clearly discussing the banquet and _the incident_ but Kyungho couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew who was responsible so the petty gossip of the other heads did not concern him. 

He heard the doors open and turned around in his seat. Yoongi walked in, carrying a file, flanked once again by Seokjin and Namjoon with Jungkook following closely behind. They seemed to follow this pattern effortlessly now, which was something the other heads took note of.

“I thought this meeting was family heads only.”

“It is, but they are responsible for the investigation and the punishment, so they will be controlling this meeting.” Kyungho answered before standing up and giving his seat to Yoongi.

The act of deference was calculated. Woojin and Joonwoo gave up their seats as well and Jungkook took his place behind Yoongi to the right. The three top heirs were now at the head of the table and the current heads took seats that had been prepared along the wall, off to the side. The heads were to recognize who was in control now and accept it.

Taking his seat, Yoongi glanced around the table. His eyes settled unwillingly on Taehyung who smiled and gave a small finger wave. He noticed the guard who had been with Taehyung the whole previous night was no longer present. Yoongi’s heart broke with the knowledge of what he was going to do.

“Thank you all for attending this meeting, not that you had much of a choice.” Yoongi began.

Nervous laughter erupted across the table. Everyone was worried they were somehow responsible.

“After questioning the shooter and spending the rest of the night researching and confirming details with organization members on the ground, we have identified who was responsible for the assassination attempt.”

Mummers rose and everyone leaned in, eager to know who had done something so stupid, or brave, depending on who you asked.

“The culprit lost a lot when I returned to the family. They were clearly hoping my death would bring my hyung back and restore their former position and allow greater movement upwards. Some months ago, I was warned about a Kim. Since then, I have been watching the actions of all those related to Kim branches. After last night, and the confirmation from the shooter, we focused our efforts on Kims who would benefit from my death. The shooter also confirmed his boss was a woman, so we narrowed it down further.”

Kim Xiao and Hyungmin looked horrified at the possibility they would be implicated, Kim Taehyung looked confused. His brows were pulled together and his head was tilted. It clearly didn’t occur to him that his own sister was responsible.

“Given the need for an actual benefit from my death, we narrowed it down to Kim Jiae-ssi wife of So Mansik and Kim Taeso-ssi from Daegu. Kim Xiao visibly relaxed but Hyungmin shot up.

“My wife would _never_.”

“We know. She came up only because of the tentative engagement between your family and Kim Joonwoo’s but she was dismissed when the failed engagement between my hyung and Kim Taeso-ssi came to light.”

“What?” Taehyung said quietly. Yoongi had almost missed it.

“After my return, the Kim branch from Daegu suffered some financial losses. She had bet too many things on the alliance with my branch and when it ended, her deals fell through. Rather than coming to this event herself, she sent her younger brother, Kim Taehyung-ssi.”

All eyes now looked at the boy in question. He was pale and drawn. His eyes were wild but focused hard on a random spot on the table. He was barely breathing. Yoongi was slightly worried the boy had gone into shock.

“You did this? You tried to kill Min Yoongi-nim?!” Eunae shouted angrily.

Taehyung came to his senses then and started shaking his head frantically, “no, no! I would never. Noona wouldn’t do that! She wouldn’t!” He defended.

“You misunderstand. Taehyung-ssi is not the culprit but a victim. With some investigating, we discovered that some of the family elders were planning a coup to replace Taeso-ssi as leader with her younger brother.”

“Coup? But I– ” Taehyung started.

“Those responsible already admitted they had done this without your knowledge Taehyung-ssi,” Yoongi revealed, “Based on this, we believe, and my father agrees, Taeso-ssi had planned on killing me and having her brother take the fall as the only branch member present.”

“N– no. She wouldn’t do that. I’m – she’s my noona.” Taehyung was frantic now, he looked like he was going to break into a million pieces and Yoongi couldn’t do anything about it.

“Taehyung-ah, where is your bodyguard? The one your sister sent to accompany you?” Yoongi asked softly.

“Uh, he said he was going to get our stuff from the hotel. He should– he should be back by now.” Taehyung explained, looking around the table.

Where before he had seen anger, now he saw pity. He didn’t understand._ Why were they looking at me like that?_ Namjoon had his brows drawn up in the middle and Seokjin had his hand covering his mouth. He sought out Jungkook but saw the same expression there. His eyes were big and sad.

“We checked your hotel. No one is there. Your things were recovered but there was nothing else. Whatever he brought with him is already gone. When did he leave?”

“I don’t know. After breakfast?” Taehyung couldn’t focus.

“When after breakfast?” Yoongi persisted.

Taehyung thought about it and realized his bodyguard had left after they received the time for this meeting. _He had run. He thought they were going to kill me._

“A– after the meeting was announced.” Taehyung stood up abruptly. He stumbled, slamming his hand down on the table. He needed to get out of there. He needed air. He needed to call his noona. _They can’t be right. This can’t be true._

“Taehyung-ah–” Yoongi started.

“I– I have to go.”

  
Taehyung bolted from the room, clearly unsteady. Yoongi made a small gesture and Jungkook followed after him. Silence fell as the door closed behind Jungkook. The heads all stared rather blankly at the door.

“And I thought I was cold,” Eunae commented.

“That boy has always been weak. She has no reason to fear him. Killing him is unnecessary.” Another head observed.

“He is not weak. He simply cares for people. That is not weakness. Did you know he’s a nurse? Medical training is invaluable to our organization. If she had known how to use his talent rather than writing it off as weakness as you had just done, she would be one of the few families with a medical professional on staff.” Yoongi corrected.

The head who had spoken nodded mutely, acknowledging the reprimand. Yoongi barely knew the boy but he wouldn’t have them sit there and judge him just because Taehyung happened to _like_ people and not just want to control them.

“What now?” Ryang Seungbo asked.

He was an interesting man. His family was just below the second Kim branch, but they never engaged in power plays. They were comfortable where they were. Yoongi had always liked him for this reason. He protected his people, controlled his business, and spoke his mind when needed.

“Two things: we dismantled the Daegu Kims as punishment for attempting to assassinate me and we prepare for war in the event she fights back.

“War?! But we haven’t had a war since– ” Im Jungmo cut in.

“I’m aware. However, I think trying to kill me is a good enough reason, no?” Yoongi stopped him before he could even finish his thought.

Awkward silence permeated the room. They had known the idea of war would go over poorly, which was why their entrance had been delayed. Namjoon had come up with an idea to convince the leaders to agree but he had needed to check the history files first.

“Namjoon-ssi, why don’t you explain our plan.”

Namjoon nodded and began, “During most wars, involvement is mandatory and punishments are leveled on those who do not participate. We have decided to ignore that. Yoongi-ssi, Seokjin-ssi, and I have agreed that any family that wishes to help may do so but no one is required.”

Confusion showed on the faces of everyone present. Most of the current heads had lived through a previous war so they knew the traditional operations well. This was not how it usually went.

“There will be no punishment?” The Lee family head asked tentatively.

“No, but there will also be no reward. In the past, all territory and operations seized went to the head family. We are proposing that the proceeds be divided equally among the families that participate, minus the Min branch.”

“Minus the Min branch? How does that work?” Seungbo asked.

“Simple. The Min family will not be included in the division of spoils. The only thing we will be taking is the Kim family home. It will be given back to Kim Taehyung-ssi since he was not involved in the crime.” Yoongi explained.

“So you’re saying we can choose to fight or not, no strings, but if we _do_ fight we get part of whatever the Mins would usually take?” Eunae asked, just to clarify for everyone else.

She knew she had always liked those boys, now she remembered why. They were smart. They knew no one would want to fight over a personal vendetta, but add the possibility of money and power that they had never been able to get before and you had a loyal army.

“Yes, that’s right. The only string is that we will, of course, remember who helped and who did not. There will be no punishment but I cannot promise favouritism will not be a thing.” Yoongi advised, “Any questions?”

No one seemed to have any so Yoongi stood up, “Then you are all dismissed. You’re free to leave the compound now. Go, talk amongst yourselves, make your choices. You know where to find us.”

With a small bow, Yoongi turned to leave, once again flanked by Seokjin and Namjoon.

“Are you really going to let him do that?” Seungbo asked Kyungho after the door had closed behind the three boys.

“Of course. I am completely uninvolved in this process. Every choice that he has made stands, my son is the acting head of the Min branch, effective as of last night. Like he said, make your choices. He’s giving you more freedom than I ever would or did.”

Like his son before him, Kyungho left trailed by Woojin and Joonwoo. The similarities were eerie and Eunae couldn’t help but point it out, “Like father, like son.”

She stood too, “Now if you’ll excuse me, gentlemen and women, I have a war to prepare for.”

The Choi family led by Choi Eunae was the first to offer their aid in dismantling the Kim family. They were not the last.

* * *

Taehyung couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see or focus. He didn’t know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get the _fuck out of that room_. The eyes. All the eyes. Looking at him with pity and sadness. He _hated_ that. People always looked at him like that. _Why do they always look at me like that?_

Taehyung ran into a dead end and collapsed against it. He pulled his knees up and curled into a small ball. _Noona, noona? Where are you? They’re lying, right? You love me, right?_

He heard faint footsteps but didn’t lookup.

“Taehyung-hyung? Can you hear me?” Jungkook asked softly.

Taehyung shook his head stubbornly, “I don’t listen to liars.”

There was a faint sigh, the someone sat beside him and pushed his body weight into his side, “I’m not a liar. But there’s no way for you to know that.”

“Exactly. My noona would never hurt me.”

“I really hope you’re right, hyung, but– but you have to check? What if Yoongi-hyung is right?”

Taehyung lifted his head and looked at Jungkook. His eyes were soft and open. He was telling the truth, he really did hope they were wrong.

“How do I check?”

“Well, if we were right, she would expect you to be dead by now, right? So maybe call and pretend you ran away? That you don’t understand what is going on?”

“I _don’t_ understand.”

“I know, hyung.”

Taehyung pouted and pulled out his phone. He gripped it in two hands that were resting on top of his still pulled up knees and stared at it. He was afraid. Afraid to find out the truth. He didn’t know what he would do, where he would go, if it was all true. He looked up at Jungkook and saw a soft smile of encouragement. He straightened up against the wall and hit the speed dial for his sister. She picked up immediately.

_“Taehyungie? How are you calling me?”_

“F-from my cell phone?”

_“I know that idiot, I thought you were – wasn’t there a meeting?” _

“Y– yes, but I ran away. They– they were saying I tried to kill Yoongi-hyung! I hid. I’m hiding. I don’t know what to do noona. I’m scared. You have to help me.”

_“Hyung? As in Min Yoongi-ssi? They think you tried to kill the heir of the Min family?”_

“Yes! Bodyguard-nim is missing and I’m scared.”

_“I called him back. I didn’t think you would need him for a meeting.”_

Taehyung was dying inside.

“O–oh. I was– I was wondering.”

_“Everything will be okay. Just go into the meeting. You didn’t do anything, right? So they won’t hurt you. It will be fine. I can’t help you, but I promise if you meet with them everything will work out perfectly.”_

A sob racked Taehyung’s body and he slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

“O– okay, noona. I’ll go back into the meeting. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

_“Goodbye, Taehyungie.” _The line went dead.

Jungkook took the phone from Taehyung’s hands and lifted the boy up. He was essentially dead weight, too far gone to notice he was being moved. Jungkook looked around and went through the closest door. It was a bedroom of some kind, simply furnished. He sat Taehyung on the bed and kneeled in front of him.

“What do you need?” Jungkook asked.

Taehyung was staring blindly, tears streaming down his face. Jungkook didn’t know what to do or say. Taehyung had just found out his only family wanted him dead for no reason other than power. He was broken.

Deciding he could do nothing but offer comfort, Jungkook sat beside him and pulled him in for a hug. Taehyung wrapped himself around Jungkook and grasped his shirt. His whole body was shaking now from the force of his sobs. Jungkook was sure anyone walking by could hear but figured they would leave them alone. He felt his phone buzz and knew it was likely Yoongi checking in but he ignored it. For now, Taehyung needed him, Yoongi could wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY TAEHYUNG.
> 
> Also, fuck Taeso, am I right?
> 
> And I wanted to note I specifically alternated the use of honorifics between Yoongi and Taehyung. Yoongi often slips and uses the less formal -ah and Taehyung immediately sees him in a 'hyung' role and sticks with that designation. I did it on purpose! :)
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	12. Resettlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of The Banquet and all that entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there is really anything to warn for, but Taehyung is still messed up from the prior chapter so he's still dealing with his emotions regarding that.

Taehyung was in what he assumed was shock. He didn’t actually feel anything. Just numbness as his body was moved from one place to another. He was aware he was walking and people were talking around him but otherwise he was completely tuned out. He assumed the hand on his arm was Jungkook because he didn’t know who else would touch him casually but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t care. What else could go wrong? His noona had tried to _kill him_. Or, actually, even worse, she had had _someone else_ do it. His only remaining family had decided he was a liability and nothing more. He had no purpose now.

He was nine when his parents died suddenly in a car accident. He remembered waking up to a loud house and his sister crying. There was a blur of strangers and men in suits, then a funeral where those men bowed to his noona. By the next week, he had moved in with his grandmother in the countryside. She had been a lovely woman, nice and hardworking. She hadn’t been a part of the Kim family, since his mother had married in rather than growing up in gang life, so his childhood had been relatively normal. She had died when he was 17, which forced him to move back in with his sister and re-enter the organization. He hadn’t let it bother him, deciding to pursue nursing regardless of what “a Kim should do.”

He knew he wasn’t close to his sister, but he loved her all the same. She was his noona. His only surviving family. He understood it was impossible with an age difference of over a decade and how he grew up, but it never occurred to him she could _hate him _because he loved her without question. A lot of things never occurred to him, it seemed. He never thought about his sister as a ruthless leader, or how his career path reflected on the family, or why the family elders had suddenly taken an interest in him as of late. Taehyung realized he didn’t just feel numb, he felt hollow. Like nothing he said or did mattered because those around him would just make decisions regardless of what he thought.

Taehyung felt hands on his shoulders and vaguely heard a soft voice trying to get his attention. Forcing himself to focus, he looked down to see Yoongi standing in front of him, grasping his shoulders. That surprised him. He had assumed only Jungkook would feel comfortable enough to touch him so casually.

“Taehyung-ah, please answer me. It’s been several hours. I’m going to call a doctor if you don’t say something.”

“You don’t have to do that, hyung.” Taehyung responded quickly.

He saw the tension visibly leave Yoongi’s shoulders. Focusing in more, he noticed Jungkook, Namjoon, and Seokjin standing behind him looking worried. Jungkook smiled softly and nodded.

“Where are we?”

“Our home. Where I live with Jin-hyung, Joonie, and Kookie.”

“Why?”

“Because this is where you’ll stay from now on. With us.”

Taehyung remained silent. He’d stay with them? Why? He was the son no one wanted. The brother of a traitor. Why would he stay here? With the three top heirs?

“Why?”

Yoongi’s eyebrows knitted together, while Jungkook flattened his lips in a way that pushed his cheeks out. He noticed Namjoon and Seokjin exchange glances.

“Because we want you to. We want you to stay with us.”

Taehyung didn’t understand but lacked the energy to argue so he just nodded. He followed behind Yoongi as he brought him to a bedroom on the third floor that was fully furnished.

“This will be your room for the night. We ordered furniture for your own room, but it won’t arrive until tomorrow morning. Kookie ordered it, so if you hate it, blame him.”

“HEY! I have great taste.” Jungkook quickly protested.

“Sure.” Namjoon and Seokjin replied at once.

“Why would you order furniture for me?” Taehyung cut in.

Yoongi knitted his eyebrows once again, “Because you live here now. You need your own space, right? For as long as you want it to be, this will be your home.”

Taehyung scanned the group, saw nothing but empathy and support, and shut down again. He didn’t know how to handle an environment that was so unique to him. His grandmother had been lovely, but he was alone most of the time, since he was so isolated from the nearby town. His sister’s house had been cold and orderly, a true crime boss’ house. This place was different. It was warm. There was art on the walls, which were painted bright and contrasting colours. The rooms seemed to be filled with knickknacks and things that screamed ‘people live here.’ The four boys, even the three heirs, were nice and welcoming. Nothing was as it should be and Taehyung could feel the tentative shield he had built after bawling his eyes out on Jungkook earlier cracking.

Walking silently to the bed in the middle of the room, Taehyung kicked off his slippers and slid under the covers. He curled into a ball and wrapped himself tight. He heard footsteps move away and a soft voice telling him he was down the hall if he needed anything, _Jungkook,_ before the door closed and he was alone, in the dark, with his thoughts.

_Why am I better off dead? What did I ever do to hurt her so much?_

* * *

Yoongi had seen a great many things in his life: murder, torture, betrayal, company foundations and collapse, legal and illegal shipments, political alliances, and countless funerals. What he had never seen before was someone completely and utterly shut down as Taehyung had done. He was nearly catatonic for most of the day.

Yoongi was unsure Taehyung even realized how late it was; the whole day had passed while he sat in a chair at Kyungho’s house staring blankly at nothing. Kyungho, Woojin, and Joonwoo had all tried to talk to him separately and together but received no response, not even a flicker of recognition. Yoongi had tried himself, even having Jungkook step in. Still nothing. Yoongi had been legitimately terrified when he had made his last plea after they arrived home. He wasn’t sure what had brought Taehyung out of his state, but he was thankful. He could handle tears, anger, and even hatred. He had no idea how to approach someone so withdrawn they barely functioned.

That feeling of helplessness was what brought him to his current location, his lounge. He had converted an extra room a month or so after moving it. He added a comfy couch, some window seating so he could sit and stare out, and moved his piano into the room. After a few angry text messages, he had also had it soundproofed. Awoken Seokjin was not something any sane man wanted to mess with.

He currently sat on his windowsill seat, smoking a cigarette, and watching the clouds move over the night sky. It was a warm night, as end of June usually was, but the clouds hinted at some cold days to come. He had promised himself he would quit smoking, but Yoongi found he was smoking more lately, needing the stress reliever more and more as the chaos that was his family got worse.

Lost in thought, he didn’t hear the door open, “Yoongi-hyung?”

Jolting violently, Yoongi burned himself with his cigarette and let out a string of curses, “Ah, what the fuck?”

Hoseok ran in, immediately inspecting the burn marks on Yoongi’s hand. Finding they weren’t serious, he took the cigarette and stubbed it out, “You know smoking will kill you, right?”

“Not if some other family doesn’t get to me first.”

Hoseok made a startled sound in his throat, clearly horrified that Yoongi could make light of his _attempted murder_ the night before.

“_Hyung_.”

“Sorry, sorry. Bad taste. Why are you here? Doesn’t your clinic need you?”

Hoseok shrugged, “They do, but we don’t ever have many overnight patients, if any. There’s nothing one of my nurses can’t handle without me for a day or so.”

“Okay, that doesn’t explain why you’re here.” Yoongi said, eyes narrowed.

“Oh, um, I had, the first-month bill. For your health insurance.” Hoseok fumbled out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out and folded slip of paper. Yoongi took it. The paper was indeed a bill, much to Yoongi’s surprise.

“You want me to pay this now?”

“What? No! You can pay whenever. I know you’re good for it.” Hoseok waved his hands in front of him frantically.

“Hoseok-ah. If you wanted to come see how everyone was, you could have just said so. There’s no need for this pretense. Not after everything you’ve seen.” Yoongi said softly.

Hoseok looked around nervously. He walked away from Yoongi and trailed his hands on the piano in the middle of the room. It was beautiful: white and shiny, like new. It had clearly been well taken care of. Hoseok stopped at the bench and sat down, facing outwards.

“I’m not here for everyone. I’m here for you.” Hoseok decided honesty was best.

“What? Why?”

“Because someone tried to kill you, hyung. I get that you had to immediately handle the situation because you’re a leader and then you had to help Taehyung-ah. I get that. But now you’re alone and you need to process what happened. You could have died, has that hit you yet?” Hoseok let out in a rush.

“But I didn’t. I’m fine.” Yoongi was confused.

“I know, but you could have been killed.” Hoseok reiterated.

“Hoseok-ah, I think you need to understand something. That is the risk of my job. Before, when Kihyun-ah was shot, I wasn’t upset someone tired to kill me, I was upset they hit someone I care about. My untimely death is something I have to think about on a daily basis. I can’t let it affect me. I don’t have time.” Yoongi explained.

“But your wif – I mean, people. You were upset about them being hurt, how could you not feel the same about yourself.”

Yoongi caught the slip, he just didn’t understand what Hoseok was getting at._ Whose wife?_ Had someone died he was unaware of? He got up and walked to the piano bench as well. He took a seat facing the keys but didn’t lift the cover.

“My death doesn’t matter, Hoseok-ah. Not really. When head family members die, they are shuffled out. There is always someone next in line, that’s what succession is.”

Deciding he would just have to ask if he wanted to know, Hoseok asked the question he had been dying to know the answer to since Yoongi had ranted about wives dying when they first met, “Is that what happened to your wife?”

“What? My wife?”

“Yes, you mentioned sometimes wives die.” Hoseok reminded softly.

“Yes, they do. But I’ve never been married. I’m also gay so that’s not really my area.”

“What? But you said– I don’t– you’re gay?”

“Are you telling me you thought the eye fucking we’ve been doing the past few months was platonic?” Yoongi wasn’t sure if he was angry or amazed.

“Well, no. But I also thought you had a wife that died so I wasn’t sure!”

“Jesus Christ, Hoseok.” Yoongi said with a laugh. He was shaking his head.

“But, well, who died?” Hoseok needed to know.

“My mom. When I was 16. The ambulance refused to take her since the families were in the middle of a war and they didn’t want to risk their own people. She bled out from a gunshot wound.”

“Oh, my god, hyung, I’m so sorry.” Hoseok was horrified. Both that Yoongi had lost his mother so tragically and that his peers had ignored their duty to save lives.

“It was a long time ago. She was actually coming to get me from a piano recital I was in. She’s the one who taught me to play. I remember sitting inside with Jin-hyung and Joonie waiting for her to come. I was pissed she was late.” Yoongi said with an awkward laugh, stroking the now exposed keys idly.

“You had no way of knowing something had happened. Was that the last war?” Hoseok tried to offer comfort but knew it was useless, it was clearly something Yoongi had fixated on for him to remember it so many years later.

“Yes. It ended after that. Namjoon-ah’s father grew up with my mom. He was just as devastated as we were when he found out his men were responsible.”

“Wait, what? Namjoonie’s dad? He was the one you were at war with?!” Hoseok felt like his head was going to explode.

Yoongi took his eyes off the keys to look at Hoseok. He looked confused and overwhelmed. This life had that effect on people, “Yes, his family was losing power since my mom was a Kim from Jin-hyung’s branch. He wanted it back and fought for it. He lost. Namjoon-ah and I have only just reconnected because of it.”

“You blamed him.” Hoseok assumed.

Yoongi began to tap a few notes while he spoke, “No. Never. Namjoon-ah is not his father. I know that. We never had that problem, but his family was ostracized for a bit then I left the family anyway. We just lost touch.”

“Is that why him and Jin-hyung broke up?”

Yoongi’s hand stopped where it rested on a key, his eyes flicking up to Hoseok before he continued to play. He simply nodded in answer to Hoseok’s question, not wanting to get into their private business. Hoseok took the hint.

“You know, when I first met you guys I was so surprised how, well, _normal_ you guys are. Now all this has happened and I am reminded you aren’t.”

Closing the lid over the keys, Yoongi leaned forward and rested his elbows on top, “No, we are definitely not normal. Does that bother you?”

“Not at all.”

Hoseok leaned back until his elbows were resting atop the piano lid, still facing away from the piano. He turned to look at Yoongi and realized how close he was now. Both sitting on the small bench and leaning on the piano had brought them within a foot of each other, the question now was if either of them were brave enough to close the gap.

“The fact that I’m going to be involved in a war between families and likely contribute to the murder of countless people, some of which I will perform myself, doesn’t bother you?”

“No. I thought it would, but it doesn’t. I don’t know why.”

Yoongi looked closely for a sign he was lying but saw none. That surprised him. Hoseok was so normal. The fact that he could just _accept_ chaos and murder didn’t make sense. Yoongi looked down at his hands and sighed.

“Do you think that’s because of me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. You’re at least the reason I found out I don’t have a problem with violence. Can’t say it’s your fault or responsibility though.”

“Hmm. Maybe.”

“Would you look at me? Please?” Hoseok asked, tired of talking to the side of Yoongi’s face. He always did that. When he was uncomfortable he looked everywhere but the person he was talking to. Usually, that was okay, Hoseok understood, but right now, he needed to see Yoongi’s face, his eyes. He wanted to see what Yoongi was actually thinking.

Yoongi glanced over, met Hoseok’s eyes, and slowly turned his head to look at him head on. Hoseok saw hesitation there, maybe a little bit of fear.

“Are you afraid of me?” Hoseok asked, surprised.

“Maybe,” Yoongi admitted.

“Why?”

“You’re normal. You shouldn’t be here. In this life. In this situation.”

“I’m where I want to be.”

Yoongi scoffed and looked away again, “You’re the second person to say that to me this week. One of you is bound to regret it.”

“If I regret anything, it will be this.”

Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s chin and turned his face towards him again before leaning in and slotting his lips against Yoongi’s. He kept the pressure light and his hold soft so that Yoongi could break away or move and stop the kiss at any moment. He didn’t do that. He felt Yoongi’s hand reach up and grasp the one holding his face softly before softening his stance and leaning into the kiss. Hoseok took that as permission and slid his head from his chin to his cheek. Hoseok tilted his head and ran his tongue along Yoongi’s lips while he rubbed his thumb back and forth over his cheekbone. Yoongi sighed softly, opening his mouth, and letting his tongue meet Hoseok’s. The kiss was soft and unhurried. They took their time tasting each other and testing the waters. Their tongues twined together and they moved their mouths in tandem, changing their angles ever so often in between soft pecks and sighs.

Yoongi’s mind was foggy. He knew, intellectually, this was a bad idea. He was about to start a war. He had just adopted _another_ boy who needed a family. He had to run countless businesses _and_ complete his trial. He did not have time to make out with a hot doctor from his sector. He knew this. But he couldn’t stop. Hoseok felt so good. He was attentive and soft. Yoongi could even feel him smile every so often whenever Yoongi made a small sound he couldn’t hold back. Best of all, he hadn’t tried to make the moment sexual. Rather than kissing being a means to an end, he was clearly focused on making the moment as perfect as possible. And it was. Perfect that is. Yoongi had never had such an amazing first kiss and he didn’t want it to end.

Fate, however, had other plans.

A loud bang as his lounge room door was literally kicked open made the two boys jump apart. They looked at each other guiltily, like teenagers caught doing something naughty, before turning to see who had made such an aggressive entrance. A small man with black hair wearing joggers and a blue button-down with sunglasses shoved into his hair stood at the door with his hands on his hips. He looked pissed.

“Jiminie?”

“What the f– Seokie-hyung?”

* * *

Park Jimin was, by nature, very attentive. He loved to offer comfort and tried to be present whenever his friends or family needed him. This nature had not served him well growing up since his parents had been absent most of his life, but it had allowed him to endear himself to Seokjin, which had been the best thing to ever happen to him. When he had jumped into the Kim family, desperately trying to find a place he belonged, it had never occurred to him that he would end up living with the heir and going to school to pursue an activity he had always loved. He considered himself incredibly lucky and he wanted to share that feeling with anyone he could.

This was why, late Sunday evening, Jimin had shown up at his home unannounced. Seokjin had been told he would be returning the following week but he had caught and early flight as a surprise. He had finished his exams early and wanted to come home as soon as possible. He knew Seokjin would be alone in the house without him and he felt bad. Seokjin was the type to want people around him constantly and Jimin was upset he had left the man alone for so long.

Or so he thought.

Jimin arrived home at nearly 1 a.m. and decided to crash in his bed for the night before surprising Seokjin in the morning. What he found, however, was a tall boy with bright blue hair curled into a ball sobbing in his bed.

“What the fuck?”

The blue haired boy shot up, and quickly wiped his eyes. He tried to pretend he hadn’t been crying, but once he realized the person on the door was a stranger he dropped the façade.

“Who are you?”

“Park Jimin. This is my room.”

“Oh. They told me I could use it. I’ll just go sleep with Kookie. I’m sorry.”

Taehyung got up slowly. Grabbing the small blanket that Jimin always kept at the bottom of the bed and wrapping it around himself like a cape, this blue-haired boy shuffled past him. He bowed slightly, apologized again, and disappeared down the hallway.

Jimin was confused. Who was the blue-haired boy? Who was ‘Kookie’? Who the _hell_ were _they_? Dropping his bags just inside the door, Jimin went to seek out Seokjin and demand answers. He walked towards his bedroom but stopped momentarily when he saw the blue-haired boy talking softly to a sleepy but incredibly attractive boy sleeping in a purple room that had been vacant when he left for Japan. The blue-haired boy got into the bed and the light went off. _What the fuck_?

Proceeding to Seokjin’s bedroom, Jimin once again stopped before he reached the door. This time it was because he saw Seokjin. Sitting on a bed. With motherfucking Kim Namjoon. Jimin was fucking pissed. Since _when_ had Namjoon been around again? Since when did he have his own bedroom in _his house_?

Jimin pushed the door open with a bang, startling the two who had been deep in conversation when he entered. Seokjin looked up and noticed who was there and smiled wide before jumping up.

“Jimnie! You’re back! I wasn’t expecting you until next week!”

“I know. There’s someone in my bed.”

“What? _Oh_. Um, that’s Kim Taehyung-ssi. It’s a long story.”

“Longer than explaining what the fuck Kim Namjoon-ssi is doing living in our house and who the fuck ‘Kookie’ is?”

“Yah! Language.” Seokjin admonished.

“Yoongi-hyung and I moved in for the trial. Wait? What do you mean ‘our house’? You live here too?”

Both boys looked at Seokjin who was shuffling awkwardly, “I didn’t think Yoongi-ah would agree if he knew, so I might have, you know, left it out?”

“And you didn’t think it would be a good idea to mention it to me?” Jimin snapped, waving his hand angrily.

“I was going to. Next week. When I picked you up from the airport.”

“We talk every day, hyung! You didn’t even mention anything! I asked ‘what’s new’ and you said nothing!”

“Hyung, why would you lie?” Namjoon questioned.

“I didn’t want Jiminie to worry! He couldn’t do anything in Japan. I figured I’d explain the trial and you and Yoongi-ah when he came back. Simpler that way.”

“Wait. You keep saying Yoongi-ah. Do you mean Yoongi-hyung? Min Yoongi-hyung?”

“Yes.”

“He left the family years ago. What is he doing here?” Jimin asked.

“Hyung, are you serious!? You didn’t tell him _anything_?” Looking at Jimin, Namjoon explained, “Yoongi-hyung came back as heir nearly a year ago. His hyung left to become a cop so he stepped back in.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Jiminie…”

  
  
“Where is he?”

“Well, I don’t know…”

“WHERE”

“His lounge probably. Beside your practice room.”

Jimin stormed out of the bedroom, passing the confused faces of the two boys he had seen earlier who were now peaking out of the room. Seokjin and Namjoon chased after him but kept their distance. The two boys trailed behind.

This is how, at nearly 2 a.m. Jimin ended up kicking the door of what had previously been an empty room open and scaring his former best friend half to death and interrupting what seemed to be a very intense kiss.

“Jiminie?” A familiar voice said.

“What the f – Seokie-hyung?”

* * *

It had been a great many years since Yoongi had to sit on his knees with his arms raised, but here he was. It was now almost 3 a.m, and instead of making out with Hoseok, he was kneeling in the kitchen beside Seokjin and Namjoon while Hoseok, Jungkook, and Taehyung watched anxiously. Jimin, the reason for this punishment, paced in front of them trying to work off his anger. Yoongi was man enough to admit an angry Jimin was one of the few things that actually scared him so he kept his arms up and his expression blank.

“Is there no respect anymore? How could _none_ of you reach out and update me? Were we not friends? Did our years together mean nothing? Jin-hyung, do you not respect me?”

When Seokjin tried to answer, Jimin waved him off with a fierce look and a sharp sound made through clenched teeth. Seokjin slumped back a bit but kept his arms up.

Namjoon was looking between everyone frantically. He was very, very confused. He didn’t understand why he and Yoongi were being punished when Seokjin was the only one who had hid the truth but he was honestly a little afraid to point it out so he said nothing and kept his arms raised.

“I was in Japan, not another planet! A simple phone call would do. Yoongi-hyung, you’ve been back for a year and did couldn’t pick up your phone? I respected your desire to be left alone when you left the family!”

“9 months.”

Jimin’s head snapped around to seek out the new voice. It was the boy from the purple bedroom.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s only been 9 months. Since hyung started acting as heir again. Not a year.”

“Oh, well, _sorry_. 9 months. Did you not have access to a phone for 9 months?!”

“If I told you I bought you a gift would you feel better?” Yoongi tried to soften Jimin’s anger.

“What – a gift? You bought me a gift?” Jimin asked, distracted.

Yoongi nodded and lowered his hands, “Yes, a few months ago. I was going to call afterward but Kihyun-ah was shot, then the Kim warning was given, and we had to plan the party. It’s been a busy few months.”

“Kihyun-hyung was shot?!” Jimin looked horrified.

“Hyung, seriously, you told him _nothing_?” Namjoon asked again.

“He couldn’t help in Japan! You know how he is! He would have been on the next flight and failed his classes!” Seokjin tried to defend himself.

Yoongi use the distraction to motion for Jungkook to go and get the gift from his room. Thankfully, Jungkook understood and quickly disappeared. Hoseok watched the interaction silently, before refocusing on the four men in front of him. Jimin was much different than the young boy he had danced with all those years ago. He was more self-assured and confident now. More comfortable in his own skin. It amazed Hoseok that joining a gang worked so well for some people. Jimin and Jungkook were prime examples. Taehyung, he supposed, was not.

Jungkook reappeared holding a leather case with an awkward red ribbon wrapped around it. He looked at Yoongi before setting it down on the floor in front of him. Yoongi picked it up and handed it to Jimin, “They reminded me of you.”

Jimin scrunched his brows together but opened the case. Inside were two handmade fans, the ones Yoongi had purchased months before when inspecting his sector.

“Fans?” Jimin asked while running his hand along them. They were gorgeous.

Yoongi nodded, “Yes, a man in my sector makes custom ones. I remembered how you used to practice with them when we were younger.”

Jimin looked like he was going to cry. He dropped the case and tackled Yoongi into a hug, knocking them both over. Yoongi laughed but tried to push him off.

“Yah! You’re heavy! God.”

“I’m still mad! Like so so mad! But maybe I won’t hurt you guys now.”

Seokjin and Namjoon dropped their arms with a sigh. Namjoon was muttering about how he hadn’t actually done anything wrong but everyone chose to ignore him.

“These are beautiful, Yoonie.” Seokjin commented stroking the fans.

“They are. He does amazing work.” Yoongi agreed.

“Okay, next bit of business, what the fuck is Seokie-hyung doing here and why was he making out with Yoongi-hyung?”

Silence.

“Why was he _what_? Seokjin asked quietly.

Jungkook was already making loud, dramatic gagging noises, “Euw, I don’t need that image in my mind. Gross.”

Hoseok looked like he wanted to melt into the floor and Yoongi’s entire face was red. Hoseok would have thought it was adorable if he wasn’t planning his escape.

Namjoon grunted, “So Jungkook was right. You did have a crush.”

Yoongi glared at the younger boy but said nothing. Seokjin was too busy smiling while looking between the two to comment.

“A crush, huh?” Hoseok asked slyly to a blushing Yoongi.

“Why are none of you answering my question?!” Jimin interrupted.

Seokjin looked away from the two long enough to finally answer his question, “he’s our doctor.”

“Doctor? Wow. That’s awesome, hyung! I knew you would do great things!” Jimin praised Hoseok, “Wait? Our? Like as in the Min family?”

Hoseok smiled and thanked him for his compliment, barely taking his eyes off Yoongi who was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

“Yes, for the Min family.” Yoongi answered.

Jimin looked at Hoseok to see how the man felt about that but he didn’t see any anger or resentment there. He would be lying if he didn’t worry that Hoseok had been forced into the situation. He was a straight and narrow type of guy so that fact that he was apparently working as a gang doctor willingly surprised Jimin. He made a mental note to ask Hoseok about it privately but dropped the subject for now.

“And those two? Who are they?”

Jungkook and Taehyung perked up at the mention of them. Or rather Jungkook did. Taehyung looked like he had tuned everything out ages ago. Though Jungkook understood the desire to escape everything, he was worried that Taehyung wouldn’t come back out one day.

“It’s complicated. Jungkook-ah is my new assistant. Taehyung is going to be staying with us for as long as he wants.” Yoongi explained.

Jimin was going to ask a follow up question but noticed the shared look on everyone’s faces and decided against it. Looking at the blue haired boy again, he saw the blank expression and felt his protective instinct rise. The boy was _hurting_ and Jimin wanted to help.

“Well, it’s late and I think we’ve had just about enough excitement. How about we go to sleep and regroup in the morning?” Namjoon suggested.

The group agreed. Hoseok was headed for the door when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw a flustered looking Yoongi holding his shirt.

“It’s late. Why don’t you stay? We have plenty of spare rooms and you’d fit into Jin-hyung’s pajamas.” Yoongi offered tentatively.

Hoseok smiled and nodded, “Thank you. I didn’t really want to drive home.”

Yoongi returned his smile with a gummy one of his own. He was unsure how he would quantify the last 48 hours of his life. On one hand, someone had tried to kill him, he had declared war, and ruined a poor boy’s life. On the other, he had cemented his role in the family, he had reunited with an old friend he had missed dearly, and he had had an amazing make out session with a hot doctor. Feeling Hoseok follow behind him as he made his way to the spare bedroom, Yoongi decided, for once in his life, to look at the positives. The weekend could have been worse.

* * *

Laying in an unfamiliar bed, Hoseok replayed the events of the weekend. He had attended a mob party. He had witnessed an attempted murder and torture session. He had kissed Yoongi. _He had kissed Yoongi_. He reconnected with an old friend. Now, he slept, or would sleep, a few doors down for the man who connected all those events together.

Yoongi was an enigma. He was a man who could torture someone until he got what he wanted but also knelt on a floor in mock punishment to appease his friend. Hoseok didn’t know how two such opposite realities could exist in the same man, but it fascinated him. The more he found out about Yoongi, the more he wanted to know. Learning about his mother had come both as a shock and a relief, which made Hoseok feel bad. He was so thankful Yoongi didn’t have a dead wife he could still be pining over that he had to take a moment and seriously consider if he was a bad person or not. He had decided that he wasn’t but he didn’t know how accurate that was.

Shifting his thoughts away from Yoongi, which was always a struggle, Hoseok thought about Taehyung. His nearly catatonic state in the kitchen had worried Hoseok. Both as a doctor and a potential friend. The boy he had met at the banquet was light and funny. Passionate and eager to please. The boy in the kitchen was empty. There was no other word for it. Hoseok felt like all the light had been sucked out of Taehyung when he was told his sister was responsible. As bad as Hoseok felt about that, he couldn’t help but feel glad they had told him. Taehyung deserved to know. He deserved a family that loved and respected him. Hoseok had a feeling he could find that here, in this house. He decided then that he would offer help any way he could. He wanted Taehyung to come to terms with his new reality and find joy in things again. He understood that it was a process and would likely take a long time, but he also knew that if Taehyung was left to wallow it would get much worse, not better. Taehyung had to be given purpose again, a reason to live. Hoseok knew just how to give him that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👏 Yoon 👏 Seok 👏 Kiss.
> 
> I live for that shit.
> 
> Also, HI JIMIN. YOU'RE LATE BUT WE LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH I PROMISE
> 
> His entrance was entirely inspired by that meme of boys running from an angry little duckling. No shame.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	13. Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try and settle into their new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE BITCHES. 
> 
> My country had elections last night and the party I wanted to lose did so I'm posting a chapter to celebrate. YAY for democracy working (at least for now).

Namjoon sat, tapping his fingers impatiently, waiting for his sister to arrive at the coffee shop. He hadn’t seen her since the trial began and since learning about her _engagement_ from a third party, he had begun to feel incredibly bad about it. Unlike Seokjin, who was an only child, and Yoongi, who was no longer able to contact his brother, Namjoon had had a good relationship with his sister prior to moving out. Or so he thought.

He heard the tap of school shoes and knew she had arrived, late as usual. A crash startled him enough to turn around. He saw her bowing and apologizing to an angry looking business man on whom she had apparently spilled an entire drink. Sighing, he stood up and intervened.

“Sorry, sir. I’ll pay for dry cleaning and a new coffee. My little sister is a touch clumsy I’m afraid.”

The man looked irritated but nodded. After handing over his card so he could be contacted later, Namjoon looked down at his baby sister.

“Still clumsy as ever I see. Late too.” He said, not unkindly.

Blowing out her cheeks, Namkyu huffed, “you’re one to talk oppa. And I’ll have you know I was perfectly on-time. I just got distracted.”

“Uh-huh.”

After ordering and taking a seat, Namjoon took a second to just look at her. She was going into her final year of high school, just a year younger than Jungkook. She was taking summer classes so she could graduate early. Namjoon had been incredibly proud. Looking at her now, he realized how blinded he had been by the fact she was his younger sister. She was nearly an adult and he had missed that. A pretty one too, not that he was biased. She had her hair curled softly and pinned back with a small butterfly clip and her makeup was done to accent her high cheekbones. She really was beautiful, of course there would be people interested in her. Add to that the fact that she was the daughter of a (supposedly) wealthy CEO and she was a catch.

“So, how have you been? Is Yoongi-oppa okay? I heard he almost got hurt!”

She had heard about the events of the party from her father and a few other friends she had throughout the families. Everyone was upset about the attempted assassination and worried about the upcoming war.

“He’s fine. The man responsible was caught in time so there was no real danger.”

Namkyu leaned back, more relaxed, “Thank goodness. I know you guys are friends but I don’t want you to be in danger.”

Namjoon sighed, “You know that’s unavoidable, Namkyu-ah.”

She frowned and looked away, “I know. Heirs are always at risk one way or another.”

Seeing his opportunity, Namjoon jumped in, “Is that why you want to marry a second son?”

Snapping her head back, Namkyu looked horrified, “What?”

“I heard. About your engagement.”

“Ugh. You’ve got to be kidding me. We are _not_ engaged. Dad is just being a huge dick.”

“Language.”

Rolling her eyes, Namkyu reiterated her statement, “He’s being a _dick_. He found out we were seeing each other and decided the engagement thing on his own. Called oppa’s dad and _everything_. God, it was so embarrassing.”

Namjoon pulled his brows together, “So you’re not engaged?”

“No. I’d tell you if I was. We _have_ been seeing each other for about a year, but since he lives so far away we haven’t made anything official. He’s coming here in September to go to university, so we’ll try officially then, but as for now, no.”

Namjoon relaxed and rested his head on the table, “Thank god. I thought you didn’t trust me or something. Just because I moved out doesn’t mean you can’t call or visit, you know?”

His sister smiled widely, dimples just like his winking, “I know, oppa. Honestly, I wanted to visit but I thought giving you time to adjust would be best. You know, since Jin-oppa would be there too.”

Immediately straightening, Namjoon felt incredibly awkward. His sister had been young when he and Seokjin dated and he didn’t know she knew about it. She had been around for the fall out though, so he guessed she had figured it out. She had seen how the breakup had affected him. It didn’t occur to him that she would worry about things like that.

“We’re good. We’re all good. Being able to hang out and talk with them, Yoongi-hyung and Jin-hyung both, has been really great. I missed it after everything happened.

“I know, oppa. You were quieter after, even if I didn’t know details, I could tell you lost someone important.”

“I did. But things change. I have them back now.”

“Both of them?” Namkyu asked pointedly.

Namjoon winced and looked away.

_He hadn’t been allowed to attend the funeral, but he had waited outside anyway. Even if he couldn’t sit next to Yoongi and Seokjin in the pews he wanted them to know he was there. They had both seen him, standing across the street, but neither had stopped. He didn’t blame them. He wouldn’t have either. Despite the fact Yoongi didn’t seem to blame him for his mother’s death, Namjoon was racked with guilt. He thought about it constantly. His dad had been the one to fuck up and yet he still had everything. Namjoon and Namkyu hadn’t lost anything. But Yoongi and Seokjin had. _

_This is why he hadn’t been mad when Seokjin had stopped taking his calls. Confused maybe, since Yoongi was still talking to him, but not mad. Namjoon had been content with that, at first. Now, standing just outside the back fence of the second Kim compound, Namjoon mulled over what to do. He knew how to get in, he had grown adept at sneaking in and out of the second Kim compound. He had gotten even better after the war started and he had to be more careful about who saw him there. _

Fuck it. You’ll never know if you don’t ask.

_Deciding it was now or never, Namjoon scaled the fence in a long-standing blind spot and made his way to Seokjin’s room. Usually, he couldn’t climb anything to save his life, but Seokjin had made it easier for him after he had nearly fallen off the room and awoken his parents the first time he snuck in. That had been 2 years ago. _

_Climbing the trellis and walking across the roof, he looked into Seokjin’s window, pausing before he knocked. Seokjin was sitting on his bed, clutching a Mario plushie to his chest. He was staring at a picture frame and crying._

Must be of him and his aunt together.

_Wanting to comfort him, Namjoon knocked on the window. Seokjin shot up and looked at the window. His eyes widened and his face crumpled. He was sobbing now, hands covering his mouth. _

_Namjoon panicked, as he always had when Seokjin was sad, and opened the window. He stumbled over the ledge as he made his way in and nearly broke a vase. _What teenager had a vase in their room anyway?_ Which made Seokjin laugh a little. _

_“Hey, baby. Don’t look at that! It will just make you sad. Come here.” Namjoon said, grabbing the frame out of Seokjin’s hands lightly. _

_Seokjin let the frame go but wouldn’t look at him. Namjoon soon understood why. It wasn’t a picture of his aunt. It was a picture of them, on their first date nearly two years ago. They both looked goofy and awkward, but he remembered how happy he had been. Despite the fact he had broken 2 different glasses at the restaurant. _

_“Oh.”_

_Seokjin sobbed again, “I don’t know what to do, Joonie”_

_Namjoon settled back, still looking at the picture. He wanted to wrap Seokjin up in his arms, but he knew now was not the time. Despite their age difference, he had always felt the need to protect Seokjin in any way possible. He sensed now would be a similar time._

_“What do you need, hyung?”_

_“I– I don’t– can you just hold me for a bit?”_

_Namjoon nodded, giving into his need to pull Seokjin in. They sat there in silence for a while, just the occasional sounds of sniffles breaking the quiet. Eventually, Seokjin broke the silence. _

_“I’m not allowed to see you anymore.”_

What? _“What?”_

_“Dad said so. He’ll disinherit me if I do. Because of Yejin-noona.”_

_Namjoon pulled back quickly, “But Yoongi-hyung and Min Hyungho-ssi said– ”_

_Seokjin wiped his face, “Dad said it didn’t matter. That he wouldn’t forgive your family.”_

_Namjoon paled. A lot of things had run through his mind since word had broken of Yoongi’s mother’s death, but this had never occurred to him. _

_“I don’t want to, Joonie. We can run away!” Seokjin suggested._

_Namjoon shook his head, “No. No we can’t. You could never leave your family, hyung. You know that.”_

_Seokjin crumbled again, “I’m so sorry. I wish– I wish I could just say no, if I was stronger maybe I could– ”_

_Namjoon cut him off, “you’re plenty strong, hyung. Don’t think otherwise. Maybe one day things will be different?”_

_He looked up hopefully, “you think?”_

_Namjoon smiled with confidence he did not feel, “definitely! Wait for me?”_

The smile Seokjin had given him then had haunted his memories for years. It had helped that he had only seen the man at parties for years to follow, but it hadn’t stopped the pain or his need to watch every little movement every time they were in the same room. Eventually, Namjoon had just stopped thinking about it. He knew that wishing things were different wouldn’t make them so, so he had just stopped wishing. If he didn’t think about it, it couldn’t hurt. But things _were_ different now. Things had changed. He wondered if Seokjin had actually waited.

His sister looked at him seriously. He was suddenly struck with how mature she looked as she analyzed him. It made him uneasy. He wondered if this was how his friends felt when he looked at them the same way. Her gaze was so serious he unconsciously shifted in his seat.

A crime boss intimidated by his little sister. Ridiculous.

“Just be careful. Just because they’re back doesn’t mean things can go back to the way they were before.”

Namjoon smiled, surprised she had been able to sense the turmoil he had hidden so expertly for years. His sister really was amazing, “I know. Thank you for worrying.”

She returned his smile and smacked her hand down on the table, “now, onto the important business. I hear you have a total smoke show living in your house now and I need _all _the details!”

Namjoon laughed and shook his head, “I’m assuming you mean Jungkook-ah…”

* * *

Hoseok was not someone who was intimidated easily. He was also not someone who bothered with being nervous. Nervousness had no place in doctor’s world. If you were nervous, you made mistakes. He never made mistakes.

At least he never had before.

As he stood outside the door to the Kim3MinPark compound, as Jungkook had adamantly insisted he call it last time they spoke, he hesitated. He had a plan to help Taehyung, but he hadn’t actually _asked_ anyone if he could do it. He had just decided on his own. That oversight made him nervous and he _hated_ that feeling.

The door opened as Jungkook and Seokjin left the house on errands. They paused when they saw Hoseok standing there, staring at the house.

“Why are you both like this? My god. I thought I was awkward.” Jungkook sighed.

“What?” Hoseok was confused.

Seokjin chuckled before answering, “both you and Yoongi-ah have a habit of standing outside and staring at whatever building one of you is in. It’s cute, honestly.”

“That’s not what I’m doing. I just – I came here to do something but I realized I didn’t ask so now I feel bad.”

Jungkook tiled his head, “Do what, hyung?”

“I have a plan to help Taehyung-ah. I know he’s been pretty upset these past few days and I think I can help.”

“You don’t need permission for that, Hoseok-ah. Just tell Yoongi-ah what you want to do and I’m sure he’ll help.”

Seokjin gestured for Jungkook to follow him and they left to do whatever they were planning on doing before spotting him in the yard. Using their assurance to build his confidence, Hoseok knocked and let himself into the house. He couldn’t see or hear anyone but he was sure Yoongi and Taehyung had to be home based on what the other boys said. Hoseok decided to try the area of Yoongi’s lounge first, assuming his bedroom or office would be nearby.

He was right. Within seconds of calling out, Yoongi opened the door to what appeared to be his office and gestured for him to come in. Stepping into the room, Hoseok saw a large, organized desk with several files laid out on top. He scanned the walls and saw some photos of Namjoon, Seokjin, and Jimin scattered throughout, as well as photos of his father and a woman he assumed was his mother. They looked incredibly similar, with the same bone structure and hair.

“My mom.” Yoongi supplied, seeing the direction of Hoseok’s gaze.

“I assumed. You look just like her.”

“So they say.”

Hoseok continued to look around, spotting new pictures featuring Jungkook placed close to his desk. The thought that Yoongi had gone to get those photos printed so Jungkook wouldn’t feel left out of this space made Hoseok’s heart warm.

The pictures were interesting, and revealed a softer side of Yoongi than Hoseok was used to seeing, but what held his attention was the map taking up a large section of the wall. It appeared to be Korea and part of China. There were colours and lines drawn on it, dividing the regions into subsections that Hoseok didn’t recognize. He had studied the different provinces, both ancient and modern, in school but that wasn’t what he was seeing now.

Sensing his confusion, Yoongi explained, “It’s areas of control. Regions belonging to specific families. There are others, not of this map, but they aren’t important right now.”

“You’re planning. For war.” Hoseok guessed.

“Strategizing at least. Some families have come forward as allies, but Kim Taeso-ssi has friends, so there are families who are staying neutral. I wouldn’t be surprised if a few defect.”

The idea of defection surprised Hoseok, “You think some families will chose her side? After she tried to kill you?”

Yoongi shrugged, “It’s possible. I’m not super popular right now among some of the older family heads. I’m too young. Plus, one of the Choi families and the Lee family have had close relations with the Daegu Kims for years, the decision will be hard for them.”

“But she tried to _kill _you. And you’re the head of all of them. Wouldn’t it be suicide to join the other side?!” Hoseok couldn’t understand why _anyone_ would choose a small family over the top three.

“It’s only suicide if they think they’ll lose,” Yoongi said matter-of-factly, “If they think she can win it would be stupid to side with me.”

Hoseok sighed and sat down, looking at the map. He could understand the lines now. They were essentially battle lines, who Yoongi thought would side with him and who would defect. The fact that Yoongi had to assume betrayal from people he had known his entire life made Hoseok sad.

“But I’m sure you didn’t come here to listen to battle plans. What brings you by Hoseok-ah?” Yoongi asked, walking closer to him to lean against his desk and cross his arms. There was a small smile on his lips that Hoseok wanted to kiss off, but he reminded himself why he was here.

“I’m here because of Taehyung-ah.”

The smile left Yoongi’s lips instantly, replaced by a look of deep pain and sadness, “I don’t know if he’ll see you. He hasn’t really left his bed since it was delivered.”

“I know. That’s why I’m here. I think I can help.”

Yoongi looked hopeful, “How?”

“He’s a nurse, right? Or training to be one. I want to put him to work at my clinic. It will give him purpose again and keep his mind off his sister.”

Scratching his chin, Yoongi thought it over. Having a reason to get up in the morning would definitely help Taehyung move forward. It was a good idea.

Nodding, Yoongi agreed, “I’ll take you to him.”

A few minutes later, Hoseok was knocking softly with a pensive Yoongi beside him.

“Taehyungie? It’s Hoseok. Can I come in?”

There was a faint sound that Hoseok took as consent. The room was dark and quiet. He could see a small lump in the middle of a large bed that was placed in the centre of the room. There were boxes everywhere, things they had purchased for Taehyung so he would feel more at home that he had not bothered to look at, leaving them where they had been placed by the delivery men.

“Taehyung-ah? Can you answer us, please?” Yoongi asked softly. Hoseok could see the worry on the older boy’s face and understood.

There was movement on the bed as Taehyung moved the covers to reveal his face. He looked rough. His eyes were swollen from crying and his hair was greasy and flattened from laying down all day. Hoseok recognized the signs of a depressive episode and knew he had to give Taehyung the tools to bring himself out of it.

Walking to the bed, Hoseok sat down and rubbed Taehyung’s arm, “I know you’re going through a lot right now, but I need your help.”

Taehyung looked up at him in confusion, “my help?” His voice was scratchy from disuse.

Hoseok nodded, “Yes. I had to lend a nurse to Yoongi-hyung to watch over Kihyun-hyung because he was shot last month. I’m short-handed. Normally I’d call a temp agency, but you’re a nurse, right?”

Taehyung sat up and rubbed his head, “Not technically. I’m going to do my residency at Daegu Fatima Hospital,” he paused, “or I was.”

“That’s actually perfect! You can do your residency with me, I have the qualifications, and help me out! You’d be a real life-saver, Taehyungie!” Hoseok clasped his hands together and looked at Taehyung with big eyes, hoping to convey his sincerity.

Taehyung looked at him then over at Yoongi. The smaller man was leaning against the door, watching the exchange but saying nothing.

“What do you think?” Taehyung wanted to know.

Yoongi shrugged, going for indifference so Taehyung wouldn’t feel set up or pressured, “Whatever you want to do, Taehyung-ah. If Hoseok-ah needs help, I’d really appreciate you helping him out for me. The Min family has caused him a lot of trouble as of late.”

“Oh, hyung, no you haven’t, it’s fine! I’d do the same for anyone!” Hoseok defended immediately.

Taehyung watched as Yoongi smiled at Hoseok with soft eyes. _Ah. That explains a lot. Hoseok put himself in a bind helping Yoongi-hyung and now he feels guilty. If I can help… would that mean I can stay? Would they _need_ me then?_

“I can help. If you don’t mind filling out the residency paperwork.” Taehyung answered.

Taehyung decided right then that he would be valuable to this household. The Min family clearly respected medical professionals. If he could show how good he was, they would want him to stay. He would be worth their effort.

Hoseok smiled wide, not realizing that Taehyung had decided on the path for a slightly warped reason. Yoongi sensed it though. After Yoongi had expressed his opinion, he had seen the young boy’s entire demeanour change. That worried him. Knowing, however, that Taehyung needed an outlet for his emotions, he decided to stay silent. He would watch Taehyung’s behaviour. Hopefully, they could show him that he didn’t need to prove his worthiness without destroying the fragile calm Taehyung had just built around himself.

* * *

For the first time in what felt like a month but had really only been a few days, Jungkook sat alone in his room and contemplated the choices he’d made since that fateful night. The night he had stumbled upon who he then thought of as only Mr. Kim. He didn’t regret his choice. Nothing about his life was hard or made him upset.

That feeling of utter contentment and calm was actually his current problem. He wasn’t upset. He had watched his former teacher torture someone and send them off to their death before effortlessly vowing to destroy a family and kill anyone who opposed him, and he wasn’t upset. He felt sympathy for Taehyung and the downfall of his family since he had had nothing to do with it, but that was all. The closest he got to feeling _anything _negative about the torturing session he had witness was the pain he felt for Yoongi at being forced into that situation by someone set on furthering their personal interests.

His utter indifference worried him. He knew, theoretically, that he should feel a wide range of emotions: fear, horror, disgust, and sadness. But he didn’t. He had been uncomfortable during the session, sure, but only because he hadn’t been able to picture Yoongi performing such violent acts. Again, it was _who _was doing the action, not _what _the action was. Did that make him a bad person?

Jungkook sat, with his chin rested on his knees and flipped his phone around in his hands. He knew he needed to talk to someone about his feelings but since everyone he currently talked to had grown up in this world, they wouldn’t be of help. _Wait_. Hoseok had been there. He had looked upset at first but had quickly fell into the grove and helped Yoongi get the information he had needed.

Quickly grabbing his phone from where he had dropped it mid-flip, Jungkook quickly called Hoseok, not caring if he was interrupting his work.

“_Hello? Kookie? Give me a second, I’m doing my rounds._”

“That’s fine, hyung. Sorry to interrupt.”

“_No, no. It’s fine. What’s up?_”

“I just – I wanted to hear your opinion on, um, the banquet’s after party?” Jungkook said hesitatingly.

“_After party? What are you – oh, I see._”

“Y– yea. I’ve been thinking about it and I wanted to know what you thought.”

“_Well, how do you feel?_”

“Fine. I’m fine. That’s what worries me.” Jungkook admitted.

“_Honestly, same. I thought, you know, as a doctor I would be more angry. Or scared. But I’m not. I think it’s because I know hyung. I know he didn’t do it for pleasure or vindictiveness. He had reasons and he stopped when he got what he needed._”

“You’re right.” Jungkook felt comforted he wasn’t the only one who felt fine.

“_That doesn’t mean you have to be okay, Kookie. You can be upset. That’s okay. Hyung expects it and wouldn’t be disappointed._”

“I know. I’m not worried about that. I just wanted to think about it for myself.”

“_That’s good. Always take time to reflect._”

“Thanks, hyung.”

“_Anytime, Kookie._”

Jungkook hung up the call and flopped back on his bed. He thought over the night. The countless introductions. The bright light in Yoongi’s eyes when he had seen Hoseok. The hard look he had settled into after the attempted shooting. The sarcastic chatter during torture. The effortless violence. The quiet offer to bring Hoseok home. The comforting shoulder squeeze Yoongi had given him. The feeling of someone patting his head after he fell asleep while looking through files. The sadness when Taehyung was revealed to be another victim. The rapid intelligence that came up with a battle plan in moments. The authority he commanded when declaring war. All those things occurred in less than 12 hours. All those things were and are Yoongi. Jungkook realized that he was so calm because the torture was only one of two dozen things that had happened. It didn’t define Yoongi or their relationship. Jungkook knew then that he would be okay.

Taehyung was another story. Jungkook had come to terms with the events of that night, but Taehyung had not. Likely wouldn’t anytime soon. Determined to help any way he could, Jungkook left his room to seek out Taehyung, hoping to entice him into playing Overwatch. Distraction was key. He had learned that growing up and figured that mentality could be applied here too. Taehyung was his friend now, and Jungkook always helped his friends.

* * *

The living room had become an impromptu meeting room for the heirs anytime they had to discuss important events. It wasn’t exactly private, but since they lived with people they trusted, it wasn’t an issue.

The current topic of discussion was the progress of dismantling the Daegu Kims and punishing Kim Taeso.

“We took over the radio station yesterday and we’re currently in the process of acquiring enough shares to take over their telecom company too.” Namjoon reported.

Since the second Kim family was invested largely in entertainment – television, radio, and music – it made sense they would acquire those companies.

“Not bad. We had the local government seize most of her real-estate ventures for misuse, they should be transferred within a week.” Seokjin added.

The first Kim branch had a wide range of interests, usually just being labeled import and export to cover everything, but Seokjin himself had always been adept at working within the real-estate market, so he liked to centre his efforts there.

“Nice to see you guys making an effort. Eunae-noona already seized all their clubs and adult venues. She works fast. Ryang Seungbo-ssi took every crooked politician and restaurant as well.”

“The Ryang family sided with us? Interesting. They usually try and remain impassive.” Namjoon observed.

Yoongi shrugged, “I think he was pissed she would pull something so bold for no reason. My father said he was livid she had tried to murder her own brother.”

Seokjin nodded, “that makes sense. Their family has always been incredibly close. Every member is like blood to them. The idea someone would betray their own flesh and blood would be impossible for him to understand. I always liked him. Loyal and smart. What more could you ask for?”

Yoongi agreed, “He tends to stay quiet unless he has something important to say, which I’ve always appreciated. The fact that he chose our side openly likely went a long way to swaying the smaller families who have publically declared for us.”

“Who has opted out?”

“So far? Only the Lee family and the Choi family from Ulsan have publically admitted to staying neutral, but some people have just refused to answer.” Yoongi explained.  
  
“That’s not surprising either. Those three families have been close for generations. They’re essentially structured like our families are, with the Kims acting as the Mins.” Seokjin observed again.

“Yea, I’m waiting for them to defect. I already factored it in to our plans. If they do so openly, we’ll know we have more to worry about. But for now, the families involved have chipped away at most of the Kim family resources, all that is left is to raid their compound and bring Taeso-ssi in.”

  
“When’s that going down? Do we have enough people in place?” Namjoon asked, already pulling up manpower figures for the area on his tablet.

“No, not yet. That’s why I asked you guys to meet. Between us we need to allocate enough people, reliable people, to overpower her people and take her in with minimal bloodshed.”

Seokjin nodded, pulling up his own figures, quickly scanning through the available options, “I have 12 people I would trust to help, what about you Joonie?”

Namjoon thinned his lips, “Less than that. I lent Jackson-ah some guys so I only have 7 I trust implicitly.”

Yoongi shrugged, “that’s fine. I came up with a list of 15 myself so between us that should be more than enough. Send me their names and contact information so I can have Jungkook coordinate. I’d rather have this over sooner rather than later.”

Jungkook, who had been silent the entire time, decided now was the best time to add his input, “Um, hyung, have you told Taehyung-hyung about this yet?”

Yoongi pulled his brows together and shook his head, “No, but he knows we are dismantling his family, he was at the meeting.”

“He was otherwise occupied at the time, hyung. Plus, taking his families property and capturing or killing his sister are very different things. You need to tell him.” Jungkook explained.

Yoongi sighed and rubbed his face. That was definitely not a conversation he wanted to have, “I don’t think he can handle it right now, Kookie.”

Seokjin cut in, “I don’t think it’s up to you to decided that Yoonie. He’ll never forgive you if he doesn’t know before everything goes down. We’ll need a few days to coordinate, use that time to tell him.”

“Oh, so _I_ have to tell him?”

Seokjin shrugged, “Right now, he trusts you and Jungkookie the most. It would mean more coming from you. You know that.”

“Fuck.”

Namjoon laughed shortly, “That’s what it means to be the boss.”

“Yea, yea, yea. I’ll have a talk with him about. Explain what’s happening.”

Jungkook smiled, relieved, “thank you, hyung.”

Yoongi pushed his lips together in an uncomfortable smile (:]) and lifted himself out of his seat, effectively ending the meeting. Sometimes he missed the simple days of teaching. No one suffered emotional trauma in his classroom unless he failed them on a test or something.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Yoongi pulled it out of his pocket. He saw Hoseok’s face flash across his screen and sighed again. His life just kept getting more complicated.

* * *

Seeing the blue haired boy, _Taehyung_ he reminded himself, in so much pain was keeping Jimin up at night. He hadn’t been able to figure out how to comfort him since they barely knew each other and he rarely left his room. Just walking into his room and offering hugs seemed invasive and a bit creepy, but that was the extent of his well thought out plans. Or it had been until he found the boy sitting alone staring at a TV with a controller in his hands.

“Playing a game?” Jimin asked, politely.

The boy jumped and whipped his head around, clearly surprised by Jimin’s appearance in the room.

“Uh, I was. With Kookie. But he had to attended a meeting with Yoongi-hyung. Though I think they’re just downstairs so I don’t know why it has to be called a meeting.” Taehyung explained.

Jimin laughed and sat on the ground next to him, “that’s just the way Yoongi-hyung is. He’s always so professional when it comes to his family. It’s funny actually, because he’s actually a huge, awkward dork, but when he steps into to the role of heir he’s like a totally different person.”

Taehyung nodded, “I noticed that. He waved at me, at the banquet, when I waved at him. I don’t think he was even aware he was doing it. He was so awkward.”

Jimin laughed and leaned into his side without thinking, “I would pay to see that! He’s been all cool and collected since I came back. I miss how he was before.”

Taehyung looked at the delicate looking boy beside him. When he had appeared a few nights ago, he had seemed to be a huge and demanding presence. He had effortlessly subdued three of the most powerful men in Seoul with a mere look. Looking at him now, Taehyung couldn’t believe they were the same person, “Have you know him long? Yoongi-hyung?”

“Mhm, since I was, oh god, like 13? I was born in ’95, so it’s been a long time. We grew up together after I joined Jin-hyung’s family.”

“At 13? That’s so young.” Taehyung burst out, without thinking.

Jimin shrugged and looked away, “Yea, well, sometimes you need a family, you know?”

Taehyung did know. God, did he know, “I’m a ’95 too.”

Jimin whipped back around and started to bounce, “Really!? We’re the same age. That’s awesome. Everyone is _always_ older than me. It’s so boring!”

“Kookie is younger.”

“Well, I don’t know him, he’s new.”

“Oh. He just seems to fit. Like you do. I figured he had been around for a while.”

“Nope. Only a few months as far as I know. That’s just the way we are. Once you’re in, you’re in. No takesies backsies.”

Taehyung smiled and looked down at the controller in his hands. That would be nice. To just be _in_ a family, no questioning or walking on eggshells. He wondered if he would ever have that. Glancing back up at the boy next to him, who was still smiling at him in excitement, Taehyung realized this was the most he had spoken since he had arrived at the compound. Something about Jimin just made him feel relaxed and comfortable. He made him forget how fucked up his life was, even if just for a few minutes.

“Everyone is so nice. Hoseok-hyung even offered me a job.” Taehyung heard himself reveal before he had even realized it.

“Seokie-hyung? He has a clinic now right?”

Taehyung nodded, “He’s having me do my residency there. For my nursing program.”

“That’s so cool. You and Seokie-hyung are so great. Saving lives rather than taking them. I respect that so much. Are you excited?” Jimin was trying desperately to keep the conversation going and he was thankful Taehyung seemed to be in a chatty mood.

“I am. Nervous though. I’ve never worked in the city. What if people don’t understand me?”

“You’re from Daegu, right? You’re fine. I’m from Busan myself. I just learned to drop the dialect if people looked confused. You have all the time in the world to practice!” Jimin said with a smile.

Taehyung found himself returning the smile, “I hope so.”

“Jiminie, I hope you’re not bothering Taehyung-ah.” Yoongi said from the door.

“No! I’m entertaining him, there’s a difference.” Jimin protested.

“Sure there is.”

“There is!”

“I never said there wasn’t”

“Your tone did.”

Yoongi smirked and shook his head. Looking over Jimin’s head, he saw Taehyung watching their interaction closely. Over the past few days, Yoongi had watched the way Taehyung interacted with people. Though so far the interactions had been limited, it became very obvious to Yoongi that Taehyung had never had _friends_ before. He seemed completely unaware of normal, everyday bickering and teasing. He always watched like he was seeing it for the first time. Deciding to fix that, Yoongi pushed himself off the door jam.

“I was going to come and bring Taehyung-ah shopping, why don’t you come with us?”

Taehyung looked confused, “Shopping?”

Yoongi smiled, “You need scrubs for your first day, right?”

Jimin clapped his hands, “I love shopping. Especially when you’re paying.” Turing to Taehyung, he grabbed his hand, “let’s clean him out!”

Taehyung looked at Yoongi quickly and saw him laughing. He realized this was a joke and that Jimin was playing around. The ease of their dynamic amazed Taehyung. Even with age, time apart, and the power imbalance, they were so obviously close. _Why couldn’t me and noona be like that?_ Shaking the thought away, Taehyung let Jimin pull him up. “sounds fun.”

Yoongi watched as Jimin pulled the melancholy boy behind him, chatting excitedly about what patterned scrubs he should buy. Jimin had always radiated positive energy. Even when he was upset with himself or feeling down, he was always attentive and caring to other people. It was one of his best qualities. Though they had to be careful to make sure he didn’t give _too much_ of himself away, he was always someone who could be counted on when you needed a friend.

That was exactly what Taehyung needed. Hoseok had offered a job, something to concentrate on. Jimin and Jungkook could offer friendship. One was in the form of emotional support and a shoulder to cry on while the other was a fun and playful friendship. Finally, Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon could be the older siblings Taehyung deserved. Yoongi figured, between the six of them, they could replace the family that had been torn away from Taehyung through no fault of his own.

They could try at least.

* * *

Min Kyungho was not, despite what people liked to think, a particularly busy man. He had been, once upon a time, but as he aged he had begun to realize what a mistake that had been. After the death of his wife, Kyungho had dedicated himself to his work. The Mins managed several large businesses after all, so it was easily done. During that time, his youngest and most promising son had drifted away before leaving entirely. He had never blamed Yoongi for that. Even buried under the cloud of his own guilt he had recognized that Yoongi had needed to escape and pursue something that made him happy. The reassurance from Hyungi that he would step up to fill the gap left by Yoongi’s departure may have been a false one made with good intentions, even if it lacked the will to follow through, but it had given Yoongi the time to return to the family willingly. Or so Kyungho liked to think.

After Yoongi had left, Kyungho had re-evaluated his life and decided to create a plan of action for stepping down entirely. In truth, he had never intended to leave the family to Hyungi. It seemed both men had been waiting for Yoongi to return, Hyungi had just grown impatient, forcing Yoongi to choose sooner. Yoongi had stepped up quickly and readily. Even within the first 6 month of his return, Yoongi had been already overseeing over half of their businesses. The trial had complicated things, but ended up allowing Yoongi to take on more responsibility and solidify his positon among the other heirs. As bad as it sounds, the attempted murder had actually given Kyungho everything he wanted. Under the guise of letting Yoongi handle his own business, Kyungho had been able to step down entirely without speculation or backlash.

The current problem was not the war that was brewing, but instead the young doctor who had popped up in his son’s life. Yoongi was not someone easily shaken by, well, anything. Kyungho could not remember ever seeing someone throw his son so off balance by merely existing. At first, when he had just defended the doctor, Kyungho had assumed Yoongi admired him as a doctor. He had promised not to interfere so he hadn’t dug much further than having Sejin complete a background check, but he hadn’t been able to resist sending the invite to the party. He had wanted to see his son’s reaction to the doctor’s presence.

He had not been disappointed.

Kyungho had realized quite quickly his youngest son had a _crush_ on the handsome doctor and was shaken because he was _embarrassed_. This information had nearly caused him to spit out his drink on poor Woojin who had happened to be standing in front of him at the time. It wasn’t because Yoongi was interested in a man, Kyungho had always been aware of his son’s preferences. Even as a very young child, Yoongi had been quite vocal about what he liked and didn’t, so Kyungho had grown used to the idea long before Yoongi himself had realized what his feelings really meant. What surprised him, rather, was that Yoongi was interested in someone _at all_. He was not one to date, preferring solitary activities over public ones. Even surrounded by friends who shared similar preferences, Kyungho had lost count at this point, Yoongi had shown no desire to date seriously or at all. Kyungho had assumed Yoongi had dated _someone_ but he had never been able to find out names. He was both impressed and angered by that.

After Hoseok had so boldly offered his help in a _very_ illegal setting, Kyungho’s curiosity could no longer be tempered. Especially not after the way the two had argued so _casually_ right in front of him. That curiosity had brought him to Hoseok’s clinic. His intentions were simple. Find and talk to Hoseok.

Stepping inside the clinic, Kyungho looked around and observed the people working. As his findings had suggested, the clinic was moderately sized and well-staffed. The reviews and general opinon of the clinic were very high, though several patients commented that the doctor needed to hire a partner since he worked too much. _Just like Yoongi_. He caught sight of Hoseok as he walked out his most recent patient. He watched as Hoseok smiled and laughed easily with the man, clearly enjoying their interaction. Kyungho knew the second Hoseok saw him because the man’s whole body tensed and confusion swallowed his smile.

“Um, Min Kyungho-ssi, what brings you here? To my clinic?”

“You do.”

“I– I do?”

“Yes indeed. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?”

“Um, yes. Sure. Follow me.”

Kyungho glanced around the office he had been brought to quickly. He noted the photographs, recognized Hoseok’s father from their previous business, as well as two newer photos that included his son and the other boys with whom he lived. They looked to have been taken in their backyard during some sort of dinner. Picking up the photo that had his son in it, he was surprised to see a large gummy smile. _Genuinely happy then, interesting._

Hoseok was watching him carefully, still standing, waiting for Kyungho to make a move. He set down the picture and took a seat before crossing his legs.

“I’m not here to hurt you, calm down.”

Hoseok sat down slowly, hands on the arms of his chair, “Then why are you here?”

“Now, this may sound old fashioned but I wanted to ask you some questions.”

“About?”

“My son.”

Hoseok’s confusion showed on his face, “Your son? You mean Yoongi-hyung?”

“Hmm, yes. Yoongi-_hyung_. Can you answer some questions?”

“Depends on the question.”

Kyungho laughed, “fair enough. My first question: what do you think of our family?”

“Your actual family or your business family?”

“Both.”

“I like them. Minus the violence, obviously. People care for and take care of each other. Hyung works hard and he helps people in need.”

“Yes, he’s always had a soft spot for lost causes. The two boys he’s recently, shall we say, _adopted_, are perfect examples of that.”

Hoseok nodded, “I have little experience with everything else, so I can’t comment.”

“But you don’t mind. That he’s a criminal.”

Hoseok pursed his lips, “Surprisingly, no.”

Nodding, Kyungho leaned back, “That leads to my next question: what are your intentions towards my son?”

Hoseok cough in surprise, “_excuse me?_”

“You heard me.”

“I– I don’t know. We haven’t– I mean, I like him.”

“You like him.”

“Ah, yes?”

“Are you sure?”

“If you’re going to come in here with some homophobic ‘no son of mine’ bull– ”

Kyungho waved him off, “I literally couldn’t care less who my son sleeps with. Don’t worry. No one will interfere because of that. And if anyone tried Yoongi would just burn their family branch to the ground anyway.”

Hoseok figured that was supposed to be reassuring so he nodded.

“The reason I’m asking is simple. My son is not someone with many outward emotions. That’s my fault. His mother was very open with her emotions but after– well, things changed. I changed I suppose. Life became a lot more regimented. More stereotypical of what you would assume someone in my position to be like. Yoongi-ah often thinks I'm this unknowable, hard man who uses everyone to his advantage. That's mostly because of how I was before he left the family. Once again, things change.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Why? Because Yoongi-ah likes you.”

“He what?”

Kyungho leaned his head on his hand. Much like Jungkook before him, Hoseok was thrown off by the similarity between the actions and expressions of father and son. This feeling was intensified by the way Yoongi’s father sighed in mock exasperation before saying, “I said he likes you. I feel like a high schooler passing notes in class. Do children still do that? Perhaps I’ve dated myself.”

“I – I don’t understand what is happening right now.” Hoseok could not _deal with this_.

“I have never, in my life, seen Yoongi look at _anyone_ the way he looks at you. That worries me.”

“Why?”

“Because that means you can hurt him and he can’t afford that right now. So, I want to know what you plan on doing about it?”

“I don’t have any plans. I like him, I want to get to know him. If it works out, great, if not, that’s also great. I just want to see where we can go.” 

Kyungho watched Hoseok for a second. The man was clearly nervous but his voice and eyes were clear. Based on his research he knew their relationship was likely just starting, if it had at all, so that answer wasn’t entirely surprising. He honestly hadn’t expected one. Kyungho had simply wanted to come and test the waters. All his years as family head had taught him many things, the most important being: people were more honest in person.

Like his son, Kyungho was great at reading people face to face, so he often sought them out for that purpose. That was the reason Yoongi hated coming to meetings so much, he always knew his father would see through whatever lies he was telling such as, “Jungkook-ah has no future so I took him in,” or “I agree to report on the other heirs.” Kyungho let Yoongi think he had missed those ones.

Now that Kyungho had gotten a read on Hoseok, he stood to signal his departure.

“That’s it?”

“Almost, you don’t need to walk me out.”

“Almost?”

“Yes. Almost. My last question is more of a comment. No, that’s a lie. It’s a threat.”

“A– a threat?”

“Yes. Yoongi-ah is my youngest son. My wife’s baby. As cliché as this sounds, if you hurt him no one will find your body. Unlike when most people make that threat, I can follow through. Remember that.”

With that, Kyungho left the clinic, studiously avoiding the other nurses but noting the Kim boy's name written on wall, indicating he would soon be working at the clinic as well. _Things just keep getting more interesting_.

Hoseok hadn’t moved from his chair, he hadn’t known how. _A crime boss just threatened to kill me. Did a crime boss just come to protect the honour of his son? What the actual fuck is going on?_

Hoseok wasn’t sure when his life got so complicated but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. At least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing..... Namjoon's sassy teenage sister.
> 
> Sweet mochi Jimin out here doing god's work.
> 
> Surprise! Kyungho is a huge softy, just like his son! I'm really trying to emphasize they are a lot alike but Yoongi doesn't know his dad very well (every time Yoongi thinks of him he's a mastermind but when we actually see Kyungho he's just smiling and doing his thing).
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	14. Kim Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The development of Kim Taehyung

Nurse Go was very happy with her life. She had a loving husband, caring children, a pack (most times she couldn’t remember how many) of grandchildren, a job she loved and was good at, a boss she had seen grow into a wonderful young man, and coworkers she didn’t want to drown in the sink (not that she was speaking from personal experience). She often had very little to complain about, even if she indulged herself in whining sometimes just to get her way when Hoseok was doing something particularly irritating.

Since Hoseok met that young Yoongi boy, however, that had changed. Not because gang members now frequented their clinic, they were often very nice. Not even because Hoseok had turned into a daydreaming, lovesick fool anytime he had a spare second. What made Nurse Go angry was the fact that it had apparently become her job to drag whatever moron happened to be standing in front of their clinic staring at the door like they _couldn’t see them through the windows_. First it had been that Min Yoongi and now it was some young blue haired boy. She assumed, correctly, he was the new resident nurse Hoseok had told her about, but she didn’t know for sure _since he was standing outside_.

Huffing, Nurse Go walked to the door and whipped it open. Like last time, the loud bang startled the boy standing outside. And just like last time, she took perverse pleasure in that fact.

“Either you’re the new resident or you’re a stalker. Which one is it?”

“Uh, what? Stalker?”

“You’re a stalker, then?” Nurse Go smirked.

“NO! No. I’m – I’m Kim Taehyung. I’m supposed to start today.”

“I know that. What I don’t know is why all you people seem to like standing outside our clinic rather than coming inside!”

“I – I don’t understand.”

“My god. Are you coming inside or not?” Nurse Go asked, exasperated.

“Yes!” Taehyung ran in quickly and bowed before introducing himself again.

“Yes, I heard you. Go put your stuff in the staff room over there. I’ll wait here.”

Nurse Go watched as the young blue haired boy ran off to hang up his coat and store his lunch. Hoseok had briefed her on his family situation so she was well aware he was in a fragile state and needed something to distract from his loss. At first her maternal instinct had taken over and she had decided the boy was officially her new grandchild, but upon seeing him she had decided on a different tact.

Hoseok, and she was assuming the others, thought he needed to be coddled. Nurse Go didn’t think so. What she saw was a strong boy looking for a place to belong. Coddling him would make him feel like a burden, not a real part of the group.

She could see the family that was forming. Hoseok wasn’t aware yet, but she saw the way he had slipped into the dynamic. How they all banded around each other for support and protection. The way they interacted was definitely a family, she was an expert after all. And a family was _exactly_ what that boy needed. Not a group of people who tiptoed around and made everything easy for him. Only the support of a found family would allow him to deal with his current issues.

“Ma’am?”

Nurse Go glanced over to see the boy standing in front of her. She took a second to really look at him. He was very beautiful, with symmetrical features and eyes that radiated warmth and sadness. His blue hair had faded a bit and hung in soft waves around his ears. He was very tall, a half foot taller than her, but he didn’t feel imposing. Likely because of the softness of his energy. It was hard to believe he was related to any one of the crime families. Even the ones she had met, like her patients or the three heirs, who were all very nice and polite, had an edge to them that a life of crime give you. This boy did not have it. He was wearing brightly coloured scrubs with hearts scattered everywhere, which seemed to confirm that sentiment. They suited him.

“I like your scrubs,” Nurse Go told him.

Pulling nervously on the bottom of the shirt, Taehyung responded, “thank you. Yoongi-hyung picked them out. I– I thought, maybe, they would be too bright.”

_Yoongi-hyung_. Interesting. The more she learned about the heir of the Min family, the more she liked. He took care of his own, he treated Hoseok well, and it seemed he cared for people he had no need to care for. In fact, Nurse Go wouldn’t have blamed the young Min if he hated the boy, his sister had tried to kill him after all. But he didn’t. Instead he took him in, helped him find a job in the field he loved, and bought him a new outfit for his first day. Nurse Go wondered idly if Yoongi had children, because he acted like a doting father would.

“No, they’re perfect. They suit you. Also, you should see what Hoseok-ah, I mean Dr. Jung, wears. The boy has always had, well, an _interesting _sense of fashion.”

Taehyung smiled and smoothed his shirt out, “Hyung does seem to like flashy clothing.”

“That he does. Now, we’re going to have you working with children today. We’re working with a local school to do the next round of mandatory shots so we’ll have a lot of them to deal with. Hope you’re good with kids.”

“I’m great with kids. They love me!” Taehyung said confidently.

“Perfect, because as of now, you are an employee of this clinic. Which means, Kim Taehyung-ssi, you are a part of our family and represent us everywhere you go. Don’t forget that.”

Taehyung nodded slowly while a look of serious concentration fell over his face. Nurse Go was surprised to see his entire demeanour changed and he even felt different. _Interesting. Maybe he fits in with those guys after all._

* * *

Taehyung had been so nervous his feet wouldn’t let him cross the threshold of the clinic. He had panicked, unable to move. When the old nurse had slammed out of the clinic in a huff, he had thought his heart would stop. He suddenly understood Yoongi’s quiet warning, _Nurse Go is a terror_. He had not understood how the heir to a crime family could be scared of a small community nurse, but he got it now. She was mildly terrifying, but in the best way. She reminded him of his grandmother. A delicate balance of hard and soft. Though she scared him, he felt that he liked her already. When she had said he was part of their family, he had felt himself calm down for the first time all morning and begin to focus on what he had to do.

For the past few hours he had been playing with children and helping the assistant sign everyone in and make sure their files matched the round of shots they were currently in for. Hoseok had stopped by briefly to check on him but had been rushed away by other more serious patients. Simple shots could be done by any registered nurse, so he didn’t need to hang around.

“I can’t believe you’re one of them. You’re so, well, _nice_.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Taehyung answered Wooshik with a raised brow.

“It was. I guess. Not that the other guys aren’t nice. They are. But like, when I met them I was like, ‘yea, they could kill someone.’ I don’t get that vibe from you.”

“That’s probably because I’m a nurse. Plus, I was raised outside the family. Guess the ‘vibe’ didn’t rub off on me. Would explain a lot actually.”

Wooshik realized abruptly he had fucked up. He had not meant to make Taehyung feel bad about himself. He had just been so amazed by how _warm_ he was. And hot. Did he mention hot? The dude was an 12/10 and Wooshik had to force himself to concentrate. He decided quickly to change the subject.

“Are you liking Seoul?”

“I guess. I haven’t seen any of it, but this neighbourhood seems nice.”

“Excuse me? This is a low-income neighbourhood, kid. There are _much_ nicer places.”

“Oh. Well, everyone seems nice and the streets are clean. Also, don’t call me kid. We’re the same age.”

“Are we really? You seem younger.”

“Hoseok-hyung told me.”

“Oh. Well my point stands. Give me your number and I’ll show you some _actual_ nice places whenever we both have a free day!”

Taehyung hesitated, unsure if that was okay. He looked around for Hoseok to check, but couldn’t see him. He looked back at Wooshik and saw him smiling kindly with his phone out, clearly waiting for his number. Taehyung was surprised by how many people were being so nice to him. Not the _I’m so sorry_ nice, but just _I want to get to know you_ nice. No one had ever treated him like that. He hadn’t had any friends growing up. He had always been the weird kid from the farm with no parents. After moving in with his sister he had been the missing son, an authority to be catered to. Since his sister– since everything had happened, numerous people had approached him and treated him well. He wasn’t sure if he was worthy of that kind of friendship.

“Come on. I promise I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.” Wooshik added with a wink.

Taehyung felt a laugh catch in his throat and he coughed. He hadn’t laughed, not really, since meeting Jungkook at the banquet. It was such an odd feeling. He felt sad, his mind a constant black hole of negativity and self-doubt centred on the betrayal of his own sister, yet people were forcing happiness out of him. Jungkook had made him enjoy himself and play video games. Jimin and Yoongi had made him smile and try on silly scrubs to make them laugh. And this random co-worker had made him laugh. Or almost. The juxtaposition of his emotions confused him. He had never felt like this before and he wasn’t sure what was _right_. Deciding to lean into the happiness, Taehyung smiled and rattled off his number.

“Perfect, I texted you mine. No late-night booty calls, now. I’m an honest man.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “Have you seen me? You think _far_ too highly of yourself.”

“WOW. Okay. I see how it is. Work friend and that’s it.” Wooshik said, mock offense in his tone.

“I’m glad you understand.” Taehyung replied with a small flick to his hair.

Wooshik was certain his heart had actually stopped at that and had to take a moment to collect himself. He had trying, intentionally, to keep the mood light, having been briefed by Nurse Go on the situation. He could sense the sadness there, just under the surface, but he could also feel the warmth that had drawn him in. The positive side of Taehyung was still there, it just needed to be brought out. Support from those around him would do that. Wooshik didn’t know Taehyung – god did he want to – but he would help regardless, that’s what decent people do.

* * *

On his way to pick up Taehyung from his first day of work, Yoongi found himself breaking outside the fan shop of Bin Hyuk. Yoongi felt guilt settle over him as he realized he had offered the man a positon then fucked off for a month while he dealt with all the inner turmoil. Quickly checking the time and seeing he still had a half hour before Taehyung’s shift was finished, Yoongi pulled over and went into the shop. He found Hyo sitting at the front counter making notes from a textbook.

“And here I thought you were taking time off before moving onto bigger and better things.” Yoongi commented.

Hyo looked up and smiled, “Oppa! It’s been so long. I was beginning to think you were just a figment of my imagination.”

“You’d think I would be taller and more attractive if I was imaginary.”

“Aw, oppa, you’re cute! Don’t say that.”

“You know I respect you, son, but if you’re hitting on my daughter they will never find your body.”

Yoongi turned to see Hyuk coming out of the back room and smiled. The man looked better than the last time he had seen him. His new position, free of worry, suited him.

“It’s good to see you too.”

“Uh huh. I presume you’ve come to tell me why you’ve been missing for over a month?”

“You could have called, you know. I was always available.”

“You were dealing with something important, right?”

Yoongi tilted his head, “I was.”

“As I thought. I knew you’d show up to apologize eventually. You’re that type of person.”

Yoongi laughed and shrugged, “I guess so.”

“Come on. You can explain everything back here.”

Yoongi followed the man back, pausing as he passed behind Hyo, “you’re doing that one wrong.” He said with a wink and went into the back room. He heard a distant frustrated sound and knew she had found her mistake. Sometimes being a former teacher paid off.

Settling into the same chair as before and accepting the water bottle Hyuk offered, Yoongi ran through the last month’s events in short. By the time he was finished, Hyuk was leaning on his workbench and shaking his head.

“Figures I’d get involved just when things get nuts.”

“You won’t have to do anything. I just wanted you to be aware since our clinic is in your sector so you might see an uptick in traffic if things go south.”

“Do you think they will? Go south that is.”

Yoongi shrugged, “I hope not, but it’s hard to estimate what people will do. I don’t know a lot about her so I can’t plan for her reactions.”

“What about her younger brother? He can’t tell you?”

Yoongi pursed his lips, “Maybe. He didn’t grow up with her. She shipped him off as soon as she could to consolidate power. From what I can tell he doesn’t know much. Plus, he’s still really shaken by everything that’s happened. I don’t know if he can handle being responsible for her downfall. That’s a lot to take on.”

Hyuk nodded and sipped his water, “When are you going to tell him about the raid?”

Yoongi sighed. He couldn’t catch a break, “Soon.”

“It’s already passed time. You know that.”

“I know. But you should see how well he’s doing. This will set him off.”

“You don’t know that. And even if you did, it’s not your choice.”

Yoongi felt his nose scrunch, “You’re the second person to say that.”

“And we’re both right.”

Sighing, Yoongi stood up, “I have to go, it’s time to pick him up.”

“I’ll walk you out.”

When they entered the shop, they found Hyo dancing with one of the fans, clearly having given up on studying.

“She’s lovely, but dancing is not one of her strengths.” Her father commented quietly.

“I heard that!” Not quietly enough.

Hyo turned around and stuck out her tongue at them. Yoongi couldn’t hold back his laugh but quickly covered it up when he saw the older man frown.

“I’ll be going then.”

“No! Oppa, you have to dance with me first.”

“I don’t dance.”

  
“Oh come on! Just once. Here take this.” She thrust the fan at him, forcing him to grab it lest it fall to the ground.

Before he knew it, Yoongi was being shown how to open the fan and follow the movements of the dance. Hyuk was watching them while leaning on the counter with small smirk on his face. Occasionally he would shake his head, likely at the ridiculousness of a mob boss dancing the fan dance in the middle of his shop while his teenage daughter clapped a beat.

Yoongi had quickly lost track of time. He was so focused on getting the moves right that he had his head down and eyes narrowed as he tried to get the timing and movements to match. He didn’t lift his head until he heard a confused voice call out his name.

“Yoongi-hyung?”

Snapping the fan shut and looking up, he saw Taehyung standing at the door of the shop with his hands shoved in the pockets of the jacket thrown over his scrubs and his head tilted in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

* * *

Taehyung had been updating the final file of the day when Hoseok had placed both hands on his shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze.

“You did amazing today, Taehyungie! I don’t know what we would have done without you. Seriously. Thank you so much.”

“Oh, it was no problem.” He had had fun. He forgot how much he missed working.

“Still, thank you! I know it’s weird to start on a Friday but we couldn’t have done the day without you! You can head out, hyung should be here to get you any minute anyway. He said he was going to stop off at the section head’s shop before coming here.”

“The section head?”

“Yea, the fan shop owner down the street. Nice guy.”

“I’ll just head that way, saves hyung some time.”

“Works for me. See you Monday!”

Taehyung grabbed his stuff and head down the street, following the directions Hoseok had given him. He took his time finding the shop, using the opportunity to check out the neighbourhood and people watch. He spent a lot of his time people watching. He was often fascinated by how people lived their lives. He had heard once that someone who was unhappy with their life would fantasize and spend their time focused on other people’s lives. He had often worried that his habit of people watching was similar to that, but Jungkook had admitted to doing something similar so he figured he was probably okay.

He realized he had almost passed the fan shop by accident and corrected his path. As he turned around he caught sight of Yoongi through the window and stopped abruptly. He saw Yoongi holding a large fan while a young, pretty girl showed him how to use it. _She’s teaching him a fan dance_. He was smiling slightly but clearly listening. There was an older man in the background watching them fondly. As Taehyung watched, Yoongi became more focused as he tried to match the steps he was being shown.

The black swirl of negativity Taehyung had kept at bay all day suddenly overwhelmed his mind. Yoongi _always_ seemed to be surrounded by people who love and care about him. Everywhere he goes people like him and fawn over him. He has his own blood related family and an even better family that he built himself. _Why does he get everything and I get nothing? What did I ever do? Why is he so much better than me? Why can’t I have that?_

Taehyung could feel his mood darken and he longed for his bed. He forced himself to break out of those thoughts. _Yoongi-hyung is nice to you. He gave you a home. He bought you scrubs. He helped you get a job in the field you love. He’s not better than you. You’re the same. Stop it._

Taehyung didn’t know how long he stood there, repeating himself over and over again until he felt better. Opening his eyes, Taehyung saw that Yoongi was still trying to master the steps. Deciding to intervene, Taehyung walked into the shop.

“Yoongi-hyung, what are you doing?”

He watched as shock and embarrassment flashed over Yoongi’s face, before he glanced down at the young girl beside him, who was now smiling at Taehyung kindly, and gave a small shrug.

“Hyo-ah is teaching me the fan dance. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to pick you up. She’s quite determined.”

“Whatever, oppa. You liked it.”

“Did not.”

“Uh huh. I’m Bin Hyo, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Kim Taehyung. The pleasure is mine.” Taehyung said with a small bow.

“Come on, I’ll teach you too. You have to have more rhythm than him. He’s hopeless.”

“I am not!”

“I thought you didn’t like it?” Hyo smirked.

Yoongi shrugged but didn’t answer, going to join Hyuk at the counter while Hyo settled into teaching Taehyung the steps. Yoongi was only slightly irritated to see how quickly he picked them up.

“You need to tell that boy. He deserves to know.”

“I know.”

“He’s stronger than you think. I can see it.”

“I know.”

Hyuk looked at Yoongi and nodded, turning his attention back to his – very – uncoordinated daughter and the surprisingly smooth newcomer. Hyuk had seen the boy through the window. He had seen the flash of anger and resentment that ran, clear as day, across his face when he had spotted Yoongi in the shop. At first Hyuk had been worried. He assumed those emotions meant that Yoongi had been played and that the boy was actually working with his sister. But when he had seen the boy struggle to control those negative emotions, he knew he had been mistaken. He recognized that struggle. His daughter had worn a similar expression when those thugs had targeted her. The feeling of ‘why me,’ and ‘what did I do to deserve this’ were ever present on her face. The same look Taehyung had worn when looked at Yoongi enjoying himself. Hyuk could see the boy was working to overcome his sadness, but if he didn’t know the full picture it would be for nothing. Hyuk was honestly disappointed Yoongi hadn’t explained the situation earlier.

Yoongi needed to tell Taehyung the full story. And he needed to do it now.

* * *

When stressed, Yoongi often found himself secluded in his lounge playing his piano. He hadn’t had time recently, not since the night after the banquet when Hoseok had stopped by. _Hoseok_. Yet another source of his stress. Though not the current one. He knew he’d have to sit and seriously think about the implications of starting a relationship with him, because no matter how much he wanted to pretend he hadn’t, he had. Now, however, wasn’t the time. Now was about Taehyung.

Yoongi felt his fingers stop moving as his instinctively slammed them down when thinking about the inevitable conversation he had to have. Every time he ventured into common areas now he would get looks; Seokjin, Namjoon, Jungkook, and now even Jimin had united in their anger that he hadn’t talked to Taehyung yet. It was now Saturday night, he had been avoiding Taehyung since arriving back at the house the day before. He knew the second he saw him, he’d break and tell him everything.

Picking up the song where he had left off, he barely heard the tentative knock on the door. He knew, without answering, that it was Taehyung. Namjoon and Seokjin never knocked, and Jimin and Jungkook didn’t know the meaning of tentative. Sometimes Yoongi missed how polite and quiet Jungkook used to be, then he sees how happy and relaxed he is now and regrets the thought.

Pushing himself up, Yoongi went and opened the door, seeing a confused looking Taehyung standing at the door. He was wearing an oversized tracksuit, clearly something he had borrowed from Jungkook, and Yoongi made a mental note to bring the boy shopping for something other than scrubs.

“Um, Jin-hyung said you wanted to talk to me?”

_Motherfucker._

“Yea, yes. Come on in.” Yoongi wandered back into the room and gestured for Taehyung to take a seat on his couch. Settling back on the piano bench, Yoongi leaned back onto the now protected keys, mimicking Hoseok’s earlier positon.

“I wanted to talk to you about your family, Taehyung-ah, but I didn’t know when or how.”

Taehyung tensed and placed his hands on his knees, keeping his posture rigid, “What about them?”

“You know we’ve been in the process of dismantling everything. Taking over businesses and seizing property.” Yoongi began.

Taehyung nodded but said nothing.

“Several families have gotten involved, while others have stayed loyal to your sister.”

“The Lees and Chois.”

“I think so, yes. They haven’t admitted it though.”

“They were always around, whenever I was anyway,” Taehyung revealed.

“I know, Taehyung. I’m not expecting you to tell me anything about your family or noona. You don’t need to do that.”

Taehyung immediately relaxed. He didn’t know if he could handle giving information that would be used to destroy his family.

“The reason I wanted to talk to you is because we are moving onto the next step now and we felt, all of us, that you needed to know before it went down.”

Taehyung hadn’t met Yoongi’s eyes since he sat down and his head went further down now. Yoongi took that as a sign that he was listening.

“On Tuesday, we are going to raid the compound Kim Taeso-ssi lives in. We have men already in place and if they can capture your noona, they will bring her back for punishment.” Yoongi explained, immediately falling silent waiting for his reaction.

For a few seconds there was nothing, just heavy breathing and Taehyung’s hands clenching and unclenching on his knees. Yoongi could see the struggle. _This. This is why I didn’t want to tell him_.

“You’re going to kill her.”

Yoongi said nothing. It wasn’t a question anyway. Feeling the silence, Taehyung stood up abruptly and finally made eye contact with Yoongi. There were tears in his eyes but he hadn’t let them fall.

“Why do you have to kill her? You’ve already taken everything else.”

Yoongi knitted his brows and shook his head, “You know that’s not how this works, Taehyung. I know you do.”

Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair and pulled, “I know. I need to go.”

Yoongi let him go, sensing that Taehyung needed a moment to himself to come to terms with everything. Quickly texting the other boys, Yoongi updated them on the situation and hoped one of them could offer the comfort he couldn’t.

* * *

Taehyung didn’t know where he was going. He just knew he couldn’t look at Yoongi anymore. He had looked at him with such sad eyes, such pity. _Just like last time_. _Why am I always the one?_

His mind was spiralling. He didn’t want his sister to die. He had thought he hated her, but he realized now he didn’t. He was sad and upset, but he didn’t hate her. Since watching the way the other heirs interacted he had become jealous that he couldn’t have that but he understood his sister had been in a different situation. He had thought he was coming to terms with everything, but this had just forced him back to the start. He didn’t know how to feel anymore.

If he let them kill his sister, would that make him a bad person? If he saved her, he would be betraying the man who had protected him. Who did he choose? What was the best choice?

Taehyung was so distracted, he ran bodily into someone. Jimin caught him as he fell back, looking at him worriedly. Taehyung saw the expression and immediately felt betrayed.

“You knew.”

“Only as of today. Seokjin told me right before he sent you upstairs.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Taehyung broke.

Jimin grabbed his hand and pulled him into his bedroom, “Sit here. What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know. She’s my noona, Jiminie. My _noona_.”

“I know.”

“She’s going to die.”

“Yes.”

Taehyung flicked his eyes up to Jimin’s. They were sympathetic but honest. No pity. For once.

“I don’t want her to die.”

Jimin shrugged, “Then Yoongi-hyung does. And likely Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung. Unless they betray Yoongi-hyung and switch sides.”

“What? No!” Taehyung protested immediately.

“This is war, Taehyung-ah. One side must win. Your noona played her hand and hyung is playing his. No matter what, someone will die. You need to choose which side you’re on. Hyung will support you either way, that’s why he gave you time to choose. You have until Tuesday.”

“I can’t choose.” Taehyung said weakly.

“That’s too bad. Because you have to. There are no passive parties here, Taehyung-ah. Either you side with your noona and you warn her or you choose Yoongi-hyung and stay here. I’ll support whatever choice you make, even if it means you’ll be on the other side.”

Taehyung curled around the pillow Jimin had given him to hold onto. He pushed his face into it and looked up at Jimin, “why is life so hard?”

Jimin smiled, “I don’t know. But remember, we’re here for you. All of us have suffered, maybe not to the extent you have and are now, but we have. We’ll understand, if you just talk to us.”

Taehyung nodded but stayed silent. He had a lot to think about.

_Hyung or noona? Who do I choose?_

* * *

“Do you think he’ll tell her?” Seokjin asked.

He was sitting where Taehyung had been before. Yoongi had returned to his piano, using it to take out his frustrations.

“I don’t know. We both knew he still cared about his noona. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be struggling as much as he has been.”

Seokjin sighed and leaned back, “I know. What day did you tell him?”

“Tuesday.”

Seokjin sat back up, “You told him the _right day_?”

Yoongi shrugged, “Of course. If he wants to help his sister I’m not going to prevent him from doing that. If he decides to stay with us, the risk has to be there. I trust him. Do you?”

“I don’t know. That’s the problem. I don’t know if I could betray you, let alone an actual sibling.”

“Hopefully you’ll never have to find out.”

“If he tells her, it will hurt us. A lot. You know that.”

“I do.”

“That’s a big risk to take.”

“I’m betting on Taehyung-ah, like I bet on you and Namjoon-ah. Like I did on Jungkook-ah. Like _you_ did on Jimin-ah. There’s no reward without risk.”

“I just hope you’re right.”

“I haven’t been wrong yet.”

“There’s always a first time.”

The ball was in Taehyung’s court now. If he chose to help his sister, he would cripple their efforts. He had the power to make or break their side of the war. He didn’t know that and Yoongi hadn’t told him. If Taehyung was going to make a decision he had to make it unbiased. A simple one or the other.

_Who did Taehyung want to win? _

* * *

In his effort to seek out Taehyung after receiving Yoongi’s message, Jungkook had been beaten to it by Jimin. He watched as the smaller boy brought Taehyung into a private room. Knowing he shouldn’t, but unable to help himself, Jungkook ran to the door and eavesdropped.

He heard Taehyung admit he didn’t know who to choose and rubbed his chest. The fact that Taehyung might be willing to sacrifice Yoongi for his sister made him incredibly angry. He knew that Taehyung cared for his sister but the idea of betraying someone who had been nothing but good to him was something Jungkook didn’t understand. Maybe it was because his own family had been so dysfunctional, but to him, it was always _what _people had done, not _who _they were.

He wanted to trust Taehyung, he did. They had gotten incredibly close in such a short period of time. Unlike all his previous friends, they had a lot in common and could talk effortlessly, even with Taehyung being distracted as he was. He didn’t know how he would react if Taehyung chose his sister. He didn’t think he would ever be able to forgive him if he got Yoongi hurt.

Hopefully, Taehyung made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	15. The Fate of the Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys struggle with the reality of the upcoming raid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied drug use, implied domestic abuse

Taehyung was not, even on the best of days, someone people generally considered as calm and collected. Though he hid it well, he often spent most of his time nearly crippled with self-doubt. He had always been terrible with choices, worried that he would hurt people. Growing up, he had been forced to choose between helping his grandmother with the farm or experiencing normal childhood things like hanging out with friends or going on trips. Not that he had had friends, but he supposed he could have if he had made an effort to dispel the ‘weird kid from the farm’ persona that had followed him throughout elementary and middle school. After moving in with his sister, the choices had become harder, the consequences more important. It was no longer something as simple as not having friends. All of a sudden, his word could make or break someone’s life. The only decision he had ever made without a shred of doubt had been his choice to go to nursing school. His family, both the elders and his sister, had been angry, thinking he was abandoning the family, but he hadn’t cared. For once in his life he was doing something _for himself_.

He _hated_ that he was once again forced to make a choice. It wasn’t fair that he had to choose between the life of one person over another. None of this was his fault so he didn’t understand why it felt like he was being punished.

He liked Yoongi. He liked the… what had Jungkook called it? Kim3MinPark household? Taehyung had cried for an entire hour when he realized that Jungkook had added his last name to the list within days of meeting him. Everyone had been so _nice_. They bought him his own things, they seemed to genuinely _care_ about how he felt and what he was doing. No one had treated him like that since his grandmother died.

But, Taeso was his noona. She had taken him in when their grandmother had died. She had helped him convince the elders to back off and let him go to nursing school. Sure, she had tried to kill Yoongi but… _god, are you serious?_

Taehyung rubbed his face and left the staff room where he had been hiding since his arrival nearly a half hour before. No one at the house had mentioned the fact he hadn’t left yet or told them if he was staying. They had let him make his own choices and seemed determined to remain uninvolved. The trust felt nice but also created a sense of crippling guilt. They left him alone because they _trusted him_ but he still hadn’t decided if he was going to help his sister or not. He had opened his phone with his finger hovering over her number a dozen times in the past day, but he had never been able to press call. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that meant he had made a choice, but he hadn’t accepted it yet.

* * *

Hoseok had noticed how distracted Taehyung was and had contacted Yoongi immediately. The news that Taehyung literally had to choose between Yoongi and his sister worried him tremendously. He couldn’t see Taehyung betraying his sister. They were family after all. He didn’t even have any real confirmation that his sister had planned for him to be killed, just speculation. Hoseok had no doubt that it had been her plan, but he was also impartial. Taehyung was very much not.

“Um, Dr. Jung?”

Realizing he had been staring at Taehyung while worrying, Hoseok darted his eyes away and looked at his receptionist, who happened to also be staring at Taehyung worriedly.

“Yes, what is it, Wooshik-ah?”

“Is there something wrong? Taehyung-ah has been rearranging the drug cart for the past half hour. He’s been doing the same level for 20 of those minutes. I don’t think he’s even aware of what he’s doing.”

“He has a lot on his mind, as long as he doesn’t interfere with anyone else, let him be.”

“Are _you_ okay? You were also staring at him for like 10 minutes.”

Hoseok sighed and shook his head, “I’m worried about him too. He has to make some hard choices.”

“Will he be okay?” Wooshik turned away from where he had also been watching Taehyung and looked at his boss.

“I hope so. Just be there if he needs help, okay?”

Wooshik nodded and went back to his seat at reception. He had promised himself that he would be available as a friend to Taehyung, but he constantly felt like he was out of his depth. He didn’t understand the family dynamics and the stakes at play when Hoseok talked about everything that was happening. He felt like he couldn’t help if he didn’t understand but he also figured maybe that was exactly what Taehyung needed. Someone from the outside who had no personal connection to what he was going through.

Feeling better about where he fell into the equation, Wooshik settled in his chair and got to work. The clinic had become much more complicated in the last few months, but he had also met a ton of super interesting people so he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

* * *

Unlike Hoseok and Wooshik, Nurse Go did not know the meaning of subtle or ‘mind your own business.’ Seeing the way Taehyung had been moving around the clinic listlessly, completing his duties in a mindless manner, Nurse Go had sought out Hoseok and demanded an explanation. Also unlike Wooshik, she had wanted to know the entire story and refused to leave until she got it.

“It’s not my business to tell, ajumma.”

“Ask me if I care? That boy is under my charge and I _need_ to know what is going on so I can manage my staff.”

“Fine. My god. Yoongi-hyung is going to take over his family home. His sister will be… _detained_, for lack of a better word. They told him over the weekend.”

“So they’re going to kill her in retaliation.” Nurse Go pulled no punches.

“I assume so, yes. Though he never said that.”

“Doesn’t have to be said. So, what? Taehyung-ah is upset his sister is going to be killed?”

“Yes and no. Hyung gave him the opportunity to save his sister by warning her. He told Taehyung-ah when they were going to come.”

“He did _what_? Is he stupid? That’s self-sabotage.” Nurse Go shook her head, and she had thought the Min boy was smart.

Hoseok shrugged, “I get it. They want him to choose where he wants to be. If they didn’t, he would likely always wonder if he could have saved her or if he would have wanted to.”

Nurse Go sighed again, “You know, the boy’s father was never this dramatic.”

Thinking back to the way Min Kyungho had shown up at his clinic just to ask what his _intentions_ were towards Yoongi, Hoseok couldn’t help but disagree.

“I’m sure he had his own drama. They did have a war during his time too.”

“Less. Dramatic.”

Deciding agreeing was the best way to get him out of this conversation, Hoseok just nodded, “Sure. Anyway, just leave him alone, okay? Let him do his thing.”

Nurse Go looked Hoseok up and down and snorted before walking away. Hoseok wasn’t sure what that meant but he had a feeling it wasn’t an agreement.

“Ajumma! Nurse Go! Can you just listen to me for once!?”

Nurse Go ignored him and began her rounds. She wouldn’t seek the Kim boy out but if they crossed paths, she would make her opinon on the matter known.

Her opportunity came nearly 4 hours later when Taehyung had once again returned to the drug cart and was currently organizing the drugs alphabetically, by what looked like the English names.

“Hey, you. Kim Taehyung-ah.” Snapping her fingers in front of his face to break him out of whatever trance he had been in, Nurse Go made an exasperated noise.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Did you need something, Nurse Go?”

“Not really, I just wanted to tell you that you’re being stupid.”

“I– what?”

“You’re killing yourself trying to choose sides right now and I’m here to tell you that you shouldn’t be.”

“You can’t just say– ”

“Yes, I can. Only one side has ever been truly good to you. Only one side _cares_ about you. Would your sister have given you the chance to sabotage her own plan because she _cared what you thought_? A found family _is_ family, Taehyung-ah. Sometimes it’s even better because you choose it for yourself, it’s not something thrust upon you by fate.”

Taehyung didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. Nurse Go took his silence as confirmation he had heard her and continued her rounds.

A found family? Is that what he had now? How can he be a part of a family when he just met them? Suddenly, Taehyung remembered what Jungkook had said when he had dragged him out of his room to play video games.

_“Come on, hyung! You need to help. Currently it’s Kim2Min, which sounds like an awesome rap group if you ask me, but now with you and Park Jimin-ssi I have to change it! Help me.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“The compound, I named it. It’s the Kim2Min compound. Because 2 Kims and 1 Min live here.”_

_“But you live here too.”_

_“Yea, but it’s not cool to add your own name to something.”_

_“Okay, then just make it Kim2MinPark. It sounds like the English word for a park.” _

_“Nope, there’s 3 Kims now, so we’ll go Kim3MinPark.”_

_“But I don’t live here.”_

_Jungkook shrugged, “Yes, you do. As long as you want it, this is your home. Hyung said so.”_

They kept saying that to him. _As long as you want_. Does that mean he never had to leave? Could he always stay with them? Watching the way they all fit together so easily, even when Jimin had been punishing them, had made him long for the same send of belonging. Could he have that here? But what did that mean for his sister? Could he sacrifice her _life_ for his own comfort? Would he be able to live with himself if he kept quiet and she died? What happiness could there be if he lived with the knowledge he had let her die?

_No matter what you do, you will kill someone, Taehyung. This is what it is to live in this world. That’s why they sent you away, because you can’t choose. You can never choose. _

Refocusing on the drug cart that had held his attention for most of the day, Taehyung continued organizing the little bottles in their new order.

No one noticed when he slipped one of the countless bottles into his scrub shirt pocket.

* * *

Yoongi had spent most of the past 2 days coordinating his own people and putting them into contact with those recommended by Seokjin and Namjoon. To say he was exhausted was an understatement and he had barely even started. As far as wars went, it had been very low impact so far. Unlike the last one, there had been no violence as of yet. Kim Taeso had not retaliated. No one had heard from her. As far as he could tell, the last time anyone had spoken to her was when Taehyung had called the day of the meeting.

He hadn’t claimed any of her assets from himself, but the other families involved had been very aggressive. Based on their reports all her property and businesses in Daegu had been closed or taken over. Yoongi wasn’t naïve enough to assume she had no other businesses elsewhere but since they were likely under different names and shell corporations, there was no way for him to track them or find out where they were. This was common practice in their world, Yoongi himself had a half dozen shell corporations he ran money and product through to avoid customs and taxes.

The hidden assets didn’t concern him, what did concern him was that she had not fought back. Someone who sends a hired gun to take out the head of a crime organization doesn’t just roll over and surrender. He knew she was planning something, he could feel it. By all accounts, she was incredibly smart and cunning. As much as the idea of sacrificing Taehyung sickened him, it was _smart_. She had competition so she had it removed. Even though he had survived, she had still gotten what she wanted. The elders of her family were too busy trying to reclaim their losses to be concerned with who their leader was. Given they thought Taehyung was stupid, it was even likely they were more in favour of Taeso now since she was nothing if not a tactful leader.

Yoongi was a man of plans and currently he had very few. He couldn’t plan because he didn’t _know_ Taeso. She had never been around when he was growing up, despite the fact that she would be the same age as Eunae.

_Eunae_.

Picking up his phone and calling the only person he knew could help, Yoongi settled back into the seat of his car.

“_Well, well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure, Yoongi-ah_?” Eunae said, a slight chuckle in her voice.

“Hi, noona, how are you?”

“_I am very good. My business has expanded quite nicely in the past week. Can’t say I’m upset about it.”_

“Good. How about you repay my kindness with some information.”

“_I was wondering how long it would take you to realize we grew up together. I’m a little disappointed it took so long._”

“I’ve been busy.” Yoongi replied defensively.

“_Hmm, yes. I’m sure the Kim boy has been taking a lot of your attention_.”

Yoongi felt himself straighten, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“_Nothing. I’ll tell you what I know, free of charge, since I like you so much._”

Yoongi scoffed but otherwise stayed silent.

“_Taeso-ah has always been smart. Really smart actually. We were never close, mostly because we were always competing. There weren’t a lot of female heirs back then so we were in constant comparison. What’s interesting, though, is she was never _actually_ the heir. You know that Kim clan doesn’t do female leaders. She only got in because her parents died when Taehyung-ah was too young to take over. There was lots of speculation she had them removed but it was never proven. That’s why she sent him away. She figured she could solidify her position before he returned, if he ever did. She didn’t count on their grandmother dying and Taehyung showing up out of the blue._”

“So she hated him from the start?”

“_Hate is a strong word. That would imply she had feelings about him one way or the other. She was already in her early teens when he was born. I honestly don’t remember her even mentioning him once. He was just a baby that existed._”

“This is great information, noona, really, but it doesn’t help me with the war.”

“_But it does. That is the type of person she is. Everything and everyone is a pawn or stepping stone to her next move. She doesn’t do _anything_ without a detailed plan and backup plan. She’s much like you in that regard actually._”

“I’m going to try and not take that personally.”

Eunae laughed, “_Whatever helps you sleep at night._”

“What do you think she is doing now?”

“_I don’t know. Like I said, I didn’t know her well. You better believe this is all according to her plan though. If you’re not 10 steps ahead, you’re 20 behind._”

“Why warn me then?”

“_Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe I always liked you and your little band of adopted idiots. Maybe I don’t like the Taeso-ah runs her family. It doesn’t matter, does it? What matters is that I chose you._”

Yoongi pursed his lips and straightened, seeing that it was nearly time for Taehyung to get off work, “I have to go, thank you for your help, noona.”

“_Don’t disappoint me, Min Yoongi-nim._”

Hanging up the call, Yoongi shoved his phone away and got out of his car. He hadn’t told Taehyung he was coming to get him, but he had been out on an errand and decided it was the perfect opportunity to talk to him. Yoongi prayed silently that Hoseok wasn’t present because he hadn’t had time to really _think_ about how or if he wanted their relationship to proceed.

Yoongi had to physically restrain himself from looking upward and flipping off the roof when he saw Hoseok leaning on the reception desk the second he opened the door to the clinic.

“Hyung! What brings you to our lovely establishment?” Hoseok said, smiling brightly the second he saw Yoongi walk in the door. They hadn’t really had time to talk about anything other than Taehyung as of late and Hoseok missed just talking to him.

“I was in the area so I thought I’d pick up Taehyung-ah from work.”

“Oh, that’s nice! He’s just grabbing his stuff now actually, so your timing is perfect.”

“That’s good.”

Yoongi nearly cringed at how awkward he sounded. Gone was the confidence of the banquet and gone was the casual closeness of the night in his lounge. What was left was his awkward reality and wavering feelings.

Hoseok didn’t seem to sense his hesitation though and continued on, “What, exactly, would I have to do to get you to pick _me _up? Say for a nice evening in a fine establishment?”

Yoongi froze and looked at Hoseok. The shock must have shown on his face because Hoseok immediately stood up and walked closer.

“I’m sorry, hyung, I was just kidding. Are you okay?” Hoseok didn’t know why Yoongi looked so shocked but he figured it wasn’t good.

“No, yes, I’m fine. Just– can you, fuck, can you not do that? Just– for now? I need– I need to think and I can’t when you’re close.”

Hoseok took a step back. That had hurt, but he understood. Just like his father, Yoongi was worried about the fact that Hoseok was, well, normal. He had known that Yoongi was struggling with that fact and he knew his participation after the banquet had really thrown him off. Fuck, it had thrown _him_ off. He still wasn’t entirely sure why he had volunteered to help. Or why he hadn’t run screaming for the hills the second the first blade came out of the case. Or why he still wasn’t afraid of what Yoongi could do when angered. He’d thought about it a lot, and the only thing he could come up with was what he had told Jungkook when he called. He wasn’t upset or scared because he trusted Yoongi. Since Yoongi wasn’t a naturally violent or hasty man, Hoseok didn’t fear that he would do something crazy or cross some despicable line. Hoseok figured he would have to re-evaluate if that ever happened.

“It’s okay, hyung. Take all the time you need. You know where to find me.”

Yoongi nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that so he was thankful Hoseok had understood. Just more confirmation he was a good person. _Too good for you_.

Taehyung took this opportunity to step out of the staff room, shrugging on his jacket. When he saw Yoongi standing there he halted his steps and tilted his head, “hyung? What are you doing here?”

“I came to get you. I was out on an errand anyway.”

“Oh, uh, thank you.”

Yoongi bowed his head to Hoseok and the receptionist who waved goodbye to them and held the door open for Taehyung.

As he stepped through the door, Taehyung commented, “you didn’t have to come get me, hyung, I could have taken the bus.”

Already shaking his head, Yoongi refused, “it’s too dangerous, especially now. I already had a spare key made for Jungkook-ah for the car in the garage. I had one made for you one too. It just sits there most of the time anyway, since Jungkook-ah is usually with one of us when he leaves the house and we all have our own cars.”

_He’s giving me a car?_ Taehyung’s inner turmoil amped up and he slouched into the seat once they arrived at the car, “you don’t have to do that, hyung.”

Yoongi shrugged and buckled his seat belt. He remained silent for most of the drive home unsure of how or where to start. When they were nearly 3 quarters of the way there, he finally broke the silence.

“There was a reason I wanted to pick you up today. I wanted to talk to you. About your sister and the raid.

“I made my choice, hyung.”

Yoongi glanced at him quickly and nodded, “Before you tell me, I want to say something okay?”

Taehyung felt his whole face contract as he scrunched his features, but he nodded.

“Regardless of which side you chose, I want you to know that nothing that happens is your fault, okay? I talked to Jimin and I know he told you someone on one side will die, and that might be true, but it’s not your fault. Your noona made her choice, I’ve been told she’s very smart so I know she planned out everything, if I was to win or lose, it wouldn’t be because of you. It would be because of _me_. You are one person Taehyung-ah. One single person. It is not possible for you to be responsible for an entire family’s downfall, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And know that, regardless of who you chose, I understand. No one said it would be an easy choice and I’m sorry you had to make it. No matter what, we will all understand.”

_He thinks I chose noona. He thinks I betrayed him and he still picked me up and offered me a car. God, he’s not even asking me to leave._

“I didn’t tell her, hyung. I didn’t.”

Yoongi snapped his whole head around to look at Taehyung, before realizing how stupid that was and refocusing on the road.

“Oh. Well. I won’t say thank you because that would imply you did me a favour. I’m glad you chose to stay with us, Taehyung-ah. I honestly don’t know if I could play another game of Overwatch with Jungkook-ah if you left.” Yoongi said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

Taehyung smiled but didn’t comment. He had made his choice, now he just had to live with it.

* * *

Do Jungsun had once been a very beautiful and passionate woman. She had grown up in a large and loving family with too many siblings to count and parents who cared deeply about her and her well-being. When she had decided in high school to pursue nursing, her mother had taken on a part-time job to help save for tuition costs and her father had proudly told anyone who would listen that his daughter was going to save lives one day. She had graduated top of her class and had had her choice of nursing programs to attend. She had, of course, chosen the best one and moved away from her hometown and family to pursue her dream. Like most things in her life, she had succeeded almost effortlessly. There was nothing in her life she couldn’t do. As the youngest in her family, her older brothers had often joked that she was the “golden maknae” because there was nothing she struggled with. That had all changed when she met Jeon Kwangsik.

Jeon Kwangsik had been the most handsome man she had ever seen. Jungsun had been so distracted by his appearance that she hadn’t even paid attention to why he was in her emergency room in the first place. She would come to regret that. He had been smooth too, flirting and joking with her effortlessly, despite the time and place. If any other man had tried something like that she would have filed a complaint, but she let Kwangsik do it. She had let him do a lot of things.

Fast forward nearly a decade, overlooking one unplanned pregnancy and one shotgun wedding she had been too embarrassed to invite her family too and you would find one deeply unhappy couple. Neither one was happy, but neither was willing to leave. They had begun to destroy each other, neither caring that there was another, much smaller presence in the house. The situation had only gotten worse when Kwangsik had gotten injured at work, a job he hadn’t wanted to take but Jungsun had insisted since young Jungkook needed a new school uniform, and eventually, Kwangsik had developed a drinking problem which quickly escalated to a drug problem as well. Jungsun couldn’t even remember how things had gotten as bad as they did, but before she knew it she was working several jobs to support a man who would raise his hand to her at the smallest perceived offense.

She had made peace with her life, seeing it as a punishment for her hubris, but the day Kwangsik had struck Jungkook when he tried to help her was the day she had broken entirely. That had been the first day she had gotten high. Jungsun couldn’t handle the fact that her inability to leave her husband had resulted in her son, her beautiful son, being physically harmed. Her mind wouldn’t allow her to consider the physiological damage growing up in such a household would inflict.

When she had come home to find money and a note declaring Kwangsik’s departure, she had never been happier. At least not since they had met in the first place. She had expected things to get better, but they didn’t. Her habit had progressed too far to stop by then and even the appearance of that blonde-haired thug hadn’t been able to stop her from staying out all night to get high.

Now, several months after Jungkook had left the house to move in with “his boss,” Jungsun had reached her limit. Jungkook had long stopped answering her calls and none of his friends would tell her where he was. They claimed they didn’t know, but she had a hard time believing that. Eventually, she had had one of her junkie friends who was good with computers track his cell phone.

This is how, a 6 p.m. on a random Monday, Do Jungsun ended up standing in-front of a gated mansion screaming for her son to come out or someone to let her in. It hadn’t taken long, soon a security guard had let her in the compound, too afraid to deal with the scene she was causing outside. He was refusing to let her into the house though, so she was really no closer than she was before.

The security guard was nervously clutching his phone and glancing at the gate anxiously, clearly waiting for someone.

_The boss?_

Within the next ten minutes, a shiny black BMW drove through the gate. She saw a pale hand reach out and swipe a card, but the windows were too heavily tinted to see who was inside. Seeing this as her chance, Jungsun jumped up and ran for the car but security stopped her. This was probably for the best, because when she saw who stepped out of the car, her legs gave out.

“YOU! You stole my son from me? You promised you’d leave me alone!” She screamed.

Yoongi looked startled and looked at the guard for explanation.

“She was making a scene, sir. The neighbours were going to call the police.”

Yoongi rubbed his face and walked to the woman quickly, “you need to leave. Right now.”

“No! Not until I’ve seen my son!”

“YOU. ARE. HIGH! Are you fucking kidding? Do you really want Jungkook-ah to see you like this?”

Jungsun refused to be swayed, “You’ve poisoned him against me! You’re just a thug.”

“Get her the fuck out of here before Jungkook-ah sees her or I swear to _god_ you will regret ever having woken up this morning.”

The guard immediately picked the collapsed woman up and tried to escort her off the property. The issue was that not only was she fighting, she was screaming and the guard didn’t want to hurt her, she was only trying to find her son after all.

“Fuck, he can’t see her like this. He’ll never get– ”

“Hyung, what’s going on?”

_Fuck_.

“JUNGKOOK-AH! MY BABY! You’re okay!”

“Mom? What’s going on, hyung? Why is the – are you trying to _escort my mother off the property_?” Jungkook couldn’t understand why Yoongi would do something like that.

Yoongi immediately stepped in-front of Jungkook, blocking his view, “You can see her later, okay? I’ll even drive you. Just not right now. Okay?”

Jungkook knitted his brows and glanced over Yoongi, given the height difference there was nothing he could do to stop him.

“Is she high?”

Yoongi winced, “yes.”

“Okay.”

“Jungkook-ah– ”

“I said, _okay_, hyung.” Jungkook said firmly.

Yoongi stepped out of the way and moved to where Taehyung was standing.

“I’m assuming his mother has a drug problem?”

“Yes, if you want to know anything else, ask Jungkook-ah. It’s not my story to tell.”

Taehyung nodded, never taking his eyes off the woman who was now crying on the ground while Jungkook kneeled in front of her. His face looked impassive but his eyes, god his eyes, they looked devastated. He was clearly trying to pretend this didn’t hurt him, but it did.

“Mom? MOM! You need to listen to me.”

“Yes, okay, baby.”

“I’m not a prisoner. Yoongi-hyung didn’t take me away. I’m happy here.”

“You were happy with me!”

“No, no I wasn’t. I was alone every day, all day. You were never home. I cooked and ate every meal alone. I went grocery shopping alone. Back to school shopping alone. Parent teacher night? Alone. You were too busy getting high to come to any of those things. I know you had a hard time before dad left, I never blamed you for that. But after? The whole year we had without him? You never showed up. Not once. Did you even remember my year end performance or were you too high?”

“I– I was working.”

“I called. No, you weren’t.”

“Jungkook-ah, I’m sorry, I– ”

“Mom, I can’t be around you when you’re like this. I can’t. You need to get clean, okay? Please? I love you and want you to be around for a long time, okay? I can’t have a wedding or kids without my mom there, right?”

Jungsun sniffled, “right.”

“But I won’t let you come if you’re not clean. Promise me you’ll get clean and I’ll come see you, okay?”

“You’ll come?”

“Yes. I promise. But get yourself into a program first. I’ll help in any way I can, but you have to do this for you. Okay?”

“Okay, baby, I promise. You’ll come? You’ll visit?”

“I promise.”

Jungkook nodded for the guard to come closer, who helped the woman up and escorted her off the premises.

“Jungkook-ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t want– ” Yoongi started.

“It’s okay, hyung. I needed to see it eventually.” Jungkook reassured Yoongi, then walked back into the house.

Leaving the two men behind and ignoring Seokjin’s calls from the kitchen, Jungkook immediately went into the dance studio and plugged in his phone. Dance had always been his outlet. During high school, he had created and found all the members of his dance club just so he could have unlimited access to their dance studio on campus. When he danced, he forgot about everything that was stressing him out or making him upset. He was free. At least for that moment. He’d think about his mom later. For now, he wanted to dance.

* * *

Taehyung managed to make it all the way to his bedroom before he collapsed entirely. Seeing Jungkook’s mother had shaken Taehyung far more than he thought anything could after he had discovered his sister betrayed him. There was clearly so much love there, but even that hadn’t stopped his mother from choosing drugs over him or Jungkook cutting himself off from her. Suddenly, Nurse Go’s earlier words made much more sense. It’s not about blood, it’s about who was there for you. If Taehyung had to guess, he would say that all those events Jungkook had listed had been attended by Yoongi in some way. There was no other way to explain the closeness and implicit trust the two shared. Even when anyone else would have assumed Yoongi was trying to hide his mother from him, Jungkook had just _known_ what Yoongi was doing and why. It was amazing. He wanted that.

Taehyung wondered, not for the first time, if that’s what his life could be like if he stayed. If he accepted what all the people in this house had been telling him since day one. _This is your home, as long as you want it to be._ He had never really listened before, but now, seeing the way Jungkook handled such an emotional situation, Taehyung thought that maybe, one day, he could be strong like that. If he stayed here.

_I can’t be around you when you’re like this_.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small bottle he had hid there earlier, Taehyung clutched it in his hand. He had barely thought about it at the time. He had been mindlessly sorting bottles and then, suddenly, it had occurred to him that he could take one. And if he took one he wouldn’t feel the way he did then. It could all stop for a few hours. Maybe longer. Taehyung wondered if that was how Jungkook’s mother had started. He wondered if she’d ever really be able to stop.

Taehyung wasn’t sure how long he sat there, on the ground in front of his bed, clutching the bottle but the light in the room had changed and it was darker now. His mind had been running over every choice he had made since getting into the car and waving goodbye to his sister over a week before. Taehyung realized that, if he wanted his life to get better, he needed to come to terms with what happened. He needed to start doing things for himself, rather than relying on other people. That started with choosing the side in the war that was best _for him_. Not just the side he felt more obliged too.

Though he felt much better about his earlier choice now, he was still devastated that that would mean he couldn’t help his sister. Glancing down at the bottle again, Taehyung threw it as hard as he could against the wall in front of him and laid his head on his knees.

No drugs. Never drugs. How could he have ever thought that was the answer?

His door opened suddenly and a sweaty Jungkook burst in with a worried expression having left the studio in search of a shower, “Hyung? Are you alright? I heard something break!”

Taehyung frantically tried to divert Jungkook’s attention away from the broken bottle less than a metre from his foot, “yes, I’m fine. I heard it too, I wonder what it was?”

_I can’t be around you when you’re like this_.

“What? It was definitely coming from your room, are you sure you’re– ” Jungkook caught Taehyung’s glance towards his feet and followed it.

Jungkook recognized the bottle immediately, but asked anyway, “Hyung, what’s this?”

Taehyung collapsed again, “I’m sorry! I didn’t use it! I swear! Don’t make me leave. I just– I just wanted to feel better for a bit. Please don’t tell Yoongi-hyung.”

Jungkook looked at him sadly and came to sit beside him, “I won’t tell anyone, hyung. I promise. As long as you never use it, deal?”

Jungkook reached out with his pinky. Taehyung hooked his around it and nodded, “Deal.”

“Why though, hyung? You can always talk to us, you know that.”

“But, I couldn’t. Not about the possibility of betraying Yoongi-hyung. You would never understand that.”

“No, you’re right. I wouldn’t.”

“Then how could I talk to you about that?”

“Just because I wouldn’t understand doesn’t mean I wouldn’t listen, hyung.”

Taehyung scrunched up his face and rested his chin on his knees, “You’d listen even if it made you angry?”

“Yes, of course. You’re my friend.”

Taehyung smiled sadly, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you chose to stay here? You’re mom clearly needs you at home.”

Jungkook sighed and leaned back against the bed, “I needed her at home too, but she wasn’t there. You know who was? Yoongi-hyung. Though he went by Mr. Kim then. And then Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung too. But never my mom. They told me about her drug problem months ago, and I’ve been thinking about it a lot. What would I do? What would I say? I was never really sure until I saw her today. I realized then that I needed to be where was best for _me_. Being in her house isn’t what’s best for me. I’ve never been happier than I have been here. Even though I’m sad now, it still doesn’t compare to how I felt before.”

Taehyung stared straight ahead, thinking, “I chose to stay. I never told my noona.”

Jungkook nodded, “I figured. Is that’s what’s best for you?”

Taehyung considered, “Yes, I think so.”

“Then I’m glad you made that choice.”

Taehyung nodded but said nothing.

Jungkook filled the silence, “You know, maybe it’s because I had shit parents, but to me blood ties mean jackshit. Family isn’t about who is related to you by blood, it’s about who is there for you. If you’re lucky, blood relations do that, like Yoongi-hyung and Jin-hyung. But sometimes it’s people like Namjoon-hyung and Jimin-hyung, who are just there because they _want _to be, you know?”

“I don’t. I’ve never had friends before.”

“Well, how about we show you then?” Jungkook said, smiling tiredly.

“Okay.” Taehyung replied with a small smile of his own before leaning into Jungkook for comfort. He was sweaty and gross, but his warmth felt nice. Feeling Jungkook’s arm settle around him felt even better. No one had ever really held him before he met the men of the Kim2MinPark, _no, the Kim**3**MinPark_, household. No one except his grandma. He liked the way everyone was so effortless in their affection for one another. He wanted more of it.

“You should probably take a shower.” Taehyung commented after a while.

“Probably.” Jungkook agreed.

Neither boy moved though.

Outside the door, Jimin pushed away from the wall and made his way to his room. He had heard the commotion and went to see what the issue was, but Jungkook had already been there.

Jungkook was an enigma to Jimin. They had had very few interactions, almost none in fact. I wasn’t that they were avoiding each other, they just simply hadn’t crossed paths. That confused him. Jimin had no problem seeking people out and spending time with them. He had done so with everyone else since he had returned, even making time to see Yoongi, who was incredibly busy, and Taehyung. Why, then, had he not tried to get to know Jungkook better? What about him caused Jimin to avoid him subconsciously?

Jimin wasn’t sure what the answer to that question was, but he did know the solution. From here on out, Jimin would get to know Jungkook. No more excuses. Hearing the way he talked so honestly to Taehyung had convinced him Jungkook was a good person, so there really was no reason for Jimin to avoid him. If Jimin had anything to say about it, they would be best friends before the month was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	16. Relationships Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick snippet of where everyone is right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen in this chapter, so bear with me!

Yoongi was focusing very hard on controlling his expression. Currently, his mind was running a mile a minute and he was seriously contemplating throwing his mug, coffee and all, at the wall just for the pleasure of hearing it break. He was convinced it would release some of the tension quickly building in his body.

“_I’m sorry, sir. We’re still continuing the questioning but it’s not going well. She trained her people well._”

“I understand. Thank you for your work.” Hanging up, Yoongi forced himself to put his phone down, well aware it would be a major pain in the ass to replace if he smashed it on the table.

“Motherfucker!”

Rubbing his temples, Yoongi leaned back in his chair. He had _known_ it was too easy. He fucking _knew it_. Nothing about that woman was simple. Eunae had warned him but he hadn’t listened.

“_Fuck_.”

Shoving away from the desk, Yoongi stormed out of his office. He needed a drink. And a cigarette. And Hoseok. _No. Not Hoseok. Bad idea. You are _not_ in the mood to be anywhere near him_.

Grabbing a bottle of some expensive dark liquor from the cupboard, Yoongi poured himself a glass and dropped himself down in a chair at the kitchen table. Taking a sip, Yoongi winced in disgust. _Whiskey. Who the fuck drinks this? Definitely Namjoon-ah_.

This is how, an unknown time later, Seokjin found him. He had made his way through a few glasses and was starting to feel better about everything. He knew he had to make plans soon, but he also knew if he didn’t relax he was bound to make hasty decisions that would benefit no one.

“Yoonie? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Yoongi looked up and sighed, “Hyung! Welcome home. Join me in drinking this _disgusting _drink?”

Seokjin tilted his head and sat down, pulling the glass away, “And how much, exactly, of this have you drank?”

“Only two glasses. Calm down.”

“I am calm. I just don’t want you to use alcohol to cope.”

Snapping his eyes up, Yoongi shook his head, “That’s not what this is. Well it is, but not in the way you think. I just needed to relax for a second. It was either this or smoking.”

Seokjin sighed, “I thought you quit.”

“People keep saying that.”

Done with letting Yoongi avoid the issue, Seokjin asked, “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Sighing heavily and grabbing his glass back from Seokjin, Yoongi took a sip, “She got away. Kim Taeso-ssi. We got all the staff left at the compound but it doesn’t seem they know more than the bare minimum, which is probably why they were left there in the first place.”

Seokjin winced, “And you think it was Taehyung-ah.”

Yoongi pulled his brows together, “What– ”

“It wasn’t me! I swear it wasn’t me! You can check my call history and everything. I didn’t. Please don’t kick me out.”

Both boys turned to see Taehyung standing at the door with Jungkook. Yoongi had forgotten he had asked Jungkook to pick him up today. Taehyung looked devastated and Jungkook was looking at him worriedly. Yoongi couldn’t tell if the worry was because he thought Taehyung was upset or because he thought Taehyung had betrayed them.

Taehyung ran up to the table and kneeled down, “Please, hyung! I swear!”

Yoongi grabbed his arm and pulled him up, “I know! Stand up. It know it wasn’t you. She’s been gone since before the banquet even took place. It seems she left right after she sent you to Seoul.”

Taehyung stood up hastily, “o– oh, I’m sorry, hyung.”

Yoongi sighed, already regretting the drinks he had earlier, “Taehyung-ah, just because you decided to stay doesn’t mean you have to be happy or un-happy with outcomes, okay?”

Taehyung nodded, but still stood wringing his hands. Yoongi glanced quickly at Jungkook, who took the hint and stepped forward.

“Hey, Taehyung-hyung, why don’t we leave Yoongi-hyung to his sad day drinking? We can play Overwatch after you change!”

Taehyung glanced between Yoongi and Jungkook and then nodded. He bowed quickly, still clearly worrying and left with Jungkook. Once they had left, Seokjin turned back to Yoongi.

“Is that actually true?”

“Basically. It seems she actually left after she realized Taehyung was still alive, but the outcome is still the same. He doesn’t need to know that. We never had a chance of catching her at the house.”

“Fuck.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Any idea where she is now?”

“Nope. As bad as it sounds, we’ll likely have to wait until she makes her move. Eunae-noona warned she would be making one”

Seokjin rubbed his face, “pass me that bottle.”

Yoongi smirked but slid the bottle across anyway, “you want to tell Namjoon-ah, or should I?”

“Fuck it. If we sit here and drink long enough, he’ll show up eventually.”

Seokjin’s prediction was proven true a few hours later, when Namjoon arrived home expecting to find dinner and instead finding Yoongi and Seokjin sitting at the kitchen table arguing over fried chicken and drinking his best whiskey.

“I have a feeling I’m not going to like whatever you’re about to say.”

“Noooope.” Yoongi said, head leaning on his hand.

“Joonie! We were waiting for you!”

_Wait for me?_

Namjoon rubbed his chest. Since talking with his sister, he was having a harder time blocking out the past.

“I’m just going to assume the raid didn’t go well.”

“Noooope.” Yoongi said again.

“She played us, Joonie! She left after the banquet.” Seokjin pouted.

Looking between the two of them, Namjoon was struck with both a sense of dread at what was the come and nostalgia for the past. The last time they had really drank together was high school. Deciding that, for once, there didn’t need to be a responsible one in the room, Namjoon pulled up a chair and sat down.

“Pass me a glass.”

* * *

After escorting Taehyung away, Jungkook had wandered back down to the kitchen to see if Yoongi needed anything. He caught the tail end of their conversation and realized just how bad the situation really was. The fact that Yoongi was day drinking rather than planning should have told him that, but somehow, maybe naïvely, Jungkook had assumed Yoongi would tell him if something was going wrong. He had begun to notice that Yoongi hid a great deal from him when it came to serious matters. He had no problem letting him sit in on meetings and arrange general business but the second something serious happened, like, say, _a raid going bad_, Yoongi said nothing. He wouldn’t have even known if he hadn’t overheard it with Taehyung. Even then, Yoongi hadn’t filled in the blanks. Hadn’t invited him into their meeting like he usually would.

_Kihyun-ssi would have been allowed to attend. Kihyun-ssi would have known. _

Jungkook tried to shake off that thought, but found it harder than usual. Deciding he needed something to distract himself, Jungkook headed for the dance studio beside Yoongi’s lounge. Like before, he plugged in his phone and lost himself in the music. He had missed dancing since his graduation, though he wished he made time for it on a regular day rather than just when he was upset.

Before long, Jungkook was thoroughly immersed in the movement of his own body, simply flowing to the music, not bothering with any type of planning or choreography. He didn’t notice when someone came into the room until the music stopped.

“I can’t say I’ve ever seen anyone use this room. Other than me, obviously.”

Jungkook looked into the mirror to see Jimin standing there, leaning against the wall where his phone had been plugged into the stereo.

“I’m sorry, did you need the room?”

“No, not particularly. I was going to dance a bit, but just as a workout.”

Jungkook nodded and walked to his water bottle, “I’ll get out of your way.”

Jimin felt himself panic, _friends, we are going to be friends. How do I get him to stay?_

“You dance really well, you’re more than welcome to stay!”

Jungkook smirked, “So if I wasn’t good, I’d have to leave?”

Jimin squeaked, “No! Of course not!”

_Jesus, Jimin. Why are you so awkward. Just befriend the boy. What is your problem?_

Jungkook nodded but said nothing. Just proceeded to grab his towel and dry off his face and hair.

“Seriously, you can stay. It’s been awhile since I’ve danced with anyone. It’s nice.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure.”

Jungkook nodded again, still saying nothing.

_Is he usually this quiet? I don’t think so? Is it me?_

Jimin watched as Jungkook checked his phone and frowned. He was clearly waiting for something.

“Where did you learn to dance?”

Jungkook threw his phone on his bag, “At school, I guess. I always loved to dance, so I put a dance team together and practiced a lot.”

“You didn’t take classes?”

“No. My family didn’t exactly have the money for shit like that.”

Jimin nodded, “My parents sent me to class to keep me busy. Lucky I liked it, I guess”

For the first time, Jungkook looked at him with genuine interest. His face was honest and open, clearly listening. Jimin was struck by just how large his eyes were. It made him look incredibly young.

“I heard you joined with Jin-hyung super young.” He said, leaving the question unasked.

“I did. My parents are lawyers so they’re busy pretty much all the time. Last time I heard my mom was transferred to the States actually.”

“Last time you heard?”

“Like I said, they were busy a lot. Once I moved in with Jin-hyung there wasn’t any real reason for us to talk.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jimin shrugged, “Don’t be. I’m used to it by now. Plus, I got a better family out of the deal anyway. Gets bigger everyday it seems.” He added with a laugh.

Jungkook smiled, “Yea I bet. Can’t imagine what it was like to come home to four more people living in your house.”

Laughing and leaning into Jungkook the way he always does when he’s comfortable, Jimin replied, “It was a surprise to be sure. But I’m glad. Jin-hyung likes to be around people. I was worried about him living alone while I was gone.”

“You do that a lot.”

Jimin tilted his head.

“Worry, I mean.” Jungkook clarified.

“I guess. I just want the people I care about to be happy.”

Jungkook hummed a sound of agreement and looked back down at his phone.

Jimin decided he would distract him, just as he would anyone else who was brooding over something so he grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the studio floor.

“How about I teach you the choreo I’m working on? It will give me a chance to practice and you a chance to start dancing seriously again. You miss it, right?”

Jungkook looked at him questioningly.

“I could tell from your face. You were smiling even with your eyes closed.” Jimin said sheepishly.

“Oh. Yea. I mean, I guess. I haven’t had a lot of time recently.”

“I get it. How about we meet once a week or so and work on choreo? That will give you a break and gets you back into it?”

Jungkook smiled shyly, “Okay, hyung. I’d like that.”

Jimin couldn’t hold back his smile. _He called me hyung! Success!_

“Alright, let’s start at the beginning.”

* * *

Yoongi woke up with what could only be described as a killer hangover. His head was pounding and his mouth was so dry he internally wondered if he would ever know what moisture was again. He felt something move in the bed and lifted the blankets to find Seokjin laying the fetal position.

_Why the fuck is he in my bed?_

Sitting up slowly, Yoongi cradled his head.

_I’m never drinking again, fuck._

Deciding misery is company, Yoongi shook Seokjin awake, “Hyung, wake up! Come on, get the fuck out of my bed.”

He heard loud and pained grumbling then Seokjin sat up. He looked confused. His hair was sticking up in random angles and his eyes were bloodshot.

“Why am I in your bed?”

“I was going to ask you that.”

Rubbing his face, Seokjin flopped back down, “I don’t remember anything after Namjoon-ah showed up.”

“Namjoon showed up? When?”

Seokjin laughed and immediately winced, “God, don’t make me laugh.”

“I’m going to take a shower, can you not be here when I get back? That’d be great.”

“Fuck off, this is my house.”

“Language, hyung” Yoongi muttered as he walked to his on-suite.

Yoongi heard Seokjin yell, “I DO WHAT I WANT!” Then loud groaning. Evidently, he had forgotten about his headache for a second.

Standing in the shower and feeling bad about himself, Yoongi went over his goals for the day. Since they were basically at a standstill regarding where and when Taeso would appear, he could do nothing but wait. He hated waiting. He thought about tracking her down using her aliases but they’d have to identify them first and only Seokjin could do that. That was great, but it still meant Yoongi had to wait until Seokjin did that, so the result was the same. _Waiting_.

Yoongi only had two things he actually had to do. First, talk to Taehyung about his sister and what had happened. Last night, at least what Yoongi remembered about it, had shown that Taehyung was not secure in his position within the house, so Yoongi needed to address it. Yoongi figured he had time to catch him before he left for his shift at the clinic.

Next, Yoongi had to sit down and think about the thing he had been avoiding basically since Kihyun had been shot. Jung Hoseok. The derailment of his very orderly train, if you will. Hoseok had come out of nowhere and inserted himself into Yoongi’s life. On the surface, Yoongi knew even considering Hoseok was a bad idea, but given how far they had already progressed without Yoongi even being aware of it, he needed to sit down and think about it seriously. Hoseok deserved that at least.

Getting out of the shower once the water turned cold, Yoongi dressed quickly and sought out Taehyung. As he thought, he found him alone in his room, reading some book that Namjoon had picked up last time he had visited (see: raided) a bookstore.

He knocked on the doorjamb and called out, “Taehyung-ah? Do you have a second to talk?”

Taehyung looked up and smiled, “of course, hyung. Do you want to go to your office?”

“No, here is fine.” Yoongi said, going to sit at the end of Taehyung’s bed.

Taehyung closed his book and sat up cross-legged, leaning forward to show Yoongi he was listening.

“I wanted to talk about your sister and the raid yesterday.”

Taehyung immediately jumped to defend himself but Yoongi waved him away quickly, that’s not what he was here for, “relax, I know Tae-ah. I trust you, okay? You made a hard choice and I respect that.”

Taehyung relaxed immediately, happy Yoongi didn’t doubt him. Especially since he knew if the positions were reversed he would doubt Yoongi.

“I’m here because I think it’s important you know what’s going on. I didn’t want to tell you things before, but seeing the way you handled the raid situation, I think you have earned the right to know, okay?”

Taehyung nodded, “I know it will make me upset, but I still want to know. _I need to know_.”

“Okay. It’s a deal.”

Taehyung smiled, “Thank you, hyung.”

Yoongi nodded and looked away, awkwardly rubbing his neck. He hated stuff like this.

“Can you tell me about the raid?” Taehyung asked in a small voice. He had grabbed a pillow to comfort himself.

“It went as well as it could I suppose. The staff left at the house was taken in an questioned. Everything in the house will be transferred to you as soon as all this shit ends.”

“_Me?_” Taehyung gasped.

“Of course? It’s your house, I don’t want it. It was never going to take it.”

“I– I don’t, do I have to take it?” Taehyung murmured.

At first, Yoongi was confused. Why wouldn’t Taehyung want his home? Then he understood.

“You know, I own a house too. This one is Jin-hyung’s.”

“What?”

“So does Namjoon-ah. Just because we have another place to go doesn’t mean we have too.”

Taehyung looked up and looked at Yoongi carefully, “I can take it but still stay here?”

“This is your home as long as you want it to be, Taehyung-ah.”

“Can that be forever?” Taehyung asked, half-joking.

“As long as you don’t have kids. The last thing I need in this house is toddlers waking me up when I’m trying to sleep.”

Taehyung laughed, “You’re a softie. You’d spoil any kids any of us have.”

“Lies and slander.” Yoongi said, getting up to leave Taehyung’s room. He felt good about the direction the conversation had taken so for once he could leave without regrets.

“Thanks for telling me, hyung.”

Yoongi nodded before leaving the room. Alone with his thoughts, Taehyung went over the conversation he had just had. His sister had survived. He was both happy and sad about that. The longer she was out there, the more he worried. He wished she would just stop. If she just surrendered all this chaos could be over and he could move forward with his life.

Deciding brooding was not the best way to actually move forward, Taehyung got up to get ready for work. The clinic always helped him relieve stress. Everyone was always so nice and attentive. He was comfortable there. And here. Even though his sister was now on the opposite side of a war, he couldn’t feel regret for his choice. His conversation with Yoongi had just made him feel more secure. This was the place he was meant to be.

* * *

To say the morning had been rough would be an understatement. To say the evening had been even worse would be the understatement of the century. Namjoon had decided to drink with Yoongi and Seokjin. Perfect. Cool. Fine.

_It was not fine_.

A drunk Seokjin was a clingy Seokjin and Namjoon was in physical pain. His hard-earned cool was breaking day by day.

_Damn, Namkyu for bringing it up_.

But he knew he couldn’t blame her. He had been bombarded with memories since he had moved into the compound. At first they were harmless, just memories of the three of them together. Then it changed slightly, rather than seeing the three of them together, he would see Seokjin as he was when he snuck out of his room after spending the night. Or the smile he would give as he watched Namjoon try his food back when he had just started cooking.

For most people, these are just small nostalgic memories here and there that would have no effect on anyone. But for Namjoon, these memories were things he had blocked out after their break up. He had had too. Remembering how good things had been, both as friends and lovers, would just cause pain, especially in a situation he couldn’t change.

Things were different now.

_Maybe one day things will be different?_

He had forgotten telling Seokjin that. It had been a desperate attempt to give hope in a hopeless situation. He had never _actually _thought things would change. But they did. The past few months had proven that. Hell, last night had shown that. Never in his life had he thought there would be a day where Seokjin grasped his arm and called him Joonie again. He had missed it. God, how he had missed it.

Since talking with his sister his mind had been in an endless loop. Seokjin. War. Repeat. He knew he couldn’t continue like this, it was interfering with his concentration. He had two options: one, move on with his life and stop pining over a man he dated in high school or two, confront Seokjin and see where the chips fall. Neither was an ideal option. Only one didn’t make his heart hurt.

Namjoon decided to act before he lost his courage and quickly pulled on a shirt while leaving his room in search of Seokjin. He found him where he always did: in the kitchen.

“Hey, Jin-hyung? Can we talk?”

Seokjin looked up, surprised by his sudden entrance, “Sure, quietly would be better though.”

Namjoon smirked but said nothing. He sat down at the table, in the same seat as the night before and waited for Seokjin to follow suit.

“Oh? We’re sitting? I feel like I’m about to get scolded.”

Namjoon smiled, “No, not scolded.”

Taking a seat, Seokjin set his elbows on the table, “Okay, Joonie, what’s up?”

“I wanted to talk.”

“Yes, as you said.”

“Umm, I wanted to talk about us.” _Fuck this hadn’t been as hard in his head._

Seokjin tilted his head, “Is everything okay? Did I say something mean last night? I don’t really remember anything so I apologize if I did!”

“No, no, you didn’t. Not like that. I meant, um, like _us_.”

Namjoon waited for Seokjin to get it. At first the confusion stayed on his face, then suddenly his expression dropped and his whole body tensed.

_He gets it now_.

“That ended a long time again, Namjoon-ah.” Seokjin said quietly.

“Yes, I know. But I asked you to wait for things to be different.”

Seokjin looked at Namjoon silently. He remembered that.

_Seokjin watched Namjoon climb out the window. He waved through the window with a small smile, showing off the dimples Seokjin loved so much. Namjoon had always been the stronger one. The more mature one. He knew immediately what Seokjin needed and gave without hesitation. _

_Frustrated by his own tears, Seokjin wiped his face angrily. His father had flipped out when he realized he and Namjoon had still been dating. He saw it as betrayal. How could his own son date the son of his sister’s murderer? Seokjin didn’t see it that way, but what he wanted didn’t matter. Not right now._

Maybe one day things will be different?

_Seokjin ran that phrase over and over in his mind. He knew that was likely to never happen. Namjoon would always be Joonwoo’s son. That could never change, which meant their situation would never change. _

_Seokjin resigned himself to the truth. He would never be with the man he loved again. Not in this lifetime. Maybe in another one. He grabbed the picture frame and all other reminders of Namjoon and packed them away. Before long they were shoved in the deepest part of his closet. He couldn’t throw them away, but he also couldn’t look at them anymore. Those pictures simply reminded him of what he lost. _

_He turned at a knock on the door._

_“Come in.”_

_His mother opened the door and stepped in, closing it quietly behind her, “I saw Kim Namjoon-ah jump the fence. If your father finds out…”_

_“That’s the last time. I– I ended things.” Seokjin was trying very hard to keep his voice level. _

_His mother looked at him with soft eyes filled with sadness for her son, “Just give him time. He’s just upset now. Okay?”_

_Seokjin nodded. Maybe one day his father would change his mind._

But he hadn’t changed his mind. Even with their currently alliance and trial, his father still hated Joonwoo. The death of his sister was a wound that would never heal, which meant nothing had changed. Seokjin had long come to terms with that. Unlike Hoseok, he had meant it when he said dying alone was easier. When he was younger, just after their break up, Seokjin had been told by everyone that he’d get over it one day. That one day he would understand _real_ love because what teenagers felt wasn’t true love. He had believed them. He had hoped desperately they were right.

They hadn’t been. It had been years and he still loved Namjoon. He was still the only man he had ever wanted to be with. He’d dated, sure, but no one had come even close to capturing his heart. This was his natural state now. Pining for Namjoon and wishing things were different.

“I’m still waiting.” Seokjin finally replied.

“Things are different now!” Namjoon said eagerly, misreading Seokjin’s reply.

Seokjin corrected him quickly, “No, they’re not. The reason we broke up is the same Namjoon-ah. Your father still killed my aunt, that’s never going to change.”

Namjoon knitted his brows together, “But that’s not why we broke up, you know that.”

“Maybe, but that’s the reason at its core. Things will never be different because that will always be the truth.”

Namjoon stood up, “I don’t understand. Do you blame me?”

“No, of course not. But I can never be with someone from your family, Namjoon-ah. My father would never allow it.”

“We aren’t teenagers anymore, hyung.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does! What do _you _want? If you say you don’t want to try again or you’re long over us or you hate me, fine, I’ll accept that. But I want to hear what _you_ feel. Not your dad or your family. You.”

Seokjin looked at him quietly. _Always the strong one_. Seokjin thought of just throwing caution to the wind. He could already see Namjoon’s smile. Dimples flashing and cheeks puffed out. His favourite look. They’d be happy. He knew that. For the first time in a decade he’d be in a relationship that he actually wanted.

But Seokjin was not brave. Just the thought of disobeying his father in such a personal way made him panic.

“I can’t, Namjoon-ah. I’m sorry.”

Namjoon sat down slowly, looking at his hands. He had seen this talk going a half dozen different ways, but he did not see this coming. It never occurred to him Seokjin would still be afraid of what his dad thought.

“Can you think about it at least? I know I sprung this up out of nowhere, so please just think about it?”

Seokjin made the mistake of meeting Namjoon’s eyes. They were large and pleading.

“I can’t” Seokjin blurted, before rushing out of the room, leaving Namjoon sitting there still looking at the seat where he had been sitting.

_Wait for me?_

Namjoon had asked Seokjin to wait. He supposed he could do the same.

* * *

Yoongi backed away from the kitchen door like it was on fire. He had only caught a snippet of the conversation but he sure as hell was not walking into that. Yoongi had been waiting for that dam to break since the trial began. He had watched the way the two looked at each other when they knew the other one was looking elsewhere. He knew that, eventually, one of them would break. His money had always been on Namjoon. Unlike Seokjin, who craved the approval of his family, Namjoon had broken away from that after the war. He didn’t care what other people thought as long as the people he cared about were happy. He knew it would happen, what he didn’t know was how it would work out.

After his mother died, he had been the centre of the two of them. Unlike Seokjin, Yoongi had never been barred from seeing Namjoon. They hadn’t spent much time together since his family was essentially ostracized, but they were allowed to do so. He had watched both of his closest friends crumble then put themselves back together again. It had hurt to watch, he couldn’t imagine living it. He had seen Namjoon lock those emotions and memories away and pretend like they never happened and Seokjin date randomly in search of someone to fill the void. Neither had succeeded.

_And I thought my life was complicated. _

Mildly upset that he couldn’t get his coffee fix, Yoongi returned to his office and sat at his desk, only to stare at his files mindlessly. He had so much paperwork to do and he _hated_ it. The worst part of being heir, hands down, was the paperwork. No one talks about how much reading is required in running a company from the sidelines. Why do mafia movies never address that?

Deciding a break was required for his sanity, Yoongi moved to his lounge and threw himself on his couch. Stretched out, Yoongi let his mind wander without direction. Unsurprisingly, it went to where it always does when he has a spare moment: Hoseok.

He was a weak man.

He hadn’t talked to Hoseok since he had awkwardly rejected his flirting two days ago. Hoseok hadn’t even texted, clearly taking Yoongi’s request for space seriously. Yoongi was incredibly thankful, but it hadn’t helped him decide what to do. Settling on an age-old method, Yoongi made a good, old fashioned pro and con list.

_Pros:_

  * _He’s smart_
  * _And cute_
  * _And incredibly kind_
  * _Being around him makes me smile_
  * _And laugh _
  * _He likes and accepts my fucked up family and life _
  * _Dad actually seems to like him_
  * _Supportive _

_Cons:_

  * _He’s normal_
  * _I’m a criminal_
  * _There’s a war_
  * **_He’s normal_**
  * _his practice could be at risk_
  * _my life is dangerous_

Looking at his own list, Yoongi felt incredibly demoralized. He noticed rather quickly that all his pros were about how great Hoseok was and all his cons were about how terrible Yoongi was. He wouldn’t say he was the self-hating type, but this list had him questioning that. He also noticed that something he had added to the pros technically negated all his cons.

_He likes and accepts my fucked up family and life._

Yoongi had been very open and honest about who he was and what he did. Hoseok knew all of that. He had _seen _it. Hoseok had seen him at his worst, literally torturing someone, and he had stayed. He had even kissed him afterwards.

Thinking of Seokjin and Namjoon, Yoongi realized that their lives would always be complicated. There would always be _something_ going on. Maybe now it was a war, but next time it would be something else. If needed, Yoongi would always be able to come up with an excuse to cut Hoseok off. The question was: did he want to?

The simple answer? No. God, no. The complex answer? Yes, for Hoseok’s own good.

_You don’t get to make that choice_.

Seokjin’s words concerning Taehyung flashed in his mind. Yoongi wondered if he was doing Hoseok a disservice by choosing for him. Was he not an adult capable of making his own choices? Couldn’t he choose who he wanted to be with?

Yoongi sighed. The problem was _he wanted to date Hoseok_. He really did. So, whenever he thought about it he wasn’t sure if he was just tainting his own logic to suit his own purpose.

_Fuck it. If Namjoon-ah can do it, so can I._

Grabbing his phone and typing out a quick message, Yoongi threw down his phone beside the couch before he cringed himself into oblivion.

Several miles away in the middle of his rounds, Hoseok felt his phone vibrate and pulled the phone out quickly.

**Better Tony Montana **4:23 p.m.

Hey, it’s Yoongi-hyung.

Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.  
Like on a date.

With me.

Obviously.

The sound that Hoseok emitted then was high pitched enough to shatter the windows. Nurse Go could hear his squeal from the other end of the clinic and sighed so aggressively her patient thought she was angry.

“It seems Dr. Jung has finally gotten the call he was waiting for.”

Back at the compound, Yoongi heard his phone chime and turned so quickly he rolled right off the couch onto his knees. That didn’t stop him from reaching for his phone immediately.

**Dr. Sunshine **4:25 p.m.

I’d love to! (o^▽^o)

When and where?

Yoongi honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead. It was Thursday now, was Friday too soon? Maybe Saturday? He’d need time to plan. It had been years since he planned a date. He was definitely rusty. Maybe Jimin could help.

**Yoongi** 4:30 p.m.

How does Saturday work?

I’ll pick you up?

**Dr. Sunshine **4:31 p.m.

It’s a date!  
(*^‿^*)

See you then.

Yoongi turned off his phone screen and laid still for a second. He didn’t feel any panic rising, which was a good sign. He also didn’t feel guilty. Yet. Also a good sign. So far so good. Now he just had to track down Jimin. He couldn’t fuck this up.

* * *

Taehyung heard the squeal and saw Hoseok’s reaction first hand. Hoseok had looked so happy. His mouth turned into a massive heart as his smile stretched wide and his cheeks had turned pink. For what felt like the millionth time, Taehyung considered how different his life could be.

_Will be. _

_It will be different now_.

Taehyung was determined to change his life. Like Jimin had. Like Jungkook had. They had dealt with shitty situations too and they had taken the initiative to fix their lives. He could do that. His talk with Yoongi had gradually improved his mood all day. He was growing more and more comfortable. It was amazing how such a simple conversation could affect him so positively.

Unfortunately for Taehyung, fate had other plans.

As he slid into the driver’s seat of the car Yoongi had lent him for travelling to and from work, Taehyung pulled out his phone. He saw missed texts from Jimin and Jungkook, likely asking him to hang out. He also saw a message from Seokjin telling him he left dinner in the fridge, which made him feel warm inside.

That feeling quickly went away though, as he saw the fourth and final notification.

**Noona** 6:04 p.m.

Taehyungie, let’s meet.

I have to talk to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return of the Queen Bitch. I swear I'm not hurting Taehyung on purpose........
> 
> Also, some Namjin for your soul (even if it's sad).
> 
> Also, THERE WILL BE A DATE NEXT CHAPTER. BE PREPARED.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	17. Appointments Must Be Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonseok date. 
> 
> Taehyung meets with Taeso.

Yoongi was, in two words, incredibly nervous. He had spent most of the day pacing rather than doing any sort of work. He was sure his father would call him eventually, likely wondering why one thing or another hadn’t been filed, but his nervous pacing wouldn’t stop. He had sought out Jimin for help but that had just turned out to be more embarrassing than helpful. 

_“Jiminie? Do you have a second?”_

_Jimin looked up from where he had been focused. Jungkook was a quick learner but Jimin wanted to be sure he was getting the steps right. Once something was learned improperly, it was almost impossible to correct. _

_“Hmm? Sure, hyung. What’s up?”_

_“Um, in private?” _

_Now Jungkook was looking at him too and Yoongi wanted to melt into the floor. He was already rubbing his neck, looking at the floor. He didn’t know how he could be any more awkward. _

_“Is everything okay?” Jimin asked worriedly. _

_“No. Yes. Fuck.”_

_“Hyung? Is there trouble? Let me help.” Jungkook immediately offered. _

_“What? No. Shit. I just – god, just kill me.” Yoongi seriously contemplated just running out of the room but he knew that would make Jungkook worry more than he already was. _

_Covering his face with his hands, Yoongi muttered “I need date advice.”_

_Both boys missed that, “What?”_

_“I NEED DATE ADIVCE” Yoongi yelled now. He could feel how red his face was. _

_Jimin covered his mouth trying to hold back a laugh, “oh, I can help with that, hyung. Let’s go sit somewhere and we can talk.”_

_Jimin glanced back at Jungkook would had his lips pressed together in a desperate attempt to prevent his laughter. Jimin smiled and shook his head. Yoongi had always been so easily embarrassed by stuff like this. It was one of the many things that had endeared young Jimin to Yoongi. They were opposites in that regard. Jimin was always affectionate and vocal while Yoongi was quiet and stoic. There was never any doubt that he cared though, he was easily the most caring of them all, but he was quiet about it. Always had been. Jimin was glad to know some things hadn’t changed. _

_“Come on, hyung. We’ll plan the best date. You’ll sweep Seokie-hyung right off his feet.”_

_Jungkook lost the battle then and burst out into laughter. That happy sound followed Yoongi as he left the room. _

Just thinking about it made Yoongi blush again. God, it had been so embarrassing. He’d decide if it was worth it later, if Hoseok actually liked their date. He had been sitting in his car outside Hoseok’s apartment for the better part of 20 minutes. He had been early, too anxious to stay at his house any longer. He was sure if he had, Seokjin would have kicked him out of the house himself.

Glancing at the clock and seeing it was about time, Yoongi went to Hoseok’s door and knocked more confidently than he felt. That was quickly confirmed when Hoseok opened the door with a bright smile.

He was wearing white.

_He was wearing white_.

Unable to stop himself, Yoongi looked Hoseok up and down. He was wearing an entirely white suit. It looked soft and tailored. The shirt underneath was light and almost sheer button up, that hung loosely off his body, accenting how thin and fit he was.

  
Yoongi wanted to die. _Holy shit. He’s a goddamn angel._

Yoongi’s inner monologue was interrupted by Hoseok’s laugh, “I should have known you would wear all black, hyung! We look like the good and bad angels on someone’s shoulders. Should I change?”

“NO! I mean, no. It’s fine. You look good, Hoseok-ah.”

Hoseok smiled, “So do you.”

Yoongi was wearing an all black suit with some silver jewelry. His suit was simple with some black accenting on the lapel to give it some depth. His button-up was made with some shiny material he couldn’t identify. Jimin had picked it, assuring him it worked perfectly. For once, he had restrained himself and only worn one ring, his family one. Usually he wore several but Jimin had winked slyly and told him less is more. He wasn’t sure he understood (see: didn’t want to) what Jimin was getting at but he followed his advice anyway.

“Shall we go?”

“Yes! I’m excited to see where you’re taking me.”

20 minutes later, Yoongi and Hoseok sat in a back booth of a fine dining restaurant in Jongno-gu. Hoseok was fairly sure he had never been in a place so fancy in his life. Even though the suit was expensive, he still felt underdressed. Especially because Yoongi seemed to fit in effortlessly. Just as he had during the banquet, Yoongi easily adopted the guise of a cool and confident heir.

“Hoseok-ah? Is this okay? We can go somewhere else.”

Hearing his name snapped him out of his thoughts. _Ah, there he is. The real Yoongi-hyung_. The real Yoongi-hyung, as Hoseok thought of it, was the one looked at him honestly waiting for his answer while awkwardly tugging on his ear. The confident heir might be a part of who he is, but the awkward caring side was just as important.

“No, this is lovely, hyung. It’s just so fancy I was taken aback for a second.”

“Oh. Okay. Honestly, Jiminie recommended it. He said the food was amazing.”

“Jiminie? Did you ask for _advice_, hyung?” Hoseok was hopelessly endeared.

Yoongi was looking everywhere but him, “maybe. It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date.”

“Adorable.”

That startled Yoongi enough to make eye contact with him before quickly looking away.

Hoseok was going to kill him.

* * *

Taehyung had never been the type to bite his nails, but recently he had developed the habit. If he was to look it up, the internet would tell him it was a habit brought on by anxiety, but he hadn’t bothered. He already felt the crippling weight of guilt, he didn’t need to add to his stress with that knowledge.

His noona had asked to meet at a small café on the outskirts of Seoul. He hadn’t wanted to. He’d even said no at first, but she had insisted and he had caved. He thought that if he could convince her to surrender he might finally be able to settle this matter entirely. He _liked_ the way his life was right now, he wanted it to stay that way.

Getting out of the car, _Yoongi-hyung’s car_, Taehyung walked into the café. He saw her sitting in the corner, idly reading a menu. She looked as beautiful as ever. People had often told him they looked a lot alike but he had never seen it. She had long, dark hair always perfectly curled. Her makeup was done to perfection and accented her lips, cheekbones, and eyes naturally. Even her clothing suited her. There was never anything about Taeso that wasn’t perfectly coordinated and planned. Taehyung was the complete opposite. He was often chaotic and his hair was whatever colour struck his fancy that month. The only thing they had in common was a love of fashion, but even that was so different. While Taeso was business and class, Taehyung was loud prints and fun.

Standing at the door of the café, it suddenly became very clear to him why they had never gotten along. It wasn’t the age difference or the time apart. People like the Kim3MinPark compound were a great example of that. Everyone got along effortlessly despite numerous obstacles. The problem was that they were very different people and Taeso likely just did _like_ the person he was.

_But they do. They like who you are and you lied about where you were going anyway._

Shaking off the thought, Taehyung made his way to her table and sat down slowly.

Taeso looked up and put down her menu, “Taehyungie, you look good.”

He couldn’t help himself, “Well, I’m not dead, so I guess I would look better than you thought.”

Taeso didn’t even blink, “I knew they wouldn’t kill you. Min Yoongi-ah is notoriously soft. He’d never kill someone uninvolved.”

“-nim.”

Now she blinked, “what?”

“I said, -nim. Min Yoongi-nim. He’s your superior.”

Taeso shrugged, “Not for long.”

“What do you mean ‘not for long.’? They’ve already taken everything!”

Taeso laughed, “not everything.”

“What could you _possibly_ have?”

Taeso smiled coldly, “I have you.”

“_Me_? I won’t help you! I’m not going to tell you anything.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Well, I won’t do anything for you either.”

Taeso’s smile was cruel and superior, “You already are.”

Taehyung felt his blood run cold, “no, I’m not.”

She laughed again, “Oh Taehyung-ah, always so naïve. What do you think the other leaders will say when they find out I met with you? That I met with someone _living_ inside that stupid commune they have going? Perhaps they’ll think I have an inside man? Someone that Min Yoongi-_nim_, ” she added snidely, “values and protects? I don’t need you to do anything. Your presence here is all I ever needed.”

Taehyung felt like he was going to throw up. Or pass out. He had felt all the colour drain from his face. This was so much worse than when he had found out his noona had sent him to die. _Why do I always let her manipulate me?_

Taehyung didn’t bother saying goodbye, he just stood up and ran from the café. He could hear her laughter follow him out but he didn’t look back. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he threw it hard against the ground, smashing it to pieces.

_Now she’ll never be able to contact me again_.

Taehyung continued running to the car and didn’t stop until he was seated in the front seat. Then he cried. And cried. He didn’t know how he was going to explain himself. Yoongi had said he _trusted him_. And what did he do? He went to meet with the enemy and gave her _exactly_ what she wanted.

_Why do I always make the wrong choices? Why?_

The simple answer was that Taehyung looked for the best in people, regardless of who they were. He simply wanted everyone to live and be happy. His naïve hope had pushed him forward and always caused him to put faith in people and things that did not deserve it.

This quality, however, was what people liked most about him. His genuine interest and happiness in any situation endeared him to people. It was what had saved his life after the banquet and it was what had influenced the heirs to take him in regardless of his family associations. One day, Taehyung would realize there were good and bad sides to this quality, but for now, he cried, promising himself he would change.

* * *

“So, what’s your dream?” Yoongi asked as they walked along the pathway leading to their next destination.

“My dream?” Hoseok asked, already thinking.

“Yes, something you want to accomplish.”

“I don’t think I have one. Not anymore. When I was younger it was to be the best dancer in the world.”

“Best dancer? You’ll have to show me sometime.”

“Maybe,” Hoseok said with a laugh, “when I got older, it was to be a doctor, which I am now. I haven’t really thought about it since then.”

“So you don’t have a dream?”

“No, I guess not.” Hoseok wondered if that was why he had been so dissatisfied with his life lately. Before Yoongi and a bleeding Kihyun had appeared on his doorstep anyway.

“I think that’s okay. As long as you’re happy, you don’t need some big dream.”

Hoseok looked at the smaller man beside him, “is that how you are?”

“Oh no, I’m going to be a concert pianist.”

Hoseok laughed, “Right. Totally doable. I can see you now.”

“Of course.” Yoongi said, smiling slightly.

“Okay! I’ve let you delay long enough, _where are we going_?”

Yoongi stopped walked and gestured, “here.”

“An arcade?” Hoseok sounded confused.

“An arcade.”

“I haven’t been to an arcade date since I was 14.”

“Did your 14-year-old date rent out the entire place so no screaming children would be running around?”

“She was 15, thank you very much. Wait, what? You rented the whole place?!”

Yoongi shrugged, “Yup. Less people around that way.”

Hoseok shook his head, “Typical.”

Yoongi shrugged again and grabbed his hand, “come on, let’s go inside!”

Five minutes later, Yoongi was standing angrily staring at the large machine in front of him.

“You said you wanted to see me dance.”

“Yes, _you_. Not me. I can watch.”

“No! That’s no fun. We have to compete, come on! Loosen up. I’ll go easy on you.”

Yoongi caved to the pressure and stepped onto the DDR platform, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t” Hoseok replied in a singsong voice, “Pick your song.”

Six songs and six losses for Hoseok later, they finally stopped playing.

“How the hell are you so good at this game?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t take any actual dancing skill obviously.”

“Clearly.” Hoseok said with a pout.

“Let’s go play the basketball game. You can beat me and feel superior for a bit.” Yoongi suggested.

Hoseok looked up with narrowed eyes, “are you good at basketball?”

Yoongi nodded, “I used to be on the high school team. I was the captain actually. But I injured my shoulder so I couldn’t play anymore.”

Hoseok immediately looked at the shoulder he pointed to and touched it without a thought, “What did you do? Dislocate it?”

Yoongi was distracted by the feeling of Hoseok’s hand on his body, anywhere on his body, “hmm?”

Hoseok repeated himself, “Did you dislocate it?”

“Oh, no. I was stabbed.”

“YOU WERE WHAT?”

Yoongi had forgotten for a brief second that being stabbed wasn’t normal.

He winced before replying, “by accident. I had to take classes to learn to handle knives since I refused to use a gun. My instructor was not a man to pull punches. It wasn’t bad but I was too afraid to tell my dad I had fucked up so it healed wonky. Still hurts if I use it too long.”

Hoseok rubbed his shoulder unconsciously, scattering what little thought Yoongi had left, “What did he say when he found out?”

Yoongi laughed, “He flipped out. Couldn’t believe I hid something so serious from him. Nothing he could do after so much time though. At least it didn’t effect my motion or anything. Could have been worse.”

Hoseok nodded but he was lost in thought. Knife training. As a teenager. He forgot how different Yoongi’s life had been sometimes. He was so normal when they were together that it was easy to forget who and what he is.

As if feeling his hesitation, Yoongi offered to bring Hoseok home, “what? Home? You promised I could beat you at basketball!”

He didn’t hate or even dislike who Yoongi was, he just had to get better at combining the two. They weren’t two different people. They were both Yoongi and Hoseok had to remember that. He grabbed Yoongi’s hand, careful not to pull on his shoulder now that he was aware of it, and lead him to the basketball hoop.

Time to reclaim some of the dignity he lost during their DDR battle.

* * *

Taehyung stepped tentatively into the house, worried that everyone would already know what he had done and would appear just to kick him out. But that didn’t happen. He found Seokjin sitting in the living room, wrapped up in a large fluffy sweater, typing on his laptop. He appeared like he was concentrating so Taehyung hesitated.

As if feeling his presence, Seokjin looked up and smiled, “There you are Taehyung-ah! Yoongi-ah is out, _he has a date_, so it will just be the 5 of us for dinner.”

“Hyung isn’t here?” Taehyung asked, chewing on his thumbnail.

Seokjin noticed his nervous habit and closed his laptop, “No, he’s out. Did you need to talk to him?”

Taehyung nodded quickly, looking everywhere but Seokjin.

“Is it something you can tell me? Or Namjoon-ah?”

Taehyung glanced at him then away and nodded.

“Let me text Namjoon-ah. Why don’t you take a seat?”

Taehyung walked slowly to the chair positioned opposite the couch Seokjin was on.

He watched as Seokjin texted Namjoon and then moved his things to give him a place to sit. Taehyung noticed he left a pillow in the middle of the couch but didn’t know why.

Before long, Namjoon came down, glanced at the pillow then Seokjin before sighing and sitting at the far end of the couch.

_A barrier? Really? I’m not going to attack him._

Seokjin turned to Taehyung, “Okay, what’s up Taehyungie? You looked upset.”

Whatever semblance of control Taehyung had dissolved at the use of his nickname. The same one his sister had used so snidely earlier.

“I made a mistake. A huge mistake. I don’t know what to do.” He said, tears already streaming down his face.

Seokjin and Namjoon shared a quick glance before Namjoon spoke, “What did you do, Taehyung-ah?”

“I– I met with noona. She texted me. On Thursday. I said no! I asked her to surrender but she said she needed to see me. I– I didn’t want to but I thought… I thought I could end everything. If she just stopped, it would end right?!”

Years of living in the same house as his father had taught Namjoon a thing or two about controlling his expression. He was working very hard to keep his expression neutral. Seokjin was having a harder time. He looked both devastated and pissed.

“You met with your noona?” Namjoon asked.

Taehyung nodded.

“Did you tell her anything about us?” Seokjin asked, having regained composure.

“NO! I didn’t. But she– she said it didn’t matter.”

Namjoon winced and looked away. She was right. It didn’t matter. This was a disaster.

Seokjin seemed to decide comfort was what Taehyung needed, not anger, so he stood up and kneeled in front of Taehyung.

“Hey, it’s okay? We understand, okay? She’s your sister. We get it. Why don’t you go take a shower and clean up. We can deal with this.”

“But Yoongi-hyung– ”

“He’s out having fun right now. God knows he needs it. You have to tell him when he gets back, but for now just go rest, okay?”

Taehyung looked at Seokjin, then Namjoon. The tears hadn’t stopped flowing yet and they didn’t show any signs of stopping.

“I’m so sorry, hyungs. I never meant– I just wanted– ”

Namjoon took pity on the boy, “We know, Taehyungie. We don’t blame you, okay?”

For some reason that made him cry harder. Namjoon decided he should just never speak again. He was clearly terrible at reading people’s emotions.

Seokjin rubbed Taehyung’s back and shot a glare at Namjoon, “go on, go clean up.”

Taehyung nodded and left the room with his head still down.

Watching him go, Seokjin waited until he was out of earshot.

“This is a fucking disaster.”

* * *

Hoseok sat in Yoongi’s car, awkwardly removing nonexistent lint from his suit pants. He had had so much fun. The date had been everything he hoped for. He got to see the serious, classy side of Yoongi at the restaurant where they ate delicious food and talked about their lives. Yoongi had shared stories of growing up with Seokjin and Namjoon and teaching Jungkook. He couldn’t believe how they had really met, it still made him laugh. Hoseok had talked about his family, the people at his clinic. It had been so nice and comfortable.

Then they had gone to the arcade and he got to see the fun, silly side of Yoongi. The side that only genuine happiness seemed to bring out of him. When he won the first DDR match the high-pitched victory scream he had let out had nearly stopped Hoseok’s heart. He would do anything to hear it again.

The problem now was that he didn’t want it to end. He wanted to talk with him more. See his smile more. Maybe even touch him more. They had been touching each other casually all evening, as if testing the waters, and Hoseok wanted more. He didn’t want to have sex, not yet, but he definitely wanted more. He just couldn’t figure out how to ask Yoongi to come upstairs without it sounding like all he wanted from Yoongi was sex. Which was why he was staring hard at his pant leg and picking at the material.

“Seok-ah? Is everything alright?”

_Seok-ah_._ He’s trying to kill me_.

“Since when do you call me that?” He settled on instead.

Yoongi looked away, embarrassed, “oh, I just – that’s what Jiminie calls you, so I thought... I’m sorry.”

“No, no, I like it. I just didn’t think you’d ever use my nickname. Can I call you Yoonie-hyung like Jin-hyung does?”

Yoongi focused hard on the road but nodded firmly. Hoseok smiled. _He’s so awkward, I think I’m in love._

“Hey, Yoonie-hyung. I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but when we get back to my house would you want to come upstairs? Like, for a drink? I just– I want to talk to you more.” Hoseok held his breath. He couldn’t look up but he felt Yoongi’s eyes on him.

“I’d love too, Seok-ah.”

Hoseok smiled, still not looking up. _Hoseok – 1; Misconceptions – 0._

* * *

Taehyung paced back and forth outside Yoongi’s room. He hadn’t come back. It was late, almost midnight. Was he staying out? Did people usually sleep over on first dates? Was this even their first date? Taehyung wasn’t sure. He started biting his thumb nail again, only to realize he couldn’t. Momentarily shocked, Taehyung stared at his fingernail before switching to his index finger. He wanted to talk to Yoongi as soon as possible but he knew Seokjin was right. Yoongi never went out and did things for himself, it was always for other people. He couldn’t interrupt that.

Settling down with his back against Yoongi’s door, Taehyung decided he’d wait for a little bit longer.

* * *

Yoongi was, once again, panicking. He had been so happy when Hoseok invited him upstairs and now all he could do was sit awkwardly on his couch and wait for Hoseok to return.

_You can do this. Just don’t be awkward. You’ll be fine_.

Hoseok wandered back in, having changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, holding two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

He smiled, “you seemed to like red wine last time I saw you drink”

  
Yoongi thought back to their impromptu barbeque, so many things have changed in such a short period of time, “it’s my go-to drink for sure. Turns my face red though.”

Hoseok laughed, “me too! I’m honestly surprised I made it through dinner without turning into a tomato!”

“A very cute tomato.” _Bold Yoongi, nice._

“Such a smooth talker” Hoseok giggled, leaning into Yoongi’s side as he took a seat.

Hoseok poured a glass for each of them and passed Yoongi his glass. Yoongi swirled his wine, thinking.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t ask, but… honestly, how is Taehyung-ah doing? At work?” Yoongi asked, glancing up from his glass.

Hoseok smiled softly, genuinely pleased with how much Yoongi cared about his dongsaeng, “He’s doing great. The staff love him, so do the patients. I think my receptionist is in love with him, but they can figure that out later.”

Yoongi laughed, relieved, “Good. I’m glad. I wouldn’t want you to keep him there just because you felt bad.”

Hoseok shook his head, “I wouldn’t. My patients come first. If he was causing a problem I wouldn’t let him come back.”

Yoongi sighed with contentment, “You’re a good doctor, Seok-ah.”

Hoseok blushed, quickly sipping his drink, “thank you.”

They fell into comfortable silence after that. Sipping their drinks and thinking idle thoughts. Hoseok broke the silence again, desperate to hear more of Yoongi’s voice. It got deeper when he drank and he loved it.

“What’s the thing you miss most?”

“About what?” Yoongi asked, refocusing on Hoseok.

“Being a teacher.”

“Life being simple?” Yoongi remarked snarkily.

Laughing, Hoseok shook his head, “Seriously! What do you miss?”

Yoongi maintained his smirk, but thought about it. Most of the things he missed were usually related to how simple it had been. Wake up, go to work, go home, mark, repeat. He didn’t miss lesson planning. Or the uninterested students. Or the _marking_. Or the early hours. He wasn’t sure he missed anything, actually. Then a thought occurred to him. _Jungkook-ah_.

“I don’t miss much, honestly. Teaching high school is like torture, and I would know.”

“oh, my god, hyung.” Hoseok said, a laugh escaping despite himself.

Yoongi smiled, “But I do miss some students. The ones like Jungkook-ah. The ones who genuinely _like_ music, who wanted to be in the class and tried to learn as much as possible. I had a few over the years I taught there and they were the ones who got me up in the morning.”

Hoseok nodded in understanding, “I can see that. Someone who shares your love for music.”

“Exactly. I miss that. I don’t really have that now.”

“We can talk about music, hyung, if you want. I even used to make some, back in the day.”

That shocked Yoongi, “Really?”

“Really really. It was not great, but I always loved music.”

“I used to make music too. I rapped. With Namjoon-ah.”

“EXCUSE ME”

Hoseok had a sudden image of Yoongi dressed in a typical rapper outfit and had to take a sip of his wine to cure his dry mouth.

Yoongi was embarrassed now, “I had a lot of… let’s say angst. It gave me a place to vent it.” He was not about to unload his childhood issues on Hoseok.

“I’m sorry, _you rapped_.”

“If I knew you were going to fixate I never would have brought it up.”

“No, you have to show me! I need to see. Hyung!”

“Nooope,” Yoongi replied quickly.

Hoseok dove to grab Yoongi and pull him back as he turned away and brought him closer than he intended.

Suddenly there was silence. Neither one moved or looked away, as if they were afraid to break whatever spell had just been cast. Yoongi broke first, looking down at Hoseok’s lips and blushing violently.

Hoseok distinctly heard his own voice saying _fuck it_. Maybe aloud, maybe in his head, either way, he shared the sentiment and leaned in. Yoongi had already met him halfway. Unlike before, where their kiss had been slow and tentative, this one was hot and aggressive.

Yoongi wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck and pulled him closer, effectively tossing them off balance. Hoseok landed on top of Yoongi but didn’t have time to pause. Yoongi was playing with his hair and he was quickly losing his ability to focus. His hands had a mind of their own, travelling up Yoongi’s sides. One moved to cup Yoongi’s cheek and rub his cheekbone. He had done that last time they kissed too, it was like an unconscious habit. The other hand passed lightly underneath Yoongi shirt tracing patterns across his stomach, which prompted a light moan from Yoongi.

Hoseok could feel Yoongi growing hard underneath him and his own body jumping to respond. Without thought he pressed down hard and they both moaned. Never once had they stopped kissing, mouths moving eagerly, only parting for short breaths and angle changes.

Yoongi couldn’t focus. He hadn’t intended to go this far tonight. Neither had Hoseok, if what he said in the car was any indication. But it felt so _good_ and he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

_Fuck_.

“Fuck,” Hoseok said aloud, pulling away, clearly having the same thoughts as Yoongi.

Hoseok looked down at Yoongi and saw a sight he never wanted to forget. His hair was messed up and fanned around him on the couch. His pupils were blown wide, his cheeks were pink, and his lips were red and glistening. He ran his thumb along Yoongi’s bottom lip before leaning his head so they rested forehead to forehead.

“Fuck,” he said again.

Yoongi huffed out a laugh, “you got that right.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t intend for this to happen when I invited you up.”

“I know, don’t worry. Don’t apologize. I would say we’re both equally at fault.”

Hoseok nodded, “Let's go with that. I don’t regret it though. Just to be clear.”

Yoongi smiled, “neither do I. Though you are surprisingly heavy.”

Hoseok laughed and sat up, pulling Yoongi with him, “will you stay? I promise nothing will happen.”

Yoongi looked at the man sitting in front of him. Like Yoongi, his hair was messed up and his lips were red and wet, “As long as you have something for me to wear. This suit is comfortable but I can’t sleep in it.”

Hoseok nodded with a smile, “of course hyung.”

A half-hour later and Yoongi was laying in Hoseok’s bed, surrounded by his scent and belongings. Since Hoseok didn’t have a spare room and he wouldn’t let Yoongi sleep on the floor, they ended up sharing a bed. Hoseok had fallen asleep immediately and was now curled around Yoongi.

Yoongi himself was laying on his back, idly stroking Hoseok’s hair. He’d been embarrassed at first, but a sleepy Hoseok had pulled his hand back to his head when he moved it away so he continued. He thought back over their conversation just before Hoseok had drifted off.

_“Hyung?”_

_“Hmm?” Yoongi replied, spacing out. _

_“About tonight. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”_

_Yoongi’s hand paused in Hoseok’s hair, “Oh?”_

_Hoseok lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at Yoongi, “I want you to give this a chance. To give us a chance.” _

_Yoongi looked at Hoseok and considered his serious expression, “My life is very complicated and dangerous Hoseok-ah. It’s entirely possible that one day, some government agency will break down the doors and take me away. Do you understand that?”_

_“I do. I’m not asking for marriage or happily ever after. I’m asking you to _try_. I don’t know if we could have those things. But I think we could. I think this,” Hoseok said, gesturing between them, “could be great if we tried.”_

_Yoongi considered for a second. He had decided it wasn’t fair if he made all the decisions for them by himself. He had wanted to know what Hoseok thought. This is was it. _

_“I want to try. I just– my life…”_

_“I know, hyung. Maybe if I met you when you were a teacher, your fears would make more sense, but I met you as Heir Min Yoongi-ssi. This is the you I know. It’s the you I want to get to know better. I’ve never been under any delusion you were something different.”_

_Yoongi was weak for this man. If there had been any doubt it was long gone, “Okay, Seok-ah. I understand. Let’s try, okay? But if my life gets to be too much, I want you to be honest, okay?”_

_Hoseok smiled brightly and nodded, “Same goes for you. Honesty is key in any relationship!”_

_Yoongi returned his smile and pulled Hoseok back down so he was laying on his chest, “I guess so.”_

They were going to give it a try. Yoongi wasn’t sure what that meant exactly, but whatever it was, it made his chest warm. Yoongi felt himself drift off, hand still stroking Hoseok’s hair. For the first time in years, Yoongi settled into a deep, restful sleep. For once, his mind wasn’t working continuously, developing plans and working over issues. This time, he just slept, comforted by the warmth of the man beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOONSEOK MAKES ME WEAK AND I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> Date outfits inspired by these links:
> 
> https://tenor.com/view/bts-jhope-kpop-oof-shit-honey-gif-12887339
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/btsarmy/page/blog/suga-black-suit-gray-hair/Z6Vo_v6jUBuQevGJ4roPErVNnEWp0aB2Mgg
> 
> Restaurant inspired by:
> 
> https://www.tripadvisor.ca/Restaurant_Review-g294197-d10257443-Reviews-Jihwaja-Seoul.html
> 
> Look how amazing the food looks though!
> 
> ALSO, I swear I love Taehyung. I swear. Originally, Taehyung’s character was an OC and Taehyung was Seokjin’s little brother, but I realized, as I was writing, he was too centrally focused to be an OC so I changed it out. 
> 
> It will get better..?
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	18. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Taehyung's meeting and the Yoonseok date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone left me a really nice message on Twitter so I'm giving you guys a double update because I'm in a good mood! :) enjoy!!

If anyone had told Yoongi that during the middle of what could potentially be a catastrophic war, he would be walking back into his house humming at the ass crack of dawn, he would have had them removed from his family. Crazy and delusional people had no place in the Min family. But, despite that, he was indeed humming. In fact, he was in such a good mood, he didn’t notice that Seokjin wasn’t in the kitchen as he usually was at this time and Jungkook wasn’t working out yet. If he had been paying attention, he would have wondered why everyone was avoiding shared areas. But he wasn’t paying attention, which is why he didn’t notice anything was off until he saw Taehyung sleeping in front of his bedroom door.

Yoongi immediately felt his mood crumble, but tried to hold onto some semblance of hope. Taehyung could be sleeping out in the cold on the hard floor for a totally harmless reason. Right?

Kneeling to shake Taehyung awake, Yoongi called out softly, “Taehyungie? Wake up. Why are you sleeping here?”

Taehyung woke up slowly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at Yoongi in confusion. He scanned the area around him and couldn’t figure out why he was in the hallway.

_Oh. _

As soon as he remembered, Taehyung’s face crumpled and he started crying again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. _Maybe if you stopped messing things up, you wouldn’t be crying_.

Yoongi felt dread build, “Is everything okay?”

Taehyung shook his head fiercely, “no, I ruined everything hyung. I’m the worst. Please don’t hate me.”

Breathing slowly, Yoongi waited for Taehyung to continue. He could already feel anger rising, he knew whatever Taehyung had done, it would cause serious problems.

“The other day, noona texted me.”

“What?”

“She texted me. She wanted to meet. I promise I said no! But she kept on insisting and I thought – I thought if I met with her, the war could end! I thought– ”

“Please tell me you didn’t, Taehyung-ah”

Taehyung’s whole face contracted as he heard Yoongi’s plea, “I’m so sorry.”

Yoongi’s eyes shut and he sighed deeply, “okay.”

“I didn’t tell her anything, I swear!”

“I know, Taehyung-ah.”

“But she said – she said she already knew everything anyway. That it didn’t matter.” Taehyung was hiccupping now, trying to keep his tears under control.

“It doesn’t. I knew she’d make a move, and she did. The real war starts now.”

“Can I – can I still stay here, hyung? I smashed my phone so she can’t contact me again.”

Yoongi looked down at Taehyung. Despite the fact that he was taller and broader than Yoongi, he seemed so small. He developed a habit of pulling his knees up towards his chest which made him seem very young. Though Yoongi knew Taehyung had just irreparably damaged their side of the war and his anger was rising at an exponential rate, he couldn’t take that anger out on Taehyung. Unlike the rest of them, he wasn’t raised in this life, he didn’t understand the way everyone’s minds worked. It really wasn’t his fault that he saw the best in people.

Taehyung was watching Yoongi silently, hoping for permission to stay. He could see the battle on Yoongi’s face; the switching between anger and sadness. The fact that Yoongi was struggling like this made Taehyung feel even worse.

“Of course you can stay, Taehyung. This is your home. You must be tired, why don’t you go to sleep on an actual bed? I’ll get you a new phone later on, okay?”

The fight against his tears was lost once again. Like before, Yoongi offered without thinking. He thought Taehyung had chosen his sister and still offered his car. Now, he wanted to replace the very device Taehyung had used to destroy their trust.

“Hey, don’t cry okay? You’ll feel better once you sleep in a bed.”

Taehyung nodded and let Yoongi help him stand up. All the heirs were so concerned with his comfort. Seokjin and Namjoon had wanted him to be comfortable and Yoongi wanted him to rest. _How can they treat me like that when I made such a huge mistake? _

Yoongi watched Taehyung leave then turned and went into his office. No more rest today. He picked up his phone, starting at it idly, before throwing it as hard as he could at the wall. The impact shook the frames off the wall and a few even fell. Without looking he knew the phone was destroyed but he couldn’t bring himself to care. _I have to get a new phone for Taehyung-ah today anyway, what’s one more?_

Yoongi was not prone to violent outbursts, but sometimes, throwing something gave him a sense of instant relief. Like now. He wasn’t mad at Taehyung, not really, he was mad that he had let something like this happen. He had known Taehyung pitied his sister. He had also known Taehyung had his old phone and number. It had never occurred to him that she would reach out and that oversight might have just cost them the war.

Rubbing his face and leaning back in his chair, the comfort and contentment of the morning long forgotten, Yoongi made an action plan. First, call Jungkook. Second, figure out just how bad this meeting was for them. Third, do as much damage control as possible. Yoongi thought fleetingly of Hoseok and wondered if Taehyung had mentioned his new job. Deciding safer was better Yoongi added a new step. Fourth, find out if Hoseok was a target.

* * *

Seokjin didn’t consider himself to be a coward, but when it came to Namjoon he’d wear that mantel with pride. Since Namjoon had asked him to think about their past, Seokjin had been fleeing any and all interaction with him. The longest they’d been in the same room was when Taehyung confessed to meeting with his sister and that had been out of necessity. Even then, they hadn’t been alone for long before Seokjin left the room with an excuse of investigating the meeting further.

Did he regret panicking and leaving the room whenever Namjoon approached him? Yes. Would he stop? Likely no. At this point he had faked 3 different phone calls and simply fled with no excuse several more times.

It wasn’t that he was afraid of what Namjoon would do, or even that he didn’t want to be near him. The truth was quite the opposite. He _wanted_ Namjoon to be near him all the time. That was the reason he had spent most of his free time in Namjoon’s room just talking with him. He had missed how close they used to be, even without dating.

A small part of him, _not that small_, wished Namjoon would take the decision out of his hands. Just kiss him and demand they date again. But he knew Namjoon would never do that. He would never do something he thought Seokjin didn’t want and he would _never_ force him to do anything.

Seokjin knew it as just his inability to stand up to his father that was causing this problem. When he was a teenager living at home, he had had no choice. But now? He owned his own house. He ran his own businesses separate from the family in addition to Kim family businesses. He could do whatever he wanted.

And yet.

And yet, the look of devastation on his father’s face after the funeral haunted him. He knew it wasn’t Namjoon’s fault. _He knew that_. But he didn’t know if he could cause that kind of pain again.

So, he ran. And ran. And ran some more.

Seokjin wasn’t sure if he’d ever stop.

* * *

Namjoon was hanging on by a very thin thread. He had thought being around Seokjin while trying to control his emotions was difficult; he had not considered how much it would hurt to see Seokjin run from him at every turn. He knew he had surprised Seokjin with his pseudo confession. He knew it was a lot to take in, especially if Woojin was still fixated on the death of his sister. But he had hoped Seokjin would look past that. He was still trying to hold out that hope, but seeing him fake phone calls and leave a pillow in-between them was weakening his resolve.

“NAMJOON-AH! THE DOOR!” He heard Seokjin yell.

Sighing in disappointment since Seokjin clearly wouldn’t even come to get him for something as mundane as a guest, Namjoon left his office and went downstairs.

“Joonie! Do you know how hard it is to get onto this property? Learn to answer your phone man.” Jackson said, already enveloping Namjoon in a hug.

Namjoon smiled, hugging Jackson back for once, “It’s been a crazy night to say the least.”

Jackson pulled back, he had been smiling hugely when Namjoon actually hugged him back but it fell now, “that’s why I’m here man. We need to talk.”

Namjoon tilted his head, “okay, wanna go to my office?”

Jackson shook his head, “Nah, let’s do dinner. I’m starving!”

Namjoon smiled, “alright. I could eat.”

Grabbing Namjoon’s hand and pulled him away, Jackson smiled, “Awesome! See ya Jin-hyung. Thanks for letting me in.”

Startled, Namjoon looked back. He hadn’t even been aware Seokjin was in the room. He was looking at them with an odd expression that Namjoon couldn’t read. When he realized Namjoon was looking at him, his eyes widened and he left the room.

_Typical._

“Come onnnn, why is someone with such long legs so slow?” Jackson whined.

“Alright, alright, let me get my shoes at least.”

They didn’t end up anywhere fancy, just a small restaurant a few blocks over. Jackson had apparently been craving barbeque Korean style, since _it’s different in Hong Kong, you wouldn’t get it_, so that’s where they went.

Currently, they were sitting quietly, Jackson flipping the meat, having smacked Namjoon’s hand away when he nearly lit the table on fire. Namjoon could tell something was coming since Jackson was literally never quiet, but he wanted to let the man speak up himself.

“So, how are things with you and Jin-hyung?”

Surprised, Namjoon asked, “is that seriously why you called me out?”

“No, but I figured we’d start light.”

“And you think asking me about Jin-hyung is light?”

“Yes?” Jackson said tentatively.

“It’s fine. Totally fine. He’s just avoiding me at every turn. But it’s fine.”

“Why? Did you do something?”

Namjoon held his head in his hands, “all I did was suggest that enough time had passed so we could reconsider our relationship.”

“Ouch, and he ran away?”

“A bit, yes. He’s still hung up on what his dad will think.”

“Well then, I’d just give up on that. You know Woojin-ssi. There is no way he will ever let go. If Jin-hyung cares about that, he’ll never say yes to you.”

Sighing, Namjoon reached out and grabbed some meat that had already finished cooking, “I know. I knew it the second he ran away the first time. I still want to hope that could change though.”

Looking at him sadly, Jackson understood. He hadn’t been around when they had dated but he had seen the long looks whenever they were at the same banquet together. It hadn’t taken much to put two and two together.

“I’m sorry man.”

Namjoon smiled sadly and changed the subject, “So why am I really here? If you didn’t just want to hear about my sad love life?”

It was Jackson’s turn to sigh. He grabbed some lettuce and began making a wrap, distracting himself from the conversation he had come here to have. Namjoon waited patiently, already knowing where this was going.

“Look, I know you want to talk about Kim Taehyung-ah.”

Jackson grimace, “Kinda. I know he’s living with you guys and he’s a good kid.”

“You know he’s only a year younger than us.”

“Yea, but he didn’t grow up in the families, so it’s different.”

  
Namjoon nodded, the heirs had come to that conclusion as well.

“He’s only kinda related. Do you know he met with his sister?”

Shock spread through his body. How did Jackson know already? _Fuck._

“Yes. He told us last night.”

Jackson nodded, “Kim Taeso-ssi has already been making the rounds. There’s a video of them meeting. It’s short but you can see it’s him. There’s also pictures of him coming in and out of your place freely. She’s painting it like she has an inside man. Like Yoongi-hyung is too weak to control his people.”

“Fuck. I knew this would happen, but I didn’t think it would be so soon.”

“We got a call last night, and you can bet we weren’t the first call. She’s calling everyone and making promises so leaders switch sides.”

“Anyone switching?”

Shrugging Jackson continued, “Not yet, but a lot of families seem to be going neutral now. She heard about your deal and she’s extending it to her side too. Stay out of it and you can stay after the war ends regardless.”

“Fuck, she’s smart.”

“Yup. Looks like the Lee’s and the Ulsan Chois are likely to make their move to her side openly. It doesn’t look good man.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Namjoon said confidently.

  
“You better, the way things are going doesn’t look good. She hasn’t even made an actual move yet. If it continues like this, you three will lose everything.”

“That won’t happen. Yoongi-hyung always has a plan.”

Jackson wished he had the same confidence in Yoongi that Namjoon seemed to have. If he always had a plan, this never would have happened in the first place. Deciding, however, that he had accomplished all he intended to do with the meeting, he switched topics to the more mundane.

“So anyway, I was at this club with Mark-ah, right?”

* * *

As much as Seokjin was not a coward, he was also not the jealous type. He hadn’t been jealous when that idiot Jackson had jumped all over Namjoon. He hadn’t been jealous when they left holding hands. And he certainly wasn’t jealous that they were out for dinner right now.

He wasn’t jealous.

He wasn’t.

_You’re a fucking liar, Kim Seokjin. Either man up or back down. Pick one._

Seokjin crossed his arms defensively, feeling attacked by his own thoughts.

_Wait for me?_

* * *

Jungkook was a great dancer, he was, but whatever the fuck was happening right now did not qualify. Jimin watched Jungkook mess up steps he had mastered in minutes the last time they dance together. He was even messing up parts _he_ had added himself. Jimin had planned on letting it go, Jungkook used dance to destress after all, but after he messed up the same part for the fourth time, Jimin lost it.

“Okay, what the fuck? You never mess up, Kookie. What’s going on?” Jimin asked, having walked over and stopped the music.

“What? Nothing. Just a little off today.”

“That’s bullshit. What’s bothering you?”

“Look, hyung, it’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to your hyung. I know somethings wrong. I can help if you just tell me.”

“You can’t help.”

“How do you know that? Just tell me and let me try! You said I worry a lot? Well, now it’s you who’s making me worry.”

Jungkook surrendered at that. He never wanted to make people worry about him, especially not Jimin, “Look it’s just this whole thing with Taehyung-ah.”

Jimin nodded in understanding, “You’re upset he met with his sister.”

“No. I mean, yes, I’m pissed, but that’s not what I meant.”

Tilting his head, Jimin waited.

“Yoongi-hyung asked me to watch him.”

“What?”

“He asked me to watch him. To make sure he doesn’t contact his sister again.”

“Oh, Kookie.”

“Taehyung-hyung is my friend. I don’t want to watch him! I’m pissed, like mad pissed, he met with his sister but I still don’t want to spy on him, but I can’t just disobey Yoongi-hyung like that, not after what happened.”

Sometimes Jimin forgot that Jungkook was new to this world. He fit in so effortlessly that it seemed like he had grown up in it. But he hadn’t. His hesitation over this matter made that very clear.

“Look, Kookie. There’s a difference between family loyalty and friendship. You have to decide which one is more important to you. Do you think Yoongi-hyung _wants_ to have you watch Taehyung-ah? Probably not, but he has to now. Otherwise, it will look bad. Think of how it would look to the other family heads if Yoongi-hyung just let Taehyung wander free after meeting with the other side secretly?” Jimin shook his head, “he can’t afford to look weak now.”

Jungkook hesitated. He hadn’t thought of it like that. It didn’t occur to him that Yoongi was just following some generic playbook based not on his personal feelings but the way things had to go. He thought over the exchange they had had earlier in the day.

_Jungkook entered the office tentatively. He saw a smashed phone on the ground and several picture frames laying beside it. Yoongi was sitting at his desk, typing quickly on his laptop. His hair was pushed back by a headband and sticking up in a thousand different directions. He looked stressed out. _

_“Hyung?” _

_Yoongi looked up then refocused on his computer screen, “I need you to watch Taehyung-ah.”_

_“what?”_

_“Watch him. Make sure he doesn’t contact anyone related to the war aside from us. If he does, report it to me immediately,” he glanced at his phone, “I’ll have a new phone later today.”_

_“But hyung, I can’t– ”_

_“Just do it, okay? I can only have you to do this Jungkook-ah.”_

Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck, unconsciously mimicking Yoongi. He seemed stressed. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t explained himself? Because it was just something that needed to be done. He implied that he was the only one who could do this. Why was that? Because he was his assistant? Because he was also friends with Taehyung?

For the first time since joining the Min family, Jungkook was truly conflicted. Taehyung was his friend, but so was Yoongi. Even if they had a boss-subordinate relationship sometimes, they were friends.

“Kookie? Do you understand?”

Jungkook looked at Jimin who was watching him worriedly, “Yes, I understand, hyung. Thanks for explaining it to me. I guess there are still a lot of things I have to learn about this life.”

“You pick up things quick, I wouldn’t worry,” Jimin added with a laugh.

But he was worried. A lot of things had happened in a short period of time and he didn’t know how they would turn out.

* * *

Hoseok, unaware that the war he was tangentially involved in was taking a turn for the worst, had been on cloud 9 the entire day. Which meant he was loud, energetic, and overwhelmingly bright. Much to the chagrin of his coworkers and patients, who were just trying to get through their day without murdering the only doctor the clinic had.

“Ugh, you should have _heard_ his little squeal. Can you believe it? A squeal? From a crime boss. I wanted to die. It was so adorable.”

“Dr. Jung, my man, my main boss-man, please don’t take this the wrong way, but _shut up_. You’ve told me that, like 15 times today. I know. Mafioso Min is super adorable and soft, I get it. Please, for the love of god, let me work!” Wooshik complained, having smashed his forehead on the desk in defeat the second Hoseok had started talking.

“You have no problem listening to my bad dates! Why is this different?” Hoseok whined.

  
“Because you only tell bad date stories once! The racist fireman? Only heard about him once. I’ve heard “oh, Yoonie-hyung did this” about 50 times today.”

Hoseok pouted but couldn’t deny it. He had been rehashing every second of the night to anyone who would listen, well except…

“You know what I haven’t heard? What happened after he dropped you off? Did you _kiss_?” Nurse Go popped up out of nowhere and Hoseok couldn’t stop the blush.

“Oh, my god, hyung, did you _put out on the first date_?!” Wooshik exclaimed.

“What?! No. Of course not.”

“Then what is that blush for, sweetie” Nurse Go commented slyly.

“We just kissed! Nothing else.”

“You’re sure?” Wooshik demanded.

“Yes! Well, he also petted my hair until I fell asleep. It was nice.”

“He spent the night?! Where was all this today!? I didn’t hear this once! I don’t care if he’s good at DDR, I want to hear about how you guys _fucked_ on the first date!”

“Language Wooshik-ah!” Nurse Go admonished, “But I agree, you failed to include all this in your rambling today.”

“We didn’t have sex, I told you. We kissed then he slept over. We decided – well we decided to wait and try our relationship out for real first.” Hoseok said, a blush taking over his whole face.

Nurse Go nodded approvingly, she didn’t care if Hoseok had sex, it was of no concern to her but she liked the thought of them wanting to get to know each other better first. She knew she liked that Min Yoongi boy.

As if summoned, Yoongi appeared at the front door of the clinic. He walked in slowly, as if unsure he was welcome. Nurse Go was happy he at least made it in the door on his own this time.

“Hyung! I’m so glad to see– ” Hoseok’s happy greeting came screeching to a halt when he saw Yoongi’s expression.

“I’m sorry, I would have called but I had to buy a new phone.” Yoongi admitted sheepishly.

“What, why?” Hoseok ran up, immediately worried.

Yoongi glanced around, noting the people watching, “can we talk somewhere in private?”

“Of course, hyung come on.” Grabbing his hand, Hoseok pulled Yoongi behind him to his office. He sat down on the couch pushed into the corner and invited Yoongi to sit beside him.

Yoongi shook his head, “I think it’s better if I stand for now.”

Concern blanketed Hoseok’s face, “Is everything okay, hyung?”

“No, not really. Look, last night something bad happened and it’s going to fuck up your life.”

Hoseok’s blood ran cold, was he _fucking kidding_?

“I thought we agreed to try hyung. You said– ”

“What? No. This isn’t about us. Well, I guess it is a bit. It’s my fault you’re involved but it’s not about that.”

“Oh. I just – what is it about?”

Yoongi sighed and crossed his arms, “Taehyung-ah snuck out to meet with his sister.”

“He did _what_?”

“Yea. According to one of Namjoon-ah’s contacts, Kim Taeso-ssi has been spreading the rumour that Taehyung-ah is her inside man, using that meeting as evidence. It’s, well, it’s not great for us to say the least.”

“It doesn’t sound good, but why does that concern me?”

Now Yoongi looked away, “because she’s starting to make moves on me and my people. Taehyung-ah works here and I– we…” He coughed.

It dawned on Hoseok what he was getting at, “you think she’ll target me. Because I’m close to both of you.”

“I do.”

“Then what?

“I, well, I have a suggestion but I’m not sure if you’ll like it.”

“Won’t know until you ask.”

Yoongi pushed himself up from where he had been leaning and paced a little, before stopping and turning to look at Hoseok head-on, “I think you should move into the compound.”

“What?”

“The compound. We have plenty of room and security. It would just be safer.”

Hoseok considered for a second. Distance-wise, it was about the same as his apartment to the clinic so that wouldn’t be an issue. He liked the rest of the group and he had really enjoyed their last dinner so getting along with them would also be fine. The one thing he didn’t know about was being that close to Yoongi all the time. He was positive what shred of self-control they had grasped onto the night before would quickly disappear while living in close quarters.

Yoongi mistook Hoseok’s paused for dissent and immediately suggested something else, “I could also send some people to watch your place, if that’s easier on you, I don’t want– ”

“No, no, hyung it’s fine. Obviously it’s not ideal, but I get it. This is much easier and if it will make you feel better, then I don’t have a problem.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course. When do I move in?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Poor Kookie will have to change the name again.” Hoseok commented aloud.

“What? What name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OUR BOYS ARE TOGETHER NOW.
> 
> Also, the “Yoongi squeal” is entirely inspired by the time Yoongi beat Hoseok in a Try Not to Laugh challenge and jumped up in celebration and yelled. I can’t. Such a soft boi.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	19. The Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at how each heir handles the new developments

** _Yoongi_ **

Though Yoongi had lived through a war before, he hadn’t actually been involved. Since he was friends with the son of the other side, his parents had decided to leave him out of it. At the time, Yoongi had been displeased, still planning to take over the family one day. After his mother’s death, many things had changed and Yoongi had no longer cared about being involved or not.

Now, watching how quickly the tides of war could shift, Yoongi desperately wished he had been involved. He didn’t know how to fight an actual war, not really, all he knew was how to attack businesses and assets. Unfortunately for Yoongi, it had never occurred to him that Taeso would launch an old-school attack. The modern heirs, the one from his generation, avoided large scale violence. It was harder to hide now. Government and police forces had better technology and no longer feared going up against the families. They had had to adapt, find ways to destroy each other without shedding blood. Even the Min-Kim war had been an oddity, violent conflict having already faded by his father’s time.

Kim Taeso, however, seemed to have different plans. After finishing her calls to the leaders, she had launched full-scale attacks on his sectors bordering Daegu. Armed groups had attacked safe houses and killed business owners related to the sector heads. So far, the death toll was minimal, sector heads having been able to coordinate and escape or fortify before the next attack came. But minimal was still too many. Yoongi had been unprepared. He had not expected violence on that scale. Especially not so quickly. All his carefully laid plans were blown out the window because none of them had accommodated for reckless violence and disregard for the status quo.

In all honesty, Yoongi was at a loss. He couldn’t fathom how one short meeting only a little over a week before had so effectively crippled their support network. He had spent most of the last few days on the phone with his sector heads, trying to get a read of the situation. Families that had previously pledged to help were suddenly pulling out and claiming neutrality. The Chois and Lees had officially switched sides, starting an endless spread of whispers and worries from other families. He knew it wouldn’t be long before more families followed suit if he couldn’t fix the situation.

Currently, Yoongi was doing everything in his power to fortify their businesses from attacks. Unlike Taeso, the Min family couldn’t lose everything and still fight. If their businesses fell, so would they. Yoongi worried Taeso knew that. If there was a chance she was using violence as a distraction, he couldn’t afford to be caught unaware again. It was also possible she wouldn’t bother, she seemed the type to want to beat someone into submission, but Yoongi couldn’t take that chance. Also, if Yoongi was being honest with himself, he would say he was doing it because it was all he _could_ do. Otherwise, he would just be sitting in the safety of his compound reading death tolls.

He couldn’t do that.

  
He wouldn’t do that.

Hearing the annoying preset ringtone of his new phone, Yoongi pulled himself out of his files and grabbed the device. Seeing Eunae’s name on the screen, Yoongi winced, wishing he could just turn the phone over and pretend he had never seen the call.

“Hello, noona” He answered instead.

“_What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?_” Eunae yelled through the phone.

Yoongi winced and pulled it away from his ear, “right now or in general?”

“_Are you trying to lose this war, Yoongi-ah? Because you’re doing a bang-up job!_”

Sighing, Yoongi leaned back in his chair, “Obviously not, noona. And I really don’t appreciate that tone.”

“_Well you deserve it. Because a leader doesn’t make this kind of mistake. She fucking called me and told me it would be in my best interest to switch sides. Do you understand?_”

“I know. Jackson of the Hong Kong Kims already told us.”

“_Good, I’m glad you know how fucked you are. You need to fix this, Yoongi-ah. And fast._”

“I’m working on it.”

“_You better be. Don’t make me regret my choice. I will destroy you if it means the safety of my family._”

“I know, noona.”

“_Don’t force me to do that. Fix this_.” Eunae hung up.

He’d been hearing a lot of that tone over the past few days. People who had previously trusted him without question were suddenly questioning his leadership. All because one naïve boy had met with his sister. Yoongi hoped Taehyung never found out just how serious the repercussions of what he had done were. He promised himself he would rectify the situation before Taehyung ever did.

* * *

Jungkook had never really understood why Yoongi talks about his dad in the way he does. Sure, he had only met the man a few times but every time he had, he had been nice and polite. In fact, he reminded Jungkook a lot of Yoongi.

That is, until Kyungho had shown up at their door. It appeared Yoongi wasn’t the only Min who pulled on a persona when tackling family issues because the Kyungho standing in front of him now was _not_ the same man who had joked about how similar Yoongi and he were.

Kyungho now stood, with an eyebrow raised, at the front door to their house waiting to be let in. Jungkook quickly recovered from his shock and stepped back, holding the door open.

“Show me to wherever Yoongi-ah is.”

Jungkook nodded mutely and headed for Yoongi’s office. He had been in there since Taehyung had told him he had met with his sister. Jungkook looked back at Kyungho and knocked on the door.

“Uh, hyung? Your dad is here. Oh, or, um, Yoongi-ssi, Min Kyungho-nim is here to see you.” Jungkook was unused to using formalities in his own house and hurried to correct himself.

“You don’t have to pretend like you talk that way. I don’t care.” Kyungho said offhandedly.

But Yoongi cared and that’s what mattered.

Soon the door opened to see a frazzled looked Yoongi who was staring at his father dejectedly.

“Father. Come on in.”

Yoongi nodded at Jungkook to dismiss him and pointed to his seat, “you can take mine.”

“No need, here is fine.” Kyungho replied, taking the seat across the desk.

Yoongi took a seat and folded his hands. He knew he was about to get in massive trouble. The look in his father’s eye was not one he had seen since returning to the family, but he was definitely familiar with it.

“You want to explain to me what’s going on?” Kyungho said.

“We’re at war” Yoongi deflected.

“Yes. Yes, we are. Which is why I’m a bit confused.”

Yoongi held his expression steady, giving nothing away, “oh?”

“Now, correct me if this is wrong but during said war you: 1. Went on a date with your new boy toy. 2. Took in the brother of your enemy. And 3. Let that brother report back to his sister?”

Yoongi felt his blood boil, “first of all, Hoseok-ah is _not some boy toy_, don’t refer to him like that. And you knew Taehyung-ah was going to move in here so I don’t know why this is an issue now. And last but _certainly_ not least, Taehyung-ah isn’t a spy. He’s just naïve.”

“Oh, I know.”

Yoongi snapped, “they why the hell would you come in here and say that!?”

If Kyungho was surprised by Yoongi’s language, he didn’t show it, “because I’m not talking about _facts_. I’m talking about _perception_. I don’t give a fuck who you date. If I thought, even for a second, that doctor was just some random fling I would have bought him off and sent him away once the war started, but he’s not, so I didn’t.”

“You would have _what_?”

“You heard me. I don’t care who you date but if he was some random distraction I would have had him removed until the war was over.”

“Don’t _ever_ interfere with my life like that.”

Kyungho ignored him, “And as for the Kim boy, I would never have allowed you to take him in if I hadn’t already done a deep dive on his life and found out everything there was to know about him. Innocent in appearance is one thing, but that needed to be confirmed.”

Yoongi rubbed his face, “I don’t know what you want then.”

Kyungho raised his eyebrows, “I want to know what the fuck you think you’re doing?”

“What?”

“What are you doing? How did you let Taehyung-ah meet with his sister? That’s a huge oversight! Do you understand how this makes us look?”

“I know.”

“No, I don’t think you do. People think Taehyung-ah is a spy and _you’re too weak to deal with him_. People are talking about switching sides, if they haven’t already.”

“I know, Eunae-noona already told me.”

“Then what are you going to do to fix it?”

“Win the war,” Yoongi said confidently.

With a sigh, Kyungho sat back, “Is that what you want?”

He had been thinking about it a lot lately. What Yoongi wants. He supposed he had his meeting with Hoseok to blame for that.

“What? Of course I want to win.”

Kyungho glanced around the office, noted several pictures of him and his wife as well as pictures of the boys who lived here and the young doctor and sighed again.

“You know, I never intended on letting Hyungi-ah inherit.”

Yoongi jolted in surprise.

Kyungho continued before he could comment, “It was never the life for him. He always took too much after me to ever do this job well. You take after your mother and took the best parts of me with you. In my opinion, I always thought you were the only person who could ever take over the Min family. But I don’t know if that’s the case now.”

“Excuse me?! Are you saying because of one fuck up, you don’t think I’m, what, good enough?” Yoongi was pissed, how dare he come in here and try and _demote_ him.

But Kyungho shook his head, “It’s not that you’re not good enough, it’s that I don’t think this is what you want.”

Yoongi forgot to control his expression this time and showed his confusion. His father was throwing way too many things at him and he couldn’t process it all at once.

“I had hoped, maybe naïvely, that when you returned you would _want_ to be here. I don’t think you do.”

“I do.”

Kyungho looked at his son for a second then shook his head, “I don’t think you’ve decided yet. You can’t keep pretending that ‘heir Min Yoongi’ and you are different people. That’s why you’re making mistakes, you’re separating yourself between two worlds. Now is the perfect time to choose which one you want to live in, because a war gives you an opportunity you will never have again.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Simple. You can’t be an heir if the family doesn’t exist. If you let Kim Taeso-ssi win, the Min family will be gone. If you live, you would be free to do whatever you pleased. You need to choose one. Do you want to be Min Yoongi-nim head of the Min family or do you want to be Min Yoongi-ssi, music teacher?”

“You’re just suggesting I give up and run away?” Yoongi asked, horrified.

“If you don’t want to be the heir? Yes. If you chose that, I recommend taking Jung Hoseok-ah, Jeon Jungkook-ah, and Kim Taehyung-ah with you and getting the fuck away from Korea though. You wouldn’t be able to stay.”

“I could never leave Jin-hyung and Namjoon-ah!”

Kyungho slammed his hand down, “Enough. Stop thinking about what everyone else wants and decide for yourself. You are not helping anyone like you are now. ‘Jin-hyung and Namjoon-ah’ as you put it, are _suffering _because of you! You are giving them hope that they can win this war, that life will go back to normal but you can’t win! Not if you have divided loyalties. Not if you secretly wish you could go back to before. They don’t have that option; this life is all they have! If you leave, they will be fine. Family loyalties change all the time, Yoongi-ah.”

Yoongi was stunned. He didn’t know what to say. He watched as Kyungho stood up, evidently having said everything he needed to say.

“Look, Yoongi-ah. I never blamed you for leaving. I won’t blame you for choosing to leave again. What I blame you for is giving a half-assed attempt at war and telling me this is where you want to be. Make your own choices and let me know.”

With that, Kyungho left the room. He didn’t stop to greet anyone as he left, simply walking straight out to his car. Once he sat down, he flipped down his visor to look at the picture he always kept there. It was Hyungi and Yoongi with their mother when they were both still in elementary school. He often thought about how his wife would have reacted to the way he treated his sons. He figured after that discussion he would have received a real talking to, _Yoongi-ah is a sensitive boy, how dare you talk to him like that?!_ Kyungho smiled sadly and flipped up his visor in preparation to leave. Either way, he didn’t regret making Yoongi choose. Talking with Hoseok had shown Kyungho that Yoongi had a chance at a normal life outside their family if he wanted it. That temptation was going to cause trouble and potentially cost lives. Either Yoongi needed to be all the way in or all the way out. Kyungho honestly didn’t care either way anymore, he just wanted him to choose.

* * *

** _Namjoon_ **

Namjoon did not consider himself to be a great leader. He was someone who constantly worried that the decisions he made would affect the people around him negatively. Anyone looking in would say quite the opposite, especially given the speed and ease at which he worked under pressure, but Namjoon himself thought otherwise. Perhaps this was the reason he looked up the Yoongi and Seokjin so much. They seemed to have an ease about them when it came to their positions that Namjoon had never had. Sometimes he had wondered if it was something in their blood, the same thing that had made Kim Yejin the stuff of legends despite the fact she had never actually led a family.

Regardless of his personal evaluation of his skill as a leader, Namjoon had hit the ground running when news had broken about families going neutral and switching sides. He had spent the first few days making sure his businesses could withstand attacks and manipulation, then when Yoongi’s sectors had been hit, he had called all his sectors and warned them, effectively giving them the heads up the Daegu adjacent sectors never had.

The problem now was his sectors _weren’t_ being hit. Neither were Seokjin’s. It seemed Taeso was focusing all her efforts on Yoongi and that didn’t make sense. Despite the fact they weren’t the head family, the first and second Kim branches were still a force to be reckoned with. It didn’t make sense to leave them out when it would just give them more time to prepare. He could never predict what she was going to do next. Namjoon didn’t understand what her plan was and that made him worried.

Calling Jackson, Namjoon asked for a report, “How’s Hong Kong?”

“_Hong Kong is Hong Kong. While everything changes rapidly, some things never do._” Jackson said with a forced laugh.

“Just tell me what’s up Jackson-ah. I can take it.”

There was a sigh over the line, “_Shipments to the Min family have decreased, looks like some families are holding off until the outcome of the war has decided. It’s going to hurt them financially, but nothing serious. At least not yet._”

Again, just the Min family, “Just the Mins? My shipments are fine?”

“_Yup. You’re good to go. Unless customs take it, but you know how that is_”

Namjoon crinkled his nose, “Jin-hyung’s too?”

“_Look, man, I told you. It’s just the Min family so far. I’d let you know if it was anyone else_.”

“Yea, you’re right. I’m sorry. I just don’t understand what’s going on.”

He could hear Jackson shrug, “_She’s attacking her enemy first, you guys are just his allies._”

“True, but we started the war together. It doesn’t make sense for her to leave us alone like this”

“_I don’t know what to tell you, man. From what I’ve heard she’s super smart. I’m sure she has a plan_.”

“That’s what worries me.”

Namjoon ended the call and gathered his things. He had a meeting with his father at his family home and he couldn’t be late, no matter how much he wished he could just skip it.

Namjoon found his father where he always did: in his office. Though, in Namjoon’s opinion, it was more of a study than an office. It was done up in an old Western-style with lots of leather chairs and large bookcases. It was stuffy and uncomfortable but his father seemed to like it so Namjoon kept his opinion on the décor quiet.

He had been delayed meeting his father, his sister intercepting him to warn him of what was to come.

_“He’s pissed, oppa. He’s been on the phone all week with Min Kyung-ssi. I don’t really know what’s going on but it’s not good. Watch out.”_

Bracing himself for the worst, he greeted his father and took a seat across from him by the couch. He was sitting by a fireplace even though it was July. Sometimes (see: most times) Namjoon really didn’t understand his father.

“Namjoon-ah. You look well.”

“Thank you. You too. I saw Namkyu-ah on the way in, she’s as lively as ever.” Namjoon commented, silently acknowledging his father’s desire to engage in small talk first.

His father smiled genuinely, “that she is. She just finished her summer class. Top 1% of course, just like you. Just one semester left and she’ll be off to one of the S.K.Y schools.”

Namjoon returned his father’s smile, “Of course she will. She was always smarter than me. Just never let her know that, we’ll never deflate her ego if she finds out.”

Joonwoo laughed and then turned to stare mindlessly into the fire. Namjoon had been prepared for anger and yelling. He had heard from Yoongi that Kyungho had given him one hell of a lecture, so he had expected something similar. The way in which his father was staring off made Namjoon think he had something serious on his mind and didn’t know how to approach it.

“Dad,” Namjoon said, speaking in the informal tone he hadn’t used since he was in high school, “why did you call me here?”

Joonwoo looked at his son, surprised by the tone, and contemplated him for a second. Namjoon had grown up very well. He was aware they didn’t get along, he wasn’t blind, but he had always cared for the boy regardless. He regretted a great many things in his life, especially the ones that had boomeranged onto his son, and he was trying to find a way to avoid making the same mistakes.

“I’ve spent pretty much the entire last week on the phone with every sector head and family head in Korea. The time I wasn’t talking to them I was talking to Kyungho-ah, trying to figure out just how you three managed to fuck up this war so badly, so quickly.”

Namjoon winced and jumped to defend himself, “We couldn’t have predicted that– ”

Joonwoo held up his hand, “I don’t want to hear excuses, what’s done is done. What I want to hear are solutions. Do you three have one yet?”

Silence greeted this question. No, they didn’t have one yet. They had been too busy doing damage control that they hadn’t thought of an offensive yet.

Joonwoo’s disappointed sigh broke the silence, “I had hoped that wasn’t the case.”

“We’ll come up with something. Yoongi-hyung always has a plan, we just need to give him time to develop one.”

There was a nod, acknowledging Joonwoo had heard what his son said, but nothing was said in reply. Instead, he stared back into the flames. He appeared to be contemplating things again. Namjoon stayed silent and waited. Eventually, after some minutes, Joonwoo seemed to decide on something and sat up a little straighter.

“I really had hoped that you three would have come up with a plan by now. It’s been over a week. But I suppose it cannot be helped.”

“What do you mean?”

“Our family is going neutral.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Kim Taeso-ssi has extended the same offer you three did at the beginning. Neutrality is the key to survival for us. We barely recovered after the last war, we cannot afford to be on the losing side again.”

“But Yoongi-hyung– ”

“Are you fighting for the Min family or the Kim family, Namjoon-ah? If you want our family to survive, we need to go neutral and you need to be the one to do it.”

* * *

Coming from his meeting with his father, Namjoon was shell-shocked to say the least. It had been a long time since he had fought with his father like that. He had isolated himself in his room as soon as he came home, staring rather emptily at his things and the life he had built here. He would have to leave, his family going neutral was a slap in the face to everything they had built together over the past half-year. He would never be able to look Yoongi or Seokjin in the eye if his family declared they weren’t brave enough to stand by their allies.

_Seokjin_.

God, how would he explain to Seokjin that after everything he said, the Kim family would once again choose themselves over everyone else?

_It’s not betrayal, it’s survival. _

His father’s angry words rang in his head over and over.

_How am I going to explain this to them?_

* * *

** _Seokjin_ **

Fixating on small things was a part of Seokjin’s personality that he would very much like to abandon. Like for example, the empty look in Yoongi’s eye when he left his office after his father had left. He had looked like someone had taken away his greatest possession. When Seokjin had asked, Yoongi had plastered a smile on his face and made excuses but his eyes hadn’t changed. So, Seokjin worried.

Then Namjoon had come home from his meeting with his father. His usually tanned skin had looked pale and gaunt. Seokjin had been so concerned that, for once, he had not sought to avoid Namjoon but instead had gone to offer comfort. Namjoon hadn’t even acknowledged his presence. He had simply walked past and locked himself in his room. So, Seokjin worried.

  
He had been doing that a lot lately. He worried that Taehyung was on an endless spiral of misery and eventually something would happen and he would never recover. He worried that Jungkook was trying desperately to work through whatever held him in the dance studio for the past few weeks with Jimin. He worried that Hoseok had walked into a world that he would never be able to escape. He worried that Yoongi would finally crack under the pressure of a job he never really wanted in the first place.

And finally, he worried for himself. He worried that he wasn’t a good enough leader to guide his family through the chaos that was this war. He projected a confident persona, sure, but he was anything but. He constantly felt like he was a step behind. It had taken him just a little bit too long to fortify his businesses like Yoongi and Namjoon had done. He had taken a few days too long to offer help and advice to his sectors, his father already having stepped in and covered for him. And, honestly, he worried that he was a coward. How could he fight a war, with actual bloodshed, when he couldn’t even stand up to his own father? How could he lead a crime family and countless businesses, both legitimate and illegitimate, if he couldn’t even fight for the man he loved?

His constant inner turmoil distracted him most of the time. When he met with Jungkook, Jimin, or their newest housemate Hoseok, he acted silly and lively so they wouldn’t sense anything off. But inside– inside there was nothing but chaos.

This chaos had kept him entirely occupied during the trip back to his father’s house. Like Namjoon and Yoongi, he had been summoned for a meeting to discuss the progression of the war. The only surprise was that it had taken so long. Namjoon had met with his father last week and Yoongi’s father had shown up a few days prior to that. For whatever reason, Woojin had waited almost 2 entire weeks following the Taehyung incident to meet with his son. That time-lapse made Seokjin very uneasy.

So, add another thing to worry about to his list. He wondered idly if that’s where Jimin had picked up the habit of worrying about literally everything and everyone but shook it off, forcing himself to focus on the meeting ahead.

His mother greeted him at the door with a warm smile and comforting hug, “Ah, Seokjinnie, I missed you. You should come back and visit me more often.”

Returning her hug, Seokjin nuzzled into her hair. She smelled like home, “We’ve been a little busy.”

Pulling away, his mother looked at him with a raised brow, “we, hmm? Perhaps you’ve been spending too much time with that Namjoon-ah again, hmm?”

Mortified, Seokjin blushed up to the roots of his hair, “MOM!”

She laughed and smacked his shoulder, “he’s quite the looker now. He was all awkward limbs and height before, but now he’s filled out quite nicely. You do have good taste. You clearly take after me.”

“Mom, god, please stop. We’re not– we aren’t. Ugh. You know dad would never– ” Seokjin broke off.

His mother looked at him now. He felt like he could see disappointment in her eyes, but he wasn’t sure, “Oh, I see.”

He wanted to follow up. He wanted to know why she was looking at him like that, but his father appeared at the top of the staircase and called out, “Seokjin-ah. You’re here. Why don’t we talk outback? Your mother has created a really nice area there now.”

Seokjin hugged his mother quickly and followed after his father. The area was indeed very nice. She had turned the indoor porch into a greenhouse of sorts from the looks of it. There were flowers and plants everywhere. In the middle was a table with some seating done up with cushions and a blanket in case anyone got cold. He pictured his parents sitting there, quietly reading or chatting like they often had when he was growing up and felt a twinge of envy. _I could have that_.

“It’s her new pet project. I hired someone to take care of the plants just in case she forgets. Don’t tell your mother. She’d never forgive me.”

Seokjin smiled and took a seat, “your secret is safe with me.”

Woojin took a seat as well and coughed awkwardly, “I guess you’re wondering why I took so long to call you.”

Seokjin nodded, “a bit, yes. Kyungho-ssi and Joonwoo-ssi met with Yoongi-ah and Namjoon-ah last week.”

Woojin nodded, “Yes, I know. They mentioned it. I wanted to give you boys more time to figure things out. Launch a counter if you had one, do _something_.”

Feeling his blood run cold, Seokjin waited. They hadn’t done _anything_. Not yet. Yoongi was still planning. Or so he said. All he knew was that Yoongi only left his office when Hoseok forced him too, and even then, it was rare. He honestly didn’t know what he would have done if Hoseok hadn’t been there to pull Yoongi out of his work. He was a lifesaver.

“But you three have done nothing. Kim Taeso-ssi has outmaneuvered you and it shows.”

“We took all her assets. This was just her counter move. It’s still an even match.”

Woojin scoffed, “If you think that, you’re less aware of the situation that I thought.”

“What?”

“Kim Taeso-ssi has been gathering leaders for the past two weeks. Though many haven’t openly declared, they are promising aid silently. You are on the losing side.”

“What do you mean ‘you’? It’s ‘we’ and you don’t know that.”

“It’s ‘you’ because it is only you.”

Seokjin furrowed his brows, “I don’t understand.”

Woojin looked at his son again and shook his head, “It’s time you considered the reality of the situation. What happens if the Daegu Kim’s defeat the Mins?”

“They won’t.”

“What if they do?”

“They _won’t_.”

Sighing, Woojin stood and walked to the window of the porch. He leaned on the post and looked out at the yard. He could see young Seokjin running around with Yoongi and Namjoon. He could see his sister chasing a giggling Hyungi and screaming Yoongi around the picnic table, a wide smile on her face. He could see a devastated Yoongi in all black sitting at the same picnic table comforted by Seokjin who was stroking his hair. War tore families apart. Woojin had decided it was time to place family first.

“You know the Daegu Kims are our family. That Taehyung-ah boy is a distant cousin of yours.”

Seokjin felt his confusion rise, why was he talking about this now, “yes, I’m aware. We are technically the same clan but that doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe it should.”

“What?”

“We lost a lot during the last war. I don’t want to lose more family.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not in any danger.”

“But Kim Taeso is.”

“_And_? She’s not family. Not really.”

“Maybe she should be.”

“What are you saying?!” Seokjin knew what was coming, he knew what his father was getting at, but he wanted to make him say it.

“I’m saying that family should stand together.”

* * *

_God, how am I going to face Yoongi-ah? Or Namjoon-ah? _

Seokjin had arrived at the house several minutes before, but he hadn’t left the foyer. He was currently staring at his shoes, lost in thought. His father wanted to _betray_ the Min family. He wanted to turn his back on years of friendship. For fuck sakes, Yoongi was his nephew and his father was just throwing that away like it was _nothing_. Seokjin felt lost. He didn’t understand how his father could make such a decision and he certainly didn’t know how to tell Yoongi. It was obvious he had too, but what could he do? Yoongi would have to leave. Then, what about Jungkook? And Hoseok? Would he leave them with Seokjin? Was that safer? And, god, Jimin. Jimin would be devastated. He had just gotten Yoongi back. They had been incredibly close before and he knew Jimin was ecstatic at the thought that he would have the chance to get that relationship back. Now that opportunity was likely gone.

Finally leaving the foyer, Seokjin went to the kitchen. It seemed to be the only place he could ever think. Cooking calmed him down and cleared his mind. He gathered ingredients and started preparing them mindlessly. This allowed his mind to wander. He thought suddenly of Namjoon’s face when he came home from meeting with his father the week before.

Had Joonwoo suggested the same thing?

Were both Kim branches going to betray the Min family?

Were both Seokjin and Namjoon going to abandon Yoongi?

Seokjin felt like he was going to be sick. Kneeling down with his head in-between his knees, he covered his head with his hands.

Yoongi didn’t deserve that kind of betrayal. He didn’t deserve any of this.

Unfortunately though, sometimes fate doesn’t care what you deserve. Sometimes life just throws you a curveball and you either catch it or get hit. Seokjin just never thought he would be the one throwing that curveball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up, this chapter hurt to write. SO MUCH ANGST (for me anyway)
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	20. The Dark Before the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi deals with the aftermath of his father's visit and his friends' shifting loyalties.

_Do you want to be Min Yoongi-nim, heir of the Min Family or Min Yoongi-ssi, music teacher?_

Yoongi was sure no question had haunted him like the one posed by his father a week prior. It had kept him up at night and effectively killed his appetite. It stunned him to realize his father was right.

Who was he?

Who did he want to be?

He hadn’t been sure, not really. The person he was as heir was always someone he considered as separate to himself. Not his true self. Was that not right? Was it causing problems for his family? For his friends?

Who was Min Yoongi?

He thought about his life before he came back to the Min family. He didn’t do much. Nor did he actually have friends. Yoongi was a little unsettled to realized that for years, all he had done was get up and go to work. That was all. He hadn’t made friends. He hadn’t dated. He had just, well, existed.

Was that why he didn’t miss anything about his life as a teacher other than the simplicity?

He had thought he was avoiding personal relationships because he didn’t want anyone to find out about his family, but he realized no one had actually tried to get to know him.

Well, other than Jungkook but given that he was a _student_ and he had caught him in a lie, it was more of an exception than a rule.

Yoongi thought about who he had been as a teacher and wondered what part of that person was different than the person he was now.

He still cared about people, especially those living in this house and under his care. He still played music. He still… was that really all he was during that time? Starting to get uneasy now, Yoongi stood up and began to pace. He went over everything, or at least everything he could remember.

Yes, that was it. Music and caring about people. Both of which he still had. The only real difference was that he didn’t have to hide anymore. Everyone knew who his family was so he didn’t have to pretend or make up lies.

_Fuck, my dad was right_.

Heir Min Yoongi was the real Min Yoongi. Why had he been so afraid to admit that?

_Hoseok_.

Yoongi sat back down with a sigh, glancing at the stupid selfie he had printed from their first date. He would die of embarrassment if anyone saw it, but he couldn’t resist printing it.

Hoseok. Hoseok was the reason he didn’t want to be Heir Min Yoongi. Because Heir Min Yoongi didn’t fit with normal Jung Hoseok.

_Maybe if I met you when you were a teacher, your fears would make more sense, but I met you as Heir Min Yoongi-ssi. This is the you I know. It’s the you I want to get to know better. I’ve never been under any delusion you were something different._

Would Hoseok accept him as just the heir? Could he? Did it matter?

Yoongi rubbed his forehead and subconsciously shook his head, as if having a conversation with himself. It didn’t matter if Hoseok could accept him or not. He had to do it first. He had people relying on him. His father was right. Seokjin and Namjoon needed him. Their families needed him. He couldn’t base his decision on some he had just met, regardless of how he felt about him.

Maybe, just maybe, if Yoongi was comfortable with who he was, Hoseok would be too.

As if sensing Yoongi had just had a revelation and finally felt good about himself, Eunae’s name popped up on his phone, effectively crushing the positive mood he had been building.

“Noona, what are you going to yell at me about today?” Yoongi asked snidely, mildly irritated at the timing of her call.

“_No yelling, not today anyway._”

“Oh? Then to what do I owe the pleasure?” Still bitter.

“_How are you Yoonie? I was wondering._”

Now that set off every warning bell Yoongi had, “I’m fine. Why?”

“_Oh, I just wanted to call and chat._” Eunae replied, her tone clearly off.

“Noona, are you okay? Is something going on? Do you need help?” Yoongi sat up, immediately worried.

“_No, no, I’m fine, Yoonie,” _there was a pause and a sigh, “_I heard some new information regarding the families and I thought I would give you an update. You know, as per our agreement._”

Yoongi settled back, “Oh? Is that all? You had me worried.”

There was silence, then “_look, this is going to hurt, okay? I know I don’t really give a shit about people but I–_” another sigh.

“Just tell me noona. Fast. Like a band-aid. Who defected now?” Yoongi asked, slightly irritated. He’d have to update his map again, such a pain.

Another, much longer sigh, “_The first and second Kim branches_”

Yoongi’s heart stopped. _No. That’s not possible_, “what?”

“_I’m sorry Yoonie. I really am. I heard whispers last week but they’ve gotten much louder and the details are more specific now. Namjoon-ah’s family is going neutral and Seokjin-ah’s is defecting entirely. I’m so sorry.”_

Yoongi wasn’t listening. He ended the call without answering her and dropped his phone. _Both of them? They’re both leaving me? _Yoongi felt his chest tighten and his breathing become erratic. Almost frantically, he began to rub his chest and try to control his breathing. _Now is not the time_. 

_‘Jin-hyung and Namjoon-ah’ as you put it, are suffering because of you! You are giving them hope that they can win this war, that life will go back to normal but you can’t win! Not if you have divided loyalties. Not if you secretly wish you could go back to before. They don’t have that option; this life is all they have! If you leave, they will be fine._

His father’s words rang in his ears, mocking him. He’d taken too long to figure it out and they had chosen someone else. He knew Eunae would switch soon too. Even though she liked him and wanted to stay, she would change sides to protect her family. It just made sense. He couldn’t even fault her. He also couldn’t fault Seokjin or Namjoon. He suddenly became very aware of how the two of them had been avoiding him over the past week. How they both always seemed to be in their rooms. He had been so distracted he hadn’t really noticed, but it was clear now.

His only real friends were going to betray him and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Hoseok was starting to get worried. Very worried. The once lively house that often had people running around and yelling at each other was silent. Taehyung was often in his room and when he wasn’t he was stuck close to Jungkook. He figured he was still dealing with the repercussions of meeting with his sister. Hoseok understood that. What he didn’t understand was why Namjoon and Seokjin were also hidden away in their rooms. This wasn’t entirely unusual for Namjoon, who was often working, but for Seokjin? That was unusual. He hadn’t even been cooking, not really. Meals would just appear prepped and wrapped for everyone to take.

Hoseok felt like the entire household was falling apart and he didn’t know why. Heading to the kitchen hoping to find Seokjin, Hoseok instead found Jimin staring at his plate with a worried expression.

“Jiminie? You okay?”

Jimin looked up and smiled sadly, “Of course, hyung. Just making dinner.”

Hoseok did a cursory glance of the kitchen, even though he knew Seokjin wasn’t there, “No Jin-hyung again today?”

Jimin grimaced, “no, I guess not.”

Hoseok nodded and grabbed his plate. He sat down and Jimin followed him. They ate in silence for a bit, neither wanted to broach the subject that was clearly bothering them both. Hoseok broke first.

“Do you know what’s going on?”

Sighing, Jimin put down his chopsticks and leaned back, “Partly. Jungkook-ah and Taehyung-ah are together because Yoongi-hyung asked him to watch Taehyung-ah, since he snuck off before.”

Hoseok nodded, that made sense. Even if Yoongi trusted Taehyung, steps had to be taken, “And the others? Namjoon-ah and Jin-hyung?”

He crossed his arms and shook his head, “I don’t know about them. Ever since they met with their dads’ they’ve been locked up. There are some rumours have spread throughout the first Kim branch but nothing has been confirmed.”

Hoseok furrowed his brows, he had forgotten Jimin was a member of Seokjin’s family, “What are the rumours?”

“They’re scattered but they’re talking about switching sides. The war isn’t going well. The Min family is losing people. Literally. Kim Taeso-ssi is killing them but Yoongi-hyung hasn’t retaliated yet. Not really. No one knows what’s going on but there’s talk of jumping ship before it gets bad.”

“_SWITCHING SIDES?_”

Jimin nodded, looking everywhere but Hoseok.

“Jin-hyung wouldn’t do that. Neither would Namjoon-ah. They love Yoongi-hyung.”

“Sometimes I forget you and Jungkook are so new. I had to explain this to him too. These families aren’t about who you _like_. It’s about what is good for your family and business. Plus, if their fathers’ decide to change sides, they won’t have a choice, no matter what they feel.”

Hoseok felt panic rise, “but you don’t know any of this for sure?”

“No, not for sure. Just a suspicion I have. I’m more worried about Yoongi-hyung honestly. I don’t know what his dad said but he’s been locked in his room for a week.”

Agreeing, Hoseok nodded, “I got him to come out a few times, mostly to eat. I got him to play his piano once too.”

“That’s good. He needs the distraction.” Jimin was incredibly glad Hoseok was around, but he realized then he never talked to Hoseok about _why _he was around.

“How are you doing by the way? A lot has changed for you too.”

Tilting his head, Hoseok thought about it, “I guess, but not really. I still do the same things I always did. I still treat people every day, gossip with my nurses and receptionist. The only thing that’s changed is where I go afterwards and who I go there with.”

“You don’t mind working on criminals? You were never the type to bend the rules let alone break them”

Hoseok shrugged, “Things change I suppose. They’re people too and they deserve care just as much as anyone else. I don’t care what they do for a living.”

“Some of them are murderers, hyung.” Jimin reminded him.

“I don’t know that. Neither do you.”

“But I do. We both know, for example, Yoongi-hyung has killed people. Are you okay with that?”

“No, not really.”

“So you’re not okay with Yoongi-hyung. Not really.”

“I am. That’s not who he is.”

“But it is. That’s his job. That’s his life.”

Hoseok didn’t respond. Yoongi had asked him something similar, if he was okay with the fact that Yoongi would contribute to the death of countless people. At the time he hadn’t even thought about it before he said yes. Now, with Jimin looking at him seriously, he felt himself hesitate. Was he really okay with murder? He honestly hadn’t thought about it.

“Look, hyung, I love having you around. I missed you after classes ended. But if you can’t stay knowing what Yoongi-hyung is you need to leave before he gets attached. If what I think is happening happens, he won’t be able to handle losing you too.”

“Do you think he knows? About the possibility of them defecting?” Hoseok asked quietly.

“Of course he does. He’s Yoongi-hyung.”

* * *

Yoongi had been staring at his map for the better part of two days. He was at a loss. He had plans of course, he knew exactly how to retaliate. He even knew how to turn the tides of the war in his favour. The problem was that he now had to rework those plans. Everything he had done relied on Seokjin and Namjoon being there to help. He needed their skills and resources, without them, the war was lost.

Yoongi had no idea how to proceed alone.

“Yoongi-hyung? Can I come in?” Hoseok asked, having knocked on the door.

“Sure.” Yoongi said, not looking away from his map.

Hoseok came in tentatively, watching Yoongi’s face. He followed Yoongi’s gaze and saw the map hanging there. It was different from the last time he had seen it. Lines had changed. Hoseok wasn’t familiar with the sectors, not really, but he knew enough to know that Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon had sectors radiating from the compound. Before, it had been one solid colour with lines separating the three sections. Now it was two.

_He knows_.

Yoongi finally looked at Hoseok, confused by the silence. He saw Hoseok also looking at the map, a sad expression on his face. Yoongi realized Hoseok knew as well.

“How did you find out?” Yoongi asked.

Hoseok looked away from the map, “about what?”

“The defection. Namjoon-ah and Jin-hyung.”

“I don’t know. Jimin-ah speculated based on their behaviour but no one has said anything.”

Yoongi nodded, “better to keep it as quiet as we can for as long as possible.”

“You think they will? Seriously?”

Yoongi shrugged, “Business is business. They can’t fight their own families. Not for me.”

Hoseok was very tired of hearing that bullshit excuse. Jimin had said it. Now Yoongi said the same. That’s not how things worked. He didn’t care what life or business they were in.

“What happens if they leave?” He said instead.

“Hmm?” Yoongi replied, having spaced out again, racking his brain for a new plan.

“What happens if Namjoon-ah and Jin-hyung’s families leave.”

“Oh. I die.”

Hoseok felt his legs give out, “What? How can you just say that?”

“Because it’s the truth. I’m trying to come up with another plan, but so far, I’ve got nothing. I’ve relied too heavily on the fact that Namjoon-ah and Jin-hyung would be around.”

“I don’t understand how this happened. Wasn’t everything going well before?” Hoseok asked, shocked.

Yoongi shrugged, “They were, but Taehyung-ah’s meeting with his sister undermined my authority and power base. People who disliked me before were given the opportunity to do something about it. Plus, Taeso-ssi offered forgiveness to anyone who stays neutral, just like we did.”

“It was only five minutes. How could five minutes do all this damage?”

With a sad smile, Yoongi looked back at Hoseok, “I never had a firm base to begin with. I’ve only been back in the family for a year. I didn’t have time to build a firm base like the other families have. I also have a reputation for being soft on those around me, which does not bother me. But who’s around me now?”

“Taehyung-ah.”

Yoongi nodded, “Exactly. And if he’s a spy?”

Hoseok winced and settled back in his chair. Even talking with Jimin, Hoseok really hadn’t understood how bad this all was. Yoongi was legitimately sitting here, resigning himself to death because his closest friends had potentially betrayed him. Hoseok was horrified. And deeply, deeply sad.

Standing up, Hoseok walked to where Yoongi was sitting and pulled him in. Still seated, Yoongi let himself be moved. He sat forward, his head resting on Hoseok’s stomach, and sighed. Hoseok held his head still, idly stroking Yoongi’s scalp.

For a while, they said nothing, just standing without movement, then Yoongi pulled back, “I need to get back to work.”

Hoseok nodded and left his office quietly. Seeing Yoongi that defeated had given Hoseok a new mission. He had things to do and people to see.

* * *

Namjoon was surprised to hear angry knocking at his door. He thought briefly of ignoring it, pretending that he hadn’t heard it but was quickly dissuaded from that when he heard Hoseok’s voice through the door.

“Namjoon-ah? I need to talk to you. Come out please.”

He stood up slowly and opened the door. He found a very upset looking Hoseok standing there looking up at him. Namjoon did not think he had ever seen Hoseok angry. Or even really irritated. It was a very disconcerting sight.

“Can you meet me in the living room in like 10 minutes? I need to talk to you.”

Namjoon was about to disagree, to come up with some excuse, but Hoseok was already walking away. He guessed he was meeting Hoseok in the living room.

* * *

Like Namjoon, Seokjin had been hiding in his room since meeting with his father. He had left only to make food so the rest of the boys wouldn’t starve. He knew they could all cook, but his guilt wouldn’t let him stop.

He heard a knock at the door and ignored it. The knocking got more insistent and angry.

Finally he opened the door. When he saw the look on Hoseok’s face, he immediately took a step back. Hoseok was _angry_. Very, very angry and Seokjin was instinctively afraid.

_Holy shit_.

“I need to meet with you in the living room. Meet me there, hyung.”

Seokjin watched as Hoseok walked away from him in shock. Who was _that_? Hoseok was always fun and lively. Even when he had had to move into the compound for his own safety he had never been upset or down. But now was different. Something had set him off and Seokjin knew he had to find out what.

* * *

Hoseok sat, waiting for the two to arrive, gradually getting more and more angry. How could they just _betray_ their friend like that?

When they finally entered, Namjoon hesitantly sat down, looking at Hoseok worriedly. Seokjin came in quicker, his worry at seeing Hoseok so angry propelling him forward.

Hoseok watched as they sat and stared at them for a second. Both men sat still on the couch, as if waiting for punishment.

“Do you know what Yoongi-hyung is doing right now?” Hoseok asked, anger thick in his voice.

The two boys on the couch looked at each other quickly, then away.

Namjoon spoke up first, “Um, war planning I suppose.”

Hoseok scoffed.

Seokjin flinched at his tone. He made a promise to himself that he would _never_ see Hoseok like this again. It didn’t suit him and he wanted it to stop.

“He was. But not anymore. He’s given up on that.”

“What? Why?” Seokjin asked, shocked.

“What do you mean ‘why’? Maybe because he found out his two closest friends were going to _abandon him_ and he doesn’t think he can win now?!” Hoseok said furiously, jumping to his feet.

“What?” “Abandon him? How?” Both boys questioned immediately.

“He heard about your families. How they’re going to leave the Min family alliance.”

“No, no, no, no. That’s not– fuck.” Seokjin said, crushed.

“That’s not what’s happening!” Namjoon also protested.

“Then you better go fucking explain it to him! Right now.” Hoseok said.

He watched as they scurried out of the room, nearly tripping over each other in their attempt to get to Yoongi as soon as possible. Hoseok felt all the fight drain out of him and collapse on the love seat. He hated getting angry. It always took so much out of him.

“Thank you, hyung”

Hoseok looked up and saw Jungkook standing near the entrance to the living room. He smiled and waved Jungkook over. The boy came quickly, sitting beside Hoseok, and leaning in.

“I didn’t know how to help Yoongi-hyung. Thank you for helping.” Jungkook admitted.

“Anytime.” Hoseok replied.

_Now if those three idiots would work on their communication, that would be great._ Both Jungkook and Hoseok thought, but neither said anything. Choosing instead to be comforted by the fact that a positive change was in the works.

* * *

Unlike Hoseok, Namjoon and Seokjin didn’t knock. They piled in the room, huffing breath. Like Hoseok, they found him staring at the map, but unlike Hoseok, they understood what they were looking at. Both of them immediately noticed their own sectors had been coloured to match Taeso’s.

“Yoonie, what have you done?” Seokjin asked, running to the map and stroking his sector.

Silence greeted his question. Seokjin turned to see Yoongi looking at him steadily. Namjoon hadn’t moved from where he was standing at the door. He was staring at the map in shock. Seokjin hadn’t seen that look on Yoongi’s face since his mother’s funeral. He looked resigned. Like he had accepted the fact that his friends would just betray him. Seokjin suddenly realized why Hoseok had been so angry.

“I’m not switching sides, Yoonie. I’m not. I refused.” Seokjin said in a rush.

“What?” Yoongi asked, confused.

_“I’m saying that family should stand together.”_

_“Yoongi-ah is family! Or did you forget he’s your sister’s son!?”_

_“Of course not, but she’s gone. We have to make a choice that is better for our family. Taeso-ssi is family too.”_

_Seokjin jumped up, disgusted, “How dare you call me here and talk about family as if you care! Just because Yejin-noona is dead doesn’t mean her son isn’t part of our family anymore! You watched him grow up! Who the hell are you?”_

_Woojin snapped, “Do not talk to me like that. You are still my son and I am still head of this family!”_

_“How about I call you Joonwoo then because you are the same!”_

_Now Woojin was also standing, “How dare you!? I am not the same as him, I’m trying to save my family!”_

_“SO WAS HE! What the fuck do you think that war was about!? He was trying to protect his family. You know what? He was better, because at least he wasn’t _blood_ related to someone on the other side!”_

_“This isn’t the same.”_

_“You’re right. It’s worse. I gave up _everything_ because you asked! I did what you wanted for years and now you just want to _abandon_ your nephew and your closest friend, for what? Power?”_

_Seokjin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had always thought his father was at the very least, driven by some sort of a moral compass but clearly he was wrong. The thought that he had sat at the kitchen table and turned Namjoon down because of his father made him want to throw up. And what about Yoongi? How was he going to explain that his own uncle had tried to write him off? That he had wanted Seokjin to be the one to do it? He wound never forgive him. Yoongi would leave for sure. Seokjin felt sick. Legitimately sick. _

_“Being a leader is about making hard decisions. This is one of them.”_

_“Then maybe I’m not fit to be a leader.”_

_“What?”_

_“If this is the choice you want from your heir, you need to find a new one because I’m not going to betray my cousin for power. It just won’t happen.”_

_Woojin sat down, clearly thrown that his son was threatening to leave the family, “what do you want then Seokjin-ah?”_

_“Your support. We’ll need it.”_

_“Then give me a reason to support you three. Win the war.”_

_“We will. Yoongi-ah will.”_

Yoongi looked shell shocked at the news. Seokjin was notorious for not standing up to his father, so Yoongi had just assumed the outcome was settled.

“You’re not leaving?” Yoongi asked hesitantly.

“God, no, of course not, Yoongi-ah. How could you ever think I would?”

Yoongi looked away, unable to meet Seokjin’s gaze. He saw Namjoon standing there, looking at him with a pensive expression.

“I’m not leaving either, hyung. I threatened to leave my family too.”

“what?” This time it was Seokjin’s turn to question

_Are you fighting for the Min family or the Kim family, Namjoon-ah?_

_“For the Min family.” Namjoon answered without hesitation. _

_“What?” His father replied, shocked. Joonwoo had never expected Namjoon to answer in this way. _

_“I said I’m fighting for the Min family. I’m fighting because someone tried to kill my friend, it’s not about power or money. I don’t care about that.” _

_Joonwoo was speechless. He honestly didn’t know what to say. Namjoon was leaving no room for argument. _

_“You can do what you want, but I won’t be a part of it. If the Kim family goes neutral I will leave. Simple as that.” _

_“You know the family won’t survive if we lose.” Joonwoo commented._

_“Then you do what’s best for the family and I’ll do what’s best for me.”_

Yoongi seemed to curl into himself. He leaned down, rested his elbows on his knees, and clutched his head, “Fuck. Fuck, thank god.”

Seokjin looked devastated, “Yoongi-ah did you actually think we’d betray you?! After everything we’ve been through?”

Yoongi didn’t change position, just moved his head up and down harshly.

“Fuck, hyung. Why didn’t you just ask?!” Namjoon looked horrified.

“You were avoiding me.” Yoongi said.

Both boys winced, knowing that was true. They _had_ been avoiding Yoongi but not because they were changing sides, they had been too embarrassed to tell him their fathers had suggested it at all.

“We’d never leave you, hyung. We’re family.” Namjoon said.

Yoongi rubbed his face, quickly drying the tears he had let gather there and sat up, “then I guess you guys want an update.”

Seokjin and Namjoon took a seat, but pulled their chairs closer, not wanted to be away from each other at that moment.

“Tell us everything.” Seokjin demanded.

Yoongi nodded then went into detail. 3 of his sectors that border Daegu had been hit heavily by attacks from Taeso’s people. The death toll was sitting steady at 20 so far, less than Yoongi had first assumed, given the number of people that frequented sector compounds, but still higher than Yoongi wanted.

“I didn’t realize the number was so high? How are they covering such mass violence from the police?!” Seokjin gasped.

Yoongi sighed, “that’s the one thing that we seem to agree on. Taeso-ssi’s people are covering their tracks really well, no one had reported the violence at all. My people are basically left to deal with the dead and injured.”

“Fuck. 20 is so high.” Namjoon commented.

“Too high. She’s incredibly violent. I don’t know why she’s chosen this path. It was clearly her intention from the start since she didn’t fight back before.” Yoongi admitted.

“Well, it’s effective. We were completely unprepared for a direct attack like that.”

Yoongi nodded in agreement, “You’re right. And we still don’t know where she is or what she’s doing. That was only wave one. We need to be ready for the next one.”

Both men nodded in agreement, “I’m assuming you have a plan?”

“I do.”

“I knew you would. Let’s hear it.”

Without realizing it, the tension both men had been holding left their shoulders. They had both confidently told their fathers that Yoongi would have a plan but they didn’t really _know_ that. They had unconsciously been holding their breath waiting for Yoongi to make his move.

All that was left now was to find out if his plan was good enough.

* * *

Jungkook once again found himself engaging Taehyung in some random activity so that he wouldn’t be alone. Unbeknownst to Jungkook, he was following a very similar path to Yoongi. When Yoongi had been asked to watch Seokjin and Namjoon by his father, he had complied, but in his own way. Now Jungkook was doing something very similar. He was watching Taehyung, but only while they hung out. Nothing more. Jungkook figured it was a nice middle ground and since Yoongi hadn’t commented on it he was just going to continue as is.

Currently they were playing Overwatch. Taehyung was yelling at him because he had pulled a smart (see: sneaky) move. Jungkook felt comfortable and at home. He was constantly amazed by Taehyung, who seemed to be dealing with his new hardship incredibly well. Jungkook had asked him about it and Taehyung had smiled the most genuine smile Jungkook had seen since the banquet.

_Hyung let me stay. He doesn’t even blame me. He made me promise not to lose who I am because of this. I can’t let him down again. _

Taehyung was, hands down, the strongest person Jungkook knew and he was beyond proud to call him a friend.

“Hyuuuuuung, stop yelling and just play. I’m boreeeddddd” Jungkook whined, keeping the mood alive.

Taehyung sighed moodily, “fine, just admit you were being cheap and I’ll play.”

Huffing, Jungkook turned to defend himself and noticed Yoongi standing at the doorway. Yoongi was watching them with a very fond expression, but Jungkook noticed he looked sad as well. Jungkook wished Yoongi would _talk _to him. He’d been isolating himself and Jungkook was starting to get upset. He was supposed to be his assistant and he was doing _nothing_. He wouldn’t even be aware of the tension between the three heirs if Jimin hadn’t told him about the rumours spreading throughout the first Kim family. Jungkook knew he had to talk to Yoongi about it but he didn’t know how to approach it. Looking at the sad look he had on his face now, Jungkook once again decided another time would be better. He wondered if there would ever be a good time.

“Hyung! What brings you out of your dungeon? Did Hoseokie-hyung lock you out again?” Jungkook asked instead.

Yoongi smiled a small smile and shook his head, “Not today. I left of my own free will.”

Taehyung stage whispered to Jungkook, “Sounds fake, but okay.”

Jungkook held in his laugh but he noticed the light in Yoongi’s eyes change and was grateful to Taehyung. He glanced over and saw a similar expression to the one he had likely been wearing earlier and realized Taehyung must have noticed the same thing and tried to lighten the mood.

“If you two are about done, I’m here for a reason.”

They two younger boys looked at each other then back at Yoongi, “we’re done.”

Yoongi shook his head, _great, they’re in sync now_, “I need you two to come with me. We have an appointment.”

“Right now?” Jungkook asked, he had Yoongi’s schedule memorized, there was nothing going on today.

“Yes. Go change into something comfortable and meet me downstairs.”

An hour later, Jungkook and Taehyung found themselves standing inside what appeared to be a shooting range.

Taehyung didn’t seem surprised, but Jungkook was, “I didn’t even know places like this existed.”

Yoongi shrugged, “There’s not that many. This one is run by the Min family. The coach here actually taught me to handle knives. Today, and for the foreseeable future, you two will come here and learn to shoot and handle knives too.”

“Why me too?” Taehyung asked.

“Because I don’t know what’s going to happen but your sister is causing mass bloodshed. If it gets worse I want you two to be able to defend yourselves” Yoongi explained.

“Ah, Yoongi-ah, or should I say Yoongi-nim, how have you been?” An older man said, having entered the room from the back.

“I think we’re past honourifics don’t you?” Yoongi said, eyebrow raised.

“You stab a guy once and he never lets it go.” The man commented.

“_Excuse me? Stab?!_” Jungkook looked traumatized.

“How’s your shoulder anyway?” The man continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“Fine. Still hurts some but it’s good.” Yoongi answered.

“STABBED YOU WHEN?!” Jungkook insisted.

Yoongi turned to his assistant and laughed, “by accident, Kookie. When I was younger than you. He was training me.”

Jungkook was not about to get _stabbed _for this training. Hell no.

“Calm down, it won’t happen again., plus we have a doctor now” Yoongi added.

“Okay. Sure. Doctor. Sure.” Jungkook did not look appeased.

“These are the boys?” The old man asked.

Yoongi nodded, “Jeon Jungkook-ah and Kim Taehyung-ah.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Park Heechul. You could say I’m the Min family weapons expert. I’m going to teach you boys the basics, just in case.

* * *

Laying in bed later than night, both Jungkook and Taehyung were fixating on a specific moment at the shooting range but for different reasons.

Jungkook because he felt like he had his chance to prove to Yoongi he was competent.

_“Look, I need you guys to be solid and comfortable with this. I don’t want to have to worry about you guys in the event something goes down. Especially you, Jungkook-ah. You’re going to be coming with me to some dangerous places soon and I need you to have my back.”_

_“I understand, hyung. You can rely on me.”_

_Yoongi smiled and nodded, “good.”_

Taehyung was focusing on a slightly different moment, a few seconds later.

_“Taehyung-ah, you’re important here too.”_

_“I am?” Taehyung asked hopefully._

_“Yes. I need you to learn this because you’re the one with Hoseok-ah every day. He’s non-violent. I need you to be able to protect him and yourself. Can you do that?”_

_“Of course, hyung! With my life.”_

_“No, not like that. I want you to be able to defend yourself and get out of there, okay? Just keep both of you safe. Promise?”_

_“I promise, hyung”_

Both boys felt tremendous pressure but also pride that Yoongi was relying on them for something so important. Neither realized just how real the threat was.

Not yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise? No actual defection....
> 
> Also, Namjoon's response to his dad is entirely based on that prank Bang-PD played on Namjoon when he said he wanted to stay with BTS rather than go solo.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	21. Park Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief history of Park Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: parental neglect, fights, blood, killing, blackmail

Jimin often felt like a ghost in his own life. Always drifting, flitting in the background of everyone else’s story, never quite mattering enough to be at the forefront, which is how he made his living. He had made his mark in the Kim family as someone who could get in anywhere and get the job done, no matter what. He was the person Woojin called when no one else could succeed and Jimin never failed. No one knew who he was or what he did, Seokjin didn’t even know, and he never would, not if Jimin had anything to say about it. Besides, he had always been good at fading into the background, even if he hated it. Maybe that was why he loved dancing so much. When he danced he was at the centre. Every eye was on him. Nothing else mattered. When he danced, he was someone else. He wasn’t Park Jimin, member of the Kim Family. He was Park Jimin, dance major at the top of his class. 

It wasn’t Seokjin’s fault he was always in the back or that he did secret jobs for Woojin. It was no one’s fault. His life had always been like that. Growing up, his parents had been too busy to acknowledge his presence. They were great lawyers, both of them, but they never should have been parents. When he was older, he realized they had been forced to have a child to fulfill some old fashioned obligation but neither had actually wanted one. That had explained so much of his childhood but he hadn’t known that growing up. At first, he had thought he just needed to work harder. Be a son they could be proud of. One they could brag about to their illustrious coworkers and clients. A son whose picture would proudly sit on their desk. 

That was not the case.

He had worked hard. Even in elementary school, Jimin had worked to be the top of his class, never lettings his grades fall even a half percent. He spent every day dedicated to class, ignoring friends in favour of studying and participating in clubs, and every night at his desk reviewing everything he had learned that day, week, month, and year. He felt as though if he left his desk, he would be failing, giving up, so he didn’t. He received award after award, acknowledgment, and praise. But it never came from the people he wanted it from the most. Whenever he brought home an award or letter, one parent would pass it off to the other, neither bothering to read it. Neither caring enough to even pat him on the head or spare him a glance. 

This continued until Jimin had a revelation during his first year of middle school. It came while he sat in his classroom with his teacher waiting for one of his parents to show up to the mandatory parent-teacher meeting. He knew they wouldn’t come. He had made sure to pencil it into their agendas and even sent them a text as a reminder, but neither had offered any confirmation. So he knew. 

While he sat in awkward silence, his teacher throwing pitying looks in his direction every few minutes, Jimin realized something important. His parents didn’t love him. They didn’t even care about him. Why was he torturing himself, spending all day every day studying, when regardless of how he performed, they would never pay attention? What was the point? 

He would be happier if he was just himself. 

That year was the worst for Jimin. His grades plummeted, he dropped out of every club and stopped going to class. As he predicted, neither of his parents noticed. Concerned letters, emails, and phone calls home went unanswered. Like before, he would sit in his classroom with his teacher, this time due to misbehavior, and his parents wouldn’t come. 

But he wasn’t happy, not like he thought. Maybe somewhere deep down he had hoped rebelling would force his parents to pay attention but they didn’t. He was still alone. He was still ignored. Only this time, he was disappointed in himself. At least before he had a sense of accomplishment. Now he had nothing. 

This feeling manifested in anger and that anger is what finally made his parents pay attention to him. As if in passing, a student made a comment about how Jimin must have been cheating his whole life if he was failing now. Just like that, all the accomplishments Jimin had so cherished were tarnished. He remembered watching as everyone laughed and then diving at the boy. The fight that broke out was brutal. Although small, Jimin was not someone to be trifled with and the bigger boy found that out quickly. A teacher had to pull Jimin off the poor boy, who had needed stitches when all was said and done. 

Only the threat of criminal charges had brought his parents to the school that day. Being lawyers, they managed to convince those involved that he just needed an outlet. Something to allow him to use his ‘energy’ positively. They both were careful to leave out that Jimin did have an outlet, that he had been enrolled in Kendo since he was small. When they had left, together for the first time in years, neither of his parents said anything. They didn’t chastise him or get angry. They just informed him they were going to sign him up for an activity that would keep him out of trouble and prevent him from interrupting their work again. 

The following week he arrived at his first dance class angry and defeated. He stayed near the back at first, watching how the other students moved to the music. Given the time constraints, he had been enrolled in an advanced class, so not only was he behind he had no experience to fall back on. This is how he met Jung Hoseok, who was spending a semester in Busan with his family while his dad did outreach.

The bright and attentive boy had noticed Jimin immediately. There was a sadness that radiated off him that immediately drew Hoseok. He wanted to help. To offer comfort. To do something. So he did. He introduced himself and offered to teach Jimin the steps. Jimin had never really had friends before, always spending time studying instead, but Hoseok wouldn’t be dissuaded and eventually, Jimin became used to his presence. 

Before long, the two boys spent most of their time together. They would come early and stay late, sometimes practicing, sometimes just talking. But Hoseok always had to leave. His mom and sister would come pick him up, always asking if Jimin’s parents were on the way to which Jimin always lied in response, before leaving with happy smiles and chatter. 

The duration of the class was short, too short, in Jimin’s opinion but had done wonders for his mood and self-confidence. For the first time in his life, Jimin had friends, not just Hoseok but the other dance class students as well, and he had balance in his life. He was doing well in school again, not as well as before, but still good. He had joined some of his clubs again, the ones he actually liked, not just the ones he knew would look good for future schools and started to actually enjoy his free time. 

But like most things in his life, this happiness was not meant to last. In the last week of the dance class, there was a showcase. Jimin and Hoseok were set to perform together and he wanted his parents to come. Maybe naiveté made him think they would care. Or maybe it was just Hoseok’s bright smile when he talked about how excited his family was to see him dance. 

The day he asked his parents to attend his showcase was the same day he jumped into the Kim family. Since his father’s office was near the edge of Busan, he had gone to his mother’s first. To this day, he remembered riding the elevator up to her floor, still wearing his backpack and school uniform, nearly shaking with nervous energy. He had been clutching his shoulder straps and trying to stop himself from bouncing around anxiously. The smell of her outer office still stuck with him. It had been a soft scent of flowers and coffee, the smell that he often associated with his mother. He had never been to her office before, so it was the first time he had smelled the scent anywhere but on her clothes. 

Stepping into the room with hesitant steps, he had gone up to the secretary and waited awkwardly until he looked up. His eyes were curious but not unkind as he asked what Jimin was doing there and who he wanted to see. Jimin had politely asked to see his mother. If Jimin lived long enough, he wasn’t sure he would ever feel the level of pain he felt when the secretary shattered his heart. He hadn’t meant to do it. He had only replied in the way he thought was right. It wasn’t the secretary’s fault Jimin’s mother didn’t love him. It was no one’s fault. But it hurt nonetheless. 

As Jimin ran from the office, tears unendingly streaming down his face, the secretary’s words replayed relentlessly.

_ But, Im Soo Young-ssi doesn’t have children? _

Those words chased him until he ran out of breath and he couldn’t run anymore. He had always known his parents didn’t have time for him. He knew that they didn’t love him or want to spend time with him. _ He knew that _. But it had never occurred to him that they pretended he didn’t exist when they weren’t home. They were never home. That meant they acted as if he didn’t exist for almost the entirety of Jimin’s life. All day, every day, Jimin was no one. Not a son, nothing.

He was a ghost. 

* * *

At 16, Seokjin was not what you would call a competent heir or CEO in the making. There had been a time when he had wanted to be exactly like his father, looking up to him like most son’s would, but that had changed. Namjoon and Yoongi had always carried themselves in a way that radiated ‘heir in the making’ which Seokjin just didn’t think he had. He couldn’t be ruthless or cold. He liked cooking, dad jokes, Mario video games, and Namjoon. Not necessarily in that order. 

As the only child in his family, he had often worried about taking over his father’s position. Namjoon and Yoongi had siblings, they had other options if they couldn’t take over, but Seokjin didn’t. It was all up to him. He wasn’t sure he could handle the responsibility.

It wasn’t until he met Park Jimin that he realized there was a way for someone like him to become heir and not only do well, but thrive. Woojin had dragged Seokjin along with him to perform a sector review of a small sector in Busan. Seokjin had never been there before, he was still trying to figure out how their family even _ had _ a sector that far away from Seoul, when he noticed Jimin for the first time. 

Jimin was hanging back, still wearing his school uniform and a snapback he had snagged the week before –he was trying a new look– and watching Seokjin and his father closely. There was a distrust in Jimin’s eyes that had concerned Seokjin. That and his age. He was _ young _, too young to be involved in their family. Seokjin was immediately concerned and had spent most of the trip trying to find out everything he could about the mystery boy.

Soon, he learned that his name was Park Jimin, he was 13, he had no family and he wanted one. Some of the younger guys in the sector had found Jimin crying near a convenience store one day. Since he looked like he had some money, they went to ‘talk’ with him and Jimin’s ferocious response had intrigued them. One of the other guys had heard about the incident and recognized Jimin from school. Before long, Jimin was hanging around the sector compound. He fit in everywhere easily and could often move unnoticed so he quickly became a favourite for small jobs that needed to be done discreetly. Those who Seokjin asked about Jimin had joked that the boy was like a ghost, never seen or heard. 

Seokjin _ hated _ the way they talked about him. Doing his own research, he quickly discovered Jimin _ did _ have a family and that he was the recipient of countless prestigious awards and honours. He didn’t understand how someone like that could end up as a runner for the mob.

He couldn’t find out the answers for himself, so he had asked. The first words he had ever asked Jimin ended up being harsh and jarring, but served to explained everything he needed to know about the boy. Seokjin had demanded to know why Jimin was involved in their family and ordered him to leave. Jimin, faced with losing the only family he felt like he had, panicked, and begged to stay. 

It was in that moment that Seokjin knew he couldn’t just leave this boy alone to fend for himself. He couldn’t allow Jimin to stay as he was because Seokjin knew the world Jimin had stumbled into would eat him alive. He was too sensitive to fight alone, he needed support. Seokjin decided to offer that support. 

Over the year that followed, Seokjin had made countless trips back to Busan with the express purpose of visiting and checking on Jimin. Sometimes they’d go out for dinner or to some event, other times they would just go to the park and hang out. Seokjin wanted to make sure Jimin always felt like he had someone to rely on, even if he wasn’t always in Busan.

During that time, Jimin became very good at what he did. He learned to adapt to all situations, blend in effortlessly with people from all walks of life, and shift his personality to meet the needs of whomever he spoke too. He was as much a ghost as a chameleon, constantly changing his colours to get the job done and then fading away like an apparition. 

It was on the day that Jimin took his first life that Seokjin decided he needed to take a more proactive approach. Like any other day, Jimin had been sent on what should have been a simple exchange. They were doing business with a nearby sector from a different crime family. Jimin had felt uneasy since they weren’t from the Min family at all, instead based somewhere else in Asia, but he had been assured it was routine. 

  
It was anything but routine though, as the war between the Min Family and the second Kim branch had escalated causing even those on the outside to choose sides. 

The deal went south fast, the other side trying to take both the money and drugs, wiping away all witnesses. Quick and easy. Or so they thought. Like Jimin, the people he worked with were fighters and they weren’t about to go down easy. That day had been bloody and scarring. Jimin didn’t remember most of it, but he did remember the feel of a blade in his hand as he desperately pushed it into the man attacking him and twisted. He had watched the life drain out of his eyes before forcing himself to run and protect his friends. 

Seokjin found out almost immediately, hearing the report from his father who knew he had a soft spot for Jimin. He had arranged a flight and landed before the sector had even finished dealing with the police. 

Jimin had returned home that day. He didn’t usually, but the weight of the blade in his hand had driven him away from the compound back to the safety of his childhood bedroom. His parents weren’t home to comfort or question him, not that they would, but the familiarity of the walls settled him somehow. 

When he heard a knock at his door, Jimin was scared at first, convinced he was going to be arrested, but Seokjin had quickly announced himself. For a long time, the two had sat in silence, then Seokjin had listened to Jimin run through all the possible ways the day could have gone differently. Jimin was horrified he had taken a life, he felt like a monster, but he also knew he had acted out of self-defense and was having a hard time reconciling his feeling of intense relief with his guilt. 

Seokjin had not tried to convince him what he did was right or wrong, but merely stayed close and offered comfort the entire time. He stayed for nearly a week, informing his parents he was a student liaison for a school in Seoul when he had come over while they were home. It was one of the few times Jimin had seen a reaction out of his parents. His father had looked surprised and pleased. 

Later, Jimin found out the reason he looked like that was because Seokjin was already in the process of giving Jimin a new life, if he wanted it. Seokjin had finally found the way in which he could be a leader. He didn’t have to be intimidating or cold, he could lead as someone who cared and defended his people. He could reserve the cold and calculating side of the position for when it was necessary. He had thought he needed to be something he wasn’t, now Seokjin realized he could be a leader in the way he saw fit. Jimin had shown him that. 

During his week in Busan, Seokjin had arranged all the paperwork for Jimin to be transferred to a school in Seoul and stay either with him at the Kim compound or at a dormitory. When Seokjin had broached the subject, Jimin had agreed before he could even finish the offer. The one caveat was the Jimin had to leave family life behind. Seokjin wanted him to try and be a normal teenager, a normal student. 

By the end of the month, Jimin had transferred to Seoul for his final year of middle school. He chose to live in a dormitory, so he wouldn’t be a burden to Seokjin, but the boy was around so much it seemed as if he lived there too. Seokjin introduced him to Yoongi, who would soon become one of his closest friends, and his boyfriend, Namjoon. Whenever Seokjin and Namjoon were together, Jimin felt his heart squeeze. Not in jealousy but in understanding. He had never seen love like that, not really. He wanted too. 

Whenever the four of them were together, the pressures of war and family expectations vanished. Jimin had finally found what he had been looking for. A family. Those three boys were his family and he had decided early that he would give anything to make sure they were happy. No matter what, he would return the love they had given him.

When Yoongi’s mother had died, Jimin had sat with Yoongi as he cried, letting him scream and curse the world. Then Namjoon and Seokjin had broken up and their family had fractured a bit. Though separately they all agreed they were still friends, the dynamic changed. It was now only ever Yoongi and Jimin with whichever one of the two were available at the time. Then Yoongi had left too. Jimin had understood though, knowing what the other two boys didn’t, that Yoongi had lost his will to lead when his mother died. She had been the one who gave him support in everything and once she was gone, he felt weaker. Jimin knew that, had listened to Yoongi worry about it after her death, so he had supported Yoongi’s decision to leave. 

Their once close-knit family had dissolved as quickly as it formed. Though Jimin had only been around them as a unit for a few months, he had felt closer to them than anyone in his entire life. That didn’t change just because they didn’t hang out together anymore. 

What did change, however, was Woojin’s perception of Jimin. At first, he was just a boy his son had taken a liking too and demanded be brought closer to him. Since it had cost Woojin nothing and the boy seemed to have a positive impact on Seokjin’s desire to lead the family, Woojin had allowed Seokjin to do as he pleased, even greasing a few palms to make things easier. 

But after Woojin had discovered his son was sneaking around with his sister’s murder’s son, he had remembered what Jimin’s former leader had said about him. 

_ Everyone trusts him. He’s small and sweet but deadly. When he’s upset it’s best to just run for the hills. He’s the best informant I’ve ever had because he can make anyone, and I mean anyone, open up to him. I’m upset to see him go honestly, but I get it. _

Woojin had decided he could use that to his advantage. He was aware that Seokjin had made Jimin promise to stay out of family business when he moved to Seoul, but he figured a compromise could be made, especially if Seokjin never found out. He had called Jimin in and made him a proposition. All he had to do was watch what Seokjin was doing and report, but only if asked, and perform some ‘odd’ jobs for Woojin when he needed a ghost. Jimin hadn’t wanted to report on his friend, hadn’t wanted to return to life as a ghost, but Woojin had offered exactly what Jimin needed. Freedom from his parents. Woojin offered to make sure Jimin received emancipation and could forever remain completely independent from his parents, free to create a family of his own. Jimin worried about what this deal would entail, but the lure of complete freedom had been too great.

So, Jimin became a ghost again. This time for good.

* * *

Now Jimin stood in front of his mirror and straightened his tie, sighing deeply. He loved suits and he loved dressing up, but he hated the forced formality of meeting with Woojin. When he put on a suit for that purpose, it was like putting on another skin, an armor that belonged to someone else. 

For years, he had been meeting with him periodically, whenever Woojin wanted an update on his son’s life. Recently, the calls had almost stopped completely, Woojin long ago stopped worrying about Seokjin interacting with Namjoon, and while Jimin was in Japan he had been left alone entirely. Though he had been eager to return home, the freedom from Woojin he had experienced in Japan was something he would miss dearly. 

Deciding he had to head out if he was going to be on-time, Jimin looked away from the mirror and left the house. The drive to the Kim compound was quick and uneventful, though Jimin wished it would take a bit longer. He was going to cause waves today, and he wasn’t sure he could pull it off, but Seokjin had made his choice and Jimin would never betray his friend. Seokjin had given him everything, it was time Jimin repaid that. 

_ “Jiminie? Can we talk for a second?” Seokjin called from outside his bedroom door. _

_  
_ _ “Sure, come on in, hyung,” Jimin called. _

_ Seokjin stepped in and smiled, but it lacked the same sincerity and happiness it normally did. He took a seat at the end of his bed and tapped his fingers, clearly working up to what he was going to say. Jimin beat him to it. _

_ “Are we going to betray Yoongi-hyung?” Jimin asked quietly. _

_ Seokjin’s head snapped up and he looked upset, “You thought I would too?!” _

So we aren’t then, good.

_ “The rumour was that Woojin-ssi had decided what he wanted to do, so I just figured…” Jimin explained. _

_ “I could _ never _ betray Yoongi-ah,” Seokjin stated fiercely. _

_ Jimin smiled and leaned back on his pillows, “thank god, I would have followed you anywhere, hyung, but Yoongi-hyung…” _

_ “I know. I was worried about how you would handle this. I should have talked to you sooner, but I couldn’t– the thought that my dad would even _ think _ about doing something like this– I just didn’t know what to do. I thought Yoongi-ah would move out and leave us and I know you guys have just reconnected and– ” Seokjin rambled. _

_ Jimin cut him off, “I know, hyung. I get it. I’m just glad you came to me now. We don’t have to worry about what ifs. Yoongi-hyung is staying and we didn’t lose anything but what’s the plan with your dad? What did you say?” _

_ Seokjin shrugged, “I told him to find a new heir if he wanted to betray Yoongi-ah. He said I had to prove myself, that we had to win the war.” _

_ “It was that easy?” _

_ “I know. He’s up to something for sure, but I don’t want you to worry about that. Remember our deal, no family business right?” _

_ “Of course, hyung” _

Woojin had called Jimin the next day. He had known that was coming. Woojin had only backed down because he knew he had Jimin on the inside to report back to him. That was going to stop now. Jimin had had no problem reporting idle facts to Woojin, essentially who Seokjin was dating at the time, but he was _ not _ going to undermine Seokjin’s authority or position in the war. Especially not when it involved both Namjoon and Yoongi too. He had just gotten his family back, and it was growing, he wasn’t about to compromise that for Woojin’s pride.

* * *

Woojin greeted Jimin as soon as he entered the house and escorted him to his office quickly, as he always did. Since Jimin was not supposed to be publically affiliated with Woojin or performing family business, they had to be discreet about when and where they met. For example, they always met with Seokjin’s mom wasn’t home, because she would not take kindly to her husband’s deception of their son. 

Sitting behind his desk, Woojin folded his hands, “I’m sure you know why you’re here, tell me what’s going on in the compound.”

Jimin shrugged, “Nothing really. Min Yoongi-nim found out about your betrayal and confronted Seokjin-nim. Kim Namwoo-ssi seems to have had a similar plan so the three heirs have banded together as one unit to fight the war.”

“Min Yoongi-ah knew?”

“He did.”

“How did he find out?” Woojin demanded.

“I don’t know.”

Woojin sat in silence for a moment then sighed, “it can’t be helped. Kim Taeso-ssi offered us immunity if we went neutral or a position equal to or above our current one if we joined her side. I don’t like the idea of betraying Kyungho-ah, but I think it’s time we think about how these wars affect our family. I didn’t start either of the past two wars but my family keeps suffering through them. I need your help convincing Seokjin-ah to switch sides or at the very least go neutral.”

“No,” Jimin said resolutely, crossing his legs.

“Excuse me?” Woojin asked in shock.

“I said, no. I won’t do that. I think Seokjin-ssi made the right choice. And I won’t report his actions to you anymore either. Our deal is officially done.”

“You don’t get to decide that, Park Jimin-sii, or did you forget who the head of this family is?”

“I didn’t,” Jimin replied, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small folder which he tossed onto Woojin’s desk, “Min Yoongi-ssi is the current head and I think he would be very interested to see this, don’t you?”

Woojin furrowed his brows in confusion but opened the folder anyway. Inside was a list of all the jobs Woojin had sent Jimin on over the years.  
  


“I don’t understand,” Woojin admitted.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice that all the jobs you sent me to involved outside entities? That they were always all at odds with the Min family and interaction with them were _ supposed _ to be limited?”

Woojin didn’t comment, but pulled out the pages. Jimin had recorded times, dates, locations, even names and information about the deals. He felt something move in the folder and tilted it, watching as images of the some of the men Jimin had been dealing with fell out. What Jimin had collected was a blackmail file. It had everything he needed to not only buy his freedom but keep Woojin from doing anything he didn’t like. 

“Ah, I see you’ve finally figured it out. I’m not asking for much, just let Seokjin-ssi choose which side he wants to be on himself. If he chooses to side with you, fine, but otherwise you keep your mouth shut, or this,” Jimin gestured to the pages, “ends up on Yoongi-ssi’s desk.”

“You’d out yourself. Seokjin-ah would know you lied to him,” Woojin reminded him.

“I’m willing to make that sacrifice. What about you? Are you brave enough to stand up to the Mins and your own son alone?”

Woojin remained silent, which Jimin took as agreement to his demands. He stood up and smoothed out his suit, “I’m going to head home. You can keep that, I have another copy.”

Jimin left the office feeling light and very pleased with himself. He couldn’t believe he had managed to pull that off. He no longer had to hide and lie to Seokjin and he knew Woojin would back off. It was the perfect end. For once, Jimin’s secret job had worked in his favour.

When he arrived home, Jimin quickly changed and headed to the kitchen to grab a late dinner. He found everyone hanging around the living room and kitchen table, as if waiting for something. Seeing his arrival Jungkook smiled and waved.

“Jimin-hyung is finally home, we can eat. I’m _ starving _.”

Jimin looked around, shocked, “you didn’t have to wait for me.”

Pulling out the food he had prepared to set the table, Seokjin shrugged, “you said you would be home for dinner so we waited. It was no big deal.”

Jimin rushed to help them set up the table, then took a seat. He took a second to look at the six men surrounding him and smiled to himself.

Maybe he didn’t only exist in the background after all. Maybe he wasn’t a ghost anymore. 

* * *

Letting his good mood carry him, Jimin sought out Jungkook after dinner, only to find him packing.

“Going on a trip?” Jimin asked, settling himself down on Jungkook’s bed.

Jungkook looked up quickly with a nod and continued packing, “yea, Yoongi-hyung is heading out to the sectors that were hit by Taeso-ssi so far tomorrow morning. He wants me to come with him.”

“That could be dangerous, Jungkook-ah. Why bring you?” Jimin worried.

“I want to go. He never includes me but now he’s giving me a chance. I won’t miss it,” Jungkook admitted, pausing to look at Jimin again.

The resolve and desire to prove himself was written clearly on his face so Jimin just nodded in agreement. He remembered being that eager when he first joined the family. Luckily Seokjin had found him before he made any bad decisions. Even if Woojin had asked him to perform some _ less than savoury _ acts, it was nothing compared to what his life _ could _ have been like. If Jungkook had been a part of any other family, he would have been worried, but Yoongi, and even his father, did not take advantage of people. It wasn’t in their moral code. Knowing that, Jimin knew that Jungkook would be fine. 

So he changed the subject, “since you’re going away we should go out for a drink!”

Jungkook sighed with a slight smile, “I’m too young, you know that.”

“Semantics. You work for a mob boss, I think you can break a few rules.”

With an eye roll, Jungkook agreed and let Jimin bring him to a random convenience store a few streets away. They settled on a park bench just down the street and looked out over the area. Accepting the beer Jimin handed to him, Jungkook sighed.

“Where were you today by the way? I saw you leave in a suit. You looked sharp,” Jungkook asked.

Jimin felt a flash of panic but covered it quickly, “I had to stop by my school, since I’m not attending class until the war is over I had to sign some papers and such.”

“Hmmm, I forgot about that. School is starting soon.”

“Yup~”

“Are you excited? To go back?” Jungkook asked, genuinely curious.

Jimin paused and thought about it. For some reason it felt odd for him to think about life outside the family. All of his discussions lately had been centred around the war or the family. No one had asked about his school. 

“I am. I love dance.”

There was a long pause, “Do you regret joining the family?”

This question caught him by surprise. He’d never really thought about his choice, it was long done. It had literally been a decade since he joined, far too long ago to rethink his choice. Since Jungkook asked, he did though. Rehashed his life, the good and the bad, and how he felt currently.

‘No. I don’t. There’s been a lot of stuff I don’t like but I’d make the same choice in a heartbeat. I love this family, this household, even this life. I don’t want anything else.”

Jungkook nodded thoughtfully, “I feel the same way. Even if Yoongi-hyung makes me mad or I feel out of place sometimes I don’t know what else I could be doing. It just fits, you know?”

“Yea, I know,” Jimin agreed, “this is the life for me.”

After that, they sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. Jungkook was always struck by how comfortable he was with Jimin. Taehyung too. He had gone his whole life feeling slightly removed from everything because he didn’t quite _ fit _ into the image of a perfect family or life, but they didn’t care about that. They just liked him for _ him _. It made incredibly comfortable. And when he was comfortable he got silly. Which is how just after discussing the impacts of family life, Jungkook made Jimin laugh so hard he squeaked. 

Jungkook had simply made a silly face, loosened up by the beer and Jimin’s comforting presence. But this had apparently caught Jimin completely off guard because he not only choked on his beer but laughed until he couldn’t breathe. As Jungkook watched, Jimin tried to get himself together, covering his mouth and leaning to the side as he always did when he laughed. Jungkook liked that image. It wasn’t one he saw often now, the stress of the war darkening everyone’s moods, so he did it again. And again. Eventually, both boys were laughing and fooling around, likely disturbing the entire neighbourhood. Jungkook was sure some old lady would shush them from her window like their life was some romantic comedy.

Even after the laughter died down, the mood was incredibly light. The potential danger of the next day completely forgotten. Jungkook laughed quietly into his beer, glancing at Jimin again. He had calmed down now. He sat, sipping his beer, looking out over the street and park. The light from a nearby streetlamp reflecting off his hair and cheekbones as he tilted his head back to look at the stars, a slight smile on his face. Jungkook found himself staring, enraptured by the simple beauty of what he was seeing. He felt a low pulse in his stomach and looked away quickly. He poured out the rest of his beer and set the empty can aside. 

“We should head back. Hyung wants to leave early,” Jungkook said, standing up. 

Jimin looked at him in surprise but nodded, “there’s no way you get Yoongi-hyung out of bed before 11 but sure.”

“What kind of secretary am I if I can’t get my boss out of bed?” Jungkook asked with a laugh.

“I’ll bring flowers to your funeral,” Jimin joked, walking away.

Jungkook shook his head but followed behind, quickly making his way home. Once Jungkook had returned to his room and finished packing, he laid in bed, inadvertently going over the events of the evening. Hanging out with Jimin outside dance was nice. He was nice. Being around him made Jungkook warm and comfortable. He remembered again the way Jimin had looked under the streetlamp and felt the same quick stab in his stomach. Jungkook turned to his side and pulled up the covers. 

Maybe the beer was making his stomach upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this what you wanted when you wished for more Jimin (a sad backstory)?? 🙈🙈🙈
> 
> Also, the continuous reference to "ghost" won't really come up again, it's just to solidify how Jimin felt about himself until he found the people he could call family and truly be himself around.
> 
> Enter oblivious baby Jungkook. I live for this trope.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	22. Turning the Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi takes the war seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic descriptions of violence, blood, panic attack, car accident

Yoongi would like to say that deciding who he was hadn’t changed the way he acted or conducted himself, but it did. He would also like to say that his father hadn’t been right, but he was.

_I will literally never hear the end of this._

Following the meeting with Seokjin and Namjoon, Yoongi had fortified himself and started to put his plan into action. He hadn’t been quick enough. His hesitation in accepting who he was and going forward without Seokjin and Namjoon had cost his family even more lives. Taeso had attacked again, this time coming harder. Yoongi was starting to suspect Taeso had an agreement with the police in his sectors because there was no way such a spectacle of violence could go unnoticed in three different areas. That was one of the things he would have to address once he arrived in each sector.

Currently, he sat in the car going over his files, trying to familiarize himself as much as possible with the sector they were heading too. Jungkook was driving, leaving Yoongi free to work and plan the entire time. He hadn’t said much since they left, giving Yoongi his time to think. If he was honest, Jungkook was nervous. The reality of the situation hadn’t hit him until this morning. It was one thing going to meetings and banquet and it was quite another to be going into a literal warzone.

For fuck sakes, he was carrying a _gun_. A real-life gun. Jungkook was terrified but he didn’t want Yoongi to know.

He did though, Yoongi always knew. He was just waiting for the best time to bring it up. He figured a long drive during which Jungkook could fixate on it was probably not it. So he waited until just before they arrived. After packing up his files into his bag, Yoongi settled back and turned to Jungkook.

“You know the gun is just a precaution, right?”

Jungkook snapped his eyes to Yoongi, then looked back at the road, “I know.”

“I need you to be honest with me when you’re scared okay? I need to know.”

Jungkook said nothing, but his hands tightened on the steering wheel, “I’m not scared.”

“Kookie, it’s practically radiating off of you. It has been since I handed you that gun.”

Grimacing, Jungkook spared a quick glance at Yoongi. He didn’t see the angry or disgust he had fear would be there, just curiosity and understanding.

“You know I’ve never done anything like this. I’m just worried I’ll fuck up. I’m imagining every possible thing going wrong.” Jungkook admitted.

“That’s not a bad habit to get into. That’s how I plan for everything, you just can’t let it cripple you.”

Jungkook nodded, “I’ll try.”

“That’s all you can do. Now pull in there, we have a meeting to get to.”

* * *

The meeting went as well as they could go. Thankfully, the sector head and her right-hand men had survived the attacks, otherwise he didn’t know what he would have done. It had been uneventful, thankfully. He and Jungkook had toured the entire area and met with everyone that was injured. Some people had been angry, some had been thankful he had cared enough to show up, but mostly, everyone was demoralized.

The first sector, which was the furthest from Daegu, had been hit the lightest, so their death toll and injury count had been much lower. He had helped them gather supplies, and generate defensive and offensive plans in the event they were hit again. Within two days, Yoongi had arranged for medical care, fortified their based, supplied weapons, and increased moral. When he left the sector, with the sector head following soon after for a group meeting they were going to have in a few days’ time, rumours had already begun to spread about how effective he’d been there.

The second sector and third sectors were harder hit, but the process was much the same. Yoongi made his rounds, helped the areas move forward, and left on a high note. The only difference was this time Yoongi had to dedicate to medical. Since, for the first time in decades, they actually had access to competent medical care, Yoongi ended up organizing and buying a building for a makeshift medical centre. The third sector head had been shocked Yoongi had taken that step, but given the majority of the death toll had been centered there, Yoongi hadn’t even thought about it. With Hoseok’s help, he had been able to build a very quick but very effective area for those who needed help.

Those injured were largely younger and had never lived through a war or any extended times of violence. They were shaken and hurt and doctors were scarce. They had managed to find some nurses who were willing to help them, but since they couldn’t risk their injuries being reported, only those with serious wounds had been helped. Those with minor injuries were still suffering, having been given the equivalent of battlefield dressings. Unsure how to proceed, Yoongi had contacted Hoseok for help. Hoseok, the nice man that he was, immediately offered to find people in the area that would put their patient’s health above anything else. Within a day, a few doctors and several nurses had reached out to all three districts offering their help. Yoongi didn’t know how Hoseok had done it but Yoongi was eternally grateful.

Maybe he was getting too cocky, riding the high of being able to help people after feeling useless for weeks, but a direct attack on himself hadn’t occurred to him at all. Sure, he had made Jungkook carry a gun but he never actually thought someone would attack him. Unlike the banquet, Yoongi had no plan for a personal attack. Which was why when he saw two black SUVs heading directly toward his car he had little time to react.

In the seconds he had, he reached and grabbed the steering wheel, jerking it hard to the right, causing the car to turn abruptly so that neither the driver’s side or passenger side was in the direct line of the incoming SUVs. Just before the car overturned, having been placed off-balance by the abrupt wheel turn, Yoongi reached out and grasped Jungkook, directing him how to brace himself, before situating himself.

The next few minutes were a blur as Yoongi tried to protect himself and ensure that Jungkook was okay as the car rolled. Once it stopped, he took a second to take a quick survey of his body. Nothing was seriously broken but god did his body hurt. He heard Jungkook groan and reached out.

“Jungkook-ah? Are you okay? Jungkook-ah!”

“Fuuuuck, hyung. That _sucked_. My whole body hurts.” Jungkook groaned.

“Anything broken or bleeding?” Yoongi asked.

“Probably everything is bleeding, but I don’t think anything serious.”

“Okay, we need to get the fuck out of here before they come to check,” Yoongi said, unbuckling his seatbelt. Thankfully, the car had ended up right side up.

“What next, hyung?” Jungkook asked, surprisingly calm despite the situation.

“We need to get– ” Yoongi was cut off by the sound of voices and shuffling, “get in the back seat and get down.”

Yoongi shoved Jungkook, forcing him to move quickly, pushing his head down. Yoongi crouched and looked outside the window, noting that four men surrounded the car, he met the eyes of one man walking up slowly and ducked quickly, cursing.

He heard bullets ricochet off the side of his car. Yoongi was suddenly very thankful his father had invested in armoured cars, otherwise if that accident hadn’t killed them, the bullets definitely would have. Reaching for his knives, which he had grabbed on his way out the door a few days prior, Yoongi steadied himself, waiting for the inevitable up-close battle.

Yoongi thought he was okay, but the closer the footsteps came and the increased number of bullets hitting the door behind him caused panic to squeeze his heart. Suddenly, he had a very hard time breathing and he couldn’t focus. Yoongi had been able to hold himself together when he had heard about his friends defecting but this time his panic came out of nowhere and Yoongi was not prepared for it. The sounds around him seemed to dim as he tried desperately to control his breathing. He felt the knife in his hand as he squeezed down, hoping pain would snap him back. His mind was clear, he knew what was happening, but he couldn’t control his own body, which was only increasing the sense of panic.

“Hyung? HYUNG! Come on! Please, I need you to focus!”

Yoongi heard Jungkook’s voice through the ringing in his ears. He felt his hand on his shoulder, shaking him. Then, finally, he saw Jungkook’s fear-stricken eyes, looking at him worriedly.

“I’m sorry. I’m fine.” Yoongi said, feeling the panic drain from his body.

“Hyung, I–” Jungkook started, only to be cut off by a sharp movement from Yoongi.

Jungkook shrank back, both from the men moving towards Yoongi’s door but also the look in the man’s eyes. He had never seen that look before. Even during the process of torture, Yoongi had never looked dangerous, not really. Now he did.

“Pass me your gun. Quickly.”

Jungkook complied, passing it without word. Yoongi turned so he had his back pressed against the door and positioned the fallen rearview mirror so he could see the people behind him. Turning the knife in his right hand and grasping Jungkook’s gun, Yoongi timed his attack. He saw the first man approach and slashed upwards through the broken window, cutting the man swiftly at the neck. Blood rained down on Yoongi but he ignored it. The man clutched his neck and dropped. Next, he fired two shots quickly, taking out the two people approaching on what had formerly been Jungkook’s side.

_One left._

“Keep your head down, I have to open the door.” Yoongi warned.

Jungkook nodded, crouching even lower between the back and front seats. Yoongi waited until he was settled then checked the area with his mirror. He couldn’t see the missing man and that worried him. His only option was to get out and fight him head-on. Opening the door and slipping out, Yoongi pressed himself against the now bullet-riddled car. He surveyed the area and sighed. Looking at the gun in his hand, Yoongi tossed it, preferring the feel of his knives like he always had.

Yoongi moved slowly around the car in a crouch. He could feel his thighs burn and promised himself he would go to the gym more if he lived through this. He had rounded the back end of the car when he heard Jungkook shout.

“HYUNG!”

Yoongi shot up and ran around the car, he saw the missing attacker leaning into the car, reaching for a struggling Jungkook. _Jungkook_. Without thinking, Yoongi darted behind the man and grabbed his collar. He pulled him out of the car and into his body, tilting the attacker's body backward. Before the man could react, Yoongi slit his throat. There was no struggle, just a silent gasp as the man felt the knife cut, and his body collapsed to the ground.

“Are you okay? Jungkook-ah? Did he hurt you?!”

“No, I’m fine. He was going to use me as a shield. I’m fine. _Fuck_. What the fuck just happened?!”

Yoongi felt a laugh rise, “language.”

“Yea, I’m just going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” Jungkook commented.

As if they had been waiting for the danger to pass, the three sector heads, with whom Yoongi was on the way to meet for a final meeting, arrived on the scene.

“Min Yoongi-nim! Are you okay?” One asked, looking around frantically. He saw the bodies scattered around and the blood on Yoongi’s head, hand, and the knife he still held.

  
“We’re fine. Clean this up and deal with the local police. I need one of your cars, we need to go clean up.”

“Yes, sir. Please take mine.” The third sector head offered immediately.

Yoongi gestured for Jungkook to follow him, “thank you.”

As Jungkook and Yoongi walked towards the car, the three sector heads and their men watched them go.

“Did he really take all four of them out alone?” Someone asked.

“It looks like it.”

“With just a _knife_?!”

No one answered him, but the sector heads were still looking at the place where the car they had taken had previously sat. Yoongi was nothing like the soft heir they had heard so much about and they were incredibly thankful for that.

* * *

Kim Taeso watched as Yoongi walked away with his young companion. Something about that boy irritated her, likely his blind loyalty to Yoongi, but she didn’t care enough to do any sort of self-assessment. Everything Taeso did was practical and if it didn’t serve her end-goal, she didn’t bother with it. It was a large part of why she had long written off her younger brother. He offered her nothing in the way of power so she didn’t acknowledge him. The only real benefit he had ever given her was when he had endeared himself to the heir of the Min family and moved in with him. She had planned for him to die, but he was currently helping her more than he had since moving back in with her, so she was pleased with the way things currently were.

Her attack on Yoongi today had served two purposes. The first was, of course, to kill him and end this war as quickly as it had started. That hadn’t worked. Though her goal had been to kill him, she had not based her plans on a positive outcome. As much as she disliked Yoongi, she wasn’t going to underestimate him. Her second goal was to observe him in action. She hadn’t met him since his return to the family, and her allies who had, were next to useless regarding his actual abilities. They had noted that his little assistant had been the one who saved him from the shooter but little else.

So, she had put a plan in place. Given how prevalent the impression was that he had a weakness for his people, Taeso had decided to hit him directly. She figured the more people she killed, the more likely he was to come out of his compound and open himself up for attack. Now, that plan had worked.

Taeso would be lying if she said she wasn’t surprised with how effortlessly Yoongi had taken out her team while protecting his assistant. He had acted quickly and ruthlessly. Even his split-second decision to flip the car to avoid direct impact from her SUVs had impressed her.

Taeso felt a smile tug her lips. It made everything so much more interesting when her opponent was competent. Anyone could take her businesses and land, that hadn’t concerned her, but not everyone could cut down opponents without a second thought. The Min family might have avoided violent conflict in the past, but Yoongi certainly had no issue participating when pushed.

Sparing no thought to her dead men on the ground, Taeso settled into her car and began the journey back to Seoul, all the while considering her situation. The meeting with her brother had proven to be even more effective than she had thought. A few pictures and one short video of Taehyung sitting with her in public and suddenly family heads were knocking at her door, begging to switch sides. She had even agreed to hold off attacks on the first and second Kim branches while the heads discussed their options with their sons. That hadn’t worked in her favour, neither family actually changed sides, but the wavering was enough. The rumours had spread of their own volition and weaker families shrank back in fear. So far, 6 families had sided with her privately, providing aid and information when she needed it. Only 2 of those families had actually publically declared their position, but Taeso was unconcerned. As long as they provided her the information she needed, she could care less what they actually did.

When news had first broken that she was behind the attack on Yoongi at the banquet, her longtime allies, the Lees and Chois, had been anything but pleased. In fact, the Lee family head actually liked Yoongi quite a bit. He respected his authority and no bullshit attitude. But sides had to be taken, and long-standing family ties won over personal feelings, as they always do. The two heads had even accused her of being upset since Hyungi had abruptly called off their engagement and suggested she was reacting out of some petulant anger.

As if.

Men always thought they were the centre of everything. Taeso had not loved Hyungi, she had barely even liked him. He was a weak leader and an even worse fiancé. The only reason she had agreed to the engagement at all was because, at the time, he was the heir to the Min family. Worse family alliances had been made and Taeso was not stupid enough to shrug off the potential of uniting her family with the top.

Taeso was upset the engagement was called off, but not for the reason everyone thought. She had been practically ecstatic at the thought of marrying the Min family heir _because_ he was weak. He would have been easily controlled. Marrying Hyungi would have been like becoming the heir to the Min family herself. They were right, she supposed, she was pissed, but not due to _feelings_. She was pissed because Yoongi had stepped back in and effectively crushed all the arrangements she had set up using her future connection to Hyungi. If he had waited to return, she would have been able to propel her family even further but the bastard had slipped in immediately.

Okay, so maybe feelings were involved a little bit. She hated Yoongi as much as she respected him. That was a dangerous combination for her. She respected him because he was competent, which meant it would be even more thrilling to tear him down piece by piece.

Taeso thought of her brother, living at the compound. He seemed to be happy there. Safe. He even had a job, courtesy of his caring _hyungnim_. Once again, Taehyung proved to be surprisingly useful.

That job, well, that job was interesting. Taeso had been surprised to find out that not only did Yoongi have a doctor on staff, he was _dating _him. Scoffing, Taeso started adjusting her plans. The doctor could prove useful too. People made mistakes if they thought people they cared about were in danger.

Taeso could work with that. 

* * *

Yoongi stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom of the hotel they had checked into after leaving the accident scene. Yoongi had been covered in blood and he _hated_ that. He had stopped at the first hotel he saw that didn’t require him to walk through a lobby and had Jungkook check them in.

Jungkook was sitting as the end of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and chin on folded hands. His eyes were wide as he spaced out, staring mindlessly at the wall in front of him.

“Jungkook-ah? Are you okay?” Yoongi asked, fearing the events of today had finally caught up with him.

“Hmm?” Jungkook responded, raising a brow but not turning his head.

Yoongi walked around and kneeled in front of where Jungkook was sitting, “Are you okay?”

“What? Oh. Yes. I’m fine.” Jungkook responded, finally hearing what Yoongi had said.

“You’re… you’re okay with everything?”

“I wouldn’t say okay. I was scared as fuck, but I’m not upset if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Yoongi sighed and stood up, thankful Jungkook seemed to be handling the situation well.

“I trusted that you would get us out of there, hyung.” Jungkook continued.

Smiling, Yoongi proceeded to dry his hair with a towel, “I’m glad. Hopefully, you never have to be in a situation like that again.”

Jungkook nodded, “I hope not, but you were right. I need to take that training more seriously. I felt useless. I’m great at hand to hand, but that means nothing in a gunfight.”

“I hate guns.” Yoongi grimaced.

“I know, hyung.” Jungkook said, looking at him steadily. Yoongi could tell he was building up the courage to say something. But he kept hesitating and looking away.

“Come on, out with it.”

“You had a panic attack.” Jungkook burst out.

“No.”

“Hyung, I _saw_. You definitely did.” Jungkook insisted.

“Trust me when I say I’ve had a full-blown panic attack before and that was not it.”

Jungkook stood up slowly, “This has happened before?”

Still drying his hair, Yoongi nodded, “When I was younger. After my mom died. It hasn’t happened in years. I have outlets now that I didn’t have then.”

“When was the last time you met with someone about this!?”

Yoongi furrowed his brows, “I never really have. No doctors, remember?”

“Hyung! What the hell!? You _need _to talk to someone.”

“I’m fine, Jungkook, don’t worry okay?”

“No, fuck that. You have to at least talk to Hoseok-hyung.”

Yoongi chose to ignore that outburst since Jungkook was clearly upset, “I’m fine, Jungkook-ah.”

Jungkook was having none of that, “If you don’t meet with Hoseok-hyung, I’m going to tell Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung.”

“What? You’re going to tattle on me? Are you serious?! I seem to remember you graduating from high school.” Yoongi admonished.

“I’m worried about you! And what if it happens again?! What if it gets someone else hurt?! What would I have done if you didn’t snap out of it today, hyung?!”

That shook Yoongi more than anything that had happened today. What _would_ Jungkook have done?

“Okay, Kookie. I’ll see him when we get back to Seoul, okay?” Yoongi agreed quietly.

“A real appointment, hyung. At his clinic and everything.” Jungkook demanded, not ready to give up.

“Okay, I promise.”

Sighing, Jungkook nodded, “Good. Now I need a shower. I smell fucking gross.”

Yoongi laughed, tension immediately leaving his body. Jungkook was probably the weirdest person he had ever met, easily shifting from one emotion to the other without any of them feeling fake or forced. Yoongi wasn’t sure what his life would be like if he had refused to let Jungkook follow him, but he was very sure he didn’t want to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to work in Yoongi's issues with anxiety without them being a focal point of the story. Through several chapters, I've had Yoongi sitting back and rubbing his chest, this is his nervous habit when he feels symptoms coming on. He's not treating his issues lightly, he just (mostly) recognizes early signs. When he meets with Hoseok, they'll talk about it a little more. 
> 
> Also, WE FINALLY MEET TAESO. What'd you think?
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	23. Rise of an Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi returns to Seoul.
> 
> Jungkook catches feelings. 
> 
> Seokjin steps closer to his choice. 
> 
> Joonwoo, Eunae, Jackson, and Kyungho make appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussion of the previous panic attack

A few days after the attack, Yoongi sat in the clinic as per Jungkook’s request (see: demand), feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Hoseok was standing in front of him with his arms crossed and a pissed off expression on his face. He was tapping his foot too, like a disappointed parent trying to decide just how to punish him. Yoongi shifted in his seat and scratched his neck.

“Okay, why don’t you explain that to me again.” Hoseok said slowly.

“We were attacked and our car flipped. I panicked a little, then made sure we were safe until help arrived.” Yoongi said, repeating the exact sentence he had said previously.

“Okay, fine. Be like that. I’ll force it out of you then.”

Yoongi looked at his suspiciously. Did Hoseok know any torture techniques?

Repeated questioning seemed to be his method of choice, “What do you mean _you panicked a little_?”

“I mean what I said.”

“See, I find that interesting because Jungkook-ah definitely said you were unresponsive and hyperventilating,” Hoseok said sarcastically.

“Well, yes,” Yoongi said off-handedly.

“That’s usually what people classify as a panic attack, Yoongi-hyung.”

“Sure, but it’s not. I told Jungkook-ah this, I’ve had panic attacks before, this was not one.”

Hoseok sighed and rubbed his face, “There are levels, sometimes they aren’t as bad. That doesn’t mean they don’t qualify.”

“Well, it’s fine. I feel fine and I snapped out of it in time.”

“Look, hyung, I get that you don’t want to talk about it, but you need to, with someone if you don’t want to talk to me.”

It was now Yoongi’s turn to sigh, “It’s not about that. Look, I didn’t tell Jungkook-ah this, but I have medication, okay? Under my pseudonym from when I taught. When I say I’m fine, I mean it.”

Hoseok looked at him steadily, “You promise?”

“I promise.”

Nodding, Hoseok put down Yoongi’s chart. He tapped his fingers, wondering if it was alright to ask Yoongi any more questions.

“You want to know why.” It was a statement, not a question.

  
“I do. But it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.” Hoseok admitted.

Yoongi shrugged, “It’s not a big deal. I always had problems with anxiety growing up but it got worse after my mom was killed. I had a full-blown panic attack after her funeral. It’s never happened again but I watch myself closely. I know how to bring myself back. This time was an exception because I didn’t see it coming. The doctor who gave me the prescription said it was probably related to my fear of losing people.”

Hoseok paused, remembering how Yoongi had curled into himself and hyperventilated after Kihyun was shot, "But with Namjoon-ah and Jin-hyung..."

"I told you, I watch myself. I knew the possibility of them betraying me was an issue. I didn't think Jungkook-ah being in the middle of that scene would be. I was wrong."

Hoseok walked closer to where Yoongi was sitting on the table and tapped his knee, “I’m glad you guys are okay.”

Yoongi scoffed, “you’d have to send more than four guys to take me down.”

He hadn’t been aware there had been _any_ men, “what do you mean four men?”

There was a clear hesitation, then Yoongi clarified, “four men attacked the car after we flipped. I had to– I had to defend us.”

“You killed them,” Hoseok said matter-of-factly, feeling himself draw back.

“Yes.”

“But neither of you were hurt?” Hoseok asked again.

“No. A little worse for the wear, but fine. You saw Jungkook-ah, you know we didn’t have any serious injuries.”

Hoseok nodded, but he was lost in thought. Yoongi had killed four men this week. How did Hoseok feel about that? He honestly wasn’t sure. His talk with Jimin had made him seriously consider what he thought of Yoongi and his job. He hadn’t been as affected by the torture session as he thought he would be, but did that mean murder was okay too?

_But if you can’t stay knowing what Yoongi-hyung is you need to leave before he gets attached… he won’t be able to handle losing you too._

Hearing Jimin’s earlier words, Hoseok promised himself then and there that he would sit down and think seriously about how he really felt about what Yoongi did. He’d think about it without considering how he felt about Yoongi. It wasn’t fair to either of them if he continued this relationship without first accepting who Yoongi really was.

“Either way, I’m glad you both are okay. I was worried.”

“I’m okay, Seok-ah. Don’t worry.”

“I’ll always worry.”

Yoongi smiled widely then, a genuine gummy smile reflecting his happiness, currently blissfully unaware of Hoseok’s internal thoughts.

_If you can’t stay knowing what Yoongi-hyung is you need to leave before he gets attached._

* * *

Joonwoo sat in his office, idly tapping his finger on his desk while listening to the newest report on the status of the war.

_“It seems Min Yoongi-nim purposefully rolled his own car then killed the attackers himself, sir.”_

“Rolled his car? Why?”

_“Um, according to witnesses they said the attacking cars were headed directly for the driver’s and passenger’s seat doors. If they had hit as planned, Min Yoongi-nim and his assistant would have been stuck.”_

“So he rolled it. Interesting.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

“Alright thank you. Continue watching and let me know if anything else happens,” Joonwoo concluded.

_“Yes, sir_._”_

Joonwoo hung up and smiled slightly. They had finally gotten their act together. It wouldn’t be long before every family head heard about what Yoongi had done. If twisted properly, Yoongi could ride this incident until the end of the war. Support was easy to get from smaller families if you proved yourself and Yoongi may have just done that.

Dialing a now-familiar number, Joonwoo leaned back and turned so he could see out the window.

_“Hello?”_

“Hello. Did you hear the news?”

_“About what? That the Kim branches are remaining loyal or that Min Yoongi-ssi hit the ground running?”_

“Both I suppose. I just wanted to thank you again for the heads up. I don’t know why you chose to help me but you solidified my position. I’m in your debt.”

_“I didn’t do it for you.”_

“Namjoon-ah would agree.”

_“Maybe. All I did was equal the playing field. It’s up to Kim Namjoon-ssi to maintain it.”_

“He will.”

_“Good.”_

As the line went dead, Joonwoo paused to think. A few days after Taeso had called him, and every other family head, Joonwoo had received a phone call. The person claimed to have a tip that would help him fix the damage he had done to his own family in the last war. He was told that Kim Woojin was planning to take Taeso up on her offer and remaining loyal would boost his position.

After nearly a week, Joonwoo had called Namjoon and decided to go neutral. He had wanted to remain loyal but his fear of losing yet another war and losing what tentative ground he had gained in recent years had held him back. He figured neutral was a safe bet. He was glad now Namjoon had so vehemently disagreed. When he had stormed out, Joonwoo had been tempted to drag him back but something had made him hesitate. Now, Woojin was on the shit list. Yoongi _knew_ Woojin had tried to defect and that his heir was loyal to him. That meant, in the near future, Woojin would likely be removed from his position and Seokjin would take over. By proposing neutrality, even if it pissed off Namjoon, he had saved his own position.

He wondered what the perfect gift for insider information would be? Joonwoo smirked and looked out the window again. He loved this world, he honestly did, just when you thought you had everything figured out, someone does something surprising.

* * *

After dropping Yoongi off at the clinic and waiting around to make sure he actually went to his appointment, Jungkook headed back to the compound. He had one thing on his mind: sleep. He had been up most of the time over the past few days, dealing with the fallout of the attack on Yoongi.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t also spent his limited sleep hours thinking over the attack itself. It wasn’t that he was reliving it or suffering from PTSD, it was that he was fixating on his uselessness. Yoongi had been the one to save them, both from the accident and the men afterward. Even though he was the one who carried the gun, he had never even drawn it for himself, Yoongi had taken care of that. Jungkook felt incredibly useless. He didn’t _want_ to kill anyone, but he didn’t want Yoongi to think he had to be protected.

Distracted by his internal thoughts, Jungkook didn’t see Jimin until the boy ran into him bodily, nearly knocking him off his feet. His arms instinctively went around Jimin, trying to steady him. When he felt Jimin’s arms tighten around his neck, he realized that this was the closest he had ever been to someone and the first time Jimin had ever really touched him. He couldn’t hold back a blush.

“Oh, my god! Jungkook-ah! I’m so glad you are alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything?”

Jungkook snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Jimin’s face, which was now looking up at his worriedly. His body was still pressed up against Jungkook’s and his face was tilted up. He was very close.

“I’m fine. Just a little sore from the accident. Hyung fought off the attackers before they could get close to me.”

Jimin pulled away immediately, “oh, no! Did I hurt you?! I’m so sorry.”

Feeling the loss of Jimin’s body heat, Jungkook sighed, “don’t worry, you didn’t hurt me. I’m fine, I promise.”

Lunging back in, Jimin hugged Jungkook again, wrapping his arms around his torso, “thank god! I don’t know what I would have done if you and hyung got hurt!”

Jungkook wasn’t sure what was happening but he didn’t want it to stop, so he once again hugged Jimin back. Soon Jimin laughed and pulled back, “you give great hugs. Not as good as me, but not bad.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Come on, I’ve held you up long enough. Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung are climbing the walls waiting for one of you to explain what happened. Yoongi-hyung didn’t really say much.”

Jungkook nodded, having heard his vague explanation when Yoongi called Seokjin after the accident to explain their delay in returning home. Jimin grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. Once again distracted, this time by the Jimin’s hand on his, Jungkook was nearly knocked over by Seokjin as he tackled hugged him. Unlike Jimin, who is much smaller than Jungkook, Seokjin was nearly the same size so Jungkook had trouble compensating for the impact. If Jimin hadn’t been holding his hand and offering support, Jungkook definitely would have fallen over.

“Kookie! I’m so glad you’re okay! I was so scared! Yoonie was the _worst_ over the phone. He wouldn’t tell me anything.” Seokjin bewailed, never letting go.

  
Jungkook reached up and returned the hug, awkwardly patting Seokjin on the back when he started whining (see: bitching) about how little information Yoongi had given them. Namjoon appeared a few minutes later, also pulling Jungkook into a hug when Seokjin finally let go. Namjoon even gave him a bro slap on the back. Jungkook noticed immediately the feel of the hugs were different. It wasn't that they didn't care about him, it as that _Jungkook_ was reacting to them differently.

“Okay! Enough hugs,” Jimin said, pulling the two older boys away from Jungkook, “tell us what happened!”

Jungkook sat down and summarized everything from the arrival at the first sector to the impromptu meetings after the attack. Jimin looked horrified, Namjoon looked thoughtful, and Seokjin looked pissed. Jungkook figured that had been his range of emotions too, but it was interesting to see them reflected back at him.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Jimin said worriedly.

“Yea, I’m okay. I knew hyung would get us out of there, I just wish I could have helped more.”

Seokjin sighed, “you’re still new, Jungkook-ah. Yoongi-ah’s been trained his entire life to handle situations like that. And honestly, I doubt Yoongi _wanted_ you to have deal with a situation like that. Killing someone is a lot to handle. If you never have to do it, I would be glad.”

Two heads nodded in agreement and Jungkook took a second to process that. Did that mean that all three of them had killed someone before? Was that just a thing that happened? Jungkook met Jimin’s eyes. He was looking at him sadly, but smiled anyway. He felt himself look away, not able to meet his gaze any longer.

_Why did I feel different when Jimin hugged me?_

“I’m going to call Jackson-ah and have him spread this information. You should do the same Jin-hyung.”

Seokjin looked at Namjoon briefly before chickening out and looking away, “I will.”

“You must be exhausted, Kookie! I’ll draw you a bath! Come on.” Jimin declared, once again grabbing Jungkook’s hand to pull him out of the room.

Jimin had decided to double down on his friendship with Jungkook. Now that he no longer had to worry about reporting to Woojin, he could focus on living his life as he wanted. Jimin had been incredibly worried about Jungkook going into a war zone, unable to banish the image of Jungkook being forced to kill someone. But he was home now, and safe, so he was going to proceed how he did with everyone else, regardless of his initial hesitation to get close to the boy. He wasn’t sure why he had hesitated anyway, he liked to believe it was his old job, so it didn’t matter.

Namjoon sighed and stood up to leave as well. Awkwardness was practically radiating off of Seokjin and the last thing he ever wanted to do was make Seokjin uncomfortable.

Seokjin watched him go, unable to say anything to stop him. He had realized while fighting with his father just how much he had given up when he had let Namjoon climb out that window all those years ago. Maybe young Seokjin had hoped the future would change, but over the years he had lost that hope. Somewhere along the line, Seokjin had stopped fighting. That wasn’t the person he wanted to be. He wanted to be the person who fought for the people he loved. He could be that person if he tried and he wanted to try.

The only problem now was: did Namjoon still want him?

* * *

Choi Eunae set down her phone and spun in her desk chair so she was facing the large bay windows that covered the wall behind her desk. Some people thought it was crazy to keep herself in such a vulnerable position, but she dared anyone to try something. Plus, she had long ago installed bulletproof glass. She was brave, not stupid.

Yoongi still hadn’t contacted her about the attack on his car, which irritated her quite a bit, but she supposed he had reason enough. Plus, her contacts had been pouring in their version of events steadily over the past few days, so she was well updated.

So far, the rumours were maintaining some semblance of reality, Yoongi had taken out a handful of men quickly after a car accident devised by Taeso, but Eunae knew that would soon change. Before long, Yoongi would be the boogie man.

That made Eunae very, very happy. She had always liked Yoongi and the other two heirs. They were smart and loyal. She had been genuinely upset when she had thought she would be forced to switch sides. Thankfully, Yoongi had gotten his act together and started pushing back. Now that his position was stronger, even if just a little bit, Eunae could start pulling on her contacts. But first, she needed to call Yoongi. If she didn’t call to bug him at least once a week, she started to feel like she was slacking.

He picked up after the second ring, “_yes, noona. Hello, noona._”

She laughed, always such a smartass, “I heard you got into quite the accident.”

There was a sigh, “_I guess, two SUVs took out my car, do you know how expensive that will be to replace. Such a pain._”

“You’re right, money is the only concern here.”

“_What else would there be?_”

“Oh, I don’t know. She tried to kill you again.”

“_And she failed, again. She also slipped up_.”

That was new, “Oh?”

“_Mhm. No police showed up to the scene._”

No police? That was impossible, unless “She bought them off.”

A smug voice replied, “_Yup. And now we know which officers to watch._”

“Well, well, well. Look who’s stepping up their game.” Eunae replied, suddenly proud.

“_I’m sorry it took so long for me to join the game,_” Yoongi replied quietly.

Normally, Eunae would have shrugged such a reply off, but since she had known Yoongi since he was a child, she knew he was apologizing genuinely. So, she gave his reply the credit it deserved.

“Sometimes it takes a long time to get back into the swing of things. You’re here now and that’s what counts. Just don’t fuck up again. I really hate having to change plans.”

A laugh crackled over the line, “_I’ll do my best, noona_.”

“Mhm, now go back to whatever you were doing. I have calls to make.”

Eunae hung up and immediately dialed a new number. She had had her contacts collect as much data on the leaders of each family as possible since Yoongi had left for the front lines. She had been able to isolate six families who were likely to lean toward Taeso. Despite their agreement, Eunae hadn’t told Yoongi about her list. This was for two reasons: 1. Blackmail was a beautiful thing; 2. If they hadn’t declared publically they were essentially neutral which meant Yoongi wouldn’t touch them anyway.

Eunae didn’t have that kind of moral compass. Leaning towards Taeso was enough for her. When she was done, those families would be begging forgiveness from a man who didn’t even know what they had done.

That suited Eunae just fine.

* * *

Jackson stood outside his cousin’s office, awkwardly pulling on his shirt, trying to perfect his first impression. It wasn’t that he wasn’t close with his cousin, he was, but the man was busy and Jackson was about to make his life more complicated. Or try to anyway.

Namjoon had called earlier with a plan of action and Jackson had jumped at the opportunity to help. He had promised Namjoon he would do everything he could, now he just had to live up to that promise.

“Hey, Xiao? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Jackson called out, knocking on the door.

“Yea! Come on in!” Kim Xiao called from inside.

Jackson opened the door to find his cousin typing quickly on a laptop. He glanced up and smiled but otherwise didn’t acknowledge his presence. He sat down and waited for his cousin to finish whatever he had been doing.

“Sorry about that, what brings you by?” Xiao asked, closing his laptop.

“You know I’ve been in contact with Kim Namjoon, right?” Jackson began.

“Yea, of course. You guys have been tight for forever.”

Jackson nodded, “Did you hear about the latest attack on Min Yoongi?”

“I did.” Xiao revealed, waiting for Jackson to get to the point.

“Well, it looks like the top three families are ready to stop playing around. Namjoon called me. He has a plan but he needs our help.”

“Oh?”

“He asked that we halt all imports and exports from the neutral families and the two that sided with Kim Taeso.”

“He wants _what_? I can’t just stop their business! That’s thousands of shipments.”

“He says it’s just until they’ve isolated the traitors. He’s hoping to force them into the open.”

Xiao sighed and leaned back, “Fuck, Jackson, that’s a lot.”

“I know, but just think how our family will benefit if we help the top three families win a war! You know it’s worth it.”

Xiao sighed again, Jackso was nothing if not persistent. Especially when Kim Namjoon was involved. Normally, he wouldn't be swayed by such displays of loyalty, but Jackson was right. It would look very very good if they could help the top families win a war. It was hard to climb the ranks when you were stationed in Hong Kong, but Jackson might have just found the perfect way. Xaio had known Jackson's friendship with Namjoon would pay off one day. Looks like that day was today.

“Fine, Jackson, but you’re doing all the paperwork.”

“DEAL!”

Jackson jumped up, hugged his protesting cousin, and left the room. He was already reporting the news to Namjoon before he reached his car.

Back in Korea, Namjoon forwarded the news to Yoongi.

** Kim Namjoon  ** _6:52 p.m._

Jackson-ah convinced his cousin.

All shipments from neutral families are frozen.

** The Once and Future King  ** _6:54 p.m._

Good to hear.

Thanks, Namjoon-ah.

You know who to watch.

Part two of Yoongi’s plan was now set into motion. How would Taeso respond?

* * *

Kyungho did not often get guests and he certainly did not see Ryang Seungbo often period. So, when the man showed up at his front door requesting a meeting, Kyungho had had a very hard time concealing his surprise. In all the years they had known each other, of which there were many, Kyungho could count on one hand the times Seungbo had initiated meetings. He wouldn’t even need all his fingers.

“Not that I’m not pleased to see you, but what brings you by?” Kyungho said after they had been seated in his lounge.

“I want to talk about your youngest boy, young Min Yoongi-ssi.”

“Yoongi-ah? Why?” Kyungho felt his hackles rise.

The last time someone had wanted to talk about Yoongi, he had ended up calling a cleaner to dispose of the evidence. By nature, Kyungho is not a violent man, very much like his son. However, when those he cares about are attacked, especially for something inconsequential, like say, their sexuality, Kyungho did not pull punches. When he had told Hoseok that anyone criticizing them for dating would have their family destroyed, he had been speaking from personal experience. There was a reason that all the family heads refused to comment on the fact that the three top heirs were either gay or predominantly dated men. Fear was a strong motivator.

Seungbo sighed, “calm down, I’m not here to criticize him. In fact, I’m very pleased with the way he’s handled this situation despite the fact he has been outside the family for some time.”

Kyungho raised a brow, “Even with the rumours spreading?”

Looking at him incredulously, “we both know that boy isn’t a spy. Anyone with half a brain knows that too.”

Laughing and shaking his head, Kyungho relaxed. Much like his son, he had always liked Seungbo, now he remembered why, “So then, what brings you here?”

Suddenly serious, Seungbo straightened in his chair, “when I said I wanted to talk about Yoongi-ah, I meant I wanted to talk about him in relation to you,” he pursed his lips, “I wanted to offer a word of caution actually.”

“Oh?”

“Yoongi-ah left the family once. By all accounts, he was happy where he was before he returned. If you push too much on him too soon, he will crumble under the pressure.”

Kyungho tilted his head, “You think he can’t handle it?”

“Oh, I think he can handle it, the question is does he want to?”

Silence greeted his statement. Kyungho was well aware of his son’s wavering. That was why he had gone to the house after the Taehyung incident. He was surprised Seungbo had noticed as well.

“I talked to him about it, don’t worry.”

“Did you? Did you tell him you want to retire?”

“What?”

Seungbo sighed, “Like I said, anyone with half a brain. It’s been clear you’ve wanted to retire for years. At least to me. Just because the opportunity has now presented itself doesn’t mean you should force that boy to take the mantel so quickly.”

Immediately defensive, Kyungho straightened in his seat, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Seungbo did not dignify that with an answer. He just sat silently, watching Kyungho who looked back at him with a vaguely pissed off expression.

“You’re the boss, but if I could offer a word of advice?”

There was a nod.

“Give Yoongi-ah time to adjust after the war. He just came back and now he’s literally fighting for his life. When he wins, because we both know he will, let him rest. Let him go back to just being the heir and controlling his individual sector. Don’t let your personal feelings force him into a job he isn’t ready for.”

“I’ll consider your suggestion.”

Seungbo nodded and stood up. With a bow, he turned to leave the room. He paused just before he opened the door and glanced back, “regardless, I think you can be proud of the way that boy has handled himself and his family. He had gathered a solid team.”

“He has and I am.” Kyungho agreed.

“Then let him keep it,” Seungbo said, always looking for the last word.

To say he was stunned was an understatement. Ryang Seungbo had been doing that lately. He had never participated willingly in a war before. Even during the previous Min-Kim war, the Ryang family had offered support to both sides, since neutrality hadn’t been an option. Now, not only was their leader openly supporting Yoongi over Taeso, he was getting involved in power plays and family dynamics. That was unheard of.

The shock of the situation made him reevaluate how he had been handling Yoongi. Yes, he had pushed much of the pressure of this situation onto Yoongi, but he had also asked to be put in charge. It had been an attack on his life after all. Kyungho sighed and poured himself a drink. He would talk to Yoongi after the war was over. Now that he had fully accepted his role as heir, it would soon be time for them to have a frank conversation about his future.

* * *

Since Yoongi had left his clinic, Hoseok had been sequestered in his office doing paperwork. He often neglected it, since it was boring and he hated it, but running a business required it. Or so Nurse Go had yelled at him before shoving him in his office with a stack of files. He often wondered who was really in charge when it came to Nurse Go.

Uninterested in the work in front of him, Hoseok found his mind wandering. He had promised himself he would think seriously about Yoongi’s career when he had a free moment and since he was procrastinating now seemed like a good time.

Channelling his inner med-student, Hoseok grabbed a pen and notepad and began to write questions he wanted to ask himself when he had real free time.

  1. _Why was I okay with the interrogation after the banquet?_
  2. _What do I think is “acceptable” violence?_
  3. _How do I feel about what hyung does?_
  4. _How do I feel about when hyung hurts people?_
  5. _Do my feelings for him outweigh everything else?_

The last question was the hardest. Hoseok wasn’t sure if he was actually okay with everything or if he was just accepting it because he wanted to be closer to Yoongi.

Hearing Nurse Go come closer to his door, he could always recognize her steps, Hoseok shoved his notebook away like a child caught eating sweets before dinner and pretended to work.

He’d answer those questions later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I dropped the honourifics for scene between Jackson and his cousin because when researching the Chinese language(s) I read that the language wasn’t as focused on honourifics as Korean so I didn’t think they would be using them in casual conversation. Especially when the parties in question were not present.
> 
> 2\. Also, Yoongi’s name in Namjoon’s phone is the title of a book about King Arthur by T. H. White. We all know the boy is a nerd so I had to include something literary that fit the tone.
> 
> Cell phone nicknames so far:
> 
> Dr. Sunshine for Hoseok by Yoongi  
The Once and Future King for Yoongi by Namjoon  
Better Tony Montana for Yoongi by Hoseok
> 
> 3\. Minor Jikook? At least the beginnings of it? (I apologize for everyone here for Jikook, they are my third couple so they don't get as much time)
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	24. Are You In or Are You Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok finally thinks about who Yoongi is.
> 
> Seokjin makes his choice.
> 
> Jimin deals with Jungkook's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussion of violence and murder; sexual content; sexual identity discussion

Unwilling to give up the momentum that he had gained by visiting the front lines and coordinating with Namjoon and Seokjin, Yoongi decided to take the next step. So far, Taeso had focused her attacks on the sectors bordering her own (former) territory but there was no guarantee it would stay that way. Now that Min2Kim alliance was as strong as ever, Taeso could attack any of their sectors at any time.

Yoongi was not willing to allow more of his people to die, simply because they had been unprepared for the fight. For the past two weeks, Yoongi had been travelling his sectors, even stopping off at those belonging to Namjoon and Seokjin that were in areas deemed at risk. He had spent his time helping them develop plans, gather supplies, and gave them advice on how to contact health care professionals that would be willing to help them.

The last part, like always, was entirely dependent on Hoseok’s goodwill. Unlike Yoongi, Hoseok had been incredibly social and involved in events during his time in school, so everyone, doctors and nurses alike, knew and respected him. Even those who would have said no to anyone else, said yes to Hoseok.

Yoongi had noticed Hoseok’s tension when they talked since his visit to the clinic. He was often distracted and quiet, much the opposite of his normal behaviour. It had dawned on Yoongi that the time when Hoseok finally realized what he had gotten himself into had arrived. The timing was just too coincidental. Yoongi had admitted to killing people and then Hoseok had pulled away. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt by his change in behaviour, but he understood. Hoseok was and had always been normal. Yoongi had promised himself he would let Hoseok choose what he wanted them to be, so he would accept Hoseok’s decision.

Was he sad that Hoseok was pulling away from him? Yes.

Would he force Hoseok to stay? No.

Yoongi was nothing if not understanding. He had always assumed murder would be Hoseok’s line. He had just found it sooner than anticipated. Yoongi would pull back and give Hoseok the space he needed. When he left, he would just move on, even if that meant his life had a little less sunshine in it.

* * *

Hoseok could count on one hand the number of times he had been truly angry in the past decade of his life. He didn’t really get angry. He was generally too nice and accommodating for that to happen. Also, generally, he was a super happy person. Sure, he would get irritated or even, shall we say, slightly miffed. But, almost never angry. Honestly, the only time Hoseok could even remember clearly was when he found out Yoongi thought his friends were going to betray him and get him killed. He figured that was based on how recent it was, not that he hadn’t been angry any other time before that.

Anyway, the point was he basically never got angry. Not really. Which was why it was incredibly surprising that he was angry again so soon after the last incident. Yoongi had been gone for three weeks.

_Three weeks._

For the first two weeks, Hoseok had been fine. Yoongi had called regularly, both to talk and to get help organizing medical. Since Hoseok loved talking to Yoongi and also wanted to help as many people as possible, this had been perfect for him. Once a day, Yoongi had called simply to see how he was doing, what he was up to, and ask if he needed anything. When they weren’t talking on the phone, Yoongi would text him periodically.

That had stopped a week ago. Suddenly, his daily phone calls stopped. When he did call, they had been solely for work purposes and nothing else. He didn’t really even text anymore. Hoseok had begun to worry, of course, thinking Yoongi was too busy due to some issue or attack to call, but he had been reassured that everything was fine and normal.

But normal meant phone calls and he wasn’t getting those.

So, Hoseok did what any normal person would do and sought out the other two heirs who had stayed at the compound to coordinate their sides of the attack. Seokjin was locked away with his computer, sifting through all the files he had access to regarding building ownership and rental. Sometimes being a registered realtor had its perks. Namjoon, on the other hand, had spent 90% of his time on the phone coordinating with Jackson, periodically releasing shipments as he crossed names off a list. No one had really told Hoseok the details of what they were doing, but he figured it was their way of narrowing down traitors and finding Taeso.

He knew they had been talking to Yoongi and Jungkook. He knew they were aware of what was going on. He was tired of being kept out of the loop. He was _tired_ of Yoongi not calling him.

“Jin-hyung?” Hoseok called, knocking on the door.

“Come on in. It’s open.”

Hoseok stepped into his office, quickly glancing around. Unlike Yoongi and Namjoon’s offices, which were utilitarian and organized, Seokjin’s was colourful and messy. It suited him perfectly.

“Do you have a second?”

“Of course. What’s up?”

“Um, I was wondering if you had heard from Yoongi-hyung?” Hoseok asked hesitantly.

Seokjin leaned away from his computer, “Not today, no, but it’s early still. He usually calls in the evenings.”

Nodding, Hoseok thought of the best way to ask his next question. He decided blunt was best, “I need you to tell me what’s going on. He just says he’s working and everything is fine, but I know that’s not the case. He wouldn’t need me to organize so much medical if it was fine.”

“Well, it’s just a precaution– ”

“_Hyung_.” Hoseok interrupted.

Seokjin sighed, “It’s not bad, but it could be better. Taeso has broadened her attacks and for the past few days she’s been attacking relentlessly. Thankfully, Yoongi had the forethought to buy off the police beforehand, otherwise this would be a disaster.”

“Is he safe?” Hoseok asked, shocked something like that could happen without him knowing.

“I suppose. He’s putting himself on the line. He said it wasn’t fair that he sit back and be safe when people were fighting because he told them too.”

“He’s fighting too?!”

Nodding, Seokjin leaning his head on his hand, “yes, that’s what he said. I really wish he would just use a gun. Knives require such close proximity, it makes me worry.”

Hoseok realized very suddenly that the reason Yoongi wasn’t calling him was because he was too busy _killing_ people. Hoseok wondered if he had been obvious in how uncomfortable Yoongi killing people made him.

_Is that why he won’t call me? He’s afraid of what I’ll say?_

Hoseok stood, “thanks for telling me, hyung. Sorry for bugging you.”

Seokjin smiled, “it’s never a bother Hoseok-ah, don’t worry.”

With a smile, Hoseok began to slip out of the room but was stopped by an awkward cough. Looking back, he could see Seokjin struggling with something.

“Is everything okay, hyung?”

“Yes, everything’s fine. I just – I wanted to say something but I’m not sure it’s my place.”

Hoseok tilted his head and waited.

“Look, I, um, I just think, if this life makes you uncomfortable, you should tell Yoonie, okay? He, you know, he will understand when you leave if you talk to him”

Hoseok couldn’t hide his shock. _Leave?_ “I’m not leaving.”

Seokjin watched him silently, then nodded, “my mistake then.”

Not knowing what to say, Hoseok simply smiled and left the room. That smile disappeared immediately as he returned to his own temporary bedroom. When he was spread out on his mattress, staring at the roof, he began to think about what Seokjin had said and Yoongi.

His hesitancy to really think about what Yoongi was doing had forced the man to avoid him. If Seokjin thought he was getting ready to leave, there was no way Yoongi wasn’t thinking something similar. He would lay money that Yoongi was pulling away from him and hiding what he was doing out of some misguided attempt to make it easier on Hoseok. The old ‘what he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.’ That was bullshit. He knew what was happening and he was mad as all hell that Yoongi was hiding it from him.

He was aware that he wasn’t upset that Yoongi was likely killing people, he was upset he had _hid_ it from him. Hoseok decided he needed to work through those questions he had scribbled on his notebook so many weeks before. He sat up and pulled out the notebook in question.

  1. _Why was I okay with the interrogation after the banquet?_

Why indeed? Hoseok thought about it and remembered what he had said to Jungkook when the boy had called. He had admitted that he wasn’t upset because he knew Yoongi hadn’t done it for pleasure but because it was necessary. He had not cast the first stone. Hoseok supposed he could add Pil Byungchul to that list. He also hadn’t cared that Yoongi killed the man. He was a terrible person and had almost destroyed his little community. Honestly, he had cared so little, Hoseok had almost forgotten about him entirely.

  1. _What do I think is “acceptable” violence?_

A harder question. He didn’t agree with any type of violence, not really. He was a firm believer that words should be the way things were settled. He was also well aware that was not how it worked in this world. Yoongi had used words to settle other things. Like the issue he had had with Choi Eunae, though Hoseok wasn’t sure of the details. He also hadn’t used violence when Taehyung had accidently betrayed them, despite the fact that precedent demanded it. Hoseok decided that it wasn’t that he wasn’t okay with violence, it was that he wasn’t okay with _unnecessary _violence.

  1. _How do I feel about what hyung does?_

Hoseok found he didn’t care. He knew Yoongi dealt with a great deal of illegal things. He had only seen some of his business files in passing, but he knew there were likely countless things he didn’t know about. That didn’t bother him. Maybe it would when he found out what they were, but for now, he didn’t care. So, he moved on.

  1. _How do I feel about when hyung hurts people?_

Again, Hoseok found himself returning to the purpose over pleasure issue. He didn’t like that Yoongi hurt people, of course he didn’t, but he understood the necessity. If Yoongi hadn’t tortured that man, he wouldn’t have been prepared for Taeso’s attack. If he hadn’t killed those men, he and Jungkook would be dead. And now, if he hadn’t stepped into the battle, he would be allowing people to fight and die for him without risking anything himself. Hoseok understood why he would be unwilling to allow that to happen. Hoseok was sure he would make a similar choice if pushed.

  1. _Do my feelings for him outweigh everything else?_

Yes.

Hoseok laid back down on his bad with the notebook tossed to the side. He had said he would consider the issue without considering the fact he cared about Yoongi. But the fact was he _did_ care about him. He was sure that if it was anyone else, Hoseok would have been horrified at his actions. But he wasn’t because he trusted Yoongi. He cared about Yoongi. Maybe he even loved him, just a little. So much in his life had changed so quickly, but he didn’t regret a thing. For the first time since he was handed the keys to the clinic, Hoseok was actually happy.

Yoongi made him happy.

Their late-night talks.

Watching him interact with the younger members of the household.

The way he lost himself when playing music in his lounge.

His complete and utter focus when working.

His drive to protect anyone and everyone associated with him.

The way he held himself as heir.

His gummy smile when he was truly happy.

The way he looked up at Hoseok like he was the source of that happiness.

The way he had sighed when Hoseok kissed him.

And it wasn’t just Yoongi. The other guys made him happy too: Seokjin’s antics and amazing cooking; Namjoon’s wise words and inability to walk without breaking something; Jimin’s hardworking attitude, and gentle and caring demeanor; Taehyung’s boxy smile and positive outlook; and Jungkook’s wicked sense of humour and desire to constantly needle his hyungs.

Hoseok loved it at the compound. He never wanted to leave. If that meant accepting occasional violence from the men that lived here, Hoseok figured he could accept it as long as they didn’t do it for fun or pleasure. That was his line: there could be no pleasure in causing violence.

Feeling more settled than he had in weeks, Hoseok smiled at the ceiling. He had to talk with Yoongi as soon as he returned home. Hoseok needed to tell him what he was thinking and feeling so he didn’t misunderstand.

Yoongi need to know that Hoseok accepted _all_ of who he was if they were ever going to move forward and be a real couple. Hoseok swore they would talk seriously if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

As he watched Hoseok leave, Seokjin felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. _He’s not leaving_. Yoongi had mentioned that he had stopped talking to Hoseok so the man wouldn’t feel as bad when he left. Seokjin had believed him easily since he had seen the way Hoseok had acted after learning about the car accident and Yoongi’s actions afterward. Like Yoongi, Seokjin had just assumed murder was Hoseok’s breaking point. That didn’t appear to be the case.

Hoseok was a strong person. He was changing what he had believed were his fundamental traits because he cared about someone enough to do so. No one was forcing him to do it, he simply chose to do it himself.

Seokjin wished he was that strong.

_You could be_.

Closing the laptop, he had reopened in a vain attempt to refocus, Seokjin stood up. For once he agreed with the passive aggressive voice in his head. He _could_ be stronger. He could be better. All he had to do was walk up to Namjoon and tell him the truth. Tell him how he felt. No more hiding behind what his dad would think. No more making excuses.

That fiery attitude drove him to the door of Namjoon’s bedroom, where the man had spent most of the last three weeks. He had asked why he would use his bedroom over his office and Namjoon had muttered something about more wall space for maps. Seokjin figured he knew what he needed. Now standing at the door, Seokjin hesitated.

_What if he changed his mind? No, he wouldn’t. You’re worldwide handsome, of course he wouldn’t. If he waited all this time, another month or so is nothing._

Using that confidence as a shield, Seokjin knocked on the door. He heard Namjoon’s voice telling him to enter and stepped into the room. When he closed the door behind him, he was greeted with overlapping images. Current Namjoon sitting at the end of his bed, looking over at him with a soft smile and deep dimples. Past Namjoon, younger and lankier, looking at him with the same exact look. It was as if he hadn’t changed. Sure, he was older and he’d filled out, he was more mature and philosophical, but the basics hadn’t changed. He was still the Namjoon he had grown up with. He was still the man he had shared all his first times with. He suddenly felt very stupid for worrying Namjoon’s feeling would change in a mere month.

“Hyung, is everything alright?” Namjoon asked.

Since he had entered, Namjoon had been trying very, very hard to act casual. This was the first time since he had confessed that Seokjin had sought him out and he didn’t want to ruin it. Regardless of how Seokjin felt about him romantically, he wanted him to be comfortable around him platonically. They were and always had been friends first. Namjoon didn’t want to lose that.

_Casual, Namjoon. Cool. You can do this. _

Instead of answering him, Seokjin started at him blankly. He had had a purpose when he came in. Maybe even a plan. But when Namjoon had smiled at him so softly and asked if he was okay, all thoughts and plans left Seokjin’s brain. So, he did the only thing his frazzled brain could comprehend. Seokjin walked across the room to where Namjoon was sitting, grabbed his face in both hands, and kissed him.

For a second, there was no movement. Seokjin couldn’t believe he had acted so boldly and Namjoon wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t fallen asleep and was having an increasingly vivid dream. It wasn’t until he felt wetness on his cheeks that Namjoon realized not only was he awake, Seokjin was crying.

Namjoon pulled back immediately, bring his hands up to wipe the tears from Seokjin’s face, the same way he had done all those years ago. He heard Seokjin murmur that he was sorry, and felt a sad smile overtake his face.

“It’s okay, hyung. You don’t have to do this. I understand how you feel.” Namjoon reassured.

“You– you do?” Seokjin asked hesitantly.

“I do. Family is really important, I get that. You don’t have to feel bad about choosing them, hyung. I get it, I promise. Don’t feel sad or guilty, please.”

Seokjin felt his brain turn back on for the first time since he entered the room, “w-what? Family?”

Namjoon was smiling at him again, now that he was focusing, Seokjin could see how sad it was. Before he could ask again, Namjoon stood up and kissed him lightly on the top of his head, “it’s okay, I promise.”

_What?_ Namjoon was walking away from him again. Not again. He had to stop him.

“What? No, Joonie I want– I want to be with you.” Seokjin felt his entire face turn red.

Now it was Namjoon’s turn to stare blankly. He was fairly certain his brain had literally fractured. _I want to be with you_.

“I– what– what about your family?” He stuttered out.

“You are my family.”

_You are my family. You are my family. You are my family. You are my family._

“I chose, _why is this so hard_, I chose you Joonie. And Yoongi-ah and Jimin-ah. And Jungkook-ah. And even though Taehyung-ah and Hoseok-ah just joined, I chose them too. I don’t want to leave. I want what we have now.”

_Oh. What we have now_. _As in nothing more_.

“Oh, I see. That’s good, hyung. I’m glad you’re staying.”

Seokjin tilted his head. He had expected a bigger reaction from Namjoon, since he was the one who had started this in the first place.

_What we have now. _Seokjin heard his own words in his head and realized Namjoon had misunderstood.

With an aggressive sound, Seokjin ran his hands through his hair, “How is someone so smart so dense. I literally kissed you. I want – I want to be _with_ you, Namjoon-ah. Like romantically.”

“R-romantically.”

“Yes, Namjoon-ah. I love you. I always have. You know that.” Seokjin was so irritated now that he had completely forgotten his earlier nervousness.

“You– you love me.” Namjoon repeated.

“_YES!_”

A wide, happy smile stretched Namjoon’s face. His eyes were completely obscured and his dimples were so deep they looked like holes in his face. That was Seokjin’s favourite expression. Namjoon took two long strides and grabbed Seokjin, pulling him in for a crushing hug. Seokjin was struggling to breathe but he returned the hug. Who needed to breathe anyway?

Namjoon pulled back, still smiling, and rested his forehead against Seokjin’s, “I missed you.”

Seokjin nodded, keeping his head pressed against Namjoon’s, “I missed you too. You should have seen the guys I dated trying to replace you.”

“Oh, I saw. Trust me.”

Laughing and leaning back so he looked up at Namjoon, Seokjin smirked a bit, “oh? Watching me were you?”

“Always.”

This time, when Seokjin pulled Namjoon’s face in for a kiss, there was no panic or fear. Their lips met in a soft kiss. He could feel Namjoon smiling and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, running the tip of his tongue along Namjoon’s bottom lip. Taking the hint, Namjoon responded and tilt his head for a better angle. Seokjin had thought everything was new since they were very different people, but it was still the same. Very little had changed in their time apart, other than maybe they had more experience now. They still fit together effortlessly. Namjoon still remembered how Seokjin liked to be held by the waist, while Seokjin remembered how Namjoon liked when he ran his fingers through his hair.

There was no hurry, they were getting reacquainted with each other. But as their lips moved together, Seokjin felt himself growing impatient. Namjoon had begun to press himself against Seokjin firmly. He could feel like lines of his body, of _everything_, but neither of them had made a move to take things further. Namjoon’s hands hadn’t left his waist, not even once. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Seokjin took a step back effectively running into the bed. As Namjoon followed his movements mindlessly he bumped into Seokjin enough to throw them off balance.

_Always clumsy. I knew it_.

Namjoon pulled back immediately, looking down from where he had landed on top of Seokjin, “I’m sorry, hyung! I didn’t mean to push you down!”

Seokjin laughed low, “That was kinda the point.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened, “the point?”

“Mhm,” Seokjin replied, shifting his leg so Namjoon fell even harder against him resting between his legs. He could now feel their matching semi-hardness pressing against each other.

“Ah, hyung, are you sure?”

Seokjin tilted his head, “I am. I think we did the whole awkward first time thing, right? But if you don’t want to, that’s fine too. Whatever you want, Joonie.” Seokjin added, brushing the hair that had fallen over his eyes back.

Namjoon smile changed a bit, becoming more intimate and confident, “Oh, I want. Just had to make sure you did too.”

“Mmm, consent is hot and all but you kissing me now is hotter.”

With a laugh, Namjoon returned to kissing Seokjin. This time they both had a purpose, but the mood was still light. Namjoon let his full weight rest against Seokjin as he gently stroked Seokjin’s sides. Their kiss turned hotter, messier, but they were still smiling. Seokjin tugged at Namjoon’s shirt, pulling it up his back, “off, off,” he muttered with a laugh in-between kisses.

“Mm, you always were impatient,” Namjoon said, leaning back to pull his shirt over his head. He reached down to help Seokjin with his as well. They both stopped then and just looked at each other. It suddenly hit them how much older they were. Where there had been lanky limbs and wiry muscles before there was now firmness and controlled strength. When they were younger, they have been about the same size. Namjoon was bigger than him now and Seokjin couldn’t help but think that was the hottest thing.

“You’re so beautiful, hyung.” Namjoon whispered, trailing his fingers along Seokjin’s face down his neck and chest before resting at the waistband of his jeans.

“Of course I am,” Namjoon snorted, “But I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

“Hm, just two beautiful people then.”

“Exactly. Now come here.” Seokjin said pulling Namjoon back down.

There was a change in the mood now, gone were the smiles and soft touches, replaced by heavier hands moving with purpose. Seokjin tugged lightly on Namjoon’s hair and arched his back so he was pressing even harder against him. He felt more than heard Namjoon groan into his mouth and couldn’t hold back a smile.

_Still got it_.

“That’s how it’s going to be, huh?” Namjoon asked, pulling back with a wicked smirk on his face.

“Maybe.”

“You asked for it.”

Seokjin felt his eyes widen but found he didn’t regret a single thing. Namjoon began to kiss his way down Seokjin’s neck, then chest. He took extra time at his chest, focusing on his nipples. Namjoon’s goal was to drive Seokjin as crazy as possible. Judging by the way Seokjin was moving his hips against him mindlessly, creating tiny circles without pause, Namjoon figured he was doing a good job. He flicked out his tongue and played with the nub, watching the way Seokjin’s face changed. His eyes closed and he sucked in breath. Namjoon switched sides, making sure to pay attention to both nipples. As he began to suck on the left one, Seokjin’s hands went back into his hair and pulled.

Namjoon smirked and continued his path down, when he reached Seokjin’s pants, he looked up and tapped Seokjin’s hips. Understanding immediately, Seokjin lifted his hips and let Namjoon pull his jeans off.

“Namjoon-ah…”

“Shush, just let me enjoy this.” Namjoon admonished.

Seokjin’s laugh turned into breathless moan as Namjoon moved his mouth over Seokjin’s still covered erection. He was hard and pressing against his boxers now and Namjoon was revelling in the fact that he had caused that. After so long, he was here, exactly where he wanted to be. Seokjin was gasping his name and pulling his hair. If he was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up.

Leaving a large wet mark on his boxers, Namjoon leaned back and pulled the boxers down too. Seokjin’s cock popped up, free of the restraint of his boxers. Seokjin gasped at the feel of the air hitting him and pushed up on his elbows.

“Joonie, you’re wearing too many clothes.”

Unlike Seokjin, who was now fully naked, Namjoon was still wearing his pants. He smiled, and reached up to trail his fingers over Seokjin’s hard length, “We’ll get to that. Pass me the lube, will you? It’s in the side table.”

Seokjin leaned back and rummaged through the drawer. He found the lube and condoms underneath several books and couldn’t stop a snort from escaping. _Figures it would be filled with books. _He tossed the supplies on the bed and promptly lost all ability to focus as Namjoon licked him from base to tip before sucking his entire length down.

“F– fuck, Joon-ah…”

Taking that as encouragement, Namjoon began to suck up and down, applying suction every few strokes to drive Seokjin wild. He was moaning loudly now. Seokjin had always been vocal. When they were younger, that had been an issue, but now, Namjoon wanted to hear how loud could make him scream.

Deciding to make that desire a reality, Namjoon reached for the lube and blindly drizzled some on his fingers. He rubbed tentatively around Seokjin’s rim, making sure he was okay with his actions. He heard Seokjin moan and curse at him to _fucking do it Namjoon-ah_ so he pushed on finger in. Seokjin moaned and widened his legs so Namjoon moved up and began kissing his chest, neck, anywhere he could reach.

Seokjin was having a hard time focusing. The feel of Namjoon’s lips all over his body and fingers moving in and out of him was shattering his focus. He knew he was moaning loudly and rambling what was likely nonsense but he didn’t care. When Namjoon inserted a second finger, he winced a bit. Namjoon noticed and immediately paused, waiting for permission to start moving his fingers again. Seokjin hadn’t been with anyone in a while so he needed more prep time, but soon enough he was used to the stretch.

He grabbed Namjoon’s head and pulled him up so he could kiss him, “I’m fine, keep going.”

He slotted his lips against Namjoon’s only breaking away to moan or ask Namjoon to move his fingers faster. Eventually Namjoon felt Seokjin’s entire body jolt underneath him and knew he had found his prostate. He let out a sound triumph and continued to stroke the area causing Seokjin to pull away from his lips and throw his head back.

After awhile, when the slide was easy and Seokjin began to get demanding he called out, “Fuck, Joon-ah, I need more. Come on. I’m ready.” Namjoon ignored him.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Seokjin reached down and unbuttoned Namjoon’s pants, pushing down as much as he could reach and stroking Namjoon’s long-neglected cock.

Namjoon couldn’t hold back his moan, but chastised Seokjin anyway, “I said be patient, hyung.”

“I’ve _been _patient. I’m ready, Joonie. _Please_.”

Easily swayed by Seokjin’s begging, Namjoon pushed his own pants and boxers all the way down while Seokjin opened a condom. He held his breath as Seokjin rolled it on slowly, never once breaking eye contact.

Positioning himself at Seokjin’s entrance, Namjoon paused, “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Seokjin replied, wrapping his leg around Namjoon’s hips and pulling him closer.

Namjoon nodded and leaned in to kiss him while he pressed into Seokjin. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt him. Once he had bottomed out, he stopped moving and directed his attention to kissing Seokjin and playing with his nipples. Before long Seokjin felt himself relax around Namjoon.

  
“I’m good, Joonie.”

Namjoon nodded into Seokjin’s neck and reached down to stroke Seokjin’s thigh. He pulled his leg up and began to thrust slowly. Seokjin felt perfect around him and under him, like he always had. Looking down at Seokjin, who was lying underneath him, covered in small red marks he had left, looking at him with glazed eyes and blood red lips, Namjoon felt the drive to make him scream drain away leaving him feeling completely overwhelmed. He had long given up hope that he would ever be in this situation, and yet, here he was. Dropping the leg he had been holding, Namjoon cupped Seokjin’s cheek and kissed him softly. As if feeling the mood change, Seokjin grasped Namjoon’s other hand and intertwined their fingers.

Moving slowly in tandem, both boys clutched their joined hands together, never separating their lips. Seokjin shifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Namjoon’s hips, changing the angle so he was hitting his prostate with every stroke.

“Joon– Joon-ah, please. I’m – I’m close.”

“Me too, together?”

“Yes– please.”

Namjoon cupped his face again and brought him in for a deep kiss while Seokjin began to stroke himself. It only took a few strokes before Seokjin felt the pressure that had been building slowly in his belly snap. He broke the kiss and threw his head back, calling out Namjoon’s name. Namjoon buried his face in Seokjin’s neck again, feeling the way Seokjin was squeezing around him sent him over the edge a few thrusts later.

Collapsing on top of Seokjin, Namjoon tried his best to keep his weight from crushing the older boy. Seokjin was stroking his back idly, unwilling to let either of them move.

“You know, I was worried you had changed your mind, after I ran away.”

Namjoon pushed himself up, “What? I could never. You’re the only one I– I could never.”

Seokjin heard what he meant, even if he didn’t say it, “I feel the same way.”

Namjoon rolled away, carefully pulling out and disposing of the condom, “Good, because I won’t let you run away again.”

“Good.” Seokjin said, cuddling into his side.

“Well, unless your feelings change, I wouldn’t want you to think I was forcing you– ”

Seokjin’s loud, windshield wiper laugh broke off his statement, “I know, Joonie. I know. Thank you for clarifying.”

Namjoon blushed, embarrassed Seokjin had found his earnest reassurance so funny, “I just wanted to make sure.”

“I know, Namjoon-ah. Don’t worry. I love that about you most.”

Namjoon smiled again, settling into the bed. They had so much to do. Yoongi and Jungkook were away literally fighting a war. Hoseok was stuck living with them for his own safety. Taehyung was dealing with so many changes in his life. Both of them had serious jobs to finish so the war ended as quickly as possible. But right now, Namjoon felt content. Right now, he wanted things to stay exactly as they were. He knew that was selfish, but he figured, for one night, he could be selfish. If that meant Seokjin would stay with him and he could feel the way he did right then forever, Namjoon couldn’t bring himself to feel bad.

* * *

“_NAMJOON-AH!_”

Now, Jimin was not a prude. He had his fair share of hookups in the past and present. Boys, girls, whatever. When he wanted to spend time with someone, all he had to do was ask. Of course he did. He was smart, attractive, and funny. Oh, did he mention flexible? It’s not every day someone finds a lover who can bend like a pretzel and still enjoy themselves. Not that he was bragging. He was just saying. He was not a prude.

There was, however, a list of things he never wanted to _see_ or _hear_. Two hyungs he had known since adolescence fucking was _definitely _number one on the list. He made a mental note to ask (see: beg) Seokjin to soundproof the bedrooms – all of them, just to be safe – and fled to the dance studio. Other than Yoongi’s lounge this was the only room he knew for sure was soundproofed, so he decided to hide there until whatever was happening in that room _stopped happening_.

Somewhere in the dark corners of his mind, he heard Seokjin calling Namjoon’s name again and shuddered. He’d have to lobotomize himself to get that memory out. Stretching out on the floor, Jimin pulled out his phone and called Hoseok.

“_Hi! Jiminie, how are you?_”

“Good, hyung. I’m just hanging out in the studio and wondered if you wanted to dance together.” Jimin asked, suddenly missing when they used to dance together before.

“_When? I’m so in. I miss dancing. I might be terrible though, it’s been too long._” Hoseok replied.

“Is now too soon?”

Hoseok made a sad sound, “_I’m at work now. Usually I could leave but we have a regular in that’s demanding my attention. Between me and you, he’s a hypochondriac but he won’t leave anytime soon if history repeats itself. I’m sorry Jiminie_.”

“No, don’t apologize! I’m just bored, that’s not your fault.”

“_I know, but – ah, shit. I have to go, apparently he thinks he has cancer now._”

Jimin laughed, “okay, hyung, have a good day!”

“_Bye Jiminie, we will dance together soon okay?!_”

“Yup! Bye.”

Jimin hung up and proceeded to call Taehyung.

“_Jimin-ah, is everything okay?_”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

“_Oh, well, since Yoongi-hyung and Jungkook-ah have gone to the front lines something must have happened if you were calling me in the middle of the day._”

Jimin was surprised, “Are you not in contact with them?”

“_I am, I just thought, well, you’re at home right? Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung would hear before anyone and they would tell you._”

_NAMJOON-AH! _Jimin shuddered.

“Well everything is fine! I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out!”

“_I would love to, but I’m at work now. Hoseok-hyung is running around for some crazy man so I offered to stay and help out._”

“Oh, then I’ll stop bothering you! We can always hang out later. See ya Taehyungie!”

“_Bye, Jimin-ah. Have a good day_”

Throwing his arms out around him in frustration, Jimin did a little angry wiggle with his whole body. He was _bored_ and everyone was busy. Normally, this wasn’t an issue but since Yoongi and Jungkook had left, Seokjin and Namjoon were _occupied_, and Hoseok and Taehyung were at work, that left him alone. Again, usually he was busy so it wasn’t an issue but since he was on a break before the new semester started, he no longer worked for Woojin, and the war had limited the time he wanted to spend out in clubs alone, he was stuck.

Jimin sat up and looked in the mirror that was covering the entire wall. He pouted at his reflection then laughed at himself. He had accidentally mimicked the expression Jungkook had given him last time they had practiced together before he left with Yoongi.

_“I don’t know why you don’t go to clubs anymore. I’ll go with you. Safety in numbers anyway.”_

_“I’m underage.”_

_Jimin scoffed, “That didn’t stop you before, if what I heard from Yoongi-hyung is right.”_

_Jungkook shrugged, “That was an exception. Plus, my friends wanted to go so it was like a group thing.”_

_“Oh? Your friends? Why haven’t I met them?”_

_Jungkook made eye contact with him through the mirror, “We haven’t talked since I graduated.”_

_“Ah, I’m sorry Kookie,” Jimin felt bad for bringing it up._

_“Not your fault. We always had very different lives so I’m not surprised.”_

_“Still, you’re a good person, you don’t deserve that.”_

_Jungkook shrugged but didn’t say anything._

_“Anyway, we should go to the Lux. With your dance moves you’ll have to fight the girls off!”_

_“Oh, um, I don’t – I’d rather not have girls, um, no.”_

_“My bad! You’d think I would have asked rather than assuming given everyone in this household, myself included.”_

_“Yourself?” Jungkook asked, brows knitted._

_“Mhm.”_

_“You’re gay?”_

_“No, more like pan, I suppose. I don’t care what gender you identify as or don’t.”_

_“Huh. I didn’t know that was a thing.”_

_“Sometimes I just tell people I’m bi because it’s easier to explain but I figured you would get it.”_

_“Thank you for telling me,” Jungkook said seriously._

_“No problem, so what’s your type then? I’m the best wingman!”_

_“Um, I’m not sure.”_

_Wanting to help, Jimin continued asking questions, “What do you mean you’re not sure? Have you ever had, like a crush on someone?”_

_“No, I don’t think so. My friends used to say I had a crush on Yoongi-hyung because he was my favourite teacher but I don’t think I did. Not romantically at least. I just respected him.”_

_“Hm. That’s interesting. Do you feel, like, sexual attraction?”_

_Jungkook’s whole face went red remembering how he had felt when Jimin had tackled hugged him when he came home._

_“Yes.”_

_“Well, what are those people like?”_

_“Uh, male I guess.”_

_“Male you guess.”_

_“Yea.”_

_“Maybe you just don’t get attached to people without some emotional attachment. There’s a name for that but I’m not going to throw labels at you.”_

_“Is that – do you think that’s normal?”_

_“What? Not getting attached before making an emotional connection? Why not? Everyone is different.”_

_“People won’t think I’m weird?” Jungkook asked, looking at him through the mirror again. _

_“Oh, you’re definitely weird, but your sexuality has nothing to do with it.” Jimin teased._

_Jungkook pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and widening his eyes, “mean.”_

Jimin laughed at the memory. Jungkook had been so worried about what people thought but after getting some reassurance he had been his old self: teasing and loud. Jimin smiled and started stretching. He thought about running over his choreography but he had gotten used to practicing with Jungkook so now it felt weird to do it without him here.

He’d been thinking about Jungkook a lot over the past few days. He knew it was because he was worried. Yoongi had told him that they were in the middle of fending off several attacks. So far, Jungkook hadn’t hurt anyone, Yoongi had revealed he had purposefully kept Jungkook away from that. For that, Jimin was thankful. Jungkook was a good kid, he didn’t need to experience that kind of burden. As long as he could be protected from that, Jimin would be thankful. He hadn’t had that chance.

Jimin hoped, regardless of his involvement, Jungkook was safe. The front lines were a dangerous place and Jimin wished Jungkook had been allowed to stay behind. He knew Jungkook would have been angry though, so he supposed this was how it was meant to be. Jimin knew Yoongi would keep Jungkook safe no matter what and that made him feel better.

As he grabbed his phone to pick a song, a small voice in the back of Jimin’s head asked the question Jimin hadn’t even considered: _why am I not worried about Yoongi?_ The question made him uncomfortable so he shrugged it off. He wasn’t concerned about Yoongi because he knew Yoongi could protect himself.

_Jungkook-ah has a black belt_.

Jimin frowned and pressed play, walked to the front room and got in position for the choreography. He heard his own voice singing about prey and lies and turned his brain off. His friends, _both of them_, would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several things….
> 
> 1\. There is a time gap between Yoongi's revelation and Hoseok's anger of 1 week!  
2\. When Hoseok is thinking about how Yoongi is I hope the comparison between Taeso and Yoongi is clear. Eunae said they were similar but THAT is the difference. Taeso is enjoying herself.  
3\. NAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN  
4\. JIMIN WITH THE FEEEEEEELS
> 
> And that’s all. I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	25. Yoonseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Yoongi discuss his job. 
> 
> Yoonseok. Sope. Yoonseok.
> 
> Jungkook self reflects.
> 
> Jimin goes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of past violence; sexual content

Sitting in his car outside the compound, Yoongi tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He was staring at the garage door, but had not pressed the button to open it yet. Jungkook was looking at him with concern but said nothing. At least at first. After about five minutes Jungkook broke. He wanted his bed and he wanted to see his hyungs. All 5 of them.

“Hyung, are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Yoongi turned his head and saw Jungkook looking at him with concern on his face, “Sorry, Kookie. Just tired, I guess.”

Yoongi pressed the button clipped to his visor and pulled into the garage. He was tired, that was true, but mostly he didn’t want to see Hoseok. One of two things would happen, either he would already be gone and Yoongi didn’t know how he would react to that. Or Hoseok would still be there and he’d have to see that look on his face. The one he had in the clinic when Yoongi had revealed he killed the men who attacked them. At the time, he’d been so distracted by Hoseok’s worry and thankfulness he hadn’t noticed. When he looked back once Hoseok had started pulling away, he saw it. He saw the way his smile had frozen and fallen. The way he had stated simply _you killed them_.

As he wandered into the house, he just prayed he could make it to his bedroom without running into anyone. He wanted to sleep, preferably for the next 20 hours. The problem was, once he was laying in his bed, he couldn’t turn his mind off. He had spent a great deal of time thinking about who he was and what he wanted. After his father’s visit he had decided who he wanted to be. There was no longer a difference between Heir Min Yoongi and the real version of himself. They were one in the same. But when faced with the thought of Hoseok leaving – of anyone connected to the real, normal world, leaving – he wondered if he had lost himself.

Was the person Hoseok wanted to get to know and try to be with gone?

_I met you as Heir Min Yoongi-ssi. This is the you I know._

But that version of Yoongi seemed to scare Hoseok. That was easier to accept Hoseok leaving when they weren’t in the same household. While he had been sleeping away from home in a cold hotel bed, dealing with attacks at any moment, it had been easy to imagine his life without Hoseok in it. Somehow, so quickly, Hoseok had become a fixture in his life. That fixture, though, was scared of him. Of what he could do. Of what he _did_. Yoongi wasn’t sure if he would do anything truly good in his life, but he figured the least he could do was allow Hoseok the freedom to live a normal life away from the danger and chaos of his.

What was that trope the English teacher at his former school always ranted about? Noble idiocy? He’d never understood why someone would make that choice before, but he supposed things changed.

Now, he got it.

* * *

“What do you mean, he’s back?” Hoseok asked, shocked.

Taehyung glanced at Wooshik, who was leaning beside him at the reception desk, then back at Hoseok, “Yoongi-hyung is back. He got back last night.”

Hoseok felt a huge smile spread across his face, “I’m glad he’s back. I was worried the longer he and Jungkook-ah stayed out there.”

Wooshik snorted, “Yea, I’m sure you were super worried about _Jungkook-ah_.”

Taehyung elbowed him and smiled softly, “I’m glad they’re both back safe too.”

Hoseok returned his smile and nodded in agreement again. Nurse Go appeared then, as she always does, and chastised them.

“Wow, I’m so glad to see you guys just relaxing. Does that mean all the work is done then? Odd, since I could have sworn there was more to do.”

Taehyung straightened and bowed in apology before scurrying off. Hoseok laughed, not letting Nurse Go’s sarcasm ruin his mood. Yoongi was _back_. He knew he needed to talk with Yoongi about what he had decided. How he felt, but he wanted him to rest first. Settle back into the compound. Tomorrow would be soon enough.

Despite the ever-present need to talk to Yoongi and settle the issue of his job once and for all, Hoseok was in a fabulous mood the entire day. Wooshik caught him humming several times and kept teasing him about his _school-boy crush_ but even that couldn’t dim his mood.

He got his revenge though, because just before close, Taehyung plopped himself on the ground and started playing peekaboo with a little girl who was waiting for her mom’s checkup to end. Wooshik could see him form the reception desk and had promptly zoned out, watching the display before him. When Hoseok had seen it, he leaned against the desk, coughed, then looked pointedly as Taehyung. Wooshik quickly looked away but he had been caught.

“I don’t know about you, but I think _school-boy crushes_ can be quite nice, don’t you?” Hoseok said sweetly.

Taehyung looked up, feeling the eyes on him and smiled. Wooshik made a wounded sound in his throat then muttered, “I guess so.”

Laughing and going to gather his things, Hoseok couldn’t help but feel excited. Yoongi was back. He would see him for the first time in a month.

He wouldn’t _let_ anything go wrong.

* * *

Seokjin paced back and forth in the kitchen while a worried looking Namjoon watched him from the kitchen table.

“He’s been in there all day. I’m also fairly certain he didn’t sleep.”

Namjoon nodded, “I don’t think so, no. The light was on all night.”

“But why?”

“I don’t know, hyung. I haven’t talked with him either.”

Seokjin stopped pacing and bit on his nail, “did something happen when he was away?”

Shaking his head, Namjoon responded in the negative, “no, Jungkook-ah said the attacks stopped a few days before they left. He did say Yoongi-hyung started to act weird once he got home, but Jungkook-ah just thought he was tired.

“One he got– _fuck._ I’m the worst hyung on the plant. Fuck me.”

“What? Why? What did you do?”

Seokjin slumped in his chair, “it’s what I didn’t do. Yoongi-ah told me Hoseok-ah was leaving but when I asked Hoseok-ah he said he wasn’t. I was going to tell Yoongi-ah that, but I went to see you instead.”

“So he thinks Hoseok-ah is leaving?” Namjoon asked, feeling a touch guilty himself.

“Yes, and to make it worse. He thinks Hoseok-ah is leaving because of him. Because of the family and violence.”

“Oh, damn. We need to– ”

“I’ll tell him,” Hoseok said from the doorway. He had caught the tail end of the conversation. Enough to know Yoongi was upset because he thought Hoseok was leaving.

“Hoseok-ah– ” Seokjin began.

“It’s okay, hyung. I was going to talk to him about this tomorrow anyway.”

Hoseok dropped his things just inside the kitchen and went straight to Yoongi’s lounge. He knew without asking that was exactly where the man was. He knocked loudly, and called out.

“Hyung, it’s Hoseok. Please let me in. I need to talk to you.”

There was no response.

“If you don’t open the door I’ll have someone pick the lock. Or Jimin-ah kick in the door again.” Hoseok said, still knocking.

Eventually, a very tired looking Yoongi opened the door. He didn’t greet him, just left the door open and returned to his seat by the window. Hoseok spotted the ashtray and snubbed out cigarettes. _Stress smoking_.

“Look, hyung, we need to talk.”

Yoongi looked at him steadily, clearly already having accepted what he thought was coming next, “I know, Seok-ah.”

Hoseok sat in the window seat directly across from him, their feet touching in the middle. He looked out the window as Yoongi was doing and saw the backyard stretched out before him. The pool and picnic table were empty now, the surrounding trees still green, not yet having taken on the fall colours. It was beautiful.

“I want you to tell me everything you did in the past month. Starting with right after the attack on your car.”

“I understand, Hoseok, you don’t have to – _what?_” Yoongi asked.

“You heard me. I want to know everything about you and what you do. So, tell me.”

Without thinking, Yoongi’s eyes dropped to Hoseok’s chest, where a wire would be. He immediately regretted that impulse, but he couldn’t help himself. Why else would Hoseok want to know everything in detail. The room was blocked for transmissions anyway, so even if he was wearing one it wouldn’t record, so Yoongi was risking nothing telling Hoseok everything.

Nothing but their relationship. Or what was left of it.

Yoongi was convinced this conversation would end whatever they had; Hoseok thought it would start it.

“Fine, Seok-ah. You win. Where did you want me to start?”

“With the accident.”

Yoongi nodded, “I killed four men that day. Two neck wounds and two headshots. The first two weeks I was away nothing happened but in the third and fourth weeks, Taeso-ssi began random attacks on sectors scattered along the Daegu border and a few closer to Seoul. During that time, I don’t actually know how many people I killed. My estimate is more than five, less than ten. I refused to sit back and let people die, so I helped. In some cases, I had to take on more in order to keep Jungkook away from the fighting.”

“Less than ten?” Hoseok asked.

“I think so, yes. I wasn’t exactly waiting to see if people died or not. My job was essentially to prevent armed men from making their attacks. Sometimes all that required was cutting the Achilles tendon, sometimes it required more.”

Hoseok nodded, honestly, he had been expecting more. After hearing that attacks had taken place over several days, Hoseok had assumed more people would be attacking. He realized now, that it was more likely that it was small bands of men, just like the car attack, sent with a specific job. Even if Yoongi participated in every defense, he wouldn’t have been alone and the number of people attacking likely wasn’t that high.

He wanted to confirm though, “How many people usually attacked?”

Yoongi tilted his head and thought about it, “Between 4 and 7, I think. It varied though. There was definitely one time where it was closer to 10.”

He had been right, “is that all that happened?”

“Well, we also established five medical centres with your help. I’m not sure if they’ll stay open when this ends, but the sectors will now have connections if they need them later.”

Hoseok nodded again, “Anything else?”

“Um, no?” Yoongi asked, confused why Hoseok kept asking.

“Okay. Thank you for telling me.”

Yoongi waited for Hoseok’s face to change like it had last time. It didn’t. He waited for criticism or Hoseok’s admission that he wanted to leave. That didn’t come either. His confusion was making him upset.

“That’s it?” Yoongi asked.

“Yes. I just wanted to know.”

“And what? You’re just okay with it?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m okay with it. I prefer if no one was forced into the situation, but I understand why you proceeded and I respect how you’re handling a really difficult situation.”

Yoongi stood up, frustrated, “you’re not upset?”

“No.”

“You should be angry!” Yoongi burst out.

“Why?”

“I _killed_ people, Hoseok.”

“Yes, I know.

“You’re a doctor! That should upset you.” Yoongi said, walking further away from Hoseok.

“It does. I wish the situation wasn’t the way it is. Just because I’m a doctor doesn’t mean I can’t understand _why _things happen the way they do.”

“When we first met you _never_ would have said that.” Yoongi turned back to Hoseok.

“Maybe you’re right, but you can’t decide for me what I feel, hyung. That’s not how it works. I thought about it a lot when you were gone. This isn’t just some random choice. I care that people are dead but I don’t _blame_ you.”

“BUT I DON’T CARE!”

Hoseok stopped, “What?”

“I don’t care, Hoseok-ah. That they’re dead. It doesn’t matter to me. I took their lives and I don’t care. The only thing I care about is what _you_ think about it. I’m not driven by a need to justify myself out of guilt. Those lives mean nothing to me.”

Hoseok sighed, “We both know that’s not true. How many members of the Min family have died since this started?”

“34” Yoongi answered without thinking.

“Exactly. I bet you even paid for their funerals and offered death benefits, am I right?” Yoongi looked away.

“Yes, I figured. You may not care about the lives you’ve taken, but you care about the lives you could have saved. There’s a difference, hyung. I’m well aware of it.”

Yoongi really didn’t appreciate being called out like that, “you should still be upset.”

Hoseok sighed, “maybe, but I’m not. When I thought about what you did, I broke it down into two categories: pleasure vs. purpose. You don’t enjoy killing or violence, you simply do what’s necessary. You don’t blame a solider for killing during a war, do you?”

“I’m not a soldier, Hoseok-ah. That’s an insulting comparison to make. They fight for their country.”

“And you fight for your family. I’m not saying you’re a soldier. I’m just pointing out that killing can acceptable in certain circumstances. I get that. I’m okay with that.”

Yoongi was unsure what was happening. Hoseok had pulled back. He had been getting ready to leave. Yoongi had seen it. Seokjin had agreed with him. But now, Hoseok was acting as if the thing that Yoongi had been so sure would drive him away was nothing.

“How do you know I don’t enjoy it?” Yoongi asked, genuinely curious.

“Because you never go too far. You never brag. You do what is necessary than stop. You don’t start or seek out violence. You even tried to fight this war with paper first. I _know_ you, Yoongi-hyung.”

“You can’t be sure.” Yoongi said defiantly. He had no control over his mouth now. He had committed to the belief that Hoseok would be better off away from him. Even now, with Hoseok standing in front of him telling him it would be okay, he couldn’t stop himself from trying to force Hoseok away, out of his world, back to safety.

Hoseok looked at him without a word. Yoongi’s features were set stubbornly and his hand kept twitching. Hoseok knew it was because he wanted to rub his neck because he was uncomfortable but he was stopping himself. Hoseok wondered if Yoongi actually wanted him to leave. The look in his eyes suggested he didn’t but the set of his jaw said otherwise.

Internally, Hoseok scoffed. _Just as I suspected, the whole ‘I’m doing this for him’_ _bullshit._

Hoseok sighed, “you know what, hyung? It feels like I’m constantly battling with you for this relationship. At every turn you say no or pull back or come up with some excuse why it’s a bad idea. When we’re together, when you let yourself relax, it’s amazing. I have such a great time with you. But when you’re like this, when you decide you know what’s best and you try and force me away from you and this world, it’s exhausting. Honestly, do you want to be with me? Am I really forcing you into this?” Hoseok paused, but Yoongi didn’t say anything so he continued, “If you don’t want to be with me, fine. I’m a big boy, I can handle it. But stop making excuses. Stop saying it’s for me. Just stop making excuses, okay? I’m tired of trying to convince you I want to be here when _you_ _don’t want me here_.

Yoongi stared at him, but said nothing. Hoseok felt his heart break a little and knew if he didn’t get out of there he would start crying.

Yoongi was currently screaming at himself internally. On one hand, he had gotten what he wanted. Hoseok would be safe once he wasn’t near him anymore. But on the other, Yoongi was being crushed by the reality of the situation. _Hoseok was leaving_. No more bright smile. No more loud laugh. No more defining shrieks when Jungkook scared him. No more watching him play around with his dongsaengs. No more late-night talks. No more sitting together quietly while he played the piano. No more kisses or warm hugs. _No more Hoseok_.

Yoongi felt his chest tighten and his breathing became difficult. He recognized the signs right away and rubbed his chest.

_The doctor who gave me the prescription said it was triggered by my fear of losing people. _

As Hoseok walked past, evidently having tired of waiting for Yoongi to respond, Yoongi’s hand flew out and grabbed his arm.

Yoongi had never thought about how it would feel to see Hoseok leave.

“Please don’t go. Don’t leave me.”

Hoseok stopped and looked down at Yoongi. His eyes were wild and sad, he was searching Hoseok’s face desperately.

“Why?”

“I– I want you to stay. If– if you think you can accept me as I am. As heir and eventual head of the Min Family.”

“You want me to stay?” Hoseok asked, wanting to hear it again.

“Please, stay. I want– I need someone who can accept me for me,” Yoongi said, blushing now.

“That’s not a problem. I want you in whatever form you come in.”

Yoongi looked up at Hoseok, still holding his arm tightly. Hoseok’s smile was large and wide, revealing the heart shape there that had endeared Yoongi right away. Without a thought, Yoongi lunged in, knocking their teeth together in a desperate kiss. His hand left his arm and grabbed his neck. Hoseok pulled Yoongi in and returned the kiss with ardent fervor. Their lips moved quickly and sloppily over each other and their tongues were locked in a battle of sorts. Neither one was willing to back down.

When Yoongi’s hands made their way into Hoseok’s hair and tugged, he decided all bets were off. Reaching down and grabbing both of Yoongi’s thighs, Hoseok lifted him up and lined up their hips. Yoongi pulled back with a gasp and wrapped his legs around Hoseok’s waist.

“Holy shit. I– you picked me up.” Yoongi said, burying his face in Hoseok’s neck.

“Yup.”

“God, that’s so hot.” Yoongi said, kissing Hoseok’s neck now.

Hoseok laughed and tilted his head back, giving Yoongi better access, “There’s more where that came from.”

“Bring it”

Hoseok shook his head and looked around, settling on the couch he walked over and sat down, pulling Yoongi on top of his lap. He was now sitting straddling him with his hands resting on each of Hoseok’s shoulders. Hoseok skimmed his hands up Yoongi’s thighs, his sides, then ghosting around his neck before grabbing his chin and pulling him down for another kiss. Yoongi responded by pressing his hips down hard. The moan Hoseok made him smile so he did it again. And again. Eventually getting into a rhythm that involved grinding in circles on top of Hoseok.

Their kisses were getting more frantic as each man became more and more aroused. Hoseok could feel Yoongi’s erection pressing against his own every time he swivelled his hips. The barrier of their pants really starting to irritate him. Yoongi only wore sweatpants, but he was still wearing his suit pants from work. They were thin, sure, but still far too restrictive.

Hoseok pulled at the hem of Yoongi’s shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it behind him blindly. Yoongi leaned back in and started unbuttoning Hoseok’s dress shirt, never breaking the kiss he had just started. Once his shirt was open, Yoongi ran his hands up and down, feeling how his muscles moved underneath his hands.

“Fuck, you’re sure you don’t dance anymore?” Yoongi muttered, finally leaning back.

Hoseok smiled, “yes, but I still work out. Mostly just for the satisfaction of seeing you face when I lifted you off the ground.”

Yoongi nodded, “fucking worth it.”

“Definitely,” Hoseok said before leaning back in, this time latching onto Yoongi’s neck.

Yoongi moaned loud, suddenly very grateful the room was soundproofed. His neck had always been sensitive, looked like Hoseok knew that. Yoongi leaned back but kept the movement of his hips, eliciting sporadic moans from Hoseok as he got the angle right. Hoseok began to make his way towards Yoongi’s nipples. He sucked until they were rigid and sensitive then nipped and flicked his tongue until Yoongi’s hips began to move faster, losing the steady rhythm he had been maintaining.

Still alternating between Yoongi’s nipples, Hoseok settled his hands on Yoongi’s hips and altered the angle and pace to increase the friction. Yoongi wasn’t sure what sound he made when Hoseok’s hard cock pressed against him _just right _but he was fairly certain it would be classified as a keen.

“Seok-ah, fuck, I – touch me. Please touch me.” Yoongi babbled.

Hoseok nodded against Yoongi’s skin, too busy sucking marks anywhere he could reach to give a verbal response. He moved one hand to push down Yoongi’s sweats and boxers and slid a thumb over the dripping tip of Yoongi’s dick. Now he pulled back, wanting to see Yoongi for the first time. He was average-sized, very pink since Yoongi himself was pale, and rock hard.

Hoseok looked up and found Yoongi watching him, wide-eyed, “You’re so pretty, hyung. Perfect.”

Yoongi smiled wide and lunged back in for a kiss. He trailed his hands down Hoseok’s chest, pausing to tease Hoseok’s nipple in return, before reaching his pant line. Yoongi made quick work of his zipper and pulled Hoseok out of his boxers. Mimicking Hoseok’s earlier action, Yoongi leaned back and looked down. Where Yoongi was pale and pink, Hoseok was tanned and brown.

“I want that in my mouth,” Yoongi said simply.

Hoseok’s breath hitched, “fuck, next time.”

One hand grabbed Yoongi’s hip to pull him closer and the other massaged his neck and stroked his chin as they kissed. Both boys were grinding relentlessly now, the friction so much more intense now that there was skin contact. Yoongi reached down and grasped both of their cocks and started to rub them together. Soon he got the handle of the motion and was sliding his hand up and down smoothly. Or as smoothly as possible without lube. Thankfully, pre-cum made a good last minute substitute. Hoseok added his hand and soon they were both moaning incoherently.

“Fuck, Seokie, I want you inside me.”

“_God_, yes, next time. Fuck, I promise. Next time.”

“You– you promise?”

“Yes, now come for me, hyung.”

Yoongi leaned back with a gasp, his eyes were closed and his bottom lip was stuck between his teeth. Hoseok couldn’t look away from his face.

“Seok-ah, I’m– ”

“Good boy, hyung.”

And Yoongi came. He sobbed Hoseok’s name as he curled into the man in question, tremors wracking his body. Hoseok pulled him in for a kiss, still holding Yoongi’s hand around his own cock, he picked up the pace. Yoongi was moaning from over sensitivity now, but he matched Hoseok’s speed.

Soon, Hoseok was following after Yoongi, blinded by his own release, “Yoongi– ”

Out of breath, they collapsed on the couch, breathing heavy and sated. After a few minutes, Yoongi started muttering.

“What is it, hyung? I can’t hear you.”

“You dropped the honourifics, brat.”

Hoseok laughed, “I’m sitting here, covered in your cum, and that what you’re worried about. Seriously?”

“Mhm.” Hoseok pushed back into the couch so he could see Yoongi’s face, which was tucked into his chest. He looked like he was asleep.

“No, no, no. Hyung, you gotta stay awake. I am not carrying you like this. Someone will see!”

“Hmm”

“What if Jungkook-ah sees you!?” Hoseok demanded.

That woke Yoongi up. He jolted up and looked around. The thought of his youngest dongsaeng seeing him in even a _remotely_ sexual situation was enough to wake the dead. He was still clearly exhausted, but he was sitting up now.

“Oh, hyung, when was the last time you slept?” Hoseok asked, stroking the now prominent circles under his eyes.

“Dunno, a few days ago I guess.”

Hoseok sighed, “come on, let’s get you to bed.”

He stood Yoongi up and tried to clean them both the best he could with the tissues that were on the side table. It wasn’t the best, but it would do. Yoongi was swaying on his feet, malleable to Hoseok’s touch. Hoseok had never actually seen the phrase ‘dead on their feet’ come to life before, but he was now. Yoongi was barely conscious now, the post-orgasm haze amplifying his need for sleep, he was only present enough to do as he was told. Hoseok pulled on his shirt, buttoned their pants, and did up a couple of his own buttons before leading Yoongi out of the room.

On their way, they passed Jimin, who did a quick scan of them and grimaced. He could have sworn he heard him mutter, _four out of four, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me_, but he wasn’t sure. When he reached Yoongi’s bedroom, he opened the door and led the zombie-like man to the bed. As if sensing his bed, Yoongi perked up just enough to crash into the covers and cocoon himself.

Hoseok turned to leave but was once again stopped by a hand on his arm

“Stay? Please?” Yoongi asked sleepily.

“Of course, hyung.”

Pulling off his uncomfortable shirt and pants, Hoseok worked his way into Yoongi’s blanket cocoon. The smaller man wrapped around him, as if seeking his warmth, and feel asleep. The first time they had slept together, Yoongi had stayed up stroking Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok now found himself doing much the same. He stared at the roof and thought of everything that had happened in the last few hours. They had gotten distracted, so Hoseok promised himself he would clarify with Yoongi the following morning, but for now, he was happy. He believed they had worked out their issues and could now move forward.

Hoseok was beyond happy. He hoped Yoongi was too. From his position on Hoseok’s chest, Yoongi sighed and clutched him tighter, seemingly agreeing in his sleep. Hoseok would take it.

They were both happy.

* * *

Jungkook found himself where he always seemed to find himself lately, in the dance studio. He wasn’t sure why, but whenever he had free time that wasn’t spent making sure Taehyung was okay, he would find himself there. Maybe he missed dance more than he thought. Maybe he just missed spending time with Jimin. He wasn’t sure. But regardless, there he was, stretching alone, waiting to see if Jimin would wander in today.

His question was answered an hour later when Jimin practically ran into the room with a very pissed off expression on his face.

“What is in the _water_? Seriously.” Jimin muttered.

“Are you okay, hyung?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin looked up, startled, as if he hadn’t noticed Jungkook was in the room before, “Oh, yea, everything is fine. I just keep stumbling upon things I _do not_ want to see or hear.”

Jimin dropped his gym bag and unzipped his hoodie, “I have a diagnostic to prepare for, can you help?”

“Of course, hyung! What’s it for?”

“Since I’ve been abroad I need to create a dance and show them where I’m at right now. I have the song and created the choreography but since I’m blindfolded for part of the dance I can’t see if I’m doing the moves properly.”

“_Blindfolded_?”

“Yup. It make sense when you hear the song, trust me.”

Jungkook nodded, “I’ll definitely help while I can. I don’t know what’s going to happen with the war though, so I might have to leave again.”

“Thank you so much, Kookie! I’ll run through the dance without the blindfold so you can see what it’s supposed to look like, okay?”

Jungkook was trying to focus but he found himself focusing on Jimin’s hasty entrance, “Sure. Um, before that, can you tell me what happened earlier? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just…” He trailed off.

Jimin sighed, “I was trying to protect you but I guess there’s no helping it. You’ll hear eventually.”

“Hear what?” Jungkook said, stepping closer to Jimin.

One exaggerated sigh later, Jimin revealed the truth, “I heard Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung fucking the other day.”

“_WHAT_?”

“And I just walked past Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-hyung and they _definitely _just fucked too so look forward to that.”

“I– what?”

Jungkook felt his whole face turn red before he grimaced, “Ugh, fuck. I did _not_ need to know that.”

Jimin laughed and shrugged, “You asked.”

“I mean, yes, I did. But damn.”

Jungkook shook his head and leaned against the mirror. He had next to no experience himself but he wasn’t naïve. He had seen the way Seokjin and Namjoon looked at each other. When he had asked Yoongi, the man has just shrugged it off and told him to wait. He supposed that was what he was waiting for. _Gross_. He had already assumed Hoseok was the reason Yoongi was acting all weird when they arrived home. He hoped they worked out whatever was bothering him.

“It’s weird to see them together again, honestly,” Jimin admitted interrupting Jungkook’s thoughts.

“Who? Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung?”

Jimin nodded, “Yea, they were together before. For a few years, but they had to break up after the last war. I honestly didn’t think they’d ever get back together. Death of a family member is a lot to get over,” not to mention Woojin’s disapproval

Jungkook thought about it, “It is, but Namjoon-hyung wasn’t responsible.”

“No, he wasn’t. But Jin-hyung’s dad will be pissed regardless.”

“Well, fuck him then.” Jungkook said with a shrug.

“JUNGKOOK-AH!” Jimin yelled, both horrified and secretly pleased.

He shrugged again, “If he’s going to insert his opinion into someone’s love-life and ruin a relationship over something that wasn’t _their fault_, I stand by my statement. Fuck him.”

“You can’t just say things like that! He’s the leader of the second Kim branch. He’s my boss.”

Jungkook looked at him steadily and raised a brow, “Do you think Yoongi-hyung disagrees with me?”

Jimin pursed his lips but said nothing. He knew Yoongi had likely said something very similar with more vulgar language at least one point over the years. He also knew Yoongi would stand behind Seokjin and Namjoon no matter what, that’s why he had used him against Woojin in the first place.

Jungkook smiled cockily, “Exactly. If Kim Woojin-ssi even _tried_ to come here and meddle in their relationship, Yoongi-hyung would flip out. You know that. I think my ‘fuck him’ attitude is the most, well, delicate of what would be said.”

Shaking his head, Jimin decided to drop it. Jungkook had really grown up in the past few months. Even when Jimin had met him, he had been more tentative. Careful of saying something wrong or offending someone important. Now he was casually telling off the leader of the second most powerful family like it was nothing. Jimin couldn’t help but admire his self-confidence. He had taken to this life like a fish to water and it definitely agreed with him.

“Are you going to help me with my choreography or not?” Jimin asked, changing the subject.

Jungkook smiled wide, “Sure, hyung!”

An hour later, Jungkook was seated with his back against the mirror, watching Jimin flow through the choreography. He moved like water. Jungkook had noted that once the blindfold went on, Jimin’s moves became more hesitant, as if he was unsure, but they were still on beat and fit together perfectly. Jungkook figured with more practice Jimin would have no issues at all.

Since there was nothing to critique, Jungkook used the time to just stare at Jimin. Since the boy was blindfolded, he wouldn’t notice anyway. Jungkook had spent the past few weeks thinking over how he had felt when Jimin had hugged him when he returned home. People usually didn’t touch him, not really. Sure, Taehyung and Seokjin were affectionate and often threw their bodies around when they wanted attention, Taehyung especially, but it had felt different. He supposed Hoseok touched him a lot too, but it was mostly on his shoulder or arm, maybe his head. Okay, maybe people touched him all the time but the _feel_ was different.

_Why was it different?_

Even after all these weeks, Jungkook still wasn’t entirely sure. According to the internet, he was attracted to Jimin. Which was why he was staring at him right now, trying to figure out if that was the case. He had seen many dancers and people in various stages of undress without feeling anything, so he had decided this was the perfect opportunity to find out.

So, he watched.

Jimin moved gracefully in the circle he had set up for the dance. Every few moves, his entire body would jolt to a stop before moving again. He had amazing control. The parts of his face and neck Jungkook could see were glistening with sweat and would catch the light as he moved. He noticed that, despite his small stature, Jimin was quite strong. His thighs and arms flexed as he moved and held their positions effortlessly. For the first time in his life, Jungkook thought what those thighs would feel like wrapped around his waist. Or how his small hands would feel digging into his back. Jungkook pulled his legs up to his chest, attempting to hide a problem that was becoming more prominent and stared off into space.

_Fuck. _

When Jimin finished his routine, he pulled off the blindfold and turned to ask Jungkook what he thought. He found him staring at the floor, wide-eyed rather than watching his routine.

“Kookie? Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost!”

His head snapped up. Still wide-eyed, Jungkook smiled, “I’m fine. Your dance was amazing, hyung. Your moves look more hesitant when you put the blindfold on, but you don’t miss beats or moves. I think you just need more confidence.”

Jimin tilted his head, unsure of what Jungkook’s expression was doing, but nodded anyway, “thanks for watching, Kookie.”

“No problem, hyung. I enjoyed it.”

“Good, do you want to dance a bit too? We could go over the other choreography I’m working on!”

As Jimin watched, Jungkook glanced down at himself quickly, then shook his head, “um, no, I’m okay. I practiced a bit before you came in so I’m kinda tired. I don’t mind watching you if you want to run through it again.”

Jimin ran up and gave Jungkook a quick hug. He made a strangled noise that Jimin misunderstood, “sorry! I’m all sweaty!”

“Uh, it’s no problem.”

“Good! Okay, I’ll run through it again. Then we can go grab food, I’m starving.”

Jungkook nodded as he pressed play for the music. Jimin returned to his proper position and lost himself in the music.

So, Jungkook had discovered two things today. The first, he was attracted to Park Jimin and that’s why he felt weird whenever Jimin touched him. Oh, and apparently, he was a masochist since he volunteered himself to continue watching him dance.

Cool. Jungkook could deal with that. No problem.

* * *

After a quick and entertaining dinner with Jungkook, he always had fun when he was with him, Jimin found himself walking a familiar path to a place he had hoped he could leave in the past like his association with Woojin. He hadn’t wanted to go this way again, but the problem with Taeso was getting out of hand: people were dying and no one could find her. Seokjin and Namjoon were doing their best, but they had only managed to discover a) that she was in Seoul and b) she was staying close. But that was entirely based on the aliases they had managed to isolate so far, which could easily be a false lead. So really, they knew nothing. Waiting for Jungkook and Yoongi to come back had forced him to realize that he needed to step in, even if secretly. He didn’t want Seokjin to know he was involved but he also couldn’t just sit by and wait anymore when he knew he had a way to help. 

Nodding to the motel attendant who always worked the front desk when Jimin came in, Jimin made his way to his room. It was under a false name and served only as a place for him to store the things he couldn’t risk keeping at home. His weapons, except the few Seokjin knew he had, his clothes, and makeup. All the things it took to turn into the type of person needed to get the job done.

Tonight, he was going for serious and intimidating, so he chose a black suit that had been tailored, pointed black boots, and a crisp white top. He styled his hair so it was pushed back from his face and applied some eyeshadow and eyeliner to make his eyes look sharper. 

He took a step back to look over his creation. He looked sharp and intimidating, just what he wanted. He didn’t look much like himself, but that was the point. As Jimin did a last-minute check, he couldn’t help but think that he never wanted Jungkook to see him like this. In the guise of someone so far removed from who he was, from who he wanted to be. 

Less than 20 minutes later, Jimin stepped into a bar that could be considered one of his old haunts. It was known to be a meeting spot for gang members of every sort. The owner, Bang Sihyuk, had once, long ago, been a member of the Min family, but he had gotten out when his best friend died. Now, he ran a bar that was considered neutral territory. Both Kyungho and Yoongi had signed off on it, that had had to since it was in their territory. No violence, no business. If someone broke those rules, well, they didn’t last long enough to regret it. 

“Ah, sir, nice to see you again,” Sihyuk greeted from behind the bar. He knew who Jimin really was, he had met him when he had first moved to Seoul and started hanging around Yoongi, but he knew Jimin didn’t use his name here, so he never used it.

“Same to you, Hitman,” Jimin returned with an easy smile, sharp eyes scanning the room.

“Ahh, it’s been years since anyone called me that. I don’t know why you insist,” Sihyuk said, shaking his head.

“Maybe because you named this place BigHit. A little on the nose, don’t you think?” Jimin joked, as he had every time this conversation had taken place.

“Kids today. No respect,” Sihyuk responded, as he always did, then he put down the glass he had been cleaning and leaned forward, “rumour was you got out. What are you doing here?”

Jimin grimaced, good news travelled fast, “I need information. This shit with Kim Taeso-ssi has gone on long enough, don’t you think?”

Sihyuk leaned back, “You know I don’t get involved in conflicts like that. Not anymore.”

“I know. But I also know you can point me towards someone who does.”

There was a sigh, then, “The VIP room. Some of the boys there are known for  _ knowing _ things. Or being able to find out. Throw some money around and you’ll get what you need.”

“Thanks, Hitman,” Jimin said, already walking towards the room. 

As he approached, he paused to straighten his posture and pull on his professional mask. The one he used to intimidate and seduce as needed. The one that turned him into a ghost. The second he felt it settle on his face, he felt queasy. It had never bothered him so much before, but suddenly he felt the need to turn around and run. To return to the warmth of the compound and the boys inside.

_ I should have just gone home with Jungkook-ah. _

Shaking the feeling off, Jimin stepped into the room. As he watched, the room fell silent and every eye turned to him. Jimin flicked his fingers towards the door and the girls sitting on the two couches immediately straightened and grabbed their stuff. After they left, Jimin unbuttoned his jacket and took a seat. He reached forward and grabbed a flute of champagne that had been discarded and leaned back. 

“Yah! What the fuck? Who do you think you are?” One of the men asked angrily. 

“Yo, shut the fuck up, do you know who that is?” Another gasped out, smacking his friend. 

Jimin raised an eyebrow and took a sip from the glass. For someone who was supposed to be invisible, he was always surprised how many lower-level thugs knew about him. They always seemed to notice more than their bosses. That had helped him when he was sent on hits in the past and it would help him now. 

“I need information,” Jimin commented, downing the last of the champagne before holding his glass out for more. One of the men jumped to fill it. 

“What kind of information?” The formerly angry man asked, clearly in charge.

“On Kim Taeso-ssi. Her location, what she’s planning. Anything you can get your hands on.”

The one who recognized him tilted his head, “Kim Taeso-ssi? All anyone knows is that she’s in Seoul. She’s been keeping it real close. None of her men have even shown up at local bars or restaurants.”

Jimin took in that information. It made sense. It explained why Seokjin and Namjoon hadn’t been able to track her down and why none of Yoongi’s contacts could find her. Those three, separately, could find anyone, and now, even together, they were at a loss. For now anyway. Jimin knew that given time they would be able to find her, they were already narrowing the area, but Jimin feared what that time would mean for the people around him. 

“I know that. I’ve been looking. But I hear you three are the best and I’m willing to pay.”

The angry one perked up, “how much?”

Jimin reached into his pockets and threw a wad of cash on the table, “When you find information, give it to Hitman. He knows how to contact me.”

The three lunged for the cash and nodded, “Of course, Ghost-nim.”

Looking back sharply, the man who had spoken recoiled, “um, sir. Of course, sir.”

Jimin left the room and the bar with a quick nod to Sihyuk. He wanted out of this place and these clothes as quickly as possible. In half the time it had taken him to get to the bar, Jimin was back at the motel and ripping off his outfit. He dove into the shower and washed off the makeup and hair products. Everything that reminded him of the mask. 

Once he felt clean, Jimin grabbed a towel and sprawled out on the motel bed. He had never been so negatively affected by going out like that before. Usually, it was just a thing he did to pay his bills and fulfill the agreement he had made with Woojin, but now it felt different. Maybe because he was no longer  _ forced _ into the situation, his displeasure in it came to the forefront. 

He didn’t want to be like that anymore. He didn’t want to be  _ Ghost-nim _ . He just wanted to be Jimin. He had assumed that, eventually, he would reenter the family and put his skills to use. It just made sense. But the thought of doing that brought back the queasy feeling he had been feeling earlier. 

He didn’t know what he wanted but it certainly wasn’t this. A ringing phone interrupted his inner turmoil and he blindly reached out to answer it.

“Hello?”

“ _ Uh, hey, hyung. I know you said you had something to do, but Taehyung-hyung and I are going to watch a movie. Should we wait for you?” _ Jungkook asked.

Jimin smiled, feeling his unease melt away, “yea, I’m just finishing up now. I’ll grab a cab. Give me 20?”

“ _ Okay! We’ll make snacks!”  _ Jungkook replied, happiness clear in his voice.

“ _ No, we’ll get Jin-hyung to make snacks. I’m not allowed in the kitchen after the incident, remember?”  _ Taehyung commented in the background.

Jimin heard Jungkook snort then, “ _ see you soon, hyung! _ ” 

He dropped his phone and sat up. He liked where his life was now, minus the war. The life Jungkook thought he had. The life  _ everyone  _ thought he had. There was nothing stopping him from having it now. From being normal. 

He could finally just be Park Jimin. 

That sounded nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNSSSSEEEEOOOOKKKK
> 
> also,
> 
> minor JJJJJIIIIIKKKOOOOOOOOOOOKKKK
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	26. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonseok snuggles.
> 
> Yoongi meets with Eunae.
> 
> Taeso makes an appearance.
> 
> Taehyung talks with Wooshik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm STILL messed up by the NYC performance. I am not okay. If you have me on twitter, you've seen the spam. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy lol

Yoongi woke, an undetermined number of hours later, curled in a ball and feeling warm. Generally, he was cold when he woke up, having lost his blanket cocoon sometime in the night, but today he was warm. He slowly began to realize the warmth radiated from the human sun that was wrapped around him: his arm pulling Yoongi’s back to his chest and his nose buried in Yoongi’s hair.

The events from the night before played over in his mind, and Yoongi hid his face in the pillow, unable to repress his smile.

_God, did I really sound like that?_

Wanting to get up, Yoongi started to wiggle and shift so he could pry Hoseok’s arm off him. This served to only irritate Hoseok, who grumbled before tightening his grip.

_Not a morning person then_.

Yoongi gave up with a sigh and decided he midaswell get more sleep. He aligned his body more comfortably with Hoseok’s and snuggled in. Just as he was about to drift off though, there was a knock followed by the door opening.

Jungkook walked in, looking down at his iPad, “Hyung, we’re supposed to meet your– oh, what the _fuck_. Seriously! Put a sign on the door or something. _Gross_.”

Having finally looked up, Jungkook was greeted with the sight of his former teacher who, though fully clothed, look _wrecked_. His hair was a mess and the parts of his neck and shoulder Jungkook could see were covered in marks. His lips were still bright red and chapped.

Jungkook wanted to clean his eyes with bleach.

This was amplified when Hoseok groaned and sat up, wearing nothing but boxers, and looked at the door with squinted eyes and downturned lips, “ugh, Kookie, why are you here so early?”

Jungkook was gaping, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, “hyung– hyung has a meeting.”

Now Yoongi sat up too, having lost the warmth that had kept him in bed after he woke up, he looked at Jungkook groggily, “I have a meeting?”

Jungkook was staring at his neck. Jimin had told him they had _definitely fucked_, sure, but seeing it was totally different. He wondered if anything would be able to destroy this memory.

“Jungkook, you said I had a meeting?” Yoongi repeated.

“Oh, yes, with Choi Eunae-ssi” Jungkook informed him, finally snapping out of his daze.

“Right, I forgot. When?”

“Uh, in two hours.”

“Okay, I’ll be ready, thank you.”

Hoseok watched Jungkook leave silently. Once the door was closed, he tackled Yoongi back onto the bed, landing on top of him. Yoongi let out an unintended squeak then slapped a hand on his mouth and stared up at Hoseok wide-eyed.

“Oh, I need to hear that sound again,” Hoseok said, shocked Yoongi could make such a sound.

“Never.”

“We’ll see about that.” Hoseok proceeded to tickled Yoongi in an attempt to hear that squeak again.

"Stop! Stop! Hoseok-ah, p- please!" Yoongi gasped out between laughs.

When Hoseok realized all he was going to get were laughs, he gave up.

Yoongi’s laugh turned into a sigh as Hoseok snuggled into his neck, placing light kisses wherever he could reach. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. There was nothing sexual about either of their movements, they were simply stretching out their first real morning in bed together.

“Hyung?” Hoseok said, face still pressed against his neck.

“Hmm?”

“You meant it, right? That you want me to stay?”

Yoongi’s fingers stopped moving, which caused Hoseok to pull back so he could see his face.

“Right?” Hoseok repeated.

“As long as you want to be here, I want you with me,” Yoongi replied sincerely.

Hoseok’s answering smile was brighter than the morning sun, “good because I’m here to stay. I’m going to make you do a bunch of lame boyfriend things by the way, so get ready.”

“I run the mob, your torture techniques will have no effect on me,” Yoongi said with a laugh.

“Cocky are we? I can fix that.”

Without giving Yoongi a chance to reply, Hoseok leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and light, reflecting the mood of the morning. Yoongi felt Hoseok’s hand cup his cheek and his thumb rub back and forth on his cheekbone. When they broke apart for air, Yoongi asked him about it.

“Why do you always do that? Stroke my cheek? You’ve done it every single time we’ve kissed.”

Hoseok looked at his own hand, still resting on Yoongi’s cheek and shrugged, “I like your cheeks.”

“That’s so weird.”

He shrugged again, “Maybe, but it’s true.”

As Yoongi leaned up to kiss Hoseok again, there was another knock on the door, “hyung, seriously… um, you have to get up.”

Yoongi collapsed back on the bed, “That kid seriously. I swear to god.” Yoongi muttered, then to the door, “I _am _up Jungkook-ah!”

“Not that kind of up, hyung.”

There was a loud bang against the door and Jungkook jumped back. He assumed Yoongi had thrown something at the door. Truth be told, he was happy for his hyung, both of them actually. He could tell the first day he met Hoseok that he would be a good match for Yoongi. He was bright and cheerful where Yoongi was serious and mellow. They evened each other out. The best part was that Hoseok allowed Yoongi to be silly and Yoongi allowed Hoseok to be serious. Jungkook had honestly been rooting for them. 

_However_, he did not want to _see_ them together. That was a line he didn’t want to cross. Not today, not ever. If he could help it, he would like to think that none of his hyungs had sex, ever. It just made him feel better. Thinking about them having sex was like thinking about your parents having sex. _Gross_.

Jungkook looked up as the door opened to reveal a dishevelled looking Hoseok who looked embarrassed now that he was awake and out of bed.

“My, ah, clothes are in the other room,” Hoseok explained.

“Yup. They would be.” Jungkook replied.

Hoseok coughed and nodded before turning to go to his bedroom. Jungkook watched him go but something caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes to look closer, then widened them when he realized what it was.

“Hyung, you have cum on your pants, might want to deal with that,” Jungkook said with a smirk. If they were going to make him uncomfortable, the least he could do was embarrass them.

Hoseok whipped around to check and promptly covered the offending stain with his hand. His face went bright red and he made a weak sound in his throat before nearly running to his room. Jungkook’s delighted laugh followed him the entire way there.

Yes, Jungkook was truly happy for his hyungs. They deserved some happiness. 

* * *

Hoseok was in a mood that could only be described as cloud 9. He was humming, he was dancing a bit whenever he caught snippets of songs on the radio or someone’s phone. He could feel the nurses and Wooshik staring at him but he didn’t care. Yoongi wanted him to _stay_ and that’s all that mattered.

His mood was so obvious that some of the older patients began to tease him about finding a good woman and kept suggesting he _make an honest woman_ out of her so he didn’t lose the happiness he had now. The idea of making Yoongi an honest woman made him snort. He would _hate_ that. Hoseok made a mental note to tell him _immediately_.

“If you’re about done traumatizing our patients with that smile of yours, you have a new patient,” Nurse Go said, having appeared from nowhere like the ghost of no fun.

“A new patient? What are they in for?”

“Just a check-up. She was asking about a subscription for birth control, but I told her she’d have to see you and go through the steps before you wrote a prescription.”

Hoseok nodded, “She’s probably just young and too embarrassed to go to her family doctor. I know my sister was. Might have had something to do with it being our dad though.”

Nurse Go shook her head with a laugh, “Not my business to ask why. She’s in examination room 3.”

Hoseok grabbed the file Nurse Go handed to him and walked the short distance to the room the new patient was sitting in. When he entered he was greeted with a large smile on the face of a truly beautiful woman. She had high, wide cheekbones and sharp eyes which were surrounded by dark hair artfully curled. She sat on the examination table with her legs crossed, her manicured nails resting lightly on her knee. The family resemblance was uncanny.

“You’re Kim Taeso-ssi.”

The woman’s smile widened, “that I am. You’ve seen me before?”

Hoseok shook his head, “No, but you and Taehyung-ah look incredibly similar. It wasn’t hard to guess.”

“Ah, speaking of my little brother, why don’t you call him in here? We need a little family reunion. I do hope he’s forgiven me for using him as a pawn.”

Hoseok tossed the file he was holding onto the small desk situated in the corner, “Yea, I’m sure he’s forgiven you for trying to kill him then using him as a pawn to take down the only people who’ve ever given a shit about him. That’s clearly something you just _forgive_.”

“Oh, but we’re family,” Taeso said, the smile on her face indicated what she truly thought of that.

“Like you give a fuck.” Hoseok spat, reading her correctly.

“You’re right, I don’t. But he does.” She shrugged her shoulder, “I’ve let you dwaddle enough. Call him in.”

“No.”

Taeso sighed, “Don’t make this difficult. If you don’t, I’ll have to teach you a lesson, you know?”

Hoseok hesitated, “a lesson?”

“Yes, a lesson. I’d have to kill you and everyone here. I’d rather not do that yet. I’m not done playing with Yoongi-ah yet. If I kill you, the game will end much too soon.”

He felt his nose crinkle despite his best intentions. Taeso was _exactly_ what he had been trying to explain to Yoongi that he hated. She enjoyed the violence. She thrived on it. She was the problem.

“Call him, Dr. Jung,” Taeso ordered, done playing now.

A few moments later, Taehyung stepped into the room, “You called, hyung?”

Hoseok said nothing, just kept staring at Taeso. They’d been having a sort of staring contest since he paged Taehyung and he was unwilling to back down. It wasn’t until Taehyung saw her and let out a small gasp that her eyes flicked away from Hoseok.

Her eyes changed when she looked at Taehyung, hardening and icing over. Hoseok was unsure how Taehyung had missed the clear animosity she radiated for so many years.

“What are you doing here!?” Taehyung snapped out. Hoseok was surprised to see anger on Taehyung’s face. He wasn’t sad, at least he didn’t look it, he just looked angry.

“I just wanted to miss my favourite brother,” Taeso said sweetly, her eyes never changing

Taehyung snorted and looked at Hoseok, “are you okay? Did she do anything?”

Hoseok smiled at the younger boy softly, “I’m fine. She’s just been trying to intimidate me.”

“Trying? I would say I’m succeeding, but I suppose those are semantics.” Taeso said with a wave of her hand.

“Why are you really here?” Hoseok asked.

“I just wanted to see the man who has so _enamoured _the current Min heir. You’re quite the looker, so I guess that makes sense. Yoongi-ah always did like the pretty ones. Looks like you can have some fun too, if those marks on your neck are anything to go by.”

Hoseok didn’t give her the satisfaction of covering his neck, she wanted a reaction from him and she wasn’t going to get it. She had pissed him off when she needled Taehyung and he wasn’t going to let her get away with it.

“I’m quite talented, yes. Not that you would know. You seem like the type who doesn’t understand what human emotion or companionship is.”

Taeso quirked a brow, but said nothing. She merely sized Hoseok up, tapping her finger.

“What do you really want, Taeso-ssi?” Taehyung asked. Hoseok had to work very hard to keep his expression neutral. _Taeso-ssi? Not noona?_

“Awe, well if my little brother hasn’t gone and grown-up. Did you finally learn to think for yourself? I’m so proud.”

Taehyung narrowed his eyes before looking at Hoseok, “we should just go. She’s not going to do anything. She just wants to prove a point.”

“Oh? Do tell me more Taehyungie,” Taeso said condescendingly.

“You just want to show Yoongi-hyung you can get anywhere and to anyone. You’ve done that. You can go now. We both know we can’t stop you from leaving anyway.”

Taeso laughed. Like the rest of her, it was beautiful. Cold, but beautiful, “I should have tried to kill you earlier. It turned you into a fine little soldier,” she put her hand to her heart, “Noona is so proud.”

Taehyung grimaced and looked away. Hoseok didn’t believe in violence but being within a metre of that woman was quickly changing his outlook.

She jumped down from the table, smoothed out her jacket, and smiled, “Well, you _are_ right. I’m not going to do anything else today.”

As she walked past them to the door, she turned back and smirked, “Do say hello to Yoongi-ah for me. It’s nearly time for us to be reintroduced.”

Hoseok’s posture slumped after she closed the door and he turned to Taehyung quickly, “are you okay?”

Taehyung nodded, “I’m fine. Are you? What did she do before I came in!?”

“She just threatened me. It’s fine”

“She _what_? I promised hyung and I– ” Taehyung broke off, upset.

“You promised hyung what?”

Taehyung pouted, “I promised hyung I would protect you and I couldn’t even do anything!”

Hoseok sighed, “You don’t have to protect me, Taehyung-ah, okay? We’ll protect each other, like we just did.”

Looking up with a small smile, Taehyung nodded.

“You’re sure you’re okay? I know that must have hurt.”

Taehyung nodded, “it did, but it was easier to handle now that I know what she’s really like. I always thought it was my fault before, you know? If I had been better or whatever, but she never would have cared. And now I have you guys. None of you look at me like that, even when I fuck up.”

Hoseok smiled, “No, and we never will.”

“Exactly. Now, what are you going to do about that?”

“Shut down the clinic,” Hoseok said simply.

Within an hour, all patients had been sent home and those who needed care were transferred to nearby clinics. He had made excuses to his staff at large, only revealing the truth to Nurse Go and Wooshik since they knew about everything anyway.

As they sat in an empty clinic, Nurse Go and Wooshik waiting outside for them to finish turning off all the equipment, Taehyung paused in the middle of the now silent building.

“I’m so sorry, hyung. I’m sorry you got caught up in this just because my family is a mess.”

Hoseok pulled him in for a quick hug, rubbing his back, “It’s not your fault, Taehyungie. You didn’t cause any of this. I was already involved long before this started. Sometimes this is just the way it goes.”

Taehyung nodded into his chest, returning the hug with a tight squeeze, “I know, but I’m still sorry.”

He pulled back, “And that’s why you’re a good person, Taehyung-ah. You care about people.”

“Some people would say that’s a weakness.”

“Maybe, but the guys at that compound would disagree, don’t you think?”

Taehyung smiled, “Yea, I think so.”

“And they run the show, so who gives a fuck what anyone else thinks?”

Throwing his arm around Taehyung’s shoulder, Hoseok walked them both out of the clinic.

He had to call Yoongi.

* * *

Yoongi glanced around the interior of the club. Eunae had done a really good job of decorating. He supposed since she was the only one other than him to have a club in Seoul she had to make it worth it.

He found Eunae sitting at the bar, sipping a glass of white wine and reading on her tablet.

“A little early for wine, no?” Yoongi asked, taking a seat beside her. Jungkook hung back.

“Maybe, but I’ve been busy so a treat is a treat.”

Yoongi laughed and nodded to the bartender, who brought him a glass as well. Turning off her tablet screen, Eunae swung around on the stool to look at Yoongi. She did a quick survey, noted the marks littering his neck and smirked.

“I was going to compliment your display, but I fear you’d misunderstand me given the state of your neck,” she commented.

Yoongi tilted his head and took a sip of wine, “Are you congratulating me for getting laid, noona?”

She laughed, “Do you want me too?”

“Not particularly.”

“I didn’t think so. I was going to compliment your actions for the past month. They were very well done. My connections everywhere are ranting and raving about how _great_ you are.”

“That’s what I was going for.”

Eunae nodded, sipping her own wine, “I don’t know what changed, but you look better. More comfortable. Before you never quite pulled it off. You were like someone slipping in and out of clothing that didn’t quite fit.”

“Oh?” Yoongi asked, curious. He hadn’t known it was that obvious.

“That awkwardness is gone now. You look more comfortable in your own skin. Is whoever is responsible for those marks also responsible for that?”

Yoongi thought about it, then shook his head, “No, I talked with my father and made a choice. I’m where I want to be.”

“Good, because where you want to be is about to get a whole lot more complicated.”

“I knew something had to be coming for you to call me out,” Yoongi sighed.

“Rumours say Taeso-ah’s amping up for her big move. Some families have been sending her weapons and money. I have a list– ”

“Jungkook-ah? What was the list Namjoon-ah had prepared?”

Jungkook looked startled but began to list off the names Namjoon had isolated, “Bong Sangchul, So Mansik, Lee Dongso and Park Jaewon. There were 2 other families that expressed interest but they never actually followed through.”

Eunae raised a brow, “well, what do you need me for?”

“You had those names weeks ago, don’t bother lying. How much pressure did you exert?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know, for such a hard-ass, you seem to have a special soft spot for me. Why do you think that is?”

Eunae thought about shrugging that off, but changed her mind at the last minute, “you know, the only person to ever tell me I could be a great leader was Yejin-noona. She was the best person I had ever met. When I lived with the second Kim branch during high school, she would visit me and give me tips on how to be the best possible leader. I’m only the leader I am today because she helped me. Maybe she only did it because I was going to have the opportunity she never did, but she helped regardless. You didn’t get that chance. Stupidity and shoddy leadership stole that from you.”

Yoongi was surprised. He hadn’t known his mother and Eunae had been close. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. He had been very young when Eunae lived in Seoul. He had vague memories of her babysitting him but little else. Based on what he did know about his mother, it did make sense that she would help Eunae out. A female leader may not have been possible during her time, but it was later. Yoongi wondered if his mother was responsible for the rise of four female heirs this generation. He liked to think she was, even if one of them was currently trying to kill him.

“I think she’d be proud of the leader you became noona,” Yoongi said sincerely.

Eunae smiled, “I would say the same to you.”

“So, what do you suggest concerning the four families that helped Taeso-ssi?”

“Usually, I would say burn them to the ground, but they all control a great deal of land and wealth that we need to keep in play.”

Yoongi sighed, “Benevolent punishment then. They all have heirs?”

“Yes.”

“Jungkook-ah, make a note of that. We’ll have to look into them.”

Jungkook nodded and scribbled the note down.

“I’m thinking you’ll have to do something similar to what your dad did with Kim Joonwoo-ssi.”

“Yes, that’s what– ” His ringtone interrupted him.

Looking down, he saw Hoseok’s face flash on his phone and ignored it. As he was putting his phone back in his pocket, it rang again, then Jungkook’s phone rang too.

“Fuck. Answer it,” Yoongi ordered.

“Now, hyung, don’t panic but– ” Hoseok began.

“She showed up _WHERE_?” Jungkook yelled.

Hoseok must have heard him, “Tell Jungkook-ah to calm down, we’re fine. It was just an intimidation technique.”

“What was Seok-ah?” But Yoongi knew.

There was a sigh, “Taeso-ssi showed up at the clinic today.”

Eunae leaned against the bar and finished her wine in one last gulp, “And that’s her move. How will you respond Min Yoongi-nim?”

How indeed.

* * *

It was a good thing Yoongi cared very little for the law because he was fairly certain he had broken every speed limit and traffic regulation on his way back to the compound. When they arrived, both boys jumped out of the car, not bothering with the garage and ran into the house.

“Where are they?!” Jungkook yelled as soon as they crossed the threshold.

Seokjin popped his head out of the kitchen when they reached that area of the house and gestured for them to come inside. Yoongi and Jungkook ran through the door to find Hoseok sitting at the table with Namjoon and Jimin, sipping tea and talking quietly. Jimin had a look on his face that could only be interpreted as murderous. Yoongi immediately went to Hoseok and started looking for injuries, once he was sure he was okay, he stepped back and looked around for Taehyung, ready to perform the exact same process.

“He’s not here, hyung.”

“What? Where is he? She didn’t– ”

“No! No,” Hoseok quickly reassured him, “He went out with my receptionist, Choi Wooshik-ah. He thought Taehyung-ah could use some time away from all of this and I agreed. They’re at his house now.”

Yoongi’s first reaction was to go and drag Taehyung back to the safety of the compound, but he knew that Hoseok was right. Maybe what Taehyung needed was to be around someone normal. Hoseok had said that Taehyung was brighter when he was at the clinic. Maybe that was why.

“You’re both okay, though?” Jungkook asked, tackling Hoseok in a hug.

Hoseok patted his hands, “Yes, we’re fine. She just threatened us a little. Taehyung-ah said she was just trying to prove a point.”

Yoongi nodded, “I would agree. It’s a power move to show up at your enemy's place just to say hello.”

“She did say that. Wanted to make sure I told you too.” Hoseok said wryly.

That made Yoongi take a step back. Taeso had targeted Hoseok today just to get to Yoongi. Even though he had moved him into the compound, Hoseok was still in danger because of him.

“Did she do anything else?”

“No, but she implied she had people watching the clinic so I sent everyone home. I’ll keep it closed until this is all settled. I don’t want to put my patients or staff at risk.”

“You closed the clinic,” Yoongi stated, dazed.

As if sensing the shift in emotion, Seokjin and Jimin directed the other two boys to leave quietly. Neither Hoseok or Yoongi took notice.

“Yes, it was the safest option.”

_He shut down his clinic because of you_.

Hoseok wasn’t a mind reader, but thankfully, Yoongi often didn’t bother with his poker face when he was around Hoseok which meant he could read his emotions easily. Like now. Hoseok could see the guilt eating at Yoongi as clearly as if he had said it out loud. Hoseok also knew, since he knew Yoongi, the man would try to protect Hoseok is some way that likely involved pulling away. Hoseok was tired of that shit.

“I can _hear_ your thoughts, hyung. It’s not your fault.”

“But– ”

“No buts. Just like I told Taehyung-ah. You can’t control Taeso-ah. She’s a crazy bitch, trust me, I would know.”

Yoongi winced and looked away.

“And if you even _think_ about breaking up with me to protect me or some _bullshit_ like that, I swear to go I will change my opinion on using violence so quick your head will spin.”

Yoongi widened his eyes and felt a laugh escape, “oh yea?”

“Yes. Don’t test me. Just ask Jin-hyung and Namjoon-ah how scary I can be.”

Walking closer to Hoseok and letting himself be pulled onto his lap, Yoongi sighed, “I’ll get right on that.”

“Mhm.”

For a few minutes, they didn’t speak, just sat and held each other. Both of them knew that today could have gone very differently. Taeso could have easily taken Hoseok and Taehyung hostage or killed them. No one at the clinic would have been able to stop them. The only reason they were safe was because Taeso wanted them to be. Yoongi didn’t like that.

After a while, Hoseok pulled back, “Hyung, I need you to end this. Not just for me, but for Taehyung-ah. He can’t heal when she keeps popping up. She said some really hurtful things today. He handled it really well, but he shouldn't have too.”

Yoongi nodded, “We will. Jin-hyung and Namjoon-ah are making headway on finding where she’s hiding and I’ve cut off all her attacks. It’s only a matter of time now, that’s why she showed up today. She knows that.”

“She said it was about time you two were reintroduced.”

“I think it is,” Yoongi agreed.

“I’m in this now, hyung. She threatened my people. My _family_ in my own place. I was upset before but now I’m angry. I want this over and her gone.”

“She will be, Soek-ah, I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

Yoongi leaned back in and rested his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. He meant what he said, he was going to end this as soon as possible. He just hoped it ended the way he wanted it to.

* * *

“Why are we leaving?” Namjoon asked, looking down at Seokjin’s hand which was wrapped around his arm.

“Because Yoongi-ah is bad at feelings.”

“I don’t know. He looked pretty emotional,” Namjoon contradicted.

“Yes, but that emotion was guilt. Hoseok-ah is going to put him in his place and then they can live happily ever after,” Seokjin revealed.

Namjoon snorted, “I think it’s a little soon to be talking about happily ever after.”

“Maybe, but you can’t deny Yoongi-ah has been happier since he met Hoseok-ah.”

“I guess, but he’s also been super stressed out worrying he was fucking up Hoseok-ah’s life.”

Seokjin shrugged, “Hoseok-ah said they worked through that.”

Namjoon paused at the door Seokjin had led him too. Realizing it was his bedroom, he raised a brow, “In the middle of the day? You’re insatiable.”

Wide-eyed, Seokjin looked at the door then back to Namjoon, “No, it was just because this is where all your maps are! I’m not– I didn’t mean– ”

“Too late,” Namjoon said, promptly lifting Seokjin up in a princess carry, “prince carry for a prince.”

Seokjin sighed and rested his head on Namjoon’s shoulder as he opened the door and stepped into the room, “you’re ridiculous, you know that?”

He felt a shrug underneath his cheek, “Maybe, but you love me anyway.”

“That I do.”

Smiling shyly, Namjoon set Seokjin on the bed gently and crawled on top of him, “I love you too, hyung.”

Seokjin reached up and stroked Namjoon’s cheek, who turned his face into the gesture. Being with Namjoon again was so easy. Nothing had changed, but at the same time, everything changed. Instead of waking up alone, he woke wrapped in Namjoon’s embrace. When he cooked and danced along to whatever girl group was playing at the time, Namjoon would be there laughing or dancing alone just as badly. When he lost himself in his files, trying desperately to narrow down the properties that belonged to Taeso’s pseudonyms, he could hear Namjoon’s voice in the background coordinating with his contacts. Suddenly, he was no longer alone. Namjoon had slipped effortlessly into all the aspects of his life as if he was never forced to leave. Seokjin was sure he would come to regret a lot of decisions from this time in his life, the what ifs of war, but he was certain his choice to knock on Namjoon’s door that day wouldn’t be one of them.

* * *

“So this is your definition of a _nice place_, huh?” Taehyung commented, mimicking Wooshik’s promise from when they first met.

The man in question stood up from where he had been bent to look in his fridge for drinks and glanced around his apartment. It was nice enough. It had a bedroom, living room, and kitchen all in separate rooms, which was a huge step up from the place he had been in before he started working at Hoseok’s clinic. Nursing school didn’t exactly pay. He knew, however, that Taehyung was just playing around with him, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness that had settled over them so he let it slide.

“Of course. The nicest of the nice. You should feel honoured,” Wooshik replied instead, handing the beer he had found to Taehyung.

He looked at it and grimaced a bit, “I don’t usually drink.”

“Oh, really? I think I have a Coke or Pepsi in there too, if you’d prefer that.” Wooshik asked, already taking the beer back.

“Please,” Taehyung responded with a nod.

After the drink had been switched out, the two boys sat on the floor in front of the couch rather than on top of it. Wooshik wasn’t really sure why, but that’s where Taehyung had decided to sit so he let it go. Taehyung hadn’t commented on the return of his sister and Wooshik wasn’t going to bring it up, though they both knew why he was here rather than at home where he usually would be by now. So, they sat in silence, Wooshik deciding to let Taehyung choose when he was comfortable enough to talk.

“You know, I miss my grandma a lot,” Taehyung said after a while.

“Oh?”

“Yea, she raised me. My parents died when I was young and Taeso-ssi sent me to live with my grandma. She was my mom’s mom, so she had no connection to the family at all.”

“Your mom wasn’t part of,” Wooshik gestured vaguely, “all this?”

Taehyung shook his head, “no, she met my dad in school. They fell in love and the rest is history I guess.”

“So your grandma raised you.” Wooshik prodded Taehyung to continue.

“Yea. She was a sweet old woman. Ran a farm all alone. I didn’t really have friends. Like, at all. I spent all my time helping her out.”

Wooshik was surprised, Taehyung was easily one of the most personable people he had ever met. It was hard to believe he didn’t have friends, so he said so.

“I was the weird kid from the country with no parents. Kids are mean. But it was fine, my grandma was great. Nurse Go reminds me of her actually.”

“So she was terrifying,” Wooshik commented with a shudder.

This caused Taehyung to laugh, “I guess so. She died when I was 17. Nothing painful or traumatic, just old age. After that, I had to move back in with Taeso-ssi.”

Wooshik noticed how Taehyung wasn’t calling her noona anymore, but didn’t comment, “How was that?”

“You know, when I was growing up, she wasn’t really around. Not even when I lived with my parents. She was in high school when I was born so I don’t really have any memories of her. When I moved away, I had these images of her that I used to build what she would be like, what our family would have been like if our parents hadn’t died. I didn’t know about the family business then. Not until I moved back at 17.”

“You didn’t know?!” Wooshik asked.

“No. My grandma never mentioned it and I never asked. Why would I? Taeso-ssi sent money to my grandma to raise me and it came from a real business that had a webpage when I looked it up so I just assumed we had run that business.”

“That must have been a shock then.”

“A little, yea. They didn’t tell me at first so I found everything out slowly. By that time I had already decided to go to nursing school so it didn’t matter.”

Wooshik sat in silence for a second, processing what Taehyung had told him, then he asked the obvious question, “What was it like living with her?”

Taehyung thought for a moment then shrugged, “cold. I still didn’t see her much, she was always busy. There were always these men around, top sector leaders who had been appointed by my parents. They called themselves the elders like they were some clan. When I first me the guys, you know, Yoongi-hyung, Namjooni-hyung, Jin-hyung, and Kookie, I was fascinated. I had never seen that sort of love before. I had this image of her in my mind but I guess because I never really saw her I could still keep up that image I had built when I was a kid you know? Then the only time I did actually see her was when she defended me from the elders about nursing school, so that just solidified it more.”

“They didn’t want you to go?”

“No, they thought it wasn’t befitting a ‘Kim’ but Taeso-ssi said it didn’t matter since that’s what I wanted. Now I know it’s because she didn’t want competition for her job, but at the time it felt nice.”

They had finally come to the events of the day, “how was it seeing her today?”

“Weird,” Taehyung said after a second.

“Weird?”

“Yea, weird. I was so worried about Hoseok-hyung that it didn’t even hit me that it was my sister, you know? She was a threat and I promised Yoongi-hyung I would protect Hoseok-hyung from threats. After she left it kinda hit me a bit more but I was still okay, you know?”

“I don’t know, no, but if you think you’re okay, that’s good,” Wooshik admitted.

“I’m okay. I just, I miss how simple my life was before my grandma died,” Taehyung revealed.

“Taehyung-ah, you can leave at any time. No one is forcing you to stay in this life. None of those guys would force you to stay.”

“I don’t want to lose the family I have now. I didn’t have one before, but I do now.”

“Just because you leave the family officially doesn’t mean you would lose them. Hoseok-hyung isn't part of the family, not officially, but he is still part of the group. You can stay connected but still take a step back and do what you love."

Taehyung didn’t comment but he was thinking about it. It had never occurred to him that he could leave this world. If he left, would he be as happy as he wanted to be? As happy as he found himself in-between the chaos of the war? Sometimes, when he was just hanging out with Jungkook and Jimin playing video games, or watching movies with his hyungs, Taehyung forgot about his life and was truly happy. Could he have that if he left?

Taehyung decided he needed to think about what he wanted from life, not just how to survive it.

* * *

If Hoseok had to describe how Yoongi was right now, he would say he was a crazy person. Taeso’s appearance at his clinic had been the equivalent of throwing a gauntlet and Yoongi was _pissed_.

After he called Taehyung to make sure he was okay and saw Hoseok was okay for himself, Yoongi had rededicated himself to the war efforts. Where previously he had let Seokjin and Namjoon choose their own paths, now he was ordering them around. He had even started directing Hoseok to complete tasks, which had surprised him but he agreed anyway.

Currently, Seokjin was going over every deed in Seoul, pulling up information on every person listed as the owner. Namjoon was isolating every shipment made through the port of Korea trying to track any shipments going to Taeso and her allies. They were making headway, but not quickly. They had been performing the same process for weeks now, just because Yoongi was angry it didn’t mean they would all of a sudden find her and it would be over in a snap.

Since Hoseok was now quite pissed himself, he decided to call everyone he knew from med school and start organizing medical care in Yoongi’s sectors then moving outward. Call it his pet project. He knew how much the death of his men had bothered Yoongi and Hoseok wanted to see if he could help. Plus, now that Yoongi had accepted him into his life, the image of Yejin bleeding out while waiting for help haunted him. But it wasn’t Yejin he saw, it was Yoongi. Yoongi bleeding out and no one there to save him. Hoseok couldn’t handle that, so he worked, he organized, and he made sure no one would have to suffer like that again.

“I have an idea,” Namjoon said, walking into the room, still holding his phone.

Yoongi looked up from his laptop, “what is it?”

“We’ve been halting all shipments since we can’t figure out where they are going with so many families staying neutral, what if we offered a deal?” Namjoon suggested.

Leaning back Yoongi rubbed his chin, “Like for those who declare publically on our side?”

“Exactly. Neutral families and those on Taeso’s side get nothing, but those on our side get their shipments released.”

Yoongi considered it, “There’s still no guarantee that those who declare publically won’t help Taeso secretly.”

Namjoon nodded, “no, but we’ll know since we’ll be tracking those shipments. Plus, those families would have to be brave enough to betray you. I don’t think any of them are. There’s a reason they chose to stay neutral.”

“Do it.”

Picking his phone back up, Namjoon began talking to Jackson as he left the room, “Hyung says do it. Release a statement to all family heads and let them know the new deal…”

Yoongi watched him go before pulling up a map of the most recent attacks. Taeso had been spreading out her targets. Now that both Kim families had declared their resolution to stick by the Min branch, she was hitting them hard. Thankfully, the medical care Hoseok had set up was reducing fatalities but that wasn’t good enough. He also needed to find out how Taeso was controlling the police. He had managed to track down the moles in his sectors but he didn’t have enough oversight in Seokjin’s and Namjoon’s to do that same. He was thankful he didn’t have to deal with police interference but he liked to know the _who_ as much as the _why_.

He could feel the end coming. It was close. Yoongi knew both of them were prepping for the final battle. Planning their last move. Checkmate was coming, Yoongi just wasn’t sure what side of the outcome he was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but actually.... _fuck_ Taeso lol
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	27. Last Gasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook lashes out.
> 
> Yoongi parents everyone.
> 
> Namjin snuggles.
> 
> Jimin makes a choice.
> 
> Taehyung goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you're still messed up from Shadow? ✋✋✋✋

Jungkook had never felt so useless in his entire life. Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon were all busy doing important stuff TM while he was left to wander around listlessly. Even Hoseok had been given a task to do. Or had created his own. It didn’t matter because at least he was _helping_. Jungkook was not. Jungkook had been left to do his own thing while everyone was working incredibly hard.

Finding himself once again at the door to the dance studio, Jungkook stepped in and found Jimin laying on the ground listening to music.

“What are you doing, hyung?” Jungkook asked, taking a seat beside him.

“Contemplating the universe,” Jimin replied.

“The universe?” Jungkook decided to lay down too.

“Yup,” Jimin confirmed, popping the ‘p’ sound.

“Why aren’t you helping?” Jungkook found himself asking.

Jimin sighed and sat up, “Because I’m not allowed. Jin-hyung made me promise to be normal while I was at school, which means no gang life, not really.”

For the first time in years, when Jimin said that he wasn’t lying. He _wasn’t_ involved in gang life, not anymore. Looking for information didn't count. That thought made him feel incredibly light despite the situation.

“Oh, I see.”

Jungkook suddenly understood why Jimin was so attentive. He wasn’t allowed to be involved, to _help_, so he always made himself available to those who were involved. He may not be able to solve their problems himself but he could certainly be there for them while they figured it out. Jungkook admired Jimin for that. Now that he was placed in a similar situation, Jungkook was just angry. He wanted to do more than fetch coffee and organize meetings. He _could_ do more, if Yoongi would just _let him_.

Without thinking, Jungkook vocalized this, “I just want to help. I’m a glorified gopher.”

Jimin reached out and gave him a pat on the head, which immediately pissed Jungkook off, “it will come with time, you’re still young. Wait until you grow up a bit.”

And that was that. The straw that broke the camel’s back as it were. Jungkook smacked Jimin’s hand away and stood up without a word. By the time he had even formed a coherent thought, he had slammed out of the dance studio leaving a startled Jimin behind him.

Yes, Jungkook was _pissed_. People kept babying him. Yoongi wouldn’t trust him with serious matters: he gave him a gun but refused to let him use it; let him go to meetings but took action alone. Now Jimin was _patting him on the head_ and telling him to wait until he _grew up_. He was grown up. What was it about him that made everyone think he was a baby.

He wasn’t a baby.

  
He wasn’t a kid.

He was sick of people treating him that way. Jimin especially. At least Yoongi had an excuse, he had taught him all throughout high school but Jimin hadn’t met him until a few months ago. They were nearly the same age. They had lived through similar things.

Laying on his bed, Jungkook realized he might have lashed out so harshly because of how Jimin made him feel. Here he was, thinking less than pure thoughts while watching him dance and all Jimin saw him as was a kid waiting to grow into his position properly. It was a harsh realization. Jungkook had never actually felt the way Jimin made him feel before. He had been nervous but a little excited, until, of course, Jimin had patted him on the head. Now he felt small and even more useless than before.

Back in the dance studio, Jimin was still staring at the door in confusion. _Was it something I said? _Jimin thought back over their conversation but couldn’t figure out what he had said to set Jungkook off. He never misread situations. It was literally his job, his life usually depended on it, so he was especially confused. Jungkook had seemed upset when he came in, but he had relaxed when he explained why he was upset. Jimin was a little hurt by Jungkook’s sudden departure. He had thought they were friends, or at least getting there, but Jungkook had just taken his anger out on him when he hadn’t done anything wrong.

Disappointed, Jimin laid back on the floor. He had thought he and Jungkook were closer than that, but he guessed he was wrong.

* * *

“Hyung, I’m fine, I don’t need a bodyguard. I’m just going to check on a patient. She’s old and doesn’t trust doctors,” Hoseok tried to reassure Yoongi

“That’s great, Seok-ah, but you’re still taking one with you. He’ll wait outside.” Yoongi would not be swayed.

“You didn’t make Taehyung-ah take a bodyguard,” Hoseok reminded Yoongi.

“That was because he was going out with Wooshik-ssi and I also have had him training in self-defense. Please, tell me, what training do you have?” Yoongi asked snidely.

“Ugh, _fine_. He’s staying outside!” Hoseok relented.

“I already said he would,” Yoongi reminded him.

“Whatever. I’m going,” Hoseok said, kissing Yoongi quickly on the lips.

This has become their routine of sorts. Hoseok would leave the house, Yoongi would send a guard, Hoseok would complain, Hoseok would relent, then they would kiss. Wash, rinse, repeat. This had been going on for nearly a week since Taeso appeared at his clinic.

A similar argument had taken place with Taehyung but they had reached a compromise. Taehyung would never go out alone and he would always bring a weapon with him. Since Yoongi couldn’t force either of them to do anything, he had to accept whatever they chose. Even if it made him uneasy to think of Taehyung and Hoseok outside the house when they didn’t know where Taeso was.

On that front, they were making headway but still had too many people to go through. Seokjin had relented and let Jimin help but only long enough for them to build a program of sorts that would make the name sorting process easier. After that, Seokjin had promptly kicked Jimin out of the room. Jimin had seemed mildly irritated, but since their agreement was long standing he didn’t protest. At least not out loud.

Walking back to his office, Yoongi placed a long-overdue call.

“_Hello, hyung. To what do I owe the pleasure?” _Kihyun answered.

“Good to hear you too. I just wanted to see how things are,” Yoongi remarked.

“_As good as they can be. Dr. Jung has been a lifesaver but we still have some people down for the foreseeable future. Honestly, I did not think I was leaving chaos to walk into chaos, but here we are._”

“Sorry about that.” Yoongi apologized, rubbing his neck.

“_Not your fault. How’s Jungkook-ssi doing?_”

“Good, he’s good. Obviously he’s no you, but he’s learning really quickly.”

“_I knew he would. I could tell he would be able to do that job well_.”

“Yes, he’s really taken to it. It’s too bad he was thrown in at such a bad time. I haven’t been able to train him properly.”

“_C’est la vie_. _You’ll just have to make do._”

“I am, trust me.”

They continued to talk, but they walked out of Jungkook’s range so he couldn’t hear them anymore.

_Obviously he’s no you._

Jungkook immediately began to panic. In his mind, there was no other reason to call Kihyun other than to ask him to come back. He was obviously better, having healed from his gunshot wound. It was very clear to Jungkook that Yoongi trusted Kihyun more than he trusted Jungkook. That was why he never got to do things. That was why he was always left out.

Because he wasn’t Kihyun.

Feeling a resurgence of the anger he had felt since his spat with Jimin, Jungkook stomped to Yoongi’s office and knocked on the door, walking in without bothering to wait for an invitation.

Yoongi looked up, shocked at Jungkook’s entrance. He was about to chastise him when he saw the look on his face, “Kookie, is everything alright? Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay. Are you firing me?”

“What?”

“Are you replacing me?”

“_What?_”

“Answer me!” Jungkook demanded.

“What, Jungkook-ah, I don’t know what’s going on. No, I’m not replacing or firing you? Why would you think that?”

“Because I’m not Kihyun-ssi.”

“I– no, you’re not.” Yoongi agreed, confused.

“Which is why you never let me do anything! You don’t trust me like you trust him. That’s why you called him right? To replace me.”

“I– god, Jungkook-ah is that what you think?”

“Is– is that not right?” Jungkook had been on a rant unable to stop himself from letting all the thoughts that had been overwhelming him come flowing out, but now he halted himself.

“No, Jungkook-ah. I called Kihyun-ah because we’re friends. His dad was a sector leader before him and I’ve known him my entire life. He’s the only person in the family who is the same age as me so we’ve been really good friends for years. Like Jin-hyung, he even kept in contact with me after I left the family. It’s not that I trust him more, it’s that I’ve known him longer.”

“Oh.” Jungkook felt stupid.

“And it’s not that I’ve been cutting you out of things, it’s that you don’t know how to do them Jungkook-ah. Kihyun-ah had been doing your job on and off since he was younger than you and he took a break from overseeing his sector to help me out when I came back.”

“But you can show me how to do those things?” Jungkook demanded.

“I don’t really have _time_, Jungkook-ah.” Yoongi reminded him.

Jungkook sat in silence, going over what Yoongi had said. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t help if no one showed him how too.

“You’ll never have time, hyung. I can’t learn if no one shows me. You don’t even let me watch. How am I supposed to do my job if you cut me out whenever you decide things are getting too dangerous?”

Yoongi sighed, “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll keep you around when I do things that should usually be your job, okay?”

Jungkook nodded, “thank you. I’m sorry for barging in. It’s– it’s just been bothering me for a while and then I heard you on the phone and–” He sighed.

“It’s okay. I get it. Just talk to me sooner next time, okay?” Yoongi reassured him.

“Okay.”

Though the conversation was over, Jungkook didn’t leave. He was still staring at his jeans, picking at nonexistent lint.

  
“Is there something else?”

“I– I snapped at Jimin-hyung.” Jungkook admitted.

“Jimin-ah? Why?”

“He pisses me off,” Jungkook explained.

Yoongi laughed abruptly, but cut it off, “He pisses you off.”

“Yes.”

Yoongi was having war flashbacks to high school. Teenage Yoongi had been very awkward and very gay, so he was familiar with this reaction, “Are you sure it’s anger?”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure it’s not, maybe, that you’re attracted to him?” Yoongi prodded.

“Oh, I know I am. That’s not why I’m angry.” Jungkook confirmed.

Yoongi was surprised he admitted it so readily. He had noticed the way Jungkook behaved in school. The boy hadn’t really done the dating thing, like ever. Yoongi had just assumed he wasn’t into that, so he had made sure people didn’t bring it up until Jungkook himself did. Turns out it was just that Jungkook hadn’t met someone he cared enough about to bother.

“Then why are you angry?” Yoongi asked.

“He treats me like a kid.”

“Ah,” suddenly Yoongi understood, “Jimin grew up pretty quickly, Jungkook-ah. He joined this life really young. It’s not so much about your age, it’s about how recently you joined the family. You should talk to him.”

Jungkook nodded, “I get that but I don’t like it.”

“Did you tell him that? Or did you just snap at him and leave?”

Jungkook looked away, “I just left.”

Yoongi sighed, “And you think that was going to get him to stop treating you like a kid? A temper tantrum?”

That made Jungkook look at him, “it wasn’t– ” seeing Yoongi’s raised brown he stopped, “maybe a little.”

“Talk to him, Jungkook-ah. You’re an adult. Act like one.”

“Bold now that you actually talked to Hoseok-hyung,” Jungkook said.

“And see how well that worked out for me,” Yoongi remarked, letting Jungkook’s comment pass.

Jungkook snorted but didn’t reply.

“Okay, out with you! I have work to do.” Yoongi shooed him out of the room.

He got up to leave, calling out a “thanks, hyung,” before closing the door.

Yoongi watched him go and sighed. Somewhere along the way, he had taken on the role of Jungkook’s dad without really realizing it. He supposed it had started the second he had his actual father removed, not that the man was much of a role model. The thought that someone would look up to him and seek him out for advice scared him a bit but also made him feel warm. He liked that someone cared what he thought as a person rather than as their boss. It was nice.

* * *

“You just need to keep taking your medication, Mrs. Choi. I know it makes you tired but it’s the best thing for you. I promise. If you still feel unwell in a week, we’ll think about changing to a different medication, okay?”

“Okay, Dr. Jung. If you think that’s best.”

“I do,” Hoseok reassured her.

Stepping out of her house, he found his bodyguard leaning on the porch smoking. It was the same guard from the night of the banquet. The silent one who said nothing but did as he was told. Hoseok figured Kyungho must have lent some of his staff to Yoongi if he was here watching him.

“You know that will kill you, right?” Hoseok commented, not expecting an answer.

“Maybe, but until then I’ll keep on smoking.” The man replied.

Hoseok stopped dead in his tracks, turning back to the man who was snubbing out his cigarette now, “So you can speak.”

“Of course. I just don’t. Not in my job description.”

“It is now. I like to talk.” Hoseok ordered.

“I noticed.” The man snorted.

“Wow, you start talking and the first thing you do is insult me. Cool.”

“You wanted me to talk.”

“I changed my mind. Be quiet.”

“Too late,” the guard remarked, stepping ahead of Hoseok to open the car door after doing a quick sweep of the area.

It was odd to Hoseok how comfortable he was being escorted around by a bodyguard because some power-hungry mafia boss was probably going to try and kill him. His life had changed irrevocably since Yoongi had stepped into his clinic and even more so since Taeso had come in guns blazing.

Hoseok wondered if his relationship with Yoongi would have progressed smoother if Taeso hadn’t caused so many issues. Probably not. The only reason Yoongi had talked to him as much as he did was _because_ of the war, not in spite of it. That was an odd thought for Hoseok to grapple with. It Taeso hadn’t started to war, it was very likely he and Yoongi never would have gotten together. Hoseok didn’t like that, so he refocused on the file of the next patient he had to see.

He owed Taeso nothing. He and Yoongi would have figured it out, regardless of the situation.

* * *

Slamming down the phone, Seokjin sighed and rested his head on the table in front of him. He felt like he had been staring at a computer screen for days – because he had – and his eyes hurt. At some point he had even broken down and put on his glasses since his contacts had started to irritate him.

Despite the sheer _quantity_ of information Seokjin had been sorting through he had managed to find two of Taeso’s aliases but they didn’t check out. Sure, he had been able to freeze the money under those names but she hadn’t been hiding at any of the buildings that alias owned so it didn’t matter.

Since Hoseok and Taehyung had been threatened, Seokjin had been fired up. At one point he had been cooking with Namjoon and talking about how she had just walked into the clinic and no one noticed. He had broken a plate and snapped _no one threatens my family_ so aggressively that Namjoon had jumped up and removed the sharp implements near him.

Very little had changed since then. Seokjin was still mad. Taeso was still out there somewhere. And Seokjin was still trying to find out _where the fuck she was_. It was becoming very obvious she had been planning something of this sort for a very long time. The complexity of her pseudonyms and aliases were too impressive to be developed overnight. She had time to plan and people helping here. That much was clear.

That information didn’t help him though, which was why he was sitting in the dark looking at a computer while Namjoon slept off to the side. He had repurposed his table as a desk for the evening when he realized he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

His angry muttering, however, disturbed Namjoon enough to wake him up, “Hyung, are you talking to yourself?”

Seokjin sat up, “No.”

“Really, because I’m pretty sure I heard you mutter at least three full sentences.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Seokjin denied.

Namjoon stood up and walked over to Seokjin. Giving him a back hug, he reached out and shut the computer, “come on. You’ve been up for days. You can’t keep working like this. You’ll miss something if you’re this tired. You know that.”

Leaning into the hug with a sigh, Seokjin agreed, “Yea, okay, I’ll grab some sleep.”

“Good, come on. I missed sleeping beside you.”

“You waited for nearly a decade, I think you can stand a few days,” Seokjin observed, already snuggling into Namjoon’s embrace.

“Maybe, but now that I’m used to it again, I don’t want it to stop,” Namjoon admitted, stroking Seokjin’s back.

“Mmm, it won’t.” Seokjin’s voice was already fading.

“Good. Now sleep hyung.”

Namjoon’s voice fell on deaf ears since Seokjin had already fallen asleep. Pulling him closer with a smile, Namjoon settled back in. The war would be there tomorrow. For now, they needed sleep.

* * *

Jimin stood in front of Yoongi’s office. He knew Yoongi was inside, he had been since the clinic incident, but he wasn’t sure he should be here. He had gone back and forth regarding his choices but he finally decided he had to tell Yoongi the truth. He deserved that, especially if he was going to be in control of the entire Min empire soon. Plus, he couldn't forward the information he had found without telling Yoongi the truth. 

With a resigned knock, Jimin entered the room at Yoongi’s beckoning. 

“Ah, Jiminie. What brings you to my office?” Yoongi asked, a slight smile on his lips.

Jimin relaxed immediately, Yoongi was just Yoongi, he didn’t know why he was so anxious.

“I missed my favourite hyung,” Jimin said, grabbing a seat and pulling it closer to Yoongi.

“We both know that’s Jin-hyung, but I’ll take it,” Yoongi laughed. 

“Close second then?” Jimin offered.

Yoongi snorted, “Sure, whatever works. I feel like we haven’t had a chance to really talk lately. How is everything? School?” 

Jimin sighed, Jungkook and Yoongi really were similar, “It’s been good. A little hectic obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“But it’s nice having everyone around again. I missed having a family, you know?”

Yoongi nodded, “I didn’t realize how much I missed it, honestly. But having it back now it’s so obvious, you know? I don’t think I could go back anymore.”

Jimin smiled. Yoongi had always been more open with him than anyone else. He had asked once, and Yoongi had just shrugged it off and grumbled something about feeling comfortable. 

“How are you, really?” Jimin asked, unwilling to bring up the real reason for his visit yet.

“I’m good, honestly, stressed, but good. The thing with Jin-hyung and Namjoon-ah was… a lot. And then her showing up at the clinic and Seok-ah having to close it,” Yoongi sighed, sinking further into his chair, “I need to finish this. It’s really starting to fuck with people’s lives.”

“It’s not your fault, you know? No one can predict what she’s going to do next,” Jimin reminded him.

“I know. Seok-ah said the same thing. I just… it took me too long to act.”

“Sometimes knowing what’s best is hard,” Jimin commented, suddenly unsure if he was doing the right thing. Yoongi was already stressed, he didn’t need more. Maybe he should just wait, like he said he would.

“Jimin-ah,” Yoongi called softly, “why are you really here?”

Jimin dodged, “I told you, I wanted to see you.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No,” Yoongi repeated firmly, “the fact you want to talk about something is obvious, has been since you came in.”

Fiddling his thumbs, Jimin looked down at his hands. He could hide his emotions from anyone and everyone but Yoongi just _ knew _. He always did.

“Is it about Jungkook-ah?” Yoongi asked.

That caused Jimin to look up, “what? No? Did he say something?”

Yoongi shrugged, “just that he snapped at you and felt bad.”

“Oh. Did he say why? I’m not sure what caused it.”

Shifting his eyes so he didn’t make eye contact with Jimin, Yoongi shrugged again, “I think you should talk to him. Not my business, you know?”

Jimin sighed, “yea, okay.”

“Then why are you really here if it’s not because of Jungkook-ah?”

It was now or never. Jimin reached into his gym bag and grabbed a file folder. He looked at it for a second before handing it to Yoongi. Never once did he raise his eyes. Yoongi took it slowly, unsure what had caused Jimin to retreat into himself so suddenly. Once he opened the file, he understood immediately. 

“Jimin-ah. What is this?”

Jimin didn’t answer, so Yoongi continued flipping through. As he shifted through the files, images fell out. Yoongi knew what he was seeing but he couldn’t -- didn’t want to -- believe that Jimin had been involved in all this. That he had hid it from them. From _ him _. 

“This goes really far back.”

It wasn’t a question, but Jimin answered anyway, “yes.”

Yoongi closed the file and leaned back, “I want you to tell me. I don’t want to read about you in some cold file.”

Jimin didn’t answer, but he finally raised his eyes. Yoongi was looking at him with concern and compassion.

“I-- well, after I moved here Woojin-ssi asked me to do a few jobs for him, here and there. Mostly I just told him what Jin-hyung was up to and who he was dating.”

“What kind of jobs?”

Jimin winced, “it depends. They’re all in the file. Some were exchanges or product purchases. Others were more… _ final _.”

“Final?” Yoongi repeated, wanting to hear Jimin say it.

“Murder, hyung. You know that’s what I meant.”

“Why?”

Jimin blinked, “why? Because he freed me from my parents. He got them to sign over control of my life to me. I don’t have any connection to them anymore.”

There was a sigh, “We could have done that for you. No strings attached.”

“I was 14, hyung. I didn’t know that.”

Yoongi sat back up and flipped through the file. He paused on several documents that described interactions with non-sanctioned groups and raised a brow, glancing quickly to Jimin, then continued through the folder. Once he had finished, he closed the folder again and looked at Jimin steadily. 

“Does Jin-hyung know?”

“No. I don’t-- I would rather he doesn’t. I made a deal with him. You know that. He would be so upset. And with all the stuff with his dad right now…”

Yoongi nodded, “I won’t tell him. I think you should, but I won’t. I do have a question though.”

Jimin tensed and waited. He had no idea what Yoongi was going to ask but he was worried regardless.

“Do you want to be like that? Do that kind of work?”

“What?”

“Those jobs, did you like them? You’ve been fairly uninvolved in family life because of Jin-hyung, I know you agreed because it’s what he wanted but I want to know what you want. Did you like working that way? Do you want to do it again, no strings?”

There it was again, the queasy feeling. Ever since he had gone into the bar, any thought of his previous life made him feel that way. What he always had assumed was a given, his return to the family, now made him nauseous. He had felt such intense relief after leaving Woojin’s office and such a feeling of lightness whenever he realized he wasn't hiding anymore. He knew working for someone like Yoongi would be totally different but the thought of pretending to be someone else again, forcing himself to manipulate those around him for financial gain, made him shudder. He _ hated _ doing that. He couldn't go back. Wouldn't.

“No. No, I don’t want to go back. I just-- I want to be Park Jimin, dance major. That’s it. I’m not saying I’m going to leave the family and I’ll definitely help with the war if needed, in fact I want to, but I don’t want to be a ghost anymore. Jin-hyung was right. Even if I’m good at it, that life isn’t what I want.”

Yoongi smiled and leaned on his hand, “It’s nice to know what you want.”

“Yea,” Jimin said, smiling back, “it is.”

Tapping his fingers on the folder in front of him, Yoongi sighed, “I’ll keep this locked away. When you tell Jin-hyung, I’ll add this to the file I’ve compiled against Woojin-ssi for after the war, until then it will be our secret, okay?”

“Thanks, hyung.”

Yoongi nodded, “don’t worry about it. I’m always here when you want to talk. Even during a war.”

Jimin tackled Yoongi into a hug which the older man immediately tried to wiggle out of and laughed, “you’re so soft.”

There was a scoff, then “whatever.”

From his position underneath Jimin, Yoongi could feel Jimin sigh. There was more. Yoongi could feel it. He reached up and rubbed Jimin's back, "what else?"

Sighing again, Jimin returned to his seat and pulled out yet another file, "I asked around, had Hitman act as a liaison, and found out some information about Taeso-ssi. It's not much, she's been keeping her men in lockdown, but I managed to get some aliases that Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung hadn't found yet."

Yoongi took the file and flipped through. There were several aliases within, two of which he had already found himself, "I'm assuming you don't want hyung to know this was you?"

Shaking his head, Jimin spoke "no, you can take credit. All I did was pay some guys in a bar anyway. Not hard."

Closing the file, Yoongi leaned back, "I already have 2 of the names, but I'll pass the rest onto hyung and Namjoon-ah. See what they can do with them," he paused, "you really need to tell him Jiminie. Seriously."

"I know. I will. Later. After the war," Jimin promised.

Yoongi sighed and nodded, "okay. Thank you for this, Jimin-ah. Now go be normal."

Jimin returned Yoongi's smile with one of his own and got up to hug him again, "thank you for everything, hyung. For not being mad."

"You can't be mad at something that wasn't your fault, Jimin-ah." Yoongi reassured. 

Giving Yoongi a final squeeze, Jimin left, leaving Yoongi to his war planning. He knew that he had to talk to Seokjin, and he would, but for now, having told one person he felt lighter, more open. He didn’t have to hide from his family anymore and that feeling was great. 

Now if only he could figure out what Jungkook’s problem was.

* * *

Having lost the routine of going to the clinic, Taehyung walked into the kitchen in the morning with a huge yawn wearing an oversized tracksuit. The outfit made Yoongi pause while pouring his coffee. It wasn’t that the look didn’t suit him, it was that it was the same one Yoongi had seen him wear a few weeks before. The same one he had purchased for Jungkook.

“Is that Jungkook-ah’s?”

Taehyung glanced down and rubbed the fabric, “Yea, I needed something comfortable to wear so Jungkook-ah lent me this.”

First he hadn’t realized Jimin was living a secret life and now he had forgotten to buy Taehyung _ clothes _. He was a failure of a hyung.

“Shit, Taehyung-ah, why didn’t you tell me you didn’t have clothes?” Yoongi felt _terrible_, how long had Taehyung been living here? He had probably been borrowing clothes the entire time.

“Oh, I have some. I packed for a trip, remember?” Taehyung reassured him.

“That was months ago. Come on, you need to tell me when you need things!” Yoongi chastised.

“I don’t need– ” Taehyung immediately protested, Yoongi had already given him so much.

“Taehyung-ah. This isn’t about pity or whatever you think this is about. You need clothes, okay? You need _your own_ clothes.” Yoongi admonished.

“Okay, hyung.” Taehyung relented, seeing the urgency on Yoongi’s face.

Yoongi grabbed his wallet and handed Taehyung a card, “Go shopping. Buy what you need. Take a guard with you, okay?”

“I don’t need a guard.” Taehyung protested.

“You don’t know that.”

“Taeso-ssi doesn’t care about me. We both know that.” Taehyung continued.

“You are not leaving this house alone.” Yoongi put his foot down, not bothering to address Taehyung’s statement.

“Fine, then I’ll call Wooshik-ah, that was fine last time, right?”

Yoongi sighed, “Fine, but bring a gun or some knives. I don’t like the idea of you being out in the open without protection.”

“Okay, hyung. I’ll call Wooshik-ah now.”

“Okay, have fun. Don’t hold back.” Yoongi added with a smirk.

“Oh, I won’t.”

Yoongi laughed and left the kitchen. He’d have Taehyung followed just in case but from a distance. He wasn’t about to risk Taehyung’s safety just because he was being stubborn.

* * *

In the days that followed his conversation with Yoongi in his office, Jimin was, in a word, confused. He had been confused since Jungkook stormed out of the dance studio. His conversation with Yoongi and his refusal to tell Jimin what had caused Jungkook’s anger had only served to confuse him more. Since then, Jungkook had been avoiding him. He didn’t come to the studio anymore, he didn’t ask him to play video games, nothing. Jungkook had been helping out Yoongi more, shadowing him so he could learn to do new things, but he still had plenty of free time. He had promised to help Jimin perfect his choreography and now because of some unknown reason he was avoiding him.

He had asked around, checking with everyone to see if they thought Jungkook was acting strangely or if they thought he was upset about anything. No one had noticed a change. Apparently he had been acting entirely normal with everyone but him. He knew Yoongi had suggested Jimin talk to him rather than asking around, but he couldn’t _talk_ to someone who was never _around_.

Jimin didn’t really understand what he had done wrong so he didn’t know how to apologize. If Jungkook would just _tell _him, he could fix things. Somehow, he knew Jungkook would never do that though. Jimin had to figure it out on his own.

Sprawled out on the floor of his bedroom, Jimin rehashed their entire conversation that day. They had been talking easily and then Jungkook had smacked his hand away out of nowhere. Was it because he touched him? They had touched before, even more than that, and it had never been a problem before. Jimin touched everyone, it was just the way he was. Jungkook had never expressed an issue with this. What had they been talking about just before Jungkook lashed out?

_“I just want to help. I’m a glorified gopher.”_

_“It will come with time, you’re still young. Wait until you grow up a bit.”_

That’s right, Jimin remembered. He had touched Jungkook’s head to comfort him after telling him he had time to learn his job better. What was so wrong with that?

Then he heard it.

_Wait until you grow up a bit._

Jimin sat up and put his face in his hands. Jungkook had been upset Yoongi was babying him and Jimin had suggested he _wait until he grows up_.

_God, how insensitive can you be, Jimin. Way to poke at someone’s wound._

Sighing dramatically and falling back on the floor with arms spread wide, Jimin beat himself up. Jungkook was a good person. He was always around when people needed him. He always offered to help without complaint. It was one of the things Jimin liked about him. And what had he done when Jungkook needed comfort? He had insulted him.

_Perfect. You’re amazing at this, Jimin._

No wonder Jungkook was avoiding him. He probably thought Jimin didn’t respect him. That was furthest from the truth. He had the highest respect for Jungkook. The boy had left everything he had known and stepped into this world at its worst and thrived. That was hard to do. He knew that better than anyone. Jimin decided that the next time he saw Jungkook he would corner him and apologize properly.

It never occurred to him that the problem wasn’t necessarily _what_ was said, but _who_ said it.

* * *

Wooshik stood nervously in front of the door of the compound. He had never been here before and the security was intimidating. He had been swiped in only after security had confirmed with someone in the house _and_ scanned his car. For what, he didn’t know. Didn’t _want_ to know.

Now he was waiting for Taehyung to come to the door and he wanted to make a break for it. The only thing keeping him in place was the fact that Taehyung had called him specifically, wanting to spend time with him. There was no way Wooshik was turning down a whole day alone with Taehyung.

When Taehyung finally came to the door, he opened it wide and smiled. Wooshik felt like someone had drop kicked him in the stomach. Every time Taehyung smiled, Wooshik was reminded just how _beautiful_ he was. It also didn’t help that he had a bright and genuine personality to match. At least if he was mean, it would make people feel better, but he wasn’t. He was pretty, nice, and smart. A triple threat. Unfairly perfect. Not that Wooshik was complaining.

“You’re here! Perfect. Let’s go.”

Letting Taehyung pull him back to his car, Wooshik asked, “Where are we going?”

“Shopping! Yoongi-hyung gave me his credit card to buy some clothes since I don’t have anything here really. He said not the hold back,” Taehyung added with a sly grin.

“Oh, so we’re going to max that out then?” Wooshik laughed, catching on.

“Damn right we are,” Taehyung confirmed.

Neither boy was serious. Taehyung lacked the ability to abuse a gift given to him, but he liked the idea of playing around with Wooshik trying on super expensive things just for fun. He’d never gone to the mall with friends before, so he was excited for his first experience. He supposed he could have asked Jungkook or Jimin to come too, but for some reason Wooshik had come to mind and he hadn’t questioned it. Maybe it was because he wanted to escape a little.

Wooshik decided to bring Taehyung to the biggest mall he could think of: the Lotte Shopping Mall. It wasn’t that he particularly like this mall, it had way too many stores and people in his opinion, but he wanted Taehyung to have the best and most authentic first mall experience, so Lotte it was.

Taehyung looked around and gaped, “it’s huge.”

“Yup.”

“There are so many stores.”

“Yup.”

“I am going to go into _all of them_.”

Wooshik laughed, “then we better get started.”

Taehyung was true to his word. They visited nearly every shop on the first floor, then proceed to the second and continued like this. Wooshik soon realized that not only was Taehyung an avid shopper but he had a great sense of style. He knew exactly what he wanted and where to find it. Since Wooshik had mostly only seen him in scrubs and clothes borrowed from Jungkook, that he would have a trendy sense of style didn’t occur to him. He supposed it shouldn’t surprise him, it very much fit Taehyung’s personality.

Before long, both Taehyung and Wooshik were carrying several bags. When they passed what looked to be a liquor store, Taehyung stopped.

Noticing his glance, Wooshik quirked a brow, “you don’t drink.”

Taehyung shook his head, “No, but Yoongi-hyung does. He likes wine.”

“Did you want to pick him up a bottle? As a thank-you?” Wooshik asked.

“Yes, can you help? I don’t really know wine.”

“Of course.”

The two went into the store. Taehyung knew enough, having seen Yoongi drink, to get red wine but that was it. Eventually, with the help of a very attentive saleswoman, Taehyung purchased a bottle of red wine and had it gift wrapped in a nice box. He had purchased it with the money he had been paid by Hoseok for working at the clinic, rather than Yoongi’s card. He wanted the gift to be from him entirely.

Feeling accomplished, Taehyung turned around with a bounce in his step and smiled at Wooshik, “There’s an art store over there, can we go there too? I love to look at art!”

“Anything you want. It’s your day.”

Taehyung jumped, “Thanks Wooshik-ah, let’s go!”

They ended up spending more than an hour in the art gallery. Taehyung had put down his bags, which Wooshik was in charge of watching, and proceeded to wander around the gallery. He had then gotten into a deep conversation with one of the attendants. Based on what Wooshik had heard, Taehyung actually knew what he was talking about.

This trip had been a good idea. Wooshik was thankful Yoongi had thought of it. Taehyung was slipping into what seemed to be his old self. He was bouncing and smiling, talking excitedly with a wide smile and waving hands. He looked comfortable and happy.

As Wooshik watched, he realized he had very likely fallen in love with Taehyung somewhere along the way. He was just the type of person that drew you in, no matter what. Wooshik had taken the bait and tumbled head over heels. He wouldn’t do anything though. As much as Taehyung looked comfortable and happy now, the loss of his family had shaken him. He was still in a fragile state emotionally so what he needed were friends. Not some creeper hitting on him. Wooshik had promised to be his friend when they first met, and that hadn’t changed. Wooshik would be his friend until he didn’t need him to be anymore. If that never changed, then neither would their relationship. Wooshik was okay with that.

Taehyung turned, as if sensing Wooshik’s gaze, and smiled wide, “I’m sorry, I got caught up! We can go.”

Wooshik waved him off, “I’m okay, go ahead. I’ll tell you when I’m tired.”

“Okay!”

Nearly two hours after they had first entered the gallery, Taehyung left with Wooshik, promising to return to buy something when he had more of his own money.

“I think we can– oh, my god.” Taehyung stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?” Wooshik looked around worriedly, seeing nothing odd.

“A claw game.” Taehyung pointed.

“Oh, yea, most malls have them,” Wooshik informed him.

“I’ve never played.”

“What? Never?”

“No. I told you, I didn’t really have friends or go out.” Taehyung reminded him.

“Well I guess we have to win you a stuffed animal, don’t we?” Wooshik said, walking towards the machine.

“Can you show me how?” Taehyung asked, watching Wooshik slid the money into the slot and maneuver the claw. As expected, he did not succeed the first time but wasn’t daunted.

“Come here,” Wooshik waved him over, “hand here on the stick and this button drops the claw.”

After an unmentionable amount of money was spent, Taehyung stood, holding a small plushie heart with a massive smile on his face.

“I’m glad you like it because that heart cost us our dinner,” Wooshik said with a laugh.

“Worth it.”

Wooshik laughed and grabbed the bags they had set down while playing the game. Taehyung was holding his stuffed heart and the wine he had purchased Yoongi to his chest. Like this, he was happy. This is what he didn’t want to give up when Wooshik had suggested he leave the family. The group of 6 guys he had currently surrounding him had quickly become his entire world. They were his family and he didn’t want to lose them. He had even picked up small tokens for everyone while shopping, unable to buy things for himself without thinking of the other boys. He had made sure to buy them all on his own card so they would be coming from him, just like Yoongi’s wine. He hoped they liked their gifts.

“I was just kidding about dinner. We should go and grab some.” Wooshik commented as soon as they entered the parking garage, looking at Taehyung.

Taehyung smiled, missing the chill in the air until it was too late, “yes, we shou– ”

“Hello, Taehyungie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger anyone?
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	28. Blood of the Covenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung confronts his sister.
> 
> Yoongi makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure if I was going to post this at all today, because, well, FUCKING BLACK SWAN. But I'm on a schedule and I don't like to change that, so here it is!

For the first time in days, Seokjin woke up feeling rested and content. The contentment probably had something to do with the man currently wrapped around him but he wasn’t going to split hairs. He knew he should have stayed up and kept searching for Taeso’s address but Namjoon had been right. If he kept going the way he was, he would have missed something simple. The nap he had just taken was probably the first time he had slept for longer than a few hours in days and he felt better.

Seokjin rolled over so he was laying on his back and stretched. He finally felt rested. Looking around the room, he realized he had probably slept longer than he intended, the room, which had been dark before so Namjoon could sleep was now even darker, indicating the sun had likely gone down or was making its way.

Deciding he needed to get back to work, Seokjin sat up. This served only to awaken Namjoon who grumpily tugged him back down onto the bed.

“It’s only been a few hours, go back to sleep,” Namjoon muttered.

“No, I feel good. I need to work while I feel like this.”

Namjoon groaned and rolled over, pulling Seokjin with him so he was cuddled into his side, “I veto that. More snuggles are required.”

Seokjin laughed, smacking Namjoon in the chest. He was always more clingy when he was tired, “Cuddle a pillow for all I care, I need to work.”

“Fine, the pillow is softer than you anyway,” Namjoon said sulkily, looking at him through cracked eyelids.

Seokjin snorted, “Well that’s just not true.”

“Well, if you won’t– ”

The sound of the door slamming open hard enough for the hinges to creak ominously halted their banter. Yoongi ran in somehow looking both murderous and panicked.

“She took Taehyung-ah. He’s been kidnapped”

* * *

_Previously_:

“Wooshik-ah, you need to run.”

“What, I can’t just–” Wooshik protested.

“I said, _run!_” Taehyung ordered, hissing between clenched teeth. He looked worried for him, not scared. That scared Wooshik the most.

“I’m not _leaving you_,” Wooshik said firmly.

Taehyung looked at him in shock, _why won’t he run?_ Deciding he needed to move the attention away from Wooshik, Taehyung focused on his sister, “You’re getting rather bold aren’t you? Just walking all around hyung’s territory?”

Taeso scoffed, “It won’t be his much longer.”

Taehyung tilted his head, “We both know that’s not true.”

Something flashed across Taeso’s face then. Anger maybe. She would never admit it, but she had miscalculated. Yoongi had reacted more aggressively to her appearance at the clinic than she expected. She hadn’t know Seokjin could access deeds and track ownership of property in Seoul. They hadn’t found her yet, but she could see them closing her accounts and seizing her property. It hadn’t mattered when it was in Daegu, but they had started to find her Seoul properties too and she didn’t like that.

If Seokjin continued, he would find her.

She knew that.

So, she moved her plans up. She had always planned on attacked Yoongi’s weak spot: his family. Originally, Taeso had planned on using Hosoek, but she hadn’t been given an opportunity since he constantly had a guard on him now. Taeso had made do with what was available. The only person who left the compound without a guard had been Taehyung. So, she had made her move. It just so happened that she got the satisfaction of finishing what she started at the beginning of all this. She could finally make sure Taehyung died. As valuable as his existence had been to her in improving her position throughout the war, she couldn’t allow him to survive after it.

Two birds, one stone. She could bring Yoongi out and remove her only surviving rival.

“Look, Taehyungie, you showed some intelligence back at the clinic so I’m giving you a chance to do that again.”

Taehyung narrowed his eyes, “How?”

“Come with me without causing a scene,” Taeso suggested.

“Why the _fuck_ would I do that?” Taehyung asked, looking around. There was no one around so it didn’t matter anyway.

Taeso sighed dramatically, “Because if you don’t I’ll kill your little boyfriend. Or take him with us and make you watched as I torture home slowly. Either way, it would be better if you just came with us.”

“If I could with you, you let him go?” Taehyung asked, looking at Wooshik who was protesting.

“Of course. I promise,” Taeso said with her best smile. It didn’t reach her eyes.

Nodding, Taehyung put down the items he was carrying and looked back at Wooshik, “I had fun today.”

“What? No, you can’t just– ” Wooshik was cut off as one of Taeso’s men pulled him away.

Taehyung ignored Wooshik’s angry yelling as he walked past his sister and go into the car. When he glanced back again, he saw the guard hit Wooshik on the head with something.

“You promised you wouldn’t hurt him!” Taehyung yelled.

“No, I said I would let him go. I did. But I can’t let him go and call Yoongi-ah so soon, now can I? Gag him,” Taeso ordered.

Taehyung’s last image before the left the garage was of Wooshik’s body slumped on the ground, surrounded by his new clothes and the plush heart he had just won.

Sometime later, Wooshik woke up with a pounding headache. It took him a second to remember everything, but when it came rushing back he began searching for his phone frantically. Finally finding it tossed under one of the bags, he called Hoseok.

“_Hello? I thought you were out on a date– _”

“SOME WOMAN TOOK TAEHYUNG!” Wooshik screamed, ignoring Hoseok’s greeting.

Hoseok hung up without a word and looked at the guard standing beside him, “We need to go back home, now. As fast as possible.”

Not waiting for a response, Hoseok called Yoongi, “Wooshik-ah just called. That bitch took Taehyung-ah.”

In all the time Hoseok had known Yoongi, he had never once been scared of him. Not even when he saw Yoongi torture someone. There had never been a time where Hoseok was genuinely scared of what Yoongi could do. Now was very different. His tone sent chills down Hoseok’s spine. He was incredibly thankful that his anger wasn’t directed at him.

“Come home. Now.”

“We’re already on our way.”

“Good.”

That was it. The call ended. No endearments. No goodbye. Yoongi no longer had time for those things. His _family_ had been taken from him and he was going to end this. Immediately.

* * *

_Now:_

Yoongi was on the warpath. He had dragged everyone out of whatever they were doing and set them up in the living room.

“We find Taehyung-ah and we find him _now_,” he had said before he left the room to take a call.

When he had pulled Jimin out of the dance studio, the look he had given Seokjin had halted any protest. Jimin and Seokjin’s agreement for him to stay out of family business was now nullified in the face of a pissed off Yoongi. No one wanted to argue with him. It didn’t matter though, Jimin wanted to help find Taehyung so he was glad he was given the chance. During their time together, Jimin had really come to like Taehyung. He would go as far as to say he was one of his best friends. He couldn’t sit idly by and let something terrible happen to him.

Set up in from of his computer with Jimin beside him, Seokjin was having trouble focusing. Mostly because he was riddled with guilt. While he had been laying around in bed with Namjoon, Taehyung had been dragged away by his murderous bitch of a sister and was suffering _god knows what_. He stopped typing and rubbed his face. He kept imagining Taehyung being hurt or worse, _killed_, by Taeso. The pressure and guilt were suffocating him. He was the only one who could find her and _he couldn’t._

_  
_“Hyung, you need to focus. I can’t do this without you,” Jimin said, rubbing his back.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Seokjin said, removing his hands from his face.

“It’s not your fault, hyung. No one could have known she’d take him.”

“I know but– ”

“HYUNG STOP!”

That was Hosoek’s voice. Seokjin and Jimin looked at each other and ran out of the room. They saw Hoseok clutching a murderous looking Yoongi to his chest. Yoongi was breathing hard and clenching his fist, staring hard a man just inside the foyer.

“WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?” Yoongi yelled.

“I– I was just behind but they got in an elevator and I couldn’t follow them in. She cut– ” The man defended haltingly.

“DID SHE CUT ACCESS TO THE FUCKING STAIRS TOO!?”

The man winced and said nothing.

“Hyung, you need to calm down. It’s not his fault Taehyung-ah refused a guard,” Hoseok reminded Yoongi.

“I fucking assigned him to protect Taehyung-ah, Hoseok-ah. That was his job. He had one fucking job and one fucking charge and HE GOT KIDNAPPED,” Yoongi seethed.

The man in question looked like he was going to cry. He knew he fucked up. He also knew the punishment for this kind of fuck-up was death. He had considered not coming back at all, but he wanted to be able to offer as much information to help as possible. Taehyung was a cute kid. Young and cheerful. The man couldn’t live with the thought of running away without offering _something_.

“I– I got her license plate number,” the man mumbled.

Seokjin stepped in, “give it to me.”

Glancing at the number, Seokjin nodded. He could track her with this too. Maybe even cross-reference it with some of the deeds and narrow the area down further. Seokjin glanced and Yoonig and nodded again, indicated the number would help.

Yoongi’s eye twitched but he calmed down a bit, “let go of me, Hoseok-ah.”

Surveying Yoongi’s face, Hoseok decided that Yoongi had calmed down enough not to kill the man on the spot. He figured that was the best that he could hope for, so he stepped back.

Yoongi walked up to the man, who flinched visibly, and spoke in a low and icy tone, “if anything happens to him, anything at all, I will hold you personally responsible. Whatever is done to him will be done to you. If I were you, I would start praying they don’t touch a hair on his head. Get the _fuck_ out of my sight before I change my mind.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. The man ran out the door, not even bothering to close it behind him.

Glancing back at Hoseok, Yoongi told him, “If you weren’t here, I would have killed him. I hope you know that.”

“I do.”

Yoongi nodded and walked back into the living room. He found Jimin and Seokjin pouring over files that had been narrowed further with the addition of the car information the guard had provided. It was also rented under a pseudonym, but it was one they didn’t have before so it helped. Jungkook was sorting the files they had gone through, trying to keep busy while waiting for Yoongi to give him a job.

Dropping a list on the table in front of him, Yoongi did just that, “This is a list of every person who owes me a favour. I need you to start calling them in.”

Jungkook looked up, shocked, “what do I say?”

“Whatever you need to get them to help. You wanted more responsibility? You got it.” Yoongi said.

Namjoon sat off to the side of the room, crossing out ports as he sealed them. Thanks to Jackson’s help, he had been able to make contact with anyone who had access to illegal entry to the country. Namjoon wasn’t sure if Taeso would try to run or if she would try to take Taehyung out of the area Yoongi controlled but he wanted to make sure she _couldn’t_ even if she wanted to. So far, he had worked out terms with about half of the coyotes and runners in the area. Jackson was working on the other half. They were down to the last port, which was run by a rival organization based in China that Jackson often had to deal with, when they ran into a problem.

“_Joonie, they want a lot of money, I don’t know– _”

“Hyung said whatever it takes, Jackson-ah. Just do it.”

Jackson sighed and made the agreement. He didn’t know where Yoongi was coming up with the money for all these bribes, but he wasn’t going to ask.

Feeling out of place and a little in the way, Hosoek left the five men to their business and went to find Wooshik. He had been placed in Taehyung’s room after he returned from the mall. Hoseok found him crying on the floor in front of Taehyung’s bed, clutching an obnoxious looking heart pillow.

“Hey, Wooshik-ah, how’s your head feel?”

“F– fine.”

Hoseok sat beside him and pulled him in for a hug, “he’ll be fine, you know? They wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”

“I– I should have _done something_. He only went with her because they– they threatened me,” Wooshik said, repeating what he had told them earlier.

“I know, Wooshik-ah. Taehyung-ah did what he thought he had to do. Don’t lessen what he did for you by questioning it.” Hoseok advised, rubbing the younger man’s back.

“What – what if something happens to him? It will be all my fault.” Wooshik cried, clutching the pillow harder.

“It’s not your fault, it’s hers. Kim Taeso-ssi is the only person at fault here. If you had tried to intervene they would have just hurt or killed you and we never would have known where Taehyung went. You helped us, Wooshik.”

“I don’t feel like I did.”

“That’s the way it is sometimes. Doesn’t mean you didn’t help. Taehyung-ah’s going to need a good friend when he comes back, you’ll be there for him, right?”

“Of course!” Wooshik looked at Hoseok, shocked he would suggest Wooshik would go anywhere else.

“Good. Just focus on that then.” Hoseok said with a smile, pulling Wooshik in closer.

Wooshik and Hoseok were in a bad place. They loved Taehyung, they wanted to help, but they couldn’t. The fact that they were normal was only becoming more apparent as everyone frantically did what they were supposed to do in an effort to find Taehyung quickly. Hosoek felt useless. He couldn’t do anything to help, but what he could do was make sure no one lost their cool. Yoongi had almost lost it earlier, lashing out in anger and fear centred around Taehyung’s precarious fate. Wooshik was in a similar state now.

Hoseok couldn’t help but he’d be there regardless.

He’d offer hope in a dark situation. That’s what he could do.

* * *

When Taehyung became aware of his surroundings again he was in a warehouse. Or what he thought was a warehouse. It had the smell of one. Though the room he was in was comfortable enough, clearly having been repurposed to suit someone living there, it still gave off the vibe of a place that had once been a factory. He scanned the area, seeing the high steel garters and dark concert walls and shivered.

Taehyung sat up slowly, using as much of his arms as possible, which was very little since they were tied behind his back. He had a gag tied around his mouth still and it was making his mouth hurt. He supposed he shouldn’t complain since he just as easily could have been killed the second he left Wooshik behind.

_Wooshik-ah_.

He closed his eyes and hoped silently he was okay. The look on his face when Taehyung had stepped into the car had been devastating. Taehyung never wanted to see _anyone_ look like that again.

“Ah, you’ve decided to stop playing dead. Are you comfortable?” Taeso said, setting her tablet down.

_No, my mouth and arms hurt you crazy bitch_.

“mnon, mm mmmmhh anmm rrrmss hrrr mmm ccrraammyy mbbthh” Taehyung mumbled through his gag.

“Now, I have no idea what you just said but I would bet there was some profanity in there. What happened to my sweet little brother who wouldn’t hurt a fly? Have those boys been a bad influence on you?”

_Fuck you._

“fmmuck mmm”

Taeso laughed, “Oh, I understood that. Very naughty Taehyungie.”

Taehyung just glared at her. Honestly, he was surprised he was handling this so well. He had assumed when he saw his sister again he would feel some of the conflicting emotions he always had when he thought of her but that was not the case. He was just angry. She kept threatening people he _cared _about. People who had _nothing_ to do with this. Hoseok and Wooshik, and all the people at the clinic had nothing to do with this fight, yet she threatened to kill them just to get her way.

Taehyung was _angry_. Not sad. Not hurt. Angry.

“You know, I never wanted you. Like as a brother or a kidnapping victim,” Taeso observed conversationally.

Taehyung glanced up.

“Mom and dad came home so excited after you were born. ‘_Finally an heir_’ was all anyone could say. As if I didn’t even exist.”

_I never wanted that! I never wanted to be the heir_.

Noting his expression, Taeso continued, “Oh, I know you don’t care, Taehyung-ah, I’m just telling you what happened. I didn’t try and get rid of you because I thought you wanted my position, you were just the best option. If I had sent anyone else they would have been able to talk their way out of it. I didn’t count on you sweet-talking your way into their good graces. That was a miscalculation on my part.”

_Well, fuck you too_.

“I should have known though, Yoongi-ah always had a soft spot for people. Even as a child. But, regardless, I’m right where I want to be.”

Taeso looked at Taehyung, sitting on the floor with his knees up glaring at her, “well not exactly. I wanted Hoseok-ah, not you.”

_YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM_.

“MMM MMTTYY AMMAA FFRRMM HHMM”

Taeso rolled her eyes, “I don’t know why you bother, I can’t understand you. _ANYWAY_, I wanted Hosoek-ah, but he had a guard. An important one too. Kyungho-ssi sent him over from his personal guard. Quite interesting don’t you think? Hoseok-ah gets a specially trained guard and you get… what? A receptionist?

Her laugh was cruel, “You thought you were part of the family but all you got was a _receptionist_. I hate to break this to you Taehyung-ah but you don’t matter. Not in the Kim family and _certainly_ not in the Min family. You’re just an unwanted addition to a family that has more than enough people. You belong nowhere.”

_That’s not true. They want me there._

Taehyung just glared and shook his head, “then why didn’t you have a guard, huh? Hoseok-ah had one.”

_I refused. I didn’t think you’d come for me_.

“I’m sure Hoseok-ah refused. Who would want some gang member following them around when they visit patients? But I bet Yoongi-ah _insisted_. Did he insist with you? Or did he just not care enough.

_He cares. Hyung cares._

But Taeso was getting to him. As she always did. She knew it too, the second he broke eye contact.

“What he feels isn’t affection Taehyung-ah, it’s pity. He probably let you go without a guard because it would be easier if I took you. One less thing for him to deal with. One less _mistake_ to clean up after.”

Taehyung felt himself wavering. His eyes began to water and he pulled his knees up closer to his chest.

_I’m not a burden. Hyung cares. All of them care. Right? He wasn’t even mad when I fucked up._

Then, another darker voice: _He wasn’t mad because he didn’t care. You don’t even matter enough for him to be mad at._

Taeso pushed her advantage, “It was always funny to me how one person could cause such a mess.”

_They don’t care. They’ll just leave me here to di– wait, what? One person?_

Taehyung snapped his head up, tears drying rapidly.

“One small person had the ability to fuck up my succession and level the playing field in a war with the Min family. It’s honestly impressive. How could one, small, insignificant person destroy an entire family?”

_If I was to win or lose, it wouldn’t be because of you. It would be because of me. **You are one person Taehyung-ah. One single person**. It is not possible for you to be responsible for an entire family’s downfall, okay?_

Yoongi had said that too. Taehyung was one person. One person who couldn’t be responsible for everything.

_He wasn’t angry because it didn’t matter. Not I don’t matter. They’ll come for me._

Taeso continued to mock Taehyung and try to break his spirit. The difference now was that Taehyung wasn’t listening. It wasn’t him that didn’t matter, it was her.

They would come for him. He was part of their family. Taehyung just had to remember that.

_There’s 3 Kims now, so we’ll go Kim3MinPark… As long as you want it, this is your home. Hyung said so._

Taehyung focused on that phrase. Jungkook’s stupid name for the house. He had changed it once Hosoek had moved in but that didn’t matter. That was the name Taehyung had helped create.

_Kim3MinPark_

_Kim3MinPark_

_Kim3MinPark_

Realizing she had lost Taehyung’s attention, Taeso tapped her manicured nails on the table beside her. She had hoped to truly break Taehyung before moving to the next stage. It would be easier to manipulate the Min family if she had Taehyung in her clutches entirely. Too bad. Her fun was over, time for the real show to begin. Grabbing Taehyung’s phone, Taeso made a call.

Taehyung had zoned out so completely he didn’t hear Taeso pick up the phone until he heard her say Yoongi’s name.

“Yoongi-ah, what a pleasure…Now that’s just mean…Well, I have a proposition for you… Oh, it’s quite easy. You come meet with me or I kill Taehyung-ah. How does that sound?”

Taehyung’s muffled screaming echoed through the room. He was struggling now, trying to get to Taeso, trying to make Yoongi understand he couldn’t hand himself over. A quick flick of Taeso’s wrist had a guard Taehyung wasn’t even aware of threw him back into his original spot.

_NO! HYUNG NO! PLEASE DON’T! _

“Oh, Taehyung-ah is really excited to see you. You should see his face.” Taeso commented, snapping a photo.

“Calm down, I haven’t hurt him. He just cries easily. You should know that.”

Taeso paused and smiled coldly at Taehyung, “I’ll text you the meeting spot. See you soon, Yoongi-ah.”

_No, no this can’t be happening._

* * *

Yoongi had been trying very hard to keep his cool since the guard who had let Taehyung be kidnapped left. He knew it wasn’t the guard’s fault, not really, but he was pissed regardless. If the guard had been better at his job, Taehyung would be here with them now. Playing games with Jungkook or watching movies with Seokjin. Anything. But he wasn’t and that was making Yoongi very temperamental.

It only got worse when Taehyung’s face flashed on his screen. He lifted a hand to silence everyone in the room and pressed the green phone button.

“Hello?”

“_Yoongi-ah, what a pleasure."_

“Where the fuck is Taehyung-ah you crazy bitch?” Seokjin yelled from the side.

“_Now that’s just mean,_”

“What do you want, Taeso-ssi?” Yoongi asked, clinging to his calm.

“_Well, I have a proposition for you._”

“And what would that be?” Yoongi glanced at Seokjin and Namjoon, knowing they knew what was coming next.

“_Oh, it’s quite easy. You come meet with me or I kill Taehyung-ah. How does that sound?_”

“FUCK YOU!” Jungkook and Jimin yelled.

“_Oh, Taehyung-ah is really excited to see you. You should see his face._”

Yoongi saw the photo notification and opened it. Taehyung was lying haphazardly on the floor with his arms bound behind his back and mouth gagged. His face was covered in tears and he looked like he was yelling.

That was when Yoongi lost his cool, “What the _fuck_ did you do to him?”

“_Calm down, I haven’t hurt him. He just cries easily. You should know that._”

Closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead, Yoongi thought of ways to work around this. He scanned the room quickly. Seokjin and Namjoon were making inroads but they hadn’t found her yet. Even with Jimin’s help, Seokjin had only narrowed it down to a few dozen options. He knew they could find her, they just needed more time.

“Where do you want to meet?” Yoongi asked.

Much like Taehyung on the other end, the boys surrounding Yoongi started to yell protests.

“_I’ll text you the meeting spot. See you soon, Yoongi-ah_.”

The second the call ended, the already vocal protests just got louder.

“ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?” Seokjin.

“HYUNG SHE’LL KILL YOU!” Jungkook.

“TAEHYUNG-AH WOULD NOT WANT YOU TO _SACRIFICE_ YOURSELF” Jimin.

“HYUNG, WE CAN COME UP WITH A BETTER PLAN” Namjoon.

Yoongi waited until they had run out of breath, all yelling variations of the same thing. Hoseok, however, had said nothing. While the four had jumped up and immediately started demanding Yoongi come up with something else, Hoseok had stayed silent just watching him.

“Are you guys about done?” Yoongi asked, “Hoseok-ah, what do you think?”

Hoseok tapped his finger on the armrest, clearly thinking. Never once did he break eye contact with Yoongi. The other boys watched with bated breath.

Finally, Hoseok spoke, “Bring Taehyungie back. If you die, I will bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself.”

Yoongi smirked, “deal.”

“HYUNG WHAT THE HELL!?” Jimin protested immediately.

“Fuck, alright, let’s start planning then,” Namjoon said with a sigh.

As if sensing the conversation had ended, Yoongi’s phone dinged, notifying him that Taeso had sent the address.

“You know they’re going to take you somewhere else, right?” Seokjin asked.

Yoongi nodded, “Obviously. It’s up to you guys to find us. I’m just giving you guys the extra time you’ll need.”

That spurred everyone into action, redoubling their efforts to find where Taeso had Taehyung and was going to bring Yoongi. Yoongi left the living room to get changed. Hoseok followed after him silently a few seconds later.

Hoseok entered the room without knocking and leaned against the door jam. He watched as Yoongi grabbed a black button-up shirt and pulled it on. Any other time he would watch the way Yoongi’s shoulders and back rippled with the movement, but tonight he couldn’t. It wasn’t until Yoongi was trapping his knife holder to his thigh that Hoseok spoke “you know, I always kinda wanted to see you in that.”

Yoongi smirked, “Maybe another time.”

“If we get one.”

That made Yoongi stop. He looked at Hoseok steadily, “You told me to go.”

  
“I also told you to come back.”

“I will.”

“You don’t know that,” Hoseok reminded him.

“You’re right. I don’t.”

Yoongi dropped his leg back down and walked over to where Hoseok was leaning. Yoongi could see the worry and fear etched on his face, though he was clearly trying to hide it. When Yoongi was within arms reach, Hoseok stretched his arm out and fiddled with Yoongi’s collar.

“I trust my team, do you?” Yoongi asked.

Hoseok sighed, “I trust them, it’s Taeso-ssi I don’t trust. There’s nothing preventing her from shooting you the second you get out of your car.”

“That would end the game too soon. She won’t do that.”

Yoongi grasped Hoseok’s hand and pulled it away from his collar to give and kissed his palm, “if I thought for a second she would kill me right away I wouldn’t go. We need time to find her. I’m giving you guys that.”

“I wasn’t kidding about bringing you back just to kill you,” Hoseok said, sniffing a bit.

Yoongi laughed, “Don’t worry. I’ll haunt you if I die.”

Glancing at his watch, Yoongi realized it was nearly time for him to leave, “I need to go. It’s time.”

“Pinky promise you’ll come back,” Hoseok demanded.

Reaching his pinky out and linking them together, Yoongi pulled Hoseok’s down for a quick kiss. It was soft and intimate, filled with all the unspoken words. Words that neither of them had the guts to say and suddenly might never be able to.

“I love you, you know,” Yoongi said quietly, pulling back.

Hoseok smiled, “Tell me that when you come back.”

“I will,” Yoongi promised before leaving the room.

Hoseok didn’t follow him down to the door. He was unsure he could watch Yoongi leave without breaking down, so he watched from the stairs. He heard soft words and watched Yoongi hug Jungkook then heard the door close. Returning to Yoongi’s room and sitting on his bed, which had become more theirs than just his, Hoseok put his head in his hands.

_Please come back_ _home_.

* * *

Yoongi stepped out of his car and leaned against the door, waiting for Taeso or her people to arrive. Despite what he told Hoseok there was a 50% chance Taeso would just kill him immediately. That would certainly end the war. He was betting heavily on Taeso’s enjoyment of the game she had been playing. He hadn’t been wrong before, but there was always a first time.

Hearing car doors slam, Yoongi turned to see two large men holding what looked like a black bag. _Fucking figures_.

“Let’s just get this over with. I have plans.”

Then, darkness. He felt himself be dragged towards the car and shoved in what felt like a trunk.

_Mother fucker. I can’t see anyway, was the back seat too much to ask?_

Ignoring his own internal whining, Yoongi focused on tracking his own movements just in case. After what felt like 20 minutes later, Yoongi was once again dragged somewhere. He heard one, two, _three_ doors close then his knees hit the ground and the bag was ripped off his head.

Yoongi looked up and grimaced, “A black bag? Really? Are you just imitating what you think a gang leader should be like from the movies?”

Taeso shrugged from her seat across the room, “It’s a little predictable, sure, but it works.”

Yoongi took stock of himself, trying to gauge what he had and didn’t. They had taken his phone but had left his knives. He understood the phone, they didn’t want someone to track his location. That would be too easy. The knives though, those confused him. Why let him keep his weapons. Deciding that he needed to continue the little game he and Taeso had been playing he reached down and tapped his knives, tilting his head in a silent question.

“Oh, you can keep those. I have this after all,” Taeso said, waving the small gun in her hand, “I’m not worried about you trying anything. That would require you to get close to me, which you can’t.”

“Bold of you,” Yoongi said, standing up. He glanced at Taehyung quickly, who had started crying the second he saw Yoongi get dragged in. He was trying to be quiet but Yoongi could hear his muffled sobs. Yoongi was trying not to pay attention to him, hoping to keep Taeso focused on himself.

“Maybe,” Taeso gestured to seize him, “but I’m not scared. You’re weak, Yoongi-ah. That’s why you’re here instead of safe at home. Your weakness just won me the war. I’m a little disappointed honestly.”

Yoongi shrugged, “we protect our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end! 
> 
> But straight up, fuck Taeso. Even writing her makes me angry lol.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	29. Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining 5 try and deal with Yoongi's decision.
> 
> Kihyun and Eunae make appearances.
> 
> Taeso makes her final move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of torture, violence, blood, murder, kidnapping.

Based on age and rank in the family, Seokjin was left in charge. He did not want to be in charge. In fact, he would prefer not to be in charge of anything ever again, not if it involved Yoongi walking to his death and confidently telling Seokjin he trusts him to find them before both of them get killed. If Yoongi survived this, Seokjin was going to kill him for placing so much pressure on his shoulders. Everyone was looking at him and he didn’t know what to do.

Sensing his distress, Namjoon came up and stroked his cheek, “you need to calm down, hyung. The younger ones are looking up to you right now, especially Jungkook-ah. The only real father figure he’s ever had just walked out the door and might never come back. He needs you here.”

“I’ve never done this before, Namjoon-ah. Yoongi-ah was always the one– ”

“I know. Trust me, I know.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Seokjin told him.

Seeing the panic on Seokjin’s features, Namjoon decided to step up. He could do this. He knew he could.

“Okay, Jin-hyung, I need you to start narrowing down locations in Seoul that are within a 30 minutes drive of the meeting place. They picked hyung up pretty quickly, so they have to be close. Jimin-ah, cross-reference all the locations he finds with the license plate we were given earlier. I’ll also check those locations with the shipments I had Jackson-ah tag. We should be able to narrow it down now that we have an approximate location.”

Namjoon was about to give Jungkook orders when he saw the zoned out shock on the boy’s face. He would be useless right now so Namjoon decided to let him be. This was a lot for anyone to handle. He was honestly surprised Jungkook hadn’t completely broken down when Yoongi left. Namjoon had heard Jungkook ask to come with him but Yoongi had made him stay. He wasn’t surprised. Namjoon and Soekjin both knew the chance Yoongi was already dead was high. There was no way Yoongi would risk Jungkook like that.

From his seat beside Seokjin, Jimin noticed Jungkook’s distress. They hadn’t talked since Jungkook stormed out of the dance studio and Jimin wasn’t sure if Jungkook would welcome his advice but he couldn’t help himself. The boy was clearly hanging on by a thread and he needed someone to talk him down.

Gesturing to Jungkook with his head so Seokjin would know where he was going, Jimin got up and sat beside Jungkook. The boy didn’t even notice Jimin’s presence. Or he was still ignoring him. Jimin chose to think it was the first one.

“Jungkook-ah? Are you okay?”

Jungkook blinked slowly then looked at Jimin, “yes.”

Jungkook was spiraling. His mind wouldn’t stop running through possibilities of what would happen to Yoongi and Taehyung. He had been scared when Taehyung was taken, unsure what would happen to his friend. Now that Yoongi was gone too, he was downright terrified. He didn’t know what to do without Yoongi there to help him. Yoongi was the only parent he had, neither of his actual parents had ever been there for him and he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Yoongi. He couldn’t even think about it. Whenever he got close it was like his brain fractured.

“Jungkook, you need to focus,” Jimin said, grabbing Jungkook’s face.

He blinked again, focusing on Jimin’s face and the feel of his hands on his cheeks.

“Yoongi-hyung believed that we would be able to save him. He trusted us. We need to be there for him and that means we need to focus and work hard, okay? We need you here.”

Jungkook reached up and grabbed Jimin’s hands. He squeezed them and nodded, “okay, hyung.”

Jimin’s answering smile was blinding and for a second Jungkook forgot how scared he was. Then Jimin patted him on the cheek and went back to his seat. Jungkook watched him go then pulled out his phone. He knew who he needed to call.

Kihyun showed up less than 15 minutes later looking downright pissed, “I’m sorry, who the _fuck_ let Yoongi-ah walk into the dragon’s den, hmmm? Who let him make that dumbass decision?”

All eyes turned to him in surprise, “Why are you here hyung?” Namjoon asked.

“Jungkook-ah called me. As you morons should have done the second Yoong-ah decided this shit was a good idea!” Kihyun fumed.

“Look, it’s not like we could have stopped him. You think we didn’t try?!” Seokjin said, slamming his hand down, “He’s stubborn and made the choice himself.”

Seeing the scared and stressed out look on all their faces, Kihyun sighed, “fine, Jungkook-ah, show me what you’ve been doing.”

Jungkook jumped up and handed him the list of people he had been trying to call in favours from. So far he had managed to organize 6 of the 17 names. The other people were being stubborn and since Yoongi wasn’t around to lend him credibility now it was harder.

“Some of them just straight up hang up on me now that hyung isn’t here.”

“They’re just using his absence to their advantage. There’s nothing you can do about it. Since you haven’t been around long enough they don’t respect you. That’ll change with time.”

“Oh,” Jungkook said, looking down at the list.

“It’s honestly impressive you managed to get 6 of them to agree. You’ve been doing really well Jungkook-ah.” Kihyun observed.

“Really?” Jungkook asked.

“Really. Yoongi-ah talks about how impressed he is with you all the time. He’s like an old man bragging about his son’s achievements. It’s funny actually.”

Jungkook blushed and grabbed the list, “I’m going to call them again.”

Kihyun watched him go with a small smile. Jungkook was a good kid, he just needed the right push. If all he accomplished tonight was helping Jungkook build his confidence he figured he had achieved something. As long as Yoongi returned that is, he didn’t want to think about what would happen otherwise.

Walking up to Namjoon, who had clearly taken control of the room judging by the way he was directing and watching over everyone, Kihyun asked for a job, “where do you want me?”

Namjoon looked up, “I need someone tracking the car that picked up hyung from the meeting spot. We managed to get access to the CCTV cameras but no one has had the chance to go over them yet.”

“Works for me.” Kihyun sitting down at the computer Namjoon had pointed at. He sorted through the data and found the last image of Yoongi before he was covered in a black bag and shoved the trunk of the car. Yoongi had looked up at the camera and smirked. Kihyun wished they had as much confidence in themselves as Yoongi seemed to have in them.

* * *

Taeso relaxed against her chair and smiled at Yoongi. For the first time, it reached her eyes. She was genuinely enjoying herself now. This likely had everything to do with the fact that Yoongi was now tied to a chair. His hands were behind his back and his legs were tied to each chair leg. He was seriously uncomfortable but he made sure to slouch and relax into the chair, mostly just to piss her off. Judging by the flash in her eyes, it worked.

“Now, this isn’t my usual style, but I heard you preferred it this way so I thought I’d give you a treat.”

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, “I usually tape their hands to the armrests too, but you know, small details. I can’t expect perfection from a bargain imitation.”

Taeso’s entire face tensed at that and Yoongi smirked.

_Try me, bitch_.

Taehyung had settled a bit, seeing the way that Yoongi commanded authority in the room even if he was at a major disadvantage. It had also become clear Taeso wasn’t going to kill Yoongi right away so that gave Taehyung hope that they could still get out of this.

_If hyung is calm, I can be calm too_.

With a sharp hand gesture, Taeso ordered the men who had been guarding the door outside the room, “out, I want some privacy with my brother and my former brother-in-law.”

The guards look confused but followed the order with a bow regardless.

Once they left, Yoongi scoffed, “Brother-in-law? Please. You were barely engaged. Also, don’t insult my intelligence by telling me all this is about my brother.”

Taeso raised a brow, “When did you figure it out? My allies seemed pretty convinced you thought that was the reason.”

“Somewhere inbetween you trying to kill Taehyung-ah and you ignoring the seizure of all your property in Daegu. If you cared about saving face or helping your family you wouldn’t have done any of those things. It became really clear what you wanted was the status of the Min family. Hyung was just a way for you to get it,” Yoongi replied with a shrug or as much of a shrug as he could pull off while tied to a chair.

“Ah, so smart. No wonder they wanted you over Hyungi-ah. He was never that smart. At least not concerning family matters. I hear he’s doing quite well at the Acadamy.”

The fact Taeso had kept up enough with Hyungi to know how he was doing at the police academy surprised Yoongi but he didn’t show it. Instead, he changed the subject, “So what, exactly, do you expect to get out of all this?”

Taeso smiled, “your position of course.”

“And what about all the families that won’t ever trust you? The ones who are loyal to my father?” Yoongi questioned.

“It won’t matter. The fear of what I could do to them after destroying the Min family will keep them in line.”

Yoongi scoffed, “If you think that’s the best way to lead the organization, you’re delusional. This is why some family leaders can’t be heads. It’s above their pay grade.”

“Well, I would say wait and see, but unfortunately for you, you won’t be there to see it,” Taeso said smugly.

“Which reminds me, why am I still alive? Seems to me you’re delaying.” Yoongi observed

Taehyung made a strangled sound at that which both of them ignored.

“Oh, I’m just giving your boys a fighting chance. The game isn’t fun if it’s not a close race, you know?”

Yoongi had known Taeso was enjoying the war. It had been obvious in the way she had attacked and the people she had shown herself too. At every opportunity, she had bragged and shown how well she was doing. This was a contest to her. One she thought she was winning. Yoongi had known all this but seeing it up close was very different. There was a malicious gleam in her eye that Yoongi didn’t like. He suddenly understood what Hosoek had said when he told him he _knew_ Yoongi didn’t enjoy violence. Yoongi got it now. He never had that look. No one he surrounded himself with did. For them, violence was business, nothing more. Taeso clearly thought differently.

Getting bored of her banter with Yoongi, Taeso walked over toTaehyung. Standing next to him, she tilted her head. The look Yoongi gave her could freeze an ocean. She smiled. Yoongi’s whole face twitched with fury. _That’s the look I wanted_. Kneeling down, Taeso pulled off the gag from Taehyung’s mouth so it hung around his neck.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry! I should have taken the guard. I’m so sorry!” Taehyung apologized immediately, coughing a bit since he throat was dry.

“Awe, isn’t that cute,” Taeso said, immediately putting the gag back in place.

Yoongi watched her walk away. He didn’t understand the point of that., but he figured she had a reason. He replied to Taehyung anyway, prioritizing his welfare about whatever game Taeso was playing, “It’s okay, Taehyungie. No one is mad.”

Taehyung whimpered behind his gag, clearly wishing he could respond. He shot his sister a death glare and Yoongi could see the sneer underneath the gag.

_Such a strong boy. He’ll be okay._

Yoongi laughed lightly, looking at Taehyung and then turned his attention back to Taeso. Whatever she saw on his face seemed to irritate her so he smiled wider. She looked even more angry then.

_She wanted me angry. Interesting._

Taeso glanced at her phone, “Ah looks like a guest has arrived at your house. The game is moving forward just as I expected.’

“You’re watching my house?”

“Of course. I want your stupid little team to get as close as possible so they think they’ll win, so they think they have a chance. But they don’t. The second they get close, I’ll end the game. The best part? They’ll be close enough I’ll be able to see their reactions in person.” Taeso said, still looking at her phone.

“What do you _really_ want, Taeso-ssi?” Yoongi asked again.

But Taeso answered the same way, “right now? Your death. Later? Your job, I told you. I don’t know why you’re upset. Everyone knew you didn’t want it anyway.”

* * *

The tension at the compound was rising exponentially. As the options began to get narrower, the stress began to rise. Seokjin and Jimin had narrowed the options down to a dozen or so aliases in Seoul. All the locations had had recent human activity, so it could be any of them. Namjoon had managed to track 3 shipments to the area surrounding 9 of the buildings. With Jungkook’s help, thanks to the favours he had managed to cash in on Yoongi’s behalf, Kihyun had been able to follow the car that had taken Yoongi to a single district in Seoul. The problem was that 5 of the buildings Seokjin had highlighted were within that district. There was no way to tell which of the 5 was the one that Taeso was holding Yoongi and Taehyung in. It was entirely possible she wasn’t even there and this whole thing had been an elaborate rouse.

“Why don’t we just separate our forces and raid every option? We have enough people openly on our side thanks to Namjoon-ah’s plan with the shipments that it would be quick to organize,” Seokjin suggested.

Namjoon shook his head, “we can’t. You know how bad it would look if we informed all our allies that their leader was missing because the leader of the other side had taken him hostage. We’d look incredibly weak and they’d probably switch sides.”

“They’d all just leave? Just like that?” Jungkook asked incredulously.

“That’s just the way it is,” Jimin said with a sigh.

Jungkook pursed his lips and crossed his arms. They had come so far in such a short period of time and they still couldn’t do anything. It was starting to wear on him.

_If Yoongi was here, he’d know what to do_.

The ringing of the doorbell answered Jungkook’s thought. He had a second where he genuinely expected Yoongi to be at the door. He tried not to show his disappointment when he opened it to find a woman in a hooded coat.

Jungkook narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, “And you are?”

Eunae pulled down her hood and poked Jungkook’s forehead, “watch your tone, brat. Just because Yoonie is gone doesn’t mean you can get all flippant with me.”

Pushing past Jungkook, Eunae made her way to the living room from memory. Seokjin was her cousin after all, she’d been in the house a time or two. Of course, it had been much less lively then, but she wasn’t going to mention it.

“Noona? What are you doing here?” Seokjin said, standing up, he glanced around panicked, worried she’d notice Yoongi was missing.

“She knows he’s gone, hyung” Jungkook informed him.

Namjoon felt his eyes widen and stepped in front of her, immediately protecting the people in the room.

“I’ll have to ask you to leave, Eunae-ssi.” Namjoon knew how cut-throat Eunae could be and he didn’t want it to harm his friends.

Eunae rolled her eyes, “you aren’t going to ask me _how_ I knew he was gone?”

Namjoon flicked a quick look to Seokjin, who nodded, “how?”

Eunae smiled, holding up a list of aliases she had found that Taeso had used in the past month, “because he called me.”

_A few hours earlier:_

Eunae woke up to see Yoongi’s face on her screen and felt her eyebrows raise in surprise. She didn’t like to be woken up for anything but answered anyway.

“This better be good, Yoonie.”

“_Well, I’m about to be kidnapped, but I have a plan_.”

* * *

The dinging of Taeso’s phone woke Yoongi up from the much-needed nap he was taking. Not only was he tired it had the added benefit of irritating Taeso so he was sure as hell getting some sleep while he could. She had hoped cutting him up would break his spirit, stop him from running his mouth and pissing her off, but it hadn't. His thighs and torso were a mess. Shallow cuts litered his body, hidden by the clothing she hadn't bother to remove. Truth be told, Yoongi was upset. But only because she had used his own knives on him. Talk about adding insult to injury. Literally.

“Could you maybe turn your phone on silent. Your ring tone is annoying as fuck,” Yoongi commented, cracking his neck.

“Oh, you don’t want to know what’s going on at your place? That’s surprising,” Taeso said innocently, looking up to admire her work. There were patches of blood all over Yoongi's body. She had made sure to keep the cuts shallow enough to prevent passing out but deep enough that they bled and hurt. 

Yoongi sighed heavily and rolled his head back so he was looking at the ceiling. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him. Her little stunt with Taehyung earlier had proven that. She wasn’t going to get anything from him.

“Looks like all your favourite people are in the same place. Kihyun-ah showed up like a lost puppy after you left. Now Eunae-ah has arrived too. You know, it makes it much easier to kill people when they all helpfully gather in the same place.”

Without taking his eyes off the ceiling, Yoongi laughed. Hard, “if you think you can take down Eunae-noona you’re more deluded than I thought.”

Slamming down her phone Taeso stomped over and smacked Yoongi across the face with the hand that was holding her gun. She had made sure to avoid direct impact with the butt of the gun, knowing pistol-whipping him would likely knock him out. She just wanted to remind him who held all the cards here.

Yoongi grimace and licked the cut on the side of his mouth, “you know how hard it’s going to be to make out with my hot doctor boyfriend with a busted up lip? Seriously.”

Taeso’s eyes widened and she hit him again, hard enough that the chair tilted with the impact. Yoongi felt a cut on his cheek widen too, “ah, not my cheek. He always rubs right there. Says he likes my cheeks. Do you think that’s weird? I kinda do, but I like it, you know?”

There was a near screech sound and then Yoongi heard her gun cock and felt the cold barrel press against his head. He tilted his head so he could look her in the eyes. They were wild. She was beyond angry. Taeso couldn’t understand why when she had the upper hand, Yoongi could sit there and talk back to her. She was watching his house. She had guards ready to kill them on her order. She had her brother hostage. She had _him_ hostage. She had _tortured him_ and he was talking about his boyfriend. He was implying she would _lose_.

Taking a deep breath, Taeso took a step back and lifted the gun away. Yoongi took the opportunity to snap his gaze to Taehyung quickly but return it to her once she turned back around. She went back to her chair and sat down slowly before crossing her legs and looking at Yoongi with an intense gaze. She was quiet for awhile. So long in fact, Yoongi began to think idly about sleeping again, then: “you know, we would have made a great power couple.”

Yoongi felt his eyebrows knit together, “Uh, sure, you’re like 10 years too old and lacking a penis, but sure.”

Taeso rolled her eyes, “yes, obviously. I’m just observing. You have a lot of confidence for a guy strapped to a chair and tortured in an unknown location with a gun pointed at your head.”

There was a shrug, “I’m not afraid.”

“Yes, but why?”

Yoongi looked at her and raised a single brow, “because I trust my family. And you're shit at torture. I'd say you had time to improve but you don't”

Taeso felt her anger rise again at his jab but forced it down, angry people made mistakes, then: “And I don’t get that. They’ve given you no indication that they are competent enough to save you. It's been months and you've barely gotten close. Your precious family can't find anyone. Especially not you. I will kill you then Taehyung-ah, but you knew that when you agreed to come here.”

“Maybe.”

With a laugh, Taeso shook her head, “This is why I had fun fighting you, Yoongi-ah. As annoying as your confidence is, it kept the game interesting.You were a worthy opponent, don’t take your loss too hard. Not that you'll have a whole lot of time to do so.”  
  


Yoongi sighed and pursed his lips, it had been a few hours since Taeso had received the notification about Eunae’s arrival. That was enough time, right?

“You’ve been asking me all these questions. Can I ask you one?”

Taeso furrowed her brows. There he went again, ignoring her. It was really starting to piss her off, “yes, what?”

“Have you ever tortured someone before?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Interesting. Have you ever tied them to a chair?” Yoongi continued, shifting in his seat.

“No, I told you, I did that because it’s your preference.”

“Yes, I remember. Do you remember what I said?”

Taeso reflected, “you said you usually tape their hands to the armrest.”

“Do you know why?”

Taeso snapped, “No, obviously not. Why don’t you tell me?”

“Because if you can’t see their hands you can’t see what they’re doing,” Yoongi told her, holding up his now free hands.

Earlier, when he had angered Taeso, he had used impact from her attack to cover the sound and pain of him dislocating his own thumb. Once it was out of place he easily slipped out of the bonds. The second hit had given him the opportunity to pop it back into place.

“WHAT?”

“Anytime now, guys.”

The room was then plunged into darkness, the only sound was Taeso’s angry yelling for her guards to come back inside.

“Oh, they won’t be coming.”

* * *

“How the fuck did you two plan all this!? Hyung had like 5 minutes before he was black bagged and taken away?” Namjoon asked, gesturing to the plan Eunae had just laid out.

Eunae shrugged, “honestly, I didn’t do much. Yoongi-ah already had it all worked out, I just needed to provide resources and be available to get you guys on board.”

Jungkook narrowed his eyes, “Why you? He told me the first time we met to stay away from you because you’d tear anyone apart if you smelled blood. I would say our leader being kidnapped is one hell of a wound.”

Silence engulfed the room. Everyone had been thinking it but didn’t want to say anything. Eunae was notorious for putting herself and her family first. She sacrificed nothing and only got involved when there was a clear gain to be had. This situation didn’t make sense.

Kihyun sighed in the background, “Just tell them noona. You’re making this so much more complicated.”

Eunae rolled her eyes, “Well, I’m technically Yoongi-ah’s godmother, so there’s that.”

“Not that, noona. My god.” Kihyun glanced around the room, spotted some sort of liquor and made his way to it. Save him from people who can’t express their feelings properly.

“Wait, is that true?” Seokjin asked, surprised. No one had ever mentioned that before.

  
“It’s not exactly official. Yejin-unnie made me promise to use what she was teaching me to protect Yoongi-ah in the future. She made me his godmother, but it never mattered because he left the family,” Eunae said with a shrug.

“I don’t understand, _taught you_?” Namjoon repeated, exasperated.

“For fuck sakes, Yejin-ssi taught noona how to be a leader but she died before she could teach Yoongi-ah the same. Noona feels guilty or attached or _whatever_ so she’s helping despite the fact she would much rather be taking over the family herself right now. Also, she’s a big fucking softie when it comes to Yoongi-ah for _whatever fucking reason_ so she’s always helping him even when she pretends not to. That’s why you opened a club in Seoul, right? So you could be close?” Kihyun broke in, frustrated.

Eunae scoffed and focused on the map, saying nothing.

Jungkook rubbed his face, “Are you sure they aren’t related, they are the _same person_. Why can’t you people just be honest about your feelings? _Is that so hard_?!”

The irony of that statement was not lost on Jungkook. He was very aware that he had lashed out at Jimin instead of expressing his own feelings and he was very much the pot calling the kettle black as it were, but now was not the time to address that.

“Yes, whatever. I promised unnie I would be there for him so I am. Okay? That enough for you people? Or would you rather we just continue discussing this and let Taeso-ah torture and kill Yoongi and the Kim boy?” Eunae demanded.

Namjoon nodded, “Okay, you’re right. You said they’re watching the house? Why let them see you come in then?”

“Because she expected me to come. Taeso-ah knows I’ll help Yoongi-ah, unnie helped her out too.”

“So what’s your plan then?” Namjoon asked, leaning into the map.

“I have my people waiting here,” she gestured to a location just behind the compound, “and here,” further down the road, “they’re just waiting for my signal and they’ll take out Taeso-ah’s people. We should already be at the warehouse by then though, we don’t want to give her early warning.”

“How sure are you that this warehouse is where she's keeping Yoongi-ah and Taehyung-ah?” Seokjin asked looking at the location Eunae had indicated on the map.

“I know for a fact Yoongi-ah is there, I had the car he was in followed. I have no idea where the Kim boy is,” Eunae revealed.

“So that was your car. I saw two cars going everywhere before I lost them. I just assumed they sent two.”

“No, Yoongi-ah gave me enough notice to have my men in place before Taeso-ah’s people showed up.”

“How the fuck do you people think this fast?” Jimin asked rubbing his eyes.

“Again, I can’t take credit. This is all Yoongi-ah.”

Having finally decided to leave Yoongi’s bedroom, Hoseok entered the living room slowly. He had heard the last part of the conversation and knew they were about to stage their rescue plan and hopefully end the war then and there.

“Do you think you can bring them both home safe?” Hoseok asked.

Eunae turned and look at the man in the doorway. He was exactly as she assumed he would be: confident but normal. She could see the worry and fear but it was hidden well under a mask of indifference. Eunae tilted her head and scanned him again. She approved. He was normal but handling the situation remarkably well. _Not bad, Yoongi-ah. Not bad at all._

“I do,” Euane finally replied.

Hoseok nodded, “I’m not going to ask to come. I know I’d just be in the way, but I will make you promise me something.”

The room stayed silent and waited.

“You all come back or you don’t come back at all, you understand? No one gets hurt. No one dies.”

“We can’t promise that,” Namjoon said quietly.

“_You all come back or you don’t come back at all, you understand?_” Hoseok repeated clenching his teeth and fists.

There was a scattering of nods as the room agreed.

Eunae observed the way the room listened to him and effortlessly sought to make sure Hoseok was okay with everything. Like Yoongi, Hoseok seemed to have a natural ability to attract and control everyone in a room. Despite the fact Hosoek had no training or experience in this world, he was able to make people listen.

_How did you find him, Yoongi-ah? Does he have a brother?_

“If you guys are about done? Let’s go,” Eunae ordered, drawing their attention back to her. They had a little brother to protect. a mafioso to rescue, and a traitor to kill.

* * *

Jungkook wasn’t sure what he expected when they arrived but it certainly wasn’t that he would be assigned to Jimin and told to follow him around like a lost puppy. The conversation leading up to his pairing with Jimin had been tense and he wasn’t sure he understood.

_ Seokjin stood looking at the building. He could see 8 men stationed around their side of the building and sighed. Between him and Namjoon, they could probably manage to take them out fairly quickly but any time wasted could give Taeso the time she needed to kill Yoongi and Taehyung. If she hadn’t already. _

_ “Okay, Jimin-ah and Jungkook-ah, stick behind us and stay close,” Seokjin advised. _

_ “Hyung, no, I can do this. Don’t worry,” Jimin protested. _

_ Seokjin shook his head, “no, it’s been a long time since you’ve been involved in something like this Jimin-ah. We can’t risk it right now.” _

_ As Jungkook watched, Jimin shifted on his feet then winced, “it hasn’t been years.” _

_ Turning back, Seokjin’s face was both shocked and cold, “what?” _

_ “It hasn’t been years. More like months.” _

_ “Months,” Seokjin repeated slowly. _

_ Jimin didn’t answer, just stood quietly with an odd look on his face. Jungkook could read both sorrow and determination. It was an odd combination. _

_ The silence allowed Namjoon to step in, “we don’t have time for this. Hyung, we have to go in or they’ll be alerted to our presence.” _

_ Seokjin flicked a quick look at Namjoon then nodded, “we’ll talk about this later.” _

_ He waited for Jimin to nodded before turning away. Namjoon watched him for a second then issued a quick order to Jungkook. _

_ “You’re with Jimin-ah. Stay out of his way,” Namjoon had said before he and Seokjin disappeared into the darkness. _

  
Jimin looked at him, silently begging him to overlook the previous interaction and told him to follow behind without a word. The warehouse itself was standard in size and appearance. Tall concrete walls showing age rose up above them. Lights were muffled so inhabitance wouldn’t be detected by random passersby. The only thing that indicated someone was unusual about the building was the men scattered around.

There were 8 – now 6 – that Jungkook could see. He realized that Namjoon and Seokjin must be already working their way through the men stationed at the front. Eunae and her team had taken the back, so Jungkook couldn’t see what they were doing.

“Stay behind me and don’t engage unless absolutely necessary,” Jimin hissed quietly.

“Hyung, I can help, I have a black belt you know?” Jungkook reminded him just as quietly.

Jimin looked at him for a second and shook his head, “You don’t need to kill anyone, not yet.”

“There are other ways to incapacitate people,” Jungkook would not be swayed.

There was a heavy sigh, then a nod, his argument with Seokjin had already taken too long, “okay.”

Slowly, Jimin and Jungkook made their way towards two men standing off to the side. They were smoking, which made them easy to spot in the darkness. Glancing back at Jungkook, Jimin reached behind his back and crept up, careful not to give away his position. Jungkook saw a flash of silver then heard a strangled gurgle. Before the man beside him could even register what had happened there was another flash of silver and they both hit the ground. The whole encounter had lasted less than 30 seconds. Jungkook walked up, quickly scanned the area and looked at Jimin in surprise.

“Knives? Somehow I didn’t take you for the type.” Jungkook observed.

Jimin wiped his blade off and stood up, meeting Jungkook’s eyes steadily, “I took Kendo for years. I wanted to be Zoro.”

He knew Jungkook was likely more curious about how he had really learned those skills but now was not the time to discuss it further.

“Like Antonio Banderas or the One Piece character?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin was very thankful his blush couldn’t be seen in the dark, “the One Piece character.”

“Cool. Let’s go.”

Blinking slowly, it took Jimin a second to realize not only had Jungkook just _accepted_ that he had killed two men in seconds, he also shrugged off such an embarrassing story. Jungkook really was something else.

Jungkook looked back to make sure Jimin was following him and saw something move behind him. Someone had stepped out of the doorway the two guards had formerly been protecting. Acting quickly, Jungkook stepped behind Jimin and brought the man down. He had just knocked him unconscious, using a pressure point he had learned sometime throughout his training, but Jimin was surprised nonetheless.

“Is he dead?” Jimin asked, worried.

“No. I just knocked him out.”

Jimin sighed. Taking a life was something he hoped Jungkook never had to come to terms with. He was used to it now, but he didn’t want Jungkook to have to become that way.

“Let’s go, hyung, we’re falling behind.”

The two boys moved effortlessly forward after that, working together to take out the remaining guards. Since they had to be quiet, there were no guns involved, which made Jungkook feel immediately more comfortable. He could handle hand to hand fighting. If he focused hard enough, it was just like practice.

When they had taken out all but the last two guards, Jungkook took a step back and just watched Jimin. He moved like he danced. Effortlessly with grace and speed. It was mesmerizing, even if he was in the process of quickly ending two lives. They made eye contact after the final body had fallen and Jimin looked confused. Like he couldn’t figure out why Jungkook was staring at him. Jungkook decided then and there he needed to take the opportunity to really talk with Jimin about how he was feeling. Now, however, was certainly not the time.

Jungkook’s phone vibrated in his pocket, breaking his concentration and forcing him to look away from Jimin. Glancing down, he read Eunae’s message quickly.

“Eunae-noona and her men have cleared their side. We’re set to move inside now.”

Soon joined by Seokjin and Namjoon, the four moved quietly into the warehouse and separated, clearing rooms as they went. Jungkook knew the fact that he wasn’t killing anyone would likely be a problem later but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wasn’t upset or bothered by the fact that the other three boys were taking more _permanent_ action, but he himself couldn’t do it.

Having cleared his area, Jungkook wandered back into the central room, where Jimin was holding one of his blades to a man’s throat. Seokjin and Namjoon were standing behind him, breathing heavily.

“Which room are they in?”

“I don’t know,” the man denied, trying to turn away from the knife.

Seokjin sighed, “just tell us. You’re going to die either way. At least make it the less painful option.”

The man’s eyes widened. He clearly expected that they would offer him his life, “I– I don’t know.”

As Jungkook watched, Jimin’s expression iced over and he dug his blade in, “Tell me or I start cutting things off.”

_Is that supposed to be hot? No, right? That’s weird. _ _ Totally shouldn’t be into that. Will reflect. _

The man whimpered and looked around for help. He saw 4 impossibly young but completely impassive faces looking back at him.

Closing his eyes, the man muttered, “the second floor. There’s only one room. It’s locked from the outside.”

With a quick flick of his wrist, effectively ending the man’s life, Jimin stood up, “You guys found the control panel?”

Seokjin watched him steadily, his thoughts hidden behind a mask and Namjoon nodded, “I did. Go get ready, I’ll pull it when you give the signal.”

The four broke into pairs again, heading to their predetermined locations. Working in tandem, Jimin and Jungkook took out the two guards Taeso had previously ordered out of the room. They leaned back against the door on either side, breathing heavily from their exertion.

Jungkook pulled out his phone, typing a quick message to Namjoon. As he was about to hit send he heard Yoongi speaking in a snide tone.

“_Because if you can’t see their hands you can’t see what they’re doing_.”

Jungkook hit send. Then:

“_Anytime now, guys._”

* * *

Taehyung had watched the entire exchange trying to contain his own screams. The torture had been unimaginable. He had never seen something like that before. He knew, intellectually, that it wasn't that bad and Taeso hadn't done anuything too serious, but watching the blood spread as she cut Yoongi had turned Taehyung into a sobbing mess. The entire time, Yoongi hadn't looked at him, careful to keep Taeso's attention on himself. Even while being tortured, Yoongi had been protecting him. When she had advanced with the gun, Taehyung had lost it. He knew yelling wouldn’t help Yoongi but when Taeso had pressed a gun to Yoongi’s head and he just stared at her calmly, Taehyung had broken.

He began yelling muffled pleas against his gag, begging his sister to stop, to kill him instead. _Anything_.

When Yoongi quickly made eye contact with him for the first time since Taeso had removed his gag, Taehyung saw a small smirk before his face settled into another impassive mask and he returned to staring at Taeso intently.

_He knows what he’s doing. He’s fine. Trust him_.

Before he knew it, Yoongi was waving his free hands in Taeso’s face smugly and calling out to no one.

“Anytime now, guys.”

_Guys? The guys? Were they here?_

Suddenly, Taehyung couldn’t see anything. The room was plunged into darkness.

“Guards! Come inside!” He heard Taeso yell.

“Oh, they won’t be coming,” Yoongi said.

Taehyung could hear shuffling and cursing then he felt something cold on his wrist. He pulled back but strong hands grabbed him and pulled him back.

“Hold still, I don’t want to cut you,” Yoongi muttered.

Feeling instant relief that Yoongi was near him, Taehyung relaxed. Yoongi pulled down the gag, letting Taehyung speak, “Are you okay, hyung?”

Yoongi didn’t reply, instead, he placed the knife he had just used in Taehyung’s hands, “Stay close to the wall and slash at anything that comes near if they aren’t me, okay?’

Taehyung nodded, then spoke up when he realized Yoongi couldn’t see him, “okay.”

A small flashlight lit up part of the room and Taehyung could see Yoongi turn towards it. There were cuts everywhere but they didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. His cheek _was_ still bleeding but his lip had stopped too. He could see a bruise forming across Yoongi’s cheekbone and winced.

Taeso waved her phone holding Yoongi at gunpoint, “Amazing little things, aren’t they? Now stand up, don’t make me shoot you”

Yoongi stood up slowly before gesturing for Taehyung to move backward. He immediately complied, pressing his back against the wall.

“Amazing, yes. Limited range though,” Yoongi said before darting into the darkness.

The light abruptly shifted, trying to catch his movements. Taehyung couldn’t see him but he saw Taeso frantically trying to catch him with the light.

“Fine, I’ll just shoot Taehyung-ah then,” Taeso said, lifting her arm back up to point at Taehyung, who sat frozen.

Suddenly, Yoongi appeared and twisted her arm, causing her to drop her phone in an effort to keep her grasp on the gun. Yoongi kicked the phone further away, effectively shrouding them in darkness once again.

Taehyung squinted, trying to make out what was happening. He could hear more shuffling and the impact of skin against skin as they clearly fought. Taehyung couldn’t _see_ and it was making him anxious: who was winning? He heard a shot go off and Yoongi curse loudly.

“HYUNG!” Taehyung yelled, unable to help himself.

Just then, the lights flickered back on. Blicking rapidly, Taehyung took in the scene. Yoongi was standing with his back to him with his arm outstretched. He was holding the gun Taeso had previously held. Taeso was standing there, looking at him in surprise, clearly not having predicted this outcome.

“Close your eyes, Taehyung-ah.”

“No!” He protested.

“NOW!” Yoongi yelled, never once looking away from Taeso.

Doing as he was told, Taehyung closed his eyes and covered his ears. Even that was not enough to block the sound of a single gunshot echoing throughout the room and a body hitting the ground with a muffled thump.

“It’s clear!” Yoongi yelled, giving the others permission to enter.

Yoongi still hadn’t moved, though he had dropped his arm. He kept his back towards Taehyung but turned his head towards the door.

“Get him out of here and cover his eyes,” Yoongi ordered.

Taehyung wasn’t sure who had entered the room, but he recognized them as soon as they got close. Jungkook and Jimin wrapped their arms around him and lifted him up, escorting him out of the room while making sure he never once opened his eyes.

Seokjin and Namjoon crossed paths with the three as they left the room on their way to meet up with Yoongi.

“Close the door,” Yoongi ordered, still facing the way he had positioned himself before he told Taehyung to close his eyes.

Seokjin furrowed his brows but did as ordered. The second Yoongi heard the door click closed he dropped the gun and let his legs give out. The resounding smack of his knees and a single blood-stained hand hitting the floor echoed throughout the room. Namjoon and Seokjin immediately sprang into action, running toward their injured friend.

Looking down at the bloody handprint he had left on the concrete and the rapidly growing pool of blood on the floor, Yoongi sighed, “Don’t tell Hoseok-ah, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	30. Jung Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of that night from Hoseok's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, bullet wound, surgery.

Hoseok was, in the best of terms, fucking terrified. He had played it cool when Taehyung had been kidnapped. He acted confident when Yoongi walked off to _his fucking death. _He had even seen the rest of the boys off with a smile and small ‘fighting’ for moral support. Now that he was alone, however, the terror was overwhelming him.

He had told them not to die, but that didn’t mean _shit_. They could still. They could still be injured. THEY COULD STILL DIE.

Hoseok sat down, putting his head between his knees in an effort to calm himself down. He needed to focus. He needed to breathe. If they were hurt they would need him. He couldn’t afford to break now.

Kihyun knocked on Yoongi’s bedroom door, where Hoseok had retreated after the group had left, and waited for permission to enter. He found Hoseok seated at the edge of the bed with his head between his knees.

“You know, it’s okay to cry. To be scared,” Kihyun informed him, coming to sit beside Hoseok on the bed.

“uh huh,” Hoseok said not moving from his position.

  
“You know, I’ve known Yoongi-ah since we were born,” Kihyun began.

Hoseok turned his head to look up at Kihyun, “really?”

Kihyun nodded, “Yup. We’re the only ‘93s in the family so we kinda gravitated towards each other. My dad was the sector head before me.”

“Is that why you took the bullet for him?” Hoseok asked, sitting up now.

He thought about it, “Maybe. Probably. Mostly I just couldn’t think of a better solution fast enough. This family _needs_ Yoongi-ah. I couldn’t let him die because some dickwad didn’t like getting his sector taken away.”

“Dickwad. Nice.” Hoseok remarked with a small laugh.’

Kihyun smiled, “If there’s one thing I’ve learned about Yoongi-ah all the years I’ve known him, it’s that he never does anything without a plan. Except date you.”

He had Hoseok’s attention now, “me?”

“Yes, you. Yoongi-ah plans everything down to the last detail. Everything. When we talked last, he was planning on forcing you out of the family for your own safety.”

Hoseok scoffed, hard, “Yea fuck that.”

Kihyun smiled, “I’m betting it’s that attitude that changed his mind. You’re the only thing in his life he didn’t 100% plan for. Which means he’s going to be even more careful not to lose you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Hoseok didn’t understand how this was relevant.

“Because Yoongi-ah always factored in his death. I’m sure you know that.”

Hoseok did. Yoongi had mentioned it countless times before.

“What did he tell you before he left?”

“That he wouldn’t go if he wasn’t sure he would live,” Hoseok remembered.

“He had never factored in his _survival_. It’s always been his death. You make him think about the chance of life after all this shit. Don’t forget that.”

Kihyun stood up and handed him the tea he had brought in, “Trust in his plans. They’ve never failed before.”

Hoseok watched Kihyun leave and sighed. _Trust in Yoongi_.

* * *

  
“Don’t tell Hosoek-ah, are you _fucking high_?” Seokjin yelled, rolling Yoongi onto his back so he could inspect the wound.

Yoongi winced as Seokjin prodded his wound, “I promised him no bullet wounds.”

“Oh, right. How stupid of me. I’m _sure_ Hoseok-ah would rather you die because of some _stupid_ agreement you two made months ago before you started _fucking_.”

Smacking Seokjin’s hand away, Yoongi glared at him, “We aren’t just fucking.”

“EXACTLY YOU DUMB FUCK!”

Seokjin pulled up Yoongi’s shirt to get a good look at the wound. He was bleeding pretty steadily but it seemed the bullet had lodged wherever it stopped and was acting as a cork of sorts. That was a good thing. It meant they had time. But only if Yoongi stopped whatever bullshit he was rambling about right now.

Namjoon stepped in, “hyung, do you really think Hoseok-ah would rather we tell him you died just because you thought he wouldn’t want to deal with a bullet wound?”

“I– I don’t– I don’t want to make– make him choose,” Yoongi muttered, clearly fading in and out of consciousness now.

“If he survives this I’m going to beat the shit out of him,” Seokjin commented.

“I heard that,” Yoongi said quietly.

“Good, you stupid mother– ”

Seokjin was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a loud, pained gasp. Too late they realized that Yoongi’s prone and blood-covered form could be seen once the door opened.

“HYUNG!” Jungkook yelled, fulling sobbing as he ran to Yoongi’s side.

Jungkook’s hands fluttered around Yoongi’s body, unsure if and where he could touch. Tears were streaming down his face, “hyung? You’re okay, right? You’re okay!”

From the door, Seokjin could hear a frantic Jimin, crying himself, holding Taehyung back, “He told you to keep your eyes closed Taehyung-ah!”

“THAT WAS BECAUSE OF TAESO THIS IS DIFFERENT, LET ME GO!” Taehyung yelled, near hysterical.

Namjoon turned back and gestured for Jimin to allowed Taehyung to enter. They had covered Taeso’s body anyway, so Taehyung wouldn’t be able to see her unless he actively tried. Jimin nodded and let Taehyung go, who immediately ran, skidding on his knees to a stop near Yoongi’s body. Seokjin was doing his best to stem the blood flow that the bullet wasn’t preventing but he knew they needed help and they needed it _now_.

Jimin walked up behind Jungkook and Jimin and clutched their shoulders, kneeling down, “We need to call Hoseok-hyung. He’s the only one who can take the bullet out.”

“He told us not too,” Namjoon revealed.

“What?” Jungkook said, finally looking away from Yoongi’s unconscious form.

“He told us he didn’t want to make Hoseok-ah choose,” Namjoon explained.

“FUCK THAT,” Jungkook yelled, grabbing his phone. The blood from where he had grasped Yoongi’s hand making it hard to call. Jimin reached out and pressed the button for him.

Hoseok answered right away, “_Hello? Kookie, what’s wrong? What happened?_”

Hearing Hoseok’s worried voice made him cry harder, “Hyung– she– she shot hyung. He’s not– he’s not awake anymore. There’s so much blood.”

There was a scream, “_IS HE DEAD?!_”

Namjoon reached down and snatched the phone, “He’s alive. He’s alive. Do you hear me, HE’S ALIVE!”

“_Bring him to my clinic,_” Hoseok replied, suddenly eerily calm.

The five boys who had previously surrounding Yoongi feeling hopeless all looked at each other then down at Yoongi again. Namjoon finally sighed, "he ordered us not too."

The voice that came through next was icy cold and radiated _authority_, "I don't believe that was a question, Namjoon."

Namjoon felt his eyes widen. He looked at Yoongi's body and the boys surrounding him. He could feel their worry and tension and it was amplifying his own. Disregarding direct orders from the head of the families was a definite no go, but for some reason, Namjoon felt that disobeying Hoseok at this moment would carry the same weight.

As if sensing his hesitation, Seokjin looked up and nodded, silently backing Namjoon's decision.

“We’re on our way.”

* * *

After Kihyun’s departure, Hoseok had been unable to stay still. He was currently pacing the bedroom while biting on his nails. He had never had that habit before but anxiety did crazy things.

There had been a sense of dread building in his stomach for the past few minutes. It had only been an hour since they had left but by all accounts, the raid and rescue should be done. They should be safe. But no one was calling. No one had even sent a quick text.

So he paced.

And paced some more.

The sense of dread. The feeling of _this is wrong _continued to grow stronger and he began to pace faster. Hoseok couldn’t help but think over all the time they had hesitated. All the times he had pulled back, or Yoongi had stayed away. Stupid. It was so stupid. If something had happened to him all that time would just be _lost_. Yoongi would be lost.

Hoseok turned towards to door, wondering if a drink would calm his nerves when his phone suddenly started to ring. The sense of dread skyrocketed. He knew whoever was on the other end was not going to have the news he wanted to hear.

He picked up the phone, noting Jungkook’s caller ID, “Hello? Kookie, what’s wrong? What happened?”

All Hoseok could hear was sobbing on the other end of the line, then: “_Hyung– she– she shot hyung. He’s not– he’s not awake anymore. There’s so much blood._”

Something inside Hoseok seemed to shatter. He knew without asking Jungkook meant Yoongi. Realistically, it could be anyone except Eunae. Literally everyone was older than him but Hoseok just _knew_. Hoseok felt a sharp almost incapacitating pain in his chest which brought him to his knees. He couldn’t stop the scream that escaped. He clutched the phone in two hands now, curling into himself and asked desperately, “IS HE DEAD?!”

There was harder sobbing, then rustling as the phone switched hands. Soon he heard Namjoon’s voice trying to reassure him, “_He’s alive. He’s alive. Do you hear me, HE’S ALIVE!_”

Hoseok worked on controlling his breathing. Yoongi was alive. He wasn’t dead. He had been shot but he wasn’t dead. Not yet. He needed medical attention. The image of Yejin bleeding out alone flashed through his mind and Hoseok suddenly became incredibly calm.

Hoseok sat up, looked at Kihyun and Wooshik who had run into the room after hearing Hoseok scream, and issued a simple order, “Bring him to my clinic.”

Silence greeted his order. He could hear Namjoon hesitating on the other end and he couldn't understand _why. _Then: "_he ordered us not too_."

Feeling his anger rise, Hoseok nearly snapped. _He ordered us not too. _As if that meant they should just let Yoongi _die_. Just when he thought his anger was going to overflow the calm from before returned. He hadn't _asked_ Namjoon to bring him, he had _told_ him to. Saying no was not an option. Hoseok pushed himself to his feet and focused on making his tone as strong and authoritative as possible. He hadn't planned what to say, but it just came out.

"I don't believe that was a question, Namjoon," Hoseok told him, purposefully leaving off the honorifics. 

More silence. Hoseok suspected it was due to Namjoon frantically weighing his options. He may fear Yoongi's anger, but Hoseok was willing to bet Namjoon didn't want to cross Hoseok either. Not when he was in this mood. 

He wasn't wrong. 

“_We’re on our way_.”

* * *

Eunae had finally arrived at the scene after Namjoon ended the call. She surveyed the scene quickly but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was laying on the floor, covered in blood. If Namjoon ever described the look on her face later, no one would believe him, but he was positive he had seen genuine sadness when she realized it was Yoongi.

“Is he dead?” she asked, echoing Hoseok’s earlier question.

“No, we’re bringing him to Hoseok-ah’s clinic now,” Seokjin replied, already working on picking up and moving Yoongi as quickly and carefully as possible.

“You need to hurry,” Eunae said, “I’ll handle clean up. Get going now!”

Between the five of them, they managed to arrange Yoongi so he was still laying horizontally, but could be moved easily. Before long they had reached one of the cars. Jimin was the most aggressive driver so he took the wheel while Soekjin got in the back seat with Yoongi to keep the blood flow as minimal as possible. Jungkook pushed Namjoon bodily out of the way when he tried to get into the passenger side and got in without a word.

Taehyung put a hand on Namjoon’s shoulder, “I can drive, hyung. We’ll follow behind”

A drive that should have taken 20 minutes took less than 10. If Seokjin had been more focused on the road he likely would have cried but all his focus was on Yoongi. He was getting paler by the minute, which was hard considering how pale he already was.

Never once had Seokjin thought, even for a second, he would live his life without Yoongi in it. That just never occurred to him. Now, it was becoming a real possibility, it had been one all night, and Seokjin could feel himself start to crack.

_His cousin. His baby cousin was dying_.

Seokjin wanted nothing more than to break down and cry his eyes out like the rest of them had. But he and Namjoon had known they couldn’t. The rest needed them to hold it together. _Yoongi_ needed them to hold it together. He couldn’t break down now.

Screeching tires announced their arrival at the clinic. Within seconds, Hoseok ran to the window, double-checking it was them. Recognizing the cars, he left the clinic quickly, pausing only as long as it took for the back door to open. Namjoon couldn't help but notice he was still radiating the same sense of power, of _authority, _he had used over the phone.

Inwardly, however, Hoseok was not nearly as confident. When he saw Yoongi, pale and lifeless, he nearly broke. Only Nurse Go behind him holding the stretcher kept him from losing it.

“Hoseok-ah. We need to move quickly. It’s been too long,” Nurse Go commented. She didn’t mention that it was entirely likely it had been _too long_.

Hoseok snapped out of it and moved quickly, moving Yoongi onto the stretcher with Nurse Go’s help. When the second car arrived, Hoseok yelled for Taehyung to help them.

“Taehyung-ah! I’m going to need you. Scrub up.”

  
Without a backward glance, Taehyung ran into the clinic, leaving Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, and Jungkook standing by their cars. The back seat of the car Yoongi had been in was covered in blood. Too much blood. Seokjin’s own pants and shirt were soaked. Jungkook was staring at all the blood with his hand covering his mouth. His large, expressive eyes were fixated on the seat, shining bright with tears that wouldn’t stop flowing.

Jimin reached up and brought his head down, cradling it in his chest and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Jungkook who began to sob uncontrollably.

“I can’t. He can’t. I can’t, hyung. I can’t” Jungkook wasn’t making sense, not really, but they understood.

Namjoon pulled Seokjin close, holding the hand that was soaked in blood and fiddling with his fingers, “We should go in.”

Jimin looked at them, still holding back his own tears, and nodded, “come on Kookie, we need to go inside.”

A few minutes later, the four sat in the waiting room, staring at the door Yoongi had been taken through. Wooshik walked over and handed Seokjin and Jungkook wet cloths to clean their hands then disappeared behind the same door, leaving them along in silence.

All they could do now was wait.

* * *

Hoseok lifted the scalpel and brought it to the hole in Yoonig’s side. He noticed his hand shake and took a step back. Kneeling down and breathing deeply, Hoseok tired to get himself focused. Yoongi was stable, for now, but they needed to remove the bullet and stitch him up. They need to replenish the blood he had lost. They couldn’t do that if Hoseok’s hand was shaking.

“Hyung,” Taehyung said quietly, watching Yoongi’s vitals.

“I’m okay. Let’s do this.” Hoseok said, standing back up and lifting the scalpel once again.

Quickly cutting into the wound Hoseok began to process of removing the bullet and stitching up the damage it had caused. Luckily, the bullet hadn’t hit anything immediately vital, but it had caused some damage to the liver and Hoseok needed to fix that. The whole process took longer than the four waiting outside expected. This wasn’t TV after all.

Surgery took time.

Lots of time.

When Hoseok finally pulled the last stitch and cut it off, he was exhausted. Yoongi’s injury had been repaired, the question was could he recover from the massive blood loss? Hoseok didn’t know. Not really. Each person was so wildly different that it was hard to predict how they would react to blood loss. All they could do was wait.

Hoseok stepped back and removed his mask and gloves. Nurse Go gestured for Taehyung to follow him. She could handle moving Yoongi to his room and the clean up alone. Right now, those boys needed each other.

The second the door opened and Hoseok and Taehyung stepped through, the waiting boys were on their feet, rushing forward.

“Is he okay?” Jungkook asked, trying not to cry again.

Hoseok sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “for now. He’s stable. We removed the bullet and repaired the damage we could. But he– he lost a lot of blood. I don’t– we’ll have to wait and see. Nurse Go is going to move him to the private room so he can rest.” Hoseok reported, not looking at them.

Wooshik walked up and squeezed Taehyung’s hand, who immediately spun around and engulfed him in a hug, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Shocked, Wooshik looked around wide-eyed for a second before wrapping his arms around Taehyung too, “of course I am. You protected me, remember?”

Taehyung nodded into his chest but didn’t say anything. Hoseok watched the exchange impassively then turned to leave, “I’ll be back.”

Jimin attempted to follow him, wanting to offer comfort but Jungkook grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He just shook his head watching Hoseok slip into his office. Jungkook knew Hoseok needed time. He couldn’t break down like the rest of them because it was his job to _save him_. He needed time alone.

Hoseok walked into his office. It was cold and dusty from disuse but his office nonetheless. He took a seat at his desk, shuffled some papers and glanced at the frame he had placed their months ago. The picture of them all together at the barbeque. Before Jimin had returned home. Before they had met Taehyung. Before all _this_. Yoongi’s gummy smile looked back at him and Hoseok broke.

Covering his face his hands, Hoseok sobbed. He let out all that he had been holding in since Taehyung had been taken. He cried for Taehyung who had been snatched and degraded by his sister. He cried for Yoongi who had to sacrifice himself to give them time. And he cried for himself because, until the very end, he hadn’t been able to help. He cried because he _wished_ his skills hadn’t been needed.

When he had cried until there were no tears left, Hoseok wiped his eyes and left his office. He was well aware his eyes were likely bright red, but he didn’t care. He went to the room Nurse Go had placed Yoongi in and took in the set up.

Jungkook and Jimin sat on a small couch which had been moved from the sitting room. Namjoon and Seokjin were sharing an oversized visitor chair. Taehyung was sitting on the other visitor’s chair with his arms wrapped around his pulled up legs. Right beside Yoongi there was another visitor’s chair, empty, placed there for him. Without a word he walked to the seat and grabbed Yoongi’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

All six would wait until Yoongi woke up. Only then would they go home. Together or not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this chapter at the beginning of NOVEMBER and I forgot how sad I had made it lol. I was re-reading to edit and like, my chest hurt? And I was like.... why did I do this? But then, I shrugged and posted it anyway lol. 
> 
> But sidenote.... badass Hoseok takes all awards.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	31. The Dust Settles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys settle into life after the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual content
> 
> Also, congrats to everyone who got tickets and good luck to everyone trying today! :):)

Taehyung stood, surrounded by the remains of what used to be his bedroom. The walls were now bare and the furniture had either been removed or covered with sheets. He took one last look around and walked out of the room. He wouldn’t be back here.

Passing Yoongi, who was standing in the foyer, Taehyung paused, “Sell it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Taehyung replied, reaching out to take Wooshik’s hand.

Without looking back, Taehyung left the compound that for a short time had been his home. The place where his parents had lived and loved. The place where his sister had spent her life. It was nothing to him now. Nothing but a distant memory of a place he wanted to forget.

Turing to Wooshik, Taehyung smiled, “Take me to a nice place?”

Wooshik smiled, “Anywhere.”

* * *

Having finished the process of placing what had been the Kim compound up for sale and finalizing the paperwork required to ensure Taehyung received the money Taeso had squirrelled away in various bank accounts, Yoongi arrived home. He was exhausted. Ever since he had been allowed to leave the clinic that had been his default state. It was not unusual for him to be tired, he was often tired, but now he was _exhausted_. He supposed it was the medication he was on since the bullet wound was still healing but either way, he just wanted to sleep.

Stepping through the door, Yoongi prayed for peace and quiet. What he got instead was a very loud and _very_ pissed off looking Hoseok who appeared as if summoned the second he crossed the threshold.

“I _told_ you to take it easy. Did I not tell you to take it easy? Am I talking to myself?” Hoseok demanded, hands on his hips.

Yoongi slipped off his shoes and leaned up to kiss Hoseok on the cheek, “yes, Seok-ah, I heard you. I was very careful. I only did paperwork and walked around a little.”

Hoseok huffed, “it hasn’t even been three months since you were shot hyung! Wounds like yours take _at least_ 3 months to heal, if not more! I’ve told you this.”

Yoongi smiled and walked away. He made sure to grumble under his breath, just loud enough for Hoseok to hear him. Wouldn’t want him to think Yoongi liked the attention or something.

It had been over 2 months since the night Taeso had taken both Taehyung and Yoongi hostage. It had been a busy time, during which they had to punish the families that had taken Taeso’s side, dismantle her network, and give Yoongi time to heal.

During that time, Hoseok hadn’t left. Yoongi had assumed he would leave the second the threat was gone, but he hadn’t. Neither of them brought it up. Both were too afraid the other would suggest Hoseok leave, so a stalemate had emerged where neither spoke of it.

From the kitchen, Seokjin watched Hoseok flutter around Yoongi like a nervous mama bird. He was constantly checking to see if Yoongi was okay or if he needed anything while Yoongi grumbled and complained loudly for everyone to hear. They couldn’t miss the light blush that always covered his cheeks though. It was cute, honestly.

Namjoon walked up behind Seokjin and rested his chin on his shoulder, winding his arms underneath Seokjin’s despite the fact he was _clearly_ cutting something. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yoongi wave his hand to get Hoseok to stop checking his temperature and laughed.

“Who knew we’d end up like this?”

_2.5 months earlier_:

Yoongi woke up, blinking slowly, confused about his surroundings. He didn’t recognize where he was or the bed he was laying on. Trying to focus, Yoongi blinked again, and tried to sit up. A startled sound followed by harsh hands on his shoulder pushed him back down.

“Don’t you dare sit up! You’ll tear your stitches,” Hosoek ordered.

“Stitches?” Yoongi asked, still groggy. Then he remembered. _Taehyung-ah_.

Yoongi sat up abruptly, hissing in pain and looked around the room trying to find Taehyung.

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?” Hoseok yelled.

When Yoongi spotted him, sitting off to the side in a chair, Yoongi relaxed and let Hoseok push him back into the bed.

“I’m okay, hyung,” Taehyung murmured, touched that Yoongi had tried to make sure he was okay first.

“What happened after I passed out?” Yoongi asked no one in particular.

Seokjin responded, “We stopped the bleeding. Jungkook-ah, Jimin-ah, and Taehyung-ah stormed the room and demanded we call Hoseok-ah. Jungkook-ah did just that. We came here, Hoseok-ah saved you. We’ve been here ever since. That was 3 days ago. Eunae-noona and her team took care of the scene and all clean-up. She said to call her when you wake up so she can yell at you properly.”

“I’m just going to assume you had a reason for disobeying my direct orders?” Yoongi asked grumpily.

“YEA, LET’S TALK ABOUT THAT HUH?!” Hoseok immediately yelled causing Yoongi to wince.

“On what _planet_ did you think _ordering _them to not tell me you had been fucking _shot_ was a good idea?” Hoseok demanded.

Yoongi shuffled awkwardly, “we had our agreement– ”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Hoseok interjected causing the younger ones to laugh.

“Hey, you’re the one that said no gunshot wounds,” Yoongi reminded him, defensive.

“Yes, that was before we were dating and I was _fucking you_,” Hoseok emphasized lewdly, too upset to care about the audience.

Jimin and Taehyung snickered while Jungkook made aggressive gagging noises, “ just _stop_. I would rather _die_ than hear about your sex life!”

“At least you didn’t have to actually _hear it_,” Jimin said with a shudder, “Seok-ah~~~~” he imitated dramatically. The ongoing tension of war and Yoongi's injury suddenly lifted, allowing them to joke and laugh easily.

“Okay, that’s it. All of you get out. I’m injured and I hate every single one of you,” Yoongi declared, his whole face bright red.

“I swear if you _ever _try to pull that shit again hyung, you’ll wish they killed you,” Hosoek warned.

Turning serious for a second, Yoongi looked up at Hoseok and nodded slowly, “okay, Seok-ah. I promise.”

“SEOK-AH~~~” Jimin yelled again, earning a pillow to the face.

Watching Jimin laugh as he continued to tease and incredibly angry and tomato looking Yoongi, Jungkook felt the butterflies that had pretty much made a home in his stomach since he met Jimin stir to life. Just being around him made him feel warm. They still hadn’t addressed Jungkook’s hasty departure before, but he figured they had declared a type of truce since Taehyung’s kidnapping. Jungkook couldn’t let that stand. He needed to talk to him.

Later.

He would do it later.

Directing his attention back to Yoongi, who was grumbling loudly about ungrateful dongsaengs while everyone laughed, Jungkook sighed loudly and dramatically, which drew everyone’s attention.

“Now, I’m going to have to change the name of the compound _again_. Thanks, hyung. Way to ruin it.”

Taehyung laughed, “What was it after Kim3MinPark?”

“Wait what? Name?” Seokjin asked, looking at Namjoon and Yoongi in question. Both of whom shrugged.

Hoseok explained, “Kookie had been naming the compound. He has the change it every time someone else moves in. Last time I heard it was the Kim3MinPark.”

“But Jungkook-ah has lived there just as long as we have,” Namjoon observed.

“And as I explained _before_ when Taehyung-hyung asked the same question, it’s not cool to add your own name to things.”

“My god, Kookie,” Yoongi sighed, laying back in bed.

“Well it’s your fault I have to change it again, so don’t get all pissy with me.”

“What was it before?” Hoseok asked, genuinely curious.

“Bangtan.”

Yoongi looked up, “what?”

“Bangtan. I called it Bangtan after the car accident incident. I figured if we could survive that we were sure as hell bulletproof but then _someone went and got shot_,” Jungkook muttered with a pout.

“Imnotdeadsoitstillworks,” Yoongi said quietly.

Hoseok heard it though and smiled, “what was that hyung?”

“Nothing.”

“No, what did you just say? Did you say you liked the name?” Hoseok asked, needling him a bit.

“No, I never said that. I just said it’s not like I died, so Bangtan still works. So you can keep it or whatever. I don’t care.”

Yoongi proceeded to cacoon himself in blankets and mutter quietly about how stupid it was to name a house anyway. The rest of the boys let him pretend he didn’t like the name.

“Bangtan it is then,” Namjoon agreed with a nod.

“I kinda like it,” Seokjin revealed.

“Me too,” Jimin said with a nod.

“Much better than Kim3MinPark. Now you’re included Jungkook-ah,” Taehyung added.

“Yea. Now everyone is included.”

* * *

Since Yoongi had been released from the clinic and the need for Seokjin to deal with his dad had become more prominent by the day, Jimin was beginning to fixate on failure to tell Seokjin the truth. He had told Yoongi he would, but he hadn’t. He had used the war as an excuse but that was over now. He knew Seokjin was waiting for him to bring it up, he had to know something was up after their brief argument at the warehouse that evening, but he seemed to be allowing Jimin to set time and place. 

That time was now. 

Sitting on Seokjin’s bed, Jimin waited for him to come home. He knew if he waited anywhere else, he’d chicken out, so he waited in Seokjin’s room. Less than an hour later, he arrived home.

“Ah, Jimin-ah, what are you doing in my room?” Seokjin asked, surprised to see him on his bed.

Jimin took a deep breath and looked Seokjin square on, “I wanted to talk to you about before. About how I said it hadn’t been years.”

There was a pause as Seokjin put his stuff down slowly and tried to compose himself. He knew what was coming. Or thought he did. He’d have to be stupid to not make the connections after what Jimin had said. There was only one person who could override his order: his father. 

Soon, Seokjin pulled up a chair and sat across from Jimin. He was hurt by the distance, but he understood. Breaking Seokjin’s trust was a big deal. 

“Tell me,” Seokjin ordered. 

“Uh, Woojin-ssi approached me and asked me to to a few jobs for him when he needed someone who could blend in. He also, uh, asked that I let him know who you were dating.”

Seokjin felt his eye twitch but held in his anger, “and? What did you do?”

“Um, odd jobs mostly. Pickups and exchanges, the odd, uh, _ elimination_. I never-- I never reported anything about you that was important. I wouldn’t do that.”

“How long?”

Jimin winced and looked down. He knew this was going to be the issue so he didn’t answer right away.

“How long, Jimin-ah?” Seokjin repeated. 

“After the last war ended. After you and Namjoon-ah broke up.”

“That’s _years_. You hid this from me for _years_. Why? Why would you do that?” Seokjin asked, standing up and pacing. He was alternating between hurt and angry and he wasn’t sure where he’d land.

“He helped me get emancipation. From my parents,” Jimin explained quietly. 

“Oh, Jimin-ah. You didn’t have to hide it from me though. You could have _told _me,” Seokjin said softly. 

“You wouldn’t have understood. Or that’s what I thought as first. It was your one rule when I moved here and I was afraid. Once I realized it was stupid to think that way it was too late. It had been too long.”

Seokjin paused to look at Jimin closely. He looked really upset but more resigned than anything. Like he expected Seokjin to be angry and was willing to accept whatever punishment came. Seokjin sighed again and sat back down. 

“Who else knows?”

“Just you and Yoongi-hyung.”

“Yoongi-ah knows?”

Jimin nodded, “Some of the deals your dad sent me on weren’t, um, _ sanctioned_. So after he tried to switch sides I gave hyung a folder with evidence. He promised he wouldn't tell you until I did.”

“A folder…” Seokjin said slowly, suddenly realizing what that meant, “is that why he never came after me for refusing his order? Did you blackmail him?”

“Blackmail is such a strong word,” Jimin said wryly.

Seokjin snorted and shook his head, “Sure, whatever you want to call it,” there was a pause, “did you… did you like it? Was I preventing you from doing what you wanted to do?”

“No, hyung, no. Yoongi-hyung asked the same thing. I don’t want to do that anymore. I told Woojin-ssi the same thing. I just want to be normal. Or as normal as possible in this family.” 

Nodding, Seokjin leaned back in his chair and thought over their conversation. He was mad. Really mad actually. Not just at Jimin but his father for making Jimin do those things. Jimin had lied to him for a _ decade_. The reporting on him was unimportant, he knew his father had him watched so it didn’t matter, but the jobs. Getting involved in the family behind his back was a lot to take in. The worst part was that he understood why Jimin had made the choices he did. His family had been hell, Seokjijn knew that better than anyone. But that breach of trust… it was hard to get over. 

“Look, I’m going to need time to get over this. To process. I get why you did what you did but I can’t just-- I need time.”

Jimin nodded and stood up, “I understand. I am sorry, if that matters. I wish I had just told you when it happened.”

“It does matter. I accept your apology but I still need time.”

“I know. I just wanted to make your sure knew I was sorry.”

Jimin left quietly, leaving Seokjin to his thoughts. 

He was going to take everything from his father. 

* * *

Jungkook sat in a place he hadn’t found himself in over 3 months. The dance studio. He had told himself he would talk to Jimin soon, but he hadn’t. He’d chickened out time and time again. It had gotten so bad he was sure Jimin thought he had an actual problem since every time they talked Jungkook spaced out while fantasizing about less than pure things. Poor Jimin would be talking to him about changing the beat of the song he was working on and Jungkook would be nodding while wondering what it would look like to fuck Jimin against the mirror of the studio.

Less. Than. Pure.

He was only in the studio now because he knew Jimin wouldn’t be here. He was never at home now. Since the war was over Jimin was in school again the following week, he had missed the first semester but had made it in time for the second, and Jimin was busy with orientation events and catching up with old friends. All the things that Jimin had previously done frequently, like going out with friends and to clubs, could happen again. This meant Jimin was always gone, sometimes overnight. This meant Jungkook was spending _way too much _of his time wondering what _exactly _ Jimin was doing and who he was doing it with.

Since Yoongi has been in recovery mode, keeping interactions and meetings to a minimum, Jungkook had had very little to do workwise. Seeing Jimin get excited about back to school made him wonder if maybe he should be doing something too. He wasn’t sure if he just missed Jimin or if he actually wanted to do something.

_2 months earlier_:

Jungkook sat beside Yoongi’s bed, tapping his foot. Yoongi was laying there, swiping through his phone idly. Jungkook had clearly come with a purpose but he hadn’t decided what he wanted to say so Yoongi had given him time.

After 20 minutes of silence, Yoongi broke, “Kookie, are you okay?’

Jungkook looked up, “what? Of course.”

“Then what’s bothering you? You’ve been here for a half-hour and haven’t said a single thing.”

“I was just thinking about the night we came for you and Taehyung-hyung,” Jungkook admitted, “Jimin-hyung was so smooth and effortless! It was amazing to watch, honestly. I don’t know if I’ll ever move like that. Do you think I could with training? Or do you think it’s because he dances? He fights like he dances so that would make sense. Like water, you know? He moves like water.”

Yoongi raised his eyebrows and laughed, immediately wincing and rubbing his side, “Really?”

“Yes, really. Like, how can someone so small do so much damage? You’re kinda scary so I get it. But Jimin-hyung is so small and pretty and sweet, how does he then go and just cut down all those people while still moving so gracefully?” Jungkook asked, wide-eyed.

Now Yoongi laughed for real, uncaring of his stitches, “Okay, wow. Do I need to have _the talk_ with you or you good?”

“HYUNG! That’s not what I’m saying!”

“You sure? Because all I really heard was I want to fuck or be fucked by Jimin-ah. Maybe I misheard though.”

Jungkook blushed and hid his face, not bothering to reply.

“Fuck, and I thought I was awkward,” echoing Jungkook’s earlier comment to Hoseok unknowingly, “Have you talked to him about your little temper tantrum yet?”

“No.”

“No? So let me get this straight, you’re sporting a massing crush and instead of, I don’t know, talking to him about it you got mad at him and have been essentially avoiding him ever since.”

“Not recently.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “I’m _so glad_ me getting shot was enough for you to overcome your _critical_ shyness.”

Jungkook pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

“Jungkook-ah, seriously, you helped take down a gang leader. I think you can ask a single boy out.”

“I’ve never– this is the first time I’ve felt like this,” Jungkook revealed quietly.

“I know, Kookie. You forget I used to teach you. I noticed. Honestly, I thought you just weren’t into anyone period. Like asexual or whatever.”

“Jimin-hyung said I’m probably demi-sexual,” Jungkook added.

“Maybe, but you don’t need to worry about labels and shit unless you want to. If you want to be with Jimin-ah you need to talk to him first. Otherwise, he’ll never know."

“I will, hyung.”

“Good, now can you help me beat this level? Hoseok-ah beat it yesterday and I can’t let him win.”

_Present:_

That had been 2 months ago. He could feel Yoongi’s judgemental stare every time he spotted him and Jimin in the same room but he hadn’t said anything. Not yet.

Essentially the moral of the story was that Jungkook was a _coward_ and he hated himself for it.

Jungkook stared at himself in the mirror, trying to invent courage out of thin air. Which is exactly how Jimin found him a few hours later. His legs were pulled up and parted. His arms were resting on his knees and his head was hanging down. He looked like he was thinking seriously. Jimin was in too good of a mood to let that continue so he ran and slid-tackled Jungkook, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Hi, Kookie! Surprise!” Jimin said with a smile.

Shocked to see the fixation of his thoughts so close to him and smiling, Jungkook jumped up and away from Jimin. There was a flash of hurt and confusion that passed across Jimin’s face but he covered it well. He had noticed the awkward tension surrounding Jungkook recently, and the looks Yoongi had been giving him. He wasn’t sure what Jungkook was going through but he had made sure to be present just in case Jungkook ever wanted to talk about it. That hadn’t happened yet, but he was sure it would eventually.

“Is everything okay?” Jimin asked, hoping today would be the day.

“Yes, no. Um, fuck. Sorry. I need to talk to you actually,” Jungkook said haltingly._ Now or never_.

Jimin sat up and crossed his legs. He felt hope rise up in his chest as he smiled at Jungkook in what he hoped was an encouraging manner.

“I was wondering if you wanted to – um, with me, if you could…”

Jimin felt his whole chest begin to warm and his smile turned brighter without his knowledge, “wanted to what?”

“Help me find a school to go to.” _FUCK_.

Whatever hope had been blooming in Jimin’s chest immediately deflated, leaving him feeling incredibly disappointed.

_Wait, why am I disappointed? It’s great he wants to go to school_.

Unsure of what he was expecting, Jimin shook of that weird feeling and smiled, “of course Kookie! I’ll take you on a tour of my school and you can see if you like it, okay?”

Jungkook smiled, though he was screaming at himself mentally.

_SCHOOL? REALLY? YOU ASKED HIM ABOUT SCHOOL?_

It took Jungkook a second to realize he wasn’t actually entirely disappointed. Maybe it seemed he actually did want to go back to school.

_Huh. School._

_You’re still a fucking chicken though._

_I know._

* * *

“Seok-ah, I promise I’m fine. Seriously,” Yoongi reassured, grabbing Hoseok’s hands as they straightened the sheets. After Yoongi had arrived home Hoseok had directed him to his bedroom, wanting him to rest as much as possible.

“I know, I just– ”

Yoongi squeezed the hands he was holding and pulled Hoseok down beside him, “I’m _fine_. Okay? You made sure of that.”

Hoseok sighed and snuggled in, making sure to rest on the opposite side of the bullet wound, “I’m sorry.”

Stroking Hoseok’s hair, Yoongi settled into the bed. Hoseok had been avoiding sleeping with him since the shooting, not wanting to aggravate his wound. Yoongi missed him, not that he’d ever admit it.

“It’s okay, Seok-ah. I don’t mind.”

They laid there for a few minutes, Yoongi stroking Hoseok’s hair while Hoseok drew patterns on his chest. It was a quiet moment, one they had never really had and Yoongi didn’t want it to end. That was his only thought, _don’t go_, when Hoseok shifted and Yoongi instinctively tightened his hold on Hoseok’s hair which elicited a small groan.

Both men stopped moving and the room suddenly felt incredibly silent. Hoseok coughed and pushed himself up, embarrassed he had moaned _by accident_.

Hoseok avoided eye contact and murmured, “I’m going to go, um, help Jin-hyung make dinner.”

“Don’t” Yoongi said, grabbing Hoseok’s arm as he tried to get up.

“What?” Hoseok asked, still avoiding looking at Yoongi.

_Don’t say it, _“I missed you, don’t leave,” _well fuck._

That surprised Hoseok enough to focus back on Yoongi. He was still lying in bed, his hair fanned out on the pillow under his head and he was looking at Hoseok with sleepy, hooded eyes.

“Okay,” Hoseok agreed, snuggling back into Yoongi’s side. Before long, Yoongi’s breathing evened as he fell asleep, his hand still threaded through Hoseok’s hair. Feeling Yoongi relax underneath his cheek, Hoseok allowed himself to drift off as well.

Yoongi woke sometime later with Hoseok wrapped around him like a sleepy koala. He couldn’t help but smile. Turned out sleeping Hoseok was a lot less careful than conscious Hoseok and for that, Yoongi was thankful.

Without thinking, Yoongi returned to his earlier ministrations, stroking Hoseok’s hair while scrolling through his phone. After a few minutes, Hoseok moaned and moved closer to Yoongi, pressing into his side.

_Well, well, well. What do we have here?_

Yoongi smiled and put down his phone. He traced his fingertips along Hoseok’s cheek and jawline, calling softly for him to wake up, “Seok-ah, time to wake up.”

Eventually, Hoseok began to grumble sleepily, shifting in the state between consciousness and unconsciousness, still pressing himself against Yoongi’s side. Yoongi moved his hand to trail lightly along Hoseok’s back, stroking the skin peeking out where his shirt had ridden up.

Blinking sleepily, Hoseok smiled and snuggled in, loving the feel of waking up with Yoongi touching him so delicately. He was completely at peace. That is, until he realized he was shamelessly pressing his rather urgent erection against Yoongi’s side like a horny teenager.

“Oh, my god. I am so sorry,” Hoseok said, immediately jumping away.

“Hey, I was enjoying that,” Yoongi replied with a smirk.

Hoseok shook his head, “you’re injured, don’t get any funny ideas.”

“I’m not made of glass, Seok-ah. Come here,” Yoongi reminded him, pulling him back down so he rested nearly on top of the smaller man.

Hoseok instinctively placed his arms on either side of Yoongi’s shoulders, bracing his own weight, which just left him open to Yoongi’s touches. Yoongi stroked along Hoseok’s shoulders and down his chest pausing with a slight smirk and a bright gleam in his eyes when he reached the top of Hoseok’s jeans.

“I missed you, Seokie,” Yoongi said softly.

Hoseok wasn’t moving. Or breathing. Or blinking. He held himself completely still while his doctor brain and his normal brain (see: dick) fought with each other. His doctor side knew Yoongi was still healing and shouldn’t be overexerting himself. His other side (again, see: dick) was screaming at him to lean down and claim Yoongi’s mouth with his own. Hoseok had been proud of himself. He had avoided throwing himself at Yoongi for _months_ while he healed. He had been doing well but as Yoongi healed he became increasingly demanding. Now, he was saying his _feelings_ and Hoseok felt his resistance breaking.

“Seokie?”

_Fuck it_.

Giving in to his desire, Hoseok swooped down and kissed Yoongi, hard. He heard a small sound of triumph from Yoongi before it was replaced with a sigh. He had missed this too. The closeness of just _being_ with Yoongi. The small touches and smiles that were reserved for him. The soft side of the ruthless mafioso that only he and their little family got to see. He had missed that.

Making a frustrated sound, Yoongi shifts his legs and wrapped them around Hosoek’s waist, pulling him down further. His hands were busily pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off while not breaking the kiss. Hoseok laughed and pulled back, helping Yoongi pull off his shirt too, who laid back on the bed with a pout.

“I could have done it.”

“Uh-huh” Hoseok responded before claiming his mouth again.

The kiss was messy and urgent. Filled with all the feelings he had bottled up over the past 3 months. The fear. The relief. The love. Everything was in the kiss and the feeling that radiated from both of them was nearly overwhelming.

Yoongi pulled back, gasping for breath. Hoseok took the opportunity to kiss his neck and shoulder, “you said– you said to say it when I wasn’t going to die.”

Hoseok paused for a second, then continued to suck as many marks as humanly possible on Yoongi’s shoulder, “yea, maybe when we aren’t in bed though.”

“Okay. Okay.” Yoongi gasped.

Trailing wet kissed down Yoongi’s chest, he stopped abruptly when he reached the scar that the bullet and his incision had left on Yoongi’s side. Yoongi noticed and reached down to cover the mark, thinking that Hoseok was turned off by it.

“I can just put my shirt– ”

“No,” Hoseok interrupted, lifting Yoongi’s hand so he could place a soft kiss on top of the mark.

Yoongi sighed and threaded his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. The mood had suddenly calmed and Yoongi couldn’t complain. As much as he loved hard and fast Hoseok, soft and attentive was just as good.

“If we’re doing this,” Hoseok said, trailing his lips back up towards Yoongi’s face, “we’re doing it slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Yoongi smiled, cupping Hoseok’s face in his hands, “I love you, Hoseok-ah.”

Hoseok returned the smile. He definitely _just_ told Yoongi to wait until they weren’t in bed together to say it, but he responded anyway, “I know.”

With an indigent huff, Yoongi pinched Hoseok’s cheek, “Wow. Nevermind asshole.”

_That’s what you get for ignoring me_, “I love you too.”

“Nope. I changed my mind. Get off me.”

Hoseok tackle hugged him, still very careful to avoid his side, “You’re stuck with me now. No returns or exchanges.”

“What about defects? Can I send those back?” Yoongi replied, speaking in pout.

Smacking a loud and theatric kiss on Yoongi’s pouted lips, Hoseok smiled, “noppee.”

“Ugh, fine. Make yourself useful then,” Yoongi said with a laugh, using his legs to pull Hoseok back down.

When they were face to face again, Hoseok’s smile softened, “I meant it, you know?”

“I know.”

Cupping Yoongi’s cheek as he always does, Hoseok placed a soft chaste kiss on Yoongi’s mouth cheek and nose before reclaiming his lips in a kiss which Yoongi immediately deepened by opening his mouth with a soft sigh. Hoseok stroked Yoongi’s thigh to his knee, hitching it up higher so their hips were pressed more firmly against each other. The friction Yoongi hadn’t even known he needed sent sparks throughout his body and caused him to break the kiss and throw back his head.

“Always so sensitive,” Hoseok murmured, burying his head in the hollow of Yoongi’s neck. He was focusing on swivelling his hips against Yoongi now, desperate to hear more of the little sounds he let out without even knowing it.

“Oh yea?” Yoongi said, rolling up against Hoseok causing him to let out a sharp hiss, “pot meet kettle.”

Hoseok didn’t bother to respond, he just pulled back and unwound Yoongi’s legs from his waist, and positioning them open on either side of his knees, “stay.”

Without waiting for a response, Hoseok rummaged through the bedside table until he found the lube and condoms he was looking for. Placing them on the bed beside Yoongi, Hoseok trailed his fingers lightly over the pajama pants Yoongi had slipped into after arriving home. He passed his fingers along Yoongi’s thighs and lower stomach, strategically avoiding the hard, twitching area silently demanding his attention.

“_Seok-ah_, come _on._”

Hoseok smirked and moved his hand as ordered. He could feel Yoongi’s hard dick jump under his light touches, even through the fabric. Quickly glancing up, he saw Yoongi watching him intensely with blown-out pupils and his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. Deciding he had made him wait long enough, Hoseok pulled his pajamas and boxers off in one swift movement, repositioning his legs how he wanted them once it was done. He took the opportunity to take off his own far too constricting jeans and boxers so they were in matching states of undress.

Yoongi stretched out his hands and stroked whatever he could reach. His arms, chest, shoulder, whatever he could. Hoseok leaned into his touches with a sigh, and reached for the lube, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He nodded and squeezed out some of the liquid, making sure to warm it before lightly stroking around Yoongi’s hole. Hoseok was surprised to find the slide easier than expected and looked at Yoongi with a quirked brow.

“What? You think just because you decided we shouldn’t have sex, I wouldn’t get horny?” Yoongi immediately defended, a dark pink blush covering his face.

“So what? You laid here, alone, and fingered yourself? Did you think of me, hyung?” Hoseok asked, suddenly fascinated with the idea.

“Yea, you have a problem with that?” Yoongi responded, clearly trying to act through his embarrassment.

“Nope. In fact remind me later I have a few ideas. For now though…” Hoseok trailed off, inserting a second finger and scissoring them to ease the stretch.

Yoongi moans and arched his back, shifting his hips in an effort to move Hoseok’s fingers to where he needed them. Unable to deny Yoongi anything, Hoseok shifted his middle finger so it grazed Yoongi’s prostate and watched his reaction. His whole body jolted before he let out a high pitched whine. Hoseok could listen to that sound all day, so he proceeded to abuse Yoongi’s prostate, slipping in a third finger while he was frustrated with his own pleasure.

“You think you’re ready?” Hoseok asked, still very aware of Yoongi’s injury.

“Yes, I’m good Seok-ah. Quit worrying.” Yoongi urged breathlessly.

Quickly grabbing a condom and slipping it on with ample lube, Hoseok lined himself up with Yoongi’s hole. Before sliding in, he paused, leaning up to kiss Yoongi softly. They fell into the kiss effortlessly, pausing only to gasp as Hoseok pushed his way in slowly, only stopping when he bottomed out. Placing his hand back on Yoongi’s cheek, Hoseok stroked his thumb back and forth, finding the light scar that had been left by Taeso’s blow, while he waited for Yoongi’s okay.

“Now, Hoseok-ah. You can move.”

Hoseok pulled out slowly and slid back in with a soft snap of his hips. Every movement slowed as they moved together. Ever conscious of the wound on Yoongi’s side, both boys kept the roll of their hips slow and soft. Each wave of pleasure crashed over them like the ocean on a calm day at the beach. Hoseok was murmuring sweet words and praises into Yoongi’s ear, who was responding with his own for Hoseok.

After what felt like an eternity, Yoongi felt the pressure that had been building ever so slowly reach its tipping point, “Seok-ah, I’m going to– ”

Hoseok nodded, lifting his head from where he had been kissing Yoongi’s chest, “cum for me then.”

A few slow strokes later, aimed directly at his prostate, Yoongi felt the pressure snap. His orgasm seemed to last forever, wave after wave hitting him, fuzzing out his mind and vision. Somewhere far away he heard Hoseok whisper his name and he felt him tense around him, clearly having reached his end as well. When he came down from his high, Hoseok was resting his head on Yoongi’s chest, breathing heavily.

“And I didn’t even get hurt,” Yoongi commented.

Hosoek snapped his head up and rolled his eyes, “sure, tell me that next time you want me to fuck you on your desk hmmm?”

“It’s all about timing, Seok-ah.”

  
“Sure, hyung,” Hoseok replied, pulling out slowly and disposing of the condom. He left Yoongi quickly and returned with a cloth to wipe Yoongi off. The second he was done, Yoongi grabbed the blanket and cocooned himself. Hoseok was suddenly reminded of the first time they had slept together. Yoongi looked at him the same way, but this time rather than asking him to stay, he just pouted and snapped out, “You coming back or what?”

“Yes, hyung,” Hoseok responded with a slight laugh, getting into bed and wrapping his arms around Yoongi, “So squishy.”

“Whatever.”

Hoseok nuzzled his neck and felt himself drift off. His worry about Yoongi’s injury had been keeping him up if he was honest so the chance to just sleep with Yoongi in his arms was too good to pass up. He heard Yoongi lightly snore and smiled, feeling sleep pull him down too.

He could get used to this.

Or maybe not.

“Yo, hyung, I was wondering if you could–” Jungkook began, walking into the room unannounced.

Both boys immediately snapped open their eyes. Hoseok in shock, Yoongi in sleepy indignance.

“Seriously, what the _fuck_. Do you two know the meaning of _warning_? My poor eyes, what the hell!” Jungkook yelled, slamming out of the room.

“Why does he never knock?” Hoseok asked, genuinely curious.

“Because he’s an idiot.” Yoongi replied, rolling over to lay more snuggly in Hoseok’s embrace, “He’ll come back later if it was important.”

Hoseok snorted, “Should we put on clothes then?”

“No,” Yoongi said, immediately drifting back off.

Yes, Hoseok could definitely get used to this.

* * *

By the first week Jimin returned to school, not only was Jungkook enrolled in a school, he was going to the same school as Jimin and entered into the same program. The only difference is he was double majoring in the Administrative Assistant program so he could take on Kihyun’s former position properly. After finally getting dressed while Jungkook waited with his eyes covered petulantly, Yoongi had pulled a ton of stings and spent a lot of money to get Jungkook into this school and he wasn’t going to fuck it up.

On the last day before he started classes, Jimin had dragged Jungkook to the school so he could show him around. He gave him a tour of the campus, brought him to the classrooms, for both his programs, and ended the tour at the dance studios. The room was beautiful with large white walls and floors surrounded by a clean full-length mirror. There was even a computer off to the side the watch recordings you could make using the camera the school had installed in the room for dance majors.

Jungkook was in awe. Not only of the school and facilities but of Jimin. The Jimin he saw at school as so different. He was lively and flirty, friends with everyone. There wasn’t a single place they went to where people didn’t call out or stop him to talk. It was amazing.

They were alone now though and all that lively energy was focused on him as Jimin did a little spin and smiled, “so what do you think?”

“Beautiful.” _WOW_.

“What?”

Jungkook coughed, “The room is beautiful.”

“Oh, yea. It’s very white!” Jimin said with a laugh.

_YOU. ARE. THE. BIGGEST. CHICKEN._

Watching Jimin dance around in a light and joking manner, Jungkook realized now was the time. They were alone and they weren’t surrounded by the family. It as now or never.

“Will you go to dinner with me?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin turned to him and smiled, “Sure! You’re buying though. Where do you want to go?”

Jungkook furrowed his brows. _This isn’t right._

  
“No. As a– as a date. Will you go on a date with me?”

All movements suddenly stopped. The room felt like all the air had been sucked out of it. When Jungkook saw Jimin’s expression he had to focus real hard on not letting his own facial expression betray him.

“Ah, Kookie, I really like you, I do, just not– um, in that way? Like romantically? You’re probably one of my best friends and I don’t– um, I don’t want to lose that, you know?” Jimin said slowly.

Jimin had never, in a million years, expected Jungkook to ask him out. He had never given _any_ hint that he liked him romantically and now here he was looking at him with big eyes asking him out on a date. At the back of his mind, he remembered Jungkook flinching away from his touches and avoiding him and realized that those were probably all early indications that Jungkook had developed feelings for him, but Jimin had never noticed. He had been completely blind-sighted.

“I’m sorry, Jungkook-ah. I didn’t mean to give you the impression that I– ”

“NO! No, hyung, you didn’t. Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t think that you liked me,” Jungkook laughed awkwardly and ran his hand through his hair, “I just thought maybe I’d give it a shot. Shoot my shot, as the kids say or whatever.”

Jimin looked devastated, he didn’t know what to say. He had just never thought of Jungkook that way.

_That’s not entirely true_.

“I’m gunna go home now, okay? Don’t feel bad or awkward, please? It’s not your fault and I don’t want you to feel bad. Promise?” Jungkook said, looking at him seriously.

Jimin nodded, “promise.”

“Okay, see ya later, hyung,” Jungkook said with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Jungkook left the room quickly, needing to get as far away from Jimin as possible before he broke down and embarrassed himself. That was the _last_ thing he needed.

If Jimin didn’t want him, that was fine. He would just have to focus his energy somewhere else. He would dedicate himself to his schooling and dance so that Yoongi never felt like he wasted money getting Jungkook into school. He had never felt this way before so he thought, naively, it would just go away if he didn’t think about it.

He was wrong. But he didn’t know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally, straight up, this was as far as I planned the story. I wanted to end it right after the war with the idea of them moving forward kinda open-ended. Then I realized that in the words of Nick Fury, that was a stupid-ass decision so I chose to ignore it. Also, I figured the jikook stans would MURDER ME (if the Taehyung stans don't get to me first), so I'm adding two chapters for them to resolve that! :)
> 
> I hope the yoonseok cuteness and smut was to your liking though.
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	32. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook deals with Jimin's rejection.
> 
> Hoseok returns to work.
> 
> Taehyung and Kyungho meet.
> 
> Jimin has an epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. Have some fluff and minor angst to make the day better (or worse, I don't know your life lol).

Yoongi watched as Jungkook stared off into space with wide eyes and a blank look on his face. The meeting he was _supposed_ to be taking notes on had ended almost five minutes ago but the boy was so checked out he hadn’t even noticed. Yoongi sighed and leaned in his chair, resting his head in his hand.

Jungkook had been like this for the better part of a month now. He was either dedicating himself completely to school, his clubs, and work; or he was spaced out and lost in whatever was on his mind. Yoongi had wanted to ask, but he also hoped Jungkook would bring it up himself. That hadn’t happened and Yoongi was done waiting.

“Jungkook-ah? Hey, Jungkook-ah! YAH!” Yoongi yelled, frustrated.

Jungkook jumped and refocused on Yoongi. He glanced around the room and noticed everyone was gone and immediately blushed. He hadn’t meant to space out like that.

“Ah, I’m sorry, hyung.”

Sighing again, Yoongi gestured for him to sit down, “What’s up? Is it your mom?”

“What? No. She’s fine. She’s doing really good actually,” Jungkook revealed.

After the war ended and Jungkook was enrolled in school, Yoongi had helped Jungkook find a rehab centre for his mom and made sure she checked in. They never would have been able to afford it themselves, but Yoongi had said it was important that he have his mom in his life if he wanted her to be there. She was almost 30 days into a 72-day program and Jungkook could already see the improvement. He went to see her once a week for moral support and she was finally starting to act like what Jungkook had always assumed a mom would act like. He was incredibly thankful to Yoongi, but that wasn’t his current problem.

“Something’s clearly wrong. You’re either burying yourself in work or spaced out like you just were,” Yoongi commented.

“I’m just tired, I guess. Going back to school is a lot,” Jungkook deflected.

Yoongi looked at Jungkook tiredly and decided he was just going to have to be blunt if he wanted Jungkook to talk to him, “I noticed you and Jimin-ah aren’t dancing together anymore.”

Jungkook’s whole body stiffened, “No, we’re busy with school.”

“Have you seriously still not talked to him?” Yoongi asked, exasperated.

“No, I did, he just– ” Jungkook trailed off.

“Is he angry?” Yoongi asked tentatively.

“I don’t think so, no, um, he just, well– ” Jungkook trailed off again, this time Yoongi just waited for him to continue, “He said no.”

“No?”

“Yes, no. I mean, yes he said no. I asked, um, like a date, and he said no. That he didn’t, you know, see me that way or whatever, so I’m just– working on other stuff, you know?”

“Shit, Kookie, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed. I never thought– ”

Jungkook shrugged, “it’s not your fault, hyung. You were right, I never would have known if I didn’t ask. I just have to get over it. Most people get rejected by their first crush when they’re super young, I’m just unique I guess.”

Yoongi didn’t know what to say to that. Jungkook was clearly trying to play it off, but he was hurt by Jimin’s rejection. Yoongi was also confused because he had definitely thought their feelings were mutual. Jimin paid far more attention to Jungkook than he ever had anyone else. He watched him wherever he moved in a room, sought him out whenever he was alone, and talked about him constantly whenever he was with Yoongi. Jimin rejecting Jungkook had literally never occurred to Yoongi. It didn’t make sense.

But, Yoongi couldn’t say all that, so instead, he just apologized again, “I’m still sorry, Jungkook-ah. Being rejected sucks.”

“Yea,” Jungkook said quietly.

“You know, I’m really proud of the way you’re handling this. A lot of people would get angry and lash out.”

“I’m not angry, just sad.”

“I know. That’s what I’m saying. Ask anyone. A lot of people react with anger. You didn’t and I’m proud of that. Just take the compliment will you?” Yoongi ended, getting embarrassed he had said such a thing _out loud_ and _to him directly_.

Jungkook coughed, “Well, uh, thank you. Do you think I should, like, eat ice cream and drink? Those seem to be the foolproof methods to get over stuff like this in the movies,” Jungkook asked, with a slight laugh moving to lighter topics.

“I mean, I won’t stop you,” Yoongi replied.

“Awesome, I’ll need your help stealing Jin-hyung’s ice cream.”

“I already have a plan.”

Yoongi, after all, always had a plan.

* * *

Since the fateful day where Seokjin had yelled at his father and told him in more polite terms to _go fuck himself_, he had not returned to his house. His mother had called, asking him to return, but he had ignored her. There were two reasons for that: one, he wanted his father to suffer and worry as long as possible and two, he had been in the process of negotiating with Yoongi and Kyungho for their family.

Though the second Kim branch had stayed on the side of the Mins, it could not be overlooked that the current head had suggested not just neutrality but _defection_. If the Min family was punishing families that stayed neutral but helped Taeso in secret, there was no way to avoid punishment.

_2 months earlier_:

“Hyung, you know I can’t just let it slide because you’re my family,” Yoongi said, twirling a pen in his hand.

“I know,” Seokjin agreed, “I don’t want you too. He deserves punishment.”

“What do you suggest?” Yoongi asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I never thought I would be in this position, but I want him to suffer. For my father to even _suggest_ defection is beyond me. Plus, what he did to Jimin-ah is unforgivable. Just do whatever you think is right. I trust you.”

_Present_:

So, Seokijn stood in the foyer of his family home, waiting for his father to come to greet him. His mother had already come and gone. She even winked at him with a smirk when she spotted a mark on Seokjin’s shoulder he hadn’t been able to cover. Choi Hyebin had always been an odd woman and as he had gotten older, Seokjin had become more and more aware of that.

“Seokjin-ah”

Looking up, he spotted his father coming down the stairs, just like the last time he had come to visit. Unlike last time, his father looked stressed. Like he wasn’t sleeping well. Seokjin got a perverse sense of satisfaction out of that.

“Father.”

With a slight eyebrow raise, Woojin led his son to the veranda as he had before. They took their seats and sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Eventually, Woojin spoke.

“So, what’s the verdict?”

Seokjin glanced at his father and shrugged, “You’re out.”

“Out?”

“Out. Yoongi agreed to let you stay as a figurehead but you aren’t allowed to make any decisions without my approval. The only reason he didn’t just absorb our family is because of me. I want you to know that.”

Woojin sat in silence for a few moments. Honestly, he had expected it. Since their last meeting, and Jimin’s blackmail attempt, Woojin had been wracked with either guilt or worry. He had just wanted his family to survive the war and he had made the choices he deemed necessary. No one around him seemed to agree.

“Okay. I understand,” Woojin said with a nod, shocking Seokjin a bit. He had not expected such broken acceptance. 

“There’s more,” Seokjin revealed, taking a sip of the tea his mother had placed out.

“More? How could there be more?” Woojin asked, confused.

“I’m dating Namjoon-ah.”

Complete and utter silence, then:  
  


“WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!?” Woojin screamed, jumped out of his chair and upending it.

“How dare I?” Seokjin replied coldly, “HOW DARE I?!”

“YES! HIS FAMILY KILLED YOUR AUNT! HOW COULD YOU JUST FORGET THAT!?”

Seokjin now stood up too, “and you tried to betray her son. How _dare _you preach to me! And how about Jimin-ah! What the _fuck _was that?! Did you think I’d never find out you turned one of my best friends into a hitman!? Talk about betrayal!”

“That’s not the same!”

“Bull. Shit! That’s utter bullshit!”

“Don’t use that language with me!” Woojin demanded.

“That’s too _fucking_ bad! You didn’t even ask if I was _happy_! You just demand I do what you want! I listened for _years_ while you ignored my wishes and _used_ Jimin-ah! You don’t get to take this away from me over some _stupid _grudge that has _nothing_ to do with Namjoon-ah! You can’t anyway. I’m in change now, so I’m taking something from you.”

“How _dare you_ come into my house and– ”

“ENOUGH!”

Both men looked to see his mother. Hyebin was standing at the door with her hands on her hips and a pissed off look on her face. Seokjin was very suddenly reminded that his mother was Eunae’s aunt. That cold streak ran in the family.

“I stayed quiet when you made Jinnie break up with that poor boy in high school. I knew you were dealing with a lot and having a constant reminder around was painful. But it had been _years_ and that boy didn’t do anything wrong. Our son is an adult now and fully capable of making decisions. Better decisions than you apparently.”

“Mom, I– ”

“And don’t think I didn’t hear about Jimin-ah. Don’t think I didn’t notice how he was never around when I was. I’m just thankful Eunae-ah was able to talk to Yoongi-ah before you destroyed this family over nothing.”

“Eunae-ah? I don’t understand,” Woojin asked, confused.

It hit Seokjin like a ton of bricks, “You told Eunae-noona. It was you. That’s why she warned Yoongi-ah that our family was going to defect.”

Woojin looked like someone had kicked him in the stomach, “you did WHAT?”

“Enough, Woojin-ah. Enough. Anyone could see that Yoongi-ah was going to destroy everything Taeso-ah stood for the second she tried to hurt Taehyung-ah. You let your own fear dictate your actions and now you’re letting a decade old grudge hurt your son.”

Woojin stared at his wife silently. She just started back and raised a brow. He felt the fight drain out of him as he realized this one decision had effectively lost him not only control over his empire but apparently the trust of his own wife. Seokjin looked on in amazement.

_Holy fuck_. _What is in the Choi bloodline, goddamn._

“Fine, have it your way. Do what you want Seokjin-ah. I don’t care. Just don’t come back here.” Woojin said leaving the room.

As he passed his wife though, she replied, “you come here whenever you want Jinnie. Your father isn’t the only one who gets to make those decisions.”

Woojin snapped a look at his wife but continued out of the room without saying anything. Seokjin watched him go and felt tears fill his eyes. He rubbed at them angrily.

“Oh, honey, it’s okay. I know you didn’t want it to go like that,” Hyebin said, rubbing her son’s back.

“I just– I just want to be _happy_.”

“Are you happy with that boy?” Hyebin asked, smiling into his hair as he wrapped himself around her. He was far too big for this now, but that didn’t stop him.

“Yes.”

“Then you stay with him. I’ll deal with your father. I should have done it before but honestly, I didn’t think he would behave this way so many years later.”

Seokjin stood up and let his mother wipe the tears from his cheeks, “Do you think it will work?”

“Will what work, honey?”

“Us. Me and Namjoon-ah.”

Hyebin laughed a little, “Without a doubt. Even in high school, you two worked together in a way that most adults can’t figure out. As long as you two are willing to compromise and listen to each other, nothing will separate you.”

“Thanks mom,” Seokjin said with a watery smile.

“No problem, now go home to your cute boyfriend. I have a husband to sort out.” Hyebin said, shooing Seokjin out.

Seokjin snorted, “I don’t know how much he’d like that phrasing.”

“Well, that’s too bad.”

Arriving home to the compound, Seokjin found Namjoon laying on the couch with a book. With a small smile, Seokjin crawled up his body, pushed his head underneath the book so he could rest on Namjoon’s chest and snuggled in. Namjoon began idly stroking his back without looking away from his book.

“How’d it go?”

“Fine. I'm in charge now. Greet the new head of the First Kim Branch. My mom is going to browbeat my dad into accepting us. She’s pissed about Jimin-ah too, so we’ll see how that goes.”

Namjoon paused and looked down with a raised brow, “Your mom?”

“Yup.”

“Don’t know why I’m surprised, the Choi blood is a marvel to be sure.”

“Aren’t you glad you’re with me?”

Namjoon snorted, “It’s cute that you think that attitude skipped you. I seem to remember someone smashing a plate in threat and also seamlessly cutting their way through an enemy warehouse.”

Seokjin snuggled even closer and closed his eyes, “that’s what I meant. Aren’t you glad you get someone as awesome as me?”

Namjoon smiled and ran his fingers through Seokjin’s hair, “Yea, I am.”

* * *

Being back at the clinic was a surreal experience for Hosoek. The last time he had been here, Yoongi had been lying in one of the beds, pale from blood loss. A place he had spent so much of his life, both as a child and an adult, was now associated so deeply in his mind with a single instance where he almost lost someone irreplaceable.

Hoseok was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that at this time last year he didn’t even know who Yoongi was. He knew _of_ him, kinda. Since they paid their dues to a member of his family, Hoseok had been aware of the Min family head and heir. He knew they existed, but they were faceless. He had pictured many things but a small man with chubby cheeks and a gummy smile was _not_ what he had imagined.

He was so glad he was wrong.

Hoseok was leaning on the front counter, waiting for his next appointment and talking to Wooshik. Everything was exactly how it had been before his whole life had changed, but also just a little different. Now instead of Wooshik teasing him about his bad dates, Hoseok was asking Wooshik about Taehyung. Now, when Hoseok looked out he would see Taehyung among the nurses there, smiling and chatting happily with his patient. Everything was the same, but different. Hoseok loved it.

“So, how was your date with Taehyungie? I heard you went to dinner?” Hoseok asked, watching Taehyung as he cradled a little boy while his father talked to Nurse Go.

Wooshik was watching him too, “We didn’t go on a date. He just wanted to go somewhere after he decided to sell his house.”

“But you brought him to a super fancy restaurant,” Hoseok reminded him.

“He asked to go somewhere nice,” Wooshik answered with a shrug.

“I– I don’t even know what to say to that,” Hoseok responded.

“Look, I told you. He doesn’t need some creeper preying on him right now. He needs a friend, which is what I’ll be,” Wooshik repeated himself. He had said this exact phrase _many times_.

“I get that but you don’t want to be his friend.”

“That’s not true at all,” Wooshik looked back at Hoseok with furrowed brows.

“I didn’t mean it that way. I meant you want to be _more_ than friends,” Hoseok corrected.

“Yes, and I’ll wait for him to decided when, if ever, he wants that to happen.”

“Okay, I love Taehyung-ah. I do. But he’s not the most… observant of people. He will literally never realize you like him romantically unless you tell him,” Hoseok informed him.

Wooshik looked at Taehyung, who was making silly faces to make the baby laugh and sighed, “maybe I’ll tell him one day, okay? But not now.”

Deciding that was the best he was going to get, Hoseok nodded, “Okay, just don’t wait too long. He’s a catch. Wouldn’t want some guy to swoop in and steal him from you.”

“Are you seriously trying to scare me because that’s not coo– um, hello Mr. Min, sir.”

Hoseok turned around at Wooshik’s awkward greeting and saw Kyungho standing at the door with his hands in his pockets.

_God, what now?_

“Ah, Min Kyungho-ssi. It’s nice to see you again. What brings you to my clinic?” Hoseok asked politely, praying he wasn’t going to get interrogated again.

“Dr. Jung. Always a pleasure. I’m glad you’re still around. I didn’t know if I would – well, I wanted the chance to thank you. For Yoongi-ah.”

Hoseok felt his brows lift, it had been nearly 4 months since the shooting. Though a thank you was nice, it was a little late, “No problem.”

Kyungho nodded and scanned the room. His search stopped when he spotted Taehyung, “I was wondering if I could talk to your nurse quickly.”

Looking back at Taehyung, who was still unaware of the new arrival, Hoseok responded, “I’ll go see if he’s busy.”

As Kyungho watched, Hoseok approached Taehyung and gestured to him. Taehyung’s face fell before being replaced by a blank expression. Hoseok took the baby from his arms and gave Taehyung a squeeze on the shoulder.

Taehyung approached Kyungho bowed and waited. The atmosphere was incredibly awkward and Hoseok and Wooshik were trying to make it look like they weren’t eavesdropping.

“I see you’ve really taken to the work here,” Kyunho commented.

“I have. I always wanted to be a nurse,” Taehyung agreed slowly.

Kyungho nodded, “it’s a good job. And this is a good clinic.”

“Yes…”

Kyungho looked Tahyung up and down. He was wearing neon pink scrubs with matching running shoes. He had dyed his hard brown again and replaced his earings with studs but his personality still shined through. Kyungho remembered the odd blue-haired boy from the banquet and marvelled at how much he had changed in such a short period of time. They were good changes, he seemed more comfortable with himself and his life, but Kyungho felt a twinge of pity at the fact he had been forced to make those changes so rapidly.

“Look, the reason I’m here is because Yoongi-ah gave me some paperwork to sign and I wanted to get your opinion on it.”

Taehyung couldn’t mask his surprise, “What? Paperwork?”

“Yes,” Kyungho looked back and reached out for the folder his assistant was carrying. Taehyung hadn’t even noticed the man was standing there. He seemed to appear like a shadow when needed.

Taehyung took the offered folder and opened it when Kyungho gestured for him to do so.

_Petition for Adoption of an Adult_

“What?” Taehyung asked.

“Keep reading,” Kyungho advised.

_The petitioner, Min Kyungho, formally requests that the adoptee, Kim Taehyung, be adopted upon his consent. The guardian, Min Yoongi, agrees to take full responsibility and split half his inheritance with the new addition to the family._

There was more but Taehyung stopped reading. It became very legal after that and Taehyung didn’t understand. What he did understand is that Yoongi wanted to adopt him. He wanted him to become a Min. Officially.

Taehyung looked up at Kyungho in shock, unable to speak. Kyungho watched his reaction closely and approved. He didn’t particularly care about adopting Taehyung into the family but he wanted to see Taehyung’s reaction before signing the paperwork. He also knew if he didn’t approve it, Yoongi would likely just adopt Taehyung himself. Kyungho suspected Yoongi had taken this route so that Taehyung would retain his position as the second son and secondary heir, he would just switch families. This way, Taehyung lost none of his standing within the 16 families. The adopted son of an heir didn’t hold the same weight and Yoongi knew that.

“Why?” Taehyung asked.

“Why did I show you that or why did Yoongi-ah ask?” Kyungho asked.

“Why did he ask?”

“That I don’t know. I have my suspictions but you will have to ask him.”

“Then why did you show me?” Taehyung asked again.

“Because I wanted to see your reaction. If you actually wanted to join the family or if Yoongi-ah was just projecting his feelings. I can see that he was not. I’ll sign the paperwork tonight.”

Taehyung watched him go and couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face.

_A family. He wants me to be family. _

Covering his face and kneeling in the middle of the waiting room, Taehyung cried. Wooshik immediately ran over and began rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what he did, but I’m sorry,” Wooshik said quickly.

“No, no, I’m happy. These are happy tears. They want me to be family Wooshik-ah. Real family.” Taehyung explained, hiccupping.

“Oh. I’m so happy for you, Taehyung-ah.”

Taehyung tackle hugged Wooshik and laughed. Hoseok watched from afar and smiled. Yoongi had mentioned adopting Taehyung to him a few weeks ago but he hadn’t known he had worked up the courage to do so. Yoongi had been nervous Taehyung would think he was trying to replace or erase his previous family so he had wanted to wait until the best time. Looks like Kyungho had taken matters into his own hands. Given how happy Taehyung looked, Hoseok couldn’t feel upset by that. He would do a lot of things to see that much happiness on Taehyung’s face. Especially after everything he had gone through.

Nurse Go finished with her patient and walked to where Hosoek was standing, “what happened?”

“Yoongi-ah filed the paperwork to adopt Taehyung-ah into his family officially,” Hoseok explained.

“Like on the family register and everything?”

“Yup.”

“Always knew that Min boy was a good egg,” Nurse Go commented with a nod before going to where Kyunho had paused to hand the paperwork back over to his assistant.

Kyungho noticed Nurse Go approach him and smiled, “Seoyoung-noona, it’s been too long.”

Nurse Go raised a brow, “still as cheeky as ever.”

“Maybe. Power does that to you.”

“I bet,” Nurse Go responded, turning back to watch the scene unfold behind her, “you raised a good boy. Yejin-ah would be proud.”

“You think?” Kyungho asked, genuinely curious.

“Definitely. He’s caring but strong and he inspires those around him to be better leaders. If they weren’t criminals they could probably take over the world.”

“They could do that anyway,” Kyungho joked.

“You three always had less drama, but I think I like the newer three better. No offense,” Nurse Go admitted.

“I do too,” Kyungho agreed. Where his friendship with the other two Kim branches had faltered under the pressure of money and prestige, Yoongi, Seokjin, and Namjoon had never faltered. He respected that.

“Your family has seen many changes, you okay with that?” Nurse Go asked.

“Whatever makes Yoongi-ah happy.”

Nurse Go looked at him and shook her head, “good answer,” then redirected her attention to Taehyung, “yah! Enough of that! You’ll scare the patients. Cry on your own time!”

Nurse Go was very happy with her life. She had a loving husband, caring children, a pack (most times she couldn’t remember how many) of grandchildren, a job she loved and was good at, a boss she had seen grow into a wonderful young man, and coworkers she didn’t want to drown in the sink (not that she was speaking from personal experience).

And now she even had a literal gang of people that she had to take care of.

Yes. Nurse Go was very pleased with her life.

* * *

Jimin was most decidedly _not_ pleased with his life. At least not right now. If someone had asked him last month if he was happy he would have answered quickly and positively. Now, however, he wasn’t sure how he would answer. The issue came down to one thing. Or rather one person.

Jeon Jungkook.

Since the fateful day Jungkook had asked Jimin on a date, they hadn’t spent any time alone together. If Jimin came to the dance studio at home while Jungkook was there, he smiled politely and left. At school, they ran into each other all the time but Jungkook was always busy. Jimin had a dance class directly after Jungkook and whenever he came into the room, Jungkook was _always_ surrounded by at least 3 people who were talking to him, inviting him out, asking for help, _whatever_. Even when Jimin approached them and tried to interrupt, Jungkook would just give him a casual _hi hyung_ as if they didn’t live together. As if Jungkook hadn’t _asked him out_ the month prior.

Jimin missed him. He missed spending time with him. He missed screwing around in the dance studio. Jungkook’s stupid laugh and antics when he was in a good mood and not worrying for once. He even missed his quiet moments when he let the stress get to him and needed a shoulder to lean on.  
  


Jimin missed Jungkook. He realized this. He had come to terms with it. He did not expect to get upset. He didn’t expect to feel hurt. But that’s exactly how he felt when he walked into the dance studio on campus for his private lesson and found Jungkook dancing with another dancer from his class.

It was just the two of them and they were working through their choreography. It was clear they were coming to the end of their time because they weren’t hitting their moves as hard and they were joking around. Jungkook seemed to add some random additional move which made his partner laugh. They proceed to do a step where his partner slid in behind him and rather than completing the move, he jumped on Jungkook’s back, causing him to fall off balance and miss the next step. Both were laughing loudly and had clearly given up on finishing the dance when Jungkook turned around and saw Jimin standing at the door. As if sensing the tension the nameless dance partner, _the not-me one_, slid off of Jungkook’s back and looked between them.

“Oh, hey hyung. Do you have time in the studio now?” Jungkook asked casually.

“I– yes. I have a private lesson. For my end of semester project.”

“Oh, that’s cool. We’ll get out of your hair.”

Jungkook grabbed his stuff quickly and looked at his partner who was taking slightly longer. Jimin watched them silently.

“Hey, um, are you going to be home for dinner tonight?” Jimin asked, desperate to have _some_ conversation with Jungkook after a month of radio silence.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think we were going to grab food right, hyung?” Jungkook responded, looking at his dance partner.

“That was the plan, yea. Do you guys live together? You never mentioned that Kookie,” Whatever his name was asked.

_KOOKIE!?_

“Something like that. Our older brothers are friends and we live with them.”

“Oh, sweet. Must be nice to have so many people around. I live alone,” Mr. Not Jimin responded.

“Yea, it’s great!” Jungkook responded.

Jimin was trying to figure out how he had managed to be left out of the conversation that he had started when Jungkook turned back to him and smiled, “We’re going to head out. See you later hyung.”

“Yea, um, see ya,” Jimin replied, but Jungkook and his stupid dance partner were already gone.

Later after the most frustrating dance practice in the world, during which he couldn’t hit a single move and his senior advisor had given up in frustration, Jimin went out for drinks. Said senior advisor was currently staring at him moodily over his beer.

“Jimin-ah. What the actual fuck was that today? Seriously,” Lee Taemin asked.

“Nothing. I’m just having some roommate trouble and it’s distracting me,” Jimin explained.

“Roommate trouble? I thought you lived with your older brother?” Taemin asked.

It was much easier to say Seokjin was his brother than try to explain the criminal underground to people.

“I do, but his best friend moved in with his brother and he’s driving me nuts.”

“Wait, the best friend is or the brother?” Taemin asked, confused.

“The brother. I’ve known Jin-hyung’s best friend forever. We get along really well. I just met his brother when they moved in.”

“So what’s the issue then?” Taemin questioned.

Jimin looked at him and sighed. He hadn’t talked to anyone about Jungkook and he wondered if it would help. Deciding it would, Jimin launched into the entire story.

“Okay, so he moved in and we didn’t really talk. He’s super shy, right? But then I noticed he dances so we started to dance together. I had to work on my diagnostics and he was stressed out being in a new place so it worked. Plus he’s a great dancer, the way he moves is amazing so it really helped me focus,”

“Okay…”

“Then all of a sudden he gets all awkward and starts avoiding me. Obviously this hurts my feelings but like I wanted to work it out. Then he snaps at me when I tell him he just needed to get a little older and then he’ll understand some things more.”

“DUDE”

“I know. Then his brother got hurt so the stalemate or whatever we were in just doesn’t matter anymore, you know? Bigger priorities, BUT THEN, he asks me out on a date. And I’m like what? I never thought of you that way.”

“Bro, I don’t think that’s tru– ” Taemin tries to break in.

“And then he starts avoiding me again! At home and at school. He won’t dance with me anymore. Or even talk to me. Whenever I go to see him he’s always surrounded by these, like, groupies, and today! TODAY! He has this new dance partner and they’re joking around like we used to do and this guy JUMPS ON HIS BACK and they’re laughing and then he sees me and he gets all awkward again and turns out he didn’t even _tell this guy he knew me! _Like what the _hell_,” Jimin took a deep breath, “anyway, that’s what was bothering me during the lesson.”

Taemin took a second to just look at Jimin. They had known each other for a few years. They always danced together because they worked well together and since they had both gone to Japan last year they had grown really close. Never, in all that time, had Taemin ever thought Jimin was an idiot.

Until now.

“Are you an idiot?” Taemin asked bluntly.

“What?”

“I literally can’t believe you. Maybe if you were a blushing virgin who never even talked to someone of interest I would understand this level of stupidity but _you’re not_ so I don’t know how to handle this.”

“I don’t understand,” Jimin asked, confused. Taemin was _never_ mean. His response didn’t make sense.

“You sat there and told me that you didn’t think of this guy in a romantic way but then proceeded to gush over him like he was your longtime crush.”

“No, that’s not– ”

“You’re literally _jealous_, Jimin-ah.”

“I’m not– ”

“AND I QUOTE: ‘they’re joking around like we used to do.’ You’re jealous he’s spending time with people other than you.”

Jimin didn’t know how to respond. He just stared at Taemin, who used his silence to his advantage, “I’m guessing you never thought about him romantically because it didn’t occur to you he could be with someone else. But now that he has all these friends and maybe someone who could be interested in him you're flipping out.”

“I– ”

“Do you think he’s attractive?” Taemin asked.

“Of course, you’ve seen him,” Jimin commented, then realizing he hadn’t specified, he continued, “Jeon Jungkook-ah. From first year.”

“Okay, yes, he is very pretty. Next, do you enjoy spending time with him?”

“I– yes. We’re friends.”

“Right. Now the most important question. Are you okay with him dating some other guy? Like maybe that poor kid who you hate but don’t actually know the name of?”

That made Jimin pause. Did he mind? He shouldn’t. All he should care about was that his friend was happy, right? That’s what a good friend would feel.

“Yes, that would be fine,” Jimin said, unsure.

“Really? So if Jungkook-ah was in that dance studio kissing that boy, you would be totally fine with it?” Taemin pushed.

Jimin pictured it. A scene much like today. He would walk in and instead of them dancing they would be kissing. Jungkook is taller so he would be looking down. His smile and eyes would be soft. He would lean in slowly and press a quick chaste kiss on his lips before moving back in with more purpose. Jungkook would grab his face and back him slowly into the mirror. He would place his hands under his thighs and lift him so they were the same height…

_Wait_.

Expect Jungkook wasn’t taller. He was the same height as his dance partner. He was only taller than Jimin.

_Fuck_.

Taemin noticed the second Jimin had his epiphany and sighed, “my god, took you long enough. That poor boy was probably so confused when you rejected him since you _obviously_ like him.”

“What– what do I do?” Jimin asked, shaken by the revelation.

“Ask him out. Obviously.”

“But– I– he won’t talk to me. He avoids me all the time and he’s never alone.” Jimin reminds him.

Taemin shrugged, “guess you’re fucked then.”

“Wow, thanks hyung.”

“Not my fault you don’t know how to recognize your own feelings. You should work on that,” Taemin suggested.

“Yes, hyung,” Jimin said, staring into his beer.

_How am I going to fix this?_

“I need to go,” Jimin asked, already getting up and grabbing his things.

Taemin watching him go with a small head shake.

_Ah, young love_.

* * *

Jimin ran the entire way home. Or rather he ran until he spotted a taxi then ran into the house. Semantics. He kicked off his shoes and ran upstairs, not bothering to stop and greet everyone who was currently seated at the dinner table. If he had been paying attention he would have heard Yoongi snort when he saw him run in, but he wasn’t.

Running straight to Jungkook’s room, he flung open the door. It was empty. He noticed his gym bag by the end of the bed so Jimin knew Jungkook was home. Seeing that the gym bag was partially empty, he realized Jungkook might be in their dance studio. Not bothering to close Jungkook’s door, Jimin bolted down the hall.

Again not bothering to knock, Jimin whipped open the door and ran in. He found Jungkook dancing to some choreography.

His choreography. The one he had taught Jungkook when they first met.

Noticing his arrival, Jungkook stopped his movements and immediately stood straight. Jimin noticed the flash of pain across his face but it was quickly gone.

_How did I miss that before? Fuck._

Jungkook didn’t move, just watched him through the mirror without saying anything. Jimin walked to the stereo and paused the music. Taking a deep breath, Jimin turned and looked at Jungkook through the mirror.

“I need to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. CHOI HYEBIN FOR THE WIN. Since the primary characters are all men I’ve been trying to include as many badass women as possible. I found in most M/M media women are like always either the vilian who tries to break up the couple or like a best friend so I wanted to avoid those tropes and just include women doing what needs to be done. 
> 
> … plus I live for the image of Seokjin’s mom just being like “ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT. LET MY BOY KISS HIS CUTE BOYFRIEND.”
> 
> 2\. CAN WE APPRECIATE HOW SWEET WOOSHIK IS?! Like, yes, baby, wait for Taehyung to be emotionally stable. Good boi. (Also yes I’m totally aware I wrote him like that, LET ME LIVE)
> 
> 3\. So I’ve been trying to drop hints throughout that Nurse Go was more familiar with the Min family than she let on. Like how she was protective of Yoongi right away when Hoseok was thinking about dating him. Or how she was complaining that the newer generation was too dramatic. Hope that was clear because SURPRISE lol. Nurse Go knows all. 
> 
> 4\. Also, um, Jikook?
> 
> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


	33. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Yoongi take another step forward.
> 
> Kyungho comes to visit.
> 
> Taehyung changes his life.
> 
> Jimin and Jungkook finally talk.
> 
> Bangtan movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK CAN WE TALK ABOUT ON. I WILL DIE WHEN IT ACTUALLY COMES OUT.
> 
> *awkward cough* ANYWAY>
> 
> So, this was supposed to finish tomorrow as per my usual schedule but THE COMEBACK IS TOMORROW and we will have MUCH BETTER things to do than read the end of this story. As much as I love it, BTS comes first, you know? So, you get your update a day early.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yoongi was lying in bed with Hoseok pressed against his side. As usual, he ran his fingers through Hosoek’s hair while he thought. What was currently on his mind was their living situation. For the past 4 months, neither he nor Hoseok had said anything but since he was mostly healed now any excuse Yoongi had been clinging to no longer counted. Hoseok had no reason to stay anymore. Not unless he wanted to stay that is.

Hoseok sighed and pressed harder into Yoongi’s hand, “Why’d you stop?”

“Hmm?”

“Your fingers stopped moving, why?” Hoseok explained.

“Oh, I was just thinking. Sorry.”

Hosoek sat up on his elbows and looked down at Yoongi, “about?”  
  


Yoongi furrowed his brows, unsure if he should bring it up. He might just remind Hoseok that he could leave and he didn’t want that. He also didn’t want him to stay if he didn’t want to so, he supposed now was the best time.

“I was thinking about you.”

With a large smile, Hoseok leaned in, “oh? That’s sweet, hyung.”

“No, not like that.”

His smile suddenly falling, Hoseok tilted his head, “then what? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I just– ” Yoongi stopped, took in Hoseok’s open and curious expression and made his choice, “move in with me. Us. Here.”

“What?”

“Move in here. Permanantly.”

Hoseok collapsed and buried his face in Yoongi’s shoulder, “Thank _god_. I was running out of excuses to stay. I packed like last month.”

“Last month?” Yoongi snorted.

“Yes. Last month. I was waiting for the best time to bring it up.” Hoseok confessed.

“Guess you can move in right away then.”

“Honestly, I already moved some of my stuff in,” Hoseok revealed.

Yoongi laughed and pulled him closer, “god, I love you.”

“Good because I already gave up my lease too.”

* * *

As he had only once before, Kyungho showed up at the compound unannounced. This time he had a less threatening purpose and Hoseok opened the door rather than Jungkook.

“Ah, Kyungho-ssi, did you come to see Yoongi-hyung?” Hosoek asked.

“I did, is he in his office?”

“Yes. You know the way?”

“I do,” Kyungho said, already heading in that direction. Hoseok sent a quick text to Yoongi as warning, then headed out of the house. He had to finish the last of his packing. He had more things left unpacked than he realized. As was always the case when moving.

Yoongi received the text just as Kyungho reached his door. _So much for early warning._

“Come on in!” Yoongi called out, deciding to pretend he didn’t know who it was.

Kyungho stepped in and smiled at his son. Unlike last time, he looked well-rested and happy. He was buried in paperwork but that was nothing to fighting a war and worrying about the lives of everyone under your charge.

“Father, take a seat,” Yoongi said, offering him his seat once again. Just like last time, Kyungho shook his head and took the guest chair.

“I came to deliver the adoption papers for the Kim boy,” Kyungho said, placing the folder on Yoongi’s desk. He took them and opened it quickly, before putting it safely in his top drawer.

“You didn’t need to come personally for that. You must have another reason,” Yoongi asked with a raised brow.

“Hmm, that I do. You know, I had a surprise visit from Ryang Seungbo-ssi during the war. He gave me quite the lecture about you.”

“What? Ryang Seungbo-ssi? Since when does he get involved in _anything_?” Yoongi asked, surprised.

“My thoughts exactly. It turns out he respects the way to protect family and has taken quite the liking to you. He came to chastise me for the way I’ve been handling your return to the family.”

“My– what?” Yoongi had no idea what was happening.

Sensing his son’s confusion, Kyungho decided to clarify, “Ever since you left the family, I’ve been working to limit the family’s reliance on me and shift responsibility to the heir. I want to retire, Yoongi-ah.”

“I– I noticed,” Yoongi admitted, rubbing his neck, “You’re different than you were before I left. Softer, I guess. I kept expecting you to be the same and you just weren’t.”

“You leaving made me rethink a lot of things. Mostly how angry your mother would have been at the way I pulled back after– just after.”

Yoongi smiled, “She would have never let you hear the end of it.”

“Definitely not,” Kyungho agree wryly, “But the point is just because I want to retire doesn’t mean you’re ready to take over. Seungbo-ssi pointed that out. I’m here because I want to know what you want.”

Yoongi had never been asked that question before so he hesitated, then: “I want this family.”

Kyungho smiled, “How?”

“In parts. I can’t control all of it. Not yet. I’m not ready. The war just showed how illprepared I am right now. I need to get more familiar with everything and the job first. I’ve only been back a year.”

“How do you suggest you do that? Become more familiar?”

“I want us to finish our trial. I know it’s pointless now, but I want to do it. I want an honest assessment at the end of it. Then we can discusses me taking over section and buisnesses in parts so that you can move into retirement slowly.”

“People call you the heir with a plan, they weren’t wrong,” Kyungho observed, “But I agree. I think your timeline will work. At the very least it will give the older heads time to get over their hesitancy at having such a young boss.”

“They’ll never get over that,” Yoongi said with a laugh.

“No, probably not,” Kyungho agreed.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment and then Kyungho stood to leave. Before he could though, he saw the photo of him and his wife on Yoongi’s wall and felt a flash of sadness.

“Your mother would be incredibly proud of you, you know? You’re exactly the type of leader she wanted you to be.”

Yoongi looked up at his father in shock, “I– I am?”

“You are. She was a firm believer that leaders should be caring and diligent but hard and swift when they needed to be. You are all those things. You’ve gathered good people around you and you control your responsibilities well. You might not think you’re ready yet, but you have done an amazing job. I look forward to seeing what you do in the future.”

“Dad, I– thank you.” Yoongi replied, unsure what to say.

Kyungho nodded, glanced one more time at the photo on the wall and left.

_What do you think, Yejin-ah? Did I do a good job with Yoongi-ah? I wouldn’t want you to be mad when we finally meet again_.

* * *

“Why do you have so much shit, oh my god,” Yoongi whined collapsing on his bed, surrounded by boxes.

“We moved for like 2 hours. I don’t have that much stuff,” Hoseok responded, jumping onto the bed beside him.

“More stuff than me,” Yoongi continued to whine.

“That’s not hard. You have like 3 things,” Hoseok said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, I have like, 4 things at least.”

“Sure, hyung. My bad,” Hoseok rolled over and smothered Yoongi underneath him.

“Ahh, get off~. You’re heavy.”

“Nope, you can’t get rid of me now.”

Yoongi scoffed, “You forget who you’re talking too. I can get rid of whoever I want.”

“Sure, but you love me too much to kill me so you’re stuck with me,” Hoseok said, settling more comfortably on top of Yoongi.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Yoongi responded, shifting so he could wrap his arms around Hoseok’s neck.

“Uh huh. Sure, Mr. Cool Mafia Man.”

“I _am_ a cool mafia man,” Yoongi protested.

“Of course, hyung.”

“If you’re not going to get off of me, at least make yourself useful,” Yoongi pouted, pulling Hoseok’s face closer to him.

“Hmm, do we have to christen the bed now that I’m officially moved in?”

“If we must we must,” Yoongi said with a faux sigh before tilting his head up meet Hoseok’s kiss.

Hoseok made a soft humming sound against Yoongi’s lips but soon pulled back, “you have a meeting in 20 minutes. I think Jungkook-ah has had enough trauma don’t you?”

Yoongi pulled him back down, “no.”

“Yea, you’re right,” Hoseok said letting Yoongi pull him back down.

Hosoek couldn’t believe he was here, moved into the compound, the Bangtan compound, lying in bed with Yoongi. In _their_ bed.

He felt like something was ending.

Or rather beginning.

He couldn’t be happier.

* * *

Since Hoseok was busy moving, the clinic was running on half staff today. Taehyung and Nurse Go were there but most had been given the day off. Hoseok was looking into hiring another doctor, finally comfortable enough to expand his practice, but until then, whenever he needed the day off only his most trusted nurses were allowed to work without him.

Wooshik had noticed Taehyung disappeared halfway through the day into Hoseok’s office and hadn’t returned. He was starting to get a little worried. Leaving his post, Wooshik wandered to the back area and knocked on Hoseok’s door.

“Taehyung-ah? Can I come in?”

“Yea, sure,” Taehyung responded easily.

Wooshik stepped in and scanned the room, finding Taehyung at Hoseok’s desk looking over what seemed to be paperwork.

“Ah, I was wondering what you were busy doing,” Wooshik said, coming to sit on the opposite side of the desk.

“Oh, it’s just the sale paperwork for my house. There was a buyer so I’m just signing everything. I’m selling a lot of the furniture too so there’s a lot to read and sign.”

Wooshik leaned forward, “Are you okay?”

Taehyung put down his pen leaned back in Hoseok’s chair. Was he okay? He hadn’t really thought about it. Though the house was his family home he had never spent much time there. He knew his parents had spent their lives there but he didn’t really remember it. What he remember was the time spent with his sister and they were not exactly the best memories. Especially after the war.

“I’m fine, honestly. I’m not sad about the sale of the house. I never really lived there.”

Wooshik waited for Taehyung to continue since he was clearly still thinking.

“The house doesn’t mean as much to me as the people who were in it. But my parents have been gone a long time and my sister– well, I don’t need the house to mourn for her.”

Wooshik asked what he had been thinking since Taehyung’s kidnapping, “Do you? Mourn her?”

Taehyung met his eyes quickly and nodded, “I do. She’s my sister. I may not have wanted to see her or be near her by the end but I still mourn her passing. I understand why hyung had to kill her and why he didn’t want me to see but I’m still sad she’s gone,” Taehyung sat up and leaned the desk, “I’m honestly just glad I got to hold a funeral and bury her with my parents.”

It had never occurred to Wooshik that something like a funeral rites would be something to be thankful for but he supposed during a war things like that were not guaranteed, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Taehyung smiled, “you know, I’m not even mad anymore. If she hadn’t done everything she did, I never would have the life I have now. I would still be miserable in that house, alone. Now I have a family, a job, you. I have so many things and all because she was the way she was. I can’t say I’m thankful because she caused the death of so many people but I don’t resent her either. It’s hard when I’m so happy now.”

Wooshik was listening, he promised, but Taehyung had fractured his brain a bit.

_Now I have a family, a job, you._

_You. _

_Now I have… you._

It took all of Wooshik’s control not to flip out. He was overwhelmed with happiness. Taehyung considered him something _valuable_ about his life and he wanted to cheer. Or dance. Or both. It was also taking all of his willpower not to ask Taehyung out then and there. He knew, beyond a doubt, that when Taehyung was dealing with the sale of his family home was _not_ the time to ask him on a date, but the way Taehyung had so casually brought him up in the same breath as everything else was really testing his control.

Taehyung watched Wooshik’s struggle with barely contained amusement. Despite what everyone seemed to think, Taehyung was very aware that Wooshik had a crush on him. He would have to be blind to not notice it. Wooshik wasn’t exactly subtle. Taehyung’s hesitation at moving forward wasn’t that he didn’t like Wooshik, he did, very much in fact, he just didn’t want to make a decision like that when he was in a situation like the war.

The 4 months since the war had allowed Taehyung to come to terms with his new life and make sure that when he decided if he wanted to go out with Wooshik it wasn’t because he was lonely after his sister’s death. Taehyung had realized that wasn’t the case the second Kyungho had told him Yoongi wanted to adopt him into their family. When he had gotten over his shock, the only person he had wanted to tell was Wooshik which was why he had hugged him so tightly when he had come to comfort him.

Wooshik was a really good person and Taehyung wanted to get to know him better. Now he was confident enough in himself and his feelings to do just that.

“Wooshik-ah, I think we should go on a date.”

There was a moment of silence during which Wooshik looked at him with wide eyes and total shock, “I– ah, yes! Yes, I would love to!”

“Good. I want this to be the start of my new life. I would love if you were a part of that.”

“Whatever you need, Taehyung-ah.”

“No, whatever _we _need. Your feelings matter too.”

Wooshik smiled, “then we should go on a date like now then. I’m impatient.”

Taehyung stood up and leaned over the desk with a wide, boxy smile, “take me somewhere nice then?”

“Everywhere.”

* * *

“I need to talk to you,” Jimin said seriously.

Jungkook flinched in the mirror and looked at the exit quickly. Jungkook had been working really hard since he and Jimin had went to school to act cool. To not follow Jimin around like a puppy, watching his every move. He wanted to show Jimin that he could survive on his own, that he didn’t need to rely on him for everything. He wanted to make sure Jimin understood that he didn’t resent him for saying no or that he was angry. He had thought he was doing a good job but now Jimin was looking at him seriously and was demanding they talk.

“Is the date still on the table?”

“Look, hyung– I’m sorry if– What?” Jungkook stuttered.

Jimin looked at his feet, “the date. Do you still want to go on one?”

The silence that stretched was so long it forced Jimin to look up. Jungkook was staring at him as if he was three heads. He looked absolutely shocked.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to– ”

“NO! No, that’s not– I just. Jesus, give me a second,” Jungkook said, kneeling down and pulling his head to his knees.

Jimin wasn’t sure what to do so he stood there awkwardly watching Jungkook do whatever it was that he was doing. Jungkook was trying not to hyperventilate. He had spent the past month trying to ignore Jimin and his feelings and all of a sudden he was asking _him_ out on a date. All of a sudden his feelings were _okay_.

Jungkook popped back up and looked at Jimin squarely, “Yes, the date is still on the table.”

“I want to be honest, Kookie, okay?” Jimin began, “I’m not sure how I feel I just know that when I saw you with that dancer today and when I thought about you– when I thought about you _with_ someone else it _hurt_. I’ve never dated anyone, not like, officially, just you know casual, and I’m not sure if I can. And there are some things that you don’t know about me, that only a few people know and I don’t know if you can accept them but I just– I think we should try? I want to try.”

That’s okay, hyung,” Jungkook said with a small smile, “you know, I’ve never… well this is my first time asking anyone out, like ever, so I don’t really know what I’m doing or how I feel. We can figure it out together. And part of dating is getting to know each other. I want to learn everything about you."

Jimin nodded and took Jungkook’s outstretched hand, which he immediately intertwined.

“Your hands are sweaty, I should have waited until after you finished dancing,” Jimin joked.

“That is 100% not from dancing. You make me nervous. I would suggest getting used to sweaty hands for the foreseeable future.”

Jimin laughed and leaning into Jungkook’s shoulder, “I can do that.”

* * *

Namjoon was currently taking advantage of a rare opportunity. Seokjin was, for once, not in the kitchen. He wasn’t even home at all. His mother had called and asked him out for lunch, so Namjoon had decided that was the perfect opportunity to do for Seokjin what he was always doing for them: cooking dinner.

Now, Namjoon was not a good cook. He was not even a passable cook if he was honest. But his mom had sent him one of her recipes and declared it foolproof, going as far as saying she would be impressed if he managed to mess it up so he had gone in with some semblance of confidence.

That had been a mistake.

He should not have had _any_ confidence.

All he had wanted to make was a spicy kimchi stew. The kimchi had even been prepared beforehand by his mother. So he literally just had to mix everything together. Namjoon couldn’t understand why it had turned out so poorly. Without getting into details, the kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off. It was not a pretty sight.

It had started off okay. The kimchi had been precut. So had the beef. Tofu was fairly easy to cut into blocks so even if it was misshapen it was fine. Then the garlic and onions had come into play. The only reason Namjoon wasn’t in the hospital right now was because Yoongi had walked into the kitchen and turned the knife the right way before he sliced his hand open.

It had all dissolved from there. He had burned the beef and then the kimchi had stuck to the pot. Then he had over poured the spices.

Whatever, he wasn’t going to get into it. Basically it was chaos.

So what had Namjoon done? He ordered pizza and bought expensive wine. That was his solution.

Seokjin came home later to find Namjoon in the living room with the pizza and wine on the table and candles spread everywhere with the lights dimmed.

“Joonie?” Seokjin called out.

“Ah, here, hyung,” Namjoon replied, standing awkwardly by the table.

“What’s all this?”

“Well, um, I wanted to have a date night.”

Seokjin smiled and gave him a light kiss, “I love it, thank you.”

Namjoon smiled his dimpled smile and handed Seokjin a glass of wine before directing him to take a seat. Seokjin grabbed a slice of pizza and took a huge bite, “it’s awfully quiet in here. Where is everyone?”

“Yoongi-hyung and Seok-ah are in their room. Seok-ah wants to rearrange it?” Seokjin snorted, “And I bribed the maknaes to go out.”

“Ah, a smart man. No wonder I love you.”

They passed the night quietly, eating pizza and talking about nothing. It was one of the few nights where they could just be themselves. Usually, there was something bothering one of them or they had work to worry about but, right now, it was just them.

That is, until Seokjin wanted to go grab a glass of water.

“Uh, no, I’ll grab it hyung. You sit!” Namjoon protested, pulling Seokjin down as he jumped up.

Seokjin looked at him with narrowed eyes and uttered his name out very slowly, “Namjoon-ah. What are you doing?”

“Uh, nothing. Just being considerate,” Namjoon replied, but he was fiddling with his fingers.

“Why don’t you want me to go into the kitchen?” Seokjin continued.

“You can go into the kitchen, it’s fine.” Namjoon bluffed.

Standing up, Seokjin watched Namjoon’s eyes widen, “okay, I will.”

Namjoon grabbed his arm and pulled him back, “no!”

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?” Seokjin knew for sure now.

“I– I just wanted to cook for you.”

“Oh god. What did you do to my poor kitchen?” Seokjin cried running to the kitchen.

Namjoon stayed exactly where he was and listen to what could only be described as a pterodactyl screech from Seokjin when he saw the state of the kitchen. Namjoon had tried to clean but he had run out of time so he just turned off the lights hoping Seokjin wouldn’t notice. He should have known better.

Seokjin came back into the living room looking like he was about to commit murder so Namjoon did what any desperate man would do. He kissed him before Seokjin could yell.

The quick, hard press of lips threw Seokjin off enough to stop the string of curses he had been about to let out. When he pulled back, his cheeks were flushed with both anger and something else. Namjoon was looking at him almost desperately.

With a sigh, Seokjin tilted his head, “you better be willing to make up for the chaos you caused in there.”

“Anything!”

“Anything?”

“Your wish is my command,” Namjoon declared boldly.

Jumping into Namjoon so he was forced to catch him and wrapping his legs around his waist, Seokjin smirked, “then carry me to bed and make me forget that you _destroyed_ my best cookware.”

Without missing a beat, Namjoon took off up the stairs at a run, somehow managing not to trip the entire way there, “done and done!”

Seokjin felt his back hit the bed and smiled. He had fallen in love with the smartest idiot in the world and he wouldn’t change a thing.

* * *

“Okay, so that would be an A minor,” Yoongi explained, watching as Hoseok tried to play the short melody he had showed him a few minutes prior.

They had been trying to rearrange his room but they had begun to get frustrated, mostly because Yoongi was having a hard time with change, and had decided to take a break and try again later. They had come to the lounge, as they often did, so Yoongi could play his piano and Hosoek could relax. This time, however, Yoongi had offered to teach Hoseok something. He had enthusiastically agreed.

Yoongi was pleasantly surprised to see Hoseok pick up the movements so easily. The piano isn’t the easiest thing to learn, especially in adulthood, but Hoseok was doing well. He listened intently when Yoongi explained and imitated him slowly. It made Yoongi incredibly happy to see Hoseok trying to match his movements and smiling brightly when he got it right.

“You’re really good that this, I’m surprised,” Yoongi commented.

“I took lessons for a bit when I was young but I was always more a person who moved so I began dancing instead. I guess the basics stuck with me,” Hoseok explained.

“That makes sense. You hold your hands well, that’s usually the hardest part.”

Hoseok winked at him, “people say I’m good with my hands.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “uh huh.”

“Awe, come on. Compliment me hyung!”

“Fine. You’re good with your hands Seok-ah.”

“Thank you,” Hoseok said with a smile.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I know.”

Yoongi laughed and watched him play the same melody over and over as he tried to get it right. Soon, Yoongi decided to broach the subject he had been worrying over.

“I decided to have my dad adopt Taehyung-ah. If he wants to, of course.”

Hoseok stopped playing and turned to look at Yoongi, “oh?” He said, pretending to not know.

“I know we talked about it a bit but I hadn’t told you if I moved forward with it or not. I gave my dad the paperwork and talked about it with him. I want to talk to Taehyung-ah about it too, see how he feels.”

“I think that’s awesome, hyung. Taehyung-ah will really love that. I think showing him he’s really a member of your family regardless of his family background will mean a lot to him.”

Yoongi nodded, “you think so?”

Thinking back to the way Taehyung had cried before smiling, Hosoek nodded, “I do.”

Feeling better about his decision, Yoongi fiddled with the keys a bit, “I just– you know, he chose us. He gave up everything. I just want to make sure he never regrets that choice.”

“I think even if you didn’t do this, Taehyung-ah would be comfortable here. You guys make sure he feels that way.”

“Yea, but this is more solid.”

“Yes, it is. Do you want to surprise him?”

Yoongi looked up at Hoseok, “Do you have a plan?”

“I do!” Because as it turns out, Hoseok always had plans too.

* * *

A few days later, Taehyung walked into a dark house that was completely silent. Considering it was the middle of the day, the fact that the house was dark was actually a little impressive. Stepping further into the house, Taehyung looked around before switching on the light. In the living room, there was a cake on the table and a set of papers behind it. Yoongi was standing off to the side awkwardly chewing on his nails.

“Um, surprise?” Yoongi said.

Taehyung smiled confusedly and walked further into the room so he could see the cake. The top read, _Welcome Kim (Min) Taehyung_. Realizing what this was, Taehyung whipped around to look at Yoongi.

“I don’t want you to think you’re like, obligated, to say yes. I just – I wanted to offer, um, if you wanted.”

“Wanted what, hyung?” Taehyung asked, even though he knew.

“Um, well, did you want to be adopted into my family? You’d be my brother. Like for real.”

Taehyung smiled and tackled Yoongi in a hug, “I would _love_ to, hyung. I already knew you were planning this but the cake was so cute and I love it. Thank you.”

“You already knew?!” Yoongi asked, surprised.

“Your dad came by to ask me about it last week. He showed me the papers. I cried.”

“You cried!?”

“Happy tears, hyung. Don’t worry.”

“Oh. Okay. That’s a yes, then?”

“Yes! I did have a question though.”

“Oh?” Yoongi asked, turning back from where he had gone to reach for the papers.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you want to adopt me? I could just jump into your family like a normal member.”

Yoongi paused for a second, looking at Taehyung steadily, before explaining, “everyone in this house is tied together in some way. Me and Jin-hyung are related, Jin-hyung and Namjoon-ah are dating, plus all three of us are heirs. Jungkook-ah works for me and is my former student. Most days I feel like he’s basically my son honestly. Hoseok-ah is, well, he’s mine. Jimin-ah has been around for years and he’s been apart of Jin-hyung’s family for as long as I can remember. But you, you don’t have that connection. You just showed up. Your family is gone. I don’t want you to ever feel like you don’t belong. Like you’re the odd man out, the secret member of our family that no one knows about until later. I wanted you and everyone to know that regardless of who your family _was_, we are who your family is _now_.”

Yoongi broke off, a little embarrassed and scratched his neck, “that was just my thoughts, you know.”

Taehyung had been working really hard to control his tears, figuring crying in front of one of the Mins had been more than enough but after Yoonig’s long rambling explanation, the battle was lost. Tackling Yoongi in yet another hug that nearly sent them both to the floor, Taehyung cried into Yoongi’s chest.

“I want this family. I do. Thank you so much for letting me join,” Taehyung sobbed.

With a small sigh, Yoongi returned the hug and patted Taehyung on the back, “I’m not letting you do anything. I told you, this was already your family. I’m just making it official.”

Taehyung nodded into his chest but didn’t reply. They stayed like that for a long time. Yoongi just holding Taehyung until he was done crying. Eventually, Taehyung stood up and smiled.

“Where do I sign?”

That signature marked the official beginning of Taehyung’s new life. No longer would he be surrounded by cold walls and sadness. Now he had a loud and large family that loved and cared about him. He had a (maybe) boyfriend who smiled whenever he saw Taehyung. He had a job that kept him interested and coworkers he couldn’t wait to see. What had started as the beginning of the most painful and unlucky life had turned into something beautiful and warm.

Taehyung couldn’t help but feel that all the pain he had gone through made it worth it. If he was asked to redo everything, he would do it all the same. That way he would still end up here, surrounded by the most important people in his life.

For once, Taehyung was happy and fate had no other plans.

* * *

Now, no one would suggest looking up date ideas on the internet was a good idea but Jungkook had panicked. He had no experience and he couldn’t bear to ask the other guys for help. Just remembering how Jimin had teased Yoongi before had been enough to halt any ideas of asking for advice. Since most of the sites had suggested that dinner and a movie was the best bet, that’s exactly what Jungkook did.

Waiting in the foyer for Jimin to arrive was easily one of the most nervewracking things he had ever done. He was trying not to pace or shuffle from one foot to the next when Jimin appeared at the top of the stairs. _Breathe. You can do it_. Jungkook had gone for simple attire, just black jeans and a black t-shirt with a nice cardigan to go over top. He figured that was fine. Jimin had other ideas. He was wearing black leather, _leather_, pants and a black shirt with red stripes that caught the light when he moved. He had even put on makeup to highlight his eyes and lips. Jungkook wanted to die.

“Oh,” Jimin laughed, “I feel overdressed.”

“You look beautiful,” Jungkook said without thinking.

Jimin blushed, “ah, thank you. You look pretty good yourself.”

Looking down at himself, Jungkook sighed, “I don’t really own anything to go out in. I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t mocking you. You’re outfit suits you. I promise,” Jimin assured him.

“If you’re sure I won’t embarrass you, we can go to dinner?” Jungkook asked.

“Let’s go!” Jimin agreed, grabbing his hand and pulling Jungkook to the car.

Jungkook had chosen a simple yet fancy restaurant. Or what he thought was fancy anyway. Yoongi paid him well so it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford fancy, he just hadn’t wanted to go somewhere that it would be blatantly obvious he didn’t _fit_. Jimin seemed impressed with the location though, so Jungkook figured he did okay.

After they sat and got some drinks, they busied themselves with the menu. Jungkook had no clue what to say and he was panicking. He wasn’t sure what he would say once the menus were taken away. The internet hadn’t had a solution for this.

Soon, too soon for Jungkook’s taste, _damn the waiter for being good at their job_, the menus were gone and Jimin was looking at him expectantly.

And so, Jungkook panicked, “I am so sorry, I have _no idea_ what to say.”

Jimin just laughed though, “that’s okay. First dates are sometimes awkward. It’s not just you. Why don’t you tell me something I don’t know about you?”

“I broke a lamp and told Jin-hyung is was Namjoon-hyung,” Jungkook blurted.

“WHAT?” Jimin gasped, already laughing.

“W– was that not what you meant?” Jungkook answered with a blush.

“No, that’s fine. It’s just not what I expected.”

“Oh.”  
  


“Well, if we’re going that way,” Jimin decided to leave the heavy, ‘I did secret jobs for Woojin’ stuff for later, “Hmmm. Oh! I had a crush on Yoongi-hyung growing up!”

“EXCUSE ME?”

“Yup. A huge one. I thought he was the coolest guy. All cold and blunt.”

“But he’s not like that though.”

Jimin laughed, “I know. I figured that out later.”

“Is that the type of guy you like..?” Jungkook asked tentatively. That was _definitely_ not him.

“Not anymore. I was like 13. Plus he was one of the only openly gay guys I knew so that likely had something to do with it.”

Jungkook laughed and shook his head, “Yoongi-hyung being cool. Priceless.”

“Okay stop! You tell me something now!” Jimin demanded.

The rest of the dinner followed that vein. After the initial awkwardness of the beginning, the conversation flowed easily. They began to talk as they had before: about anything and everything. Jimin eventually broke down and confessed what he had done for Woojin, the reporting on Seokjin, even the killing. Jungkook hadn’t been surprised, having seen the way he moved the night of Taehyung’s kidnapping, he had assumed Jimin had more experience than he let on. Jimin felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest and relaxed completely for the rest of the dinner. 

By the time they realized they should head home, they had been out for nearly two hours. The poor waiter had just continued to fill their glasses, unwilling to interrupt what had clearly been a first date that was going well.

Since they had slipped into old habits, Jungkook wanted to re-establish the idea that this was a date so he tried to play it cool and slip his card to the waiter all cool and suave. What actually happened is that Jungkook tried to slip the card and accidentally bumped the wine bottle instead which fell off the table and shattered, spilling wine everywhere.

Jungkook felt his entire face turn red and covered it with his hands. The only thing that made him look up was Jimin’s delighted laugh. He was covering his mouth with his hand and waving the other one in apology.

“Ah, don’t make me laugh that hard! I can’t see when I laugh like that!” Jimin wheezed in between laughs.

Jungkook still looked mortified but he was smiling a bit now. Jimin watched him while he tried to stop laughing. He had had a really good time. He liked spending time with Jungkook. It was easy and fun. Taemin had been right. Jimin did like Jungkook, he just hadn’t known it. Jimin made a mental note to buy Taemin the _best_ gift.

Standing up, Jungkook held out his hand, “ready to go?”

Jimin reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers, “still sweaty.”

“I told you. You’re just going to have to get used to it.”

As they walked back to the car, Jimin thought over the night and smiled to himself. It had been a good first date, “where are we headed now?”

“Oh, um, I was thinking we could go back to the house and have a slumber party.”

Jimin tilted his head, “A slumber party?”

“Yea, I thought dinner and a movie would be fun but there isn’t really anything good out so I figured we could just watch something we both wanted to see at the house. Then I figured the only thing that would make that better would be comfy blankets and pillows so I decided on a slumber party,” seeing Jimin’s expression, Jungkook stuttered, “Which is lame. Super lame. Nevermind!”

“No! Kookie it’s fine. I’m just surprised. It sounds amazing actually. We have to cuddle though. Otherwise deals off,” Jimin demanded.

Jungkook went wide-eyed and blushed, “okay.”

“Good. Then let’s go. I’m excited,” Jimin said, pulling Jungkook along.

Once they arrived back at the car, Jungkook opened the door for Jimin and waited for him to get inside. As he rounded the door, Jimin stopped and looked at Jungkook over the top, “We’re headed home now, right? Where the others will likely be?”

“Um, maybe? I didn’t really check with them.”

“Hmm, okay,” Jimin said, “better do this now then.”

“Do what– ” Jungkook began.

He was unable to continue his question because Jimin stood up on his tippy toes and kissed Jungkook over the top of the car door. It was just a light kiss, chaste and sweet. Jimin was testing the waters. Trying to see if it was a good as his imagination had suggested it would be. Once Jungkook got over his initial shock, it definitely was. Jungkook brought up his hands and cupped Jimin’s face and the back of his neck so he could tilt Jimin’s head as he wished. Jimin sighed and let his tongue trace Jungkook’s lips, who met his invitation eagerly. Their mouths began to move slowly against each other while their tongues rubbed eagerly.

Soon, Jungkook pulled back and looked at Jimin with hooded eyes, “Was that, um, okay?”

Jimin felt a semi-hysterical laugh rise, “okay? Yes, it was okay. Why are you asking?”

“Oh, I’ve never, ah, that was my first time. The kiss I mean.”

“Excuse me,” Jimin asked, completely deadpan.

“It was my first kiss?”

“Jesus Christ. Get in the car. Is there _anything_ you aren’t immediately good at? What the hell,” Jimin muttered.

Jungkook watched as Jimin got in the car and closed his door with a pout. _It was good then_. Feeling better about himself and maybe a little cocky, Jungkook rounded the car quickly and got into the driver's seat.

“So it was good then?”

“Shut up and bring me home. I want slumber party cuddles and I want them now.”

“Okay, hyung.”

An hour later, Jungkook and Jimin were cuddled in front of the couch on a futon surrounded by large pillows and underneath a huge fluffy blanket. Jimin had surrounded himself in it so just his head was peaking out and Jungkook was beyond endeared.

They had just picked a movie and settled in to watch when Namjoon and Seokjin wandered in, set on doing the exact same thing as Jimin and Jungkook.

“What movie are you watching?” Seokjin asked, ignoring the way Jimin had tensed when he entered. Seokjin hadn’t really talked to him about how he felt since that day so Jimin was left in a sort of limbo.

“Spy,” Jungkook answered.

“The comedy with Melissa McCarthy? I love that movie!” Namjoon gasped, dropping down on the couch and grabbing a pillow for himself. Seokjin followed suit and grabbed one of the extra blankets from the couch. He reached down and squeezed Jimin’s shoulder, waiting until the smaller boy turned around in surprise. He smiled and said “it’s okay,” softly before turning his attention back to the movie. He wasn’t over it, it was much too soon for that, but they were working on their relationship again. Building that trust. Feeling the comforting feeling of Seokjin’s hand on his shoulder, Jimin knew they’d be okay. Sensing the shift in JImin’s mood, Jungkook gave him a little squeeze of his own and pulled him a little closer.

Yes, they’d be okay. 

Jude Law had just made his entrance when Yoongi came in pulling Hoseok behind him, “We have to watch it. Jason Statham is playing a _parody of himself_. It’s hilarious. Come on!”

“Fine, hyung. My god. I’ll watch it. Calm down.”

Hoseok sat in the chair and pulled an overly excited Yoongi down on top of him.

“Pass me a blanket,” Yoongi called. He was promptly hit in the face by the blanket Jungkook had thrown. Yoongi took note of the way Jimin was curled into Jungkook’s side under the same blanket and raised a brow. Jungkook blushed and focused back on the movie.

By the time Jason Statham began to rant about the face-off machine, Taehyung had caught wind of the movie night and ran in, quickly snuggling up to Jimin on the futon, “I love this movie. Jason Statham is basically every character he has ever played and it’s great!”

“I TOLD YOU!” Yoongi agreed aggressively, looking down at an exasperated Hoseok.

“I never disagreed with you, hyung.”

“Whatever, you just don’t understand the genius of it.”

“Sure, hyung.”

Jungkook looked down at Jimin and smiled, which Jimin returned with a smile of his own. He had known this might happen when they returned home. But as much as he wanted his date with Jungkook to continue, he wouldn’t give up the opportunity to just hang out with his family for the world.

After that, the seven settled into silence as they watched Melissa McCarthy wreck some gangsters, no one taking particular interest in the closeness of their own profession to the villains in the movie, and enjoyed their time together.

There would always be a new war or conflict; injury and hardship; too many illegal activities to count and very possibly jail if they ever got sloppy in the future. But for now, the Min family was calm and orderly. They were stress and danger free. For now, they had each other, which is all any of them ever wanted anyway.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s all folks. Hopefully, the ending was okay? I struggle with them and I always feel like they just don’t live up to the rest of the story but I think I’m happy with it.
> 
> This is a bit bittersweet for me. I've been with this story since August of last year. Even when I finished writing it in November, I re-read and edited each chapter before they went up. It's like a huge part of my life is ending. I am starting a Vampire AU now, mostly to replace this one and my other story that is ending. If you're interested, please take a look. I hope you enjoyed the ending! Some people have wondered if I'll do a spin-off for Jikook. I'm thinking about it, so if you want that, please let me know either here or on twitter! If there's enough demand, I definitely will. 
> 
> A few things:
> 
> 1\. I know a lot happened in this chapter but I hope it all made sense. I wanted to give each person their own section (or so) to wrap up their arch.  
2\. I don’t know why I needlessly included Kyungho being sad and talking to his dead wife but apparently I wanted to hurt myself. Because the last “I don’t want you to be mad” line literally made my heart hurt AND I WROTE IT.  
3\. I hope I redeemed all Taehyung’s suffering in this chapter?! (Please don’t hurt me Tae-stans). Also, Wooshik is the cutest. Fight me. I left the Wooshik/Taehyung romance more open because I felt like Taehyung had gone through WAY too much to just jump right into a full-blown sexual relationship.  
4\. Namjoon trying to cook KILLS ME. So I had to include it.  
5\. The Jikook date. I know some people were expecting more Jikook and I apologize. I have a really hard time writing Jungkook in sexual situations because he reminds me so much of my younger brother (same age and everything) so I can’t do it. I’m sorry if you wanted more :(  
6\. If you haven’t watched Spy with Melissa McCarthy, DO IT! YOU ARE MISSING OUT. That’s my PSA for the day.  
7\. ALSO, ANYONE WHO SAYS THE BOYS DON’T HAVE MOVIE NIGHTS CAN JUST GO AWAY. I LIVE FOR THIS IMAGE.  
8\. The ending is soft because I’m soft. I regret nothing.
> 
> If you don’t like the ending, [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang). Or if you did. Or if you were indifferent (I’m not lonely, you’re lonely).
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed it! Lots of love! I purple you!

**Author's Note:**

> [come yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/HobisMaang)


End file.
